A life as Slytherin
by Lupe16k
Summary: Artemis Jones es una pequeña bruja que esta ansiosa por ir a Hogwarts, pero la historia del niño que vivió, Harry Potter, podría cambiar cuando la conozca. ¿Draco Malfoy seria su enemigo y Ron Weasley su mejor amigo? ¿Snape lo odiaría tanto como a su padre? Personajes, lugares conocidos, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a nuestra querida J.K. Rowling (Tercer año)
1. Las cartas érroneas

Capitulo uno: Las cartas erróneas

Por las calles londinenses magos y brujas caminaban a la luz del día con su túnicas extravagantes para los ojos de los _muggles_. A nadie parecía impórtale el estatus del secreto, no aquel día, que estaba lleno de alivio y alegría; todo el mundo mágico por fin podía salir de sus casas sin el temor que los acechaba hasta hace unas horas. Incluso Rebekah, una joven que estudiaba para ser aurora, compartía el mismo sentimiento que el resto del mundo mágico. Por que aquella joven no era normal, era nada menos que una bruja. No las típicas brujas de cuentos de hadas o de los tontos comerciales y películas de Halloween, no, ella era la clase de bruja que se mantenía oculta de los _muggles_ (seres no mágicos), usaba túnicas y realizaba hechizos con la varita; omitiendo la apariencia con la que los _muggles_ solían retratar a los de su gente: vejestorios con grandes narices y verrugas.

Saludo a un par de personas en la calle, que como ella vestían túnicas, dándoles la enhorabuena. Sonreía a todo el mundo, fuera mago o _muggles _¿cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había sonreído sin esforzarse tanto? Los rumores corrían rápido y la noticia que puso a todo el mundo a celebrar de un momento a otro, se expandieron mas rápido que el grito de una banshee. Ahora mismo, ella se dirigía a buscar a su gemela para informarle de lo ocurrido; seguramente su hermana ya habría oído de la noticia, pero por si las dudas…

—¿Lo has escuchado? —pregunto Rebekah Jones, nada mas al entrar.

Era una mujer de unos veinte años, hermosa y llena de curvas, gracias a la parte veela de su madre.

—Difícilmente seria que no—respondió su gemela—. He recibido algunas lechuzas de nuestros amigos informándome de la nueva noticia. Todo el mundo lo esta celebrando a lo grande. ¿Has visto las calles, a nadie le importa un bledo el estatus del secreto!

—Es comprensible—dijo Rebekah sonriendo—. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin tendremos paz.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

—Lo dudas, Abigail.

—Sinceramente lo dudo—su hermana gemela se había dejado llevar por el alivio y la emoción los primeros cinco minutos antes de poner los pies en la tierra. Había sido una Ravenclaw, y como tal, siempre le habían inculcado el indagar en lo desconocido o inexplicable. — Él era…como describirlo, siniestro y poderoso, ¿cómo es posible que su vida acabara de tal forma?

—Olvídate de eso, ¿cómo paso? Ni siquiera Dumbledore le supo explicar al ministro, dijo que tal vez nunca sepamos que fue lo que realmente paso—Rebekah se arrodillo en el suelo, junto a una pequeña niña que solo tenia un año—. Tu estas conmigo, Rayza ¿a que si?

La niña solo atino a sonreír sin entender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—El innombrable por fin ha caído, e imagínate, nada menos que un niño mas joven que tu, lo ha hecho posible.

La niña aplaudió alegremente mientras su tía la sujetaba en lo alto.

—¿Qué pasara con él? —preguntó Abigail—. Me refiero, ¿qué será de él ahora? Sus padres han muerto y sus abuelos también, no tiene a nadie en ese mundo. ¿Lo enviaran a un orfanato?

La mirada de Rebekah se entristeció un poco, mientras cargaba a su pequeña sobrina.

—Eso es lo triste, ha perdido a su familia a un costo muy alto—dijo—. Es precisamente por eso que Dumbledore estaba en el ministerio. El ministro estaba tentado a enviar al pequeño con una familia de magos, es un mago y lo mejor seria que creciera entre magos en vez de enviarlo a un orfanato _muggle_.

Abigail se sentó junto a su hermana.

—¿Con quienes se ira? ¿algún conocido o amigo de la familia?

—Para nada—dijo Rebekah—. Dumbledore hizo que el ministro desistiera ante esa idea. No se como lo convenció, pero el ministro me envió a informarles a los Leighton sobre el cambio de planes, a decir verdad, ellos lucían muy tristes.

—Esmeralda siempre ha querido tener hijos, recuerda lo que dijo mamá—dijo Abigail—. Y entonces, ¿qué pasara con el niño, Harry?

—Aún hay familiares vivos—Rebekah hizo una mueca—. La hermana de Evans.

—Potter—corrigió su hermana—. ¿Creí que no tenia una buena relación con su hermana? Eso es lo que la cotilla de Tamara me dio a entender.

—No se puede creer todo lo que diga Tamara—dijo Rebekah—. Además, nosotras apenas conocimos a Evans, tal vez las cosas entre su hermana y ella se arreglaron. Sus amigos deben de saberlo con exactitud.

—Bueno, al menos ese pobre niño no estará solo—dijo Abigail tomando en sus brazos a su hija—tendrá una familia, eso es lo que importa.

—¿Qué te parece ir a festejar? En el callejón Diagon se esta armando una gran fiesta. ¡A lo grande!

Abigail le sonrió a su hermana y luego de un minuto dijo:

—¿Sabes algo de Severus?

—Snape—hermana resoplo para ocultar lo preocupada que estaba—. Si lo que dijo Sev es cierto. No tendrá ningún problema cuando atrapen a los demás mortífagos y los enjuicien—dijo Rebekah levantándose—. Dumbledore explicara que Snape era doble agente, infiltrado en las fuerzas de _quien tu sabes _para obtener información—Rebekah sonrió—. Todo ira bien, Severus debe estar en estos momentos con Dumbledore a salvo del peligro, nada le pasara a nuestro querido Severus.

—Eso espero, no puede dejar a mi querida Artemis sin su padrino.

En aquel momento alguien llamo a la puerta, cuando Rebekah fue a abrir regreso acompañada de dos jóvenes y una muchacha con los típicos atuendos de aurores.

—¡Abigail, en hora buena! —el mas alto y moreno se acerco a abrazarla y le planto un beso sonoro en la frente de la pequeña niña, que aún tenia en brazos.

—Víctor, Amanda y Adrian—dijo Abigail a modo de saludo.

—¡Tenemos que ir a celebrar! —dijo el que respondía al nombre de Adrian—. Quienes ustedes saben esta muerto, muertito, no quedo nada de él.

—La paz por fin se cierne sobre nosotros—dijo Amanda quien al parecer había estado llorando—o algo así, criminales siempre va a ver -hola querida-, pero nunca mas tendremos que preocuparnos por lord cadáver.

—El final mas inesperado para un tirano como él—dijo Víctor obrando a Rebekah—. Muerto por un pequeño niño.

—Dios bendiga a Harry Potter—grito Adrian.

—No olvidemos a Potter—la muchacha tenia ojos llorosos—. Lily, oh dios, Lily.

Soltó algunas lagrimas.

—Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.

Abigail abrazo a su amiga, ella había sido Gryffindor por lo cual había conocido e incluso entablado una amistad con Lily Potter, antes Evans. Víctor sirvió copas para todos y juntos alzaron sus copas gritando:

—¡Por Harry Potter… el niño que vivió!

Aquel niño no tenia idea del revuelo que ocurría, ni que era famoso y menos que era un mago. Una nueva vida le espera a Harry Potter y muy pronto su vida se entrelazaría por el destino con el de una pequeña niña que en unos años conocería.

Y es entonces, cuando nuestra historia da comienzo…

* * *

Si había algo peor que mudarse, era seria asistir a una nueva escuela. Artemis observo la habitación mientras el director le explicaba las reglas que debía seguir en la escuela y le entregaba su nuevo horario de clases. Realmente ella no lo estaba escuchando estaba divagando en sus propios pensamientos. _¿Para que asistir a otra estúpida escuela si iré a hogwarts dentro de poco?_ Hogwarts no era mas que una escuela para jóvenes magos y brujas, y es adonde Artemis asistiría en vez de ir a una secundaria _muggle_. Pero mientras eso ocurría su madre había preferido que terminara la escuela _muggle_ y Artemis encontraba eso de lo mas insoportable. No tenia buenos recuerdos de su anterior escuela, excepto que había uno que otro profesor que le agradaba; pero con sus compañeros las cosas eran diferentes. Siempre había sido la rara, a sus compañeros le había caído bien los primeros momentos hasta que, Ryan Payton mostro su pecosa cara morena y desde el primer momento, ambos se odiaron. No ayudo que hubiera tenido un episodio de magia accidental; eso no era algo normal en el mundo _muggle_ y no le había dado puntos para hacer amigos, sino todo lo contrario. Se había dicho a si misma que no importaba, pero la realidad era, que aquello siempre le hizo daño.

Había sido solitaria durante las primeras semanas en Chestery, hasta que conoció a Will y a Sarah (ellos eran del aula B), era tan raros como ellas pero de otra forma muy diferente; ellos eran _muggles_ con diferentes gustos que la mayoría de los alumnos de Chestery. No eran unos tontos _snobs,_ a ellos les importaba mas tener el nuevo manga de su anime favorito que saber quien tenia la casa mas grande o quien había viajado al extranjero. Había pasado buenos momentos con ellos cuando no se metía en problemas con Ryan, además, ellos habían sido sus únicos amigos.

_Solo un mes_, se dijo Artemis, _solo tendré que resistir un mes y nunca tendré que asistir a otra escuela muggle_.

Artemis estaba segura que las cosas en hogwarts podrían ser mejor, nadie la consideraría rara por sus habilidades mágicas ni por decir chistes o exclamaciones que eran tan usuales entre los magos.

—Sígame, señorita Jones—el director la saco de sus pensamientos—. La llevare a conocer su aula.

El director la llevo personalmente a su salón y la presento con el resto del grupo.

—Esta es la señorita Artemisa Jones.—Y como se lo espero Artemis, mas de uno la miro raro al oír su nombre, pero la mayoría en sí, se rieron—. ¡Basta! No hay motivo alguno para burlarse de su compañera. Ella se acaba de incorporar a nuestra institución, espero que le den la mas cordial bienvenida.

El maestro le señalo su asiento y ella no dudo en sentarse lo mas rápido posible. No volteo a ningún lado, no miro a nadie, solo presto atención a la clase y al reloj en su muñeca; solo podía esperar a que las clases terminaran para irse. Aunque algunos encontraron su actitud como una bienvenida, por que escucho un par de «chist» y la chica sentada a atrás golpeaba su asiento.

Solo volteo una vez a mirarla y murmurarle que parara. La chica delgada, con cara de ratón y el cabello pelirrojo todo rizado solo dijo: _¡Ups!_

Intento ponerse al corriente de la clase pero se dio cuenta que no estaba tan atrasada como creyó. El profesor le dio una sonrisa complacida mas de una vez. Cuando contesto correctamente a alguna pregunta o resolvió algún problema en el pizarrón. Cuando tocaron el timbre del almuerzo, Artemis se guardo sus cosas y no pudo evitar voltear hacia la chica pelirroja que se sentaba detrás de ella; se había reunido con sus amigas no sin darle antes una mirada que no le gusto, Artemis estaba segura, que ella era su próxima victima.

Y sabia muy bien que hacer, podía quedarse y hacerle frene, probablemente se metería en problemas o utilizar una regla de supervivencia que había aprendido con el paso de los años: busca un lugar solitario y apartado, así nadie te molestara. ¿Qué es lo que elegiría? Decidió mantenerse cerca del aula de maestros para alejarse de problemas, aunque si esa niñita venia con esas intenciones, Artemis no se dejaría.

—Hola, soy Dudley Dursley — un niño que había visto en clase se acerco mientras almorzaba. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tras el venían otros chicos igual de grandes que el, parecían sus guardaespaldas aunque con sinceridad Dudley no los necesitaría, era el mas grande de todos—. Como eres nueva no conoces el proceso de este lugar, esta es mi escuela…

Alzo la ceja, _¿su escuela? ¿acaso la había construido el?_

—…. Normalmente le digo a los nuevos que los tendré vigilados y que tendrán que pagar una cuota…

Acaso creía que ella se dejaría. Por supuesto que no, Artemisa Jones no dejaría que la trataran como escoria. Abrió la boca para reclamar pero él le gano.

—Pero no lo hare contigo—hasta a sus amigos le sorprendió aquello. Un leve rubor se coloco en las mejillas de Dudley.— Serás la excepción…

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Artemis confundida. Había conocido tipos como él, y nunca había sido la _excepción_: aunque por excepción se refiriera que la trataría mal simplemente por que se le pagaba la gana, Artemis realmente no entendía que era lo que sucedía.

—Solo te diré que hay un par de tarados aquí con los que es mejor que no te juntes, te traerán problemas. Estar de mi lado es lo mejor que te puede pasar si no quieres problemas.

El muchacho le extendió una mano un tanto nervioso. Estaba tentada a tomarla, y empezar bien las cosas en aquella escuela, era una oportunidad que no había tenido anteriormente. Aún así la idea de estar de lado de un brabucón, por que era obvio que lo era, no le agradaba. Si Draco, Sarah o Will estuvieran ahí realmente no le importaría ser una paria de nuevo, pero no estaban, y Artemis estaba cansada de ser acosada por brabucones. Podría tomar ventaja de su _amistad_ con Dudley sin ser realmente de su bando pero de hacerlo ¿no estaría haciendo lo mismo que hizo Vivian? Que no solo traiciono a sus amigos sino a ella misma, al seguir los pasos de Payton. _¡No!_ Artemis_ n_o seguiría los pasos de Payton ni de Dudley, seria mas lista que eso.

—Soy Artemis Jones—estrecho la mano del muchacho—. Es un gusto conocerte, Dudley.

El trato estaba cerrado. Artemis sonrió sin realmente sentirlo, tendría que poner todo su empeño en tratarlo bien y al mismo tiempo conservar su integridad.

Al menos el primer día no fue tan malo, aquella niña molestosa detrás de ella dejo de molestarla aunque parecía enojada, cómo si Dudley le hubiera quitado su juguete favorito. Para el viaje en autobús de regreso a casa fue una pesadilla, todo el mundo tenia un asiento asignado y cada vez que se iba a sentar en uno la hacían pararse diciendo:

—Esta ocupado.

—Es el lugar Anne.

—Búscate otro.

—El lugar de Brad, lo siento.

No había muchos asientos disponibles, todos parecían estar ocupados o bien, no querían que ella se sentara junto a ellos. Dudley y su pandilla estaban sentados hasta atrás y casi con duda, vio como Dudley hacia espacio. Rápidamente se acerco a un asiento vacío sin impórtale que le dijeran después que estaba ocupado, no le tomaría importancia y se encapricharía en quedarse ahí; sentarse con Dudley seria como declarar que eran iguales. Dio un vistazo a su acompañante, tenia al cabello negro totalmente despeinado y usaba unos lentes pegados con cinta en el medio, era delgado y podría decirse que no era mas alto que ella; lo que llamo su atención era que usaba ropas dos veces mas grande que él. No le dirigió la palabra, por lo que Artemis sintió aliviada de que no la corrieran de asiento.

—¡Fascinante! —exclamo con ironía observando la lista que el profesor le entrego al final de la clase, en ella le indicaba todo en lo que debería ponerse al corriente y los pequeños trabajos que debería entregar para que pudiera terminar el año, a parte de los que dejaría en el futuro. Además, el profesor Perks le había informado que a la hora de tomar asistencia mencionaba el numero que les correspondía en la lista y no su nombre—. Soy un _número_, que es mas fascinante que eso.

—¿En tu otra escuela era diferente? —pregunto tímidamente el muchacho junto a ella.

—Era un apellido—la mirada de Artemis se entristeció—. Solo un apellido, siempre un solo apellido… Si soy sincera, prefiero ser un número.

El muchacho no lo sabia, pero una de las razones por las que Artemis había sido molestada anteriormente era por la falta de un padre que posiblemente les abandono. No hablaron mas en todo el transcurso.

El resto del siguiente día cuando todos se enteraron que había sido aprobada por Dudley, la pusieron al tanto de cómo funcionaban las cosas o como Artemis lo llamaba: el reinado de terror de Dudley. Todos le tenían miedo en aquella escuela, pero nadie parecía tener peor suerte que aquel muchacho con el que compartió asiento el día anterior. A nadie le gustaba hablar de él por que tenían miedo de que Dudley los escuchara o llegara a sus oídos.

Dudley no era el único problema en aquella escuela. Natalie Polkiss, era una niña mimada y caprichosa que siempre que podía hacia comentario nada agradables sobre ella, habían tenido una fuerte discusión antes de iniciar las clases que se había arreglado gracias al profesor. Nada serio aún.

Aquel día no estaba de humor para soportar a Natalie fingiendo ser su amiga frente a Dudley, ni a este ni a su pandilla de tarados que creían que el poder era igual a fuerza. Había soportado la mayor parte de la clase escuchando hablar a Dudley con sus pandilla, conversación en que por alguna desconocida razón, Dudley creyó que le interesaría.

No fue difícil encontrar un lugar aislado en aquella escuela, mas allá de los contenedores de basura había un lugar solitario y perfecto para evitar a todo el mundo. Se sentó en el pasto sintético con la espalda en la pared y se pregunto sino habría otro escondite un poco menos oloroso. Escucho ruido de algo golpear contra el suelo, burlas y quejas.

Al mirar al costado del aula donde había estado recargada encontró a muchacho de su misma edad con el cabello pelinegro y gafas, lo reconoció enseguida; había compartido asiento con él durante el día anterior.

Estaba en el suelo siendo golpeado por la pandilla de Dudley, quien lo golpeaba con mas determinacion y definitivamente Artemis no podía entender el odio que le tenia a ese muchacho. No podía darse la vuelta y hacer como si no viera nada, no podía hacer lo que muchas veces hicieron con ella. Los recuerdos eran tan vividos que no soporto escuchar los gemidos de dolor, ni a Dudley insultarlo.

—¡Oigan! —grito saliendo de su escondite—. ¡El maestro Perks viene hacia aquí! Yo que ustedes no me quedaría a esperarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién le aviso?

—Seguro fue ella.

—Ya nos las pagaras.

Artemis hizo un gesto de no importarle y grito:

—¡Aquí están! ¡Ayuda!

—Vámonos de aquí.

—¿Dudley?

El muchacho la observaba con sus pequeños ojos azules y frunció el seño antes de darse la vuelta, corriendo con toda su pandilla. Era algo gracioso verlo correr o su pobre imitación de eso, tal vez debería intentar rodar.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, no te preocupes por mi—respondió el muchacho—. Esto siempre pasa, ¿no has visto mis gafas? Sin ellas no puedo ver nada.

—Deben ser estas de aquí. Aunque creo que están rotas…

La chica le tendió los lentes rotos.

—No importa, lo puedo arreglar con un poco de cinta adhesiva.

Harry se coloco los lentes frente a sus ojos. Por fin pudo observar a su acompañante, era la chica nueva. Bajo el sol su cabello estaba despeinado, era de un rubio rojizo aunque tendía a ser mas rubio, sus ojos eran algo inusual y a decir verdad muy bonitos; tenían un intenso tono azul eléctrico.

—Tu eres la chica nueva, Arte…Artemisa.

— Artemis, solo Artemis—dijo la muchacha—. ¿Tu eres?

—Harry, solo Harry.

—Encantada de conocerte, Solo Harry.

—Lo mismo digo, Solo Artemis.

La niña rio y le ayudo a levantarse.

—¿Qué se traen esos brabucones contigo?

—Te refieres a mi primo y su pandilla de tarados.

—¿Tu primo?

—El mas gordo y tonto, él que parece un cerdito con peluca.

La muchacha volvió a reírse.

—No había pensado en él en esa forma—dijo—. Yo había pensado que en vez de correr mejor debería haber rodado.

Fue el turno de Harry para reír antes de recordar algo.

—¡El maestro Perks! —dijo y la miro con asombro—. ¿Tu llamasteis al maestro?

Ella sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, no—confeso—. Mentí.

—¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

Harry no podía entender como aquella niña se había preocupado por él cuando ni siquiera se conocían, es que nadie le había dicho como funcionaban las cosas ahí; Dudley la había aprobado, eso era lo que mas le extrañaba a Harry, ella no debería haberlo ayudado.

—Te estaban dando una golpiza y fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—No deberías haberlo hecho, cuando Dudley se entere se las tomara contigo.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—Se defenderme.

Y aún así, Harry temía que Dudley tomara represalias contra ella, usualmente Dudley alejaba a todos de él, así que estaba acostumbrado a no tener amigos. Y estaba el hecho de que a Dudley le agradaba esa niña, le había hablado sobre ella a tía Petunia durante la cena del día anterior.

—Sera mejor que no te juntes conmigo, Dudley me odia y si te juntas conmigo….—dijo Harry—. Realmente no querrás tener a Dudley de enemigo.

Artemis sonrió.

—No es bueno tenerme a mi de enemiga, Harry—dijo—. No te preocupes de lo que Dudley pueda hacerme, he aprendido a defenderme. Y si lo que ocurre es que no quieres relacionarte conmigo, es entendible…

—¡No es eso! —dijo Harry—. Es solo que Dudley me odia y siempre aleja…

—A todo el mundo de ti—termino Artemis.

Harry la observo y estaba seguro que ella podía entender como se sentía aquello.

—Se lo que se siente, cuando entre a la escuela en primer año, no empecé bien con el cabecilla de la escuela—confeso Artemis—. Luego de eso, cada persona a mi alrededor se alejaba y yo sabia por que, todo el mundo hacia lo que el caprichoso hijo de la directora ordenara.

» No deje que eso me abatiera, tampoco que… bueno, se me consideraba una rara por situaciones extrañas que pasaban a mi alrededor. Luego conocí a Will y a Sarah, que se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos y a ellos no les importaba lo rara que era ni que a Payton le cayera mal.

» Siempre me enfrente a Payton, por que no le iba a dar el gusto de tenerme a sus pies, de hacerlo yo demostraría que el había ganado y que yo no tenia voluntad alguna. Que no era nadie.

» Incluso me rebaje al hacerme amiga de Dudley, pero a decir verdad no quería mas problemas en esta escuela, solo deseaba que las cosas fueran distintas aunque suponga fingir que Dudley me caía bien y todo eso, pero él es el tipo de personas que mas detesto y no lo soporto.

Harry se identifico mucho con ella, y se dio cuenta de que no era el único con problemas como él. Incluso le sorprendía que ella hubiera sido una paria, para Harry, ella era el tipo de chica que seria popular con las mejores notas a pesar de la mirada intensa en sus ojos azules que podría tener un lobo antes de atacar. Al terminar el día, ambos compartieron asiento como el día anterior y desde aquel momento habían marcado su destino.

Dudley le hizo insoportable la escuela y la estancia en casa a Harry, y lo único que hacia soportable aquello era saber que no estaba solo del todo, tenia una amiga a pesar de lo que dijera Dudley. Lo peor del asunto es que después del cumpleaños de este no la volvería a ver, cuando por obra del destino pudo ir al zoológico por primera vez y divertirse un rato antes de que el incidente con la serpiente pasara. Harry nunca entendió el como pudo comunicarse con la serpiente ni como el vidrio desapareció dejándola libre para ir a Brasil, no si antes agradecerle a Harry. Él no había hecho nada y a pesar de todo, fue castigado sin poder salir de su alacena hasta que llegaron las vacaciones cuando mas cosas extrañas aún faltaban por pasar.

* * *

¿Dónde lo dejo? Snape removió algunas cosas de su escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles que aún no terminaba de revisar. Papeles de tareas de estúpidos alumnos (a los que casi amenazo para que realizaran un buen ensayo si querían pasar de año luego de casi reprobar su clase), peticiones de la señora Pomfrey (tenia que llevar las pociones terminadas a la enfermería), montones de notas sobre pociones que ya había transcrito a una libreta (¿por qué no había tirado esa basura aún?). Había estado tan ocupado preparando todo los materiales para el siguiente año, y en especial para los alumnos de último año. Era lo mismo cada año. _¡Por fin!_ Debajo del temario de sexto año encontró lo que buscaba. Un moño de regalo de color rojo.

—Listo—dijo observando el regalo envuelto, no pudo evitar sonreír imaginando la cara que Artemis pondría al ver su obsequio. Eso le recordaba…

Observo el reloj en la pared, aún era temprano y McGonagall estaría preparando las cartas para enviarlas. Lo mejor seria ir a su despacho antes de que llegara tarde y la carta de Artemis saliera. Guardando el regalo en uno de los cajones, se encamino al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

—¿McGonagall?

—Adelante, Severus—contesto la mujer dentro de la habitación.

Plumas salpicaban tinta escribiendo diferentes nombres en los sobres y la carta usual que se enviaba a los nuevos estudiantes; y estas unas vez terminadas iban directo al escritorio de McGonagall que las firmaba para que retomar su camino a ser guardadas en los sobres que se sellaban mágicamente. Volando hasta una mesa apartada cerca de la ventana abierta, donde las lechuzas llegarían a llevárselas; el problema es que las cartas volaban de un lado a otro, chocando entre sí o con cualquier otra cosa antes de llegar a su destino; la profesora McGonagall revisaba algunos expedientes en su escritorio sin hacer caso omiso al revuelo que sucedía en su despacho. Firmando cartas por aquí y revisando expedientes por otra parte.

—¿Necesitas algo? —gruño, lucia realmente cansada—. Estoy algo ocupada por lo que ves.

En sus manos habían un par de cartas.

—Quería pedirte un favor—dijo atravesando con cuidado la habitación.

—¿Un favor? ¿a mi? —hubo un poco de burla en sus palabras—. Adelante.

— Hay una carta en especial que desearía entregar personalmente.

—Tu ahijada—adivino McGonagall colocando la carta en un pequeño cesto en su mesa.

—Ella misma.

McGonagall hizo un gesto con la mano para que la tomara, mientras revisaba otra de las cartas que tenia en su mano y buscaba un expediente.

Snape reviso unas cuantas cartas puestas en la mesa en busca del apellido Jones, aunque cuando creyó encontrarla era el nombre equivocado. Megan Jones, no era el nombre que buscaba. Por fin encontró la que buscaba en el fondo, aunque no la encontró por el nombre sino por la dirección, de otra forma nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que era la carta que buscaba. No pudo evitar leerla dos veces; la dirección era correcta e incluso la inicial del nombre, lo único que no concordaba era el apellido.

—¿McGonagall, las plumas algunas vez se equivocan escribiendo algún nombre?

—Nunca—respondió desde su escritorio—. Todos los nombres se sacan de la lista oficial que registra a cada niño mágico nacido que envía el ministerio. No hay error alguno.

—¿Absolutamente segura?

—Absolutamente—McGonagall se acomodo la gafas antes de anotar en un pergamino algún nombre o dirección que debería visitar—. El pergamino esta encantado, automáticamente aparece el nombre con el que se nombra a dicho niño. En un encantamiento muy viejo y poderoso que ha funcionado durante años, por lo tanto, no hay error alguno.

Snape volvió a observar la carta y definitivamente no le agradaba lo que veía, seria posible que el padre de Artemis …No, eso era absurdo. Ella lo odiaba, Abigail lo odiaba o eso creía; pero de ser cierto, eso explicaría el por que mantenía en tanto secreto el nombre del padre de Artemis, ni la misma niña sabia el nombre de su padre.

_Señorita A. Black _

_La habitación del arte. _

_Mallory, 901_

_Londres_

_¿Black?_ La carta resbalo de sus manos. Debía ser una jugada muy mala del destino, encariñarse con la hija de su peor enemigo; que clase de retorcida mente hubiera imaginado aquello. Abigail debía odiarlo para hacerle algo como aquello, pero tomando en cuanta su carácter nunca le hubiera pedido ser el padrino de su hija sin comentarle aquel detalle. Además se suponía que el misterioso padre de Artemis era _muggle_, seguramente debería haber mas de una persona por ahí con el mismo apellido, sin ser precisamente parte de la antigua familia de magos de la casta Black. Snape estiro la mano para tomar la cara nuevamente pero algunas cartas aterrizaron rápidamente sobre la de Artemis.

Ese no era el día de Snape. Cuando aparto algunas cartas, buscándola de su ahijada encontró otra igual de interesante. Sus ojos debían estar engañándolos, por que solo así explicaría como era posible que un niño durmiera en un cobertizo bajo unas escaleras. Y mas intrigante aún, que ese niño fuera nada menos que Harry Potter.

—¿McGonagall revisas todas la cartas personalmente?—pregunto Snape.

—¡A dura penas tengo tiempo!—contesto la subdirectora—. Enserio, Severus, estoy algo ocupada incluso si tu tienes tiempo para holgazanear, hay infinidad de cosas que tengo que terminar y no tengo el tiempo para fijarme en cada una de las cartas—contesto McGonagall levantándose de su asiento—. Lo único que hago es firmas y observar los expedientes los niños en busca de algún nacido de _muggle_, y luego asegurame de que las cartas sean enviadas y preparame para hacer visitas...

Snape volvió a observar la carta. Realmente era muy intrigante y sorprendente lo que leía en el sobre.

_Señor H. Potter_

_Alacena Debajo de la Escalera _

_Privet Drive, 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Seria posible que el hijo del egocéntrico James Potter viviera en unas condiciones que seguramente no serian dignas de un Potter o para el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico. Severus no había pensado mucho en ese niño hasta hace unas semanas, cuando los profesores empezaron a chismorrear sobre que aquel año asistiera el pequeño egocéntrico Potter. ¿Seria posible que el famoso niño que vivió, viviera en unas condiciones tan lamentables? Privet Drive no sonaba como un barrio pobre, incluso sonaba pomposo; lo ultimo que supo sobre ese niño fue que iría a vivir con sus parientes mas cercanos, nada menos que con la hermana de Lily, Petunia Duley o D'Uley, cualquiera que fuera el nombre que Dumbledor le dijo aquella vez.

Petunia. No tenia buenos recuerdos de ella, era una niña metiche y amargada, por no ser una bruja como su hermana ni tener el privilegio de ir a hogwarts; incluso llego a odiar a su hermana, pero ¿podía ser que pasara ese odio a su hijo?

Petunia odiaba a su hermana por ser bruja, su hermana luego había muerto y por lo que conto Dumbledore, Harry estaría en buenas manos con su familia _muggle_; pero la relación de Lily con su hermana nunca fue la mejor. Y aún así, cuando Dumbledore le conto sobre ello, parecía tranquilo y con un aire de misterio; el viejo siempre daba esa impresión, parecía encantarle dejar las cosas en suspenso.

—¿Sabes? No creo que el famoso Harry Potter deba tener una lechuza—comento Snape—. Conozco a su tía, Petunia, crecimos juntos en el mismo sector. La conozco perfectamente, y aunque este enterada de la magia, este tipo de cosas—señalo la habitación entera trabajando con magia—, no son de su agrado. No creo que ella este interesada en enviar a su sobrino aquí, a hogwarts y aunque estuviera equivocado, ella no posee una lechuza.

McGonagall lo volteo a ver ajustándose las gafas, como intentando averiguar lo que tramaba.

—Bueno… Creo que tienes razón, no había pensado en eso. Tendré que llevar la carta personalmente…

—Veo que ya tienes suficiente trabajo, sin contar los preparativos para el nuevo ciclo escolar—observo Snape—. Y yo tengo la _suerte_ de conocer a Petunia, creo que ella estará mas dispuesta a recibir a un conocido.

—¿Por qué tanto interés Severus?

—Nada en especial, Minerva—dijo Snape—. Digamos que estoy intrigado por conocer al hijo de Potter, y ya que yo conozco bien a Petunia, sabría como llevar la situación. Ella es una persona…_especial._

—¿_Especial_? —resoplo McGonagall—. No es la palabra que yo usaría, pero en cierta forma, la señora Dursley tiene una forma de ser _especial (y no de una buena forma)._

—Déjame ayudarte con esto, no será problema para mi.

McGonagall lo observo durante un momento antes de decir:

—No creo que sea buena idea, Severus. Tu y James Potter jamás tuvieron una buena relación.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que quiera tomar represalias contra el niño, te prometo que me comportare cuando vaya a verlo—dijo Snape, aunque no estaba seguro de seguir manteniendo su promesa si encontraba al niño tan insoportable como James Potter.

— Es muy amable de tu parte, Severus, la verdad es que aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y realmente no me apetece tratar con esa señora —confeso McGonagall—. La ultima vez que la vi _¡uf!._.. No quiero ni recordar, aún no puedo creer que Dumbledore dejo a Harry Potter con semejante familia. Pero te aseguro Severus que no tendría inconveniente alguno de hacer esto, y por eso te pregunto: ¿estas seguro que podrías manejarlo?

Lo estaba tratando como un alumno, tenia en su rostro esa mirada severa que indiaca que no esperaba menos de sus alumnos.

—Es el hijo de Lily, también—dijo Snape—. Mi relación con ella, siempre fue mejor que con _Potter_.

Snape solo podía rezar en silencio por que aquel niño se parecía mas a Lily que a James, le seria mas fácil tratarlo si en vez de ver el rostro de su enemigo, veía el rostro de la que una vez fue su amiga...

¡BOOM!

Snape y McGonagall se sobresaltaron ante el estallido, ambos salieron en busca de origen de aquella agitación. Unos pasillos mas allá, Peeves estaba carcajeándose en el aire y Snape supo, que él había hecho otras de las suyas. La mueca disgusto se convirtió en indignación y preocupación al ver a quien le había hecho la broma.

Frente a ellos, una niña estaba tirada en el suelo, salpicada de pies a cabeza de restos de comida.

—¡Me las pagaras Peeves! —chillo la niña intentando en vano pararse.

—¡Artemis!

La niña giro en su dirección al oír su voz.

—Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda—dijo miserablemente.

Minerva se deshizo rápidamente del travieso fantasma, quejándose de este mientras ambos ayudaban a la niña.

—¿Qué haces vagando sola por ahí? —pregunto Snape un tanto enojado, aunque no con la niña.

—Te buscaba—respondió mientras le limpiaban con un pañuelo la cara—. Me desperté, no te encontré y tenia hambre. Luego Peeves apareció y me engaño.

—No deberías haberle hecho caso a Peeves, es solo una molestia en el castillo.

—Mandare a Filch a limpiar este desastre, lo mejor seria que te llevaras a la niña a cambiarse—dijo Minerva—. En cuanto de la carta y la llave te las daré después.

—No te preocupes por la carta, ya la tengo guardada—se palmeo el bolsillo de la túnica, torciendo una sonrisa—. Sabia que aceptarías mi ayuda.

Minerva resoplo y su mirada cambio.

—Creo que tu querida ahijada podría acompañarte en tu visita—dijo Minverva sonriendo mientras la sonrisa de Snape desaparecía—. Seguramente seria bueno que él, sociabilizara con alguien de su misma edad y que además sea una bruja.

—¿De quien hablan? —pregunto Artemis.

—No estoy seguro si su madre me dejara llevarla—respondió Severus sin hacer caso omiso a Artemis. Aborrecía la sola idea de juntar a su adorable ahijada con el mimado hijo de James Potter.

—Seguramente ella estará de acuerdo—contesto Minerva—. Y si te preocupa no convencerla, pudo escribirle una carta personalmente…

—No es necesario…

—…De todas formas tengo que responderle para agradecerle por el detalle que me envió—continuo Minerva—. Y estoy segura que a la señorita Artemis le encantara ayudarte.

—¿Visitar a quien? —pregunto Artemis frunciendo el ceño— ¿con que voy ayudar?

McGonagall había dicho las palabras indicadas para asegurarse de que Snape no intentaría nada contra el hijo de Potter, incluso si no se le hubiera pasado por la mente; Artemis no dejaría de atosigarlo hasta saber de que iba la cosa y cuando se enterara, ella estaría de acuerdo en ayudarlo. Y Snape nunca haría algo indebido frente a los ojos de aquella niña, a quien adoraba, después de todo era su padrino y debía darle un buen ejemplo.

—Te lo contare luego de que te cambies, Artemis —respondió Severus colocándole una toalla alrededor de la niña—. Y cuando regreses a casa podrás preguntarle a tu madre si esta de acuerdo. Te veré en la cena, Minerva.

—Lo mismo digo, Severus. Nos vemos, señorita Artemis —McGonagall se despidió de ambos mientras los veía marcharse. Estaba mas tranquila. Ahora tenia la certeza que el niño Potter estaría en buenas manos, no es que no confiara en que Snape se comportaría debidamente, sino por que a primera vista podría ser intimidante para el chico Potter, y si al verlo, recordaba amargas memorias del pasado y aún cuando decidiera actuar debidamente podía hacerlo con un aire brusco. Si la niña iba con él, podía dar una mejor imagen al niño Potter para que confiara en él e incluso para que Snape tratara de una forma mas cordial al niño; después de todo, esa niña era especial. Artemisa Jones podía ser tal vez la única niña que Snape podía tolerar y tratar de una forma mas cariñosa que a ningún otro niño.

Con ese pensamiento feliz, regreso al trabajo. Aún había montones de cartas por firmar y enviar, visitas que hacer, inspecciones que hacer…

* * *

—Toma asiento, Severus.

—Gracias, Abigail.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunto Abigail sirviéndole una taza de té—. No será la interésate misión que me conto Artemis.

—¿La dejaras ir conmigo si o no? Dime que la respuesta es no.

—Lo lamento, Sev—dijo Abigail sonriendo culpable—. Es que ya se lo prometí.

Snape resoplo.

—No le veo nada de malo—dijo Abigail—. Si te preocupas por ella, bueno, creo que se sabe defender muy bien sola. Si el chico resulta ser igual que Potter, créeme que nuestra Artemis lo bajara de las nubes.

—Eso espero—dijo Severus sorbiendo un poco de té.

—Por cierto, espero que le hayas dado un buen susto a Peeves—dijo Abigail moviendo la cuchara en el sartén—. Artemis me conto del incidente de antier.

—_Peeves_—grupo Snape—el barón sanguinario lo dejo en su lugar, por petición mía.

—Me parece bien—Abigail se giro sonriendo— ¿te quedaras a desayunar? John aún no se ha ido, y estará contento de verte.

John Bradley era el esposo de Abigail, se había casado el pasado mes y ahora estaban viviendo en aquella amigable parte de la ciudad. No era un mal lugar de hecho, era tranquilo y los vecinos parecían de los mas cordiales a excepciones de algunos. Y John parecía el tipo de persona que encajaría en un lugar como ese, tan amigable incluso cuando Snape usaba sus sarcasmo o hacia bromas que él no lograba entender; y aunque simplemente era un _muggle_, estaba fascinado con la magia y además, comparaba a ambos mundos (el _muggle _y el mágico) de una forma tan acertada. El tipo le caía bien.

—Si insistes—dijo Severus sacando de su chaqueta un sobre—. Creo que deberías entregarle esto a tu hija.

Los ojos grises se posaran en el sobre que sosteia en alto, reprimió un chillido mientras se acerco a tomar al carta.

—Artemis va a salta de alegría—dijo—. Desde que regreso se ha pasado todos los día esperando que una lechuza llegue, no quería dejarme cerrar las ventanas.

—Me imagino aunque tuve que arreglar un pequeño problema con la carta—dijo Severus que había esperado su oportunidad para sacar el tema.

—¿Un problema?

—La carta original—saco otra carta de su chaqueta— tiene algo muy interesante, su apellido como puedes ver no es Jones.

La mirada de Abigail pareció oscurecerse tomando la otra carta.

—Me sorprendí un poco cuando vi el nombre, e incluso le cuestione a McGonagall si podía a ver algún error y ella aclaro que no podía haber ninguno.

—Pienso un poco diferente—contesto la mujer rubia acercándose a la estufa—. Siempre puede haber la primera vez para cometer un error.

—¿Por qué no en tu caso?

—No te pases—dijo Abigail quemando la carta.—Ese no es mi caso. Se lo que piensas, pero estas equivocado.

—Nunca tuve curiosidad por saber por el padre de Artemis hasta que vi su nombre en la lista—dijo Snape inclinándose hacia adelante—. No quiero ni pensar que Artemis sea hija de ese…

—¡No!—Abigail grito y luego al darse cuenta de su error bajo la voz—. He dicho que estas equivocado, y no hablaría de eso. Es algo del pasado y se quedara en el pasado, apreciaría mucho que lo entendieras.

Snape asintió pero la duda seguía ahí.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema—dijo Abigail bruscamente—. ¿Como es que iras a ver al hijo de Potter sin siquiera pensar en James Potter?

—Quien dijo que no te pases.

—Lo siento—se disculpo Abigail—. Pero, me parece increíble de que te ofrecieras a semejante cosa, dado que tu y Potter era enemigos declarados.

—Siento una curiosidad por volver a ver a Petunia—dijo Snape.

—Así que iras a torturar a ella y no al chico Potter—Abigail estaba claramente bromeando—. Me parece bien, mejor que tortures a alguien que si te ha hecho daño que a alguien que nunca te lo ha hecho.

—¿Por qué todos creen que voy a ir tras Potter?

—No es mi culpa que tu y James Insoportable Potter se llevaran mal—Abigail le sirvió un plato con huevos y tocino—. Sev, sea por lo que sea que te has ofrecido. Me alegro mucho, tienes que dejar ir el pasado—coloco una mano en su hombro—. Nunca es bueno vivir en el pasado, solo trae mas dolor y resentimiento. Intenta hacer las paces con Lily por medio del chico, seguro ella lo apreciaría.

—Me parece que esa es la razón por la que tu hija me acompañara.

Abigail le regalo una sonrisa.

—Si, me imagine que tu no desearías que Artemis se juntara con el chico Potter—dijo riendo—. Y el que hayas accedido, dejo mucho que decir.

Snape rodo los ojos y decidió centrar su atención en su plato. Unos minutos después en la cocina entro John, que saludo amistosamente a Severus, si uno los viera creerían que eran amigos de toda la vida por la forma en como se trataban y no que se habían conocido solo hace un par de meses.

—¿Cómo has estado, Severus? ¿Todo bien en hogwarts?

—Sin problemas.

—Papá—dijo Artemis nada mas al entrar a la cocina y se acerco a saludar a Severus. La niña siempre lo había llamado papá desde que aprendió a hablar, aún después de que le hicieron ver que no era su verdadero padre; solo le llamaba por su nombre cuando estaban fuera del circulo familiar, para las personas resultaría extraño que lo llamara así siendo que no era su padre.

—Artemis mira lo que ha llegado—su madre sonrió a su hija entregándole la carta—. ¿Qué es esperas? Ábrela.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la joven le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H. Ansiosa como estaba, comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo con prisa, desdoblo la carta que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo del Winzengamot, Confederación Internacional de Magos). _

_Querida señorita Jones:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta._

—Oficialmente iré a Hogwarts—dijo Artemis con alegría—. Tengo que escribir la respuesta de inmediato.

La vieron desaparecer por la puerta, rumbo a su habitación.

—Te conto Aby que no nos quería dejar cerras la ventanas ayer esperando una lechuza que trajera la carta—dijo John girando hacia Snape con una sonrisa.

—Me comento algo.


	2. Un vecindario muy peculiar: Privet Drive

—Esto es Drive Privet.

La primera impresión de Artemis no fue muy buena. Todas las casas eran iguales, lo único que las diferenciaba era el numero de casa, no tenían ningún tipo de encanto algo que te hiciera exclamar «_¡Oh, yo quiero vivir aquí!»_, y sin embargo, había gente viviendo en ese sitio tan común.

—Privet Drive—corrigió Severus.

—Sigue sonando horrible—dijo la pequeña niña mientras salía del autobús noctambulo.

—Vamos Artemis, este lugar no es tan…malo—dijo su madre bajando del autobús noctambulo.

Artemis Rayza, ambos eran nombres muy raros que a la niña no le gustaba. Prefería que la llamaran, Temis, Artza o Art (sobrenombres que le dio Draco) o simplemente Artemis. Aunque su madre prefería llamarla Rayza cuando estaba en problemas.

—Hasta luego, pequeña Art—dijo el conductor quitándole la gorra—. Esto es mío.

—Adiós—la niña agito su mano, hasta que el autobús se puso en marcha desapareciendo a gran velocidad.

—Odio ese autobús—dijo Abigail componiendo el despeinado cabello de su hija.

—Creo que es divertido, como ir en una montaña rusa.

—Sin seguridad—se quejo su madre.

Snape rodo los ojos mientras se encaminada en la calle con su prima y la pequeña niña.

—Así que…¿el reside aquí?

—En alguna de estas casa, si—respondió Snape—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No me gusta este lugar.

Snape torció una sonrisa.

—Prefieres la ciudad, supongo.

—La detesto igualmente—dijo la niña observando a su alrededor.

—¿Entonces donde preferirías vivir? —pregunto su madre.

—En casa de los abuelos, tiene una bonita vista.

—A campo abierto—dijo su madre—, si es una buena elección. Pero tu vivirás donde yo viva, después cuando seas grande quizá… Ahora, ¿dónde dices que vive?

— En el numero 4 —dijo Snape observando las casa.

—¿Cómo creen que sea? —pregunto Artemis.

—¿Quién?

—Harry Potter—dijo Artemis como si fuera obvio.

—Prefiero no opinar—dijo Snape.

—Esperemos que sea alguien muy agradable, Artemis —dijo su madre.

Frente a ellos estaba el numero cuatro de Privet drive, al tocar la puerta fueron recibidos por una mujer de rubia con manos delgadas y un tanto huesudas y su rostro no era muy agracido a decir verdad y no ayudaba el hecho de tener un largo cuello. _Si tal vez sonriera un poco y dejara de hacer ese gesto de asco,_ penso Artemis, _y si tomara un poco de sol, podria ser considerada bonita. _Sus ojos se abrieron al fijar su vista en Snape.

—¡Tu! ¡No es posible! —la mujer empalideció.

—Hola, Petunia, es un gusto volver a verte—dijo Snape sonriendo un tanto malicioso—. Nos _aparecimos_ por aquí, y _agitamos_ nuestras varitas-discúlpame-manos a tu puerta.

* * *

Artemis espero en el patio delantero de aquella casa tan ordinaria, su madre había decidió entrar junto con Snape para hablar de ciertos asuntos, lo peor del caso es que aún no había conocido a Harry Potter. Draco había dicho que probablemente el luciría como los héroes mágicos que había a lo largo de la historia, Artemis e no estaba segura de eso, todos los hombres importantes en la historia de la magia eran viejos, gordos y con barba. Al menos que Harry Potter fueron una especie de anciano enano de solo once años…

Ambos siempre había divagando en ciertas ocasiones sobre quien y como seria el famoso niño que vivió; Draco había dicho la posibilidad de que él pudiera hacer magia avanzada a una edad temprana y eso explicaría el como derroto al Señor Tenebroso. Artemis estaba de acuerdo con esa teoría, pensaba que seguramente cuando Harry Potter entrara a hogwarts lo adelantarían de año por que seguramente tendría grandes conocimientos y habilidades mágicas mas avanzadas que todos. De cualquier forma, Draco y Artemis estaban de acuerdo en que probablemente Harry Potter seria el primero de la clase.

Su padrino se había quejado con anterioridad de que podía ser un ególatra y con mal carácter por ser famoso por algo que seguramente ni recordaba; Artemis esperaba que no, entonces tendría que darle un buen golpe de realidad. Estaba emocionada por conocer a Harry Potter ¿quién no? Derroto al innombrable siendo so lo un bebé, pero ni siquiera por eso podría perdonarle tener una actitud arrogante y ególatra, que disfrutaba haciendo sentir mas a los demás; odiaba a ese tipo de personas y solo Draco Malfoy era la excepción y solo por que él no disfrutaba haciendo mal a otros.

Draco descendía de la prestigiada y antigua casa Black junto con la reconocida y poderosa casa Malfoy, siempre le había encantado hacer paréntesis sobre la familia de su madre; pero seguramente tendría que ver el hecho que su madre hiciera lo mismo. Era un chaval arrogante pero no del tipo que le llegara a caer mal, Draco era en pocas palabras: divertido, interesante, vanidoso y con ella siempre fue amable e incluso la llego a defender cuando alguien cuestiono el honor de su familia. La familia Jones era antigua y era conocida por todos en el mundo mágico, poseía de una buena posición y relaciones con varias familias mágicas; el problema era que su madre había quedado se había casado en secreto y quedado embarazada solo después de salir de hogwarts, y el misterioso padre de Artemis simplemente había muerto después de abandonarlas; su madre nunca lo había dicho exactamente, al final de la historia parecía que se echaría a llorar y Artemis no preguntaba mas.

—Pero miren quien esta aquí—una voz muy familiar se acercaba—. Es nada menos que la rara Jones.

Artemis alzo la cabeza en dirección hacia la voz y lo reconoció, tal y como Harry lo había descrito una vez era un cerdito con peluca.

—¡Dudley!—exclamo Artemis con horror, de todas las personas que podría encontrarse tenia que se con él—¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo vivo aquí.

_Claro_, pensó Artemis, _en un vecindario tan pomposo y ordinario solo podría vivir alguien igual._

Se levanto de la acera e hizo frente a Dudley que iba acompañado de tres chicos mas a los que había apodado: cara de rata, pies de pato y Frankenstein.

—¿Tu que haces aquí? —por un momento Dudley enrojeció frunciendo el ceño—. No habrás venido a ver a Harry.

—¿Y que si así fuera? A ti no te importa mis asuntos—dijo Artemis cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No esta! Te dije que se mudo Afganistán.

—¿Sabes donde queda Afganistán?

—¿Del otro lado del océano? ¿América?

—Dudley, me sorprendes—dijo Artemis —. ¿Como terminasteis la escuela?

Dudley se sonrojo.

—¡Tu tampoco lo sabes! —se defendió.

—¡Me ofendes! —exclamo Artemis sin animo de continuar esa conversación—. Para tu información, ¡queda en Asia, tarado!

Dudley no dijo nada en vez de eso sus entrecerró los ojos mientras intentaba averiguar donde quedaba Asia.

Artemis exclamo exasperada.

—¿Dónde esta Harry, Dudley? —pregunto—. ¿Solo quiero saber si él esta bien?

Dudley frunció el ceño de nuevo poniendo su cara de malo, pero incluso Artemis sabia que no estaba enojado con ella sino con Harry, por una poderosa razón que era desconocida para ella, Dudley odiaba a su primo y por un momento ella llego a pensar que también la odiaba, pero cuando Harry no se presento a clases, Dudley se porto de una forma extraña con ella; mas sorprendente, había hecho que Natalie Polkiss dejara de molestarla. Había estado rondado cerca de ella y volvía a tratarla de una forma mas cortes como cuando Artemis fingió ser su amiga. Aunque todo era en vano, Artemis no le perdonaría la forma en como la trato luego de aquel incidente con Harry. Parecía inevitable que se llevara mal con los cabecillas de las escuelas a las que asistía, Dudley trato de ponerla contra Harry sin resultados algunos; era mas que obvio que él mentía sobre lo que le contaba y era molesto, mas molesto era que creyera que ella estaría de acuerdo con sus ideas sobre como tenia que ser las cosas. Artemis le había dicho claramente lo que opinaba de que aquello, no debía ser un tipo muy listo por que tardo en entender su sarcasmo.

—No esta y no creo que vuelvas a verlo.

Artemis rodo los ojos y le dio la espalda. Si no le diría lo que desea saber, ella ya no tenia motivo alguno para seguir conversando con él.

—Iremos a jugar videojuegos a casa de Piers…¿no se si quieres venir?

Artemis reprimió el impulso de voltearlo a ver simplemente para fulminarlo con la mirada. La trato mal, no le daba la información que quería y la estaba invitando a jugar video juegos con la misma pandilla que los torturo a Harry y a ella, bueno; si había de ser sincera que solo torturo a Harry, se habían portado mejor que Ryan Payton, quien nunca dudo en dañarla físicamente. _¿Quién comprendía a los chicos?_

—Adiós.

—Vámonos, Dudley.

—No le hagas caso a la rara.

—No es rara.

Artemis rodo los ojos, y al cabo de unos minutos miro por el rabillo del ojo. Estaban entrando en una casa a unas siete casas de donde estaba ella, Dudley la miro antes de entrar y ella desvió la mirada. _¡Tarado!_ Pero incluso ver a Dudley por ahí, era una buena señal, Harry debía estar por algún lado y lo único que debía hacer, era averiguar en que casa vivían los Dursley y entonces, _¡zas! _encontraría a Harry.

La puerta del numero 4 se abrió nuevamente y su madre la invito a pasar, no había rastro de la señora Petunia, y cuando tomo asiento, la mujer apareció de la puerta de la cocina con algunas galletas que le ofreció.

—Gracias.

Artemis podía sentir que en aquella habitación hubo mucho drama, casi tanto como en las series americanos o una novela de Jane Austen. No lo sabia por un par de gritos que alcanzo a oír sino por que la señora Petunia tenia los ojos llorosos.

—¿Tardara el muchacho en llegar? —pregunto su madre.

—No, fue a dejar un mandado a una vecina—dijo la señora Petunia—, no tardara en llegar.

En cuestión de minutos la puerta se abrió y una voz raramente familiar dijo:

—Tía Petunia la señora Swan dijo que te diera las gracias…

Snape se removió en su asiento, el hijo de Potter pronto aparecería en la habitación. Y si eran tan parecido físicamente a James Potter, el verlo simplemente le recordaría amargos momentos. Aparecio el muchacho por la entrada. Era la viva imagen de James Potter, pero los ojos esmeraldas de Lily, era lo que lo diferencia de James Potter. No solo eso, el chico estaba demasiado delgado y pequeño para su edad. Usaba lentes que claramente estaba rotos, pegados por un pedazo de cinta y llevaba ropas del doble de su tamaño.

—¡Harry! —exclamo Artemis nada mas al verlo y lo abrazo.

Snape volteo a ver a la niña, él sabia que ella había estado ansiosa por conocer al legendario niño que vivió pero Snape no se había imagino esa reacción tan llena de emoción sincera.

—¿Artemis? —el muchacho parecía tan contento por verla—. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

_Un momento_, pensó Snape _¿se conocían?_

—Pero ¿qué paso contigo? Tu tonto primo nunca quiso decirme nada—dijo Artemis —. Se pavoneaba alrededor de mi, regocijándose de que te habías ido para siempre y no te volvería a ver.

—Yo…¿qué haces aquí? ¿vinisteis a buscarme?

—No, vinimos a buscar a…—las palabras de Artemis murieron mientras los engranes de su cabeza giraban. La mirada seria y calculadora no le gusto mucho a Harry, parecía planear la mejor forma de torturarlo—. ¡No! Tu eres…¡Tu eres Harry Potter!

Harry parpadeo, nunca le había dicho su apellido ¿cómo era que lo sabía? Luego pensó en Dudley, probablemente él le dijo.

—Si, ese es mi nombre. Harry Potter.

—¡Santas calderas! ¡Eres Harry Potter! — Artemis le sonrió—. Todo este tiempo… esto es de locos.

Alguien en la habitación carraspeo y Harry por fin se fijo en que no estaban solos, había dos extraños en la sala junto a tía Petunia.

—¿Interrumpo? Hola, soy Abigail Bradley—la señora Bradley le sonrió pero no pudo evitar observar su ropa—. Es un gusto conocerte, Harry.

Harry se sintió avergonzado, no traía las mejores ropas a decir verdad; toda su ropa era tallas mas grandes y usadas, todas eran ropas viejas de Dudley.

—Ya conoces a mi hija, Artemis, y este—dijo Abigail luego señalo a un hombre junto a ella, que a Harry le habría parecido un profesor por su apariencia—. Es Severus Snape.

—Un gusto, señor Potter.

—Un gusto conocerlos señores—dijo Harry casi de inmediato.

—Igualmente, señor Potter—dijo Snape torciendo una sonrisa y mirándolo fijamente.

—Pero dime Harry,—dijo la señora Bradley—¿tenias planeado ir a jugar algún tipo de juego que consista en ensuciarte?

—No—Harry respondió desconcertado,_ ¿por que me preguntaba aquello?_

—Interesante—la señora Bradley se giro hacia su tía Petunia—. Petunia, querida, hay que hacer algunos ajustes.

—¿Vinieron a ver a mi tía? —pregunto Harry desconcertado—. ¿A caso se conocen?

—Harry—tía Petunia le hablo—. Este_, señor_, viene a darte una noticia que te interesara.

—Así es—dijo el señor Snape, que saco de su bolsillo una carta que le entrego. Harry casi se cae para atrás, había recibido una carta hace días pero tío Vernon se la había quitado y deshecho de ella; era idéntica a la que recibió—. Esto es para usted, tiene una vacante para hogwarts —recibió un leve golpe en el costado por parte de Abigail—y por cierto ¡feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—dijeron a coro Artemis y su madre.

—¿Sa-saben que es mi cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto, creo que todo el mundo mágico lo sabe—dijo Artemis—. Draco lo sabe, Pansy lo sabe e incluso creo que Stan Shunpike lo sabe.

—¿Quién?¿mundo mágico?

—Claro, duh—dijo Artemis como si fuera mas que obvio.

—No importa, te enteraras después—dijo Abigail sonriendo—. ¿Por que no abres tu carta?

Harry observo el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «_Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4, Little Whinging , Surrey_». Sacó la carta y leyó:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).

Querido señor Potter:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia.

Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Directora adjunta

—¿Qué quiere decir esto?

El turno de Artemis de estar confundida.

—Usted, señor Potter, es un mago—dijo el señor Snape.

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación. Sólo podía oírse las respiraciones de cada uno de los presentes.

—¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

—Un mago—repitió amablemente Snape—. Yo soy profesor de Hogwarts, la escuela a la que usted asistirá este primero septiembre para aprender magia, y no estoy bromeando.

Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:

—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?

—Se refiere a que esperan su respuesta, señor Potter—respondió el profesor Snape—, pero no se preocupe por eso. Yo me asegurare de enviar el mensaje de que a decidido asistir.

—¿Tu también eres un mago, Artemis? —preguntó Harry.

—El termino correcto es bruja—dijo Artemis—. Bruja es para las mujeres y magos para los hombres…

Lo escaneo con la mirada como si estuviera sacando algunas conjeturas sobre él, a lo mejor tal vez no lo veía como material para mago.

—Temo señor Potter que hay muchas cosas que usted querrá saber—dijo el profesor Snape.

Mientras tomaron el té en la sala, Harry pregunto sus dudas mientras el profesor Snape las respondía y Artemis junto a su madre aportaban en la conversación. Fue así como Harry se entero por medio de su tía Petunia que le confeso que sus padres eran magos y que no habían muerto en un accidente de carro, fue en esa parte que le profesor Snape intervino y le conto la trágica verdad.

—¿Quién? —pregunto Harry.

—Bueno—el profesor Snape parecía incomodo mirando a Artemis—. No se dice su nombre si se puede evitar… Voldemort, ese era el nombre del asesino de tus padres.

—¿Voldemort?

Artemis lo miro con los ojos abiertos estremeciéndose.

—No se pronuncia su nombre—reprendió el profesor Snape.

—Lo siento.

—Puedes referirte a el como Quien-Tu-Sabes o con cualquier sobrenombre que tenga, pero nunca por su nombre—dijo el profesor—. No es bueno que un niño de tu edad pronuncie tal nombre a los cuatro vientos como si nada.

—El ha sido el peor mago de toda la historia—comento Artemis en voz baja—. Se evita decir su nombre por que solo trae malos recuerdos y se considera de mala suerte.

El profesor Snape continuo la historia sobre como se decidió que viviera con su familia _muggles_.

—¿_Muggle_? —interrumpió Harry.

—Persona no mágica, querido—dijo suavemente Abigail.

Le había llevado a casa de sus tíos con la esperanza de que pudiera tener una infancia normal (el profesor Snape en esta parte bufo), y que pudiera crecer sin tener que preocuparse por ser tan famoso que todo el mundo lo conocería.

—¿Y que paso con Vol-Quien-Tu-Sabes? —pregunto Harry.

—No hay nada solido—dijo el profesor Snape—. Unos piensas que murió, otros que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento para resurgir. Es algo que nunca ha quedado claro, solo sabemos, que la noche que asesinaron a tus padres…el desapareció y todo por causa tuya, ¿cómo paso? Otro enigma en la historia.

—Tu fuiste el único sobreviviente, sea lo que sea que paso, fuisteis muy afortunado—dijo la señora Bradley regalándole una cálida sonrisa—. Nadie nunca ha sobrevivido a una maldición asesina.

La señora miró a Harry con afecto y orgullo, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido o orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?

—Profesor Snape —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.

—¡Pero eres uno!—replico Artemis.

—Yo creo que es una equivocación, yo no puedo ser un mago.

—Eres un mago, sino entonces tendría que ser…al menos… No, imposible.

_¡Un squib! Esto si sería sorprendente, si Harry Potter resultara ser un _squib_. Nadie jamás se hubiera esperado esta revelación. _Pensó, Artemis. Pero no podía serlo, había recibido una carta de hogwarts._ ¿O si?_

—Usted señor Potter es un mago.

—No creo…

—Por supuesto que lo eres—dijo su madre mirándola pasivamente—. ¿Verdad, Severus? Harry tiene que ser un mago, de otra forma no hubiera recibido carta de hogwarts,

—Exactamente—dijo Snape—. Piense, señor Potter, alguna vez tuvo que suceder algo inexplicable cuando estaba enojado o asustado.

Harry se quedo contemplando el piso durante unos minutos, durante ese tiempo su rostro cambio al comprender que realmente era un mago. Con una gran sonrisa volteo a verlos.

—¿Lo ve, señor Potter? Es un mago.

Artemis ya no tendría que preocuparse por el ataque que le daría a Draco y a un millón mas de magos si resultara lo contrario. _¡Esto será genial!_ pensó Artemis acordándose de cierto rubio_ ¡Draco va a morir cuando le cuente! ¡Seguro no creerá que Harry Potter estudiara el mismo año que nosotros! Y yo lo conocí primero que él ¡Toma esa, Draco!_

Harry se giro hacia su tía un breve momento luego de haber visto la lista de útiles, casi habían olvidado que ella seguía ahí.

—¿Ya no tendré que ir a escuela secundaria Stonewall?

—No—dijo su tía Petunia mirándolo de una forma que a Harry le pareció extraña—. No iras, iras a…hogwarts como Lily.

—Yo…—empezó Harry—. ¿Estos útiles no son un poco caros?… no creo que los encuentre en Londres. No tengo con que…

—Eso esta arreglado—dijo Snape—, te contare mas sobre ello en el camino, ahora, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha a hacer las compras. Primero tendrás que cambiarte, póngase su mejor ropa y lo veremos aquí en cinco minutos.


	3. El callejón Diagon

Capitulo: El callejón Diagon.

* * *

—¿Qué es Gringotts? —pregunto Harry mientras se dirigían en taxi hasta Londres.

—Es nuestro banco, lo dirigen los duendes—le conto Artemis—. Son muy buenos banqueros.

—¿Duendes de verdad?

Artemis asintió.

—Y son horribles y para nada agradables—aseguro,

—¿Y dices que yo tengo una cuenta en Gringotts?

Artemis no contesto, en cambio se volteo hacia el profesor Snape.

—Por supuesto que si, señor Potter—dijo—. No tiene por que preocuparse, sus padres pensaron en usted.

—Nunca he escuchado de ese banco—dijo Harry—. Mi tío Vernon jamás lo ha mencionado antes.

—No es para _muggles_—dijo Artemis como si aquello explicara todo—. Algo que debes de saber sobre Gringotts, es que es el lugar mas seguro, deberías estar demente para intentar asaltar el banco.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que han puesto hechizos, encantamientos—intervino el profesor Snape—. Además de que creen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad.

—Yo quisiera ver un dragón de cerca—susurro Artemis lo bastante audible para que solo Harry la escuchara—. No estoy segura de que haya dragones, eso no iría contra alguna regla…son criaturas mágicas, peligrosos pero siguen siendo criaturas mágicas en libertad.

—Bueno, es solo un rumor, Artemis—dijo el profesor Snape—, ahora, mejor espera hasta que lleguemos para seguir hablando sobre todo lo que quieras, hay un estatus del secreto que mantener.

El taxista no estaba prestando mucha atención si es que lo hacia, estaba escuchando música en su radio pero de vez en cuando daba una que otra mirada por el retrovisor. Una vez que llegaron a Londres, la señora Bradley le indico al taxista la dirección donde emprenderían su camino por los útiles escolares.

Harry no había estado antes en Londres, sus tíos nunca lo llevaban cuando paseaban. Aunque sus acompañantes sabían hacia donde se dirigían, era obvio que no estaban acostumbrados de hacerlo de esa forma _ordinaria _pero aún así parecían saber como moverse en Londres. El profesor Snape tenia una apariencia un tanto intimidante con su expresión seria, que no le era difícil apartar a la muchedumbre para que pasaran.

—Es aquí —dijo la señora Bradley deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso—dijo a Harry, quien no se hubiera dado cuenta de este si no se lo hubieran señalado. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo ellos lo veían.

—Vamos, vamos—apresuro Artemis encaminados al bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento.

—La varita será lo ultimo—le dijo su madre.

El brillo de jubilo que Artemis tenia en su cara se apago un poco.

—¡Oh, Merlín!

—_Rayza._

—Esta bien—dijo de mala gana.

—Vamos, no te pongas así—le dijo su madre en lo que parecía un tono de reproche aunque sonaba de forma dulce—. La varita es a lo ultimo, por que hay que dejar lo mejor para el final.

Artemis rodo los ojos.

—¿Rayza? —pregunto Harry.

—No preguntes.

Entrando al lugar detrás de los adultos. Estaba oscuro y destartalado, lleno de personas distribuidas en las mesas; Artemis reconoció a Tom, el cantinero. Algunas personas saludaron a su madre, viejo conocidos supuso y le dieron un asentimiento de cabeza a Snape, a modo de saludo.

—Vamos, ma—dijo mirando a su madre al mismo tiempo que arrastraba casi a Snape de la mano—. Entre mas rápido hagamos las compras, mas rápido iremos por las varitas.

—No seas impaciente—le dijo Severus.

Artemis volteo a sonreírle cuando la detuvo.

—Hola, Abigail—saludo Tom el cantinero—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar.

—¿De compras? No me digas que la pequeña Artemis va a hogwarts ¿estoy en lo cierto? —Tom sonrió a la niña que parecía impaciente por seguir su camino aunque le regalo una sonrisa—. ¿Y quien los acompaña?

—¡Tom!—advirtió su madre ante lo que se avecinaba.

—Ni se le ocurra.. —advirtió Snape pero era tarde.

—Pero como quieres…si este muchacho es…creo que es…

El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.

—Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.

Sin ver como, salió lo mas rápido posible del mostrador para estrechar la mano de Harry, no fue el único los demás una vez que se recuperaron de la sorpresa se abalanzaron como Tom, para estrechar la mano del niño que vivió. Harry reconoció a Doris Crockford que una vez lo saludo en una tienda, conoció a Hagrid que era la persona mas grande de todos, con una barba que podía llegar a intimidar. Resulto ser muy amable y alegre, estaba muy contento de verlo.

—Seguro no me recuerdas, yo te saque la noches en que…bueno, tus padres murieron—sus ojos se entristecieron—. Lily y James, tus padres, eran los mejores magos que hogwarts alguna vez tuvo.

—¿Conoció a mis padres? —pregunto Harry interesado.

—Por supuesto—dijo Hagrid sonriendo—. Cuando estudiaron en hogwarts, tu papá y sus amigos solían visitarme.

Harry sonrió. Hagrid entonces se giro a los demás presentes y dijo:

—Profesor Snape, ¿cómo esta?

—Bien, Hagrid—respondió cortésmente el profesor—. Una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—El profesor Dumbledore me envió a hacer un encargo—dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.

Hagrid saco un pequeño paquete que le mostro al profesor Snape que le dejo claro que entendía y que aquello no era necesario.

—¿Qué es lo que hay en el paquete? —preguntó Harry.

Harry vio como Artemis también presto atención.

—¡Harry! —reprendió la señora Bradley—. No es algo que se pregunte.

—Pero si el señor Hagrid quiere responder puede hacerlo—dijo Artemis.

La señora Bradley les dio una mirada de advertencia y por un momento Harry temió que los castigara sin cenar, recordándose luego que no era nada para la madre de Artemis.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes Abigail. No se los puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.

—Exactamente—corto el profesor Snape—. Lo mejor será empezar las compras, hay un largo día por delante.

Con sonrisas se despidieron de Hagrid no sin antes este le entregara a Harry un paquete.

—Se que es tu cumpleaños—dijo Hagrid sonriendo—. Puede que este un poco a aplastado… pero seguro tiene buen sabor.

Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.

—Esto…gracias. Es muy amable de su parte

—No tienes que agradecerme, Harry.

—Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte Hagrid—dijo la señora Bradley.

Hagrid se sonrojo levemente.

Fueron a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.

—Si esto paso aquí, como será en hogwarts—le dijo Artemis mirándolo de una forma rara—. Serás muy popular, Harry.

Snape rodo los ojos.

—Bueno, seguro harás muchos amigos—dijo su madre—. Por ahora, nos preocuparemos en los útiles. Ahora, ¿tu o yo?

—Permítame—dijo el profesor Snape.

Luego saco su varita de su tweed, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.

—Tres arriba…dos horizontales… —murmuraba—. Correcto.

Harry dio un paso atrás imitando a sus acompañantes.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado de un gran tamaño, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

—Bienvenido, señor Potter —dijo Snape girándose a él, con una sonrisa torcida— al callejón Diagon.

Una vez que atravesaron Harry miro maravillado el lugar. El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto a Artemisa.

—Esto es Gringotts.

Subieron las escaleras del gran edifico blanco, delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había…

—Es un duende, muy desagradables como dije antes—le dijo Artemis en voz baja.

El duende era una cabeza más bajo que ambos jóvenes. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas:

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,

Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo

Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,

Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado

De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

Entraron al vestíbulo de mármol y se acercaron al mostrador, donde había un duende desocupado.

—Buenas días—saludo Abigail—. Venimos a sacar dinero de la cámara Jones y el del señor Harry Potter.

—¿Tienen su llave?

—Oh, claro—Abigail saco de una bolsita de mano una llave dorada y la entrego—. Severus.

—Aquí esta.

Snape entrego sin problemas la llave que le habían costado trabajo obtener por parte del profesor Dumbledore que habia insistido en que Hagrid fuera por el muchacho. El duende examinaba las llaves cuidadosamente hasta que dijo:

—Muy bien. Parece que todo esta en orden. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las tres cámaras. ¡Griphook!

Artemis reprimió una queja al oír aquel nombre. Griphook era otro duende que realmente le encantaba asustar a los niños.

La muchacha hizo un puchero inconforme que aumento cuando observo a Griphook y tuvo que seguirlo sin mas remedio. El duende se veía igual que la ultima vez inteligente y desagradable; no era la primera vez que viajaría con él, la primera vez que fue con su madre a aquel banco tuvo la _suerte_ de que él la llevara a la cámara, iba a una velocidad increíblemente rápida que llego a casi marearla. Pero después de tanto tiempo, viajando con diferentes duendes a la misma velocidad, se había acostumbrado.

Pero aquel no era el punto, Griphook la había asustado en el pasado. Aun podía recordar cuando le pregunto inocentemente, como solo una niña de seis años podría hacerlo, que pasaría si alguien se quedaba encerrado en alguna cámara. Su respuesta con toda la intención de asustarla:

—Entonces dentro de unos diez años, tal vez, encontraríamos su cuerpo—le dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Mas que asustada en ese momento, aunque lo estuvo (sin demostrárselo), estaba sorprendida sobre que los duendes no revisaran constantemente las cámaras por si algo así ocurría. Pero como sabia, ellos los odiaban los magos y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Escucho a Griphook silbar y un carrito llego con rapidez a través de los railes, subió junto con los otros al carrito y se pusieron con marcha. Miro al alrededor para evitar aburrirse, por un momento creyó ver fuego, no estaba del todo segura. El carrito iba rápido y no pudo verificarlo, pero había visto como una llamarada roja. Seria posible que hubieran dragones en Gringotts, pero de ser así no lo sabría el ministerio, pero recordaba que los aquel banco estaba apartados del poder del ministerio, ya que los duendes no querían estar bajo el poder de un mago. Y pensándolo bien, ni un mago desearía estar bajo el poder de un gnomo.

La idea de que hubiera dragones en aquel lugar no le agradaba, si eran tan desagradables con las personas por que no lo serian con las pobres bestias magias que tuvieran en aquel lugar (si es que el rumor tenia alguna base real). Seguramente a su tío no le gustaría saber que los duendes utilizan dragones, el trabajaba con ellos pero al aire libre y siempre le recordaba a Artemis que los dragones fueran o no peligrosos debían vivir libres y aún así dado que la mayoría de los magos estarían dispuestos a matar a un dragón por sus beneficios mágicos, el tío Iván siempre terminaba diciendo que era mejor que estuvieran en cautiverio, un espacio al aire libre donde no nadie les hiciera daño.

Siguió observando el camino, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían doblando y hacía que lado lo habían hecho; el camino era muy engañoso. Por fin se detuvieron, en la bóveda Jones.

Su madre bajo, mientras Griphook abría la cámara. Observo desde el asiento algunas pinturas o baratijas que a su abuelo le gustaba adquirir, seguramente no tardaría en venir por ellas para adornar su casa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Harry.

Artemis estaba inclinada un poco hacia adelante fingiendo estar interesada en sus zapatos para evitar precisamente preguntas como esas.

—Estoy bien.

Hizo un gesto de restarle importancia y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Artemis odiaba aquellos caritos de Gringotts y su horrible velocidad.

—Bueno, ahora nos podría llevar a la cámara del señor Potter.

Una vez que su madre subió al carrito, regresaron a ponerse en movimiento. Descendiendo un poco mas, o eso fue lo que le pareció a Artemis. Pero tratándose de Gringotts nunca se podría estar segura por donde iban. Era demasiado engañoso, era por algo que era el banco mas seguro.

Cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Artemis soltó un suspiro bajándose del carrito hasta quedar apoyada en la pared fría. El frio mármol se sintió tan bien contra su abochornada cara, por lo menos no le dieron ganas de vomitar eso hubiera sido vergonzoso.

—¿Todo bien, Artemis? —pregunto su madre que ya estaba a su lado.

—Todo bien, solo necesitaba volver a tierra firme o algo así.

—¿Segura? —Severus estaba ahí también, la niña asintió nuevamente despegándose de la pared regalando una sonrisa a todos—. Si tu lo dices.

Se giro hacia Harry quien también había bajado del carrito y esperaba detrás de ellos.

—Muy bien, señor Potter esta es su cámara—dijo Severus.

De la cámara salió un gran oleada de humo verde que los envolvió.

—Debe tener mucho tiempo que no se abría esta cámara—escucho el susurro de su madre.

Cuando se aclaro, Artemis puso ver en el interior grandes cantidades de montículos de monedas de oro, mentones de monedas de plata y montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce. Y varios objetos de gran valor, copas, pinturas, pergaminos, joyas, etc.

_Wow_. Nunca había visto una cámara como la de Harry, sus padres le habían dejado una buena fortuna con objetos de valor. Se preguntaba que podrían contener los pergaminos, sabia que la familia Malfoy poseía pergaminos históricos; esto por que Draco que se lo comento una vez.

Severus le explicaba a Harry el nombre de cada moneda, mientras guardaba el dinero en una pequeña bosa que luego él le entregaría a Harry. Aprovechando aquel momento que Harry no estaba cerca se giro a su madre.

—Él no tenia idea de la magia ni que era un mago —dijo a su madre—. ¿Por qué su familia _muggle_ no se lo dijo? Entendí que la señora Dursley conocía de la condición de su hermana, Lily Potter.

—No escuchasteis por la puerta cuando Severus y yo entramos ¿verdad?

— No era necesario. Se escuchaban los gritos hasta afuera.

—Ninguna familia es perfecta, Artemis—le dijo su madre guiándola de nuevo al carrito—. Todas las familias tienen sus propios problemas.

—Draco y yo esperábamos algo diferente.

—¿Esperabas alguien mas heroico?—le dijo su madre sonriendo—. No es un héroe como los de los libros o películas, es solo un niño que va a ir a hogwarts como tu, a estudiar y tener una vida normal. Es solo famoso por un acontecimiento que ni el esperaba, sobrevivió por cosa del destino no por que logro vencer a Quien Tu Sabes en combate.

»Trátalo como alguien mas del montón, no como una celebridad. Sea lo que sea que paso aquella noche, él perdió mucho para estar vivo y no es algo que hay que celebrar.

Artemis asintió. Entonces sus acompañantes regresaron al carrito.

—Creo que será suficiente para el curso—dijo Snape—, si sabe administrarse podrá incluso comprarse una mascota.

—¿No te gustaría una lechuza, Harry?—dijo su madre que se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, llévenos de regreso. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?

—Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.

_Igual de agradable que una babosa_, pensó Artemis mientras empezaban a ponerse en movimiento. Los brazos de su madre la rodearon, mientras su manos palmearon su rostro para asegurarse que estaba bien. De regreso alcanzo a ver a su padre enderezando a Harry quien se había asomado hacia un lado del carrito.

—Oh, Harry. No lo hagas, podrías caerte—le dijo su madre en tono dulce y preocupado.

Después de salir de Gringotts, decidieron que lo primero seria conseguir las túnicas.

—En lo que nosotros vemos las túnicas, Severus podrías ir a checar los libros. Te alcanzare en cuanto deje a estos dos con Madam Malkin.

—Por supuesto.

Artemis junto con su madre y Harry fueron hasta la tienda de Madame Malkin, que era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva que los recibió muy animadamente.

—Abigail Jones, Bradley mejor dicho,un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí—dijo—. Y a tu adorable hija también, ¿quién es su acompañante?

—Solo un amigo.

Madame Malkin observo por un segundo a Harry, antes de regalarle una amplia sonrisa.

—Hogwarts ¿no? No se preocupen, se lo que necesitaran…—dijo al ver que Abigail observaba la lista de hogwarts—. Tengo muchos aquí… En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora…

Artemis miro al otro niño, de rostro pálido, rubio platino sobre uno de los cascabeles. Con una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, se acerco a él junto con Harry y Madame Malkin.

—Linda túnica—dijo Artemis subiéndose al cascabel que le indicaron.

El muchacho rubio se giro sonriendo.

—Gracias… ¡Artemis!

—Que alegría verte—dijeron ambos y se rieron.

-¿Comprando?

—Así es—respondió Artemis antes de que una asistente de Madame Malkin le pasara por encima una larga túnica negra. Donde empezó a marca con alfileres el largo apropiado, como la otra bruja hacia con Draco y la misma Madame Malkin con Harry.

—Hola Draco, me alegra verte de nuevo—su madre se acerco hasta ellos.

—Señora, es un gusto volverla a ver—dijo inclinado la cabeza.

—Que encantador, estas mas alto ¿Tus padres donde están?

—Mi madre fue a arriba a ver las varitas y mi padre a comprar los libros.

—Entonces tal vez Severus se lo encuentre; Artemis, Harry, iré a alcanzar a Severus por los libros, no tardare.

—Si, mamá/señora.

Artemis se giro rápidamente hacia Draco. No aguantaba mas la emoción y deseaba ver la cara de póker que él pondría cuando le dijera quien estaba con ella. Por su parte Draco miraba al muchacho que acompañaba a su amiga, preguntándose quien podría ser.

—Draco, recuerdas que te platique que mi _padre_ iría en una "misión", sobre ya-sabes-quien…

—¿El señor tenebroso? —Draco parecía desconcertado.

—No. El otro _ya-sabes-quien._

—Te refieres a Ha…

—Si, me refiero a _él—_corto Artemis—. Como lo querías conocer, pues, te lo presento—señalo con la mano hacia el muchacho junto a ella—. Este es Harry Potter.

La cara de Draco no expresaba emoción, solo alzo las cejas pero Artemis estaba segura de que él no se había esperado aquello.

—Harry Potter, es un placer—dijo cuando se recupero de la impresión—. Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy.

—Igualmente—dijo estrechándole la mano.

—El famoso Harry Potter—dijo Draco sin creérselo—al parecer este año a asistirás a hogwarts con nosotros, el famoso Harry Potter en hogwarts, te imagine algo diferente…—Draco se giro a Artemis cuando esta le hizo una seña, y le indico con la mirada que no siguiera con eso—. Espero que seamos amigos.

Harry podía decir a simple vista que Draco tenia un semblante arrogante y altanero, aunque su tono de voz era amable y cortes.

—Digo lo mismo.

—Conozco a Draco desde hace unos años—le conto Artemis—, somos buenos amigos.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Mi padrino—dijeron ambos.

Se sonrieron.

—Severus Snape es nuestro padrino—le explico Artemis—. Fue el quien me llevo a conocer a la familia de Draco.

—Y nos hicimos buenos amigos—continuo Draco enderezándose—. Casi hermanos, yo tengo que cuidar que ella no se meta en problemas. Después de todo seria como el hermano mayor.

—Técnicamente, yo soy mayor.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano de restarle importancia a aquel detalle.

—¿Sabes a que casa quieres ir? —pregunto a Harry.

¿Casa? Harry no comprendió a que se refería así que solo contento con un: _No._

—Hay tanto que tengo que contarte antes de que vayamos a hogwarts—le dijo Artemis—. Así que, adelante, pregunta.

Draco miro a ambos con la confusión escrita en su cara pálida y afilada.

—¿A que se refiere con lo de las casas?

—Sencillo—le respondió Artemis—. Son cuatro. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Gryffindor. Son las casas que crearon los fundadores de hogwarts hace muchos años. Perteneceremos a una de ellas durante nuestra estancia en hogwarts.

—¿Podemos escoger ir a cualquiera?

—No. Nosotros no escogemos, eso dependerá de la decisión que se tome en la selección.

—¿Quién la tomara?

—No lo se. Ni mi mamá ni mi padrino ni mi tía ni nadie de los que conozco me han querido decir. Dicen que es para que me sorprenda…

Arrugo la nariz en un puchero antes de preguntarle a Draco:

—¿Te han dicho algo, Draco?

—Nada—contesto—. Tengo una duda…

—Se que vas a preguntar—Artemis suspiro—. Él fue criado por _muggles, _y no conoce mucho sobre …básicamente sobre nuestro mundo.

Draco hizo un gesto de entendimiento.

—Dirías que casi fue criado como un hijo de _muggles_—dijo.

—Exactamente, por un momento temí que era un _squib._

—¡Por Merlín!—dijo Draco—. _El Profeta_ hubiera hablado de ello durante todo un siglo.

Harry no entendía de que hablaban y cada vez mas se sentía como un completo tonto. Entonces Harry vio como Draco giro hacia él con una extraña mirada.

—Entonces parece que tenemos un grave problema—dijo Draco—. Es inaceptable que Harry Potter no sepa nada de nada. Tal vez nosotros podamos ponerlo al corriente.

Artemis alzo las ceja observándolo y Harry casi pudo leer la pregunta no realizada en su rostro. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ella según Draco?

—Algo básico que debes saber es_ Quidditch._

—Por que no me sorprende que empieces con eso—dijo Artemis.

—Es el deporte favorito de todos—dijo Draco—. Todo el mundo ama el _quidditch._

—Es como el futbol—dijo Harry imaginándose a un montón de magos en túnicas corriendo tras el balón.

—¿Fuf-fufbol? —le preguntaron al mismo tiempo casi con la misma cara de confusión. Harry sonrió internamente, le alegraba saber algo que a ellos desconocían.

—Es un deporte.. _muggle_ —dijo Harry—. Donde los jugadores se pasan la pelota por el campo de juego hasta que alguien mete un gol en la porteria enemiga.

Artemis chasqueo los dedos.

—Ya recordé—dijo—. Es ese tonto juego _muggle_ que nunca entendí, Fuftol.

—Es futbol—corrigió Harry.

—Alguien seria amable de explicarme—dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño claramente disgustado de no comprender.

—Te conté sobre ello—dijo Artemis rodando los ojos—. El juego donde todos corrían tras la pelota e intentaban meter un gol en la portería enemiga.

—¡Ese juego!—dijo Draco recordando—. Nunca le he encontrado chiste, que hay de divertido en _correr _tras _una_ pelota. Esos _muggles_ con sus juegos tan raros.

—Entonces ¿cómo se juega el _quidditch_? —pregunto Harry interesado.

—A diferencia de ese juego _muggle_, nosotros utilizamos escobas—Harry abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendido—. Se juega con cuatro pelotas, las dos primeras se llaman bludgers. Hay dos bateadores en cada equipo, con bates para golpear las bludgers y alejarlas de sus compañeros y arrojarlas al equipo contario para distraerlos o hacer que fallen un tiro. —Draco tomo aire antes de continuar—. La otra se llama quaffle, que es una pelota grande y roja, es con la que se marcan los goles. Tres cazadores en cada equipo se pasan la quaffle de uno a otro e intentan introducirla por los postes que están en el extremo del campo, tres postes largos con aros al final. La cuarta es la snitch dorada es muy pequeña, rápida y difícil de atrapar. Ésa es la misión de los buscadores, porque el juego del quidditch no finaliza hasta que se atrapa la snitch. Y el equipo cuyo buscador la haya atrapado gana ciento cincuenta puntos.

—Me encantaría jugar _quidditch_.

—En hogwarts es un juego muy popular, lo podrías ver ahí pero no jugarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Los de primero tienen prohibido jugar _quidditch_ o incluso llevar una escoba. Ridículo, te entiendo.

Artemis se rio.

—Es ridículo, Art. Ninguno de primero puede jugar _quidditch._ Es injusto y ridículo.

—A Draco le molesta esa regla, como ves cree que es tonta—le dijo Artemis.

—¿Por qué no dejan a los de primero jugar? —pregunto Harry.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

—Ni idea.

—¿Qué más saben sobre hogwarts?

—Es un gran castillo que colinda con un lago y un bosque.

—Dicen que hay un monstruo marino en el lago.

—Papá dijo que era un calamar y no era nada peligroso—comento Artemis.

—Pueden habitar otras criaturas en el lago, también hay fantasmas—añadió Draco—. Padre me conto sobre el de Slytherin, el Barón Sanguinario, dijo que trae cadenas, debe estar cumpliendo alguna penitencia pero no sabe cual y me advirtió que era mejor no preguntarle.

—Mis primos me dijeron que cada casa tiene su propio fantasma.—Cada vez mas se sorprendía Harry de lo que oía.—El de Hufflepuff es el Fraile el Gordo. La Dama Gris de Ravenclaw, esta Sir Nicolás que es el de Gryffindor y el Barón sanguinario de Slytherin como dijo Draco. De hecho, Clarisse me conto que un fantasma da clases—Harry abrió la boca sorprendido—, aunque me dijo que su clase puede ser aburrida. Derek solo dijo: «_es un poco monótono, pero no es tan malo_». Pero claro, Derek tiene un buen corazón Hufflepuff.

—¿Entonces si tienes un buen corazón vas a Hufflepuff?

Artemis se encogió en hombros.

—Padre dice que esa es la peor casa de hogwarts, pero claro, yo no pienso eso—dijo Draco observando a Artemis—. Para empezar ni siquiera se como se seleccionan a los alumnos.

—Mi mamá tiene un libro sobre la historia de los fundadores—dijo Artemis—. Cada fundador tenia una forma distinta de pensar y es por eso que cada uno apreciaba a distintos tipos de alumnos, buscaba en ellos una cualidad especifica para hacerlos pertenecer a sus casas.

—¿Cómo que cualidades buscaban? —pregunto Harry incluso Draco parecía interesado.

—Rowena Ravenclaw, buscaba a aquellos que como ella les encantara el estudio, que buscaran la sabiduría.

—Buscaba a _cerebritos_ ¿no? —dedujo Draco.

—No los llamemos _cerebritos_, mi madre fue Ravenclaw.

—Oh lo siento.

—Esta bien. Salazar Slytherin apreciaba a aquellos alumnos que tenían ambiciones, y que utilizaran su inteligencia o astucia para lograr sus metas.

—En resumen ambiciosos—dijo Harry.

—No, personas con gran potencial—corrigió Draco con un tono arrogante.

Artemis asintió y continuo:

—Podría decirse. Mas que ambiciosos, buscaba a personas que tuvieran en mente lo que querían e intentaran obtenerlo.

—Y es por eso que Slytherin es la onda—dijo Draco—. Mis padres estudiaron ahí, de hecho…

—«_Toda mi familia estudio ahí»_—dijo Artemis rondando los ojos—. Para con ese rollo, creo que es mas que obvio ese detalle.

—No para Harry.

—¿Y que buscaban los otros fundadores? —dijo Harry, que hasta el momento no se sentía identificado con ninguna de las casas.

—Godric Gryffindor buscaba el valor y la osadía, apreciaba a los alumnos que no tenían miedo de enfrentar adversidades. Que tenían una gran valentía—Draco hizo un gesto de asco y Artemis le indico que no interrumpiera—. Helga Hufflepuff a diferencia de sus compañeros no buscaba algo en especial en los alumnos. Aceptaba a cualquier alumno que deseara aprender magia…

» Es por eso que algunos dicen que Hufflepuff es la casa de los perdedores. Por que Helga no buscaba algo que caracterizara en especial a sus alumnos. Aunque mi padrino comento que se han destacado por su trabajo duro y dedicación.

—Tal vez sea Hufflepuff—dijo Harry abatido.

—Nada de eso—dijo Draco—. Harry Potter no puede ser Hufflepuff, sin ofender a tu primo de Hufflepuff, Art, pero esa casa no mola. No mola nada. Seguramente Harry ira a Slytherin.

—Para ti no existe otra casa que no sea Slytherin—dijo Artemis.

Antes de que Draco pudiera replicar, Madam Malkin se acerco y dijo:

—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo… También lo tuyo, preciosa.

Artemis bajo del cascabel junto con el azabache, después se giro a Draco.

—Te veré en Hogwarts sino es que antes, Draco.

—Adiós, Draco—se despidió Harry—. Fue un gusto conocerte.

—Igualmente, espero verlos nuevamente.

Cuando ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda, se encontraron con la señora Bradley y el profesor Snape con varios libros bajo los brazos, cada uno sosteniendo un gran helado(chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces) que les entregaron nada mas al verlos.

Pasaron por mas tiendas para comprar lo que faltaba en la lista. Compraron pergaminos, plumas, y los calderos. Impidieron algunas veces que Harry compraba algo que no se necesitaba, como un caldero de oro que intento comprar, en la lista decía de petrel. Pero pudieron comprar un a hermosa balanza. Hasta un poco de ropa para un mago decente, un par de botas de piel de dragón cuando se detuvieron en una tienda.

—¿Te gustarían a ti también un par, Harry? —Abigail le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Claro.

Seria mejor que los zapatos que en aquel momento usaba, eran viejos y algo grandes para él.

—¿Artemis, por que los magos usan solo botas?—pregunto Harry cuando se fijo que la mayoría de los zapatos eran botas, había uno que otro zapato en la tienda pero era casi raro.

—Creo que por que son mas cómodos y mas prácticos—dijo Artemis mientras miraba como le quedaban unos botines negros, de cintas doradas—. Hay quien dice que es por que son mejores para hacer magia.

Ambos salieron de la tienda con sus botas nuevas, mientras Abigail y S hablaban.

—Sólo falta la varita—dijo la señora Bradley—. Pero tenemos tiempo para ir a ver las mascotas antes, ¿qué dice?

—Vamos—dijo Artemis—. Yo quiero una lechuza—se giro a Harry—. Las lechuzas son geniales. Los sapos pasaron de moda hace años y los gatos son lindos pero las lechuzas son mas utiles si quieres enviar una carta o cualquier cosa.

Durante su camino se separaron, Severus se llevo a Harry al mismo tiempo que Artemis y su madre tomaron otro rumbo. Entraron en una tienda de mascotas. No había mucho espacio dentro. Hasta el último centímetro de la pared estaba cubierto por jaulas. Olía fuerte y había mucho ruido, porque los ocupantes de las jaulas chillaban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?¿Creí que iríamos al Emporio de la lechuza?

—Cambio de planes. Tengo una sorpresa, seguro te encantara. Disculpad, soy Abigail Bradley, mi padre arreglo un asunto con usted hace días para que trajeran un encargo especial.

—¿Me puede decir a nombre de quien esta?

—Claro, Edward Jones.

—Aquí, esta. Usted debe ser Abigail Bradley, su hija. El dijo que usted vendría por el…Ya esta pagado—dijo la bruja de gafas oscuras levantando la mirada del portapapeles—. Como estaba previsto llego a primera hora de la mañana. Se dificulto un poco encontrar el pedido, no es frecuente este tipo de mascotas, pero aquí esta.

—¿Qué encargo?

—En un momento lo sabrás, Artemis.

—Firme aquí ... Ok, espera un minuto.

La bruja regreso con una jaula en la que dentro había un hurón de color negro, aunque en su cara parecía tener una franja negra rodeada de blanco. Ella no lo podía creer mientras su madre le informo que era para ella. Ambas abrazan, antes de que la joven concentrara toda su atención en su nueva mascota.

—Por lo que me informaron es un hurón muy inteligente y juguetón, será un buen compañero. Aparecerse y desaparecerse es lo mejor que sabe hacer.

Cuando salieron de la tienda se dirigieron al emporio de la lechuza para reunirse con sus acompañantes, aunque en el camino se detuvieron a comprar un obsequio para Harry.

—Enserio no debieron molestarse.

—No es ninguna molestia, Harry. Te encantaran, son unos dulces deliciosos, dulces de hielo de coco—le dijo la señora Bradley.

—Gracias.

—Bonita Lechuza, Harry.

Artemis observo la gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.

—Digo lo mismo de tu hurón.

—Lindo ¿no?

—Pero yo creía que sólo se podía llevar búhos, ranas o gatos a Hogwarts.

—No es una regla, es mas una sugerencia, señor Potter—dijo Severus—. Si son animales fáciles de cuidar y no son muy grandes, uno puede llevarlo.

Los ojos de Artemis se iluminaron cuando su madre anuncio que irían a Ollivander; por fin después de tanta espera, llegaba lo que había querido comprar desde el principio: la varita. Fueron a la ultima tienda, era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta en letras doradas se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar, le había ofrecido antes la silla a Abigail pero esta lo rechazo. Artemis sonreía viendo el lugar que era algo extraño, había miles de cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable. Todo se sobresaltaron, tanto que su madre se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local. Artemis sintió la mano de su padre en su espalda, que la empujo levemente hacia delante. Vio la sonrisa de animos en su rostro.

—Buenos días—hablo Artemis decidida, mirando a aquel hombre de ojos grandes y pálidos, que brillaban como lunas en la penumbra local.

—Así, señorita..

— Artemis Jones, es un gusto conocerlo, señor Ollivander.

—Un gusto, Artemis Jones… Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, pocas veces he tenido el gusto de ver unos ojos como los suyos, la ultimas ve vi un par de ojos iguales eran un padre y una hija, Pollux y Walburga Black, vinieron a comprar en este mismo lugar una varita. ¿No estas relacionado con ellos?

—No lo creo.

—¿Enserio? Oh, bueno… Una varita es lo que vino comprar ¿no? Recuerdo cuando tu madre vino a comprar la suya junto con su hermana, ambas varitas muy diferentes. Tu tía Rebekah prefirió una de roble rojo. Flexible, corazón de dragón y veinte centímetros, perfecta para duelos. En cambio tu madre por otra parte prefirió una de madera de sauce. Veinticinco centímetros, pelos de unicornio, flexible y bonita…¿No es así, Abigail Jones o Bradley, ahora?, me alegra verla de nuevo.

—Bradley. Y no se equivoco con ninguna de las dos varitas.

—Debe tener una buena memoria para recordar las varitas—le dijo Artemis.

—Oh, claro que si. Nunca olvido ninguna varita que he vendido ni menos a que mago o bruja se la vendo…Pero ahora usted debe recordad esto, la varita es la que escoge al mago o bruja.

—¿No es al revés?

—Nada de eso. La varita es quien escoge a su dueño, recuerde eso. Entonces…—saco una cinta métrica con marcas plateadas.—¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Derecha.

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Artemis del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Artemis. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

De pronto, Artemis sintió la cinta métrica midiendo entre las fosas nasales, mientras el señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Artemis prueba ésta. Olmo, pelo de unicornio, veintiséis centímetros. Flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Agito la varita pero Ollivander se la quito un segundo después.

—Pícea, Ocho pulgadas, pluma de fénix. Duro, pero muy bien. Prueba esto.

Pero también se la quito. ¿Que era lo que buscaba el señor Ollivander? No lo sabía, por que algo debía de buscar sino por que le hubiera quitado las dos varitas anteriores después de agitarlas.

—Serbal, veintiocho centímetros, pelos de unicornio. Elástica.

Nada. El señor Ollivander metido por un minuto antes de ir por otra varita.

—Mmm…¿por que no? Nada se pierde con intentar, si creo que si… y parece perfecta.

Ollivander utilizo una escalera para buscar entre las cajas de arriba. Parecía que había estado ahí un buen tiempo, por que Ollivander le sacudió un poco de polvo.

—Acacia, veintisiete centímetros y medio, núcleo nervios de dragón. Flexible y bonita. Intenta con esta—le tendió la varita. En cuanto la tomo sintió un súbito calor recorrerle los dedos como una descarga eléctrica. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz rojas que bailaban en las paredes. La joven se giro a sus padres quien le sonreía orgullosa y cálidamente.

—¡Bravo! Una excelente varita se lleva usted… madera de acacia, una de las mejores maderas para las varitas. Si, no muchos magos o brujas pueden decir que tienen una varita como la suya.

—¿A que se refiere con eso?

—Hay ciertas varitas como la suya, señorita Artemis, que son muy exigentes y eso dificultad encontrarles un dueño. Y las que están hechas de acacia son una de ellas, solo tenga unas cuantas varitas de esta madera por lo mismo. Pero parece que esta ha encontrado a su dueña.

De nuevo hablaba como si la varita tuviera vida. Simplemente, Artemis le sonrió en respuesta. Ollivander coloco de nuevo la varita en la caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, mientras Artemis le dio los siete galeones y tomo su varita. Observando la caja envuelta, maravillada por que ahí estaba su varita; su varita. Cuanto deseaba poder usarla.

Abigail le hizo una señal a Harry con las manos para que se adelantara.

—Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.

—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.—El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. Artemis vio se acerco casi hasta quedar nariz contra nariz.—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago…Y aquí es donde…—el señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco. Artemis cerro la boca cuando se dio cuenta que la tenia abierta, _después de todo el rumor de la cicatriz era cierta_—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso — dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas…Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo…

Negó con la cabeza y entonces, fijó su atención en Severus.

—¡Severus Snape! Me alegro de verlo otra vez… Madera de pino negro y núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón.

—Así era, me impresiona su memoria.

—Nunca olvido una varita, Severus—dijo el señor Ollivander—. Bueno, ahora, Harry… Déjame ver. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Eh… bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.

Repitió lo mismo que hizo con Artemis, para después ir en busca de una varita y regresar para enrollar la cinta métrica.

—Bien, Harry. Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Artemis vio a Harry coger la varita y agitarla, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba…

Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

—No, no…Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Harry lo intentó. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

—Creo que tu has impuesto un record, Harry—le dijo Artemis.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto…sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Artemis vio como Harry agito la varita y como de esta arrojo como ella chispas rojas.

—Por fin, Harry—le dijo la joven aplaudiendo como su madre. Mientras Severus se mantenía una expresión seria en el muchacho.

El señor Ollivander dijo:

—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien…Qué curioso…Realmente qué curioso…

Puso la varita en su caja para después envolverla. Pero aun murmuraba: «Curioso…muy curioso».

—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?

El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida, mientras Artemis presto atención también ella quería saber.

—Como seguro ya escucho, recuerdo cada varita que he vendido. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo… Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter… Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado hizo grandes cosas… Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

Artemis se estremeció tomando de la mano a su padre, que le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla. La joven no podía pensar como Ollivander creía que Voldemort había hecho cosas terribles, pero grandiosas. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Una vez que Harry pagó los siete galeones, el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío a excecion por una persona que Snape reconocio.

—Quirrell.

—Seve-verus—dijo el hombre con turbante—. Me ale-gra ve-verte.

Sin embargo Snape no parecia igual de feliz de verle. Hizo las presentaciones adecuadas sin dejar de mirar a Quirrel con sumo cuidado.

—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.

—¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?

—D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Termi-minasteis de reunir el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo acabo de c-comprar otro l-libro de va- vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.

No hablaron mucho con el profesor Quirrell ya que Snape los apresuro a irse antes de que se hiciera mas tarde. Y salieron por la puerta hacia el mundo _muggle_.

—¿Qué le pasa al profesor Quirrell, profesor Snape? El es así…—dijo Harry.

—El profesor Quirrell—el profesor Snape medito antes de decir: — Ha estado habitualmente nervioso. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... En lo personal, el profesor Dumbledore no debió dejarlo regresar.

—No digas eso, Severus—dijo Abigail—. El pobre hombre tiene problemas, solo necesita ayuda. Seguro que tuvo una muy mala experiencia, si dices que actúa así desde que regreso.

—_Hmp._

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry? —le pregunto Artemis cuando se percato de la extraña mirada que tenia.

—Nada.

—Bueno, deben tener hambre, ha sido un largo día—dijo Abigail.

Tomaron un autobús que pasaría por la avenida Mallory, la señora Bradley había decidido que lo mejor seria ir a su casa para que todos descansaran sin preocupaciones con una buena comida casera. A pesar de estar en el asiento cruzando el pasillo, Artemis le hablaba en el camino lo emocionada que estaba por ir a hogwarts y aprender un montón de hechizos (incluso menciono algunos que había escuchado), aquello capto la atención de Harry, que hasta ese momento se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿No sabes hacer magia?

—Que va—dijo Artemis en un suspiro—. No se nada, es por eso que existe hogwarts.

Eso hizo sentir mas aliviado a Harry. Después del trato que recibió por parte de toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, del profesor Quirrell y el señor Ollivander; que lo trataron como si Harry estuviera destinado a hacer grandes cosas cuando no sabia nada de magia ni del mundo que acaba de descubrir.

—Ambos aprenderán muchas cosas en hogwarts—dijo la señora Bradley regalándole una sonrisa bondadosa sentada a su lado—. Todos llegan a hogwarts siendo principiantes, para cuando regresen a casa al terminar el año, serán todos unos expertos. Solo hay que tener confianza en uno mismo.

La señora Bradley hizo un gesto que Harry nunca se espero, le acaricio el rostro como una madre lo haría con su hijo, fue algo muy extraño para él, que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de caricias.

—Yo estoy segura—dijo Artemis mirando al profesor Snape—, que seré la mejor en pociones.

—Esperemos eso, no quisiera darte una mala nota al final de año.

—¿Usted imparte pociones, profesor? —pregunto Harry,

—Así es, señor Potter—contesto Snape sentado al lado de Artemis—. Yo me especializo en pociones.

—¿Es muy difícil? —pregunto Artemis, y Harry agradeció que lo hiciera.

—Pociones es una materia difícil—afirmo Snape—. Habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y la mayoría de sus compañeros dudaran que sea magia. No espero que todos lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

—Un hermoso discurso—dijo la señora Bradley—. Pero quedo arruinado con la utlima parte.

—La mayoria de mis estudiantes son unos alcornoques—declaro Snape—. No es mi culpa que tenga un mal concepto de ellos.

—Yo no sere una alcornoque—dijo Artemis mirandolo fijamente y con una voz decidida.

—Yo asumo que no—dijo Snape—. Todo depende de la disciplina de uno mismo para aprender. Si pones de tu parte, Artemis, seguramente seras mi mejor alumna.

—Lo sere—Harry sonrio ante la seguridad de las palabras de Artemis—. Yo seré la mejor en Pociones—dijo Artemis sonriendo con gran confianza—. Estoy segura de que tengo la disciplina necesaria y de no tenerla, la adquiriría.

—Ese es el tipo de alumnos a los que me gusta enseñar, aquellos que se ponen una meta para alcanzar y que trabajen duro.

El profesor Snape sonrió en aprobación a Artemis y Harry estuvo casi seguro de que el profesor tenia grandes expectativas con respecto a ella.

—Seguramente tu también serás un alumno, Harry—la señora Bradley le animo.

—Si, yo también pondré todo mi esfuerzo para lograrlo.

—Nos ira bien en hogwarts, Harry. Ya lo veraz—le aseguro Artemis sonriéndole.

—Dedicacion es todo lo que se necesita, sin importar que uno tenga altos y bajos. Nadie es perfecto, debe recordar eso—dijo la señora Bradley sonriendoles a ambos.

Cuando llegaron por fin llegaron a Mallory, bajaron en la antepenúltima parada que había en aquella calle y solo tuvieron que caminar una cuadra. Harry pudo ver la gran diferencia entre Mallory y Privet Drive las casas ahí no eran iguales, algunas eran mas altas o mas anchas, de diferentes tonos y otras estaban mas pegadas o tenían amplios patios; incluso había tiendas de todo tipo a lo largo de las calles.

La casa de Artemis era de un tono crema rodeada de una reja blanca, tenia un pequeño patio al frente con un sinfín de flores; dentro la casa era un poco mas colorida, de un tono amarillo claro y las cosas no parecían tan ordenadas como Harry espero, su tía Petunia odiaba el desorden. Había retratos inclinados, Harry supuso que lo habían puesto de esa forma a propósito y…

Escucho voces en el salón y se pregunto quienes podrían ser.

—¿Esperabas a alguien? —pregunto el profesor Snape.

—No, a nadie—dijo la señora Bradley sacando la varita de su bolso.

Con cautela se entraron al salón detrás de los dos adultos armados con sus varitas, Harry se pregunto si aquello podría asustar a ladrones que no tenían idea sobre lo que realmente ese pedazo de madera pudiera hacer, supuso que no. Las voces cesaron y Harry vio algunas cabelleras pelirrojas, rubias y morenas que los observaban.

—Hola—saludo Artemis sonriendo.

Como si lo hubieran ensayado todos le regresaron el saludo uno tras otro.

—Aby estas en casa—una mujer acaba de salir de otra habitación y de no ser por el corte de cabello y el color de los ojos, Harry hubiera pensado que era la señora Bradley—. Olvide decirte que hoy llegarían papá y mamá con Iván y su familia.


	4. Rumbo a Hogwarts

La primera impresión de Harry era que todos eran bellísimos. No había podido dejar de mirarlos durante los primeros segundos como si estuvieran sus propios reflectores que atrajeras las miradas. La que supuso seria la abuela de Artemis parecía tener el resplandor plateado mas fuerte en la habitación, y al mismo tiempo parecía que hacia embellecer a los que estaban a su alrededor. ¿Qué podía decir de ella? Tal vez era anciana, pero aún así poseía un tipo de belleza que tal vez la edad otorgaba intensificado por ese resplandor plateado, Harry supuso que en su juventud tuvo que ser una mujer muy hermosa.

Había experimentado la misma sensación antes, Harry recordó el día en que Artemis entro al salón acompañada del director, estaba concentrado en su libreta y el feo dibujo que estaba haciendo de Dudley cuando sus ojos se movieron sin su consentimiento hasta la figura que acompañaba al director Ferraz. Era una niña de su misma edad, mas bonita que cualquiera otra en la habitación que parecía iluminada por su propia belleza; y no lo decía literalmente, había un tintineante y apenas visible resplandor alrededor de la muchacha, en aquel momento había pensado que debía ser el efecto de la luz que brillaba sobre ella.

Le había parecido una trágica belleza por la mirada aburrida y la expresión resignada en su rostro. Le había tomado a Harry un par de segundos dejar de admirarla cuando escucho su nombre, él no se había reído a pesar de que le había parecido un nombre inusual. Y al observar la reacción de la muchacha, no parecía sorprendida o enojada, el único cambio que hubo en ella, era que su expresión resignada solo había aumentado.

Cuando Harry se volteo a Artemis, quien estaba a su lado, incluso el tintineante parpadeo de luz plateada que irradiaba parecía haber aumentado, aunque no mas que el de su madre, al que Harry se había acostumbrado.

—Esto si que es una grata sorpresa—dijo la señora Bradley que se unió a Artemis que ya había corrido a saludar a los señoras mas grandes.

Harry no sabia que pensar de aquello, pero se sentía cómodo entre la familia de Artemis que ni siquiera habían saltado de su lugar a saludarlo como la gente del caldero chorreante. Aunque tal vez pensó que era por que Artemis solo lo presento como Harry sin molestarse en decir su apellido. Ella lo había dejado en la sala rodeado con sus primos mientras iba a dejar sus cosas a su habitación.

—¿Qué cuentas? Espero que no estés tras mi linda primita—el primo de Artemis le sacudió el cabello casi tirándole los lentes—. O estarás en problemas.

—Déjalo en paz, Derek—dijo la chica que tenia un gran parecido físico con él—. Perdonadlo. Es un tarado, es de nacimiento y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Ella le sonrió detrás del sillón.

—También te quiero, hermanita.

—Pobrecito—dijo otra muchacha apareciendo entre ambos hermanos—. Algún día encontraran una cura para ti.

Ambas muchachas rieron.

—Se que me molestas para ocultar el gran amor que sientes por mi—dijo Derek en un tono serio aunque sonreía.

No estaba seguro si hablaba en serio o bromeaba. La muchacha que Harry supuso que no era su familiar se carcajeo a todo lo que daba junto con la hermana de él.

—Sueña, Jones.

—Hermanito, lo único que puedo reconocer sobre ti—dijo su hermana—. Es que tiene un gran sentido del humor ¿no, Danny?

—De acuerdo—la muchacha se giro a Harry, sus grandes aretes apenas eran visibles bajo su cabellera rubia dorada—. Por cierto, soy Danny Smith. Dannielle, de hecho, ¿y tu que tal?

—Encantado…

—Que mono, lo dejasteis hechizado—vocifero Derek—. No te conformas con dejar a los chicos de nuestro año a tus pies sino que te atreves a coquetear con los de primero.

—¡Oh-Cállate! —Danny empujo hasta que quedo recostado en el sillón, entonces ella se paso para al sillón tomando asiento en la parte superior—. No le hagas caso, Harry.

Danny parecía el tipo de chica relajada y alegre a pesar de su apariencia punk/elegante; si es que existía aquello. Traía un vestido negro elegante hasta los tobillos, estaba roto de algunas partes donde habían unos ganchos que los unían y un tipo de guantes negros que no cubrían sus manos. Su cabello de un brillante rubio, que le llegaba hasta los hombros y estaba peinado hacia los lados, sus ojos eran castaños delineados de negro y tenia un bonito lugar en la barbilla. Aunque era muy bonita tal vez no podía compararse con la chica junto a ella ni el hermano de esta. Derek y su hermana tenían esa misma esencia que la señora Jones, ambos eran hermosos con sus cabelleras rubio rojizo y con su piel tostada, lo único que parecía hacer la diferencia era los ojos, los de Derek eran de un verde azulado mientras que los de su hermana tenían un color azul cielo.

Otra muchacha apareció, era de su misma edad con su cabellera oscura cayendo sobre sus hombros se sentó junto a él. Tenia un cierto parecido con Clarisse, no solo por que ambas eran un poco regordetas sino por los rasgos faciales. Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta que lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Megan? —pregunto la hermana de Derek.

—Si, ¿qué ocurre? dejad de mirar a Harry así o lo asustaras—aunque por el tono de Derek, Harry supuso que ese no era el verdadero problema—. Megan, enserio no me gusta esa mirada…

—No piensas bromear sobre que tal vez le guste—dijo Danny sonriendo claramente alegre ante la molestia de Derek.

La chica Megan se sonrojo volteando a ver a los jóvenes.

—No es eso—dijo—. Artemis me acaba de contar que el es _Harry Potter._

Harry espero las reacciones pero no fueron las que se imagino. En vez de que le estrecharan la mano vociferando lo alegren que estaban de conocerlo, los tres se comenzaron a reír.

—Que cosas dices, hermana.

—Claro, a puesto a que este año Harry Potter si viene a hogwarts—dijo Danny soltando unas risitas—. Como el año pasado que el tarado de Warrington aseguro lo mismo y nunca vi a ningún Harry Potter.

—Por un momento me la creí—dijo Derek pasando su brazo sobre Harry—. Si él fuera Harry Potter no crees que nos habríamos dado cuenta, tu sabes, esta el rumor que Harry Potter solo sobrevivió con una cicatriz aquella noche…—Mientras hablaba despejaba su frente de su cabello alborotado—. Entonces el tendría…

Harry se sonrojo ante las caras de sorpresa que observaban su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Aquella cicatriz que era lo único que siempre le había gustaba de él.

—Si eras Harry Potter—musito Derek.

—¡Te lo dije!—soltó Megan.

—Que gusto conocerte—la hermana de Derek había dado la vuelta al sillón, con un empujo aparto a su hermano y le estrecho la mano a Harry—. Mi nombres es Clarisse Jones y esto es increíble.

Derek hizo a un lado a su hermana.

—Esta loca, Harry—dijo—. No querrás juntarte con ella. Tu y yo seremos buenos amigos, Derek Jones, pero para ti mi amigo: Derek el magnifico.

—Ahora yo soy la que tengo que decirte que él esta loco—Danny que seguía sentada en la parte posterior del sillón—. Y que no querrás juntarte con él, una mala influencia para un chico como tu.

—Muy mala—concordó Clarisse forcejeando con su hermano—. Locos por los dragones y por si mismo.

—Y ella por esta loca por tontas revistas llenas de cursilerías—Derek hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Y esta aún mas loca por ser la próxima cantante famosa en _¿Crees que sabes cantar?_

—Cállate, aliento de dragón.

—La pequeña Celestina no tendra muchos admiradores con ese carácter.

—No les hagas caso, los dos están locos—dijo muchacha sentada junto a él—. Es un placer, Harry, soy Megan.

La muchacha simplemente le sonrió apenada por la forma de actuar de sus hermanos.

—Ella esta igual de loca que nosotros en ese caso…—dijo Derek que aún forcejeaba con su hermana, Harry y Megan habían tenido que pararse del sillón cuando ambos empezaron a dar patadas y Danny había tenido que pasarse al sillón de atrás—…Es de familia, tu sabes.

Artemis en aquel momento entro a la habitación, por un momento se congelo en la entrada observando la escena frente a ella y al siguiente segundo sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pasar la mirada de Harry a sus primos.

—No puedo irme ni un segundo y ustedes me avergüenzan frente a mi amigo—dijo Artemis acercándose.

—Esto es culpa de Derek—dijo Clarisse al mismo tiempo que su hermano la inmovilizo en un abrazo.

—No Celestina, es tuya—dijo Derek sentándose.

—No, alimento de dragón, es tu culpa.

—¡Mía! Quien ataco a esta pobre alma caritativa fuiste tu.

—¿Alma caritativa?¿enserio? —replico Danny.

—Danny piensa igual que yo—dijo Clarisse que había desistido de sus intentos de soltarse—. Por eso eres mi mejor amiga.

—Ya lo sabes, Clare.

—Ahora, ¡suéltame Derek!

—¿Por qué? Estoy disfrutando esto, me encanta abrazar a mi pequeña hermanita.

—El que hayas nacido siete minutos antes que yo, no te da el derecho de ser mayor.

—Lo único que escuche fue: _Nacisteis siete minutos antes que yo_—dijo su hermano—. _Eso te da el derecho de ser mayor_. Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo.

Artemis rodo los ojos. Cuando los llamaron para sentarse a comer, Artemis le susurro a Harry en el oído que se sirviera todo lo que pudiera. Harry pensó que era para que no se sintiera cohibido a la hora de servirse y luego se dio cuenta del verdadero problema. Cuando todos se sentaron sus manos empezaron a moverse rápidamente entre los platillos sirviéndose y llegando cuanto pudieran sus platos. Harry se lleno el plato para no hacerles el feo, tal vez era alguna tradición familiar y no quería ofenderlos; no dejo se mirar a su alrededor como todos se servían la comida como si en cualquier momento escapara.

—¿Quién quiere pan? —la señora Jones coloco un cesto cerca de ellos.

Harry no había estirado la mano cuando vio a Derek, Clarisse, Artemis y Megan con sus manos ya sobre los panes.

—Derek, casi no dejasteis nada.

El había agarrado la mayoría de los panes.

—El mas rápido gana—dijo alzando ambas manos con los panes como trofeo.

—Ni a la visitas le dejan nada—dijo Danny observando a los cuatro primos—. Ni yo ni Harry alcanzamos ni un miserable pan.

—Eso es Danny por que son lentos.

—No, es por que son unos tragones.

—Eso ofende, amiga—dijo Clarisse aunque no sonaba molesta.

—No peleen, niños—dijo la madre de los mellizos—. Aquí hay mas.

Artemis que en aquel momento se había llevado un pan a la boca, movió sus manos como sus primas hacia el cesto antes de que Derek se llevara todo.

—Es un injusto, no me dejaron nada—se quejo Derek tomando un pan al mismo tiempo que su hermana.

Harry vio sonreír a Artemis a pesar del pan que sostenía con los dientes, alzo los brazos con los panes que obtuvo imitando a Derek. Entonces le entrego al mitad de su botín.

—Eres muy lento, Harry—le reprocho.

Frente a ellos, los hermanos estaban peleando por una rebanada de pan. Una fina línea de salsa recorría el mentón de Derek mientras tenia una expresión decidida en su rostro al igual que su hermana, que parecía un poco feroz. A Harry le recordaban esos documentales de National Geographic, como una manada de leones peleando.

—Ya tienes demasiados—se quejo su melliza.

—Estoy en crecimiento.

—Yo también.

—Cinco galeones a que Clarisse gana—Megan susurro.

—Creo que perderás—susurro Artemis—. Derek realmente tiene hambre.

—Dejen de pelear—les regaño su madre fulminando a ambos con la mirada—. Su padre trajo suficiente pan de la panadería.

Durante el resto de la comida los señores Jones, padre e hijo, le hicieron conversación sobre su vida _muggle_ a la que después todo el mundo se unieron cambiando al tema de hogwarts.

—No estoy seguro de a donde quiero ir—respondió Harry al señor Jones hijo.

—No te preocupes por eso, nadie nunca lo sabe.

—Yo se que Artemis y Megan irán a Gryffindor—dijo Clarisse—. Es mas que obvio, unas chicas con una gran personalidad como yo, solo podemos pertenecer a una casa. ¿Y por que no? Harry también podría unírsenos.

—¿Por que no Hufflepuff?—dijo Derek—. Somos los mas guay.

—Para nada—dijo esta vez Danny—. Ravenclaw es la onda, solo ustedes creerían que Hufflepuff y Gryffindor molan.

—¡Por que es así! —dijeron ambos hermanos.

—No ellas irían a Hufflepuff conmigo.

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¿Qué tienen de Hufflepuff?

—Bueno Megan es una chica muy dulce y trabajadora, ella encajaría muy bien ahí y Artemis, ella tiene una personalidad brillante como la mía —dijo Derek guiñándole un ojo a su prima—. Y Harry, es el famoso Harry Potter, es obvio que el ira con los mas guay.

—Yo creo que Artemis podría ser Ravenclaw—dijo abuela de Artemis—. Es una chica inteligente sin duda alguna, ¿han visto sus notas? Abigail me dijo que eran excelentes.

—No se, mamá—dijo el señor Jones hijo—. Pensé en ella como Gryffindor, tiene ese mismo aire que caracteriza a los leones. Y después de todo la mayor parte familia ha estado en fue Gryffindor desde hace años.

—Con algunas excepciones—dijo la señora Bradley—. Rebekah y yo fuimos Ravenclaws igual que mamá.

—Realmente yo no se mucho de hogwarts—dijo la esposa del señor Jones hijo—. Excepto lo que mi padre me conto—la señora giro su rostro hacia Artemis—. Pienso que Artemis podría ser Gryffindor, en cuanto a Harry, él podría encajar ahí también.

—Mamá esta conmigo—Clarisse sonrió.

—Pero Megan podría ser muy buena Hufflepuff—continuo su madre.

Fue el turno de Derek:

—¡Ja!

—Opino que Megan podría ser una Gryffindor, parece una chica tímida pero siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar, se parece mucho a su padre—dijo abuela Jones antes de girarse al profesor Snape—. ¿Qué opinas tu, Severus?

—Que habrá que esperar para averiguar a que casa se unirán.

—Seguro el apoya a su casa—susurro el señor Jones hijo riendo—. Y la verdad no me parecen del tipo _slytherin._ ¿Qué dices hermana?

—Sinceramente veo a nuestra querida Artemis como Ravenclaw y nuestra pequeña Megan como Gryffindor. De Harry no podría decir nada, no lo conozco lo suficiente… ¿o qué opinas tu mi bella gemela?

La señora Bradley sonrió encogiéndose en hombros.

—Estaría de acuerdo contigo, Rebekah—dijo el señor Jones hijo—, de no ser por que pienso que Artemis será una leona.

—Papá y yo estamos en sincronía—dijo Clarisse mirando a su hermano.

—Tal vez Artemis vaya a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor—dijo la señora Bradley—. O como dice, Sev, tendremos que esperar para saberlo.

—Creo que Artemis bien podría ir a Ravenclaw—susurro Derek hacia sus primos.

—Olvidadlo, irán Gryffindor.

—No puedo creer que diga esto—dijo Danny—, pero concuerdo con Derek.

—No, no puedes traicionarme Danny.

—¡Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff!

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Ravenclaw!

Harry se giro sonriendo a Artemis, pero ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos observando a su familia. Al final de la comida Harry estaba lleno y no le entraba mas, todo los recipientes estaban vacíos y los platos se habían limpiado hasta no dejar ni una sola sobra.

—Felicidades, Harry—la señora Bradley lo felicito colocando frente a él la torta que Hagrid le había regalado, lo único diferentes eran las velas encendidas que ahora tenia.

Todo el mundo se entorno alrededor de Harry en cuanto vieron la torda y empezaron a cantar la melodía de feliz cumpleaños liderada por Derek. Harry nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, aquel era el mejor día de su vida, por muchas razones: se había enterado que era mago, iría a hogwarts, por primera vez en años recibía un pastel de cumpleaños y una calurosa familia le había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Todos recibieron un pedazo de torta pero el mas grande fue el de Harry, sin importar cuan bien habían comido no iba a desperdiciar el pedazo de torta.

La conversaciones continuaron el resto de la tarde, Artemis se sentó en medio de sus abuelos mientras hablaban sobre hogwarts, contándole sus pequeñas nietas sus experiencias vividas en ese lugar. El señor Jones padre , de cabello pelirrojo/canoso peinado hacia atrás, parecía un hombre estricto por su apariencia pero había resultado muy agradable al igual que su esposa.

—Siéntate aquí, muchacho—el señor Jones hijo le insto a sentarse junto a el—. Severus, este muchacho me recuerda a ti, solo que tu si sabias sobre magia cuando te conocimos.

—Cuando lo conocimos nosotras, Iván—replico la señorita Jones—. Tu te acercasteis a él por que nosotras te contamos sobre él.

—En mi memoria es diferente—respondió su hermano—. Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo es que terminasteis conociendo a Potter?

—Eso es lo que yo también quiero saber—la gemela de la señora Bradley le dio un codazo amistoso al profesor Snape.

—Era necesario ya que en hogwarts estábamos seguros que no pondría responder la carta cuando llegara—explico el profesor Snape—. Su familia es _muggle_ y no poseen por obvios motivos una lechuza.

—Eso fue muy amable—dijo la señorita Jones—. El pobre muchacho jamás hubiera sabido que hacer. Pero ¿qué me dices, Sev?¿se parece mucho a Lily?

—Creo que tu lo sabes.

—Pero tu conocisteis mejor a Evans, fueron mejores amigos, yo solo la vi un par de veces.

—Entonces, Sev, ¿a quien se parece?, en cuanto a carácter por que es obvio que se parece en lo físico a Potter—dijo la abuela Jones—. Tanto que parece la reencarnación de James Potter.

El profesor Snape le lanzó una mirada a Harry que en aquel momento se había quedado atónico. ¿El profesor Snape había sido el mejor amigo de madre? Espero la respuesta a la pregunta de la abuela de Artemis, siempre se había preguntado sobre sus padres y tía Petunia nunca había querido hablar sobre ellos.

—Creo que a su madre—respondió el profesor Snape.

—Lo mismo pensé yo—la señorita Rebekah le sonrió al profesor—. Es tan educado y amable, tan diferente a Potter.

—¿Conoció a mi madre, profesor Snape?—interrumpió Harry.

—Podríamos decir que si, en el pasado éramos amigos.

—¿Enserio? ¿Como era ella?

Todos los demás se apartaron de ellos para que pudieran hablar sin ser molestados regresando al tema que habían discutido en la mesa.

—Era sin duda la mejor del año, una buena estudiante debo decir.

—¿Y conoció usted a mi padre? ¿eran amigos también?

—Lamentablemente no, señor Potter—el profesor Snape parecía aún mas serio—. Su padre y yo no éramos amigos, pero conocí muy bien a su madre.

—Me parezco algo a ella, Hagrid dijo me parezco a mi padre, pero que tengo los ojos de mi madre.

—Puedo decir que parte de sus ojos, tiene algunos rasgos de Lily—dijo Snape observándolo—. Por ejemplo la barbilla y la nariz son algo de ella.

Harry toco ambas partes sonriendo. Tenia su nariz y su barbilla.

—Mi querida, Artemis—escucharon a la abuela Jones que en aquel momento le pellizco las mejillas a su nieta—. Tú serás una gran bruja, un gran orgullo para nosotros ¿no Edward? Será la bruja más inteligente de su clase como sus primos. Creo que en eso todos podemos estar de acuerdo.

—Por su puesto—dijo el señor Jones hijo abrazando a su hija mas pequeña—. Megan y Artemis serán las mejores del año.

—Ambas sin duda serán estupendas en lo que hagan—dijo el abuelo Jones sonriendo a sus dos nietas—. Como Derek y Clarisse.

—Si es que no resultan las peores del año—susurro Derek que claramente bromeaba.

—Siempre podemos asegurarnos con Severus.

El nombrado ni siquiera levanto la vista para saber por que lo habían mencionado, el muchacho aún le preguntaba sobre su madre.

—Apuesto que Severus se las arreglara para saber en que casa terminara antes de que la selección comience.

—Yo sigo creyendo que Megan y Artemis serán Gryffindor,

—Pero, hija, ¿que casa prefieres?

Artemis levanto la mirada. Aquella era una pregunta que no le había hecho a ella desde que hizo su primer signo de magia, todo el mundo había especulado a la casa donde podría ir pero nunca le habían preguntado que deseaba ella. Todo el mundo simplemente tenia espectativas puesta sobre ella.

—Realmente no estoy segura, madre—contesto Megan—. Pero no me importaría ir a Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, en cualquiera de las dos están mis hermanos.

—No te preocupes, Meg—Derek le despeino el cabello—. Clarisse y yo estaremos contigo los primeros días.

—Sea donde quedes—Clarisse sonrió—. Lo mismo va para ti, Artemis.

Artemis le regreso la sonrisa asintiendo.

—No se olviden de mi—hablo Danny—. Conmigo también pueden contar, después de todo, ya soy como de la familia ¿o no?

—Por supuesto, Danny—dijo la tía Emily abrazando a la muchacha—. Tu eres como otra hija para mi.

Su tío Iván estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bueno, yo espero que Rayza termine en Ravenclaw—su tía Rebekah la abrazo y Artemis reprimió una mueca al escuchar aquel nombre—. Debo estar a favor de mi antigua casa.

—Odio tener que contradecirte…

—No me hagas reír, Iván.

—…Pero sigo creyendo que será buena Gryffindor—continuo el tío Iván—. Puede ser inteligente y no necesariamente una Ravenclaw.

—Realmente a dicho algo inteligente—dijo su madre riendo.

Los demás soltaron una risita.

—En mi opinión, creo que mi hija será una estupenda bruja—dijo su madre sonriéndole orgullosa—. Sea Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o incluso Slytherin.

La mirada que le dio su madre era tranquilizadora y a la vez misteriosa, como si ella conociera el resultado y solo estaba esperando a que se cumpliera. Un rato mas de platica sobre otros temas que no tenían que ver con hogwarts y empezaron a despedirse. Su tío y su familia fueron los primeros en irse.

—Yo también me despido—dijo Danny—. Mi familia debe estar _preocupada _por mi.

Sus abuelos no se fueron sin antes darle un regalo, era una nueva mochila de cuero para llevar a hogwarts. Su abuelo en secreto le confeso que no se sintiera presionada y siguiera su corazón, sin preocuparse por lo que todos pensaran.

—Nunca lo he sabido—susurro Artemis a su abuelo—. ¿A que casa de hogwarts pertenecisteis? El tío Iván dijo que la mayoría de la familia Jones desde generaciones perteneció a Gryffindor, pero tu nunca has dicho que fueras Gryffindor.

—Por que no lo soy.— Su abuelo sonrió.— A diferencia de mis padres y mi hermana, fui a otra casa, a la menos esperada para ellos.

—¿Cual?

—Te lo contare cuando te vea la próxima vez, cuando nos visites para navidad.

Artemis suspiro decepcionada, tendría que aguardar hasta saber la respuesta.

—No cambiarias de opinión si te lo pidiera—pidió Artemis.

—Solo diré esto: Las cosas mas inesperadas pueden pasarnos estando en hogwarts—su abuelo sonrió y le beso la frente—. Hay que crear nuestro propio camino, princesa.

Artemis sonrió. Y sus abuelos desaparecieron tras sus tíos y primos.

—Debería despedirme yo también.

—Tan pronto te vas, Sev.—Su tía Rebekah se había quedado—. Quédate un rato mas, a que vas a tu casa, aquí al menos tendrás compañía.

—Sí, hazle caso a mi tía—pidió Artemis.

_Así podre intentar sonsacarte la información sobre cómo se las arreglan para seleccionar en Hogwarts._

—No, será otro día—dijo su padre besándola en la frente—. Tendré que regresar al señor Potter con su familia.

No quedo de otra.

—Nos veremos, Harry—dijo Artemis—. Te enviare una carta con la lechuza de mi madre, también le diré a Draco si no te molesta.

—Seria genial que ambos me escribieran.

—Lamento si mi familia fue algo bochornosa.

—Tonterías. Pienso que son sensacionales—dijo Harry sinceramente.

Una vez que ambos, Harry y Severus se fueron, Artemis entro a su habitación. Las paredes eran de un papel tapiz rosado con un estampado de flores multicolor. En una esquina había un baúl en forma de cofre, donde Cassie guardaba sus cosas mas preciadas, había un escritorio en la habitación, el cual estaba desordenada. Había un libro que resaltaba entre las cosas de su escritorio, era un viejo libro titulado "Hogwarts: Los inicios", en el que hablaban solo sobre los fundadores de hogwarts y los múltiples mitos que rodeaban a ese cuarteto de magos.

Se acerco a su cama donde descansaba la jaula donde se encontraba su nueva mascota, debía escogerle un nombre y uno muy bueno, algo le decía a Artemis que aquel hurón iba a ser especial para ella.

Los siguientes días había ido a visitar a Draco Malfoy un par de veces, en una de esas visitas la conversación giro en torno a Harry Potter.

—…Y no conocía nada de nada, ni siquiera que era un mago.

—¿Nada?

—Nada—dijo Artemis—, realmente me sorprendió.

—Todo lo que pensamos estuvo mal todo este tiempo—dijo Draco tirando una piedra al lago—. No es tan impresionante como lo imaginamos, al menos tiene… ¿Potter tiene…la cicatriz?

—No le pregunte, mi madre me habría castigado y quiero ir a hogwarts ¿tu sabes? —dijo Artemis—. Pero la tiene, Ollivander removió su cabello para verla y aproveche para ver también.

—¿Con forma de rayo?

Artemis asintió.

—Como sea, tal vez no sea buena idea mencionar eso. Mamá me dijo que debíamos tratarlo como alguien mas del montón—comento la muchacha—. Así que nada de llamarlo famoso Harry Potter ni preguntas sobre la cicatriz y todo eso.

Draco se encogió en hombros.

—Esta bien.

—De todas formas, parece un tipo agradable ¿no lo crees? —dijo Artemis lanzado una piedra.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez—dijo—. A padre no le agrado lo que le conté sobre él.

Artemis lo observo de reojo, para Draco siempre había sido importante la opinión de su padre aunque intentara negarlo.

—¿Qué no le agrado?

—Que fuera criado como un hijo de _muggles_.

—¿Y tu que opinas? —pregunto Artemis evitando mirarlo—. Por que, había creído que estabas encantado con la idea ser amigo de Harry y enseñarle sobre nuestro mundo.

—¡Y lo estoy! Solo he hecho un comentario, solo… ¿Qué puedo decir?

—¿No crees que tu padre le guste que hagas amistad con él?

Draco y Artemis se miraron fijamente a los ojos, él frunció el ceño y finalmente dijo:

—No cree que deba juntarme con él, no piensa en Harry como una buena influencia por su familia_ muggle_.

Artemis asintió, ella sabia de sobra que el señor Malfoy era alguien muy especial y había que tener cierto cuidado. El padre de Draco había intentado convencerla sobre la importancia de la sangre y del estatus social, cosas que a Artemis no le importaban; ella era mestiza y no era ninguna riquilla. Le había seguido la corriente al señor Malfoy pero solo por Draco, que en sus ojos podían verse la desesperación siempre que tocaban un tema delicado como el estatus de la sangre; Artemis creía que lo hacia apropósito para que ella odiara su parte muggle y se aferrara solo a su parte mágica, aún cuando sus palabras no fuera directas se podía entender el sentido, pero ¿como odiar a los _muggles _cuando su padre había sido uno? Sin importar que no lo conociera, ella era parte _muggle_ y no le avergonzaba.

—¿Y que harás?

Draco se quedo mirando el lago.

—Digamos, que lo que no sepa no lo lastimara.

Una sonrisa se deslizo por los labios de ambos jóvenes.

* * *

Cada día faltaba menos para ir a hogwarts, Harry no podía dejar contra los días. Cuando los Dursley la tarde de su cumpleaños, todo parecía diferente y extraño. Sus tíos eran mas amables con el, Harry, hasta Dudley, quien ya no lo molestaba. De hecho, le tenia miedo y no podía estar en la misma habitación que él.

Tía Petunia no le obligaba a hacer el desayuno o ayudarla a hacerlo, tampoco era obligado a hacer alguna labor en la casa, que no fuera limpiar su habitación, el único lugar a donde sus tíos ni Dudley entraban. Tío Vernon ya no lo regañaba por cualquier cosa como lo hacia antes y Dudley había dejado de ser el niño mimado, ahora antes de todo, siempre ponían a Harry en primer lugar. Por ejemplo, si servían la comida, tía Petunia primero se aseguraba de servirle primero y que tuviera la cantidad suficiente; Tío Vernon en vez de enviarlo por el correo mandaba a Dudley. Y este ni siquiera se quejaba, aunque hacia muecas de fastidio pero acata las ordenes al mismo tiempo que balanceaba su bastón para golpear las cosas en su camino.

Harry no sabia a que se debía el cambio de comportamiento de los Dursley, se preguntaba si le tenían miedo; por que Harry algunas veces podía ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro de sus tíos. O tal vez podría deberse a otra razón de la cual ignoraba, tal vez la platica que había tenido el profesor Snape con sus tíos cuando lo trajo de regreso fue lo que hizo el cambio; el caso era que todo lo que pasaba era un mejora en muchos aspectos. Consiguió ropa nueva y a su talla, uno nuevos lentes con la graduación que Harry necesitaba. No eran muy diferentes a los anteriores, eran redondos pero podía ver con mas claridad. _Hedwig, _como había decidido llamar a su lechuza luego de encontrar el nombre en el libro de Historia de la Magia. Era su única compañía en Privet Drive, cuando Artemis no lo invitaba a ir salir junto con Draco; el padrastro de Artemis era muy amable y simpático al igual que la señora Bradley, los fines de semana los llevaban a los tres al zoológico (en donde Harry no tenia una buena experiencia), al cine o simplemente se quedaban en Mallory 901 a comer un poco de tarta de melaza.

Pero su estancia en Privet Drive estaba empezando a ser un poco deprimente. Nadie le dirigían la palabra al menos que fuera necesario; como preguntarle: "¿Quieres mas o estas satisfecho?" o "No lo limpies, lo hare yo". Harry había tenido que buscar que hacer en su tiempo libre, leía por la noche en su cama hasta tarde mientras _Hedwig _entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque _Hedwig _llevaba ratones muertos. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre. No podía esperar a que llegara el primero de septiembre.

El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.

—Hum… ¿Tío Vernon?

Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.

—Hum…necesito estar mañana en King Cross para…para ir a Hogwarts.

Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.

—¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?

Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.

—Muchas gracias.

Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.

—Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas? Harry no contestó nada.

—¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?

—No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que el profesor Snape le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.

Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.

—¿Andén qué?

—Nueve y tres cuartos.

—No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.

—Eso dice mi billete.

—Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.

—¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.

—Dudley necesita algunas cosas para su escuela.

Artemis se removió en su cama mientras su madre abría la cortinas y la llamaba para que se levantara. Cuando la luz del día le dio de lleno en la cara, Artemis se levanto sin animos antes de recordar que día era. Se levanto animada y bajo a desayunar luego de cambiarse. Dio una revisión a su baúl para asegurarse que estuviera todo en orden y no olvidara nada. _Warlock_, como había decidido llamar a su pequeño hurón, estaba seguro en su jaula con un poco de comida y agua_._ Bajando las escaleras fue a pedirle a John que le hiciera el favor de bajar sus cosas.

—Por supuesto. No tienes por que preguntarlo.

Luego de que el baúl estuviera en el auto, estuvieron listos para partir hacia King Cross. Al llegar a la estación, buscaron un carrito donde colocaron el baúl y se encaminaron hacia los andenes 9 y 10. Artemis no veía ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.

—Cariño, estas segura que era el anden nueve y tres cuartos—pregunto John.

—Por supuesto—dijo su madre e hizo una señal a la pared—. Es por aquí.

—¿La pared? —dijo Artemis.

—¿Hay algún tipo de pesadillo secreto?—dijo John interesado.

—Acertasteis, John—su madre beso a su padrastro y luego giro su mirada hacia ella—. Escucha, Artemis, lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes.

Artemis miro indecisa la barrera.

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que no se chocaras. Pueden correr, eso calma los nervios —añadió su madre.

—Correr hacia la barrera, ¿eso es todo?—dijo Artemis.

Su madre asintió.

—Si estas nerviosa puedo ir contigo, linda.

—No, puedo hacerlo—dijo firme.

Artemis tomo su carrito con fuerza y corrió hacia la barrera, cerro los ojos en el ultimo momento esperando el choque que nunca llego.

Al abrir los ojos quedo maravillada con lo que veía, un tren escarlata se encontraba a la derecha, ahí estaba el rotulo que decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Al mirar a sus espalda había arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».

Artemis no podía estar mas maravillada y eufórica. El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

Su madre y John aparecieron un minutos después, su madre parecía estar recordando buenos tiempo mientras observaba a su alrededor.

—Bien, ahora hay que buscar un vagón—dijo—. Vamos, John.

—… Ah, si… claro.

Artemis no era la única que parecían maravillados con el lugar. John parecía tener los ojos desorbitados observando a su alrededor.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban casi llenos de estudiantes, buscaron uno vacío y en su camino se encontraron a los Malfoys.

—¿Quieres compartir compartimiento conmigo? —le pregunto Draco, quien se había acercado.

—¿Mamá…?

—No tienes ni que preguntar—dijo Abigail sonriendo a ambos niños.

Lucius Malfoy se ofreció a subir el baúl en cuanto se acercaron. Había mirado de forma extraña a John como el día de su boda, cuando se presento con ellos de una forma educada. Y estando ahora, los niños a punto de partir, Lucius no podía evitar inspeccionar a su marido con la mirada; a los Malfoy no les agradaban los _muggles_, Abigail lo tenia presente pero sabia que por la amistad que tenían ella y Narcissa, Lucius se mantendría a raya.

—¿Cómo has estado, querida? —Narcissa la abrazo—. Un gusto verte de nuevo, John.

—Narcissa, es un gusto verla—dijo John estrechándole la mano.

—Lucius, ven a saludar a John y a Abigail.

Este se acerco y actuó correctamente, aunque Abigail no pudo evitar ver la incomodidad de él al verse en un lugar publico junto a un _muggle_. Abigail sonrió sin que aquello le molestara, lo que Lucius Malfoy pensara de su familia la tenia sin cuidado, siempre y cuando no se metiera con ellos, por que no se lo perdonaría. Sin embargo, Narcissa parecía animada y triste a la vez por su único hijo, poco le importaba si John era _muggle_ y estaba junto a ella hablando; Narcissa parecía mas tolerante que Lucius, a pesar de las apariencias e incluso sabia sobre algunas novelas _muggles_ que era un tema de interés entre John y ella.

—Artemis—llamo a su hija cuando ya faltaba poco para que el tren partiera. Viéndole de pie junto a ella a punto de irse a hogwarts, Abigail sintió todas esas emociones que había reprimido los últimos días: nostalgia, tristeza, alegría y preocupación. Que difícil seria dejarla partir, no verla todos los días en casa, con su bonita sonrisa y sus cabellos en un par de trencitas; Abigail se pregunto si su madre había tenido el mismo pensamiento cuando ella y Rebekah partieron a hogwarts.—Pórtate bien, Artemis, estudia mucho y evita los problemas. Te voy a extrañar.

—Y yo a ti, mamá. ¿Me escribirás, verdad? ¿Lo harás? —le susurro anhelante.

Abigail se arrodillo y la abrazo sin contenerse. Seria la ultima vez que vería a su pequeña hasta que llegaran las vacaciones de diciembre.

—Por supuesto que si, mi amor. Te voy a extrañar demasiado… además tengo que saber en que casa quedasteis—susurro a su oído—. No me importa donde quedes, yo te seguiré amando. No me molestare en lo absoluto.

—¿Enserio?

Parecía que su opinión sobre ese asunto era la que mas desea saber. No había comentado mucho del asunto, se había limitado a contradecir o confundir a los demás para que olvidaran el tema.

—No te mentiría con algo así. Te enviare una gran tarta de melaza para que compartas con Harry y Draco. Cuídate, mi niña. No sabes como te echare de menos, tu eres mi mas grande orgullo…para mi, y para tu padre.

Fue duro mencionarlo sin tener que hacerlo. Se despego un poco de su hija, y contuvo las lagrimas, el parecido entre ambos era palpable solo si se prestaba la suficiente atención y si alguien que lo hubiera conocido… Abigail se tranquilizo, nadie lo reconocería en el rostro de su pequeña; todos los que lo habían conocido estaban muertos o locos, y quienes sabían la verdad, guardarían el secreto en un silencio permanente que odiaban. Había tenido buenos motivos para ocultar aquello y no se arrepentía, Narcissa lo había comprendido a la perfección sin cuestionarla, ella había entendido lo que una madre hacia por proteger a su único hijo. Severus aunque lo conoció apenas se estaba dándose cuenta del parecido, y aún así estaba muy lejos de saber la respuesta; Abigail solo podía conformarse en que Severus no trataría de encontrar la respuesta por que él mismo temía saber la verdad.

—Estarás muy orgullosa de mi.

Artemis le sonrió con determinación y arrogancia, la misma sonrisa que había poseído su padre. A pesar de que ambos se parecían, había diferencias entre ellos y Abigail se pregunto si a él le hubiera molestado que su hija hubiera sido tan diferente a su familia; supuso que no, lo había conocido mejor que nadie y sabia que él mismo estaría orgulloso de Artemis.

—Lo se, Artemis—respondió dándole un ultimo abrazo.

—Adiós, John. Te veré en navidad.

—Claro… si puedes envíame una de esas ranas de chocolate. Cuídate y que te vaya bien en la escuela. Estudia mucho.

—Gracias, claro que te enviare lo que me pides—Lo abrazo, era una imagen tierna de presenciar.

John tal vez no era un sofisticado mago, pero era él tipo de hombre por el que Abigail se enamoraría: misterioso, gracioso y de mente abierta.

—Adiós, señores Malfoy.

Lucios inclino la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

—Te deseo un buen viaje, Artemis—Narcissa no era tan recta como su marido y abrazo a su hija como si fuera suya—. Espero que te vaya bien en hogwarts.

—Gracias.

—Ven Draco.

—¡Mamá no en publico!—protesto Draco cuando su madre lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que el labial rojo de Narcissa le dejo marcado.

—Te extrañare tanto. No te veré en mucho tiempo, mi bebé…

—¡Mamá! —sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas intentando no mirar a nadie de los presentes.

Cuando Draco se hubo zafado de los brazos de su madre, se giro a su padre.

—Padre—dijo el muchacho inclinando la cabeza a modo de despedida.

—Se un buen chico, Draco—le dijo el señor Malfoy—. Eres un Malfoy, recuérdalo.

Abigail no comento nada, pero frunció el ceño ante la despedida tan seca entre esos dos. Incluso John y Artemis que no estaban relacionados, habían tenido una despedida mas cálida.

Se oyó un silbato, que anunciaba que el tren pronto partiría. Sin mas Artemis y Draco subieron al tren, y se asomaron por la ventana para ver a sus respectivas familias despedirse de ambos. El tren empezó a ponerse en marcha minutos después, mientras desde la ventana ambos se despedían con la mano de sus madres que intentaban no llorar, hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente y ya no se podían ver. Artemis tomo asiento mirando aún por la ventana.

—Aquí estamos—dijo Draco moviendo las manos, un gesto que hacia cuando usualmente estaba nervioso—, rumbo a hogwarts.

—Rumbo a hogwarts—repitió Artemis.

Parecía un sueño que por fin estuviera partiendo hacia hogwarts, había esperado tanto por aquel momento y se sentía tan triste, pasaría un largo tiempo antes de volver a ver el rostro de su madre. Por lo menos Artemis tenia el consuelo de saber que John estaría con ella, era un buen tipo y cuidaría de su madre.

—Es casi inimaginable.

—Totalmente y aún así estamos rumbo a hogwarts, Art—dijo Draco.

Artemis se giro a Draco sonriendo. Su estancia en hogwarts seria mejor que en sus antiguas escuelas _muggles_, y estando con sus amigos nada podía salir mal.

—Me pregunto donde estará Harry—dijo Artemis recordándolo en aquel momento.

—Deberíamos ir a buscarlo, no te parece—dijo Draco—. No conoce a nadie mas que a nosotros y aún tiene muchas cosas que aprender.

—Eh…Draco, antes de que salgamos, tal vez deberías…

Artemis se señalo la mejilla para darle a entender algo. Draco lo adivino y se apresuro a borrar el beso que su madre le dejo marcado en la mejilla.

Recorrieron los vagones en busca de Harry, en se detuvieron a saludar a un par de conocidos y mas adelante se detuvieron.

—¿Draco? —Artemis se giro y lo vio frente a un vagón en el cual desde afuera se podía escuchar la conversación. Solo un par de segundos después Draco abrió lel compartimiento. Artemis se acerco llena de curiosidad por saber a quien encontró.

—…los _muggles_ no pueden ver Hogwarts, hay un hechizo sobre el castillo que hace a los _muggles_ creer que están viendo un lugar en ruinas con un cartel que dice: "Peligro no entre"…

Había dos persona en el vagón. La que hablaba tenía voz de mandona, su cabello color castaño estaba despeinado y tenia los dientes de delante bastante largos; y ya llevaba la túnica de hogwarts puesta.

—Vaya, padre no me conto sobre eso—dijo Draco reflexionando.

—Tampoco sabia sobre ello—admitió Artemis—. Pero es un dato muy interesante.

La muchacha se giro hacia ellos sonriendo.

—También se que Hogwarts nadie puede parecerse, tiene un montón hechizos de protección a su alrededor.

—Eso si que lo sabia—dijo Artemis sin poder recordar el libro donde lo vio—. Tampoco se puede usar tecnología _muggle_, por toda la magia que rodea al castillo.

—¡Así es! —la muchacha les sonrió—. Veo que no fui la única en leer historia de la magia, hay muchos mas datos curiosos sobre hogwarts en el libro. Como las escaleras encantadas de hogwarts…

Artemis sonrió recordando el tour privado que Snape le había dado, para conociera las principales aulas y lugares de hogwarts para evitar perderse.

—Es un gusto concerté, soy Draco Malfoy—dijo su acompañante—. Ella es Artemis Jones.

La otra muchacha en el vagón hizo un gesto de disgusto que no paso desapercibido para Artemis.

—Hermione Granger—la muchacha se presento—. Y ella es Lavender. Sus nombre son interesantes. En la mitología griega había una diosa con el nombre de Artemisa, era la diosa de la caza y la luna. Y también era una diosa virgen, que prometió proteger su castidad y de las doncellas a su servicio.

—Ese es su nombre. Artemisa—confirmo Draco.

—Y el tuyo significa dragón y seguramente es el nombre de alguna estrella o constelación, no estoy segura, pero lo leí en uno de los libros que compre en el callejón Diagon.

—Constelación—dijo Artemis sonriendo—. Pareces saber mucho.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no recuerdo nada sobre mitología griega…

Artemis se giro hacia Draco alzando la ceja. _¿Cuándo has sabido algo sobre mitología griega? _Draco la ignoro.

—Es muy interesante, son mitos que los humanos de la antigua Grecia creían con fervor e incluso le daban sacrifico a los dioses—dijo Hermione que empezó a explicar lo que los antiguos griegos creían, como el titán cronos comía a sus hijos y al final fue derrotado por sus propios hijos que eran los dioses, sobre como se conformaban los doce olímpicos y los grandes héroes y semidioses que los dioses tuvieron.

—Interesante—dijo Draco cuando la muchacha termino su relato.

—Toda una listilla, Granger—le dijo el muchacha de nombre Lavender que no parecía interesada en la conversación. Sin despedirse se retiro del vagón, sin siquiera darle una mirada a su acompañante.

—Bueno—dijo Artemis—. Fue un gusto conocerte, Hermione, pero debemos irnos. Estamos buscando a un amigo.

—Cierto—dijo Draco—. Tenemos que mostrarle a Harry lo que tu hurón puede hacer.

—¿Tienes un hurón? —dijo Hermione—. Creí que solo se podían traer lechuza, sapos o gatos.

—Mi padrino me dijo que no era una regla—dijo Artemis—. Que se podían traer mascotas pequeñas y fáciles de cuidar, como un hurón o un ratón.

—Mi familia tiene un águila para la correspondencia—comento Draco—. ¿Tienen alguna mascota?

—No tengo ninguna.

—Bueno, no te pierdes de nada—dijo Draco—. _Aquila_ no es exactamente mi mascota… Bueno, te dejamos.

—Nos vemos.

Artemis y Draco siguieron buscando en otros compartimientos, y esta vez se detuvieron cuando un muchacho de cara regordeta y expresión afligida se les acerco.

—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?

Artemis y Draco intercambiaron una mirada. _¡Tiene un sapo!_ La muchacha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar sonreír mientras Draco ni siquiera lo intento.

—Lo siento tanto, pero no hemos visto ninguno.

El muchacho gimió.

—¡La he perdido! ¡Trevor siempre se esta escapando!

—Terminaras encontrándolo, no te preocupes—dijo Artemis intentando animarlo aunque no podía creer por que estuviera tan afligido por un sapo.

—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...

El muchacho de cabello castaño y regordete siguió su camino. En ese momento Artemis sintió simpatía por él al recordar a _Warlock_ que estaba durmiendo en su jaula; si ella perdiera a su hurón también estaría triste. En los siguientes vagones que se asomaron Artemis pregunto por un sapo, obviamente ellos parecían menos discretos por que no ocultaron las risitas.

—La novata tiene un sapo.

—¿En que año vives?

—Igual que el otro tontito…Aquí no hay ningún sapo, será mejor que vayas a _saltar_ a otra parte para encontrarlo.

Artemis cerro el vagón con tanta fuerza por el enojo. Hogwarts no era tan diferente a las escuelas _muggle_s que asistió y se compadeció de el pobre muchacho que había tenido que escucharlos al preguntar por su mascota.

—¿Por qué preguntasteis por el sapo?

—Me sentí mal por él—dijo Artemis—. Si yo perdiera a _Warlock_ me sentiría mal y mas si al buscarlo se burlaran de mi.

—Pero nadie podría burlarse de ti, tu hurón es asombroso—aseguro Draco—Además, yo no lo permitiría.

—Pero de ser un sapo se burlarían—replico Artemis—. Por eso me siento mal por el pobre chico y mientras buscamos a Harry decidí preguntar por su sapo.

Draco rodo los ojos, pero en los siguientes vagones que buscaron pregunto por Trevor. En uno de los últimos vagones Artemis se detuvo al mirar adentro, ahí estaba Harry; abrió el compartimiento y dijo:

—Harry te hemos estado buscando—volteo hacia donde estaba Draco a unos metros de ella—. Lo encontré.

—¿A quien encontrasteis, Arte? —pregunto Draco caminando hacia ella—. ¿A Potter o a Trevor?

Artemis se giro hacia el compartimiento al escuchar una risita que alguien intento ocultar de forma fatal. Frunció el ceño. Se habían reído por que creyeron que tenia un sapo y ahora por que su nombre parecía gracioso. Nada diferente del mundo _muggle_, y era una gran desilusión. Se sentía tan frustrada y enojada, se había resignado todos esos años esperando que al llegar a hogwarts todo fuera distinto y lo único diferente era que todos hacían magia.

—Por fin—Draco se situó detrás de ella—. Que difícil eres de encontrar, Potter.

—Hola, Draco—saludo Harry.

El muchacho pelirrojo de nuevo tocio intentando ocultar unas risitas. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró sobre su hombro.

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no?

—No solo el tuyo—dijo Artemis sin evitarlo, estaba cansada de las burlas—. Seguramente se reirá de todos los nombres que escucha, me imagino que hizo lo mismo al escuchar el nombre de Harry.

El muchacho enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Creo saber quien es—dijo Draco—. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos y llenos de pecas.

—Te hablo de los Weasley o de mi familia—dijo Artemis mirándolo sobre su hombro.

—Weasley—respondió haciendo un gesto de que no importaba—, tu familia son también rubios. En cualquier caso, si es un Weasley no se por que debería reírse de nosotros, al menos que tenga un nombre espectacular.

Las orejas del muchacho no podía ser mas roja.

—¿Tienen algo contra mi familia?

—No—dijo Artemis—. Pero evidentemente tu tienes algo contra los nombres de otros.

Sacudió la cabeza, su madre le había pedido que se mantuviera alejado de los problemas y por ella haría un esfuerzo.

—Oye, Harry—dijo—. ¿Vienes con nosotros? Estábamos buscando un sapo que perdió alguien.

El muchacho pelirrojo pareció sorprendido.

—Y después puedes unírtenos en nuestro vagón—añadió Draco—. Hay un par de cosas que quería mostrarte.

—Seguro—dijo Harry dándole una ultima mirada a su acompañante—. ¿Es su amigo? El niño del sapo perdido.

No exactamente un amigo, pensó Artemis mientras se hacia un lado.

—Lo conocimos hace unos momentos—dijo.

—Los detalle no importan—dijo Draco apresurando a Harry—. Perdió un sapo, esta llorando y necesita ayuda. Vamos.

—¿Quién era él? —pregunto Artemis cuando se alejaron del vagón.

—Se llama Ron Weasley.

—Sabia que era un Weasley—dijo Draco mirándola con sus ojos astutos.

—Como sea—dijo Artemis—. Estábamos ayudando a un niño que perdió su sapo, Harry, pero realmente no sabemos como se llama nos falto presentarnos.

—Seguramente no lo encontraremos, estaba preguntando en los compartimientos por su sapo—dijo Draco.

—¿Ocurre algo Harry?

Harry levanto la mirada y negó, pero Artemis estaba segura de que algo pasaba pero decidió no preguntar. Al mirar hacia uno los vagones, Artemis se detuvo y con horror miro a un grupo de niños dentro que conocía. Apresuro el paso cuando uno de ellos giro en su dirección y arrastro a Harry y Draco con ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Harry.

—Mejor que nos alejemos—dijo Artemis—. O nos arrepentiremos.

—¿Quién?

Artemis le dijo de quien se trataba moviendo los labios, Draco entendió pero no parecía importarle que Smith saliera, pero a Artemis si, de estar frente a frente con él era una pelea segura y no quería que el viaje a hogwarts empeorara aún mas.

—¡Miren! —dijo Draco señalando a lo lejos—. Creo que es él…¿aunque ahora esta acompañado?

—Esta con Hermione.

Artemis reprimió una risita al ver como la muchacha arrastraba consigo al muchacho por cada uno de los compartimentos.

—Hola—dijo Artemis—. Parece que ya te están ayudando a buscar a tu sapo. No creo que deban seguir preguntando por este lado, Draco y yo ya hemos pasado por aquí y no hemos encontrado nada.

—¿También habéis estado ayudando? Así que no encontraron nada por esos rumbos. Eso si es una mala suerte, aunque no hemos preguntando en los primeros vagones—dijo Hermione reflexionando—. Seguro ahí podemos encontrarlo. ¡Vamos!

No solo se dirigió a chico del sapo, sino que a ellos también como si se hubieran ofrecido a seguir ayudándolos. Artemis apenas pudo intercambiar miradas con Draco y Harry antes de ser arrastrada por Hermione.

—¿Quién es?

Desde atrás se escucho el susurro de Harry.

—No me he presentado—Hermione se giro hacia Harry—. Soy Hermione Granger, es un placer.

—Harry Potter.

—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.

—¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.

Artemis miro a Draco que igualmente parecía sorprendido sobre aquello.

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, también probé unos pocos hechizos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Espero que eso sea suficiente...

Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

Artemis estaba aturdida. ¿Había escuchado bien? Se había aprendido todo los libros de memoria e incluso repasado unos pocos hechizos… _¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hacer magia fuera de hogwarts? _Artemis frunció el ceño ante eso. Nadie le había dicho que se podía hacer magia antes de ingresar a hogwarts. _Es injusto, todos los hechizos que pude practicar…_

—De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville y después todos ustedes vaya a cambiarse por la túnica.

Y continuo caminando arrastrando a Artemis y al chico del sapo.

—¡Vamos! No hay que perder el tiempo.

—Amigo, no tenia idea de que salieras en un libro—alcanzo a escuchar a Draco.

La búsqueda por el sapo de Neville no fue muy buena, ya que no encontraron nada y siempre terminaban encontrándose con graciositos que se burlaban de Neville, como se llamaba el chico del sapo. Aunque Artemis sonrió cuando llegaron a un vagón, ahí dentro estaba sus primas riendo.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno—dijo Hermione pero nadie le prestaba atención.

—¡Artemis!—Clarisse le sonrió abiertamente—. Eres tu. Creímos que no te encontraríamos hasta llegar a hogwarts.

—Hola, Clarisse—saludo Artemis—. ¿Qué tal todo, Megan? Danny me encanta tu vestido.

—Tranquilo—Megan sonrió—. Un poco nerviosa eso es todo.

—Gracias—dijo Danny parándose para mostrar mejor el vestido—. Lo arregle un poco, quedo bien ¿no?

El vestido azul oscuro estaba un poco desgarrado por los bordes y por la mayor parte inferior.

—Hola—saludo Danny a Harry—, ¿qué cuentas, niño "m"?

—¿Niño "M"?

—Niño milagroso—contesto Clarisse—. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos Artemis?

—Este es Draco Malfoy—presento Artemis—. Del que te he hablado.

—El chico Malfoy—dijo Danny mirando fijamente al muchacho—. Mi familia odia a la tuya.

—¿Eres una Weasley?

—No, soy Smith—respondió Danny antes de sonreír—. Gusto en conocerte, pequeño "M".

—¿Pequeño milagro? —supuso Draco sonriéndole.

—Pequeño Malfoy—corrigió Danny estrechándole la mano—. Me agradas chico.

—Parece que este año habrá mucho niños que conocemos—dijo Clarisse.

—Estos son Hermione Granger y Neville—presento Artemis cuando las miradas se dirigieron a ellos.

—Longbottom—dijo Danny girándose hacia el ultimo muchacho—. Otra vez te encuentro, por lo menos tu abuela ya no esta para criticarme.

—Realmente siento eso—dijo Neville apenado.

—No te preocupes—dijo Clarisse—. Danny esta acostumbrada a que la critiquen por todo.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—No nos hemos presentado ¿ o si? —dijo Clarisse—. Buenos, ustedes dos ya nos conocen pero para los que no, soy Clarisse Jones, mi hermana Megan y Danny Jones.

—Creí que tu apellido era Smith—dijo Draco.

—Lo es, pero casi soy de la familia Jones—dijo Danny abrazando por el hombro a Clarisse—. Y me gusta como suena mi nombre con el apellido Jones en vez del patico apellido de mi padre.

—¿Y quien ha perdido un sapo? —pregunto Megan.

—Neville—señalaron Harry y Draco.

—Lo siento—dijo Megan—. No hemos visto ninguno.

—Esta bien…—dijo Neville afligido.

—Por que no va a preguntar a algunos de los prefectos para que los ayuden—dijo Danny—. Tiene un vagón especial para ellos en los primeros vagones.

—Cierto, posiblemente alguno de ellos pueda ayudarle—dijo Clarisse—. Los ayudaría pero no tengo mucha experiencia con cosas perdidas.

—Apenas puede ayudar a su hermana y a su mejor amiga con sus deberes—bromeo Megan.

—Que graciosa.

* * *

Harry no paraba de preguntarse si lo que había dicho Ron era cierto o no, seguía preguntándose aquello hasta que tropezaron con alguien con una extraña insignia verde.

—Disculpad. Eres prefecta ¿no? —dijo Hermione—. Mira Neville necesita ayuda por que ha perdido su sapo…

—¡Ahorita no puedo atender niñerías!—dijo la muchacha que parecía apurada— . ¡Deberías estar feliz! ¿Quién quiere un sapo por mascota? Si me permiten…

—Que sangrona—susurro Artemis cuando se fue.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Harry no estaba seguro de que alguien quisiera ayudar a Neville a buscar su sapo, a nadie parecía importarle que hubiera un sapo perdido en el tren.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —un muchacho pelirrojo y con anteojos apareció frente a unos de los vagones—. ¿Que era ese escandalo?

Traía puesta la túnica de hogwarts y como la muchacha tenia una insignia en el pecho, solo que de color rojo. Hermione dudo pero explico la situación, al terminar el prefecto no lucia muy feliz.

—Derrick nunca se sabe comportar—dijo el muchacho negando con la cabeza—. No se como llego a ser perfecta. Un prefecto es alguien capaz de poder ayudar a otros, además de tener buenas notas y ser buen estudiante.

Inflo su pecho con orgullo haciendo que resaltara la insignia de prefecto.

—¿Nos ayudaras?

—Por supuesto…—sus ojos se desviaron a una figura tras de ellos—. ¡Thompson! Requiero de tu ayuda, deberías hablar con tu compañera Derrick sobre su trato a otros cuando lleguen a pedir ayuda, que ejemplo como prefecta esta dando.

—¿Y por que crees que me escuchara a mi? —el joven se acerco hasta ellos. Su cabello era rubio maíz y su nariz era larda y afilada, no venia solo junto a el, lo acompañaba una chica con la cara llena de pecas y su cabello lacio que caía sobre su espalda—. Verónica no escucha a nadie mas que a si misma.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —pregunto la muchacha. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían insignias de prefecto del mismo color verde como la muchacha de voz chillona que nos los quiso ayudar.

Hermione se apresuro comentarle lo ocurrido antes de que el otro prefecto pudiera abrir la boca.

—No le hagan caso a esa sangrona—dijo la joven—. Es la desgracia de los prefectos en Slytherin, ¿cómo llego a ser prefecta? Creo que es la única menos idiota de todo su año.

—¡Vocabulario, Farley!

—Lo siento—se dirigió hacia ellos—. Como sea, no se preocupen. Richard y yo ayudaremos aquí a nuestro compañero Percy a encontrar a Trevor.

—¿Lo harán?—la voz de Neville sonaba esperanzada.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, Percy Weasley nunca dejaría que un prefecto no cumpliera con su deber—bromeo Richard señalando al tercer prefecto.

La prefecta Farley soltó unas risitas.

—Ustedes pueden iniciar—dijo—. Acompañare a estos pequeños hasta su compartimiento y los buscare después.

En el camino de regreso, la prefecta se presento como Gemma Farley y nuevamente les pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de su compañera e intento animar a Neville a quien llevaba de la mano.

—Un sapo es una mascota excelente—dijo Gemma—. Muchos magos ya no tiene esa clase de mascotas por que no parecen geniales, pero son inteligentes y tu tienes suerte de poseer uno. Yo una vez tuve un sapo, se llamaba _Toto._

—¿Enserio?

—Claro, pero _Toto _tuvo que partir un día hacia un lugar al que todavía no me toca ir—la perfecta sonrió con nostalgia—. Encontraremos a _Trevor_. Pero cuéntenme, ¿están ansiosos por la selección?

—Tengo algo de miedo—confeso Neville.

—Estoy algo nerviosa, no lo puedo evitar—dijo Hermione—. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé.

»Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala…

—Yo he escuchado un par de cosas sobre Slytherin—hablo Harry sin poder evitarlo, necesitaba disipar esa duda—. Dicen que de esa casa han salido los peores magos y brujas, todos ellos estuvieron del lado de Vol…Quien tu sabes.

Artemis y Draco lo miraron al mismo tiempo al igual que la prefecta.

—No la quise ofender de ningún modo…

—No lo haces—dijo la prefecta que no parecía sorprendida—. Desde el momento que todo el mundo se entero de _Quienes ustedes saben_ pertenece a Slytherin hemos estado marcados para siempre.—Dejo caer los parpados con cansancio con un suspiro—. No me extraña que te hayan contado eso, ni menos que te hayan hablado mal de todos nosotros. Estoy segura que todos ustedes han escuchado que hacemos magia negra, que somos futuros mortífagos y que estamos podridos hasta el interior…

—¡Eso no es verdad! —dijo Draco—. Yo no pienso que Slytherin sea una mala casa o este podrida. Mi familia ha ido a Slytherin desde generaciones pasadas.

—Pero que veo aquí—dijo Gemma sonriendo hacia Draco—. Un pequeño legado de padres Slytherin. Tienes razón, pequeño, Slytherin no es malo a pesar de todo lo que digan y lo insultos que hay sobre nosotros—Gemma no perdió la sonrisa—. No niego que hay unos pocos que son unos completos fanfarrones y odiosos, pero en todas las casas hay alguien así. Nada es perfecto, ni siquiera en hogwarts.

—Por lo tanto todas las casas tiene su parte buena y mala—medito Artemis.

—Exactamente, aunque Slytherin tiene la peor fama—dijo Gemma encogiéndose de hombros—. Si el _Innombrable_ perteneció a Slytherin ¿qué importa? El escogió su camino como muchos otros magos oscuro, que no necesariamente son todos Slytherin. La mayoría lo fue, pero si el _Innombrable _hubiera sido Gryffindor o Ravenclaw lo mismo hubiera pasado, la mayoría de sus seguidores hubieran sido los de su propia casa.

» Si tuviera que decirles algo sobre Slytherin sin favoritismo, diría que son unos chicos muy valientes. Se enfrentan día a día a la mala fama de su casa e intenta limpiar el nombre de Slytherin y pese a todo se siente orgullosos de pertenecer a esa casa. Ellos crean su propio destino, su propio camino sin importar lo que los demás piense de ellos.

—Yo seré Slytherin, creo que es la mejor casa—dijo Draco mirando alrededor por si alguien se atrevía a decir lo contario—. No me importa lo que digan sobre Slytherin.

—¿Crean su propio destino? —susurro Artemis.

—Exacto, todos en Slytherin crean su propio destino—dijo Gemma—, sea bueno o sea malo, todos toman sus propias decisiones. Y ahora es cuando hablo bien de las otras casas para no influenciar en ustedes.

Farley soltó unas risitas mientras meditaba unos segundos.

»Empezare con Ravenclaw, por que me caen bien. Todos son unos cerebritos, usan su inteligencia de formas inimaginables para diferentes cosas y no solo para buenas notas. Deberían ver las cosas que crean para hacer trampa o para pasar el rato, son algo competitivos pero agradables.

» Hufflepuff no es tan malo como dicen, en lo personal creo que son muy amigables, simpáticos y trabajadores. Los prefectos de Hufflepuff se toman su trabajo enserio y no dudan en ayudar a nadie, además de que son muy buenos en Herbología. Siempre acudo a alguno de ellos cuando necesito ayuda en esa clase. Y por ultimo esta Gryffindor, creo que esto si será difícil.

—Escuche que Gryffindor y Slytherin tienen una rivalidad desde hace años—dijo Hermione—. Y que no se llevan muy bien, según tengo entendido es por algo entre los fundadores de ambas casas.

—Es cierto, hay una rivalidad de casas—dijo Gemma—. Pero esa es una larga historia, lo que diré sobre Gryffindor es que no temen decir lo que piensan, son un tanto alborotados pero incluso ellos tienen buenas notas y saben comportarse cuando la ocasión lo exige. Solo conozco muy bien a uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor, Percy Weasley, tiene buenas notas y es muy ordenado, se toma su deber con mucha responsabilidad. Creo que es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Todas las casas parecen agradables, incluso Slytherin—comento Harry.

Después de todo Ron Weasley estaba equivocado respecto a Slytherin como con el profesor Snape; él lo había conocido personalmente y no podía pensar en el como un ogro y malvado profesor como describió Ron. Como tampoco podía pensar mal sobre Slytherin cuando frente a él, estaba la prefecta Farley que había animado a Neville respecto a su sapo y prometiéndole que lo encontraría.

—Ahora, entren a su compartimiento y disfruten lo que resta del viaje. No olviden colocarse la túnica para cuando oscurezca estaremos llegando a hogwarts—Gemma les dijo cuando llegaron al compartimiento donde Draco los guio—. Neville, quiero que coloques una sonrisa en tu rostro y te diviertas. _Trevor_ no querrá verte triste cuando lo encuentre.

Neville asintió.

—Les deseo suerte en su selección—se despidió la prefecta.

—¡Espera!—Artemis la detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta—. Es sobre la selección, ¿cómo se las arreglan para seleccionarnos?

—Oh mi pequeña amiga, tendrás que esperar para descubrirlo.

* * *

**Creo que es el capitulo mas largo que escrito hasta ahora, espero que os guste. **

**Tal vez tarde un poco con el proximo capitulo, esta en proceso aún pero espero tenerlo para el final de la proxima semana. **

**Sin mas que decir, me despido: ¡Hasta la proxima!**

**-KatyaPotter**


	5. La selección

Capitulo: La selección.

* * *

El resto del viaje resulto agradable, para cuando la señora del carrito llego ya todos habían saboreado el almuerzo que Draco había traído consigo, y aún así eso no evito que compraran algunos dulces. Harry había decidido pagar por lo de todos por que realmente no le importaba gastar el dinero que tenia, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con alguien mas como Draco había hecho con su propio almuerzo. Artemis, Draco y Neville se dedicaron a explicarles los diferentes dulces que compraron y los que aún desconocían

—Ahora que me acuerdo—dijo Draco comiendo un poco de pastel de calabaza.— Te enterasteis de lo de Gringotts, Artemis. Salió en _El Profeta,_ trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.

—Escuche sobre ello—dijo Artemis—. Mi tía llego a mi casa el día que paso, nos conto sobre ello.

—Creí que Gringotts era el lugar mas seguro—hablo Harry—. Por que tenían hechizos y una gran seguridad.

Hermione también pareció interesada.

—Me dijeron que Gringotts era el lugar mas seguro y era imposible robar ahí sin ser descubierto por los duendes.

—Mi padre dice que tiene que haber sido un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, de lo contrario era imposible que entrara—conto Draco—. Aunque no se sabe si logro escapar, padre piensa que si. Por que los gnomos lo han buscado y aún no lo encuentra. Y eso no es lo mas raro…

—¿No?

—Parece que no se robaron nada—dijo Artemis.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido—dijo Hermione.

Y Harry tenia que estar de acuerdo con eso, realmente no tenia sentido.

—Lo se—concordó Draco—. Mi padre dice que sea lo que sea que había en la cámara donde entraron a robar, debía a ver algo muy importante. ¿Sino quien se arriesgaría a robar en Gringotts?

Por el altavoz llego el aviso de que pronto llegarían a hogwarts, Neville y Harry se retiraron para ir por sus túnicas.

—No tarden—dijo Artemis antes de que ambos salieran—. Si no regresan antes de que lleguemos, los esperaremos aquí para irnos todos juntos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación, Artemis se aseguro de que _Warlock _estuviera seguro en el bolsillo de su túnica; Harry y Neville se unieron poco después de que el tren se detuvo y juntos salieron del tren.

Hagrid, el amable semigigante que conocieron en el callejón Diagon estaba ahí, llamaba a los de primero en voz alta para que acudieran a él. Por detrás de ellos escucharon el grito de jubiló de Neville y al voltear, Gemma estaba ahí sosteniendo un sapo entre sus manos.

—¡Trevor!

—Te dije que lo encontraría—dijo Gemma—, vamos vayan con Hagrid.

Al parecer Hagrid los llevaría hasta hogwarts, Artemis miro a su alrededor y se fijo en que el resto de los alumnos mayores se iban por otro camino.

Caminaron por un estrecho sendero, teniendo cuidado para no resbalarse. Nadie hablaba, demasiados nerviosos como para hacerlo.

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

Era una vista maravillosa, el sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, estaba ahí un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas, que sin duda era hogwarts.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla.

—Mira esto, _Warlock—_dijo Artemis al hurón que subió hasta su hombro.

—¡Artemis! —Megan se acerco hasta a ella—. Me alegra encontrarte.

Artemis decidió compartir bote con Megan, Hermione y Neville; Harry y Draco compartieron bote con otros dos niños que no conocían.

Entraron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. Caminaron por las escaleras de piedra hasta detenerse en un gran puerta de roble.

—¿Estáis todos aquí?

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

Una mujer de rostro estricto apareció en la entrada de la puerta. Era alta, de cabello negro y aquella noche, traía una túnica verde esmeralda. Su mirada se fijo en el hurón sobre su hombro, por lo que Artemis tomo a _Warlock_ y lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo de la túnica.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Entraron al vestíbulo, las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Artemis no pudo evitar suspirar, estaba ahí, en hogwarts. Podía escuchar cientos de voces por el portal situado a la derecha, donde se encontraba sin duda el Gran Comedor. Pero ellos fueron llevados a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque…

Empezó la profesora con su discurso, les platico sobre las casas de hogwarts y como podría ganar o perder puntos para la casa en la que estuvieran. Les hablo sobre la copa de la casa, que al final de año se entregaba a la casa con mas puntos y también les felicito esperando que fueran un orgullo para la casa en la que les tocara. Termino dándoles el consejo de arreglarse antes de salir y estar enfrente de todo el colegio.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

En cuanto salió de la habitación Neville empezó a arreglarse la túnica, ya que la profesora había fijado sus ojos en él en la ultima parte del discurso.

—Que nervios—dijo Artemis—. No sabia que estaríamos frente a tantas personas.

—Bueno, todo irá bien.

Artemis no podría creer como Draco se mantenía tan calmado. A unos metros de ellos escucharon a alguien decir:

—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

_¿Una prueba?_ Artemis jugueteo con sus manos nerviosa. No podría ser dolorosa, por que entonces su madre la habría preparado para ello. No, debía ser una broma. Pero, ¿y si tenían que hacer un hechizo?, ahora era cuando se lamentaba no haber practicado en casa. Si tan solo su madre le hubiera dicho que se podía hacer magia; y aún así, no esperaba aquello, justo cuando llegaban y debían pasar por una prueba en frente de todo el colegio. Y si algo salía mal, quedaría en ridículo frente a todos.

Miles de rostros se mostraron aterrorizados y nerviosos, Draco a pesar de ocultarlo también lo estaba. Tampoco él se esperaba algo así y eso podría afectar a su deseo de ir a Slytherin.

Artemis intento no escuchar a Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Estaba preocupada por la dichosa prueba, ya que mediante eso la seleccionarían para una casa. ¿A dónde iría? Todos habían pensado que ella acabaría en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw y Megan le había contado que habían apostado sobre ello; e incluso Derek y Clarisse habían apostado.

Exclamaciones se escucharon y al levantar la vista se quedo sin habla. Varios fantasma acaban de entrar por la pared, tomando a todos desprevenidos incluso a Artemis, que sabia sobre ellos y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad… ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

Nadie hablo.

—¡Alumnos nuevos!—dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Que agradable sorpresa. ¿Están esperando a la profesora McGonagall?

Recibió algunos tímidos afirmaciones de cabeza.

—Espero verlos en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta. De alguna forma ellos había hecho que se olvidara de la prueba, pero ahora debía enfrentarla. Formaron una hilera como les indico la profesora McGonagall, antes de seguirla. Se quedo maravillada cuando entro al comedor, fue algo alucinante para ella. Todo era mil veces mejor a como se lo había imaginado, el techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Llego a escuchar a Hermione decirle a los demás: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».

En su tour privado, Severus Snape no la había dejado entrar al Gran Comedor por que debía esperar hasta aquel día para sorprenderse como todos. Ahí estaban, las cuatro mesas, a la espera de recibir nuevos discípulos —Asombroso—dijo Draco cuando se detuvieron frente a la mesa de profesores.

La profesora puso en silencio un sombrero puntiagudo de mago, remendado, raído y muy sucio sobre un taburete. Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de…Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, lo hizo también.

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo, fue entonces que el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca y entonces…

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de_

_Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

_Que alivio_, pensó Draco mientras el comedor aplaudía. _Era solo probarse el sombrero._ Había esperado algo diferente, como una prueba que tuviera que ver con usar la varita o algo por el estilo, pero aquello no estaba mal.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen—dijo la profesora.

La profesora empezó con la selección llamando a cada uno para que se sentaran en el taburete y que el sombrero seleccionara su casa. La primera era la rubia con trenzas, era Hannah Abbott y fue Hufflepuff. La segunda Susan Bones también resulto ser Hufflepuff, Terry Bott (el tercero) fue Ravenclaw.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera Gryffindor, en la mesa mas alejada de ellos estallo en aplausos. Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin.

—Estoy tan nerviosa—dijo Artemis—, no puedo esperar a que todo esto termine.

—Todo ira bien—dijo Draco, pero incluso el estaba nervioso.

Y precisamente en ese momento tenia que pensar lo peor. Draco nunca había meritado seriamente el problema de quedar en una casa diferente a la de Artemis, había pensado en ello pero había desecho la idea casi de inmediato y ahora tan cerca no pudo evitar pensar en ese detalle. El miedo se adueño de él al fijarse en Artemis, ¿qué pasaría si ambos quedaban en diferentes casas? La pregunta giro en su cabeza; no, no podían separarse. Se había prometido a si mismo cuidar de ella, y mas importante aún, se lo prometió a su madre.

El recuerdo estaba fresco, había sido el día en que ambos (Artemis y Draco) se conocieron. Su madre lo estaba arreglando mientras le contaba sobre los visitantes que llegarían aquel día.

—…Severus llegara en cualquier momento con ellas—decía su madre abotonando la túnica—. Debes recordar comportarte, como te he enseñado. La niña es de tu edad, seguro te llevaras bien con ella.

Draco no parecía interesado en conocerla. Lo único que quería es que las visitas llegaran y se fueran; Blaise Zabini, era hijo de una familia amigos de sus padres, le había enviado a Draco una carta contándole sobre su nueva escoba invitándolo a su mansión, y él había estado ansioso por ir a retarlo a unas carreras. Por lo que no pensaba mucho en las visitas que llegarían en cualquier momento.

—Su nombre es Artemisa Jones—su madre termino de arreglarle la túnica. Jones, aquel apellido llamo la atención de Draco y recordó que Crabbe, un retrasado que era amigo suyo, le había contado sobre una bastarda con la que se topo pero dejo en su lugar. No estaba seguro si se trataba de la misma persona ¿cómo había dicho que se llamaba? _¡Por supuesto! ¡Artemis Jones!_ Observo a su madre con el ceño fruncido antes de que ella le preguntara:

—¿Ocurre algo, cielo?

—Su nombre es Artemis o Artemisa

—Es Artemisa—contesto su madre—. Prefieren que la llamen Artemis, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Crabbe se encontró con una niña con el mismo nombre—conto Draco—. Dijo que era la bastarda de una perdida.

Narcissa hizo una mueca de disgusto y Draco entendió que aquello estaba mal.

—Pero no puede ser verdad, seguramente se equivoco—dijo Draco—. Padre nunca aceptaría en esta casa a alguien de su clase.

Su madre seguía arrodilla junto a él, dio una mirada a sus espaldas y entonces se dirigió a su hijo:

—Draco, hijo mío, no quiero que repitas eso nunca mas—dijo—. Escucharas muchos rumores alrededor de esa niña pero tu _nunca_ debes hacerles caso.

—Entonces…¿Crabbe estaba en lo correcto?

Draco no entendía, siempre le habían dicho que solo tenia que relacionarse con aquellos que eran de su misma clase y su altura. ¿Por qué hacer una excepción ahora con la hija de una perdida?

—Estoy segura de que se trata de la misma niña—dijo su madre acariciándole el cabello—. Y a pesar de eso, Draco, no debes hacerle caso a los rumores. Cuando llegue no quiero que la trates como alguien diferente por lo que te haya contado ese niño, Crabbe, ni por que sea de una clase diferente. No importa si tu padre te ha dicho ella, ni lo que te enseñamos en el pasado..

»Olvídate de eso. Debes protegerla, defenderla y quererla como una hermana. Prométemelo, Draco. Dale una oportunidad a la niña, no quiero que estés contra ella.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas a la abuela Walburga?

Draco asintió con tristeza, había muerto hace un par de días y lo ultimo que le dijo fue que: _Escucha a tu madre, es una mujer sabia mi querido niño_. Le había besado la frente. _Serás un gran hombre, Draco, mejor que tu padre y no importa lo que él te diga. Tu eres el orgullo de la familia Black_. Había sido una despedida muy triste, Draco no había podido conocer a sus abuelos tanto paternos como maternos, habían muerto cuando era pequeño; bueno, estaba el abuelo Abraxas, pero nunca le había gustado del todo. Si él llegase a enterarse de lo que su madre le estaba pidiendo, seguro la insultaría por sugerir semejante atrocidad y si él, Draco, le hacia caso a su madre, no esperaba mejor trato.

—Para tu abuela Buga esa niña es importante y le prometí que velaría por ella y la acercaría a nuestra familia..

—¿Por qué es tan importante?

—Te lo diré luego de que la conozcas. Prométeme que no la trataras diferente, piensa en ella como una hermana. Prométemelo, Draco.

Había sido un gran dilema para Draco, si el abuelo se enteraba seguramente lo torturaría sin que su madre se enterara, pero aún así, accedió a la petición de su madre; a ella nunca podría negarle nada, la quería demasiado como para negarse.

Recordó que bajo los escalones y en la sala estaban esperando las visitas junto a su padre y su padrino Snape, sus ojos se enfocaron en la niña que observaba uno de los jarrones chinos que su madre había comprado. La niña tenia su misma edad como había dicho su madre, seis años y por lo que noto, era metamorfomaga. Ningún cabello natural tendría un tono rosa cicle entre rubio.

—Abigail, ya estas aquí.

En aquel momento su madre lo había sujetado del hombro.

—Draco, hijo, te quiero presentar a la señora Jones—. Draco hizo lo que se esperaría, una leve reverencia con un saludo formal—. Y esta linda niña es su hija, Artemisa Jones. Él es mi hijo, Draco.

La niña frente a él le dedico una amplia sonrisa mientras lo saludo:

—Hola.

Ahora que recordaba, Artemis no le había parecido nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, pero en aquel momento se percato de lo nerviosa que había estado casi tanto como lo había estado él mismo.

—Un placer conocerte, Artemisa.

Extendió su mano, ante eso, la niña no dudo en hacer lo mismo.

—Igualmente, llámame Artemis.

Lo poco que la trato aquella mañana, fue suficiente para que Draco decidiera que le caía bien; era mejor compañía que Crabbe o Goyle. Le interesaba el quidditch y conocía el mundo mágico tan bien como Draco, ambos deseosos de poder tener su propia varita para hacer magia; lo único diferente entre ellos, es que a ella no parecía importarle el estatus de sangre y Draco pensó en el rumor que rondaba por ahí, aunque no le comento nada. A pesar de que al principio hubiera deseado que la visita acabara lo mas rápido, después de tratarla deseo que se quedara un poco mas, había pasado la mejor mañana de su vida. Habían tirado una que otra tonta armadura vieja mientras jugaban por la mansión, soltado a los perros por accidente y mojándose cuando anduvieron en el invernadero de su madre.

—¿No es un encanto, Draco?

Su padre había resoplado.

—No entiendo para que quieres que nuestro hijo se relacione…con semejante clase aún si tu tía de lo pidió.

—Ya hablamos de eso, Lucius—espeto su madre—. No me harás cambiar de opinión, además, ten encuentra que es la ahijada de Severus. No puede tener nada malo—su padre intento protestar pero su madre ya se había girado para irse—. Vamos, Draco, te prometí que te contaría la importancia de esa niña.

Aún cuando le dijo la razón, Draco ya había decidió que le caía bien y que la ayudaría a abrirse paso entre la sociedad, pero con la revelación de su madre solo sirvió para que se tomara seriamente su promesa; la abuela Buga había dicho que seria un gran hombre y que era el orgullo de la familia, no podía defraudarla.

—¡Draco!

Artemis le golpeo levemente con el codo, para llamar su atención. Y al mirar en la misma dirección que la muchacha se dio cuenta de quien estaba siendo seleccionado.

—¡Slytherin!

—Es Goyle—susurro Artemis—. Estaba junto a Crabbe en el tren, pasamos junto a su compartimento cuando nos encontramos a la sangrona.

—Y ambos terminaron en Slytherin—dijo Draco asintiendo—. Sera bueno tener conocidos ahí.

En aquel momento fue el turno de Hermione, que casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.

—Al menos ella ya fue seleccionada—dijo Artemis—, nosotros seguimos esperando.

Draco sonrió para infundirle animos, y de nuevo se pregunto que pasaría si ambos quedaban en casas diferentes. Esperaba que no estuviera en Gryffindor, no le gustaba mucho esa casa tal vez por que el planeaba ir a Slytherin, y estaba la rivalidad de ambas casas; aunque tal y como estaban las cosas no tendría importancia, había compartido su comida y vagón con una hija de _muggles_ que fue a Gryffindor…

—¡Jones, Artemisa!

Draco salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Artemis que estaba claramente nerviosa pero intentaba mantener una postura clamada y animada.

—¡Suerte, prima! —le dijo Megan antes de que se alejara hacia el taburete.

* * *

_Es mi turno_, se dijo Artemis caminando con paso decidido hasta el taburete, se pregunto cual seria le decisión el sombrero mientras se lo colocaba sobre la cabeza

—Mmm. Interesante—escucho Artemis en su oreja. El momento había llegado, estaba ansiosa y nerviosa pero sin olvidar su objetivo—. Veo mucho potencial y talento sin duda. Tienes un forma peculiar de ver las cosas y una mente brillante... algo orgullosa, y una gran confianza bajo la que escondes tus temores…

—Eso no es cierto—susurro Artemis contrariada—. Eso es mentira.

—No puedes ocultar nada de mi.

—Yo no oculto mis temores bajo una gran confianza—siguió Artemis—. Estas equivocado, muy equivocado.

—No hay nada que puedas ocultar de mi, yo puedo ver todo lo que hay en tu cabeza y así que deja de negarlo…—Artemis se cruzo en brazos sin dejar de pensar que el sombrero estaba equivocado y solo deseaba que acabara pronto—. Eres un poco testaruda e impaciente…Tómatelo con calma, tengo que meditar sobre a donde enviarte… Eres una chica muy valiente y con coraje para defender lo que crees. Quieres demostrar de lo que eres capaz pero solo quieres cumplir tus propias expectativas y no la de los demás… Esto será un poco difícil, ¿dónde te pondré?

Artemis suspiro y se animo a decir:

—Que tal si descartas Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

—Ni Ravenclaw ni Gryffindor—dijo el sombrero—. Ya veo, expectativas que no quieres cumplir. Aunque piénsalo bien, en Gryffindor podrías encontrar tu lugar, con tu osadía y tu talento no dudaras en hacer amigos y pulir tus habilidades.

—No Gryffindor no Ravenclaw— murmuro Artemis con desesperación—. No Gryffindor no Ravenclaw.

—Si insistes tanto, no será ni Gryffindor ni Ravenclaw—acepto el sombrero—. Pero un talento como el tuyo debe aprovecharse… tanto potencial no se puede desperdiciar así como así, en Gryffindor podrías lograr tantas cosas y dado que no quieres ir ahí…

—Por favor, no me envíes ahí—susurro Artemis—. Te lo pido.

—Una verdadera lastima—repitió el sombrero—. Sera la segunda opción entonces… no te ira mal ya que no son muy diferentes a los Gryffindors. E incluso pienso que te ira bien, aunque Gryffindor hubiera sido mejor.

El corazón se le acelero a Artemis, a donde planeaba enviarla el sombrero; se lamento no poder ver con aquel sombrero que le tapaba la vista, así no podía mirar hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y donde se encontraba Derek; y antes de que pudiera preguntarle al sombrero este grito…

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Artemis escuchando los aplausos de la mesa a la que ahora pertenecía. _Gracias, señor sombrero_. Fue como si un enorme peso desapareciera de sus hombros.

—Sigo pensado que Gryffindor hubiera sido mejor—susurro el sombrero antes de que se lo quitara y colocara sobre el taburete.

La mesa de Slytherin la recibió con aplausos, muchas felicitaciones y bienvenidas mientras le estrechaban la mano.

—¡Bienvenida a Slytherin! —le dijo un muchacho alto y de cabello rubio al que reconoció, recordaba que se llamaba Richard y era un prefecto—. Toma asiento.

—Gracias—Artemis se sentó junto a el prefecto, un poco aliviada y aturdida por lo ocurrido. Se había imaginado que terminaría en Hufflepuff con Derek pero esa no había sido la decisión del sombrero, en vez de eso termino en Slytherin. ¡_Oh, por los calzoncillos de Merlín!,_ pensó Artemis con temor buscando la mirada de Clarisse o la de Derek, ambos odiaban a Slytherin con toda su alma, solo había que escucharlos hablar de aquella casa para saberlo. No podía ver el rostro de ninguno por mas que los buscara. _¿Cómo se tomarían aquello?_

Desde la fila de alumnos que aún faltaban por seleccionar, Draco y Harry la miraban contestos por ella, por fin había sido seleccionada. Harry solo podía pensar que lo que decían sobre Slytherin estaba mal, ya que alguien como Artemis nunca hubiera terminado ahí de ser todo lo contrario.

—¡Perfecto! —susurro Draco—. Esto es un gran alivio, solo faltamos nosotros. Por supuesto seré Slytherin, no hay duda, aunque seria grandioso que tu también quedaras con nosotros, Harry.

Harry sonrió ante la confianza de Draco, que ya daba por echo el veredicto del sombrero. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo callada que estaba Megan que no había dicho nada sobre la selección de Artemis, a lo mejor por que ahora era su turno.

Harry tenia sus propias preocupaciones, y en aquel momento lo ataco un horrible pensamiento, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren? ¿Seria eso posible? El sombrero había tardado demasiado con Artemis pero al final la había seleccionado. Neville Longbottom, el chico que había perdido su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.

Draco Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre dándole un giño a Harry. Este sabia perfectamente donde quedaría su amigo, el lo había dicho y además la familia de el rubio había pertenecido solo a una casa. El sombrero solo tardo un par minuto antes de concederle su deseo y gritar: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Draco se fue a reunir con aire de satisfacción junto a Artemis, que sonreía aplaudiendo con el resto que recibía a Draco con los brazos abiertos.

La profesora continuo con la selección. Ya no quedaba mucha gente…Moon, Lily…Nott, Theodore…Parkinson, Pansy…Después unas gemelas, Patil, Padma y Patil, Parvati…Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne…y, finalmente:

—¡Potter, Harry!

—¿Ha dicho Potter?

—¿Ese Harry Potter?

Harry se acerco hasta el taburete con la mirada de todo hogwarts sobre el, lo ultimo que vio antes de colocarse el sombrero y le tapara la vista, eran un montón personas queriéndolo ver.

—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante… Difícil, difícil decisión… Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré a ti?

Si eso era algo que le interesaba saber a Harry.

—¿Qué tal en Slytherin?—dijo la vocecita—. No es mala opción. Podrías ser muy grande, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino a la grandeza….

Harry no estaba en desacuerdo con ello, Draco y Artemis estaban en Slytherin y seria genial estar con ellos. Entonces recordó la conversación con el profesor Snape, le había contado que sus padres habían sido Gryffindor y en aquel momento Harry se pregunto si a ellos le molestaría que no fuera Gryffindor. Nunca podría saber la respuesta, pero si el tuviera que escoger no le importaría acabar en Slytherin; no era tan mala como decían y ahí estaban los primeros amigos que había hecho.

—… Veo que tu mismo has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, no te preocupes mas y confía en mi, nunca me equivoco… Así que te enviare a ¡SLYTHERIN!

Por un momento el comedor se quedo en un completo silencio, que incluso le dio miedo, hasta que la casa de Slytherin rompió en aplausos. Se quito el sombrero con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a la mesa donde sus dos amigos los esperaban. Todos los recibieron con grandes sonrisas, y todos quisieron darle la mano; algunos gritaban: ¡Tenemos a Potter! ó ¡Potter esta con nosotros!

—Y al final los tres volvemos a estar juntos, aquí en la mejor casa: Slytherin—dijo Draco sonriendo con orgullo uno vez que tomo asiento.

—Bienvenido, Harry—le dijo Artemis—. Esto es sensacional, ¡estamos juntos en la misma casa!

Entre el gran jubilo Harry vio a Hagrid desde su asiento en la mesa de profesores, balbuceando algo y negando con la cabeza observándolo detenidamente, cada vez hablaba mas fuerte pero no lograba oír lo que decía, por que sus nuevos compañeros aún no terminaban de festejar; pronto todo volvió a silenciarse poco a poco, mientras la selección seguía su curso.

Pero ya eran pocos los que quedaban Sophie Roper fue a Gryffindor, pero Zacharias y Sally Smith terminaron en Hufflepuff mientras Dean Thomas en Gryffindor y Lisa Turpin en Ravenclaw.

—Weasley, Ronald.

Harry observo como tenía una palidez verdosa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El ultimo era Blaise Zabini que fue a Slytherin, al igual que Harry y todos los demás que fueron a esa casa, fue bien recibido.

—El ultimo para la mejor casa—le dijo el prefecto Richard a Blaise estrechando su mano—Bienvenido.

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles y dulces le parecían algo del pasado.

—¡Harry, mira! —dijo Artemis le golpeo a un costado—Ese es el director: Albus Dumbledore.

El director se había puesto de pie. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, Harry no supo si reírse o no como lo estaba haciendo Artemis.

—Está…un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Richard el prefecto que estaba sentado a un asiento de él.

—¿Loco? No lo se, puede que lo este—dijo Richard sin darle importancia—. Pero loco o no, es un buen director. ¿Patatas, Harry?

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.

—¡Que delicia! —dijo Artemis, quien se había llenado el plato con una porción de todo, incluso de los bombones de mentas.

—¿No crees que estas exagerando? —pregunto Draco.

—Mira quien habla—Artemis alzo la ceja dándole una mirada al plato de Draco—. Además, mi mamá siempre dice que coma hasta estar satisfecha sin importar si acabo o no el plato. No tienes de que preocuparte.

El fantasma de Slytherin había tomado asiento junto a Draco, mientras veía a los nuevos alumnos, casi como si los inspeccionara y Harry podía jurar que mantenía la vista especialmente en él. Algunos lo miraban de reojo pero se mantenían callados sin decir ni una sola palabra. Harry se pregunto el por que estaba lleno de sangre, pero decidió no preguntar ya que tenia el mismo gesto que el tío Vernon adoptaba cuando no quería que lo molestaran.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Artemis se había quedado mirando al barón sanguinario, que no tardo en girarse hacia su dirección. Se pregunto si se sentiría ofendido o algo por el estilo solo por quedárselo contemplando.

—Buenas noches, barón—saludo amablemente Richard—. Vino a conocer a los nuevos integrantes de Slytherin, me parece que este año tenemos legados de padres Slytherin.

El barón asintió hacia el prefecto.

—Pero donde están los modales—dijo Richard mirando a todos los de primero—. Permítanme presentarles al Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin.

—Esto… es un gusto—Artemis fue la primera en hablar.

—Eso, un gusto—musito Harry cuando el barón poso sus ojos en él.

Para sorpresa de ambos el barón inclino la cabeza hacia ellos y entonces tras un codazo de Artemis, ambos imitaron su gesto. Draco que había observado el intercambio, los imito un segundo después cuando el barón paso la mirada por el resto de los estudiantes; uno a uno todos se presentaron ante el barón.

—Eso fue raro—dijo Artemis cuando el fantasma se levanto y atravesó la pared—. No dijo ni una sola palabra.

—¿Sera mudo?

—Nunca he oído de un fantasma mudo.

—No es mudo—aclaro Richard—. Usualmente el suele platicar con nosotros, excepto en las fiestas como estas donde prefiere mantenerse alejado.

—¿Enserio? ¿Sabes por que esta lleno de sangre y lleva esas cadenas consigo? —pregunto Artemis.

—Nadie lo sabe—contesto Richard—, y es mejor que no se les ocurra preguntarle, no le gusta. La ultima vez que alguien se atrevió a preguntarle, digamos que estuvo en la enfermería toda una semana y nunca dijo que le ocurrió…

Mientras el banquete continuaba, Harry conoció a los amigos que Draco tenia y que eran prácticamente todos; Theodore Nott no era del tipo platicador, su conversación fue corta pero cortes y tenia una mirada suspicaz, que le decía a Harry que era mejor no subestimarlo. Blaise Zabini era mas animado y parecía conocer tanto sobre el mundo mágico como Draco y era un gran fan de los Puddlemere United (un equipo de quidditch). Crabbe y Goyle no dijeron nada simplemente lo saludaron con la cabeza mientras seguían comiendo, no parecían interesados en contar sus experiencias con magia accidental o sobre que actividad era su favorita; o incluso si estaba o no relacionados lejanamente.

En ese momento que Blaise despejaba las dudas sobre que pudiera estar emparentado con la familia de Draco, una chica se acerco, a Harry le recordó levemente a un perro; tenia ojos pequeños de color verde y una nariz alargada y un poco chata. El cabello lo tenia corto a la altura de la barbilla con un simple flequillo recto.

—¿Quién diría que acabarías aquí mi querida _Rayza_?

Artemis casi se atraganta con los bombones de menta.

—Es Artemis—corrigió.

—Lo que digas, _Rayza_—la joven sonrió—. Mi madre creía que acabarías en Ravenclaw, aunque para ella y mi padre solo existe Ravenclaw.

—Si, bueno, acabe aquí al igual que tu—dijo Artemis levantándose de su asiento—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿cuanto? Un año y medio.

—Dos años—ambas niñas se abrazaron—. Como sea, me alegra que estemos juntas.

—Pienso lo mismo. Deja que te presente a mis amigos—dijo Artemis—. Les presento a Pansy Parkinson, Pansy ellos son Draco Malfoy, este es…

—Harry Potter, quien no sabe su nombre—dijo Pansy haciendo un gesto con la mano de restarle importancia—. Encantada de conocerlos.

—Me figuro que es esa prima lejana de la que me hablasteis, Arte—dijo Draco—. Tus padres no son acaso los historiadores mágicos mas importantes luego de Bathilda bashing, y que están al servicio del ministerio.

—Que desgracia la mía—dijo Pansy con aire dramático—. Mis padres son ellos.

La expresión aburrida en su rostro y su tono sarcástico la hacían ver como una chica solitaria o frívola. Era tan difícil creer que ambas, Artemis y Pansy era parientes.

—Como sea, solo me acerque a saludarte—dijo Pansy dirigiéndose a Artemis—. Te veo luego querida _Rayza._

—Artemis—gruño Artemis—. No te unes a las presentaciones.

Un momento de vacilación por parte de la muchacha antes de que aceptara.

—Claro, por que no—dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas tomaron asiento.

—Bueno, es el turno de Artemis—dijo Blaise—. Puedes empezar por explicarnos lo de _Rayza._

Artemis en suspiro dijo:

—Mi verdadero nombre es Artemisa Rayza Jones—Ante la mueca de Artemis, Pansy sonrió—. Lo único que puedo decir acerca de mi nombre, es que no tengo idea de que pensaba mi madre cuando me nombro así, no puedo hacer nada mas que vivir con ello, y si alguien se atreve a llamarme Rayza lo lamentara el resto de su vida—paso la vista por todos los presentes aunque nadie hizo un gesto de llevarle la contraria—. Mi madre fue Ravenclaw y mi padre era un _muggle,_ que en paz descanse. Creo que podría decir que soy la primera en la familia en quedar en Slytherin todos esperaban que fuera Gryffindor o incluso Ravenclaw.

Movió con el tenedor los bombones de menta que aún tenia en su plato.

—Yo prefiero a las Arpías de Holyhead—continuo Artemis—. Lo siento Blaise somos enemigos declarados.

—Nada es perfecto.

—Me encanta dibujar, adoro todo tipo de golosinas en especial si son de chocolates, exceptuando el maní al que soy alérgica—dijo Artemis arrugando la nariz—. Conozco a Draco desde que tengo seis y nos llevamos bien desde entonces, somos como hermanos. Todos mis primos están aquí en hogwarts, excepto uno que entrara el año siguiente. A diferencia de ustedes yo fui a la escuela _muggle_ antes de venir aquí. Esa es básicamente la historia de mi vida.

—Olvidasteis mencionar tu pequeña _deformidad._

—No es una _deformidad_, Pansy.

Todos se miraban confusos, Harry miro a Draco pero este no parecía entender a que se referían.

—Soy metamorfomaga—explico Artemis.

Aquello basto para que todos comprendieran lo que tenia Artemis, exceptuando a Harry, que supuso que era algo sobre el mundo mágico que aún desconocía; tal vez era alguna enfermedad mágica, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

—Olvide que tu no sabes—Artemis fijo su vista en él, a Harry no le gustaba que lo mirara como si fuera un tonto—. Metamorfomaga es una condición que pocos magos poseen y es hereditario.

—Se podría decir que es como una _enfermedad—_dijo Pansy mirándose las uñas—. O algo así, realmente no hay las palabras exactas para describir su capacidad. Pero personalmente yo utilizo los términos: _enfermedad, deformidad, anormalidad…_

—Entendió, Pansy—dijo Artemis frunciendo el ceño—. Como sea, mi capacidad como metamorfomaga me permite cambiar mi apariencia a voluntad.

Harry no creía lo que escuchaba, y quedo con la boca abierta cuando Artemis dio una demostración; su cabello había cambiado del rubio al pelinegro.

—Eso es fabuloso, aunque es una lastima que estés con el enemigo—dijo Blaise mirando a Artemis—, cuando todos saben que Puddlemere United son los mejores.

—Olvídalo, tu equipo apesta—dijo Artemis—. Arpías de Holyhead son la onda.

—Lamento decirle esto, pero los Chudley Cannons son los mejores—intervino Draco.

Harry sonrió viendo que no le habían prestado la mayor importancia a la condición de Artemis, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo que alguien cambiara el tono de su cabello de la nada; en vez de eso estaban argumentando sobre que equipo de quidditch era mejor. Varias veces había escuchado a sus compañeros de clase argumentar por que equipo de futbol era el mejor y como discutían durante horas.

Como todo inicio tiene su fin, el banquete llego al suyo. El profesor Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento para dar un anuncio importante:

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

Harry escucho a Draco bufar molesto.

»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

—¿Lo dijo enserio?—susurro Harry al prefecto.

—Nunca antes nos habían prohibido ir a alguna parte del castillo—dijo Richard con los ojos entrecerrados—. Debe tener una razón importante para prohibirlo y espero que una "muerte muy dolorosa" no sea parte de ello, tal vez Peeves lo ha tomado como su nuevo fuerte y no seria la primera vez que ocurre algo así.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore.

Las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas. Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el_

_resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se_

_consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo unos gemelos en la mesa de Gryffindor seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre.

—Los gemelos Weasley tenían que ser—dijo Richard, pero incluso él estaba sonriendo.

Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

—Primer año, conmigo—llamo un muchacho de piel morena y cabello rizado—. ¡Primer año!

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, soñolientos y llenos de comida; rodearon a al joven moreno que estaba con Farley, que espero a que todos se unieran.

—Me presento, soy uno de los prefectos de Slytherin. Frederick Noonan—dijo el muchacho moreno antes de darle unos golpecitos en el hombro a su compañera.

—¡Enhorabuena! Soy la Prefecta Gemma Farley, y me complace darles la bienvenida a la CASA SLYTHERIN—hablo Gemma Farley enguachando mas su sonrisa cuando se fijo en Draco y en él (Harry).—Nuestro emblema es la serpiente, la más inteligente de todas las criaturas—les giño un ojo mientras los guiaba fuera del comedor—. Los colores de nuestra casa son el verde esmeralda y el plateado. Espero que como yo, sepan poner en alto a la gran casa de Slytherin. Si necesitan algo puede dirigirse a mi, a Rick o a cualquier otro prefecto e incluso al jefe de nuestra casa, el profesor Severus Snape, al que ya conocerán en el transcurso de la semana. Ahora, los llevare a nuestra sala común…que seguramente les gustara. Todos juntos por favor, síganme. Que nadie se quede atrás.

Entraron a las mazmorras y al llegar al final del pasillo, este daba al inicio de las escaleras donde los alumnos de Hufflepuff tomaron otras rutas mientras bajaban las escaleras junto a ellos.

—Un dato importante, las escaleras tienden a cambian de lugar—comento Gemma.

Bajaron mas y mas pisos para después caminar por varios pasillos laberinticos, en los que uno podía perderse, pero la prefecta parecía segura de adonde iba. De hecho utilizo algunos pasajes escondidos en las paredes y también en algunas habitaciones. Entonces se detuvo frente a un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad. Todos se miraron si saber que hacer y la prefecta se adelanto un paso y dijo:

—Nos haces los honores, Rick.

—Una contraseña es necesaria para poder entrar—. El muchacho moreno dijo sacando su varita, se coloco de tal forma que todos pudieran ver como tocaba con la punta de la varita la pared—. _Pársel. _

Una parte del muro se deslizo hacia abajo y dejando a la vista un pasaje que los conducía hasta la sala común de Slytherin; era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Estaba iluminado por varias lámparas de color verdoso que colgaban del techo mediante cadenas, iluminando toda su verde belleza por el lugar. Habían sillones de cuero de color verde con botones plateados, mesas de madera talladas y cubiertas con elaborados manteles, además de copas de madera oscura. Todo repartido de forma ordenada por la larga sala, que a su alrededor habían ventanas de color verde. Dos puerta de madera con una serpiente enroscada estaba tallada en ellas y hacia el final de la sala, debajo de la repisa labrada estaba la chimenea.

Todos estaban maravillados con el lugar y no hubo nadie que no exclamara maravillado.

—Como verán nuestra sala común está detrás de una entrada escondida en las mazmorras. Como pueden ver las ventanas dan a las profundidades del lago de Hogwarts. A menudo vemos al calamar gigante nadando rápidamente y, a veces, criaturas aún más interesantes—Harry exclamo maravillada, como los demás—. Nos gusta pensar que nuestro lugar de reunión tiene el aura de un misterioso barco hundido. Ahora, hay unas cuantas cosas que deberían saber sobre Slytherin, y algunas otras que deberías olvidar. Primeramente, empecemos por disipar algunos mitos. Puede que hayas oído rumores sobre la casa de Slytherin, que todos estamos interesados en las Artes Oscuras y que solo hablaremos contigo si tu tatarabuelo era un mago famoso, y tonterías como esa. Bueno, no tienes que creerte todo lo que oyes de las otras casas. No niego que hemos producido una buena cantidad de magos oscuros, pero también lo han hecho las otras tres casas, solo que no les gusta admitirlo—. Sonrío divertida—. Y sí, tradicionalmente hemos tendido a recibir estudiantes que vienen de largas líneas de brujas y magos, pero hoy en día hay mucha gente en la casa Slytherin que tiene al menos un padre muggle. Lo que para nada es malo. Aquí tienes un poco de información de la que las otras tres casas no suelen hablar mucho: Merlín fue un Slytherin.

Mas exclamaciones por parte de todos. La prefecta parecía sonreír mas cada vez que los nuevos alumnos parecían más asombrados y fascinados.

»Sí, el mismo Merlín, el mago más famoso de la historia. Aprendió todo lo que sabía en esta misma casa. ¿Te gustaría seguir los pasos de Merlín? ¿o preferirías sentarte en el antiguo escritorio de Eglantine Puffett, que estudió en Hufflepuff e inventó el Paño de Cocina con Auto-Enjabonamiento? No creo. Pero esto ya es suficiente información sobre lo que no somos, empecemos a hablar de lo que somos. Somos la casa más guay y fantástica de este colegio. Jugamos para ganar, porque nos preocupamos por el honor y las tradiciones de Slytherin. También contamos con el respeto de nuestros compañeros. —Hizo una pausa, antes de reconocer:— Sí, parte de ese respeto puede estar un poco mezclado con miedo, por nuestra reputación de lado oscuro, pero ¿sabes qué? También puede ser divertido tener la reputación de ir un poco por el lado un tanto salvaje. Solo tienes que dejar caer unas cuantas indirectas sobre tu acceso a una amplia colección de maldiciones, y a ver si hay alguien que se atreva a birlarte el estuche.

Todos rieron ante aquello.

»Pero no somos mala gente. Somos como nuestro emblema, la serpiente: elegantes, poderosos y frecuentemente incomprendidos. Por ejemplo, nosotros los Slytherin cuidamos de los nuestros, que es más de lo que se puede decir de los Ravenclaw. Además de ser el mayor grupo de empollones que hayas conocido jamás, los Ravenclaws son famosos por actuar como trepas para obtener buenas notas, mientras que los Slytherins somos como hermanos…

Harry supuso que debía hablarles solo bien de su propia casa por algún tipo de código o algo por el estilo, ya que recordaba a Gemma decir que los Ravenclaws eran agradables.

»Los corredores de Hogwarts pueden esconder muchas sorpresas para los que no estén preparados, y te alegrará tener a las Serpientes a tu lado mientras recorres los pasillos del colegio. En lo que nos concierne, una vez que te hayas convertido en serpiente, eres uno de nosotros, uno de la élite. Porque, ¿sabes lo que Salazar Slytherin buscaba en su estudiantes elegidos? La simiente de grandeza. Has sido elegido para esta casa porque tienes el potencial de ser grande en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

»Bien, puede que veas un par de personas en la sala común que no creas que estén destinados para nada especial—dijo Gemma algo divertida, y Harry casi vio como miro por unos instantes a Crabbe y a Goyle—. En fin, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Si el Sombrero Seleccionador los puso aquí, hay algo grande en ellos, así que no lo olvides. Y hablando de personas que no están destinadas para cosas grandes, no he mencionado a los Gryffindors. Ahora, mucha gente dice que los Slytherins y los Gryffindors representan dos caras de la misma moneda.

»Personalmente, creo que los Gryffindors no son más que gente a la que le gustaría ser Slytherins. Aunque, por otra parte, hay gente que dice que Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor apreciaban el mismo tipo de estudiante, así que quizás somos más similares de lo que nos gustaría pensar. Pero no quiere decir que seamos muy amigos de los Gryffindors. Solamente ellos disfrutan ganándonos un poco menos de lo que nos gusta ganarles a nosotros—puntualizo Gemma—. Unas cuantas cosas más que deberán saber: el fantasma de nuestra casa es el Barón Sanguinario. Si le caes bien, a veces te hará el favor de asustar a la gente por ti. Pero no le preguntes como se manchó de sangre, no le gusta. La contraseña para la sala común cambia cada dos semanas. Échale un ojo al tablón de anuncios de vez en cuando.

Frederick le hizo una seña que Gemma entendió.

—Se me olvida mencionar. Nunca traigas a nadie de otra casa a nuestra sala común ni les digas nuestra contraseña—dijo Gemma mas seria—. Ningún extraño ha entrado en la casa durante más de setecientos años… ¡Es broma!—dijo ante las caras de los pequeños—. Algunas veces vienen personas a devolver libros o cosas por el estilo, pero no es muy frecuente por que la mayoría no se puede aprender el camino. Digamos que es un poco difícil, pero descuiden. Ustedes se lo lograran aprender.

»Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Estoy segura de que te gustarán nuestros dormitorios. Dormimos en antiguas camas con dosel y cortinas de seda verde, y las colchas están bordadas con hilo de plata. Tapices medievales mostrando las aventuras de famosos Slytherins cubren las paredes y lámparas de plata cuelgan de los techos. Dormirás bien, escuchar las aguas del lago golpeando las ventanas por la noche es muy relajante.

Frederick se coloco junto a Gemma y ella abrió los brazos como si quiera abrazarlos a todos.

—No me queda mas que daros nuevamente la bienvenida a Slytherin—dijo Gemma—. Ahora esa puerta da a las habitaciones de los varones, y Rick estará gustoso de mostrarles, y si las pequeñas damas me acompañan, les mostrare nuestras habitaciones.

Siguieron a ambos a través de la sala común hasta llegar a unas escaleras de piedra con una columna a cada lado, desde la entrada Harry no se había percatad de aquellas escaleras sino de las columnas, y había pensado que estaban ahí para sostener el techo o como adorno, nunca creyó que al acercarse se encontraría con la entrada a los dormitorios. Fue al final de aquellas escaleras donde se dividieron, los mujeres entraron por la puerta opuesta por la que los varones entraron. Las puertas los conducian un pasillo en curva, grande y largo; al final de este llegaban a una habitacion con siete puertas, y en el medio en el techo colgaba una pequeña lámpara de telaraña. Rick les indico la primera puerta con el letrero que decía: Primer año.

La habitación era grande y espaciosa, habían cuatro camas en una sola línea, grandes ventanas de cristal verde con un marco de madera tallado cuidadosamente. La habitación era tal cual como describió la prefecta Gemma, las paredes estaban forradas de un tapiz que mostraban a diferentes magos y brujas, de los que Harry no había oído hablar. Se acerco a la cama donde estaban sus cosas, en cuanto se dejo caer en la cama se percato de lo cansado que estaba y se quedo rápidamente dormido.


	6. Un perro de tres cabezas

Capitulo: Un perro de tres cabezas.

* * *

_Déjà vu. _

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Artemis al observar la lista de prefectos, era un sentimiento tan extraño e imposible de explicar. Era raro que la mayoría de los magos tuvieran una sensación como esa, excepto si te han borrado la memoria y tu cerebro hace conexiones de una cosa que has vivido pero has olvidado. Pero el presentimiento de Artemis era diferente, casi como si ya hubiera estado ahí, no solo eso, estaba segura de lo que ocurriría a continuación o tenía un vago presentimiento. Nunca había podido explicarse aquel sentimiento que a veces se apoderaba de ella, era tan extraño que jamás le había comentado a nadie.

Estaban en la sala de trofeos esperando por Smith y su segundo para el duelo en el que se batiría contra Harry. Los chicos estaban observando junto a ella la lista y trofeos en la sala, pero Harry se mantenía alerta con su varita en mano por si Smith llegaba por sorpresa.

Artemis suspiro pasando la vista por los premios por servicios escolares, ¿cómo es que habían terminado en aquella situación? Tendría que empezar desde el inicio para aclarar sus propias dudas del por que Harry había aceptado tan estúpida idea.

Hace solo dos semanas atrás que llegaron a hogwarts, desde el inicio todo parecía indicar que podría ser un buen año. Error. La primera semana había sido un fiasco, en la opinión de Artemis, sus primos se olvidaron de su existencia desde que fue sorteada en Slytherin y aunque Artemis intento hablar con ellos, las cosas no salieron nada bien. No esperaba una buena reacción por parte de ellos, pero nunca se imagino que le dejarían de hablar e hicieran como si no existiera. Ni siquiera la dulce de Megan le hablaba, pero Artemis estaba segura que Clarisse tenia algo que ver con eso. Pansy estaba en la misma situación que ella y no le tomaba importancia, sin embargo Artemis estaba segura de que ella estaba un poco dolida por la actitud que habían tomado sus primos.

Otra cosa que no espero fue que supieran sobre su vida, algo molesto e irritante, por que nada de lo que decían era verdad. No esperaba que hubieran chismes en hogwarts sobre ella, pero al parecer ni siquiera ahí se salvaría de las habladurías. Desde que se enteraron que era la ahijada de Snape (y estaba segura de que Draco tuvo algo que ver), todo el mundo empezó a hablar sobre la bastarda hija de Snape y la zo…

No, Artemis no colocaría esas palabras en la misma oración en que estuviera su madre. Su encantadora y amable madre, a la que había defendido desde que empezaron a hablar sobre ella; Artemis soportaría que hablaran lo que quisieran sobre ella, pero no dejaría que se metieran con su madre. Si ellos no sabían respetar a las mujeres, ella les enseñaría.

Había tenido demasiado para empezar en hogwarts, pero no todo fue malo. Durante el miércoles, alumnos de años mayores reclamaron a cada uno de los alumnos de primero como su hermano; era una clase de tradición en la casa de Slytherin. Aún recordaba la reacción de Harry cuando unos brazos femeninos lo rodearon aquella mañana.

—¡Potter! —una chica pelirroja y pecosa lo envolvió en un abrazo—. Yo seré tu hermana mayor.

—¿Mi hermana mayor? —dijo Harry confundido.

—Por supuesto, siempre quise tener un hermanito—dijo la joven pelirroja colocándole una corbata verde—. Por cierto, soy Joan Farley.

—Es una clase de tradición—dijo un muchacho junto a ella, al igual que Harry usaba lentes—. Los alumnos de años mayores si lo desean toman bajo su protección, digámoslo así, a un alumno de primer año.

—Y se llaman así mismos hermanos mayores—termino Joan sonriendo—. Y yo seré tu hermana mayor.

Artemis había reprimido las risas al ver la cara de Harry, su expresión había sido mejor que cuando el profesor Flitwick en la primera clase, paso lista y se detuvo en su nombre para soltar un chillido y ocultarse detrás de su escritorio.

Era claro que Harry estaba incomodo con aquello y sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

—Que afortunado eres, Potter, tienes una atolondrada y loca hermana mayor—dijo el muchacho entre dientes girándose hacia ella—. Tu debes ser Artemisa, mi nombre es Chad Farley y estaré encantado de ser tu hermano mayor.

Artemis solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

—Un gorro, Chad, ¿enserio? —dijo Joan soltándolo—. Si fuera un chico estaría bien, pero es una chica. Si querías una hermana menor debisteis comprar algo diferente.

—¿A ti te molesta? —pregunto Chad a Artemis.

—Esta bien—dijo Artemis sonriendo—. No era necesario que gastaras en algo.

—Es parte de la tradición darle algo a tu hermano menor, y si a ella no le importa—dijo Chad mirando a Joan—. No veo por que a ti si. Ya tienes a Harry Potter, a pesar de que no eras la única que lo peleaba.

—Peleo bien mis batallas cuando quiero…

—Confórmate, Joan—continuo Chad—. Ella solo debe soportarme a mi.

—Por mi no hay problema alguno—dijo Artemis—. El gorro es lindo.

—Eres tan dulce pero no mereces un simple gorro—dijo Joan mirándola a los ojos—. ¡Gemma! ¿Dónde estas?

—Estoy aquí, detrás de ti—la prefecta estaba a dos estudiantes de Harry, frente a Pansy—. ¿Qué ocurre, Joan?

—¿Usasteis la mascada verde o la plateada con verde?

—La plateada con verde—dijo Gemma señalando la cabeza de Pansy adornado con la mascada—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Le regalas a nuestro primo la mascada que te sobro, para que se lo regale a su hermana menor? —le dijo Joan—. Di que si mi dulce, tierna y hermosa hermana… Gracias.

Le coloco a Artemis la mascada alrededor del cuello para hacerle un moño, al terminar Joan converso un rato con ellos junto a Chad, hasta que ambos se despidieron. Joan le regalo un beso a cada uno, incluso a Draco que se único a su conversación hacia el final, luego de que un tipo de sexto terminara de hablar con el.

—Tu hermana es linda, Harry—dijo Draco alzando las cejas.

Artemis sonrió ante la expresión de Harry que se sonrojo y estaba segura de lo que él pensaba, aquella no seria la ultima vez que escucharía aquello.

—¡Oh, cállate!

Otro punto bueno de la semana, eran las clases. Algunas habían sido un poco tediosas pero otras eran sensacionales, como en la primera clase de transfiguraciones que luego de escribir muchas notas pasaron a la practica, donde la profesora McGonagall les dejo convertir una cerilla a una aguja; Artemis había gritado de jubilo cuando su cerilla se convirtió en aguja antes de mostrárselas a sus amigos. Theodore Nott igualmente lo logro, pero fue menos escandaloso que ella. Las clases de encantamientos impartidas por el profesor Flitwick eran asombrosas, aprendían diferentes tipos de hechizos y el profesor era uno de los mas agradables. Incluso la clase de pociones le encanto, a pesar de que termino con pústulas en las manos.

Recordaba que se acerco la mesa de Neville y su compañero cuando los vio en problemas, y les indico su error antes de que lo cometieran. Seamus Finnigan obviamente no la escucharía por ser Slytherin e hizo lo que le dio en gana provocando un desastre que hizo que la poción se volcara. Artemis que había caído al suelo de la impresión, obtuvo pústulas en las manos al estar estas en contacto con la poción esparcida en el suelo, su túnica igualmente se arruino pero lo importante es que no había tenido mas heridas. Neville se llevo la peor parte, había tenido pústulas en los brazos y las piernas e incluso en la nariz. Y Finnigan ni siquiera salio con una sola herida, se había subido a su silla para ponerse a salvo.

La vida no era justa.

Neville tenia tan mala autoestima de si mismo que se echo la culpa de lo ocurrido, por que él le había hecho caso a Finnigan y no a ella. Artemis realmente no lo culpaba por pasarle unas púas de erizo a Finnigan que inserto en el caldero aún en el fuego. Era tonto culparlo por algo así. Había pasado el día con vendas en las manos aunque Neville se quedo durmiendo en la enfermería y al final de la clase de pociones, los chicos fueron visitarla pero termino uniéndose a ellos para ir a visitar a Hagrid, que fue muy amable con los tres a pesar de las miradas de desconfianza que le lanzo a Draco. Así había acabo su primera semana.

La siguiente no empezó mejor, Clarisse y ella se habían encontrado en la entrada del comedor y terminaron discutiendo. Artemis estaba dolida y furiosa, no solo por el chisme que ahora corría por hogwarts (acerca de que había sido la culpable del desastre de la clases de pociones el pasado viernes) sino por que sus primos creían que en verdad era su culpa y era tan mala como todos los Slytherin. En aquel momento decidió no dirigirles ni siquiera una mirada.

Lo que la animo un poco fue enterarse de las lecciones de vuelo; todo el mundo había estado tan emocionado por aquella clase a pesar de que la compartirían con Gryffindor. No odiaban a Gryffindor por la estúpida rivalidad de casas, era solo que Hermione era un poco mandona y sabelotodo, siempre queriendo tener la razón y corrigiendo a los demás; Pansy ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos por que no la soportaba, aunque le encantaba ver como Draco la dejaba sin palabras cuando demostraba estar a su nivel intelectual. Crabbe y Goyle se mantenían alejado siempre que Hermione andaba cerca, Artemis supuso que para ellos la presencia de una hija de _muggles _era insoportable, con trabajo la aceptaron a ella y eso gracias a Draco.

Hermione y Neville había estado muy nerviosos por que jamás habían volado. Hermione había pasado la tarde anterior aburriéndolos con notas de un libro de quidditch y solo Neville presto atención.

Fue al final de la clase cuando Harry, Draco, Artemis y los otros Slytherin subieron los escalones de piedra de regreso al castillo, donde iniciaron los problemas. Todo el mundo hablaba de lo fabuloso que había sido la clase a pesar del accidente de Neville y el casi choque de Hermione y Millicent. A todos les encanto la señora Hooch, que fue su instructora de vuelo, era estricta pero había logrado que todo el mundo estuviera seguro en el aire sobre su escoba.

En ese momento Smith apareció con otros dos chicos altos y un poco gruesos de segundo año.

—¿Te caísteis de la escoba Potter? —dijo Smith mirando su túnica sucia.

Era cierto que se había caído, pero no era algo que le decías a tu enemigo. Harry y Draco habían estado haciendo payasadas y jugando cuando la profesora Hooch no veía, lanzándose él uno al otro la recordadora de Neville; que se le había caído durante el pequeño accidente que tuvo al inicio de la clase, dejándolo atrás cuando fue llevado a la enfermería por la profesora.

Realmente no necesitaba un motivo para pelear, Smith los tenia hartos y la mecha simplemente se encendió con aquel encuentro.

—Tal vez esto no fue tan buena idea después de todo—dijo Draco.

—Curioso—dijo Artemis despegando la vista de los trofeos—. Te recuerdo que esta fue tu idea.

Imito la postura de Draco y con una pobre imitación de su voz dijo:

—Esto solo puede arreglarse de una forma. Un duelo de magos. Solo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿O estas asustado de que Harry te gane, Smith?

—Así no hablo yo, ni muevo mis brazos así—dijo Draco moviendo sus brazos—. Ni hago esos gestos.

—¿No seria mejor irnos? —dijo Neville un tanto asustado.

Habían utilizado un pasaje secreto para llegar a la sala de trofeos sin tener que ir por el camino largo y arriesgarse a ser encontramos por Filch. Terminaron en un pasillo donde encontraron a Neville acurrucado y solo; había olvidado su contraseña y no podía acceder a su sala común. Los había acompañado dado que no quería quedarse solo en el pasillo y estaba asustado por que el Barón volviera a pasar por ahí.

—¿Qué dices, Harry? —pregunto Draco bostezando—. Tiene una hora y media de retraso.

Artemis no estaba segura de que Smith se iba a aparecer, _a lo mejor desistió_, pensó Artemis y decidió dar un vistazo al pasillo y al acercase, se detuvo con el corazón latiendo.

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos. Por su forma de hablar, era obvio que los estaba buscando a ellos. En su escape a través de la galería llena de estatuas, el pánico se apodero de Neville que empezó a correr, tropezó y se aferro a la muñeca de Draco y ambos golpearon contra una armadura.

—¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y no necesitaron mas motivación para acatar tal orden.

Harry no tenia ni idea por donde iban, simplemente pasaron corriendo de un pasillo a otro, hasta se metieron por un tapiz y encontraron un pasadizo oculto que los llevo al aula de Encantamientos.

—Al menos sabemos que estamos lo suficientemente lejos del salón de trofeos—dijo Draco apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

—Creo que lo hemos despistado—dijo Harry apoyándose en la pared fría y secándose la frente. Artemis estaba sentada con la espalda en la pared y Neville a su lado estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.

—Ese mentiroso patán—gruño Artemis con dificultad—. Filch sabia acerca de nosotros. Ese cobarde.

Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero no era tiempo para ponerse a blasfemar contra Smith. Necesitaban regresar a su sala común sin ser atrapados y luego estaba Neville, quien no recordaba su contraseña y no parecía una buena idea que se quedara a dormir en un rincón de un solitario y frio pasillo.

—Vamos.

No sería tan sencillo al parecer. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

—Cállate, Peeves, por favor… Nos vas a delatar.

Peeves cacareo.

—¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.

—Peeves, por favor. Guarda silencio— pidió Harry.

—Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.

—No Peeves, no nos delates…—le dijo Artemis, y Harry se dio cuenta que tenia una idea.

—Si solo vas a molestar mejor vete —ordenó Draco y le dio un golpe a Peeves.

Aquello fue un gran error. Peeves empezó decir a gritos que había alumnos fuera de la cama. Corrieron en línea recta pero se podían escuchar lo gritos de Peeves, en el final del pasillo, chocaron con una puerta cerrada. La mayoría estaba resignado a que los atraparan.

—Nos descubrirán—dijo Draco mirando sobre su hombro, las pisadas de Filch se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca—. Nos expulsaran.

—A un lado—dijo Artemis alzando su mano, empuñando su varita y dijo: —_¡Alohomora!_

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Sin demorarse entraron y cerraron la puerta, todos pegaron su oídos la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía afuera.

—¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.

—Di «por favor».

—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.

—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.

—Muy bien… _por favor_.

—¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.

—Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa?

Harry se giro y lo que vio lo dejo congelado durante una fracción de minuto.

—Esto ha sido una mala idea—murmuro Draco.

—¿De quien ha sido? Tuya—replico Artemis.

—Estuvieron de acuerdo.

—No había otra opción.

Harry quería gritarles que se callaran, pero no podía dejar de mirar al gigantesco perro. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban hacia ellos y dejando ver sus dientes amarillentos.

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, de inmediato supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado, era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.

—¿Qué es ese rui…?—las palabras de Draco se desvanecieron al girarse.

Artemis ahogo un grito mirando con terror a la bestia frente a ellos. Harry abrió la puerta, entre Filch y la muerte, el prefería por mucho al cascarrabias de Filch. Y al perecer todos estaban de acuerdo con él, por que lo siguieron fuera de la habitación a empujones.

Cerraron la puerta tras de si, cuando todos estuvieron afuera. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron, casi volaron, directo a su sala común sin importarles nada. No dejaron de correr, menos cuando escucharon a la profesora McGonagall regañar a un alumno por algún pasillo cercano por el que pasaron corriendo.

—«_Llave azul, llave azul_»—jadearon ante el muro húmedo, que se deslizo dejándolos entrar por el pasadizo. Estaban a salvo.

* * *

Cuando Draco se despertó aquella mañana, se sintió aliviado de seguir con vida y esperaba que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior fuera un sueño. Es que acaso el _viejo_ los quería matar, como se le ocurría a Dumbledore colocar semejante amenaza en hogwarts. Su padre escucharía sobre eso…en realidad no, ahora que Draco lo pensaba, lo mejor seria que no se enterara de ello o haría preguntas que no deseaba contestar. Algunos de sus compañeros ya se habían levantado, otros como Crabbe y Goyle seguían desparramados en sus camas durmiendo como troncos.

Una vez que despertó a Harry y a Neville, quien se había quedado a dormir en el sillón de su habitación; Draco se concentro en alistarse para otro nuevo día de clases. Era viernes, lo que significaba que la tarde la tendría libre y no esperaba mas que pasarla tranquilamente sin perros de tres cabezas hambrientos de carne humana.

Era una suerte que cuando salieron a la sala común nadie pregunto o pareció notar la presencia de Neville Longbottom. En la entrada del gran comedor encontraron a Artemis peleando con Hermione, algo que para Draco era nuevo. Nunca las había visto pelear, excepto cuando Artemisa demostraba que no era una retrasada y entendía perfectamente un hechizo, trabajo o cualquier cosa academica. Hermione Granger al principio pareció ser alguien agradable además de inteligente, pero era demasiado fastidiosa cuando quería demostrar que era la mas inteligente, la alumna perfecta y la mejor en todo.

—¡Buenos días!—saludo Draco.

—Yo no le daría los buenos días—dijo Artemis con voz agria.

En aquel momento Zacharias Smith seguido de su estúpido dúo de retrasados pasaron junto a ellos, lanzándoles miradas envenenadas. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír por que su plan había fallado y no estaban castigados como el había deseado.

—¿Así que están felices por que Smith y los otros fueron castigados por quebrantar las reglas?—dijo Hermione con voz irritada. Los miraba con aire de desaprobación.—Les recuerdo que ustedes también lo hicieron.

—¿Han sido castigados?

—Los atrapo la profesora McGonagall anoche—dijo Artemis dándoles una mirada significativa. Ahora Draco podía entender a quien regañaba la profesora la noche anterior. Eso lo hizo sonreír aún mas.

—No se ni por que se regocijan de lo que le paso a Smith. Seguro ustedes están castigados ¿no?, se los dije. Ir contra las reglas trae…

—Para nada, no saltamos las reglas y no nos paso nada—le dijo Harry sonriendo por que la señorita perfecta no tenia razón aquella vez.

—Pero ¿como? …Es que el prefecto Richard no los detuvo.

—¿De que hablas?

—¿Qué?

—Recuerdan por que llegamos un poco tarde, ayer en la noche, a la sala de trofeos—dijo Artemis girándose hacia ellos.

Draco asintió. El prefecto Richard había estado merodeando por las habitación una hora antes de la media noche, cosa que Draco estaba seguro que nunca hacía; lo mas raro es que cuando Draco se asomo a la puerta, no vio al prefecto entrar en ninguna otra habitación y regreso a checarlos una media hora después. Artemis había logrado librarlos del prefecto al enviar a su querida mascota, que lo mordió y lo distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que Harry y él se escabulleran rápidamente. Y casi fueron descubiertos cuando regresaban a la sala común, lo único bueno es que se percataron del prefecto a tiempo y no hicieron ruido para que continuara durmiendo en el sofá.

—Ella—Artemis señalo a Hermione—. Le aviso a Richard.

Draco observo a Hermione sin creerse lo que escuchaba. Era cierto que Hermione los había enfrentado el día anterior para que desistieran de esa idea, y habían esperado que no se metiera en sus asuntos cuando le aclararon que no era de su incumbencia. Un gran error, por que aún así se inmiscuyo en un asunto que no le inmiscuía.

—Retiro mis buenos días, Granger—dijo.

—¿Por qué lo hicisteis? No era tu problema—Harry estaba tan enojado como Draco lo estaba.

—Por que no estaba bien lo que iban a hacer.

—No era tu asunto—le dijo Harry.

—A decir verdad, comprendo por que no les caes bien a tus compañeros—dijo Artemis—. Eres demasiado fastidiosa.

—Yo solo trataba de ayudarlos.

—Si así es como ayudas, mejor no lo hagas—le dijo Draco—. Además, no te pedimos que lo hicieras. Te dejamos en claro que era un asunto privado, entre nosotros tres y no debías preocuparte ni entrometerte.

—Pero fue por una buena causa, de ser descubiertos tendría graves consecuencias. En las reglas dice…

—Ya, Hermione. Se que te sabes las reglas de memoria, y seguro todo el libro de reglas—dijo Artemis con voz cansada. Draco estaba seguro de que Hermione había empujado a Artemis al limite—. Pero a veces es divertido saltárselas, al menos que quieras ser una aburrida y sabelotodo de por vida.

Hermione adquirió un poco de color en sus mejillas. Ni siquiera la cara ofendida de Hermione evito que Draco se enojara con ella.

—Yo realmente no quiero volver a verte—dijo enojado—. Ni a saber de ti, esto ha sido demasiado. Soporte que actuaras como la perfecta alumna, pero esto es el colmo. Es mucho mejor para todos si nos dejas en paz.

—Como quieran.

Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba. Estaban tan enojados con Hermione que no midieron sus palabras hasta que Neville les hizo ver que tal vez pudieron herirla. Draco frunció el ceño observando a la castaña alejarse y negó con la cabeza, estaba actuando tan presuntuosamente como siempre; realmente unas palabras de ellos no la lastimarían por que en su mundo ella siempre tenia la razón.

—No lo creo, Neville—dijo Draco—. Esta demasiado concentrada en su propia voz como para tomarnos en cuenta.

Las lechuzas llegaron como siempre al Gran Comedor la mañana en la que se enteraron que tendría una reunión privada con el jefe de su casa el próximo sábado, la prefecta lo había anunciado en el tablón de anuncios. Por lo que les platicaron los demás, en esa reunión el profesor Snape les diría sus progresos en todas sus clases, y que les aconsejaría para que mejoraran. Algunos estaban nerviosos por dicha reunión, entre ellos Harry. Draco podía notar su nerviosismo aunque intentara ocultarlo, era obvio que tenia miedo de ser el peor de la clase; por su parte Draco estaba seguro que tendría buenos resultados y mas teniendo en cuenta que se había preparado extra para enfrentarse a Hermione en discusiones diplomáticas de inteligencia. Era curioso, pero extrañaba pelear con Granger, sobre quien tenia la razón, era algo divertido y le había servido de mucho en clases. Ahora, no tenia a nadie con quien debatir argumentos desde que la dejaron de hablar. _Y_ aún así, seguía enojado por que casi los metió en problemas._ Es lo mejor_, se dio Draco, _padre no aprobaría esa amistad ni siquiera muerto_. Nunca lo haría, ni siquiera le había contado a sus padres que a parte de sus compañeros de Slytherin se llevaba muy bien con dos Gryffindor, ahora solo uno.

—¿Qué dibujas, Artemis? —pregunto Harry.

—Creo que es una joya—contesto su prima—. Anoche tuve el sueño mas extraño de todos. Había una joya, una brillante y hermosa piedra roja, no recuerdo todo con claridad pero puedo decir que era codiciada con gran apremio.

—¿Por quien?

—No se—dijo Artemis encogiéndose en hombros—. No le vi el rostro, traía puesta una capucha y había algo en su voz…

Artemis sacudió la cabeza.

—Fue solo un sueño—dijo—. Me llamo la atención la joya por eso la dibujo.

Todo el mundo levanto la cabeza cuando Millicent salió del aula de pociones, no le había ido muy bien por que tenia un perfil abatido. Tracey Davis entro al aula al escuchar su nombre y esperaron a que Millicent les contara como le había ido.

—Empezara diciendo cada punto malo en cada clases—dijo Millicent—. En Pociones soy buena con la teoría pero mala en la practica, tengo que mejorar para el final del trimestre o me veré forzada a pasar mis vacaciones de navidad estudiando clases privadas con algún tutor.

—Eso no suena genial—dijo Pansy enrollando su revista—. Te ayudare, no soy la mejor en pociones pero puedo ayudarte a estar en el promedio.

Millicent sonrió agradecía tomando asiento en el piso junto a ella. El pasillo volvió a estar en silencio, todo el mundo estaba algo nervioso por saber lo que les dirían que nadie tenia animo de hablar ni siquiera del primer partido de la temporada de _quidditch_. Tracey Davis salió aliviada pero Daphne Greengrass parecía afligida por algo, Artemis en cambio salió con una sonrisa y murmuro_: ¡Suerte, dragón!_

—¡Draco Malfoy! —el profesor Snape lo llamo desde el interior del aula. Sonrió con confianza a Harry antes de entrar. Como Draco esperaba, sus notas eran perfectas a excepción de algunas clases. En Transfiguraciones le era muy difícil los hechizos que practicaban, había estado esforzándose mucho por no quedar atrás de Granger y lo había logrado casi del todo. Luego toco el turno a Herbología, donde Draco no era un fan de la suciedad ni del trabajo manual. Bufo pero no dijo nada cuando el profesor Snape le sugirió mejorar o tendría que intercambiar unas palabras con la profesora para que lo pusiera trabajar con mas animo. Draco entendió que debía de trabajar mas duro en aquella clase o Snape se encargaría que lo hiciera.

—Entiendo, padrino.

—Requiero tu opinión personal en otro asunto.

Draco arqueo las cejas.

—¿Qué opinas de Potter?

Parpadeo. ¿Les estaba preguntando por Harry? ¿qué podía decirle sobre él que le interesara a su padrino? Bueno, simplemente la verdad.

—No es muy optimista, diría que es pesimista sobre si mismo—dijo—. Es demasiado amable o tiene un corazón muy noble, aunque no con quien no lo merece—Draco se recostó en la silla—. Al principio me decepcione de él, no parecía la clase de héroe mágico que se esperaría. No sabia nada de nuestro mundo ni las cosas mas mínimas, y aún le falta mucho por aprender. Pero se esfuerza—dijo recordando como Harry preguntaba cuando no comprendía algo—. Aunque tenga que quedar como un tarado en el camino.

Recordó su primera semana en hogwarts y añadió:

—Para ser alguien famoso odia la fama, los primeros días de clase le irritaba mucho que todo el mundo hablara sobre él o lo miraban con tanto entusiasmo. Lo ponían nervioso, de hecho.

Snape lo contemplaba con un aire misteriosos y calculador.

—¿Algo mas?

—Demasiado curioso—dijo Draco pero no añadió mas. No le podía decir al profesor Snape que Harry había sacado locas conclusiones el día siguiente a su triunfal escape de Filch; sobre el perro de tres cabezas, un extraño paquete que recogió Hagrid y el asalto de Gringotts. Según Harry, todo estaba conectado y estaba seguro que fuera lo que sea que estaba en ese paquete, estaba en hogwarts y era: muy peligroso e importante.

—Puedes retirarte, Draco.

Theodore Nott paso junto a él al escuchar su nombre y le dio una sonrisa arrogante. Draco sonrió. Después de todo no necesitaría a Granger para tener esos divertidos argumentos que él tanto extrañaba. Aunque con Nott seria mas difícil, era demasiado astuto y sagaz con las palabras. Demasiado inteligente pero serviría.

—¿Y que dicen sobre las plantas y los artículos de jardinería este mes?—dijo Nott entrando al salón—. ¿Te unirás al grupo de apoyo motivacional de jardineros?

Draco le frunció el seño antes de que cerrara la puerta. Era mucho mas sencillo con Granger, era mas fácil adivinar lo que diría o pensaba que con Nott.

—¿Tan mal te fue con Herbología? —pregunto Artemis sentada junto a Harry.

—De no mejorar terminare uniéndome al grupo de apoyo de jardineros de la señora Pomfrey—murmuro Draco sentándose junto a ellos—. Pero de eso, ni una palabra a Nott.

—No creo que sea necesario—dijo Artemis que contenía las risas—. El lo adivino por si solo.

* * *

—¿Y? —pregunto Draco observando los garabatos que Artemis y él habían estado escribiendo en la libreta de ella.

—Necesito mejorar en unas cuantas materias y mi letra, que no es muy legible—dijo Harry.

—Perfecto—dijo Artemis—. Pasamos la prueba, vayamos a hacer algo divertido para festejar.

—¿En vez de estudiar dado que debemos mejorar en algunas materias? —dijo Draco llevándose la mano al pecho—. Eres una mala influencia para nosotros.

—No seas payaso.

—Vamos, larguémonos a comer algunos bocadillos—dijo Draco.

La ausencia de Granger se hizo demasiado evidente cuando estaban en al biblioteca y no la tenían alrededor para ayudarles en sus tareas o buscar referencias bibliográficas para sus trabajos. Cada vez era mas raro para Draco no tenerla a su lado hablando como loro, ni peleando con ella y Nott era una muy mala idea, nunca había oportunidad de ganarle a ese pequeño diablillo astuto con cara inocente.

—¿Y como esta Granger? —pregunto Artemis de la nada.

—Yo diría que esta bien.

—¿Bien de _fabuloso_ _no me importa lo que piensen de mi_—dijo Artemis bajando su libro— o bien de _no tengo problemas y estoy feliz_ o bien _de no te dejare que veas lo mal que estoy?_

Tanto Draco como Harry y Neville se la quedaron observando con total confusión.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántos significados puede haber para _bien_? digo, yo solo conozco uno y es el único que esta en el diccionario—dijo Draco.

—Puede tener varias interpretaciones para una mujer.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta.

—¿Entonces, Nev?

—¿Me repites la opciones?

—Dijo bien por que esta bien—declaro Draco—. Para las mujeres puede tener muchas interpretaciones peor para nosotros solo tiene una.

—Son imposibles.

—De todas formas, ¿para que quieres saberlo?

—Es que no ha venido a disculparse con nosotros —dijo Artemis jugando con sus manos—. Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la mirada cuando nos encontramos en los pasillos.

—¿Y?

—Y creí que a estas alturas se disculparía por lo que hizo. Eso es todo—Artemis regreso a su libro de historia.

Draco intercambio una mirada con Harry y Neville, rodando los ojos. _Mujeres_. Regreso a su libro de herbología. A decir verdad, Draco también había esperado que se disculpara o que al menos que lo hiciera con Artemis, que era su amiga. Granger era mas orgullosa de lo que Draco imagino.

Para él todo estaba bien si Granger no les hablaba nunca mas, no tendría que explicarle a su padre por que era amigo de una hija de _muggles_ y evitaría una catástrofe con ello. Si definitivamente era lo mejor…


	7. Un trol y un jugador desorientado

Capitulo: Un trol y un jugador desorientado.

* * *

En la mañana de Halloween por el castillo flotaba el aroma de calabazas por todo el lugar. La profesora McGonagall aquel día les dejo un ejercicio aún mas difícil que los anteriores, esta vez tendrían que convertir una pluma en una simple rama.

Artemis suspiro concentrándose, agito una y otra vez la varita repasando el hechizo antes de intentarlo en la pluma. Uno, dos, tres…

Sonrió para si misma al ver la pluma convertida en una rama, era una rama muy simple sin toque de hojas ni nada por el estilo. _¡Oh, Merlín¡_, se quejo al ver uno de los extremos era tan afilado como la punta de una pluma. Al inspeccionarlo bien se dio cuenta de que había faltado un poco mas de concentración y nuevamente coloco la rama en la mesa para repetir el hechizo. Uno, dos, tres…

_¡Perfecto!_, murmuro Artemis para sus adentros. Estaba realmente emocionada pero no iba a repetir su grito de jubilo de la primera clase, aquello fue embarazoso.

—Eh, Chicos—los llamo mostrándoles su rama—. ¿Qué opinan?

—Es exactamente como una rama—dijo Harry.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —dijo Draco tomando la rama entre sus manos—. Es perfecta ni un solo defecto.

—Nada de eso—dijo Artemis—. Al principio parecía la mitad una rama y la otra mitad una pluma.

La profesora que merodeaba por todo el salón, se detuvo junto a ellos observando la rama.

—Me permite, señor Malfoy—la profesora se coloco bien las gafas antes de observar la rama—. Bien hecho, señor Malfoy.

—Es de Artemis, profesora—replico Draco tomándola por los hombros.

Artemis observo a la profesora sonrojada, cuando esta le dedico una sonrisa de aprobación y le regreso la rama. Al finalizar la clase le mostro a todo el mundo la perfectas ramas que solo pocos habían logrado hacer, entre ellos Theodore, Harry y un chico de Hufflepuff. La pluma de Harry se había convertido en una perfecta rama casi al final de la clase mientras que la pluma de Draco parecía hecha de madera.

—Artemis, baño, ahora—dijo Pansy a unos metros de ella—. Te esperamos.

—¿Por qué van al baño en grupos?

Artemis se encogió en hombros intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas pero termino diciendo:

—No lo entenderías, Draco.

Artemis guardo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, pero en su camino un grupo de alumnos capto su atención por que la mencionaron. Su corazón se encogió cuando vio a Megan junto a Zacharias Smith y sus otros compañeros de Hufflepuff. Y retrocedió hasta quedar escondida por la pared.

—…Se cree la señorita perfección por que ella siempre logra hacer todo—decía Smith a sus compañeros—. Cualquiera puede lograr hacer una rama, pero siempre esta Jones queriendo parecer la mejor cuando ni siquiera lo es. Es solo una bastarda, una repudiada.

—Realmente Zach, no creo que deberías decir eso sobre ella..

—¿No has escuchado lo que dicen? —decía Smith—. Dicen que Snape las abandono a su madre y a ella, las repudio. Para luego regresar pero ni siquiera reconoció a su hija ni se caso con su madre, y eso deja mucho que desear.

Artemis cerro los puños con fuerza. Por supuesto, Smith estaría al tanto de todos los rumores que decían sobre ella y su madre, e incluso le daba risa que realmente se creyera todas esas tonterías.

—Sin ofenderte, Megan—reconoció la voz de Sally Smith—. Tu eres sensata al aparte de ella, mira que hacer lo que le hizo a Bongbottom.

—Es Longbottom—dijo otra voz.

—Eso, Hannah. Gracias.

—No se por que los profesores la prefieren, seguro en unos años será la mas tonta y fea de hogwarts—continuo Smith—. No es para nada especial, una babosa tendría mas encanto.

Tomo aire, conto hasta diez y recorrió el pasillo lo mas rápido posible; no tenia necesidad de escuchar las estupideces que salían de la boca de Smith. Y sin embargo estaba dolida, su propia prima no la defendió y es mas, era amiga de ese par de molestosos riquillos y que todos sus compañeros en Hufflepuff escucharan las mentiras de Smith dejando que les lavara el cerebro le afectaba. E incluso estaba segura, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta que las palabras de Smith también le dolieron, aunque era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. ¿Qué le había hecho para que hablara así de ella? lo único que hizo y nunca se arrepentirá de haber hecho, fue defender a su padrino ante las blasfemias de Smith cuando lo conoció y haber rechazado su amistad cuando se la propuso; de aceptar debería dejar de relacionarse con Draco, algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer por un desconoció que había conocido solo cinco minutos y que había hablado mal de su padrino.

Era un insoportable pensaba mientras entraba al baño. Ella no pretendía ser mejor que nadie, no deseaba pisotear a nadie y mucho menos era una repudiada. Había mucho dilema acerca de su padre, ni siquiera ella misma sabia la verdad por que cada vez que tocaba ese tema, su madre se ponía tan triste que no deseaba verla llorar y no preguntaba mas. Lo único que sabia era que había sido un buen hombre, que las había amado y cuando un día salió a atender unos asuntos de trabajo nunca regreso. Su madre nunca lo había dicho en voz alta pero Artemis estaba segura de que él había muerto; era lo que interpretaba por la voz y las expresiones de su madre. No era una bastarda ni una repudiada y no había nada malo ni con ella ni con su madre.

Se miro en el espejo, que patética se veía, sufriendo por las palabras del tonto de Smith. Lavándose la cara se dio cuenta de que Pansy y Millicent la observaban en silencio. Se había olvidado la razón por la que se había dirigido ahí en primer lugar, sacudió la cabeza y se giro hacia ellas sonriendo. Aquel día era la fiesta de Halloween y no dejaría que Smith le arruinara la fiesta.

—Entonces, ¿Pansy para que me querías?

—Nos veremos antes de la fiesta en la habitación—dijo Pansy intercambiando una mirada con Millicent—. Habrá mas privacidad.

Las tres se dirigieron a su siguiente clase sin perder tiempo. Artemis escucho a lo lejos la puerta del baño cerrarse de un fuerte golpe, no era raro; muchas chicas hacían aquello cuando estaban enojadas o tristes. ¿Quién habría sido la pobre desafortunada a la que le rompieron el corazón esta vez?

* * *

—Es precioso, todo una obra de arte—dijo Pansy.

—Lo se—dijo Artemis tocándose el cabello. Le habia hecho una trenza que recorria toda su cabeza como una diadema—. Te quedo muy…

Alzo una ceja observando a Pansy, que no la miraba a ella o al peinado que había terminado minutos atrás, sino que se miraba así misma en el espejo.

—Gracias, lo se—dijo Pansy mientras sonreía a su reflejo.

Millicent a sus espaldas dejo escapar unas carcajadas, y cuando cruzaron miradas en el reflejo del espejo, ambas se sonrieron con complicidad. Pansy era demasiado vanidosa para su propia salud.

Artemis se dirigió al Gran Comedor para la fiesta de Halloween junto a Draco y Harry, en la entrada se toparon con Neville que les saludo.

—Hola—dijo Neville—. Feliz halloween.

Le regresaron el saludo.

—Creí que Hermione estaría contigo, ya que eres el único al que aún le habla de nosotros—dijo Artemis.

—No la he visto en toda la tarde—dijo Neville—. Lo ultimo que supe de ella fue por Parvati y Lavender.

—Creo que esta perfectamente—dijo Artemis frunciendo el ceño. Por muy molestosa que fuera Hermione la había considerado su amiga y una muy cercana, ella siempre sabía que decir para animarla y raras veces era un poco divertida. Ahora la había cambiado a ella y a Pansy por otro par de amigas sin siquiera pestañear. Unas mas acordes a sus carácter de seguro.

—Ha estado llorando toda la tarde en el baño—conto Neville—. Y dicen que aún sigue ahí.

Su frente se relajo.

—¿Llorando?

—Es lo que dijeron.

El banquete aún no comenzaba, los alumnos seguian entrando por la puerta pero Artemis no encontró a la persona que buscaba, su mirada recorría la mesa de Gryffindor y la entrada. A su lado todo el mundo sonreía y hablaba, no se había dado cuenta de que Draco le estaba hablando hasta que le toco el hombro.

—¿Artemis? —dijo Draco sacudiéndola levemente—¿te encuentras bien?

—Eh…si—respondió—. Solo iré al baño.

—En busca de Granger ¿no? —le dijo Harry.

—Lo que dijo Neville me preocupo—reconoció Artemis—. Paso toda la tarde encerrada en el baño y creo que sigue ahí llorando. Entrometida, molestosa y todo, pero era mi amiga y me preocupa. ¿Qué tal si le paso algo? o ¿si por fin se dio cuenta de su gran error en el asunto del duelo y esta sufriendo por eso?

—Dudo lo ultimo—dijo Draco—. Ve, estaremos aquí esperando por ustedes.

—Apartaremos su lugares—dijo Harry.

Artemis sonrió ante de irse. Incluso ellos sabían que cuando regresara las cosas estarían arregladas o al menos eso esperaba. A cada paso que daba se preocupaba mas por Hermione, ¿qué había hecho que se encerrara a llorar? Y si ya no estaba en el baño. No podría ir a buscarla a su habitación por que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor ni cual era la contraseña. Al entrar al baño se podía oír los sollozos de alguien. Aún estaba ahí.

—¿Hermione? —toco el cubículo donde estaba.

—Dejadme en paz—dijo llorando.

—¿Qué te pasa?¿por que lloras?

—¡No quiero decirte así que déjame en paz!

—No seas terca—Artemis intento abrir la puerta, pero tenia seguro—. Soy tu amiga, puedes contar conmigo.

—Que me dejes en paz—dijo entre el llanto.

—Abre, Hermione, por favor—forcejeo la puerta sin éxito—. Dime ¿por que estas llorando?

—¡Déjame sola! Después de todo soy solo una _sabelotodo insufrible y una mandona. Por lo que no tengo amigos._

Artemis dejo el forcejeo, la había llamado sabelotodo y había dicho que era fastidiosa por lo que no tenia amigos. Después de todo sus palabras la hirieron aunque no eran exactamente las palabras que utilizo.

—¿Sabes? estaba molesta cuando dije todo eso—dijo Artemis—. Yo realmente no pienso que sea fastidiosa y ser una sabelotodo no es malo, eres la bruja mas inteligente del año y cualquiera desearia eso.

—Ron Weasley no piensa lo mismo—sollozo Hermione—. Al igual que Draco, Harry y todos,…

Artemis fruncio el ceño. Ron Weasley era el hermano menor de los gemelos y del prefecto Percy, estaba en su mismo año y se había burlado de su nombre. Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

—Ron Weasley tiene razón, no tengo amigos por que soy una insufrible, una sabelotodo y mandona—sollozaba Hermione—. Te aleje a ti… ni a Draco ni a Harry les caigo bien. Menos a mis compañeras.

—Es mentira, a Draco y Harry les agradas—dijo Artemis—. Incluso te apartaron un lugar en nuestra mesa, para cuando regresara contigo. Además, somos amigas.

—¿Por qué debería de creerte? la ultima vez que hablamos me llamasteis _sabelotodo._

—Pero es que estaba molesta, Hermione. Admite que tu también tuvisteis parte de la culpa… Pero estas perdonada.

Artemis decidió dejar de forcejear era momento de usar la varita, sacar a Hermione del cubículo y hacerla entrar en razón. Nunca había pensado que le importarían lo que los demas dijeran o pensaran sobre ella, nunca demostró que aquello le afectara y por eso la admiraba en cierta forma. Ver como seguía manteniendo su ritmo a pesar de las miradas molestas que recibía y al final, ni siquiera Hermione era mas resistente que ella.

Ahora era ella quien necesitaba de su apoyo y Artemis no dudaria en darselo.

* * *

Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. Harry se la estaba pasando tan bien con sus compañeros de casa que casi se olvidaba que faltaba Artemis y Hermione.

El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año. Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

—Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

—Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Draco parecía ofendido y asustado como la mayoría de los demás.

—Si el trol esta en las mazmorras—dijo Daphne con miedo—. ¿Por que nos envía a las mazmorras?

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ellos a pesar de que escuchaban las pisadas de sus otros compañeros de otras casas listos para abandonar el Gran Comedor.

—¡El trol esta en las mazmorras viejo loco!—grito alguien de sexto levantándose de su asiento—. Acaso no sabe que es ahí en donde esta nuestra sala común.

Esa fue la llama que inicio las protesta de los Slytherin.

—¡Esta loco!

—¡Quiere matarnos!

—¡No nos iremos!

—¡VIEJO LOCO!

—¡No esta enviando a nuestra muerte!

—¡DEMENTE!

—¡Tenia que ser Gryffindor!

Draco estaba gritando en protesta junto a sus compañeros, y Harry le daba la razón para hacerlo. De enviarlos a su sala común correrían mas riesgo de encontrarse al trol que estando en el comedor, el profesor Dumbledore seguramente no se había percatado que los alumnos de Slytherin tendría que entrar a las _mazmorras_ para ponerse a salvo en su respectiva sala común.

—Draco—Harry lo jalo de la túnica—. Acabo de acordarme, Artemis y Hermione…

Fue todo lo que necesito para atraer su atención.

—Ellas no saben del trol.

—¡Oh, por los pantalones de Merlín!—dejo escapar Draco al entender a que se refería. Harry vio como dirigía su mirada a los prefectos de Slytherin que ahora estaban junto a la mesa de profesores reclamando al director. Los prefectos no serian de ayuda en esos momentos—. Pero que no nos vea nadie.

Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los confundidos Hufflepuffs de los cuales se separaron luego de llegar al piso que deseaban, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.

—¡Seguro es Richard!—susurró Draco, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.

Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Richard, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?

—Seguramente se entero que el profesor Dumbledore planeaba enviarnos a nuestras tumbas y fue a defendernos—dijo Draco.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

—Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Draco levantó la mano.

—¿No sientes un olor raro?

Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.

Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos.

—Por ahí—señalo Draco hacia el fondo del pasillo—. Viene hacia acá.

Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.

Draco ahogo un grito al ver al trol de tres metros y medio de alto y con la piel de color gris piedra. Era la cosa mas horrible que Harry jamás hubiera visto, con su pequeña cabeza en ese cuerpo deformado avanzaba arrastrando consigo un gran bastón de madera.

—Deberíamos avisar a alguien de la actual posición del trol—le dijo Draco que temblaba un poco—. Para que venga a por el.

—Tienes razón

Entonces ambos se dirigieron tras el profesor Snape pero al final del pasillo y se paralizaron del miedo ante un grito agudo.

—¡AHHHHHHH!

—Oh-no—dijo Draco mas pálido de lo que era.

—Estaba cerca del cuarto de baño de chicas—dijo Harry.

Intercambiaron un mirada y regresaron sobre sus pasos.

—¡Artemis, Hermione!

Al regresar vieron Hermione estaba agazapada contra la pared, con aspecto de estar apunto de desmayarse y junto a ella, estaba Artemis con el rostro tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario y totalmente inmóvil.

El trol estaba frente a ambas y en aquel momento alzo su enorme bastón y apuntó hacia ellas.

—¡NO! —el grito de pánico de Draco hizo a Harry sentir miedo mientras avanzaban mas rápido.

Un monto de polvo se alzo sobre ellos, y cuando se disipo un poco alcanzaron a ver a Artemis y Hermione estaban tendidas en el suelo, habían logrado apartarse a tiempo; la primera ya había reaccionado por que tiraba de la segunda para sacarla de ahí.

Tenían que hacer algo antes que intentara atacarlas de nuevo.

—¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado lanzando uno de sus zapatos a su cabeza.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido.

Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.

—¡Eh, babotas! —grito Draco a unos metros de él. Alzo su varita y le lanzo un hechizo de piernas de gelatina. Harry sonrió a Draco, al mismo tiempo que se trol se balanceaba para caer. Fue en ese momento que se percataron lo mala idea que había sido, se balanceaba horriblemente y lo mismo hacia su bastón que casi le da a ambos de no a verse apartado. Harry levanto la vista y vio a Draco a salvo del otro extremo del pasillo, muy cerca de Artemis y Hermione.

Todavía no había acabo, el trol alzo su bastón con intención de pegarle a Harry pero con sus piernas de gelatina, el movimiento lo estaba haciendo caer de espaldas hacia donde Draco estaba con las chicas.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por delante del trol para impedir que cayera hacia atrás. Escucho gritos a su alrededor mientras caía con el trol hacia adelante y luego sintió un tirón en el tobillo que lo arrastro mientras caía.

¡BOM!

Harry abrió los ojos y se alegro de no verse como una tortilla bajo el peso de un trol de tres metros y medio. Al levantarse vio a Draco y Artemis junto a él, ambos con sus varitas en mano.

—¡Planeabas morir o que! —Harry abría creído que Artemis realmente estaba furiosa de no a ver visto en sus ojos lo preocupada que estaba.—Eso fue lo mas estúpido que he visto hacer a alguien.

Entonces lo abrazo.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Draco que apuntaba hacia el trol con su varita. Dio un salto atrás y Harry pudo ver al trol tendido en el piso detrás de él, alzaba nuevamente su bastón con dificultad cuando Draco recito un hechizo que hizo convertir el bastón del trol en una gigantesca pluma.

—Levántate—ordeno Artemis.

No dudo en hacerle caso, los tres retrocedieron mientras veían al gigantesco trol intentando regresar para otro _round._

Sin apartar la mirada del trol escucharon pisadas provenientes del pasillo junto a ellos, minutos después la profesora McGonagall, Snape y Quirrell estuvieron junto a ellos. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer junto a la pared, apretándose el pecho.

—¡Esta vivo! —grito Draco hacia el profesor Snape.

El profesor Snape se hico cargo de que el trol no volviera a moverse. Harry estaba aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado.

—¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos?

Nadie contesto. Harry paso su vista de la profesora hacia sus amigos, Draco y Artemis parecían incomodos, mientras la segunda trataba de guardar su varita sin que la profesora se diera cuenta aunque lo hizo.

—Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?

El profesor Snape se adelanto hacia ellos.

—Eso es casi lo mismo que yo deseo saber—dijo—. Se supone que ustedes tres deberían estar junto con sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor. ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?

A los tres Slytherin les dirigió una mirada aguda e inquisidora, pero había algo mas. Tal vez reproche o preocupación, y Harry desvió la mirada sin saber que pensar o decir.

—Por favor; profesora McGonagall, profesor Snape… Me estaban buscando a mí.

—¡Hermione Granger!

Granger estaba al frente a ellos con la cabeza en alto.

—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo…yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema. Creí que podría con el, pero la verdad es que no fue así. Si ellos no me hubieran hallado, yo ahora estaría muerta.

Draco dejo caer su varita a causa de la sorpresa y a Artemis casi se le cae la mandíbula, Harry tuvo que darle un codazo para que cerrara la boca.

No podía hablar. Harry incluso empezó a creer que todo era un sueño, por que Hermione Granger era la ultima persona que rompería las reglas o mentiría a su jefa de casa. Y aún así, ahí estaba echándose la culpa de todo para librarlos del problema. Era casi como si el profesor Quirrell hablara sin tartamudear.

—Ellos me salvaron la vida, Draco hizo un hechizo que afecto su caminar, Harry salto sobre el trol para salvarnos de que nos aplastara y al mismo tiempo que Artemis lo salvo a él. Y para asegurarse de que el trol no volviera a atacarnos, Draco convirtió su bastón en una pluma. No pudieron ir en busca de ayuda, no había tiempo. El monstruo estaba a punto de acabar con mi vida.

Los tres intentaron no poner cara de asombro lo que costo trabajo, la profesora aún asombrada no dejo pasar lo que Hermione había hecho, le aseguro estaba decepcionada de ella para luego quitarles cinco puntos y enviarla a la torre de Gryffindor con sus compañeros.

—Ustedes tres han tenido suerte, nadie de su edad hubiera salido con vida si se hubieran enfrentado a esta montaña—hablo el profesor Snape—. Habréis ganado los tres diez puntos para Slytherin por cada uno—los tres sonrieron al ver que no estaban en problemas—. Ahora, marchaos al Gran comedor con sus demás compañeros que deben estar celebrando.

—El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto—agrego la profesora McGonagall.

Los tres salieron rápidamente se dirigieron rumbo al Gran comedor sin mirar atrás. No dijeron nada en todo el trayecto. En el comedor solo estaban la casa de Slytherin y la fiesta de Halloween aún continuaba. Tomaron asiento y Harry se percato que tenia atada una cuerda alrededor del tobillo, ahora entendía ese ruido que los venia persiguiendo.

—Fue así como te salvamos la vida—dijo Artemis—. Te acuerdas del hechizo de la cuerda que practicamos en clase, lo intente en ti y luego Draco y yo te jalamos mientras caías para sacarte fuera del perímetro del trol.

—Fue muy inteligente y rápida—dijo Draco—. Gracias a ella estas vivo.

—Bueno, yo estoy viva gracias a él—dijo Artemis—. Y a ti por supuesto.

—De todas formas te lo agradezco—musito Harry quitándose la cuerda.

Estaban seguro de que miraban a los tres desde que entraron al Gran comedor y las miradas pararon luego de que la prefecta Farley hablara con ellos.

—Si no hubiera checado que todos estuvieran—había empezado Farley—, no me habría dado cuenta de que ustedes tres faltaban. Saben lo preocupada que estaba. ¿Dónde han estado?

—El director dijo que regresáramos a nuestras sala comunes y obedecimos—dijo Draco con total inocencia—. Pero en el camino nos encontramos al profesor Snape que no mando de regreso aquí.

—¿Pero que ha pasado, Gemma? ¿Dónde están las demás casas? —dijo Artemis siguiéndole la corriente— Creí que estarían aquí si nos regresaron a nosotros también.

—Nuestros compañeros si podían regresara sus salas comunes—dijo Gemma frunciendo el ceño—. Incluso los prefectos de Hufflepuff conocían un camino alterno a su sala común y se llevaron a sus estudiantes sin tener que ir por el usual camino por las mazmorras. El director no pensó en nosotros cuando dio la orden de que todos se regresaran a sus salas comunes, incluso él debería saber que nuestra sala común esta en las mazmorras y ustedes no debieron acatar tal orden.

—Somos nuevos y no sabíamos que hacer—dijo Draco en un puchero.

Harry y Artemis colocaron su mejor cara inocentes y la prefecta no hizo mas preguntas. Les dio una sonrisa antes de irse.

A la mañana siguiente en la entrada del comedor se encontraron con Hermione, parecía esperar a alguien. En cuanto Harry vio que los miraba supo que los estaba esperando a ellos. Sin mirarse los cuatro se dijeron: «Gracias».

Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en una verdadera amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

* * *

Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Un día vio a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de _quidditch_, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.

Pues aquel sábado Slytherin jugaría contra Gryffindor, abriendo la temporada de quidditch. Todos parecían emocionados por el próximo partido, como habían dicho Draco, el quidditch era el deporte mas popular entre los magos y no había duda en eso. Harry estaba ansioso por poder presenciar su primer partido como Hermione, que tampoco había tenido la ocasión de verlo.

Era por eso que Hermione había prestado _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_, para averiguar todo lo posible sobre lo que les esperaría el sábado. Harry se lo pidió prestado una vez que Hermione termino de leerlo; resultó ser un libro muy interesante. Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al _quidditch_, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.

Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. Aún mantenía argumentos con Draco, que parecía divertirle llevarle la contraria, corregirla o debatir sobre quien tenia la razón. Incluso sus compañeros de Slytherin que habían mantenido su distancia de Hermione, les agrado su cambio y ahora no se alejaban cada vez que Hermione se les unía. De hecho Crabbe y Goyle parecieron aceptar a Hermione, pero Harry estaba seguro de que eso se debía a Draco que tuvo una charla privada con ellos.

—¡Genial! —dijo Draco revisando su mochila cuando regresaban a la sala común—. Olvide mi libro de pociones en el aula.

—Tendrás que regresar por el—dijo Artemis—. Hay tarea que hacer.

Harry decidió acompañar a Draco hasta las mazmorra donde se impartían las clases de pociones. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que el aula estuviera cerrada, Draco supuso que el profesor Snape le había puesto llave y se dirigieron a la sala de profesores a buscarlo, tocaron una y otra vez sin tener respuesta.

—Tal vez el profesor Snape dejo la llave por ahí—dijo Harry—. Vale la pena intentar.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar… y su rostro se volvió pálido; cuando Harry se asumo, sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.

Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.

—Esa cosa maldita… —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?

Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero…

—¡POTTER!¡MALFOY!

El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva mirando a Draco que estaba igual de sorprendido y asustado.

—Deje mi libro en la mazmorra y esta cerrada—dijo Draco tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ LOS DOS!

Se fueron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

—¿Y el libro? —pregunto Artemis cuando se reunieron con ella.

Entre susurros, Harry le contó lo que había visto.

—¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —terminó sin aliento.

—Que esta mal espiar a un profesor por que se molestara—dijo Artemis alzando una ceja.

—Mas que eso, estaba realmente enojado—añadió Draco—. Tan enojado que parecía irreconocible, tal vez no debimos espiarlo pero quería mi libro y necesitaba la llave.

—Por la forma en que lo dices es como si estuviera súper enojado—dijo Artemis a lo que Draco asintió—. No me lo imagino así, tal vez exageran o quiza por que yo nunca lo he visto tan enojado como dicen. Aun así, estuvo mal espiar.

—Nunca en la vida lo vuelvo a hacer—dijo Draco recostándose en el sillón—. Estaba tan enojado que casi me dio un susto de muerte.

Harry los miro, ellos no comprendía el asunto que se estaba armando dentro de hogwarts o que al menos Harry creía.

—Escúchenme—dijo Harry sentándose en medio de ellos—. Lo que trato de decirles es que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, ¡en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos… ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi varita a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!

Draco y Artemis intercambiaron miradas como siempre lo hacían cuando creían que Harry estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Lo único diferente aquella vez fue que Artemis se inclino hacia el y lo cacheteo; no fue una cacheteada muy fuerte, aunque le dolió un poco pero le desconcertó mas aquel acto por parte de ella.

—Ahora, tranquilizate y empecemos de nuevo—dijo Artemis—. ¿Por qué rayos mi padrino iba a querer entrar a ese lugar?

—Recuerdas que dijisteis a ver visto una trampilla debajo de sus pies—Artemis asintió—. Tal vez iba hacia ahí pero el cancerbero se lo impidió.

—¿Razón por la cual iba a querer hacer eso?

—El objeto que Hagrid fue a buscar por encargo del profesor Dumbledore—empezó Harry—, les dije que era raro que el mismo día que Hagrid fue a Gringotts a sacar el paquete, fuera el mismo día que entraran a robar. Esta conectado.

—Ya habíamos hablado sobre tus conjeturas la vez pasada—dijo Draco—. Y aparte de que el cancerbero estaba en el tercer piso, nos parecía una locura lo que proponías.

—¿Y por que Hagrid actuaba raro cuando lo mencione?

—Propones que creamos que Snape intento robar al director—dijo Artemis—. Dos veces: una en Gringotts y otra aquí.

—Una locura—dijo Draco—. Si yo fuera Dumbledore lo ultimo que haría seria guardar un objeto de gran valor cerca de quien intenta robármelo.

—Al menos que no lo sepa—dijo Harry—. Luego de Gringotts, ¿cual era es el lugar mas seguro? Hogwarts, seguramente el profesor Dumbledor creería que aquí estaría a salvo lo que sea que oculta.

Harry casi podía sentir la helada mirada que Artemis le daba, sus ojos azules lo observaban enojado y ofendidos, tan eléctricos como una ventisca preparada para atacarlo.

—Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo—su voz era igual de fría que su mirada—. Estas acusando a un profesor sin pruebas. Peor, estas acusando a _mi padre_.

—¿Padre? —dijo Harry mirando a Draco.

—Lo quiere afectuosamente como a un padre—dijo Draco—. Y estoy seguro, Artemis, que Harry no pretendía acusar a Severus.

—No es como si me gustara acusarlo—dijo Harry meditando. El profesor Snape le había dado su carta y había arreglado las cosas con sus tíos Dursley; pensar mal sobre él no era agradable para Harry, después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Y aún asi era demasiado sospechoso como para dejarlo pasar.

—Hay un error en toda tu teoría, Harry—dijo Artemis que aun mantenía la mirada fría en el—. ¿En que momento fue a robar si estuvo todo el tiempo con nosotros? Me refiero al robo de Gringotts. Paso toda la mañana comprando los útiles, pasamos el resto de la tarde en mi casa y luego fue a dejarte. Y en la noche…

—¿Y en la noche? —pregunto Draco alzando una ceja.

—No creo que haya salido de su cama a mitad de la noche a robar a Gringotts. Tal vez fue a cenar—una sonrisa se asomo por los labios de Artemis.

—¿Por que sonries?

La mirada fría seguía aún pero sin la misma intensidad que antes.

—Por nada—musito Artemis desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes Artemis?¿Paso la noche en tu casa? —pregunto de nuevo Draco pero sin tener respuesta—. ¿Ceno con ustedes? ¿Tuvo una cita?¿Tu tía por fin lo sedujo?

Las mejillas de Artemis se encendieron de un brillante rojo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso en alto? Te van a escuchar—dijo—. Y que estupideces son esas Draco.

—¿Tu tía esta saliendo con el profesor Snape? —dijo Harry sin saber si estar asqueado o sorprendido.

—Seguro que si—dijo Draco sonriendo.

—Si le dicen a alguien los matare—dijo Artemis—. Se supone que es un secreto, y que ni siquiera yo lo se. Escuche un conversación entre mi madre y mi tía sin querer y bueno.. dijo que iría a cenar a su casa y pasaría la noche ahí, es todo lo que se.

—¡Lo sabia!

—¡Oh-cállate, Draco!

—Eso solo deja una opción—dijo Harry mientras su cabeza seguía procesando la información—. Hay alguien mas que quiere robarle al director y el profesor Snape intenta descubrirlo. Si él profesor Snape no fue en la noche de Halloween a intentar robar, tal vez fue a intentar averiguar quien era el ladrón pero no lo logro descubrirlo. Seguramente el ladrón se encontró con la sorpresa del perro al igual que el profesor Snape.

—Eso tiene mas sentido—dijo Draco luego de unos segundo—. ¿Pero quien?

—Si Severus estaba herido—dijo Artemis—. Hay alguien mas en el castillo que estará igual que él.

—Al menos que haya decidido no arriesgarse como Snape—dijo Harry—. Aparte de Snape, no hay otro profesor que parezca herido de una pierna o algo por el estilo. Tal vez no intento atravesar al cancerbero cuando lo vio, y quizás intente una vez mas robar lo que esta custodiando el cancerbero, pero solo cuando logre descubrir como traspasarlo.

—En ese caso, tu teoria es mas creible—dijo Draco dandole unas palmadas—. Pero sigo sin entender que puede haber debajo de esa trampilla, quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que quieren robar?¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?

Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Crabbe roncaba con fuerza, pero Harry no podía dormir. Trató de no pensar en nada pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar. ¿Por que se habría exaltado tanto el profesor cuando los descubrieron? Era cierto que era imposible que el enterara robar en Gringotts si tenia una buena coartada y si era un buen hombre como Artemis y Draco lo hacían ver, pero seguían sin entender por que aquella expresión cuando lo descubrieron.

La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.

—Espero que gryffindor pierda—dijo Draco comiendose un pedazo de tostada—. ¿Quién es su buscador?

—Creo que una chica—dijo Harry—. Escuche a Flint decir que este año fue dificil para el capitan Wood encontrar un buscador, creo que ella era cazadora el año anterior.

A las once se encaminaron al campo y en el camino encontraron a Neville y a Hermione. Draco no perdió tiempo para ponerse a discutir con Hermione sobre quien ganaría el partido y aún cuando Hermione no sabia mucho sobre el quidditch defendió a su equipo de una manera muy inteligente y astuta.

Al llegar al estadio se separaron deseándose suerte mutuamente, mientras se reunían en las gradas donde estaban sus compañeros de casas respectivamente. Harry, Draco y Artemis terminaron sentados en las gradas mas altas del estadio para tener una vista mas amplia de todo aunque Draco dijo que los mejores asiento eran los mas cercanos, estos ya estaban ocupados.

—Miren ahí esta el equipo—dijo Draco observando a travez de sus boniculares.

Los jugadores de Slytherin salieron con sus túnicas de color verdes, los Gryffindor jugaban de rojo. La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano. Una vez que ambos capitanes se dieron la mano, los vieron montar las escobas y cuando la señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

—Y la _quaffle _es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor…Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa…

—¡JORDAN!

—Lo siento, profesora…Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Katie Bell... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la _quaffle_, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la _quaffle _y allá va… Flint vuela como un águila… está a punto de..no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la _quaffle_… Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de _bludger _en la nuca… La _quaffle _en poder de Slytherin… Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra _bludger_, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos… bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la _quaffle_, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una _bludger_, los postes de gol están ahí… vamos, ahora Angelina… el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

—El juego, sigue… Angelina tiene la _quaffle_, que se la pasa a Katie y de nuevo a Angelina….

—Miren, Graham Montague tiene la _quaffle_—les dijo Artemis.

—¡Anota Montague! —grito Zabini.

—Oh, no. Montague ha logrado arrebatarle la _quaffle_ a Angelina…Bien hecho Iván Thompson, el nuevo cazador de Gryffindor de este año tiene la _quaffle _en su poder y… No, Slytherin ha cogido la _quaffle _de nuevo, Adrian Pucey se apodero de la _quaffle…_

—Vamos, vamos—gritaban junto con la multitud.

—Está a punto de…no, ¡Wood logra detenerla!...

—Estuvo así de cerca—dijo Draco.

—Habrá suerte para la próxima—dijo Harry pasandole los binoculares. Durante todo el partido se habian estado turnando para usarlos.

—Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos _bludgers_, a los dos Weasley… la cazadora Bell, y acelera no, esta cerca…Wood detenla…¡No!

—¡Si! —gritaron los Slytherin.

La multitud grito mientras uno de los jugadores atravesaba el campo hasta ellos, no era raro que hicieran aquello. Harry había visto como mas de una vez los jugadores pasaban muy cerca de la multitud, pero aquella vez tenia un mal presentimiento. El jugador de Slytherin se dirigía hacia ellos con una gran velocidad y no parecía que se iba a detener o a desviar. Los tres se agacharon pero una mano atrapo la túnica de Harry y jalo junto con él para luego soltarlo.

Harry apenas supo lo que ocurría mientras caía en picado hacia el suelo. Faltaban diez metros, siete metros, cinco metros…

—Te tengo—dijo el mismo muchacho que lo había lanzado al aire—. ¿Estas bien?

Harry asintió mientras Graham Montague lo dejaba en el suelo. Atrás de ellos, escuchaban los lamentos de Lee Jordan a través los gritos de alegría y quejas de la multitud.

—¿Pero que fue lo que paso?

Montague se llevo la mano a la cabeza, parecía desconcertado y desorientado, casi tanto como Harry cuando este fue hacia él. Artemis y Draco llegaron corriendo poco despues.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Artemis jadeando.

—¿Amigo, cómo te caísteis?

Harry y Graham Montague intercambiaron una mirada, y Harry vio como Graham lucía avergonzado y culpable pero al mismo tiempo desconcertado, como si no entendiera el por que lanzo a Harry fuera de su asiento.


	8. Descubrimientos interesantes

Capitulo: Descubrimientos interesantes.

* * *

—Montague no entendía el por que fue hacia ti—decía Draco comiendo un par de golosinas que su madre le había enviado.

—Ni el por que te lanzo—continuo Artemis—. No se lo explica, dice que tuvo un sentimiento extraño como si fuera algo que tuviera que hacer y estuviera bien, hasta que reacciono y te salvo.

—Yo diría que fue hechizado—dijo Hermione.

—¿Es eso posible? —pregunto Harry que la sola idea no le agradaba.

—Por supuesto que es posible hechizar a otro mago para que haga lo que uno desee—dijo Hermione—. Pero esta prohibido.

—Es uno de las maldiciones imperdonables—dijo Draco haciendo que Neville se estremeciera—. Cualquier que haga alguna de ellas esta condenado a azkaban, por lo horribles que son.

—O puede ser un hechizo parecido pero con diferente efectos—dijo Artemis—. Los gemelos Weasley han hecho ciertas travesuras por lo que he escuchado, han hecho que alumnos crean que son sapos hasta que el efecto pasa.

—Aunque solo tiene un objetivo y no es peligroso—dijo Draco—. La maldición Imperius controla a una persona en cuerpo y mente, logrando que haga a su antojo lo que uno quiera y por el tiempo que uno mantenga el hechizo.

—Puede hacer que un hombre asesine o se suicide por su propia mano—continuo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza—. Por eso es imperdonable.

—Se que Montague decía que debía ser alguna broma de Gryffindor—dijo Artemis—. Pero no creo que ni ellos se les ocurriera algo tan perverso.

—Y reafirmo que no creo que alguien en Gryffindor quiera hacer un daño de tal altura a Harry—dijo Hermione.

—¿Pero entonces quien fue? —pregunto Neville.

—Tal vez fue Smith—dijo Harry—. Me odia.

—Pero ni siquiera Smith puede hacer un hechizo tan poderoso o inventarse uno—dijo Draco—. Necesitas años de experiencia y entrenamiento para lograrlo.

—Por mas que me sorprenda, Smith esta descartado—dijo Artemis—. Sea quien fuera, hay alguien que te odia en hogwarts.

Harry intercambio una mirada con Draco y supo que él pensaba lo mismo que él. El ladrón debía de estar al tanto de que Harry había descubierto lo que ocurrida en hogwarts y tal vez tuviera miedo de que Harry lo descubriera sino es que inconscientemente lo hizo. Harry dudaba lo ultimo, al menos que el ladrón fuera el profesor Snape y ya habían quedado en que estaba descartado.

Cuando se despidieron de Hermione y Neville, a Draco se le ocurría la idea de ver a Hagrid y averiguar que estaba pasando aquel año en hogwarts.

—Si intentaron matarte es por que te odian o eres una amenaza—dijo Draco—. Si dices que Hagrid actúo raro, debe saber algo y debemos hacer que no los diga.

—Realmente no me importaría si no nos ponemos a indagar mas, Harry—dijo Artemis—. Pero dado que estas metido en esto lo suficiente como para llegar al final, será mejor que nos tengas a nosotros para ayudarte.

—Los Slytherin siempre apoyan a los suyos—dijo Draco—. Y entre amigos es lo mismo.

Idearon un plan sobre como sacar el tema de conversación en el camino, Harry tenia que admitir que Draco era bueno para ello y al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, ya sabían lo que harían y dirían. Hagrid lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y les ofreció un poco de té, iniciaron la conversación alrededor del partido y al llegar al punto donde Harry tuvo el incidente, intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

—Creemos que fue un profesor quien ataco a Harry—comento Artemis—. Y que utilizo a un alumno para hacerlo durante el partido.

—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así un profesor?

—No veo que un alumno intente robar en Gringotts ni en hogwarts—dijo Draco dándole un sorbo a su té—. Pero un profesor definitivamente tiene mas posibilidades, y si es un mago bien preparado.

Draco le dio un mirada significativa a lo que Harry se enderezo.

—Descubrimos que alguien intento pasar a ese perro de tres cabeza—dijo a Hagrid—. El trol que estaba en el castillo en la noche de Halloween fue la distracción, y al parecer vimos al profesor Snape herido por el perro que lo mordió…

Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.

—¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? —dijo.

—¿Fluffy?

—Esa bola de pelos que intento comernos tiene nombre.

—Ajá…Es mío...Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado… y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar…

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto.

—Pero alguien trató de robarlo.

—Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. No estarán insinuando que el profesor Snape haría algo asi, por que nunca lo haría, es un profesor de hogwarts.

—No insinuamos eso—dijo Artemis levantándose de golpe—. Aunque hay que admitir que es sospechoso, creemos que alguien en hogwarts quiere robar al director y Snape lo presiente e intenta desenmascarar al ladrón.

—El mismo que intento matar a Harry en el partido.

—Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué ese muchacho de Slytherin hizo lo que hizo. .. ¡Pero ningún profesor de hogwarts iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel…

—¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

* * *

—Esto no debería ser tan difícil—se quejo Artemis alzando las manos al cielo mientras Crabbe colocaba otro montón de libros en la mesa. Harry debía de estar de acuerdo, habían estado buscando en diferentes libros y por mas que buscaban, no encontraban nada relacionado con Nicholas Flamel.

—Ni Granger ha sido de gran ayuda—dijo Draco colocando otro par de libros en la mesa junto con Goyle.

No le habían dicho la verdadera razón de su búsqueda a Hermione ni a sus otros amigos, habían decidido que si iban a meterse en algo tan peligroso lo mejor seria no arrastrar a mas personas. Por lo que Hermione creía que buscaban información sobre el mago favorito del profesor Snape, por que Draco y ella (Artemis) querían utilizar algunas referencias de sus trabajos en alguna tarea futura para impresionarlo. No sonaba del todo lógico ni creíble, pero si provenía de la boca de Draco era imposible no creerle.

—Descuida—dijo Hermione apareciendo atrás de él—. De alguna forma encontrare la información que buscas, aunque seria mas sencillo si me dejaras que pidiera ayuda a la señora Pince.

—Haz de recordar que es un secreto—dijo Draco girándose hacia Hermione—. La señora Pince podría comentar que unos alumnos buscan información sobre un mago que no es muy conocido entre los estudiantes de primero y si llega a sus oídos, el profesor Snape adivinaría lo que ocurre y adiós sorpresa.

—Esta bien, espero que estos libros les ayuden—dijo Hermione señalando el montón de libros que había en la mesa.

—Ojala—dijo Artemis—. ¿Has encontrado algo, Nev?

—Nada—dijo Neville dejando otro libro a un lado—. ¿Seguro que existe este Nicholas Flamel?

—Para nuestra mala suerte, sí—Draco desde su asiento hizo girar un libro sobre ellos con su varita—. He estado demasiado tiempo encerrado en esta biblioteca que no he podido ni disfrutar de la idea de que pronto serán vacaciones.

Crabbe y Goyle lo apoyaron. La navidad se estaba acercando, se hizo mas claro cuando a mediados de diciembre todo hogwarts había amanecido cubierto por dos metros de nieve y entre sonrisas observaron como los gemelos hechizaron varias bolas de nieve que perseguían al profesor Quirrell y lo golpeaban en la parte trasera del turbante. Ambos terminaron castigados.

Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. En la sala común de Slytherin y en el Gran comedor las chimeneas habían permanecido encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo era al salir de la sala común, en las mazmorras era donde mas frio hacia, la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes durante la clase de pociones. Lo único positivo es que las antorches dispuestas por las mazmorras estaban encendidas para que los alumnos de Slytherin no murieran de frio.

Smith se había vuelto mas fastidioso de lo normal desde que termino castigado la noche del duelo, había molestado a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.

—Toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse en hogwarts para navidad —dijo Zacharias Smith, en una de las clases de encantamientos— me inspira una verdadera lastima, por no ser queridos en su casa… Mucho mas, si son de familia _muggle…_

Durante su parloteo había mirado en dirección a Harry. Solo Sally Smith lanzo unas risitas acompañada de una que otra sonrisa de sus compañeros Hufflepuff. Artemis y Draco le había susurrado algunos cuantos hechizos que podrían hacerle a Smith, logrando que Harry se animara un poco.

A decir verdad, Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas y no parecía importarle mucho. Probablemente seria la mejor navidad que tendría, por lo que cuando el profesor Snape había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad; Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. Artemis tampoco pasaría las navidades con su familia, pero Harry estaba seguro de que era por los problemas que tenía con sus primos; le había contado que toda su familia se reunía en la casa de su abuela en navidad. Harry podía entenderla por que su caso era similar, su familia no lo quería por que era Slytherin sino por que era mago, así que se sentía identificado con ella pero Harry pensaba que debía solucionar las cosas; después de todo su familia era fabulosa. A diferencia de ellos, Draco, Hermione, Pansy y Neville e incluso Crabbe y Goyle pasarían las vacaciones de navidad con sus respectivas familias.

—¿Qué haremos esta tarde? —dijo Draco al finalizar la clase de pociones de aquel viernes—. Advierto que no pienso regresar a la biblioteca por Nicolás Flamel.

—Ni yo—dijo Artemis estuvo de acuerdo—. Ya me aburrí de estar buscando libros, no …

Se detuvieron al tropezar con un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.

—Hola, Hagrid. ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, va todo bien. Gracias, Harry.

—¿Te diriges al Gran Comedor, no es así? —pregunto Artemis.

—Así es—dijo Hagrid—. ¿Ya lo han visto? Está precioso. Venid conmigo.

Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.

El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.

—¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Sólo uno—respondió Hermione que acaba de llegar con Neville—. Y eso me recuerda… Harry, Draco, Artemis nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.

—¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?

—Eso, Granger—dijo Draco—. Es muy triste.

—Lo dejaremos por hoy—dijo Artemis.

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Artemis y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Ambos tenia sus respectivos dormitorios para ellos solos. La sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre por lo que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Harry empezó a aprender jugar ajedrez con ayuda de Artemis, Blaise le había prestado sus piezas de ajedrez; era igual que el de los _muggles_, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. Era un poco difícil ya que la piezas no dejaban de darle consejos lo cual lo confundía un poco a la hora de tener que tomar una decisión.

En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a dormir sin esperar ningún regalo al día siguiente. Lo sorprende fue que al despertar la mañana de navidad gracias a Artemis, encontró un montón de regalos al pie de su cama; Hagrid le había regalado una flauta de madera que se notaba que era hecha a mano y que al tocarla emitía un sonido parecido al canto de una lechuza. El siguiente regalo era una bufanda verde con una moneda _muggle _de parte de sus tíos, la moneda termino regalándosela a Artemis ante su interés por el dinero _muggle_. Draco, Hermione, Neville y Artemis le habían obsequiado dulces y para su sorpresa Joan le había enviado una tarjeta con chocolates. Incluso las señora Jones le habían enviado regalos; la madre de Artemis le obsequio una tarta de melaza mientas que la abuela Jones le había hecho un bonito jersey verde con una pequeña lechuza plateado en el centro. El ultimo regalo que Harry abrió fue el más sorprendente. Traía una sencilla nota que decía:

Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir.

Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien.

Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti.

No tenia firma. Del paquete algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Era una capa de invisibilidad, era lo que Artemis le había comentado y cuando se la probo para confirmar aquello, no hubo mas dudas. Sin embargo, Harry seguía sin saber quien le había enviado aquella capa y ¿realmente había pertenecido a su padre?

No había muchas pistas para averiguar aquello, por lo que Harry decidió subir con Artemis a desayunar antes de encontrarse con sus amigos para la guerra de bolas de nieve; no eran los únicos en hogwarts, algunos había decidido pasar la navidad ahí como la familia Weasley. Se habían portado muy amablemente con ellos cuando se dieron cuenta de que se habían quedado solos, eran pocas personas que estaban en Slytherin y no hablaban con ellos. Percy siempre les hacia compañía a Harry y Artemis cuando se daba la ocasión, le encantaba hablar sobre las materias, magia o sobre la historia de la magia de una forma mas interesante que Binns y no le importaba si lo interrumpías para preguntar alguna duda. Fred y George preferían pasar el rato jugando o haciendo alguna que otra broma, igualmente eran muy amables y simpáticos con ellos a pesar de la rivalidad entre casas. Con el único con el que no habían relacionado era con el menor de los Weasley, Ron; Harry no se había atrevido a hablarle desde la platica que habían tenido el primer día que Fred y George los invitaron a sentarse con ellos en su mesa y soltó una indirecta sobre las clases del profesor Snape cuando Artemis pregunto cortésmente que tal había sido su primer año. Ron Weasley debió recordar que Artemis era su ahijada para escoger mejor sus palabras por que Artemis termino empapándolo de jugo de calabaza, cosa que Fred y George encontraron graciosa a pesar de tratarse de su hermano.

Harry esperaba que el episodio no se repitiera. La comida de Navidad era inimaginable, había pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los _muggles_, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick. A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Artemis casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickle de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó.

Al terminar, se unieron a los Weasley para una divertida batalla de bolas de nieve, cosa que Artemis aprovecho para vengar a Snape lanzando todas sus bolas de nieve a Ron que estaba en el equipo opuesto. Harry hizo una nota mental de nunca hacerla enojar ni de meterse con Snape. Luego de eso regresaron a su sala común donde Artemis y Harry pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados cerca del fuego, tomando el té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, para cuando la noche llego, estaban tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama. No obstante permanecieron sentados observando a una chica de quinto perseguir por la sala común a alguien dos años menor que ella, a su paso iba transfigurando los objetos; el alboroto se detuvo cuando la premio anual llego y la muchacha tuvo que arreglar el desastre que había dejado tras ella. Para Harry aquello había sido alucinante, había visto como la muchacha había convertido una silla en un sapo, una mesa en un bota vieja e incluso un sillón en gelatina.

Aquella fue sin duda la mejor navidad de Harry.

* * *

Durante el desayuno del día siguiente, Artemis escucho la mas loca, interesante y peligrosa historia por los labios de Harry. Había utilizado la capa de invisibilidad para salir a hurtadillas e ir a la sección prohibida, obviamente se delato cuando uno de los libros grito y casi lo atrapan el viejo conserje y Snape pero cuando se escondió de ellos encontró algo mejor, un espejo que le mostro a toda su familia. La muchacha tuvo que escuchar la ultima parte de la historia dos veces para comprender que Harry no estaba bromeando ni delirando.

—¿Cómo un espejo mágico? —pregunto Artemis—. Y dices que te mostro a toda tu familias.

—Así es—dijo Harry sonriendo como nunca—. Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo.

—Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Artemis con interés. Se preguntaba si el parecido entre su padre e hijo era tan grande como había dicho su abuela.

—Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Jones. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros primos o otros.

—Ya conocisteis a la mayoría de los Jones—dijo Artemis sonriendo—. Pero encantado te presentaría al resto de mi familia aunque un espejo mágico no seria necesario, pasa unas vacaciones conmigo en casa de mi abuela y conocerás a todos.— Artemis esperaba que sus primos entraran en razón o las cosas se podrían muy tensas cuando tengan que estar reunidos sin opción alguna—. De todos modos, es una lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?

En aquel momento se percato de que Harry no había tocado su desayuno, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos apenas probo algo aquel día. Artemis empezó a preocuparse por ese espejo durante la tarde y a cuestionarse si era buena idea ir con el o si era mejor hacerlo desistir, pero incluso ella sentía curiosidad y decidió acompañarlo. Se colocaron la capa de invisibilidad y recorrieron los pasillos en busca de la habitación donde se hallaba el espejo, vagaron durante casi una hora tratando de encontrar la habitación.

—Deberíamos regresar—susurro Artemis castañeando los dientes un poco—. Estoy congelandome.

—¡No! —susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí.

Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más.

Justo cuando Artemis lo tomo del brazo para hacerlo regresar, Harry encontró el lugar. Detrás de una pareja de armaduras se encontraba una puerta que daba acceso a una habitación donde sillas y pupitres estaban amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Estaba un espejo magnifico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse. _

—¿Los ves? Esa es mi familia—murmuró Harry llamando su atención.

Artemis se acerco pero no pudo ver nada mas que el reflejo de Harry.

—Yo no veo nada—respondió.

—¿Qué? No, aquí están ¡Mírenlos! Son mi familia…todos ellos…

—Solo puedo verte a ti Harry—dijo Artemis preocupada. ¿Seria posible que Harry estuviera alucinando? Tal vez ese era lo que ocasionaba el espejo junto con la falta de apetito.

—Mira bien, ponte aquí, donde estoy yo.

Harry se hizo a un lado, y Artemis tomo su lugar frente al espejo. Su primera impresión fue desconcierto, interés y sorpresa.

—¿Puedes ver a mi familia? —pregunto Harry emocionado.

—No—respondió Artemis aún con la mirada fija en el espejo.

Delante de ella había un hombre que nunca antes había visto pero algo en su rostro se le hacia familiar pero seguía sin entender el por que. Artemis lo observo detenidamente, era obvio que se trataba de algún mago por las ropas que usaba. Era alto con tez pálida, de cabello largo y negro, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella y podía jurar que intentaba no llorar mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Un momento después se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, alguien mas apareció junto a el había y a Artemis casi se le cae la mandíbula. Ella podía reconocer a la segunda persona en el espejo sin problemas. Aquel cabello largo y rubio con tonos rojizos, esa sonrisa dulce y aquel brillo que emanaba era difícil que no la reconociera.

—¿Mamá?

Ambos estaban tomados del brazo y le sonreían.

—¿Ves a tu madre? —pregunto Harry.

—Yo…—Artemis apenas podía hablar mientras mantenía la mirada en el hombre en el espejo—. Él…pero…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy viendo a mis padres—dijo Artemis un poco agitada—. Mis padres.

—¿No ves a los míos? —pregunto Harry—. No lo entiendo. Déjame mirar de nuevo…

—¿Qué? No—dijo Artemis—. Solo un poco mas, tu has aprovechado la noche anterior.

—Pero si solo estas viendo a tus padres, puedes verlos cuando regreses a casa o cuando te encuentres al profesor Snape en clase—dijo Harry—. Yo no puedo. Quiero ver a mis padres.

—No me empujes, Potter.

Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.

—¡Rápido!

Artemis tiro la capa sobre ellos en el momento justo en que la Señora Norris apareció en al puerta con su luminosos ojos malvados en espera de atrapar a alguien. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles bajo la capa, con un único pensamiento: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Artemis saco a Harry de ahí, era mejor irse que tentar a la suerte una vez mas.

Durante la mañana siguiente Artemis jugueteo con su desayuno, no tenia hambre y aunque fuera así, no podía comer. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que vio la noche anterior, había dado vueltas en sus sabanas sin poder dormir y de hecho, estaba segura de que solo había dormido una hora a lo máximo. Estaba decidida, tenia que ir en busca del espejo una vez mas y si nadie la veía no se metería en problemas. Vago por los pasillos que durante la noche anterior había estado hasta dar con las armaduras que ocultaban la puerta. Una pequeña mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaba sola y entonces, no perdió el tiempo para entrar en la habitación.

Artemis se coloco frente al espejo soltando el aire que hasta ese momento se percato que contenía. Frente a ella, aquel hombre de aspecto elegante estaba junto a su madre y su reflejo; parecían una familia tan feliz que parecía casi imposible. Sus labios se movían pero Artemis no podía entender que le trataban de decir, casi estuvo tentada a pensar que decían su nombre y entonces cuando aquel hombre coloco su mano en su hombro…

Artemis por instinto se llevo su mano ahí pero no había nada. Aquello fue un golpe duro de realidad.

Ellos no estaban junto a ella, solo eran una bonita ilusión. Una ilusión. Aquella palabra hizo eco en su cabeza mientras observaba el espejo y la imagen de sus padres pero ahora sin ninguna pizca de emoción; se dio cuenta nuevamente de los detalles que la noche anterior dejo pasar, si aquel hombre era su padre no lucia exactamente como lo haría un _muggle_. ¿Entonces que podría explicar su apariencia de mago? se sentía confundida y muy triste. Se dejo caer en el suelo aún observando la imagen en aquel espejo que cada vez le gustaba menos aún cuando había intentando imaginar aquel rostro tanta veces.

En el momento que decidió que no quería ver mas esa ilusión que la torturaba y salió rápidamente de la habitación, fue que se pregunto _¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?_

El cielo se estaba tiñendo de un tono anaranjado, era tarde y la noche no tardaría en caer. Aquello solo agrando su desagrado por ese espejo, la torturo con la visión de un padre que no podía estar con ella, confundiéndola con su extraña apariencia y haciéndola perder noción del tiempo. En la cena recupero su apetito a pesar de que aún la seguía aquella ilusión en el espejo al mismo tiempo que intentaba descifrar el idioma de las palabras grabadas en la parte superior de aquel espejo. Durante su regreso a la realidad había observado el gravado el tiempo suficiente para aprenderse las palabras de memorias y pasarlas a limpio en un pedazo de pergamino.

_Tal vez sea francés_. Deseaba saber el significado, con ello podía descubrir el significado de aquella imagen o del espejo mismo. Cansada dejo a un lado el pergamino y decidió olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con el espejo por unos minutos.

—Hey, Harry—dijo Artemis—. Lamento haberme desaparecido hoy así como si nada…

—No hay problema.

En aquel momento Artemis se percato que si ella había estado tan afectada por la ilusión que le espejo lo mostro, Harry también podría estarlo. Él parecía demasiado distraído en sus pensamientos.

—Harry he estado pensado—dijo Artemis—. Seria mejor no volver a ver a ese espejo.

—¿Por que no?

—Digamos que no me gusta ese espejo—dijo Artemis—. No me gusta el efecto que tiene en nosotros. Creo que es una mala idea regresar, por que solo te hará daño.

—¿Daño?—dijo Harry—. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, he tenido la oportunidad de ver a mis padres y dices que es una mala idea. Tu eres la que no comprendes.

—Es lo que pienso—dijo Artemis un poco irritada con la actitud que Harry estaba tomando.— Para que torturar con la simple ilusión de algo que no puede ser verdad, ese espejo solo te muestra un imposible ¿no te das cuenta? y yo solo me preocupo por que se cuanto puede afectar. —Artemis se levanto—. Dices que no comprendo, pero lo hago. Yo nunca conocí a mi verdadero padre y sin embargo, ahí estaba en el reflejo de ese estúpido espejo. Solo quiero que no sigas sufriendo por algo que no puede ser.

Al día siguiente Artemis se encontró a Harry durante el desayuno, orgullosa de descifrar las palabras escritas en el espejo y todo gracias al espejo que Pansy había dejado en su cómoda. Había regresado la noche anterior frustrada, enojada y triste; lanzando el papel en la cómoda al lado de la cama en la que se dejo caer, solo en la mañana cuando se despertó se dio cuenta que era la cama de Pansy y al decidir descifrar lo escrito en el papel, vio con sorpresa el reflejo de las letras en el espejo. Casi parecían al revés de no ser por que las palabras no tendrían sentido y luego algo en su cabeza hizo _clic._

Separo unas cuantos palabras y junto otras, y el resultado había estado ahí. Estaba esperando para contarle a Harry para hacerlo desistir de seguir frecuentando ese espejo. Ella misma había experimentado el efecto que tenia en las personas. Para su suerte, Harry llego con buena noticias, durante la noche anterior se encontró con el profesor Dumbledore en la habitación donde se encontraba el espejo y tuvieron una platica que convenció a Harry de que no era bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir. Lo malo empezó cuando Harry conto el extraño sueño que tuvo aquella noche, una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.

—Eso suena perturbador—dijo Artemis—. Yo soñé algo parecido, mi padre encerrado en el espejo diciéndome adiós y luego desapareciendo. Me alegra que ese espejo se lo lleven antes de que estemos tentados a regresar y volvernos locos definitivamente.

—¿Y que era eso que deseabas contarme?

—Olvidalo. No era nada.

Draco regreso al día siguiente, pareció preocupado que estuvieran vagando por la noche pero encantado al mismo tiempo cuando se entero de la capa de invisibilidad y de que no descubrieran sobre Flamel.

—¿Y por que te fascina que no hayamos encontrado sobre Flamel? —pregunto Artemis.

—Por que yo mi queridos amigos—dijo Draco sacando una tarjeta de su chaqueta—. he descubierto quien es Nicholas Flamel.

—¿Qué?

—¿Pero como?

—Con esto—alzo el cromo—. Sabia que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, busque en mi colección de cromos de ranas de chocolate y presto. Este es Nicholas Flamel.

—¿Qué dice sobre el? —pregunto Artemis.

— Dice: Nicholas Flamel es el mas famoso alquimista, creador de la piedra filosofal y otros trabajos alquímicos en los que trabajo con su compañero Albus Dumbledore.

—¿La que? —pregunto Harry.

—La piedra filosofal—repitió Draco.

—Tiene sentido y explica el por que la piedra esta aquí—dijo Artemis—. Flamel y Dumbledore son amigos. Seguramente le pidió que protegiera la piedra por que había alguien tras de ella; y luego de Gringotts, hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro.

—¿Pero que tiene esa piedra de importante?

—Busque en algunos libros la biblioteca de mi padre, fue difícil pero encontré algo interesante—dijo Draco sacando un papel de su bolsillo y leyó en voz alta—. Nicolás Flamel es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal. Que es una sustancia mítica, la piedra filosofal puede hacerte inmortal, para la persona que lo bebe, ya que produce el elixir de la vida. También puede convertir cualquier tipo de metal en oro puro. Al parecer se ha hablado de esta piedra durante los años, pero de la única piedra que se sabe qu existe en la actualidad pertenece a Nicolás Flamel—les susurro Draco—…a ver, a también dice que el año pasado cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, y lleva una vida moderada junto a su esposa Perenela de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años en Devon.

—Todo toma sentido, no es extraño que alguien quiera esa piedra, cualquiera la querría—dijo Harry.

—Imagínense ser rico e inmortal—dijo Draco.

—Tu ya eres rico, Draco.

—Pero no inmortal.

—¿Para que quieres serlo? —le dijo Artemis.

—No lo se, por que seria genial vivir para siempre.

—Al menos sabemos que es lo que esta oculto en el tercer piso—dijo Artemis—. Pero aún falta averiguar quien es el ladrón.

—Debe ser un profesor…—dijo Harry.

Un momento de silencio en el que meditaron sobre algún profesor que pudiera traicionar a Dumbledore, pero no se les ocurría ninguno. Los tres seguirán averiguando, aunque las búsquedas se pararon momentáneamente cuando el siguiente partido se acerco. Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.

—Creen que podría pasar lo del primer partido—dijo Harry.

—Dos veces seria raro, sospecharían—dijo Artemis—. Pero no entiendo, si quieren la piedra por que atacar a Harry. No le veo el sentido.

—Tal vez…ya se entero que estamos investigando y teme que lo descubramos—dijo Harry, que no había pensado en eso.

Artemis ahogo un grito antes de que recordara un detalle.

— Si no estoy mal, empezaste con tus averiguaciones luego del partido—dijo—. No tendría sentido.

—Al menos que el ladrón crea que Harry vio algo comprometedor en la noche de Halloween—señalo Draco.

—Ese es un buen punto—dijo Artemis—. Pero en el partido anterior, Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff no paso nada.

—Pero eso fue por que Harry ni yo asistimos—recordó Draco—. No recuerdas que ambos nos quedamos dormidos, por que la noche anterior estuvimos buscando sobre Flamel—termino un poco malhumorado.

—Debieron dormirse en el sillón como lo hice yo.

—En ese momento era de suma importancia averiguar sobre Flamel, aunque no nos percatáramos del tiempo—dijo Draco—. Además, hubiera asistido si era Slytherin el que jugaba, pero como no era…preferí seguir durmiendo.

—Como sea, el ladrón tiene algo contra ti, Harry—dijo Artemis—. O alguien mas tiene algo contra ti, algún enemigo entre los maestros que no conozcas. Aunque ni siquiera estoy segura de quien, por que les caes bien a todos los maestros…

—Entonces uno de ellos esta fingiendo—dijo Draco.

* * *

Harry salió gritando del estadio con sus compañeros, por muy poco estuvieron a punto de perder contra Ravenclaw, pero al final ganaron sin ningún problema ni ataques a Harry. Tampoco hubo nada extraño durante el siguiente partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, en el que sus eternos rivales ganaron.

—Los puntos están a nuestro favor a pesar de esta victoria de Gryffindor, sinceramente creo que la Copa de Quidditch ya esta en nuestras manos—dijo Blaise.

—Hufflepuff ya no tiene oportunidad—dijo Theodore—. Perdieron este partido por pocos puntos pero será difícil que logren levantarse. Sin contar el partido de noviembre, cuando fueron contra Ravenclaw, y terminaron hechos pedazos sin ninguna misericordia.

Artemis asintió. Era cierto que el equipo de Hufflepuff había perdido horriblemente contra Ravenclaw, pero había que admitir que no eran tan malos, solo que las águilas fueron mejores. Aunque de no se por Cedric Diggory que acabo el partido, su derrota hubiera sido peor.

—¿Quién podría ser? —dijo Draco aún sentado en las gradas—. Debe ser alguien listo.

—Si te refieres al ladrón—dijo Artemis observando el panorama—, yo creo que debe ser alguien inteligente, de gran confianza y muy buen actor o doble cara.

—La profesora McGonagall es alguien inteligente pero la verdad no me parece el tipo de persona que desearía la piedra—dijo Draco.

—La profesora Sprout también hay que descartarla—dijo Artemis—. Admitámoslo, es demasiado buena y es imposible creer que alguien que adora su trabajo desee algo como la piedra filosofal.

—¿El profesor Flitwick? Alguien me dijo que era el mejor duelista en su tiempo.

—Descártalo—dijo Artemis—. No creo que el profesor Flitwick traicione a Dumbledore. No lo digo por ser mi profesor favorito, pero no me parece el tipo de persona que ambicione la piedra.

Harry estaba caminando por las gradas cuando sus ojos captaron algo de lo mas raro, todo había desaparecido rumbo al castillo hace horas, solo ellos se habían quedado a observar el paisaje y divagar en sus descubrimientos; pero había alguien de forma misteriosa que decidió salir a escondidas por los escalones delanteros del castillo.

Con pocas palabras, Harry le informo a sus amigos para que siguieran al misterioso encapuchado. Cuando bajaron las gradas jadeando, retomaron rápidamente el rumbo hacia el bosque prohibido donde el encapuchado había entrado. Unas vez entre las altas copas de los arboles y la espesa maleza perdieron al encapuchado, dieron vueltas buscándolo hasta que captaron voces a lo lejos y se encaminaron hacia ese rumbo. Escondiéndose detrás de los arboles, Harry diviso a Snape quien no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba ahí. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Se esforzó mucho por oír lo que decían.

—... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí,

de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus…

—Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado —dijo Snape con voz gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.

—¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?

—P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...

—Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell —dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.

—Y-yo no s-sé qué...

—Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.

Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae de espaldas. Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:

—... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.

—P-pero y-yo no...

—Muy bien —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.

Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.

Apenas hablaron sobre todo lo que habían averiguado hasta ese momento, por que Artemis siempre desviaba la conversación a otro tema y Harry no la culpaba. Cuando estuvieron solos, luego de lo sucedido en el bosque entre Snape y Quirrell, había buscando con desesperación una explicación hasta que se desplomo llorando; Draco y Harry se habían mirados impotentes por no poder consolarla ante la verdad. Snape quería la piedra filosofal e intentaba obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayudara a conseguirla.

—Entonces—dijo Draco luego de que Artemis se fuera a su habitación—. La piedra solo estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga.

Harry y él intercambiaron una mirada.

—Tu lo sabes ¿verdad?—dijo Draco—. Quirrell no durara mucho.

* * *

Sin embargo, Quirrell mostro una valentía que no imaginaron. Durante las siguiente semanas su semblante se veía cada vez mas pálido y delgado, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido. Draco y Harry estuvieron atentos a los movimientos de ambos profesores. Snape tenia su habitual mal carácter, lo que le indicaba a Harry que la piedra estaba a salvo; aunque Draco le aclaro que el solía ser así la mayor parte del tiempo. Artemis por lo que noto Harry, se le veía triste cada día mas e incluso Pansy llego a culparlos de ello. Tuvieron que aclararle a Pansy que ellos no tenia nada que ver con eso, no podía decirle la verdad y aún así, Pansy les advirtió que se disculparan. Hermione también se preocupo pero para suerte de Harry, no lo culpo ni a él ni a Draco; aunque fue persistente por saber que le ocurría sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo, fue le profesor Snape que trajo la solución para despejar la mente de Artemis de todos su problemas. _Algo irónico_, pensó Harry. En el tablón de anuncios se había anunciado que todos los alumnos de primer año tomarían asesorías con el señor Farley durante los miércoles, y lunes y viernes con la señorita Hall en la biblioteca después de clases. Las clases con Chad Farley resultaban relajadas e interesantes, muchas veces Joan se sentaba junto a Harry y le ayudaba en sus deberes. Las clases no eran tan geniales con Violeta Hall, era estricta aunque sabia captar su atención. El primer día de asesorías ambos se presentaron en vez de uno.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Violeta Hall y el es mi compañero Chad Farley. Como ya les habrá dicho el profesor Snape seremos sus tutores—empezó con voz mandona—. Quiero decirles que si tienen dudas en el momento, pregunte, no retrocederé por nadie cuando hayamos avanzado. Aplicaremos un examen que el profesor Snape aprobara. Quien lo repruebe se las vera con el.

Luego le cedió la palabra a su compañero.

—No deben sentirse avergonzados por recibir asesorías, de hecho, es una suerte que tengan esta pequeña ayuda—dijo Chad sonriendo amablemente—. Aquellos que tengan problemas en historia de la magia o astronomía nos veremos los miércoles. Mientras que mi compañera les ayudara en Herbología o pociones.

Después de eso, solo se quedaron quienes tenían problemas en historia y astronomía, que eran básicamente todos. Incluso Theodore Nott, quien no tenia problemas con ninguna asignatura, se quedo a escuchar la clase de Chad.

Las asesorías no era lo único que consumía su tiempo libre. Hermione había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. A Harry y Draco eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo. Neville había seguido su ejemplo muy alegre por que no sentía preparado para pasar los exámenes; en cambio Artemis dejo que Hermione le diseñara su propio horario de repasos aunque no lo seguía al pie de la letra cuando se aburría de estudiar.

—Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes.

—Diez semanas —replicó Hermione—. Eso no son siglos, Draco.

—De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?

—¿Estas loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó…

—No creo que haya que exagerar, Hermione. Descuida, pasaras los exámenes, te lo aseguro.—le aseguro Artemis sin despegar la vista del libro de Astronomía que escondía mas de lo que aparentaba. Sobre el hombro Harry veía una historieta titulada _Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco_, que estaba oculta dentro del libro de Artemis.

—Gracias, Artemis—sonrió Hermione—. Pero tu no te quedas atrás, puedo decirte que eres la mejor en pociones y en encantamientos. Y me alegra de que tu estés estudiando al igual que Neville.

Artemis les sonrió pero aún podía atisbarse un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Si, tienes razón, Hermione—dijo Draco—. Artemis estudia sin descanso.

Draco guiño un ojo. El también estaba al tanto de la historieta. Harry asintió aguantando las ganas de reír.

Pero lamentablemente los maestros parecían pensar como Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario y los trabajos extras que les dejaban en las asesorías.

—Estoy harto—dijo Draco dejando los pergaminos y los libros a un lado—. ¿Por que no tomamos un descanso?

—¿Estas loco? Debemos terminar estos trabajos y luego repasar para los exámenes—le dijo Hermione sin despegar la vista del libro.

El día era preciosos, ni siquiera Hermione podría negarlo aunque quisiera y aún así estaban encerrados en la biblioteca estudiando. Harry y Neville estaban terminando la tarea de pociones mientras Artemis se desapareció un instante en busca de un libro. Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos _no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Draco le susurraba:

—Acaso ese no es Hagrid.

Hagrid estaba a unos metros de ellos escondiendo algo tras su espalda, Artemis estaba frente a el platicado. La conversación parecía sospechosa por la forma en que ambos actuaban Artemis; al percatarse de que los observaran intercambiaron unas rápidas palabras antes de que Hagrid les saludo brevemente antes de irse. Cuando su amiga regreso parecía pensativa y preocupada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Artemis?

—Nada—dijo Artemis sonriendo—. No encontré el libro que buscaba, seguramente alguien mas lo tomo.

—¿Qué escondía Hagrid detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.

—¿Esconder? —dijo Artemis con mismo aire distraído—. Era solo un libro sobre plantas, le daba vergüenza a Hagrid que lo vieras consultar un libro para cuidar de sus calabazas.

—No le tiene por que dar vergüenza—dijo Hermione—. Todo el mundo necesita alguna vez de la sabiduría que los libros pueden ofrecer.

Harry no estaba convencido de aquello, y esto se reafirmo cuando Artemis se giro hacia él y Draco dándoles una mirada significativa. Durante la tarde se despidieron de Hermione y Neville con la torpe excusa de que tenían reunión con sus hermanos mayores.

—¿Puedes explicarnos que fue eso? —pregunto Draco.

Artemis les explico en el camino que Hagrid tenia un libro sobre crianza de dragones y le preocupaba mucho que estuviera metido en algo ilegal; además les conto que Hagrid le había prometido hablarle sobre lo que sabia de la piedra dado que ya habían descubierto casi todo.

—Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí —dijo Harry.

—Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Artemis mientras bajaban los escalones de piedra—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos el mundo lo sabe.

»Era difícil que los _muggles _no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines—continuo Artemis—. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón. Es peligroso. Tendrían que ver las quemaduras que tiene mi tío Evan, el es un dragonista y maestro, trabaja en Rumania con todo tipo de dragones.

—Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto que hay —respondió Draco—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los _muggles _que los han visto para que los olviden.

—Tal vez no signifique nada—dijo Artemis—. Puede ser su curiosidad pero nunca hemos visto a Hagrid pasearse por la biblioteca ni por casualidad y nosotros hemos pasado ahí gran tiempo. ¿Creen que de tener la posibilidad, Hagrid criaría un dragón ilegalmente en la escuela?

Harry estaba seguro que a ella le encantada y preocupada al mismo tiempo, la idea de que Hagrid tuviera un dragón.

—Tiene a _Fluffy_—dijo Draco.


	9. Atando cabos sueltos

Capitulo: Atando cabos sueltos.

* * *

Cuando los tres tocaron la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos. Adentro el calor era bochornoso. A pesar que el día era cálido, la chimenea encendía un muy buen fuego. Hagrid les ofreció té y bocadillos de comadreja, pero ellos lo rechazaron. Querían averiguar lo que pasaba ahí.

—Entonces ¿qué querían preguntarme?

—Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo a parte de _Fluffy_, sobre ¿que mas cuida la Piedra Filosofal?—dijo Harry sin rodeos.

—Claro que no puedo decirles nada —dijo—. En primera no se nada sobre lo que protege la piedra. Segundo, ustedes saben mas de lo que deberían, de hecho no tiene por que saber nada relacionado con la piedra, así que si yo supiera algo no se los diría. Esa Piedra está aquí, en hogwarts, por un motivo muy bueno. Estuvieron a punto de robarla de Gringotts…. Pero me imagino que eso ya lo deben de saber.

—Hace siglos…—susurro Draco para luego sonreír—. Hagrid, hay que decir que eres alguien admirable. —Guiño un ojo a sus amigos.—Dado que no nos quieras contar, por que tu eres de gran confianza y estoy seguro que tu debes saber lo que ocurre, tú siempre sabes todo lo que sucede aquí.

—Toda la razón, Draco. Hagrid es la persona a la que mas confianza Dumbledore debe tener —dijo Artemis con voz afectuosa lisonjera—. ¿Quien mas podría ser? Pero, nos preguntábamos si habría alguien mas digno de tal confianza.

Ambos, Artemis y Draco compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad ante la reacción de Hagrid, quien sonreía mientras su pecho se inflaba de orgullo.

—Creo, que no tiene nada de malo decirles esto… bueno, veamos… Yo le presté a _Fluffy_ al profesor Dumbledore… se que algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos de su elección para proteger la piedra… el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall — contó con los dedos—, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape.

Estaba claro que la piedra estaba protegida por mas personas. A Artemis le sorprendía que Dumbledore confiara en Quirrell, dado que el no parecía un mago con talentos mágicos sino uno con problemas personales. A lo mejor juzgaba por las apariencias, se dijo Artemis, aunque en clase no era su favorito.

Algo cálido floreció en su interior al oír el nombre de Snape, luego del episodio del bosque había quedado en claro las intenciones de él pero como era posible que Dumbledore no se diera cuenta de que era traicionado por alguien tan cercano y a quien tenia tanta confianza. Aún podía a ver esperanza y ser todo un mal entendido. Artemis tenia que llegar descubrir la verdad para creerla, de otra forma no podría vivir en paz sin saber si al hombre que tanto quería era malvado o no.

—Hagrid…Eres el único que sabe como pasar a _Fluffy_, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry con inquietud—. Y estoy seguro de que no se lo dirás a alguien mas ¿cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?

—Claro que no, Dumbledore, y yo somos los únicos que sabemos como pasarlo—dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

—Es algo —dijo por lo bajo Harry—¿Te importaría abrir una ventana, Hagrid? Me estoy cociendo…

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo—le respondió Hagrid.

La mirada de Hagrid se desviaba de vez en cuando al fuego. Artemis se adelanto hasta que sus ojos captaron la otra razón que la había llevado hasta ahí. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.

—¿Dónde conseguiste un huevo de dragón? —pregunto Artemis con preocupación. Sus ojos analizaban el huevo de dragón con horror y cierta fascinación. Nunca había visto un huevo de dragón en toda su vida, simplemente había escuchado a su tío hablar sobre ellos. El enorme huevo negro era exactamente como se había imaginado que seria...

Escucho farfullar a Hagrid una respuesta pero estaba demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salga del cascarón? — preguntó Artemis apartando la vista del fuego.

—Verán leí un poco…—dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro que estaba debajo de su almohada—. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: _Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho_. Es un poco anticuado, pero sale todo lo que necesito. Tengo que mantener el huevo en el fuego…porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, debo alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y también dice cómo puedo reconocer los diferentes tipos de huevos. Yo tengo un _ridgeback _noruego.

—¿Un _ridgeback _noruego?—repitió Artemis sorprendida—. No puede creerlo, Hagrid, conseguiste un_ ridgeback _noruego.

—Así es, son muy raros.

—Perdone que destruya su entusiasmo—dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido—. Pero, por algo esta prohibido tener un dragón de mascota. No se puede domesticar a un dragón. Son muy peligrosos.

* * *

Ahora no estaban preocupados solo por la piedra filosofal sino por lo que le podría suceder a Hagrid si alguien descubría que el tenia oculto un dragón ilegal. Al menos Harry estaba aliviado que nadie mas supiera pasar a _Fluffy._

—A veces me pregunto cómo será tener una vida normal, sin problemas, y solo preocuparse por los exámenes— suspiró Draco, mientras caminaban al castillo.

—Creo que nunca lo sabremos.

Durante un desayuno, Harry recibió una nota de Hagrid en la que solo decía «Está a punto de salir.» Pero era toda la información que el necesitaba, estaban ansiosos por tener la oportunidad de ver el nacimiento de un dragón. Y mientras salían del gran comedor, discutían sobre asistir a clases de historia de la magia o saltárselas par ver el nacimiento de un dragón.

—¡Cállense! —susurro Harry.

Smith estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. Cuánto había oído? A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara.

Faltaron a clase y se dirigieron rápidamente a la cabaña de Hagrid, el dragón aún no había nacido pero según Hagrid no tardaría mucho. Escucharon a Artemis hablarles sobre lo que había encontrado de los un_ ridgebacks _noruegos durante mas de media hora, a Harry le divertía el entusiasmo de Hagrid al escuchar sobre dragones y al mismo tiempo la mueca de disgusto que Draco sobre el tema aún cuando parecía interesado.

—Miren esta a punto de nacer.

Todos tomaron asiento en la mesa y esperaron. Entonces un ruido se escucho y vieron como el huevo se abría. De esta salió la cría de dragón que revoloteo en la mesa.

Era muy feo. Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.

Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.

—¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.

—¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.

—Perdió la cabeza—le susurro Draco señalando a Hagrid.

—Hagrid—dijo Artemis con voz firme—. ¿Dónde vas a criar al dragón?¿Quien te ayudara? ¿O lo enviaras a Rumania?

Hagrid estaba a punto de responderle pero empalideció, poniéndose de pie lo mas rápido que pudo, se acerco a la ventana.

—¿Todo esta bien, Hagrid?

—Es que…Alguien estaba espiando por la abertura de la cortina…Era un muchacho… Y esta corriendo hacia el colegio.

Se asomaron por la puerta, miraron a la persona que se alejaba, era inconfundible para ellos: Zacharias Smith.

* * *

Algo en la mirada de suficiencia de Smith durante las semanas siguientes ponía nerviosos a Harry, Draco y Artemis. Habían intentado alejarse de él para evitar problemas y que dijera lo que había visto. Según, Artemis, ella dudaba que Smith revelara la verdad dado que seria imposible de creer.

—Nadie le creerá. Tener un dragón es ilegal y que alguien en hogwarts tenga uno seria muy difícil de creer y mas si uno no cuenta con pruebas—les animaba Artemis—. Además, Smith no sabe que Hagrid cuenta con la confianza de Dumbledore. Si se llegara a enterar, seguramente evitaría que el Ministerio se enterara e enviaría el dragón a Rumania, antes de que Smith intente probar que Hagrid tenia un dragón ilegal.

—Ahí esta la solución—dijo Draco—. Hay que informarle a _Dumbledore_ para que arregle esto y cuanto antes.

—¿Crees que entenderá?

—¿No se meterá en problemas Hagrid?

—Artemis lo acaba de decir—dijo Draco rodando los ojos—. _Dumbledore_ confía en Hagrid y tratara de evitarle un problema.

—¿Cómo piensas avisarle?

—Vamos a escribirle una carta anónima—dijo Draco—. Y esperemos que Hagrid escuche al director.

Habían intentado convencer a Hagrid de que tenia que dejar al dragón en libertad, le habían dado muchazas razones del por que era lo mejor; pero Hagrid seguían poniendo excusas e incluso había nombrado al dragón.

La respuesta de Dumbledore se vio reflejada días después cuando Hagrid les informo que el director se había enterado, y luego de una larga platica habían llegado al acuerdo de que el dragón partiría de hogwarts.

—El director le mando esta nota a Hagrid en la mañana—dijo Artemis regresando de la cabaña de Hagrid una tarde.

_Querido Hagrid,_

_ He hablado con el director de la reservación de dragones en Rumania, estará encantado de ayudarnos. Enviaran a unos profesionales en busca del dragón, pero al no poder ser vistos llevando un dragón ilegal, han decidió buscarlo el próximo sábado a la medianoche. _

_Te esperaran en la torre mas alta del castillo. No deben verte por nada del mundo, ya que esto, se esta tratando con el mas discreto silencio. _

_Saludos, _

_ Dumbledore._

—Fabuloso—dijo Draco—. Eso resuelve todo.

—Aunque me siento mal por Hagrid, cuando me fui estaba llorando—dijo Artemis con simpatía—. Pero le anime diciendo que Norberto estará mejor, convivirá con otros dragones y estará al aire libre.

Durante los días que quedaban no dejaron de preocuparse, no hasta que Norberto estuviera lejos de hogwarts. Artemis usualmente iba a ayudar a Hagrid a alimentar a Norberto que seguía creciendo cada vez mas y que ahora comía ratas muertas.

Harry y Draco habían estado de acuerdo que Hagrid no podía pasearse por el castillo a medianoche y con un dragón sin parecer sospechoso, por lo cual, Harry llego a la conclusión de que seria mas fácil si Hagrid colocara la capa de invisibilidad sobre la jaula en donde trasportaría a Norberto. Pero habían tenido tanto miedo de que Hagrid se negara a dejar partir a Norberto al ultimo momento. que Harry se había ofrecido a llevarlo por él.

—Es arriesgado lo que planeas hacer—le dijo Draco que a pesar de todo, estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarlo.

La noche del jueves, cuando Artemis surgió de la nada dejando caer la capa invisible detrás de ella, estuvieron seguros de que algo andaba mal cuando vieron su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me ha mordido—dijo Artemis mostrando su mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado—. Y Hagrid se ha portado muy mal, pueden creer que lo trato como a un osito de peluche luego de morderme y prácticamente me echo por que yo asuste a su pequeño _tesoro._

—¿Cómo ha podido? —gruño Draco que sutilmente estaba preocupado.

—Y eso no es todo, cuando me fui le cantaba una canción de cuna a Norberto—dijo Artemis—. Esta fuera de si mismo. No es capaz de medir el peligro. Por muy genial que sea Norberto sigue siendo peligroso.

—Tienes que ir a la enfermería—le dijo Harry.

—Y que le voy a decir a Madame Pomfrey cuando me pregunte que me mordió. Además, no se ve tan mal…

Empero al día siguiente, la mano mordida de Artemis se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. No tenia elección, tenia que ir a la enfermería. Al final de las clases, Draco y Harry fueron a visitarla para descubrir que estaba en un terrible estado.

—Olvida la mano—susurro Artemis con desesperación—. Es Smith, estuvo aquí con el pretexto de que quería pedirme prestado un libro, cuando vino solo a burlarse. Sin olvidar que también me amenazo con decirle a la señora Pomfrey que me mordió realmente (yo le dije que era un perro, aunque no me creyó),

Intentaron calmarla.

—Todo habrá acabado maña por la noche—dijo Draco—. De que te preocupas.

—De que Smith leyó la nota del director—susurro para el horror de ellos—. Estaba en mi libro, el que quería llevarse prestado, cuando intente quitárselo la nota cayo al suelo y antes de que pudiera arrebatárselo se entero del contenido.

Ni Harry ni Draco tuvieron tiempo para contestarle o calmarla. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir, diciendo que Artemis necesitaba dormir.

Era tarde para cambiar de planes. Tenían ventaja sobre Smith dado que poseían una capa de invisibilidad y estarían con la guardia en alto por si se les aparecía.

* * *

La señora Pomfrey dejo ir a Artemis la mañana del domingo, estaba preocupada por que Smith pudiera arruinar sus planes. Sin embargo los chicos la tranquilizaron cuando apareció en la sala común, Norberto estaba camino a Rumania y aún así, Artemis no se explicaba el por que las caras tan abatidas que tenían.

—Si todo salió bien por que tienen esas caras—dijo Artemis.

Harry y Draco le contaron como lograron dejar sin problemas al dragón en manos de los dragonistas, y al irse casi se olvidaron de la capa, cuando Harry se reunió de nuevo con Draco este no estaba solo; Filch los había descubierto. Habían logrado salvar la capa, puesto que Filch no le presto mucha atención. Ambos fueron llevados ante al despacho de la subdirectora donde esperaron, para descubrir que Neville y Smith estaban en problemas. El primero había ido a buscarlos para advertirles de lo que tramaba Smith y este había ido a acusarlos con la profesora McGonagall.

—Supongo que están castigados—dijo Artemis.

—Mas que eso—susurro Draco—. Nos quito cincuenta puntos.

—¿Cincuenta?

—Cincuenta por cada uno—dijo Harry con una mueca.

—¡Cien puntos!—susurro Artemis con el horror reflejado en su rostro—. Eso nos pone en tercer lugar, debajo de Ravenclaw.

Todos los esfuerzos de meses, fulminados en una sola noche.

—Adiós a la copa de las casas—dijo Artemis desplomándose en el sillón.

Era mas que la copa de las casas. Sus compañeros Slytherin no tardaron en enterarse de cómo habían perdido tantos puntos de la noche a la mañana. Todos les habían dirigido miradas de odio y frustración, incluso los que querían mostrarse optimistas no dejaban de ver a Draco ni a Harry con el seño fruncido. Joan Farley habían tenido una larga conversación con Harry, estaba defraudada y horrorizada de que vagara fuera del toque de queda. A Harry le quedo claro que Joan no lo detestaba pero si que la había defraudado, su conversación en vez de hacerlo sentir mejor como supuso que Joan esperaba, lo hizo sentir peor.

Lo peor era la cara de suficiencia de los alumnos de las demás casas. Harry estaba al tanto de que no todos apreciaban a Slytherin, y eran pocos las personas de otras casas a las que les agradaban, pero no esperaba que su desliz causara tanto revuelo para los demás. Ravenclaw, con quienes no se llevaban tan mal, sonreían ante la desgracia de Slytherin y no dudaban en molestar si se les daba la ocasión. Los de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff eran realmente insoportables, le aplaudían y le vitoreaban, diciendo: «¡Gracias, Potter; te debemos una!». Por que todos deseaban que Slytherin perdiera la copa y, Harry les había facilitado aquello.

Draco también sufría las mismas burlas que Harry, pero él contestaba de una forma cortante e ingeniosa; Neville, a diferencia de ellos, no pasaba tan malos ratos pero nadie le hablaba.

—No es por que perdiera puntos—explico Artemis—. Es por que se junta con nosotros. A Hermione tampoco le hablan desde hace meses ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

Harry tenia que admitir que no se había percatado de aquello. Había sido amigo de Hermione y Neville sin darse cuenta que ambos eran excluidos por sus propios compañeros de casa por dicha amistad.

Hermione al enterarse del asunto se molesto, sin poder creerse que hicieran semejante locura para gratarle una broma a Smith. Artemis había tenido razón, nadie creyó la historia del dragón, ni siquiera la profesora McGonagall que llego a la conclusión de que todo fue una mentira de Harry y Draco para gastarle una broma a Smith. Draco tuvo que explicarle la verdad sobre Norberto para que dejara su actitud molesta que tenia con ellos; se sorprendió de que Hagrid hubiera tenido un dragón ilegal y pareció contenta de que ellos hubieran decidido ayudarlo para que no se metiera en problemas pero desilusionada de que no hubieran confiado en ella. Hermione le conto la verdad a Neville, que se disculpo por pensar mal de ellos, pero Harry y Draco le aseguraron que no estaban molesto y le agradecieron por intentar ayudarles.

Luego de arreglar ese pequeño problema, Harry estaba decidido a no meterse en mas problemas. Incluso se unió a sus compañeros que estaban decididos a ganar la copa para fastidiar a las demás casas. Empezó a participar en clases o realizar un buen trabajo para impresionar a los profesores. Ante esto, Pansy dejo de fruncirles el ceño cada vez que se veían o hablaban; Blaise y Theodore que hasta el momento lo habían evitado, le perdonaron advirtiéndole la próxima vez que quisiera hacer una broma a Smith se asegurara de no ser descubiertos. Había que decir que el profesor Snape era su principal ayuda, Artemis que lo había evitado incluso en clases, decidió volver a participar en sus clases por el bien de Slytherin. Era increíble como ella sola, lograba ganar tantos puntos en una semana.

—He estado pensando—dijo Artemis una tarde mientras se dirigían a sus tutorías con Farley—. Que tal si no es Snape quien esta detrás de la piedra.

Harry compartió una mirada con Draco.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me fue a visitar un par de veces a la enfermería—dijo Artemis.

—¿Y que ocurrió?

—Digamos que sutilmente le pregunte que haría si tuviera la oportunidad de ser millonario o incluso si encontrara la forma de hacerse inmortal.

—¿Qué te respondió?—dijo Harry esperando la respuesta tanto como Draco.

—Ese es el problema—dijo Artemis—. Dijo que no le llamaba la atención ser millonario, tenia un buen capital con el que podía vivir a gusto y que el dinero no era necesariamente la felicidad.

—¿Y que dijo ante lo de ser inmortal?

—No le interesaba en lo absoluto—dijo Artemis—. Y era sincero cuando lo dijo. No quería vivir eternamente.

—Pero y la conversación en el bosque..

—Otro detalle—dijo Artemis deteniéndose a pocos metros de la biblioteca—. El nunca menciono que quería la piedra, solo que deseaba saber como burlar los demás hechizos.

—¿Y que da a entender eso, según tu?

—Al principio, llegamos a la conclusión de que quería evitar que el ladrón se saliera con la suya—dijo Artemis caminando alrededor de ellos—. Que tal si, eso es lo que esta intentando hacer. Ir un paso adelante que su enemigo.

—Se que quieres creer que Snape no es tan malo, nosotros también—dijo Draco—. Pero ten en cuenta que era raro esa conversación.

—Solo piensen en ello—dijo Artemis—. Denle a Snape el beneficio de la duda, hasta que descubramos la verdad al cien por ciento.

Fue imposible decirle que no, aunque Harry le habría encantado decir que no seguiría investigando para dejar de meterse en problemas. Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inesperada.

Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell.

—No…no… otra vez no, por favor…

Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando. Harry se acerco.

—Muy bien… muy bien. —Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba.

Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Desapareció de su vista y Harry pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces inspeccionó el aula. Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta. Harry estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía.

Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filosofales a que Snape acababa de salir del aula y, por lo que Harry había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor… Quirrell parecía haberse rendido finalmente.

Regresó a la biblioteca, en donde Draco repasaba Historia de la magia con Artemis. Harry les contó lo que había oído.

—¿Lo vistes? —pregunto Artemis en un hilo de voz—. ¿Vistes a Snape amenazándolo?

—No—admitió Harry—. No lo vi, pero no hemos visto a nadie mas que amenazara a Quirrell.

Draco coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Artemis.

—Si es él, lo descubriremos—dijo—. Llegaremos al final por la verdad. De todas formas, no puede pasar a _Fluffy._ Tendría que sacarle la verdad a Hagrid y este no hablara…

Draco se quedo en silencio.

—Al menos que lo logren sonsacar sin que se de cuenta—dijo con frustración—. Nosotros logramos sacarle información que no debía decirnos, entonces el ladrón con mucha mas razón.

—¿Qué haremos Harry?

La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Artemis, pero Draco respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera.

—Ir a ver a Dumbledore… No me agrada la idea, pero creo que dejar que esto lo arregle el director. Después de todo el trajo la piedra, es su problema.

—No nos creerán—dijo Harry percatándose que no tenían pruebas que respaldaran su historia—. Quirrell esta lo suficiente atemorizado como para hablar, Filch nunca no nos respaldaría aunque su vida dependiera de eso. Además, si realmente es Snape. ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? Y se supone que no sabemos nada acerca de Fluffy o la piedra. Seria muchas explicaciones.

—Y si investigamos solo un poco….

—No —dijo Harry en tono terminante—: ya hemos investigado demasiado.

Acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a aprender los nombres de sus lunas.

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry y Draco, en la mesa del desayuno. Ambas eran iguales.

_Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche. _

_El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada._

_Prof. S. Snape_

—Lo había olvidado por completo—dijo Harry.

—¿Qué será lo que tengamos que hacer?

—No creo que sea agradable, si tiene que ver con Filch—le dijo Artemis.

Draco no hizo mas que quejarse sobre el castigo durante el resto del día, Artemis intentaba animarlo sin resultados; Harry no comento mucho al respecto después de todo sentía que se lo merecía.

Diez minutos antes de las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Artemis y salieron de la sala común para encaminarse a su castigo. Harry nunca se imaginaria lo que le esperaría aquella noche.

* * *

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Artemis cuando Harry y Draco llegaron—. Tienen muy mala cara.

Draco se apresuro a tomar asiento pero Harry no podía estarse quieto. Se paseaba de un lado a otro y se apresuro a contar lo sucedido. Su castigo había tenido lugar en el bosque prohibido en compañía de Hagrid, para su alivio, pero tenían que buscara a un unicornio herido. Fueron separados en dos grupos, para su suerte ni Harry ni Draco tuvieron que ir con Smith, en cambio los acompaño Fang. Buscaron al unicornio en la seguridad del sendero que les indico Hagrid, hasta que se toparon con el unicornio muerto y un extraño que se alimentaba de él. Draco conto que grito a Harry para que escapara pero Harry se había quedado atrás.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste?—pregunto Artemis preocupada pero aliviada—¿Cómo es que estas vivo?

—Me paralice del miedo y mi cicatriz empezó a doler—respondió Harry—. Y luego llego un centauro llamado Firenze, él me salvo la vida. Aunque se supone que no debía ser así.

—¿De que hablas?

Harry les conto su encuentro con Bane y Ronan, otros centauros, que empezaron a discutir con Firenze luego de que lo rescato. Sobre algo que vieron en el cielo y que no podían oponerse a los designios de este. Pero lo importante fue lo que Firenze le dio luego de que dejaron a Bane y a Ronan.

—La sangre de unicornio, mantiene al que la ingiere con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible—conto Harry—. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.

—El hombre que estaba en el bosque…—dijo Draco con el miedo reflejado en su voz—. Fue él quien mato al unicornio.

—¿Quién estaría tan desesperado para cometer algo tan monstruoso? —dijo Artemis totalmente horrorizada.

—Eso es lo que le dije a Firenze—dijo Harry que había llegado a la peor parte—. Firenze sabia de la piedra filosofal, me lo dio a entender cuando me explico que esa persona tan desesperada viviría el tiempo suficiente para beber algo mas, algo que te de la vida eterna.

—¿Pero quien…?

—Voldemort—respondió Harry aún temblando por todo lo ocurrido—. Voldemort quiere la piedra y …Snape lo esta ayudando. Una vez que lo consiga se lo llevara a Voldemort que se oculta en el bosque…

—¡No, no, no! —dijo Artemis inmediatamente—. Él no haría algo así, él no apoyaría a ese ser despreciable…

—Recuerdan que dije que Firenze no debió salvarme—continuo Harry—. Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas.

—Deja de decir su nombre—dijo Draco—. No puedes ir diciendo el nombre del Señor Tenebroso como si nada.

—Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra —continuó febrilmente Harry—. Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento.

—¿Que estupideces estas diciendo?—Artemis que lo tomo del brazo, estaba tan asustada que apenas podía controlar su voz—. ¿Acaso deseas morir? No estas pensado claramente… ¿Y Snape queriendo la piedra para el Señor Tenebroso? Eso es ridículo.

Harry no contesto. Artemis continuo, dando las palabras de consuelo.

—Harry, tu crees que el Señor Tenebroso vendrá aquí. Sin embargo, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que el Señor Tenebroso siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, el Señor Tenebroso no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mi madre jamás le gusto esa rama de la magia, siempre decía que era inexacta y solamente servía para confundir a uno.

El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas. Aún así, Artemis no logro dormir. Había estado preocupada por el castigo de los chicos desde que se fueron, había tenido un mal presentimiento y casi había estado segura de que podría ocurrir; ¿no sabia explicarse aquella sensación? ¿seria una especie de _déjà vu_? No estaba segura de que fuera eso.

Había intentado averiguar un poco durante su búsqueda de Flamel y su única conclusión fue que tenia talento para la adivinación; cosa que Hermione creía ridícula, ya que no tenia una buena opinión de esa rama de la magia. Le había dicho que seguramente había estaba preocupada y veía cosas que no eran o que solo había pensado que podían ocurrir, que solo seria un _déjà vu. _Ovbiamente Hermione creeria eso, fue criada entre _muggles_, para ellos la definicion _déjà vu _tenia un significado diferente al de los magos; de hecho existia la creencia magica de que si tenias un _déjà vu_ tenias talento para la adivinacion. Artemis nunca habia creido aquello hasta hace semanas.

Podía ver cosas, imágenes y hasta saber el desenlace, no en su totalidad pero si en su mayoría. Artemis podía hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta ahora no le había gustado lo que había visto. De su bata saco el dibujo que había garabateado en un pedazo de papel aquella noche, una persona con un capucha de la cual no podía ver su rostro y con un liquido plateado a sus pies. Casi podía recodar lo que vio cuando empezó a dibujar a aquel encapuchado y, era exactamente como Harry lo había presenciado. Temblando Artemis rompió aquel dibujo, que simplemente traía recuerdos que había deseado borrar de su memoria; peor aún, no tenia un buen presentimiento de Harry, no sobre él… sino de su futuro.

Cualquier pensaría que poder ver o predecir cosas del futuro seria asombroso o un gran talento. Artemis tenia otra opinión, no deseaba aquel talento. No después de lo que presencio aquella noche, fue terrible y casi creyó que estaba durmiendo y era solo una pesadilla, pero había estado despierta. Tal vez había soñado despierta y entonces Harry conto lo que sucedió, probando que no era ni una pesadilla sino una visión lo que había visto.

Le había dicho a Harry que la adivinación era algo inexacta para tranquilizarlo, pero ella tenia sus dudas después de lo sucedido aquella noche sin contar sus otros presentimientos. Draco sosteniendo el cromo que resulto ser de Flamel, el reloj de Slytherin con los puntos perdidos y el huevo de dragón. Abrió el cajón donde tenia su bloc de dibujo y busco entre sus paginas hasta dar con el dibujo mas viejo. Se trataba de una roca de color rojo, había pensado que se trataba de una extraña joya que alguien deseaba con fervor, ahora esta estaba segura de que era la piedra filosofal. Si Harry se empeñaba en proteger la piedra tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort que también la buscaba.

Habría alguna forma de evitar dicho encuentro.

* * *

Artemis nunca se había sentido tan aliviada hasta después de pasar sus exámenes. Los exámenes eran algo que la ponían nerviosa, incluso cuando sabia la respuesta tenia miedo de fallar.

El tiempo era caluroso, y mas en el aula donde hacían los exámenes escritos, les dieron plumas nuevas encantadas para que nadie hiciera trampa. También estaban los exámenes prácticos, Artemis había logrado al primer intento que su piña bailara claque. El profesor Flitwick la felicito e incluso le aplaudió. Con la profesora McGonagall tuvo que convertir un ratón en una caja de rapé, mientras esta la observaba. Y al final logro convertir la rata en una caja (sin bigotes, como a otros cajas de sus compañeros le salían), obteniendo puntos para su casa al ser la caja muy bonita y sin bigotes. El examen de pociones, el cual consistía en hacer una poción para olvidar, fue un alivio para Artemis, ya que sabía realizar dicha poción pero no dudo en repasar cada paso antes de realizarlo por si se equivocaba. Hermione había estado aún mas nerviosa que ella y al salir de cada examen siempre decía en voz alta todas las cosas que no debió estudiar, dado que nada de ello venia en el examen. Draco rebosaba de una arrogancia y seguridad, que dejaba claro que no esperaba mas que buenas notas. Harry no se quedaba atrás, la sonrisa sincera en su rostro aliviado dejaba ver que se había esforzado dando lo mejor de sí. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle parecían aliviados al salir de los exámenes.

—Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé —dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado—. No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfrico _el Vehemente_.

El último examen había sido Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, nadie había podido dejar de alegrarse.

—Vamos, Hermione. Tu siempre repasas de mas—dijo Draco—. No se por que te sorprendes, eres una _cerebrito._

—No me llames _cerebrito._

—Vamos, muchachos—dijo Artemis sonriendo—. Los exámenes han terminado, hay que disfrutar estos días libres que tenemos. ¿No lo crees, Nev?

Neville asintió.

—Solo me preocupa los resultados.

—Saldrás bien, Neville—dijo Hermione—. Nos preparamos bien para los exámenes.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Artemis—sonrió Draco—. Es hora de descansar. Sera bueno para ese cerebro que tienes, Hermione, un descanso no le vendría mal.

Hermione intento parecer molesta pero incluso a ella, le agradaba que los exámenes terminaran. Fueron hacia el lago, donde descansaron bajo la sombra de un árbol. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla. Joan acaba de ser aventada al agua por su primo, quien como karma también cayo al agua junto con ella. Ahora ambos, estaban en una pelea de agua.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry? —dijo Draco recostándose en la hierba—. Deberías sonreír. Los examines terminaron.

Harry se frotaba la frente.

—¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! —estalló enfadado—. Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora.

—¿Te sientes mal, Harry?

—Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey —sugirió Hermione.

—No estoy enfermo —dijo Harry—. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...

—Creo que ya te afecto el calor, Harry—dijo Artemis intentando reír sin conseguirlo. Ella también presentía que algo pasaría, muy pronto y no era algo muy bueno.

—¿Qué tipo de peligro podría a ver en hogwarts? —dijo Hermione a lo que Neville apoyo.

Ni ella ni Neville sabían de la piedra, ni de que Voldemort la quería conseguir. Y Harry que no había olvidado ese detalle, intento explicarse sin revelar nada que los pusiera en peligro o comprometiera a ambos. Explico que sentía una furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante.

—Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen.

Draco elevo una ceja mientras observaba a Hermione. Realmente ella se tomaba muy enserio los estudios, aunque tal vez excesivamente. Aquello era una oportunidad abierta para que Draco la molestara, e iniciara su riñas de siempre hasta que se detuvieron y todos giraron para observar a Harry que se levanto.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunto Draco confuso.

—Acabo de pensar en algo —dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.

—¿Por qué? —suspiró Hermione, levantándose.

—¿Harry, que ocurre? —pregunto Artemis.

—¿No os parece un poco raro —dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba— que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

Artemis y Draco intercambiaron una mirada. Estaban empezando a comprender las palabras de Harry, durante los últimos días habían inspeccionado que _Fluffy_ estuviera seguro en el tercer piso y anteriormente Draco había mencionado que no resultaría difícil engañar a Hagrid si un trio de niños de once años lo lograba. Si le añadíamos las palabras de Harry, había algo sospechoso y terrible en todo eso; solo habían una conclusión, una que los tres temían.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Neville.

—¿Crees que Hagrid fue engañado o algo por el estilo?

Pero Hermione no tuvo respuestas, Harry se echo a correr y no tuvieron mas opción que seguirlo por los terreros que iban hacia el bosque.

Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.

—Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo?

—Sí, por favor —dijo Neville, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?

—No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa.

Hagrid debió percatarse la forma en que Artemis, Harry y Draco lo miraron por que contesto:

—No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.

Harry cayo cerca de los recipientes de los guisantes.

—¿De que hablaron, Hagrid? ¿mencionasteis a hogwarts?

—Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí…Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí… Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón… y luego… no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver… ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería… pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado… Así que le dije que, después de _Fluffy_, un dragón era algo fácil.

Artemis sofoco un grito. Harry pareció mantenerla calma por que prosiguió con el interrogatorio hasta obtener la respuesta que menos deseaba.

—¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais?

Harry, Draco y Artemis no hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque. Hermione y Neville parecían confundidos y esperaban respuestas a su extraño comportamiento.

—Tenemos que ver a Dumbledore—dijo Harry—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido todo lo que necesitaba. No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?

Artemis se sintió ofendida cuando Draco y Harry voltearon a verla.

—Esta bien—dijo—. Me metí en algunos problemas este año pero no fue para tanto. No llegue al punto de que me llevaran a la oficina del director.

—¿Alguno seria tan amable de explícanos que ocurre?

—Lo siento, Hermione, Neville—dijo Draco—. Si hubiera mas tiempo se los explicaríamos.

—Tendremos que…—empezó a decir Harry pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo los cinco aquí dentro?

Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.

—Profesora, deseamos ver al profesor Dumbledore—dijo Draco, firme pero sin dejar de sonar amable.

—¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué?

Se voltearon a ver, entre los tres. La profesora no había creído la historia del dragón así que nada aseguraba que creería su historia.

—Es algo secreto —dijo Harry, pero no fue la respuesta correcta, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó.

—El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos — dijo con frialdad—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.

—¿Se fue? —preguntó Harry con aire desesperado—. ¿Ahora?

—El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...

—Pero esto es importante.

—¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?

—Mire —dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal…

Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes...? —farfulló.

—Profesora, creo... sé... que... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.

—El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana —dijo finalmente—. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida.

—Pero profesora...

—Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando —dijo en tono cortante. Se inclinó y recogió sus libros—. Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol.

Pero no lo hicieron. Como Hermione y Neville parecían decididos a enterarse de la verdad, Harry empezó a contar brevemente lo que ocurría hasta que Artemis le dijo un codazo para que se callara.

Snape estaba allí.

—Buenas tardes —dijo amablemente.

Artemis y Draco fueron los únicos que le regresaron el saludo.

—No deberíais estar dentro en un día así —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.

—Aún seguimos preocupados por los exámenes—dijo Artemis intentado sonar convincente—. No estoy segura si ir a hablar con el profesor Flitwick por que creo que me salte una pregunta.

—El esta en la sala de profesores si deseas verlo—dijo Snape.

—Mejor no—dijo Artemis—. Sera mejor salir a afuera.

El asintió en respuesta y se dirigió a la sala de profesores, los cinco dieron media vuelta y se fueron a afuera. Cuando estuvieron en las escalera de piedra, Harry los miro y les dijo:

—Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer —susurró con prisa—. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale—miro a Artemis— eres la mejor para este trabajo.

—No me gusta mi parte del plan.

—Piénsalo, Art—le dijo Draco pasándole el brazo por le hombro—. Quien mejor que tu, eres su ahijada («_Y tu eres su ahijado, Draco_») y no sospechara que tramas algo, solo dile que cambiasteis de opinión y que estas esperando al profesor Flitwick.

—Esta bien—acepto Artemis—¿Qué harán ustedes dos?

—¿Y nosotros? —dijo Hermione—. Si alguien esta intentando robar en hogwarts, queremos ayudar.

Draco función el ceño.

—Es por eso que no les dijimos—dijo—. Para no involucrarlos. Ustedes no necesitan meterse en problemas por nuestra culpa.

—No lo haremos si decidimos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta—dijo Neville con valentía.

—Escoges los peores momentos para ser valiente Neville—dijo Draco que seguramente recordaba el episodio de Neville bajo el maleficio de las piernas unidas por culpa de Smith, a quien ni siquiera acuso por ello.

—Pueden ayudarle a Artemis a vigilar—dijo Harry—. Entre mas personas lo tenga vigilado será mejor. Draco y yo iremos a vigilar el tercer piso.


	10. Descubriendo al ladrón

Capitulo: Descubriendo al ladrón.

* * *

La parte del plan de Artemis, Hermione y Neville no empezó muy bien. Hermione podía ser muy inteligente pero no comprendió el significado de lo que tenían que hacer. Para Artemis había sido obvio que debían esconderse y mantenerlo vigilado, Hermione sin embargo se coloco frente a la puerta mientras ella se oculto en la entrada del viaducto que te llevaba al primer piso y también a las mazmorras. Neville había seguido a Hermione, y para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que ella tramaba, la puerta del salón de profesores se abrió.

Artemis espió por un pequeño espacio de la puerta. Snape estaba frente a Hermione y a Neville, que se mantenía rezagado mientras Hermione contestaba algo al profesor Snape que regreso al aula.

—¿Qué les dijo? —dijo Artemis saliendo del escondite.

—Va por el profesor Flitwick—dijo Hermione nerviosa—. Dije que quería hablar con él. Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

Sin ninguna palabra mas, entraron al escondite con ella. La puerta se había vuelto a abrir. Vio al profesor Flitwick salir, seguido de Snape y ambos miraron a todos lados en busca de la alumnos que habían desaparecido. El profesor Flitwick regreso a la sala de profesores pero Snape se dirigió a las mazmorras. No podían perderlo. Artemis hizo que la siguieran a través del camino que llevaba alas mazmorras, una vez ahí, buscaron y siguieron a Snape desde lejos.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Neville cuando se detuvieron.

—Entro al aula de pociones—informo Artemis.

—¿Significa que nos quedaremos esperando aquí, hasta que salga de nuevo?

—No hay otra opción.

—Tal vez…—Artemis recorrió el camino hasta la entrada de la mazmorra sin hacer caso omiso a la protestas de Neville y Hermione. No sabia si había visto o no la muerte de Harry, pero de cualquier forma tendría que evitarla; y además, necesitaba averiguar de una vez por todas si era Snape quien estaba detrás de todo, aunque algo le decía que no era la persona de quien debían preocuparse. Entro en el aula y recorrió todo el camino hasta el despacho, no se preocupo por tocar, simplemente entro.—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Artemis—Snape estaba sentado frente a su escritorio—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo se todo—dijo Artemis—. Todo.

—Lo lamento, pero no se a que te refieres.

—Se que Flamel le encargo a Dumbledore proteger la piedra filosofal—explico Artemis se enderezaba—. Se que esta escondida en el tercer piso, custodiada por _Fluffy_. Y _quien_ la quiere robar. Así que no es necesario que finjas mas, solo quiero saber el por que.

Snape parecía sorprendido y enfadado.

—No se como te enterasteis—dijo levantándose de su silla, para rodear la mesa y quedar frente a frente—. Aunque no estoy muy sorprendido que descubrieras a ese perro infernal cuando Dumbledore prácticamente lo grito a los cuatro vientos en la ceremonia de bienvenida.

»Pero no me parece que te pusieras a investigar cosas que no tienen que preocuparte. Deberías estar mas enfocada en tus estudios o cualquier cosa menos peligrosa. Así que me harás el favor de olvidar esto para no meterte en problemas.

—Yo quiero saber el por que—Artemis se cruzo de brazos y lo reto con la mirada.

— ¿El por que? —Snape bufo ante su actitud—. No tenia caso decírtelo. Para que iba a decirte que en la escuela estaba oculta una reliquia que Dumbledore trajo a custodiar, si eso no interferiría en tu vida.

—No. No quiero saber por que no me contasteis eso—dijo Artemis—. Sino lo de la piedra…me refiero…

Snape alzo una ceja pero Artemis quedo muda. Las palabras no lograron salir de su boca. ¿Cómo decirle que creía que quería robar la piedra filosofal? No era algo tan fácil de decir a alguien al que estimabas y amabas mucho.

—Si te refieres a por que Dumbledore trajo la piedra al castillo—dijo Snape interpretando mal su silencio—. Se debe a que alguien quiere robar la piedra y el director creyó que estaría mas segura aquí que en Gringotts. Convenció a su buen amigo Nicholas Flamel, a quien me imagino ya investigasteis, y le convenció de dejarle a su cargo la reliquia.

Artemis negó e hizo un esfuerzo por decirle lo que creía. Seria difícil, dado que temía por la respuesta.

—Yo se _quien_ es el ladrón—le miro significativamente, esperando a que comprendiera—. No trates de negarlo, por que descubrí la verdad y te vi con mis propios ojos…

Snape la tomo del brazo antes de revisar que nadie estuviera espiando. La expresión e su rostro no había sido la que espera, parecía preocupado mas que lucir apenado o sorprendido por ser descubierto.

—¿Quién mas lo sabe? —exigió con apremio—. ¿Artemis, quien mas lo sabe?

—Nadie. Solo yo.

No podía poner en peligro a Harry ni a Draco.

—Si no estuviera tan preocupado por tu vida, estaría muy enojado por lo que has hecho…

—Solo he descubierto la verdad.

—Ahora que el director no esta—Snape prosiguió sin hacerle caso—. No es seguro que andes por ahí. No sabes lo que has hecho, Artemis, no lo sabes… Lo que me faltaba, a parte de vigilar a ese mequetrefe tengo que preocuparme por ti.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—No lo entiendes, Artemis— Snape la tomo de los hombros—. Si has descubierto lo mismo que yo, entonces no es seguro que andes por el castillo como si nada. No te das cuentas que si él se entera, podría considerarte una amenaza para sus planes. A buena hora el director se desaparece.

—¿Pero que..?

—Te iras a la sala común y ahí te quedaras, mas te vale no salir de ahí—Snape abrió la puerta y casi al arrastro a las escaleras—. Si te llego a ver rondando por el castillo, yo mismo te encerrare en una mazmorra.

La mente de Artemis era un revoltijo, pero aún así logro farfullar una queja:

—¡No puedo estar encerrada en la sala común!

—Puedes y lo harás, hasta que yo diga que es seguro, ahí te quedaras. Y estoy seguro que tus amigos harán lo mismo.

—¡Espera!—Artemis se libro de su agarre—. No entiendo…se suponía que tu…tu no eres…tu herida, el bosque…

Unos pasos se empezaron acercar sin dejarle tiempo de decir algo mas. Flint apareció seguido un par de amigos que jugaban en el equipo de quidditch. Snape los detuvo, para darles una simple tarea antes de retirarse. Artemis se vio obligada a ir a la sala común, siendo escoltada por uno de los grupos mas detestable de Slytherin. Marcus Flint no era alguien amigable, era sabido por todos de su mal carácter y su gran arrogancia, además de que discriminaba mucho a las mujeres cuando estas parecían algo mas interesadas en cosas de chicos, como el_ quidditch_. Artemis no sabia por que tenia tan alto autoestima, no era el mejor jugador de quidditch ni el mas guapo. Flint tenía dientes grandes, ojos grises, y pelo grueso y negro. La mayoria hacia burla de su aspecto a su espaldas, comparandolo con un trol. Sus amigos no eran tan diferentes de él, solo que Flint por ser mas feo y mas grande de todos, era el líder.

—Mira, niña—Flint la detuvo en la entrada de la sala común—. No se que hayas hecho ni me interesa. El profesor Snape me ordeno que no salieras de la sala común pero yo no tengo tiempo de ser _niñera._

Sus amigos rieron ante eso, como si fuera algo tan gracioso.

—Así que mas te vale no meterme en problemas o te las veraz conmigo. Se que harás lo que mas te convenga.

—Mira, Flint. Deberías preocuparte en la forma en que te diriges a mi, estoy segura que hasta un _trol_ puede llegar a ser cordial si se lo propone—dijo Artemis alzando la cabeza de forma altiva—. Así que mas te vale no meterte conmigo o te las veraz con Snape. Se que harás lo que mas te convenga.

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y accedió al pasaje de la entrada.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Harry cuando la vio acercarse hasta ellos.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—replico Artemis—. No debían estar en el tercer piso.

—McGonagall llego casi después de nosotros y nos amenazo con quitarnos mas puntos si llegaba a vernos de nuevo—dijo Draco—. Si, nos quito cincuenta puntos.

—No de nuevo—dijo Artemis sentándose en el suelo.

—Lo se—dijo Draco con amargura—. Ni siquiera el segundo lugar lograremos alcanzar. Al menos no vamos en el ultimo lugar como Hufflepuff.

—¿Y a ti, que te paso? —pregunto Harry sentándose junto a ella—. ¿Qué ocurrió con Neville y Hermione?

Artemis conto rápidamente lo sucedido con su parte del plan, tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible sin omitir detalle alguno. Especialmente cuando llego a la parte en donde ella entraba al despacho de Snape para encararlo, diciéndole que había descubierto todo pero no había sido como ella esperaba.

—Y entonces me envió aquí por que estaba muy preocupado por que algo me pasara—susurro Artemis—. Incluso me amenazo con encerrarme en una mazmorra si me veía fuera de la sala común. La amenaza también los incluye a ustedes dos, por que no creyó que yo fuera la única que sabia aquello.

»Estaba muy preocupado y creo que enojado, pero fue muy claro. Ahora que sabíamos la verdad, teníamos que estar alerta por que podríamos resultar una amenaza para _él._ No me refiero a Snape, sino, quiero decir que Snape hablaba de alguien mas. Por su forma de hablar, era obvio que no era el ladrón, pero que lo había descubierto.

—¿Te dijo quien era?

—No. No logre llegar a preguntarle eso, todo paso tan rápido y luego Flint llego, y Snape le ordeno que me escoltara hasta aquí sin dejarme salir… Me imagino que Hermione y Neville vieron lo ocurrido y se fueron a su sala común, ya no había nada mas que hacer.

Draco compartió una sonrisa con Artemis, como si aquellas palabras fueran las que habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

—Siempre supe que Snape no podía ser el ladrón—dijo Draco sonriendo altivamente.

Artemis negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a Harry.

—No podemos hacer nada, Harry—dijo— McGonagall ni siquiera medito lo que le dijimos, confía en que la piedra este segura y Snape no quiere que nos involucremos en esto. Y no tenemos idea de quien quiere robar la piedra.

—Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?

Tanto Draco como Artemis se giraron hacia él con el asombro en su cara. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban.

—Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.

—¡Estas demente!

—Snape nos prohibió salir de aquí—susurro Artemis—. Te arriesgas a que te expulsen.

—¿Y qué? —casi gritó Harry—. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si el ladrón consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Slytherin gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis?

Los miró con furia.

—Tienes razón—dijo Artemis, casi sin voz—. No hay que permitir que el Señor Tenebroso regrese.

—Voy a llevarme la capa—dijo Harry—. Es una suerte que Filch no me la quitara.

Draco hizo un gesto a Artemis para que se mantuviera callada.

—Deberías arreglar todo de una vez, Harry—dijo—. Ahora que no debe a ver nadie en la habitación.

Harry asintió, se retiro sin decir una palabras. Antes de ingresar a las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, se giro y vio a Draco y Artemis conversando, habían preocupación en los rostros de ambos. Harry se pregunto si discutirían sobre su posible muerte o lo que le esperaría del otro lado de la trampilla. Tal vez seria mejor no pensar mucho en eso hasta llegado el momento.

Harry nunca había sentido que el tiempo pasara tan lento como aquel día. Esperando a que la noche cayera y que todo el mundo se fuera a dormir; había estado todo el día encerrado en la sala común. El profesor Snape no había bromeado cuando le dijo a Artemis que no tenia permitido salir de la sala común tanto ella como Draco y el mismo Harry. Los elfos domésticos les habían servido la cena en los escritorios que habían en la sala, Harry había disfrutado mucho la que podría ser su ultima cena; Draco y Artemis estuvieron con él hasta que el ultimo alumno se fue.

—Es la hora—dijo Harry interrumpiendo a sus amigos que estaban a mitad de un partido de ajedrez.

—Estaba a punto de ganarle—se quejo Draco.

—No, ya no—dijo Artemis tirando todas las piezas del tablero.

Harry se retiro a su habitación, saco la capa y la flauta del cajón, no tenía animos de ponerse a cantar para adormecer a _Fluffy_. Regreso a la sala común, dispuesto a despedirse de sus amigos cuando Draco dijo:

—¿Nos cubrirá a los tres?

—¿De que hablas? —le pregunto Harry.

—No creerías que te dejaríamos ir solo, ¿verdad?—dijo Artemis alzando una ceja.

—Una estupidez que pienses así, Potter—dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño, cómo si hubiera decidido algo importante—. Así solo lograras pasar a _Fluffy_ antes de quedarte atascado en alguna trampa de McGonagall o Snape.

—Creo que ambos han olvidado algo—dijo Harry—. Si nos atrapan, también os expulsaran a vosotros.

—¿Qué lo intenten? —dijo Artemis con una mirada retadora—. Snape no permitirá que me expulsen, encontrara una forma de librarme de una expulsión.

—Mi padre es alguien influyente—dijo Draco sonriendo arrogante—. Se molestara conmigo pero no permitirá que me expulsen. Unas cuantas palabras al ministro de Magia y me quedo en hogwarts. También podría lograr para que ustedes se queden sin problemas.

Harry no deseaba arrastrarlo consiguió, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse de que desearan acompañarlo.

—No lograre que cambien de opinión ¿verdad?

—No creerás que estudiamos esos encantamientos y maldiciones durante la tarde solo para que tu estuvieras preparado—dijo Artemis.

—Eso es un no—dijo Draco.

Se colocaron la capa, asegurándose que no quedara nada a la vista y salieron por el pasaje de la entrada. No tuvieron problemas para salir ni en el camino hasta que estaban llegando a las escaleras del tercer piso. Peeves esta aflojando la alfombra, una de sus travesuras favoritas, aunque los alerto fue que Peeves se diera cuenta de su presencia a pesar de ser invisibles. E incluso los amenazo con llamar a Filch sino se revelaban. Una loca idea vino a la mente de Harry.

—Peeves —dijo en un ronco susurró—, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible.

Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera. Tanto Draco como Artemis no pudieron evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa.

—Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría—dijo en tono meloso—. Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación… no lo vi… por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor.

—Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves —gruñó Harry—. Mantente lejos de este lugar esta noche.

—Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré —dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire—. Espero que los asuntos del señor Barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré.

Y desapareció.

—Eso sin duda ha sido la mejor idea que has tenido, Harry.

—Totalmente fantástico—le susurro Artemis

Cuando llegaron a sus destino, encontraron la puerta entreabierta.

—Al parecer el ladrón o Voldemort se nos ha adelantado—dijo Harry.

Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros dos.

—¿Seguros que quieren continuar? No os reprochare nada si quieren regresar—les dijo Harry.

Por las caras de sus amigos supo la respuesta, ellos no darían marcha atrás. Cuando abrieron la puerta que crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.

—Creo que hay algo entre sus pies…

—Si, lo hay. Creo que es un arpa —dijo Draco—. Deben de haberla dejado ahí.

—Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar—dijo Harry—. Bueno, empecemos…

Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.

—¿Eh, Art?¿que tanto miras?

—Na-nada—dijo Artemis—. ¿Y la trampilla?

—Por ahí —dijo Draco, espiando por encima del lomo del perro. Titubeando se acerco a la trampilla, con cuidado de no tocar las patas de _Fluffy_. Una vez que llego, abrió la trampilla y observo el interior.

—No se ve nada.

Harry se acerco aún tocando la flauta, Artemis se agacho junto a Draco y él miro sobre sus hombros. Era cierto, no se lograba ver nada dentro de la trampilla. Todo era oscuridad. Artemis saco su varita y pronuncio un hechizo que hizo que de la punta de su varita iluminara una potente luz blanca.

—Parece que hay terreno firme—dijo Artemis.

Harry trato de llamar su atención y cuando lo logro, le indico que quería que ocupara su lugar y le paso rápidamente la flauta. Había una gran diferencia entre lo que el toco y lo que ella tocaba, no eran notas al azar, era una melodía muy alegre.

—¿Quieres que vaya primero? —dijo a Draco.

—No te apresures, Harry. No sabes que hay abajo.

—No podemos perder tiempo.

—Y tampoco es necesario arriesgar la vida.

—Pero no podemos permitir que roben la piedra.

En aquel momento algo lo golpeo en la espalda, era Artemis que parecía tener una idea, dejo un momento de tocar la flauta y murmuro:

—Cuerda.

Fluffy se movió por uno segundos antes de volver a caer dormido ante la melodía que Artemis siguió tocando. Harry y Draco le sonrieron ante su idea, antes de que Draco pusiera en practica el hechizo tuvo que concentrarse para lograr aparecer una cuerda lo suficiente larga para bajar por ella. Sujetaron un extremo a la puerta por temor a que la trampilla se cerrara por el peso, Harry fue el primero en bajar por la cuerda y cuando llego al final de la cuerda tuvo que soltarse y saltar lo que faltaba.

—Es seguro—grito Harry—. Tienen que saltar el ultimo tramo, pero no se preocupes hay algo que amortigua la caída.

Draco no tardo en unírsele cayendo a un costado de él. Unos minutos después la melodía que tocaba Artemis se detuvo para luego oír los gruñidos de Fluffy que había despertado. Luego se escucharon un grito seguidos de un ruido suave y extraño.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Harry.

—¿Qué paso?

—Me parece que _Fluffy _rompió la cuerda—dijo Artemis—. Pero estoy bien, mi caída fue amortiguada por esta planta.

—Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio—dijo Harry con sus ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra. Le hubiera encantado poder conjurar el hechizo que Artemis habían hecho, pero Harry recordaba perfectamente que su varita parecía un aparato defectuoso echando chispas cuando conjuraba el hechizo. Necesitaba practicar y aquel no era el momento.

—¿Qué tipo de planta es esta? —pregunto Draco dando unos sordos golpes.

—Con un poco de luz podremos…

—¿Qué ocurre?

Un momentos después Artemis y Draco estaban luchando contra la planta que empezó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle las piernas, mientras tanto Harry ya tenia las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Sin importar cuanto lucharan por librarse, la planta los envolvía cada vez mas rápido.

—¡Lazo del diablo! —grito Artemis animada dejando de luchar.

—De que me sirve el nombre—gruño Draco—, si estamos siendo atacados por una estúpida planta.

—¡Solo dejen de moverse y será mas fácil ayudarlos!

—Por que no estas en mi lugar dices eso—gruño Draco, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello—. ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir! … ¡Voy a morir!

—Yo de verdad agradecería que te apresuraras, Artemis, casi no puedo respirar—jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.

Unos pequeños destellos de luz llegaron a los ojos de Harry, observo como Artemis atrapada por la planta hasta los hombros se libraba con facilidad de los agarres mientras una luz brillaba a través de la planta. Un minuto después la planta se aparto de ella que alzo la varita en dirección a ellos gritando.

—_¡Lumos máxima!_

Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la intensidad de la luz, cuando esta se extinguió se dio cuenta que estaba libres de las ataduras que oprimían su pecho. Harry se giro a Artemis, y a pesar de la penumbra que los cubría podía ver una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Artemis —dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara.

—¡Estoy vivo! Ya sabia que no había nada que temer.

—Oh, cállate—dijo Artemis—. Es una suerte que Harry no pierda la cabeza igual que tu, Draco.

—Hey, vengan—dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino.

Sin perder mas tiempo se pusieron en movimiento, podían oír sus pasos, pero cuando llegaron al final del camino se encontraron con un extraño ruido, como un tintineo. Había una habitación, estaba iluminada pero llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. Del otro lado se encontraba una puerta.

—¿Creen que si intentamos atravesar la habitación para llegar a la puerta, esas cosas no atacaran?

—Creo que es probable—le dijo Harry—. Aunque no parecen muy temibles…pero si se abalanzaran todos juntos, me imagino…No hay otra opción, voy a correr.

Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

Los otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Artemis probó con su hechizo de Alohomora.

—¿Y ahora que?

—Si la planta no estaba simplemente para amortiguar nuestra caída, estas pájaros tampoco están de adornos—señalo Draco.

Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando... ¿Brillando?

—¡No son pájaros! —dijo de pronto Harry—. ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar... —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves—. Sí... mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!

—¡Pero hay cientos de llaves!

Draco examino las llaves aladas.

—Quien sea que paso por aquí debió atrapar la llave—dijo—. De ser así no debe volar bien, es imposible atrapar una de estas llaves sin lastimarles aunque sea un ala.

Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron

en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Buscando entre las llaves hechizadas alguna que estuviera lastimada, pero era un poco difícil dado que todas se apartaban volando muy rápido.

Harry se sorprendió de el gran don que tenia para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura.

—¡Es ésa! —gritó a los otros—. Esa grande… allí… exactamente allí...

—La veo, tiene alas azul brillante y las plumas aplastadas por un lado.

—¡Tenemos que encerrarla! —gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada—. Draco, ven desde arriba, Artemis, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien: ¡AHORA!

Draco se lanzó en picado, Artemis subió en vertical, la llave apenas logro esquivar a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Los vivas de Draco y Artemis retumbaron por la habitación.

Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Harry a sus amigos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta.

El lugar que los esperaba era oscuro, pero en cuanto ellos entraron la habitación se ilumino de repente. Un gran tablero de ajedrez ocupaba toda la habitación y ellos estaban en el bode; las piezas blancas estaban al otro lado de ellos pero sin rostro y las negras de sus lado. Draco enseguida supo lo que debían hacer, tenían que jugar para seguir su camino.

—¿Es como el ajedrez mágico?

—Puede ser—contestó Draco— pero me parece que tendremos que ser piezas.

Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar al rubio.

—¿Tenemos que… unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar?

El caballero asintió.

—Tenemos que terminar con esto rápidamente—susurro Draco tan bajo para que solo ellos escucharan—. No podemos perder tiempo jugando, tratare de abrir un camino y cuando de la señal todo saldremos corriendo.

Harry y Artemis apoyaron la idea.

—Bien, Harry. Tu serás un alfil, Art serás una torre.

—¿Tu que serás?

—El otro alfil.

Las piezas que Draco había dicho que ocuparían, cobraron vida y dejaron el lugar libre para ellos. Todos tomaron posiciones, mientras las piezas blancas empezaban a jugar. Draco lo estaba haciendo muy bien, sacrificaba de vez en cuando a algunos de los suyos para dejar el camino libre a algunos de sus amigos. Las piezas blanca no mostraban nada de compasión. Y se dieron cuenta cuando uno de los caballos fue capturado y la reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo. Aún así era fantástico ver a Draco manipular al enemigo de forma que este abría un camino en _zig zag_ para ellos, de vez en cuando Artemis le sugería algunos movimientos pero Harry se había mantenido callado observando el juego avanzar. Cuando Draco se movió en cuatro pasos en diagonal hacia ellos, Harry supo que era la hora de correr al ver a Draco sacando la varita a escondidas.

—¡Ahora, corred!

Siguieron a Draco corriendo por el camino que el enemigo había abierto, que tardo en reaccionar al no esperarse una treta como aquella. A pesar de los hechizos que les lanzaron a las piezas, estas no se detenían por nada con tal de capturarlos o asesinarlos de un solo golpe aunque Artemis estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para alentarlos. Harry tuvo que tirarse al piso mas de una vez antes de seguir corriendo, para atravesar el tablero sin ser golpeado por ninguna pieza, y cuando estaba llegando al final una de las piezas casi lo golpea de no ser por Artemis quien lo aparto a tiempo de un empujón. Harry había logrado salir del tablero y llegar a la puerta, pero Artemis no había tenido la misma suerte.

Cuando Harry volteo, encontró a Artemis tirada en el piso, con un poco de sangre que recorría su cabeza. Cuando lo había apartado del camino fue ella quien recibido el golpe de la pieza por él, y Harry no se había dado cuenta que Artemis había caído. Draco estaba a punto de regresar cuando Artemis grito con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡Corran, tontos!

Su voz se desvaneció, mientras sus parpados caían y una de las piezas las arrastraba por el tablero para llevarla junto a las otras piezas que habían destruido.

—¡Vámonos! —dijo a Draco tirándole de la camisa hasta hacerlo cruzar la puerta que cerraron al cruzar. Observaron la puerta durante un largo rato e intentaron escuchar pero del otro lado solo había silencio.

—¿Tu crees que ella…?

—Estará bien—dijo Harry, intentando convencerse—. ¿Qué crees que nos queda?

—Lo mas seguro es que lo primero que pasamos fue de Sprout, tiene que ver con Herbología; probablemente las llaves sean del profesor Flitwick, que debió encantarlas y el juego de ajedrez de McGonagall. Lo que sigue es de Snape o Quirrell.

—¿Todo bien?

—Algo así, sigamos adelante.

Subieron por el siguiente pasadizo hasta llegar a otra puerta. Al atravesarla un terrible olor invadió sus fosas nasales, haciendo que se taparan las narices con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.

—Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste —susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas—. Vamos, no puedo respirar.

Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.

—Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.

Draco encontró un papel en la mesa, que leyó en voz alta:

_El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,_

_dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._

_Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatroclaves:_

_Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_

_Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;_

_Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_

_Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

Draco dejó escapar una maldición y Harry no se sorprendido, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que se quedarían atascados ahí.

—Si esta es su forma de proteger la piedra filosofal, no hacen un buen trabajo—dijo Draco sin mucho animo—. Una llave voladora, un juego de ajedrez y ahora esto… lo único decente fue el Trol, al que por suerte no tuvimos que enfrentar.

—¿A que te refieres?

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry! —exclamo Draco—. Esto es solo un acertijo, uno tan pobre que hasta nosotros podríamos resolverlo. Y yo que creía que el profesor Snape, nos pondría en un difícil aprieto…

Harry se sintió avergonzado por que a decir verdad, el no veía las cosas como Draco; el acertijo para él había sido muy confuso.

—¿Puedes resolverlo?

—Por supuesto que si, aunque esto sea un insulto a mis habilidades—dijo Draco. Releyó el acertijo una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que señalaba las botellas, hasta que se detuvo sonriendo con altivez.— Esta es nuestra solución.

Tomo la botella mas pequeña.

—Pero solo hay un trago para uno de nosotros.

Se miraron.

—¿Cuál es la que nos hará volver?

—Esa de ahí.

Señalo la botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.

—Tu bebe de esa… No, tu volverás y buscaras a Artemis, cojan las escobas, con ellas podrán salir sin ser vistos por _Fluffy_. Una vez que salgan, vayan a la lechucería a avisar al profesor Dumbledore sobre esto. No se si pueda detenerlo.

—¿Y si esta el Señor Tenebroso?

—Pues, tuve suerte una vez ¿no? —dijo Harry señalando su cicatriz—. Puede que la tenga otra vez.

—Una cicatriz basta, no hay necesidad de ser mas famoso—dijo Draco agitando las manos—. Hazme un favor y no mueras. Suerte amigo.

Le tendió la mano, que Harry no dudo en aceptar.

—Pase lo que pase, ha sido un placer conocerte, Harry. A pesar de todos los problemas que acarrea esta amistad…lo digo en un buen sentido.

—Lo mismo digo, Draco.

—Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás seguro de cuál es cuál, ¿no?

—Me ofendes, estoy absolutamente seguro—dijo Draco—. Y si me equivoco…

Se tomo de un trago el contenido de la botellita redonda y se estremeció.

—No es veneno ¿verdad?

—No, pero parece hielo.

—Rápido…vete, antes de que el efecto termine.

—Suerte, Harry y ten cuidado.

Draco se giro y atravesó las llamas purpuras. Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.

—Allá voy —dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras lamían su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación.

Ya había alguien allí. Pero era la persona que menos esperaba.

Era Quirrell.

* * *

—¡Vamos, Art! Reacciona, por favor.

La joven se removió hasta que por fin abrió los ojos dejando escapar una exclamación.

—Mi cabeza…¿qué paso?

—Te lo contare después—Draco la ayudo a levantarse y salieron de aquella habitación sin ser molestados por las piezas de ajedrez.

—¿Y Harry?

—No pude continuar con él, debemos ir a avisar a Dumbledore y a todos los demás maestros. Harry no podrá solo.

Lo mas rápido que pudieron regresaron por el camino que había llegado, con las escobas en la mano para poder salir de aquel lugar.

—Primero veré que el camino este despejado y luego atravesaremos juntos la trampilla. No nos detendremos—dijo Draco.

Artemis asintió. Draco se elevo primero y una vez que le dio la señal con su varita que lanzo rayos verdes; Artemis se dispuso a seguirlo, se inclino sobre su escoba y luego tomo impulso y se lanzo hacia arriba como rayo. Atravesaron la trampilla juntos y la habitación donde estaba _Fluffy_, Draco quien iba a la cabeza simplemente empujo la puerta sin detenerse. El problema fue al bajar de las escobas, tuvieron que detenerse precipitadamente para no estrellarse contra la pared.

—Auch—jadeo Artemis, llevándose la mano al tobillo.

—¿Estas bien?

—Es el tobillo… No, no te detengas por mi. Corre a dar el aviso, Harry necesita ayuda.

—Volveré por ti.

Draco se alejo corriendo escaleras abajo, en busca del profesor Snape pero en su lugar tropezó con la personas menos inesperada en el vestíbulo. Era Dumbledore.

—Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?

Sin dirigirle otra mirada al muchacho, el director subió los escalerones al rescate de Harry. El profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall no tardaron en encontrar Draco, debió a los gritos que había dado pidiendo ayuda. Draco fue enviado a la enfermería donde mas tarde Artemis se unaria en compañía de la profesora McGonagall, quien les dirigió a ambos una mirada reprobatoria mientras la señora Pomfrey revisaba que estuvieran bien. Draco solo tenia un par de raspadas pero Artemis tenia un herida en la frente y un tobillo roto.

Dumbledore llego con Snape y un inconsciente Harry mas tarde, le dejaron en una de las camas donde permaneció inmóvil y dormido.

—Ahora, me pueden explicar que hacían ustedes dos despiertos—dijo Snape mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

—Es lo mismo que deseo saber yo—dijo McGonagall—. Recuerdo haberles dicho que se alejaran del tercer piso.

—De hecho, solo se lo dijo a Harry y a Draco—comento Artemis antes de desviar la mirada al suelo para evitar la mirada severa de la profesora.

—¿Y bien?

Los dos se miraron.

—Es una larga historia, profesora—dijo Draco—. Y a decir verdad, es culpa de ustedes.

Draco apresuro a explicarse.

—Si nos hubiera creído, profesora, cuando le dijimos que había alguien quien intentaría robar en hogwarts, nunca nos hubiéramos visto en la necesidad de ir a hacer su trabajo—su voz era firme y educada—. El profesor Snape aunque nos creyó, nos amenazo con no hacer nada por que seguramente como usted, profesora, estaba seguro que la piedra filosofal estaría segura.

—Error—dijo Artemis—. Con el profesor Dumbledore fuera, era la oportunidad perfecta para atacar y robar la piedra. Harry estaba seguro de eso, y decidió ir a detener al ladrón o al Señor Tenebroso. Y deben de saber que es él quien deseaba la piedra en primer lugar y tenia a un aliado en hogwarts.

—Entonces si Potter se avienta de un pozo, tu también lo haces—dijo Snape.

—No podía hacerlo solo—replico Artemis—. En eso estábamos de acuerdo Draco y yo, no podíamos dejarlo ir a una posible muerte solo y menos cuando nadie nos escucho. ¿Qué podíamos hacer?

Ambos explicaron todo lo que ocurrió luego de atravesar la trampilla, la forma en que Artemis los salvo del lazo del diablo y la treta que Draco utilizo para pasar las piezas de ajedrez, y la poción que ambos, Harry y Draco, tuvieron que beber para que uno continuara el camino y el otro regresara por ayuda.

Luego tuvieron que explicarles como averiguaron lo de la piedra filosofal, desde su tropiezo con el perro de tres cabezas, historia que modificaron un poco para que nos e enteraran que habían estado vagando por la noche; hasta la confesión de Hagrid aquella mañana sobre que le había dicho a un desconocido(posiblemente Voldemort o su aliado) como atravesar a _Fluffy_.

A diferencia de las caras enojadas y reprobatorias del profesor Snape y McGonagall, Dumbledore felicito a ambos por su valentía y decidió que todo hogwarts debía saber lo que aquella noche había ocurrido. Ni Snape ni McGonagall parecían contentos con la reacción de Dumbledore pero ambos se retiraron para ir a dar el aviso a los otros jefes de casa y para llevar a los alumnos al Gran comedor. Draco y Artemis estaba rendidos luego de todo lo que había pasado, se quedaron durmiendo esperando que al día siguiente Harry estuviera despierto.

Harry no despertó a la mañana siguiente. De hecho, permaneció tres días inconsciente, en los que recibió visitas y muchos regalos. A todo hogwarts le pareció impresionante lo que tres alumnos de primero habían hecho, sin importar que eran de Slytherin, varios habían felicitado a Draco y a Artemis. Toda Slytherin parecía encantada con la historia, que le traía honor a la casa y podían pavonearse por los pasillos de por que ellos eran los mejores; a pesar de que estaban desilusionados por perder la copa de las casas, ante sus rivales de Gryffindor.

—¿Te enredasteis del retrete que los gemelos Weasley enviaron a Harry?

—Fue algo antihigiénico.

—La señora Pomfrey opino lo mismo, lo confisco—dijo Artemis—. Pero admite que seria gracioso ver la cara de Harry cuando viera un retrete junto a su cama con una bonita felicitación.

—Si, seria gracioso…¿Crees que este despierto?

—Tengo un buen presentimiento, Draco—dijo Artemis sonriendo antes de tropezar con Dumbledore. Sonreía mientras les daba unas breves palabras antes de continuar. Ambos se miraron y retomaron su camino con mas prisa hasta llegar a la enfermería; y sus ilusiones se vieron destrozadas cuando la señora Pomfrey no les quiso permitir la entrada pero tal vez la suerte estaba de su lado, por que momentos después regreso dejándolos pasar solo por cinco minutos.

—¡Harry!

Artemis y Draco estaban contentos de que por fin Harry hubiera despertado, se encontraba aún muy débil pero estaba vivo.

—Estábamos preocupados, en especial Dumbledore.

—Todo el colegio habla de lo que sucedió—dijo Draco—. En Slytherin creen que somos lo máximo… ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?

—Dumbledore no dijo todo—dijo Artemis recordando lo que Hermione y Neville les contaron—. Fue muy breve, no dio muchos detalles.

Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la verdadera historia era aún más extraña y apasionante que los más extraños rumores. Harry les empezó a relatar todo lo que ocurrió. Su sorpresa y desconcierto al descubrir a Quirrell, la forma en como obtuvo la piedra, la pequeña charla que tuvo con el rostro Señor Tenebroso, que estaba detrás de la cabeza de Quirrell, y como lucho contra Quirrell hasta quedar inconsciente. Agregaron lo que Dumbledore le conto.

—El profesor Dumbledor estaba muy preocupado por ti, cuando nosotros contamos lo sucedido a Snape y McGonagall. El profesor Dumbledore estaba junto a tu cama mientras la señora Pomfrey te revisaba.

—Aún recuerdo como me ignoro cuando le pregunte que te había pasado—dijo Draco—. Pero ¿qué pasara con la Piedra?

—Fue destruida, el mismo Dumbledore me lo dijo.

—¿La piedra no existe? ¿Flamel morirá?

—Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que… ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: «Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura».

—Siempre dije que era un chiflado—dijo Draco.

—No es un chiflado, Draco. Solo es alguien sabio.

—Te enterasteis del inodoro que los gemelos Weasley te mandaron, eso si fue una locura—continuo Draco.—También antihigiénico.

—Yo diría gracioso—dijo Artemis.

—¿Y que paso mientras estaba con Quirrell? —pregunto Harry.

Artemis y Draco contaron lo que sucedió, que a decir verdad no fue gran cosa. Solo salir de ahí sin ser visto por _Fluffy _para que luego Draco saliera corriendo a avisar a Dumbledore, con quien se encontró en su camino.

—¿Crees que él quería que lo hicieras? —dijo Artemis—. ¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso?

—Si lo hizo, eso es terrible—dijo Draco—. No es el gran director que dicen que es, si arriesga la vida de sus alumnos.

—No, no fue así —dijo Harry con aire pensativo—. Dumbledore es un hombre muy especial. Yo creo que quería darme una oportunidad. Creo que él sabe, más o menos, todo lo que sucede aquí. Acepto que debía de saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos. No creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y ver cómo funcionaba. Es casi como si él pensara que yo tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si podía…

—Pasando a otro tema…—hablo Artemis después de un rato—. No te puedes perder la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya están todos los puntos y Gryffindor gano…

—Hermione y Neville estaban contentos pero evitaban mostrarlo delante de nosotros—dijo Draco dándole un vistazo a la mesa con un monto de tarjetas y regalos—. Ellos también han estado preocupados.

—Pero ganamos la copa de quidditch—dijo Artemis—. Es nuestro único consuelo, fue una gran celebración.

—¡Hey, mira! —dijo Draco tomando una caja—. Te enviaron pastelillos de polvo de ángel, son muy ricos.

—Creo que eso de ahí son dulces de hielo de coco, esos son mis favoritos—señalo Artemis.

Harry sonrió mientras les invitaba a tomar lo que desearan, no lograron disfrutar de las golosinas los tres juntos antes de que la señora Pomfrey regreso.

—Ya habéis estado quince minutos, ahora FUERA— dijo con severidad.

Al día siguiente Harry se encontraba en la enfermería, podría ir a la fiesta de fin de cursos; el mismo Dumbledore lo aprobaba mientas la señora Pomfrey tenía otra opinión. Hagrid aquella mañana había ido a visitarlo, se sentía algo culpable aunque Harry le aseguro que no debía; le entrego un obsequio que Harry agradecería eternamente. Era un álbum con fotografías sus padres, James y Lily Potter, fotos que los amigos de sus padres le habían enviado a Hagrid por petición de este. Harry no había podido hablar, pero Hagrid entendió.

Aquella noche, apareció en el comedor donde ya estaban todos. El gran comedor estaba decorado con los colores de Gryffindor, un gran estandarte en la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba el león de Gryffindor.

En cuanto Harry había entrado, los murmuraros y miradas empezaron, todos al mismo tiempo. Agradeció que su mesa quedara cerca, y tomo rápidamente asiento entre Draco y Artemis, como la mayoría en la mesa, ambos estaban arreglados como si asistieran a una cena con la reina; aunque con el cabello húmedo.

—Luego de dejarte esta tarde—conto Draco con una mueca—. Nos encontramos con Joan y Chad Farley, que nos buscaban. Nos llevaron al lago y…

—Nos arrojaron al agua—continuo Artemis—. Es un tradición arrojar al lago, a los alumnos que hicieron perder mas puntos a Slytherin, una forma de disuadirlos de no repetirlo el siguiente año.

—Tu te salvasteis por que estabas en la enfermería—dijo Draco—, pero muchos alumnos en el transcurso del día fueron lanzados al agua.

—Apenas nos dio tiempo de darnos un baño y cambiarnos—dijo Artemis que sonreía a pesar de todo—. Nos pusimos a jugar en el agua y perdimos la noción del tiempo, cuando nos dimos cuenta salimos corriendo al castillo.

—Parece que se divirtieron.

—No te preocupes, Harry—dijo Draco sonriendo—. Joan no se ha olvidado de ti. Tu guapa hermana, te quiere mucho y hasta nos dijo que te comería a besos si pudiera.

Harry espero que no estuviera tan rojo como creía, y agradeció que Dumbledore llegara para reclamar la atención. Harry vio como Pansy hacia señales a Millicent y Artemis que respondían de igual forma; si alguien le preguntara que significaba todo su parloteo por medio de señas, no habría sabido responder; para cuando regreso su vista al director estaba dando los primeros lugares en cuanto a puntos obtenidos.

—...Ravenclaw en segundo lugar con cuatrocientos puntos; y en primer lugar, Gryffindor tiene cuatrocientos treinta y dos puntos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde se encontraba Hermione. Smith desde su mesa aplaudía con entusiasmo mientras veía a Harry con burla.

—Si, si, bien hecho Gryffindor…

—Siempre esta el próximo año—dijo Artemis mirándolos a ambos muchachos—. Solo prométanme que el próximo año no perderán cien puntos por cada rato.

Draco bufo pero Harry sonrió de lado, esperando no tener que hacer perder a su casa el primer lugar nuevamente. Entonces el banquete dio inicio.

A pesar de que Gryffindor había ganado la copa de las casas y que el profesor Snape tuvo que estrecharle la mano a la profesora McGonagall fingiendo alegría o por lo menos cortesía; la celebración no giro alrededor de Gryffindor o al menos, así lo era en la mesa de Slytherin, donde todos bridaban por aquel fantástico año en que Harry Potter y el resto de los nuevos integrantes se habían unido a ellos.

Aquella era sin duda la noche que jamás nadie olvidaría, mejor que derrotar a un trol, mejor que navidad o un partido de quidditch. La alegría no disminuyo cuando recibieron los resultados de los exámenes. Las notas de Harry eran muy buenas, no excelentes como las de Artemis y Draco o perfectas como las de Hermione o Theodore, este ultimo quien fue el mejor del primer año de Slytherin. Hasta Neville pasó sin problemas, Artemis había logrado que Neville tuviera una buena nota en pociones aunque ayudo en gran parte sus buenas notas en Herbología, que compensaron los pocos desastres en pociones. No todo fue perfecto. Una mañana recibieron notas idénticas del profesor Snape en el cual les informaba de su castigo, limpiando las escaleras principales al modo _muggle,_ como recompensa por salvar la piedra filosofal. No fue la recompensa que esperaban. Snape les había dicho que lo tomaran como una advertencia a no meter sus narices en asuntos que no era de su incumbencia, a no ser que quisieran pasar una semana bajo el mando de Filch; Draco estaba de acuerdo con ello, dado que la tarea le parecía de lo mas degradante e humillante y no deseaba repetirla, mucho menos estar bajo las ordenes de cascarrabias de Argus Filch. Por otro lado, Artemis tenia el presentimiento que aquel no seria su único castigo por hacer un buen acto desinteresado. Y el, Harry, la verdad no sabia que le depararía el futuro pero se conformaba con el presente, que era tan maravilloso y mágico a pesar de estar castigado.

Lo siguientes días pasaron tan rápido que pronto sus armarios se vaciaron, sus equipajes estuvieron listos. Todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones («Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas», le dijo con tristeza Fred Weasley). Regresaron en bote hasta la estación para emprender el viaje en el expreso de hogwarts.

El viaje en tren fue tan divertido como la primera vez. Riendo y recordaron algunos momentos del curso, comiendo golosinas, retándose a comer grageas mientras llegaban a su destino. Se cambiaron su ropa de magos por ropa muggle, Artemis cambio el color de su cabello rosado a uno rubio para parecer mas normal entre los _muggles_.

—… Tienes que visitar mi casa este verano, Harry. Te enseñare mas cosas de magos y hasta podremos volar en escobas. Ustedes también están invitados.

—Gracias —dijo Harry—. Voy a necesitar alguna perspectiva agradable.

—Ustedes pueden hablarme por teléfono, este es mi numero.

—¿Teletono que es eso? —pregunto Draco.

Hermione le explico lo que era el teléfono y como funcionaba. La gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo _muggle_.

—¡Adiós, Harry!

—¡Nos vemos, Potter!

—El famoso Harry Potter—dijo Artemis con una sonrisa burlona—. Ni siquiera en la estación puede dejar de ser reconocido.

—No ha donde voy, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Juntos atravesaron la puerta al mundo _muggle_, donde tanto Harry como Draco y Artemis fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos por las señoras Malfoy y Bradley, mientras sus esposos esperaban su turno para intercambiar saludos y palabras con ellos. Para que luego Neville y Hermione fueran presentados y recibidos cortésmente por aquellas personas.

—¿Ya estás listo?

Desde atrás apareció el tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, con su ridículo bigote y con un aire furioso ante la audacia de Harry, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Harry.

—Familiar de Harry, si no me equivoco—le dijo el señor Malfoy cortes pero distante.

—Por decirlo así —dijo tío Vernon en un tono similar al que uso el señor Malfoy—. Date prisa, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día.

Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.

—¡Pero que modales!—chillo la señora Malfoy.

Harry espero para despedirse de aquellas personas que se habían vuelto sus amigos.

—Espero verte este verano, mi amigo, no confió que tengas tanta diversión con esos _muggles._

—Disfruta el verano y no dejes que el cabeza hueca de tu primo te torture.

—Hasta el próximo verano, Harry.

—Espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones—dijo Hermione, mirando insegura a tío Vernon, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable.

—Oh, lo serán —dijo Harry, y sus amigos vieron, con sorpresa, la sonrisa burlona que se extendía por su cara—. Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa. Voy a divertirme mucho este verano con Dudley..

* * *

**FIN DEL PRIMER LIBRO.**


	11. Visitas inesperadas

Capitulo: Visitas inesperadas.

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, en las calles se oían el ruido de los carros y autobuses al pasar, las conversaciones de las personas que iban y venia. Artemis observaba todo eso desde la ventana, desde la mañana había estado malhumorada pero lo había ocultado por que esa no era la forma correcta de comportase frente a visitas. Sin embargo, si la señorita Brigitte Bradley fuera mas amable no le importaría que se quedara unos días, pero al parecer ella no podía ser como Artemis desearía. La hermana de John nunca la había aprobado, la creía rebelde y mimada, seguramente se entero de los pequeños problemas que tuvo en la escuela _muggle_. Para ser una mujer con una gran belleza, no tanto como su madre, era una mujer estricta, fría, organizada y controladora.

Y luego de una semana, uno creería que el corazón se le ablandaría con la continua convivencia y mas, si Artemis hacia todo lo posible por agradarle; pero era obvio que esa mujer la detestaba.

—¡Ni se te ocurra abrir esa ventana, hoy hay un viento terrible y puede ser malo para la salud de tu hermanito!

—Por supuesto que no, señorita Brigitte—Artemis arrastro las palabras.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —su madre apareció por la entrada de la cocina

—Deberías estar en cama descansando.

—Me siento mejor esta mañana, creo que la gripe ya se me esta quitando, y no me importaría preparar la comida, ¿te importaría ayudarme, Brigitte? No te preocupes por Max, Artemisa cuidara de él.

Artemis intento sonreír para ocultar lo desdichada que se sentía mientras asentía hacia ambas mujeres. Brigitte no se fue antes sin darle una mirada de advertencia. Si, era desdichada, todo en aquella casa había cambiado; ya ni siquiera podía tener un rato de holgazanería. Tenia que estar pendiente las 24 horas del día de Max o Brigitte le acusada de no preocuparse de su hermano ni pasar tiempo con su familia. Peor aún, todo tenia que girar alrededor de su pequeño niño. Por ejemplo, no podía abrir las ventanas de la casa por que podría resfriarse su hermano, no podía encender la televisión por que podría levantarlo. Le recordaban constantemente que todo lo que hacia tenia que girar alrededor de su hermano. ¡Ya estaba harta!

No lo odiaba, amaba a su hermanito pero estaba cansada de no poder hacer aunque sea algo sin que le recordaran a su hermano o la mandaran a cuidarlo a cada momento. Cuando recibió la noticia había estado feliz y entusiasmada, su madre le había contado que estaba embrazada, mientras ella estudiaba en hogwarts y la ultima carta que recibió fue a fínales del curso cuando le contaba que había nacido. Ahora, no estaba tan dichosa de ser hermana mayor.

—Seguro a ti no te importaría si abriera la ventana—dijo Artemis observando al pequeño en la cuna—. Seguro hasta me lo agradecerías, pero tu querida tía Brigitte no piensa igual que nosotros.

Cuando el pequeño parecía querer llorar, Artemis lo tomo en sus brazos mientras hacia muecas para entretenerlo y este le regalo unas sonrisas al mismo tiempo. Parecía una escena de lo mas tierna, hasta que…

—¿Qué crees que haces?—Brigitte le arrebato al niño de los brazos—. Así no se sostiene una criatura, lo terminaras lastimando.

—Lo estaba sosteniendo perfectamente bien—entorno los ojos.

—Pues no era exactamente como te enseñe, pequeña malcriada.

—No soy malcriada, de hecho debería verse en un espejo antes de hablar.

—Eres un grosera.

—Y usted una solterona amargada que seguirá así hasta que libere al mundo de su horrible presencia.

—¡Artemisa Rayza Jones!

Estaba en problemas, Artemis lo sabia, su madre jamás la llamaba por su nombre completo por que había hecho algo bueno. Intentado ignorar la sonrisa de victoria de la desagradable Brigitte se encamino hacia donde estaba su madre, que la miraba severamente. Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerro, Artemis intento hablar en vano.

—Escúchame, por favor, no fue mi culpa es que…

—Es que nada, solo te he pedido una cosa—dijo su madre—. Es tan difícil pedir una cosa.

—Mamá…

—Brigitte no es una mujer difícil, lo se, pero se ha comportado—dijo su madre—. Esta aquí de visita y se ofreció a ayudarme en la casa en lo que me repongo, y lo único que te pedí fue que te portaras amable con ella.

—Ella no me soporta.

—¿Te disculpasteis acaso por llenarla de pintura cuando llego o cuando tu pequeña mascota destruyo sus papeles?

—Lo de la pintura fue un accidente y lo de Warlock, es su instinto natural, como culpar algo así.

—Pero no te disculpasteis.

—Me cree una malcriada y rebelde simplemente por que se entero de mis problemas en la escuela _muggle_ y por que no aprueba que salga a dar un paseo al parque.

—No lo aprueba, por que te vas sin permiso.

—Nunca te has quejado de eso, y siempre te aviso antes de irme.

Artemis había cerrado las manos.

—Pero no me pides permiso, solo avisas y te vas a hacer tu santa voluntad. Y en eso tiene razón, Brigitte, no puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.

_¿Hacer lo que quería?_ Eso si enfado a Artemis, quien había soportado las criticas de Brigitte e incluso las llamadas de atención de su madre a lo largo de la semana sin rechistar. Pero aquello, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—¡No he podido abrir una estúpida ventana sin que me recuerde que la _boba cosa_ puede enfermarse! —Artemis tenia las mejillas encendidas de rabia—. No he podido hacer nada por que la _dama de hierro_ me critica todo el tiempo, y por que solo tengo que estar al pendiente del _bulto fofo _que solo babea y ocupa espacio, y al que no le importaría si me tiro de un acantilado.

Solo después se dio cuenta de su error. Había pasado la línea e incluso se sintió mal consigo misma, no quería decir aquello de Max, ella realmente no pensaba aquello de verdad; tenia que haberse tragado su odio y amargura antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría. La mirada que su madre le dio era dolida y dura, una mirada que Artemis rara vez veía en su rostro.

—Yo…yo no quise..

La mejilla le ardió al segundo siguiente, sus ojos le picaban cruelmente por derramar alguna lagrima pero se contuvo.

—Es triste que pienses eso de tu hermano—la voz de su madre aunque parecía calmada era fría y distante—. Vete a tu cuarto, Artemisa y quédate ahí.

No reclamo, ni rechisto. Obedeció rápidamente, buscando el consuelo y la privacidad de su propia habitación, donde pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo a partir de aquel momento; esperando el momento de partir a hogwarts y reunirse con sus amigos, donde no tendría que soportar visitas no deseadas ni donde no habría familia a quien no le importaras. Tal vez lo ultimo no era del todo cierto, estaban sus primos que la detestaban pero que a los que no tenia que dirigirle la palabra.

* * *

Como si fuera una cadena de mala suerte, a Draco Malfoy el verano tampoco estaba resultado agradable desde que sus padres se enteraron mejor de las amistades que le habían estado rodeando. Su padre había tenido una larga platica con él, y aún así no presto atención a Draco cuando este se explico; y lo peor, era que se lo recordaba todo el tiempo. No aprobaba a Hermione Granger, por su familia _muggle_, ni a Neville Longbottom por el pasado con su tía Bellatrix y en especial por que era Gryffindor. Y seguía sin aprobar a Harry por alguna extraña razón, que fuera Slytherin no era suficiente para él. Su madre lo veía seriamente pero no lo ignoraba ni le recordaba que era una vergüenza para la familia.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Draco se levanto del suelo y espero que no fuera su padre con otro sermón.

—Adelante.

Era su madre.

—Draco, querido,¿ te importaría que habláramos?—pidió su madre desde la puerta.

—Para nada, madre, siempre estoy a tu disposición.

Narcissa Malfoy entro con la arrogancia que caracterizaba a su familia, y al caminar parecía flotar con su elegante y laborioso vestido caro. Tomo asiento en la cama e hizo una seña para que su hijo ocupara asiento junto a ella.

—Draco, sabes que tu padre y yo no aprobamos las amistades que has hecho en hogwarts, a parte de Artemis y Harry, por supuesto.

—El no parece a probar a ninguno de los dos, y eso que a Artemis la conocemos desde hace tiempo y…

—Te entiendo, cariño, pero tu padre no entiende la importancia que Artemis tiene para ambos—dijo su madre—. Ni siquiera sabe nuestra verdadera razón para preciar a esa niña, y en cuanto a Harry. No cree que sea conveniente ser amigos de él por lo ocurrido con el señor tenebroso, aún pensamos que sigue vivo y escondido en algún lugar…

Draco quiso decirle lo que ocurrió aquel año y que seguramente el señor tenebroso se había ido a esconder de nuevo hasta otra oportunidad; no estaba seguro si murió con Quirrell o si encontró la forma de escapar. ¿Pero un cara puede escapar sin cuerpo alguno? bueno, el señor tenebroso logro estar en la parte trasera de Quirrell durante todo un año sin que nadie se diera cuenta. De todas formas no se lo contaría a su madre, no deseaba preocuparla ni asustarla.

—.. y tiene miedo que tu amistad con Harry solo le acarree problemas si este decide regresar.

—Es lo que no entiendo—dijo Draco meditando bien sus palabras—. Me refiero, se que el señor tenebroso estaba en contra de los hijos de _muggles _por que ellos solo deseaban robarnos la magia y no eran dignos de ella.

—¿Y a que quieres llegar con eso, Draco?

Su padre atravesó la puerta con un rostro inexpresivo, no volvió a hablar, simplemente espero a que continuara, y Draco que no estaba seguro de ser tan valiente como para tener esa conversación en otro momento, deicidio decir de una vez todo lo que pensaba.

—Que tal si los hijos de _muggles _se mostraran digno de la magia—dijo Draco—. Que fueran mas que "_come libros" _que intentan absorber toda la información que puedan para creerse dignos a nuestra altura cuando no serían mas que arribistas en busca de poder.

»Hermione siempre se ha mostrado interesada en la cultura de nuestro mundo cuando le hablo de ella a Harry, quien también se muestra interesado en aprender a ser un buen mago. Ninguno espera solo aprender magia sino sobre el propio mundo al que pertenecen, cuales son nuestras tradiciones, etiquetas…

»Pienso que si un mago o bruja de familia _muggle_, no busca poder ni robarnos derechos, sino que aspira a ser realmente parte de nuestra sociedad mágica como cualquier mago o bruja digno, creo que hay que darles una oportunidad. Después de todo, si algún mago o bruja se muestra digo de la magia sin importar su origen _muggle, _creo que es nuestro deber enseñarles el camino para que no se extravíen.

Draco había dicho todo aquello con la mayor seriedad e importancia, que le fue posible sin hacer caso omiso a las miradas de sus padres.

—Y eso me lleva al punto de Harry y el señor tenebroso—continuo Draco—. el señor tenebroso representaba nuestra causa común, y pienso que Harry podría significar exactamente lo mismo pero de una forma diferente. Como un cambio.

—¿Un cambio?

Draco trago saliva mientras esperaba decir un discurso lo suficiente convincente para que aprobaran a Harry y a Hermione, e incluso a Neville.

—Si, un cambio—dijo firmemente—. Dado que la relación de Harry con _muggles_, podría servir de guía a otros a seguir su ejemplo. En seguir sus pasos en el camino de convertirse en un digno mago y no en un mago a medias con títulos con los que esperaría apantallar o aparentar ser signo de la magia.

»Y creo tener razones suficiente para creer en esto, Hermione es la prueba sobre como una hija de _muggle_s enderezo su camino a tiempo; en vez de convertirse en una arribista de poder, ahora busca ser una perfecta bruja en todo sentidos. Y Neville que a pesar de ser un mago de una familia respecta y conocida, es tímido y sin valentía, llegándose a considerar indigno de la magia. Pero con nuestra ayuda podrá darse cuenta de lo especial que es como mago y como todo mago es.

—¿Y Harry Potter hará eso? —pregunto su padre fríamente y con una sonrisa burlona, como si creyera que se trataba de una broma.

—Por supuesto—dijo Draco—. Harry ha demostrado grandes aptitudes para la magia al igual que yo, y se puede decir que tiene lo necesario para recibir la admiración de la gente cuando derroto al señor tenebroso hace años.

—Siempre creyendo historias tontas, Draco, ¿realmente crees que un niño logro vencer al señor tenebroso?

—Harry a demostrado que es posible—dijo su madre sonriendo orgullosamente—. Su sola existencia es prueba de ello, me parece que Draco tiene un buen punto y estoy segura de hacia donde va. Hacia un futuro prometedor para toda la sociedad magia, y aunque ahora tu no lo puedas ver Lucius, por que esta empezando desde cero; para mi es muy claro.

»Nuestro hijo esta viendo las cosas desde otro punto de vista, esta ampliado sus fronteras. No me sorprendería si llegara a ser ministro de magia, trayendo consigo un gran cambio que revolucionario para la sociedad mágica.

Draco no había querido decir eso. Quería que su padre aprobara a sus amigos, y al mismo tiempo quería dar a entender que tal vez estar del lado del señor tenebroso no era la mejor elección y estar del lado de Harry, que de alguna forma representaba a aquellos que habían peleando contra Voldemort; era la opción que el prefería y que le gustaría que ellos compartieran. Y aún así, se sintió halado y orgulloso de que su madre tuviera altas expectativas sobre él.

—¿Crees a Harry Potter por encima de ti—su padre escupió las palabras con amargura—, hasta el punto de que crees que estará a la altura para vencer al señor tenebrosos si regresara?

Draco no creía a Harry por encima de él, lo consideraba su igual; ni tampoco creía que estuviera a la altura del señor tenebroso. Lo aseguraba. Su muy temerario amigo había ido contra toda advertencia a enfrentarse a Voldemort durante su primer año en hogwarts, y a pesar de no haberlo matado, había impedido que se apoderada de la piedra filosofal dejándolo con media vida maldita sin poder hacer nada; derrotado una segunda vez por el mismo niño que quiso matar cuando era solo un bebé. No lo respetaba por eso, sino por enfrentarse a tantos peligros por algo que ni siquiera le pertenecía y en un asunto que no era el suyo.

—No deberías subestimarlo, padre—dijo Draco sinceramente—. Yo lo hice, y Harry me ha demostrado que no hay que dejar que las apariencias te engañen.

Draco obtuvo lo que se propuso, dejo pensando a su padre sobre el asunto para mas tarde rebelarle en privado, el movido año que había tenido en hogwarts. Obteniendo por fin la aprobación de sus amistades, aunque su padre no dijo nada, para Draco fue mas que claro. Días después estaría enviando invitaciones para Artemis y Harry, esperando que aceptaran pasar el resto de las vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Draco—dijo Narcissa Malfoy mientras el águila de la familia desaparecía en el cielo—. Mi pequeño Draco, tu serás mil veces mejor que nosotros. Le darás un nuevo significado a nuestro nombre, a _tu_ nombre.

* * *

Las cosas en el numero 4 de Privet Drive no iban bien para Harry. Aquel día estallo una discusión durante el desayuno, que no era ninguna sorpresa para Harry. A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado al señor Vernon Dursley un sonoro ulular procedente del dormitorio de su sobrino Harry.

—¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! —se quejó, sentado a la mesa—. ¡Si no puedes dominar a esa lechuza, tendrá que irse a otra parte!

Harry intentó explicarse una vez más.

—Es que se aburre. Está acostumbrada a dar una vuelta por ahí. Si pudiera dejarla salir aunque sólo fuera de noche…

—¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? —gruñó tío Vernon, con restos de huevo frito en el poblado bigote—. Ya sé lo que ocurriría si saliera la lechuza.

Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Petunia. Harry quería seguir discutiendo, pero un eructo estruendoso y prolongado de Dudley, el hijo de los Dursley, ahogó sus palabras.

—¡Quiero más beicon!

—Queda más en la sartén, ricura —dijo tía Petunia, volviendo los ojos a su robusto hijo—. Tenemos que alimentarte bien mientras podamos… No me gusta la pinta que tiene la comida del colegio…

—No digas tonterías, Petunia, yo nunca pasé hambre en Smeltings —dijo con énfasis tío Vernon—. Dudley come lo suficiente, ¿verdad que sí, hijo?

Dudley, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla, hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry.

—Pásame la sartén.

—Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas —repuso Harry de mal talante. El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble: Dudley ahogó un grito y se cayó de la silla con un batacazo que sacudió la cocina entera; la señora Dursley profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con las manos, y el señor Dursley se puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las sienes palpitándole.

—¡Me refería a «por favor»! —dijo Harry inmediatamente—. No me refería a...

—¿QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO —bramó el tío, rociando saliva por toda la mesa— ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA CASA?

—Pero yo...

—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR A DUDLEY! —dijo furioso tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

—Yo sólo...

—¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD!

Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que trataba de levantar a Dudley del suelo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry—, de acuerdo...

Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rinoceronte al que le faltara el aire y vigilando estrechamente a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes.

Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, tío Vernon lo había tratado como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento; dado que Harry era un mago, el tío Vernon no esperaba nada bueno de él.

Aunque hubiera dejado en el pasado aquellos días en el cobertizo, Harry aún sufría en casa de sus tíos; habían vuelto a dirigirle la palabra aunque se mantenían cautelosos. Y para asegurarse de que Harry no pudiera hacer nada contra ellos, su varita y su baúl con todos sus libros de magia estaban encerrados en el cobertizo bajo llave.

Añoraba hogwarts, con sus impresionantes banquetes, sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas; e incluso las clases (tal vez no la de Snape, el profesor de pociones). A Harry no le gustaba pasar las vacaciones con sus tíos tanto como a ellos pasarla con él. Lo único que lo había evitado que explotara, eran las cartas de sus amigos; en especial una de Draco, que había recibido hace poco y en la cual lo invitaba a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en su casa. de no ser por el Aquila, el águila de los Malfoy, no habría podido enviarles una respuesta. Ahora solo esperaba el momento oportuno de comentarles a sus tíos de la invitación que había aceptado, antes de que Draco llegara en dos días a buscarlo.

En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo:

—Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante.

Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo. Aquel día cumplía doce años, no esperaba regalos, ni si quiera una torta… Y casi se había resignado a que ni siquiera dieran una señal de que se acordaban, muy a su pesar…

—Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional —dijo tío Vernon.

Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su estúpida cena. No había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La empresa de tío Vernon fabricaba taladros. Harry no se concentro en la conversación, habían repasado sus puestos para aquella cena mas de una mas y solo se limito a contestar cuando se dirigieron a él, no era que el fuera a hacer mucho. Se limitaría a estar encerrado en su habitación, pretendiendo que no existía.

Al terminar el desayuno se dirigió al patio, uno de los pocos lugares donde tendría paz. Aún no había recibido felicitaciones de Draco o Artemis, ni siquiera la respuesta de Draco ante la nota que le envió. Entonces su mente divago hacia otras cosas, como hogwarts. El único lugar que sentía como un verdadero hogar, donde era feliz, hacia magia, donde estaban sus amigos y donde no estaban los Dursley. A pesar de que no todo el curso resulto divertido, aún recordaba su encuentro con Voldemort. Se había enfrentado con él al final del curso, a pesar de todo el seguía decidido a recuperar el poder perdido. Era la segunda vez que escapaba de sus garras, pero Harry seguía despertándose a media noche por su pesadilla, en donde lo único que recordaba era el rostro de Voldemort y sus ojos, muy abiertos y furiosos…

De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando el seto... y el seto le devolvía la mirada. Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos grandes ojos verdes.

Entonces escucho una voz burlona detrás de él, inmediatamente Harry se puso de pie de un salto.

—Se que día es hoy—canturreo su primo, acercándose con andares de pato.

Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Harry aún con la vista fija en el lugar donde hace un momento había visto aquel par de ojos.

—Se que día es hoy—repitió a su lado.

—Enhorabuena—felicito Harry—. ¡Por fin te has aprendido los días de la semana!

—Se que hoy es tu cumpleaños—dijo con voz sorna—. Dime ¿como es que no has recibido ningún regalo de tus anormales amigos? ¿es que acaso en ese monstruoso lugar no tienes amigos?

—Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi colegio —contestó Harry con frialdad.

—Seguro a Jones ya le aburristeis, por que ella tampoco te ha enviado nada.

—O tal vez lo hizo y tu no lo sabes. Y de todas maneras a ti no te importa.

Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura.

—¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.

—Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para prenderle fuego —dijo Harry.

Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara gordita.

—No…, no puedes… Papá dijo que no harías ma-magia… Ha dicho que te echará de casa…, y no tienes otro sitio donde ir..., no tienes amigos con los que quedarte...

—¡Abracadabra! —dijo Harry con voz enérgica—. ¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum,

patatam!

—¡Mamaaaaaaá! —vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la casa—, ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!

Tía Petunia supo que Harry no había hecho magia en realidad al ver al seto y a Dudley intactos, pero no lo dejo pasar; lo mando a arreglar el jardín y solo dejo que descansara para que comiera. Dudley observo a Harry durante todo el día mientras comía helado; Harry podo el césped, codo y rego los rosales y termino solo dos horas después de comer.

—Límpiate los pies en el periódico y date un baño—le dijo tía Petunia antes de que entrara a la cocina—. Dudley por que no vas con tu padre a buscar los trajes.

—Si, mamá.

—Harry—lo detuvo antes de que se fuera—, te quiero ver aquí una hora antes de la siete para que cenes.

—Si, tía.

Cuando Harry volvió a bajar tomo asiento en la mesa. Tía Petunia dio un vistazo a la sala, y regreso a servirle a Harry la cena. Le sirvió un plato de emparedados que saco del refrigerador junto con leche y cuando termino tía Petunia saco algo del refrigerador que oculto.

Cual fue su sorpresa de Harry cuando puso delante de el tres pequeños pastelillos, solo uno tenia una vela.

—Ten—le dijo tía Petunia—. Feliz cumpleaños..

Se dio la vuelta casi de inmediato y se puso a ver el pudin y a meter al horno la pieza de cerdo y cuando no tuvo mas que hacer, salió de la cocina. Aquel gesto tomo desprevenido a Harry eso, y se pregunto por que si su tía simplemente lo trataba mal frente al tío Vernon para aparentar o por que no tenia opción. Comió los pastelillos y para cuando tía Petunia regreso llevaba puesto un vestido color salmón.

—Gracias—le dijo Harry.

Tía Petunia lo observo.

—…Vete a tu cuarto, los Masen ya no tardaran—evito su mirada.

Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon.

—Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y…

Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama. El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.

Harry no gritó, pero estuvo a punto. La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. En aquel mismo instante, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había estado vigilando por la mañana desde el seto del jardín.

La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor.

—¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?

Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas.

—Esto..., hola —saludó Harry, azorado.

—Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abajo—, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor...

—Gra-gracias —respondió Harry, que avanzando pegado a la pared alcanzó la silla del escritorio y se sentó. A su lado estaba _Hedwig_, dormida en su gran jaula. Quiso preguntarle «¿Qué es usted?», pero pensó que sonaría demasiado grosero, así que dijo:

—¿Quién es usted?

—Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Harry—. Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me

conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico.

De la sala de estar llegaban las risitas falsas de tía Petunia. El elfo bajó la cabeza.

—Estoy encantado de conocerlo —se apresuró a añadir Harry—. Pero, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial?

El motivo que había llevado a aquel elfo, había sido el de advertirle que cosas malas estaban a punto de ocurrir en hogwarts aquel año. Aunque para que Dobby llegara a esa parte, tuvo que conversando durante un rato con Harry; empezando por donde Dobby le conto que se había enterado de su ultimo encuentro con Voldemort una semanas atrás y terminando en confesarle que deseaba que no regresara a hogwarts.

—¿Qué-qué? —tartamudeó Harry—. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no pertenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts.

—No, no, no —chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia —susurró el elfo, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo—. Hace días que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!

—¿Qué cosas terribles? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry—. ¿Quién las está tramando?

Sin embargo Dobby no dijo ni un solo nombre y procedió a golpearse antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, luego intento averiguar quien estaba detrás de las horribles cosas que en hogwarts pasarían. Voldemort quedo descarta cuando se lo menciono a Dobby, que negó con la cabeza, aunque mantenía los ojos abiertos tratando de darle una pista. Voldemort tampoco tenia un hermano que desconocía, por que el elfo negó rápidamente. Pero al parecer era algo muy malo lo que pasaría por que elfo parecía estar seguro que ni siquiera Dumbledore bastaría para protegerlo aquel año.

Lo peor no fue cuando Harry se entero por el mismo elfo, que este había robado su correspondencia de los últimos días, esperando que se decepcionara tanto de sus amigos cuando no le escribieran mas que no deseara regresar a hogwarts. Lo peor fue cuando Harry le indico a Dobby que no había forma alguna de que cambiara de opinión, sobre asistir a hogwarts, que el elfo tomo medidas extremas que lo metieron en problemas.

Había bajado hacia el primer piso sin que Harry pudiera evitarlo, Dobby había dejado caer el pudin magistral de tía Petunia sobre la señora Mason antes de desaparecer; y para completar, Harry había recibido una notificación del ministerio de magia, donde le informaban que de repetir un hechizo fuera de hogwarts podría acarrearle la expulsión de hogwarts. Y había tenido que leer la carta en voz alta, por lo que tío Vernon se aprovecho de aquello para darle el castigo de su vida a pesar de las objeciones que intento poner tía Petunia, que fue igual de sorprendente para el tío Vernon como para Harry.

Tío Vernon fue tan duro con Harry como había prometido. A la mañana siguiente, mandó poner una reja en la ventana de su dormitorio e hizo una gatera en la puerta para pasarle tres veces al día una mísera cantidad de comida. Sólo lo dejaban salir por la mañana y por la noche para ir al baño. Aparte de eso, permanecía encerrado en su habitación las veinticuatro horas del día. O al menos eso era lo que tío Vernon creía, en secreto tía Petunia le dejaba salir cuando Dudley ni tío Vernon andaban por la casa, y le servía una buena porción de comida a escondidas, siempre y cuando Harry mantuviera la boca cerrada; lo cual no seria problema alguno para él.

El quinto día de su castigo, tía Petunia lo dejo salir de su encierro durante la mañana, después del desayuno y Harry se alegro de poder respirar el aire fresco del patio; antes de volver a regresar a su encierro cuando tuviera que hacerlo. Harry no comprendía del todo la actitud de tía Petunia pero lo agradecía, de no ser por ella, su situación seria mucho peor y desagradable. Estaba pensando una forma de hacer menos aburrida su estancia en su dormitorio cuando tuviera que estar encerrado, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue realizar las tareas que le habían dejado; pero para ello, tendría que acudir a tía Petunia y Harry no estaba seguro si debía abusar de su suerte o atreverse y perder. Al final decidió preguntarle, de todas formas no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Tía Petunia ni siquiera lo observo cuando entro en la cocina e intento hablar con ella, se mantuvo callada hasta que Harry termino de hablar.

—Supongo que también te refieres… a ese pedazo de madera.

Harry sabia a que se refería y aunque le gustaría tener en su posesión su apreciada varita, sabia que tía Petunia se negaría a todo solo por la varita.

—No, solo los libros y pergaminos, un par de plumas y tinta—dijo Harry—. No necesito la varita para la tarea, así que no daré problemas. Además sin la varita no puedo hacer magia, no habrá de que preocuparse.

Tía Petunia le dio una mirada critica antes de lavarse las manos y encaminarse cobertizo y abrirlo bajo la mirada sorpréndete de Harry.

—¡Vamos, apresúrate!

Tía Petunia lo observo con atenta mirada mientras su sobrino buscaba lo que necesitaba; no odiaba del todo a su sobrino, y después de la visita de Snape el verano pasado se dio cuenta de que siempre había sentido un cariño por el, a pesar de que lo había estado culpando de la muerte de su hermana. Había sentido envidia por Lily, pero nunca la había odiado de verdad por mucho que quisiera, y aquella trágica noche su hermana podría haber seguido con vida de no ser por ese niño que había tenido con Potter. Culpaba principalmente a James Potter por poner a su hermana en peligro, si el nunca se hubiera cruzado en la vida de su hermana, hoy estaría viva. Había traspasado su odio, amargura a aquel niño no solo por aquello. Harry se parecía mucho a su hermana, por momentos podía recordar su infancia junto a su hermana antes de llegar a los recuerdos de su separación, y el motivo de esta. No podía dejar sentir un poco de desprecio por Harry debido a su madre. Petunia no deseaba que su hijo sufriera la misma infancia que ella, que Harry acapara toda la atención dejando a Dudley de un lado y que solo se acordaran de él por meras formalidades. Y por eso, siempre le hizo caso a su esposo en cuanto a todo en lo que se refería a Harry. Aunque en lo mas profundo de corazón existía un cariño por su sobrino que no había querido reconocer, tal vez por miedo a que si las cosas cambiaran para Harry, su hijo viviría infelizmente al igual que ella lo hizo.

Las personas son así, tiene miedos, preocupaciones, rencores, marcas que les dejaron experiencias de la vida que son muy difíciles de olvidar o superar y que traen consecuencias en el futuro para otros. Y Petunia Dursley, estaba tratando de enmendar su error con su sobrino, sabia que no tenia caso por que seguramente Harry la odiaría pero cuando Snape le recordó lo mucho que Lily la quería a pesar de todo, se decidió a cambiar las cosas por el amor que le tenia a su hermana. No seria un camino fácil pero tenia que intentarlo.

—Y ni se te ocurra dejarlos por ahí—dijo tía Petunia colocando nuevamente el candado al cobertizo—. Si tu tío Vernon lo llegara a ver, será tu problema, muchacho.

—Si, tía Petunia.

El ruido de la puerta al golpearlo, detuvo a Harry, que estaba a mitad de la sala, pero se tranquilizo al recordar que ni Dudley ni tío Vernon tocarían la puerta. Aunque eso era aún mas peligroso, dado que lo podrían descubrir fuera de su habitación cuando se suponía que estaba castigo y encerrado ahí. Luego escucho una voz muy familiar, que casi hizo que dejara caer los libros.

—¿Draco?

Dejo los libros junto a lo demás en el sillón mas cercano sin importarle como los dejo caer, y al abrir la puerta ahí estaban la familia Malfoy. Elegantes de pies a cabeza como Harry los recordaba, junto a ellos había alguien menos elegante pero no por ello sin importancia.

La imagen de los Malfoy con sus elegantes ropas, joyas y zapatos caros contrastaba mucho con Artemis, que vestía simple ropa _muggle_, y a pesar de eso, era la que mas resaltaba del grupo.

—Hola—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Un chillido agudo y atragantado se escucho detrás de Harry, y en aquel momento recordó que no estaba solo. Después de que Harry hiciera las presentaciones apropiadas, los Malfoy entraron y explicaron el motivo de su visita que casi hizo saltar a Harry de alegría. Tía Petunia no puso objeción, el problema fue cuando tío Vernon se apareció de la nada por la puerta y observo al grupo de personas reunidas en la sala junto a Harry, quien se suponía debía estar encerrado en su habitación.

Si todo termino bien o bastante bien, lo que se podría considerar en una situación como esa; fue gracias a la intervención de tía Petunia y los modales de los Malfoy que mas de una vez resistieron el impulso de decirle lo que se merecía al tío Vernon. Media hora después cuando Harry había terminado de empacar sus cosas con ayuda de Draco, bajaron con la mochila llena de ropa sin tener que preocuparse del baúl, del cual el señor Malfoy ya se había echo cargo.

Cuando salieron del numero 4 de Privet Drive observaron a Artemis junto a un nervioso Dudley, la primera tenia una sonrisa casi malvada en sus ojos mientras murmuraba algo a Dudley. Al acercarse Harry contuvo una carcajada cuando alcanzo a oírlos.

—…No hay que olvidar la maldición del sapo, si alguna vez un sapo salta dos veces frente a ti, estarás maldito con el apetito del sapo—decía Artemis—. Moscas, insectos te parecerán de pronto deliciosos…

—No es cierto, son mentiras.

—Tu sabrás si creerme o no.

Artemis se unió a ellos con una sonrisa, dándole la espalda a Dudley.

—¿Puedo preguntar a que se debía eso?

—Insulto la magia, dijo que no era mas que hacer algo tonto con una vara de madera—explico Artemis—. Así que le dije un par de mentiras para asustarlo y callarlo.

Los tres subieron al lujoso auto aparcado en la calle, y Harry por fin se sintió libre y seguro, mientras se alejaba de Privet Drive.


	12. Insultos imperdonables

Capitulo: Insultos imperdonables.

* * *

La vida en la mansión Malfoy no era solo muy cómoda, sino muy agradable; Harry la estaba pasado genial. La señora Malfoy siempre se preocupaba por él y hasta lo trataba como si fuera otro hijo. Siempre con una sonrisa serena y amable en su bello rostro, con unos modales exquisitos y siempre arreglada con elegancia, incluso si estaba en su casa. Al principio Harry imagino que la arrogancia de Draco provenía de su padre, pero luego de pasar un tiempo con su familia, se dio cuenta de que la arrogancia de Draco provenía de su madre.

Tenia el mismo porte arrogante, ademanes y gestos similares; Draco podría ser una copia de su padre en cuanto al aspecto físico, pero sus maneras y forma de actuar eran similares a las de su madre. Incluso al escucharlos al hablar se notaba el parecido, Harry no se refería a la voz sino a la forma en que hablaban, como si de dirigieran hacia alguien de suma importancia. Eran tan elegantes y educados, y el señor Malfoy no se quedaba atrás, era igual de elegante que su esposa e hijo pero de una forma distinta; tal vez un poco mas altivo e intimidante. Además se portaba agradable con Harry, a pesar de la primera impresión.

El primer dio lo sentó junto a él y lo insto a platicarle sobre su vida _muggle_, al principio Harry había estado un poco nervioso, por que aquello había parecido un interrogatorio o al menos a si lo siento él; mientras le respondíaEse tarado merece un buen escarmiento para a que la verdad, de la magia

ogatorio o al menos a si lo sientio al señor Malfoy bajo su atenta y calculadora mirada, pero al final el señor Malfoy pareció complacido y fue mucho mas agradable desde entonces, por que desde ese día siempre lo insto a sentarse junto a él para platicar.

Algunas veces el señor Malfoy les contaba sobre la historia de la magia, quien diría que los magos tenían su propia religión o algo parecido. Harry aprendió que la magia era una habilidad con la cual los mortales nacían, pero no todos tenían la fortuna de nacer con ella, y es de ahí donde provenían los _muggles_; los magos aprendieron con el paso de los años a canalizar esa magia en su interior, al principio no tenían varita y tenían que usar su propio cuerpo corporal, lo cual se requería de una gran habilidad magia y años de experiencia. Algunos magos creían que la habilidad magia había sido un regalo para un grupo selecto de seguidores de la diosa Hécate, una diosa griega, dado su relación con la magia e incluso la misma palabra provenía del griego; y que todos los descendientes de estos, nacían con el don de la magia. Otros que era algo intangible pero que estaba a nuestro alrededor, que existían en el mundo desde el inicio de este, pero que los magos solo se enteraron de su existencia al dar señales de magia, al aprender sobre esta. No se sabia realmente lo que ocasionaba la existencia de la magia pero existía y durante años se había aprendido a usar de diferentes formas hasta llegar al invento de la varita, que revoluciono el mundo de la magia. Su llegada aumento el numero de magos y brujas en todo el mundo.

Harry había aprendido un montón de cosas sobre la magia, sobre los magos y el mundo mágico de la actualidad. Existían diferentes escuelas a lo largo del mundo, no solo existía hogwarts, fue algo tonto para Harry darse cuenta que hogwarts probablemente no seria la única escuela de magia.

No solo estudiaba en la mansión Malfoy, sino que también se divertía jugando _quidditch_, ajedrez, croquet, gobstones, snap explosivo; además aprendió a cabalgar y a nadar gracias a la amabilidad del señor Malfoy. Algunas veces se unieron Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore o Blaise a jugar con ellos, cuando alguno llegaba de visita. Harry estaba pasando el mejor verano de su vida, nunca se había sentido tan querido como la señora Malfoy lo hacia sentir. Siempre con una sonrisa cálida y serena en su rostro mientras se ocupada de que estuviera cómodo y disfrutara de su estancia. Era tan diferente a Privet Drive.

Casi se olvido del imprevisto con Dobby. Casi. Sus amigos parecían preocupados por la visita del elfo, del cual Harry no pudo pronunciar su nombre por mas que lo intentara, Dobby se lo había advertido; no podría decirle a nadie sobre él. Draco dijo que era inusual que un elfo de alguna familia se presentara en una casa sin ordenes, y estaba seguro que no seria buen mentiroso por la forma en que Harry le describió lo sucedido, y que probablemente dijera la verdad. Que era peor, por que Dobby no deparaba nada bueno para aquel año. Artemis en cambio dijo que podría ser una simple broma de alguien, no estaba convencida de que el elfo se apareciera por su propia voluntad en la habitación de Harry. No había nada claro por lo que Harry decidió olvidar el asunto.

Cuando cumplió una semana en la mansión Malfoy, Harry escucho hablar sobre las cartas de hogwarts durante una mañana. Y antes de que le sirvieran el desayuno, la señora Malfoy les entrego las cartas de hogwarts; la carta decía lo mismo que la del año anterior, debían estar el 1 de septiembre en la estación. La lista de útiles era lo que había cambiado.

Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:

_ —__El libro reglamentario de hechizos _(clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.  
_ —Recreo con la «banshee»_, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_ —Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_ —Vacaciones con las brujas_, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_ —Recorridos con los trols_, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_ —Viajes con los vampiros_, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_ —Paseos con los hombres lobo_, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_ —Un año con el Yeti_, Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Son muchos libros este año para Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras—comento Artemis.—Me pregunto quien será nuestro nuevo profesor.

—Una chica de seguro—musito Draco—. ¿Quién mas estaría tan obsesionado con ese hombre sino es una mujer?

—¡Que tonterías!—Artemis frunció el seño—. Yo no estoy obsesionada con el, pero tienes que admitir que es un gran mago, ¿has escuchado todo lo que ha hecho…?

—Genial, te gusta Gilderoy Lockhart.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto que no se molesto en disimular.

—Hogwarts cada vez esta peor, mira que recurrí a un mequetrefe como Lockhart—dijo el señor Malfoy tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

—Era Ravenclaw si mal no recuerdo—dijo señora Malfoy—. Un muchacho muy encantador.

Harry reprimió las ganas de reír ante el gesto malhumorado del señor Malfoy y la queja poco audible de Draco. Pronto recibieron noticias de Hermione, quien había estado ocupada con su deberes pero iría el próximo miércoles a hacer sus compras y los invitaba a unirse. Respondieron inmediatamente, aceptando su propuesta.

El miércoles la señora Malfoy los levanto temprano para comprar sin el tumulto de personas que seguramente empezarían a llegar al callejón Diagon entre mas tarde se hiciera. Luego de desayunar se prepararon para ir por red flu, el señor Malfoy le dio las indicaciones convenientes a Harry para evitar que se perdiera en alguna chimenea. Indicaciones que nos sirvieron, por que Harry termino perdiéndose en la chimenea para preocupación de sus amigos y de los señores Malfoy. Al final Harry termino en una tienda con todo tipo de artefactos que no le agradaban para nada, para su suerte se encontró con Hagrid que lo llevo hasta el callejón Diagon, donde se encontraron con Hermione que estaba contenta de verlos. Los Malfoy junto a Artemis no tardaron en aparecer, caminando en su dirección en cuanto lo vieron, haciendo que Hagrid perdiera la sonrisa.

—Harry, muchacho—dijo el señor Malfoy cuando llego—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Esperábamos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea.

—¿Dónde salisteis?

—Por el callejón Knockturn.

—Ah, ya se cual.

—A mi nunca me dejan ir a ese callejón—se quejo Artemis.

—Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid.

La señora Malfoy ya estaba limpiando el hollín en la ropa de Harry con un cepillo grande, mientras el señor Malfoy arreglaba sus gafas rotas.

—Me alegra que te encuentres bien—dijo la señora Malfoy quien se veía claramente preocupada pero aliviada de ver a Harry—. Y que te encontrasteis con alguien ahí fue un milagro…—le dijo una mirada a Hagrid—. No es bueno andar por esos lugares, en especial para un niño.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Hagrid, que deseaba alejarse de los Malfoy en cuanto antes, como si ellos tuvieran una enfermedad contagiosa—. ¡Os veré en Hogwarts! —dijo, y se alejó a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle.

—Buenos días, señores Malfoy—saludo Hermione ante el codazo de Draco.

—Señorita Granger—saludo cortésmente el señor Malfoy.

—Hermione, espero que no hayas venido sola—dijo la señora Malfoy que estaba peleando con el desordenado cabello de Harry, tratando de arreglarlo.

—Claro que no. Están adentro de Gringotts, señora Malfoy.

Los padres de Hermione, que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nerviosos a que su hija los presentara. Fue un saludo breve y cortes dado que un elfo llevo para dirigirlos a su bóveda, en aquel momento Artemis se detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Temis?

—No tengo mi llave—dijo Artemis con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Cuando me fui de mi casa no pensé… Bueno, la llave es de mi madre.

A Harry le pareció que Artemis le ocultaba algo, por que todos parecieron entender algo mas en las palabras de Artemis.

—No te preocupes por eso, tu madre me envió el dinero necesario para tus útiles—dijo la señora Malfoy coloco su mano en su hombro—. No tienes de que preocuparte. Vamos.

—Esperare con Hermione, no tiene caso que entre—dijo Artemis.

—Como quieras.

Una vez que Harry junto con los Malfoy tenían el dinero suficiente, se separaron para terminar antes las compras; los padres de Hermione se fueron acompañados de los padres de Draco, para sorpresa de este.

—Espero que volvamos a verlos con vida.

—No seas melodramático, Draco —dijo Hermione—. Tu dijisteis que tus padres no tenían una buena opinión de los _muggles_, pero te aseguro que mis padres les hará cambiar de opinión.

—Si ninguno muere, definitivamente.

—Mejor vayamos por unos helados.

—Estoy con ella.

Recorrieron el callejón Diagon, comprando las pocas cosas que necesitaban o que no necesitaban, como plumas o tintas, o alguna pluma de broma; se encontraron con los gemelos Weasley y a Percy también, quien no pareció muy contento de verlos dado que estaba ocupado con un libro sobre como los prefectos obtenían brillantes carreras después de hogwarts.

Luego decidieron ir a Flourish y Blotts a reunirse con los señores Malfoy y los Granger, para comprar los libros. En la librería había una gran multitud tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR

de 12.30 a 16.30 horas

—¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —chilló Hermione—. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!

Artemis la siguió casi al instante, Draco hizo una mueca antes de entra junto a Harry. Para sorpresa de Harry la señora Malfoy estaba haciendo fila con los señores Granger, hablando sobre un mal servicio cuando se unieron.

—Ahí están.

—No quiero mis libros autografiados por ese fanfarrón.

—Solo tendrás un libro autografiado, así que puedes escoger uno—dijo la señora Malfoy señalando el montón de libros que tenia junto a ella—. No es una opción, solo me atenderán después de que pase a firmar con Lockhart, esta es la fila para comprar también.

Cada vez se estaban acercando mas, lo podían ver; estaba sentado en una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura.

Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.

—Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Draco, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor—. Es para el diario _El Profeta_.

Draco se tallaba el pie que le había pisado mientras murmura sobre la insolencia y mala educación de algunos. La señora Malfoy le reclamaba al pequeño hombre. Entonces Gilderoy que escucho todo, vio a que se debía aquel alboroto y fijo sus ojos en Harry. Sin dejar de mirarlo se levanto de su asiento y grito:

—¿Ese es Harry Potter?

Toda la gente se aparto para que Gilderoy pasara, llego con una gran sonrisa hasta a Harry a quien se lo llevo cogiéndolo del brazo hasta la mesa donde firmaba los autógrafos.

Harry estaba rojo de pena, mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Lockhart, mientras el fotógrafo les tomaba fotos. Harry quiso regresar con sus amigos pero Lockhart no lo dejo.

—Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro _El encantador_. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta la parte trasera donde solo estaba una niña pelirroja con su nuevo caldero.

En cuanto las fotografías de Gilderoy con Harry habían parado, toco el turno de Hermione. Harry se alejo de toda aquella multitud, y luego le regalo sus libros a una niña pelirroja que encontró.

—Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero—. Yo compraré los míos…

Y se fue a un lugar apartado de toda la multitud, esperando el momento para irse. Momentos después vio a Artemis caminar pensativa con su paquete de libros, fruncía el ceño y parecía desilusionada.

—¿Que ocurre?

Artemis se sobresalto.

—Ah, eres tu—dijo mientras se acercaba—. Lockhart no parece tan fabuloso de cerca. Tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle pero no habría tiempo respondiera todas, así que le pregunte solo una pero él solo me mando a leer el libro en busca de respuestas. Y ni siquiera estoy segura que mi respuesta este en el libro, era algo personal…

—Mmm..

—Por cierto, la señora Malfoy casi regresa los libros que iba a comprarte de no ser por que Draco le aviso que los regalasteis—dijo Artemis—. Por cierto, ¿ a quien se los distes?

—No lo se—dijo Harry encogiéndose en hombros. —No era alguien que conociera.

—Miren nada mas quienes están aquí—dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso derecho y se encontró cara a cara con Zacharias Smith, que exhibía su habitual aire de grandeza—. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.

—El no lo ha pedido—replico Artemis—. Fue Lockhart quien armo todo el revuelo.

—Ahora te defiende una niña, Potter—musito Smith—. O es que ahora tienes novia. Hacen una perfecta pareja de perdedores.

Las mejillas de Artemis se encendieron mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Draco y Hermione se acercaban con sus sendas de libros de Lockhart.

—¡Ah, solo eres tú! —dijo Draco, mirando a Smith como si fuera un pedazo de papel que alguien olvidaría en el fondo de un baúl—. Es hora de irnos.

—Pero aquí esta el otro par de perdedores.

Draco fingió no escucharlo.

—Escuchan algo, por que solo logro oír el zumbido de un pequeño insecto molestoso—dijo.

—Ya te estas quedando sordo, Malfoy—dijo Smith con una sonrisa malvada—. Acaso ya eres tan pobre como Weasley para no poder pagarte un buen tratamiento para la sordera… es una lastima, he visto a la mujer que los acompañaba, ella requiere un cambio de rostro.

—No te permito ofender a mi madre—dijo Draco con desprecio, estaba claro que no permitirá aquella falta de respeto contra su madre y Harry lo apoyaba.

—¿Que? ¿La cara de mono era tu madre?

Draco giro sobre sus talones y lanzo la mirada mas asesina que tenia a Smith, quien no se inmuto; sonreía con indiferencia.

—Cuida tus palabras, Smith—advirtió Draco—. Cuida tus palabras…te hare pagar por cada una de ellas…

—Tus amenazas no me hacen daño…

—Espera y veras—dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido—. Te arrepentirás Smith, espera y veras…

Hermione hizo un gesto de advertencia, y Draco camino directo a Smith quien se preparo para pelear, pero Draco paso junto a él golpeándolo con el, simplemente golpeándolo por los hombros.

—Vámonos, mi madre nos espera.

Harry quien habría apoyado a Draco si deseaba darle un buen golpe a Smith por ofender a la señora Malfoy, no le quedo otra que seguir su camino sin hacer caso a la sonrisa burlona de Smith y a sus comentarios estúpidos mientras salían de la tienda. Nadie menciono a Smith, a pesar de que Hermione intento tranquilizar las cosas sobre lo ocurrido, basto una mirada de Draco para que entendiera que no quería escuchar hablar sobre el. Una vez comprado todo lo de la lista, se despidieron de los Granger que desaparecieron por la puerta al Londres _muggle _mientras los Malfoy se dirigían a la chimenea con Artemis, esta vez Harry no se perdió en la chimenea a la hora de volver.

Al llegar Artemis pareció sorprendida de recibir carta de su madre, y disculpándose desapareció a su habitación aferrándose a la carta. Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que algo ocurría entre Artemis y su madre, o tal vez era algo relacionado con su nuevo hermanito, del que ya estaba enterado; de todas formas, Draco le indico que lo mas prudente por el momento era no preguntarle nada sobre la carta y darle su espacio. Y aún así, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse que le ocurría, pero parecía que tendría que quedarse con sus dudas por un tiempo indeterminado.

* * *

Cuando el tren se puso en movimiento, Harry se despidió de la señora Malfoy desde la ventana que los seguía con la mirada a medida que el tren se alejaba. Draco tomo asiento cuando dejo de ver a su madre y soltando un suspiro saco un comic de un mago que resolvía crímenes con un grupo fiel de amigos. Artemis parecía concentrada en su bloc de dibujo por lo que Harry decidió leer el comic de Draco. En algún momento del trayecto, Artemis salió del compartimiento y no la volvieron a ver hasta que fueron en búsqueda de Hermione y Neville, a quienes todavía no habían visto.

Artemis se dirigía de nuevo a su compartimiento junto a _Warlock_, su hurón mascota, a quien había sacado a dar un paseo mientras pensaba en la ultima carta de su madre. No le había respondido y no tenia caso, por que ya estaba en camino a Hogwarts; pero tendría que hacerlo cuando las clases terminaran y Artemis no pudiera ocultarse en casa de los Malfoy, ni la de su tía. Tal vez no fue correcto lo que Artemis hizo, pero tampoco era lo que su madre estaba haciendo; se había disculpado por su comportamiento con su madre e incluso con Brigitte, se había portado lo mejor posible cuando estaba en su presencia (que era ocasionalmente) y obedecía en todo a su madre. ¿Por que entonces su madre se había portado de aquella forma con ella? No era la hija perfecta, pero trataba de serlo, entonces por que su madre le mentía tan descaradamente. Ella tenia todo el derecho de saber sobre su padre, le había perdonado todos aquellos años que nunca hablara casi nada de su padre, por que le entristecía, pero mentirle. Eso había sido demasiado para Artemis. Había confiado en ella cuando le dijo que no tenia recuerdos de su padre, ni siquiera una foto o una carta; que sorpresa se llevo Artemis al encontrar una foto escondida en el libro viejo de su madre, seguramente tendría mas por que mantenía con llave su ropero luego de que entro a revisar. Bueno, tal vez tampoco debió husmear en su alcoba, pensaba Artemis, pero gracias a ello encontró una caja con recuerdos de sus años de estudiantes y una bufanda que definitivamente no era de su madre por que Artemis podría jurar que era la misma bufanda que vio en la fotografía que encontró. Y aparte de la fotografía, la bufanda era lo único que tenia como recuerdo de su padre. Se suponía que debería odiarlo por abandonarlas, pero Artemis no podía, su madre nunca hablaba de él como si no las quisiera.

_Debió de haberse quedado con nosotras_, pensó Artemis, _tal vez así pudo evitar ese trágico accidente que le costo la vida_.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando no vio a su mascota por ningún lado, luego escucho unos gritos y supo lo que ocurría. Entro al compartimiento e intento atrapar a _Warloc_k impidiendo que Ronald Weasley lo golpeara mientras intentaba proteger a su rata. Lo peor fue cuando _Warlock_ se metió bajo los pantalones de Weasley que dejo caer a su rata sobre el asiento, la rata no escapo gracias a una niña que lo atrapo a tiempo. pero cuando _Warlock_ salió salto directamente a atacar a la rata, mientras Artemis y Ronald trataban de impedirlo, ambos cayeron al suelo al chocar; pero al menos Artemis había recuperado a su hurón.

—Aleja a ese monstruo de mi—dijo Weasley.

—_Warlock_ no es un monstruo—replico Artemis.

—Díselo a mis piernas heridas…—dijo Ron mientras se revisaba los bolsillos y sacaba su varia—. No puede ser…mi varita se ha roto.

—Lo lamento mucho…

—Tendrías, ha sido tu bola de pelos quien ha roto mi varita.

—Es imposible que mi hurón te rompiera la varita, seguramente fue cuando te caísteis. El bolsillo trasero del pantalón no es el mejor lugar para una varita.

—A quien le importa eso, tu monstruo rompió mi varia y casi se come a _Scabbers._

—Y lamento que intentara comerse a tu rata, aunque no estoy segura si lo quería como un bocado.

—¿Como no lo va a querer para un bocado!—gruño Ronald—. Salto prácticamente hacia _Scabbers_ con toda intención de comérselo.

—Me parece un rata muy vieja—dijo Artemis—. _Warlock_ ni siquiera se molesta en comérselos cuando son muy viejos.

—¡Eso me tranquiliza, entonces supongo que solo venia a jugar!

—De hecho, eso es lo que suele hacer con las ratas viejas—dudo en decir Artemis—. Jugar con ellas hasta que las mata.

Sonrío un poco ante lo ultimo, no le importaba fastidiar a Weasley, después de todo a él no le importaba insultar a su padrino frente a ella.

—¡Que tranquilizador!

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?¿por que tanto escandalo?

Hermione estaba en la entrada con las en las caderas.

—No es tu problema—dijo Ronald—. Y tu aleja a esa alimaña de mi pobre _Scabbers._

Oculto a la rata en uno de sus bolsillos de su chamarra que dejo junto a la niña pelirroja, esperando que con aquello el hurón se calmara pero incluso así, _Warlock_ siguió mirando fijamente hacia el bolsillo donde estaba escondida la rata.

—Tu rata es la única alimaña, Weasley.

—No deberían hablarse así…

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí—Artemis no reprimió una mueca de disgusto—. Molestando a Weasley, ¿eh, Jones?

—_Smith._

—Incluso Weasley merece de tu respecto, él esta en una clase social mucho mas elevada que la tuya.

—¡Vete a meter tus narices en un lugar donde quepa!

—¿Y donde estas tus torpes amigos? solo veo a la come libros de Granger.

—Al menos ella tuvo las mejores calificaciones—dijo Artemis—. ¿Cuánto fue tu calificación? Si mal no recuerdo, ni siquiera me alcanzabas a mi.

—Mi calificación era merecida, y no me la gane por ser la ahijada de un profesor.

—Artemis se merecía su calificación—defendió Hermione—. Y no fue por ahí presumiendo de ella.

—Quien te metió a ti, sabionda.

—Mejor vete de aquí antes de que te metas en otro problema con tu padre, cuando se entere que el primer día ya estabas peleando en la escuela.

—Al menos yo tengo un padre—dijo Smith con los ojos brillando de malicia—. Me recuerdas el nombre del tuyo, espera, tu no tienes. Eres una repudiada, una «_sangre podrida»_.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ante aquellas palabras y Artemis no pudo responderle como se merecía. Aquellas palabras le afectaban en cierto modo, el tema de su padre siempre fue delicado para Artemis pero nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirle a aquel insulto impensable. No al menos en su cara.

—¡Como has podido!—dijo la voz de una niña que estaba sentada en el vagón.

—¡Déjala en paz! —dijo Hermione.

—Por supuesto tendrías que salir en su defensa, eres de su misma calaña—dijo Smith con repulsión—. No eres mas que una…

—¡Cállate! —Artemis recupero la voz. Si algo que no desearía es que Hermione escuchara aquellas palabras que Smith deseaba pronunciar solo para fastidiar. Palabras que lastimarían aunque no lo pareciera.—El problema es conmigo, deja a Hermione fuera de esto.

—¿Por que? no quieres que le diga lo que se merece. No quieres que le diga…

—No lo hagas, Smith.

—..«_sangre sucia»._

Fue un momento de silencio sepulcral, en el que Smith sonrió con regocijo ante la reacción de ambas muchachas. Entonces Weasley se adelanto con su varita en mano y grito:

—¡Traga babosas!

Un estallido y Ronald Weasley quedo tirado en el suelo del vagón junto a la niña que se arrodillo a verlo.

—¿Ron?¿Ron?¿Estas bien?

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo. Smith se partía de risa bajo la mirada fulminante de la niña pelirroja, que debía ser la hermana de Ron. Tenía la misma nariz que los gemelos y las mismas cejas que Ron.

Smith daba unas grandes carcajadas que resonaban por todo el pasillo, que Artemis no soporto mas y sacando su varita grito una maldición, dejando a Smith con la cara llena de granos llenos de pus. Hermione cerro la puerta del compartimiento antes de que alguien saliera a husmear sobre lo ocurrido o que Smith intentara vengarse.

—Deberíamos llevarlo al baño—dijo Artemis quien ayudo a Ron a levantarse—. O hacerle el contra hechizo.

—Me parece que no hay un contra hechizo—dijo la niña pelirroja—, creo que tendrá que esperar hasta que el efecto pase.

Decidieron sentar a Ron en el asiento mientras se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo que Artemis le había ofrecido, que Ron observo luego de eructarle un par babosas.

—Puedes quedártelo o tirarlo, no importa—aseguro Artemis y al siguiente instante le tendió su varita rota—. Te compensare la varita …

—No es necesario—susurro Ron eructando otra babosa.

—Oye, gracias por… intentar defendernos de Smith—Artemis jugaba con sus manos—. No era necesario lo que hicisteis, has terminado eructando babosas…quiero decir…

—¡No lo hice por ti!—corto Ron de repente con las orejas tan rojas como su cabello. Mirando con recelo a la muchacha—Yo lo hice por Hermione, por que…es de mi casa. Tu solo estabas ahí de sobra, molestando con tu estúpido hurón.

—¡Ron! —riño la pequeña niña pelirroja.

—Pardonne-moi, no le molestare mas—dijo Artemis ofendida, tomando a su hurón de los brazos de Hermione—. Disfruta de tu viaje, Weasley.

Y cerro con gran ruido la puerta del compartimiento, sin mirar atrás ni esperar a Hermione, que cinco minutos después corrió para alcanzarla argumentando que Weasley no era malo pero si prejuicioso. En su camino encontraron a Harry y a Draco junto a Neville, que al parecer ya habían escuchado sobre su encuentro con Smith.

—Smith es el ser mas repugnante del mundo—dijo Draco con sequedad pero uno podía ver el odio en sus palabras—. Nunca debió atreverse a decirles aquello.

—Olvídalo, Draco—dijo Artemis haciendo que regresaran al compartimiento—. Le he dado su merecido, veremos si se presenta a la ceremonia de bienvenida con la cara como la tiene.

—¿A que se refería Smith? —pregunto Harry—. Estoy seguro que es algo muy grosero…

Hermione volteo hacia Harry.

—Ron me explico que _sangre sucia_, es el termino que magos que creen en la pureza de sangre se refieren a las magos nacidos de _muggles. _Por creerse mejores por tener sangre limpia.

—Yo no escucharía a Smith —dijo Draco evitando mirar a Hermione—. Eres la bruja mas inteligente de todo el siglo, no hay un hechizo que no realices ni un pasaje de la historia de la magia que no conozcas.

Aquel comentario hizo que Hermione se pusiera colorada.

—Y Artemis—continuo Draco—. Eres absolutamente la mejor en lo que se refiere a realizar hechizo o pociones, nunca podre entender como lo haces pero eres asombrosa con la varita y el caldero. Smith solo les tiene envidia a ambas como a mi, que soy perfecto.

Artemis sonrió agradecida ante aquellas palabras.

—Supongo que _sangre podrida_ es tan malo como _sangre sucia—_dijo Harry pensativo.

—Tu sabes, Harry, que a Smith le encanta recordarle a Artemis su estatus social—dijo Draco observando a Artemis de reojo—. Dado que se desconoce su padre es considerada una bastarda, pero entre los magos es algo muy malo, es como si la familia de un lado de tus padres te repudiara y consideran que de ser así, debe ser por que la familia o su madre/padre tiene un conducta tachable.

—Pero eso es estúpido, Artemis no tiene nada malo y su familia es amable. En especial su madre.

—Díselo a Smith—dijo Artemis—. A chicos de familia como él, el estatus es importante en cuando a sangre y apariencias ó decoro… de todas formas, ¿cómo te enterasteis, Neville?

—Paso por mi compartimiento quejándose en voz alta por que lo hechizasteis por decirles nada mas que la verdad.

—No me importaría darle una lección a esa alimaña —dijo Draco con asco—. Me vengare de esto y por lo de mi madre en la primera oportunidad que se me presente.

—¡No te iras a meter en problemas!

—Solo lo hare si llegan a atraparme, y no soy tan tonto para dejar que eso pase.

—Draco, sabes en los problemas que podrías meter…

Nadie presto atención a la pequeña discusión entre Hermione y Draco, que dio por finalizada cuando Draco hizo prometerle a Hermione que no haría nada imprudente.

* * *

Al ver a todo el mundo bajar del tren, los muchachos se preocuparon, Harry había ido al baño y aún no había regresado.

—¿Creen que ya bajo?—dijo Hermione—. No creo que hubiera sido fácil regresar cuando todo el mundo te esta empujando..

Por los pasillos todo el mundo se empujaba, armando un gran alboroto para lograr salir del tren. Decidieron bajar e intentar buscarlo fuera de todo el tumulto. Al salir del tren, se detuvieron un momento para mirar alrededor y escucharon a Hagrid que les saludo por encima de la multitud y preguntando por Harry, pero nadie pudo responder por que fueron empujados por el tumulto de gente que salía del tren. Draco que llevaba a _Hedwig_, se apresuro a seguir a los demás alumnos, intentado encontrar a Harry sin éxito.

Siguieron al resto de los alumnos por un camino embarrado y desigual, donde aguardaban al resto de los alumnos al menos cien diligencias, todas tiradas por extraños caballos alados. O al menos eso pensó Artemis, que tuvo que darle otra mirada; tenia el aspecto de caballos con alas, pero no tenían nada de carne, su pelo negro se agarraba a sus esqueletos, haciendo que cada hueso fuera visible. Sus cabezas eran de dragón, y sus ojos sin pupila, blancos y fijos. Tenían alas grandes y con textura de cuero que parecían diseñadas para murciélagos gigantes. Estaban de pie y tranquilos, y parecían misteriosos y siniestros. Artemis por un momento recordó a _Norberto_ y sonrió, se acerco hasta el carruaje que Draco logro conseguir para ellos solos.

—Vamos, Artemis—apremio Hermione que se encaminaba hasta Draco que galantemente la ayudo a subir.

—¿Qué crees que sea lo que tira del carruaje? —pregunto a Hermione, con la esperanza de que conociera la respuesta. Incluso Neville pareció interesado. —¿Qué clase de caballo crees que sea?

Hermione dio un vistazo por la ventana y dijo:

—Ningún caballo tira del carruaje, Artemis, al menos que sea invisible pero eso es improbable.

—Entonces nada tira del carruaje.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? —repitió Artemis observando a los extraños caballos—. Entonces como explicas que se muevan los carruajes.

—Seguramente los carruajes esta encantados.. ¡Mira!—dijo Hermione señalando uno de los carruajes que se puso en marcha.

Artemis observaba pero veía perfectamente al caballo reptil tirando del carruaje.

—No veo a Harry—dijo Draco todavía afuera del carruaje manteniendo la puerta abierta.

—No…No se habrá subido en otro carruaje—comento Neville.

—Ninguno que haya visto, tampoco lo vi en el camino—dijo Draco—. ¡Eh, Pansy! ¿has visto a Harry?

—No—escucharon su respuesta a lo lejos. Unos segundos después estaba frente a Draco acompañada de Millicent—. Me imagine que vendría con ustedes…

—Estaba con nosotros pero fue el al baño, y cuando el tren se detuvo aún no había regresado.

—Realmente no lo he visto.

Entonces un alumno de quinto año les grito que se subieran al carruaje y se marcharan de una buena vez, y dejaran de estorbar en el camino. Draco le lanzo una mirada indignante pero le hizo caso, siguió haciendo alarde de su caballerosidad y ayudo tanto a Pansy como a Millicent subir al carruaje como había hecho con Hermione y Artemis. Y cuanto Draco cerro la portezuela, el carruaje se puso en marcha, dando botes.

La diligencia olía un poco a moho y a paja. A pesar de eso, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, Artemis seguía observando a los extraños caballos por la ventanilla, que al parecer nadie más veía y con la duda de saber, ¿por qué solo ella veía aquellos caballos? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca o algo por el estilo?

Mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente hacia unas suntuosas verjas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados, Artemis siguió divagando en los extraños caballos aún después de pasar por la verga.

El carruaje cogió velocidad por el largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo; Hermione se asomaba por la ventanilla para ver acercarse las pequeñas torres. Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo y todos bajaron.

Recibieron un par de saludos por parte de algunos compañeros, y avanzaron de prisa para unirse a la multitud apiñada en la parte superior; a través de las gigantescas puertas de roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas y acogía una magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores.

A la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Artemis siguió a la multitud, pero apenas vislumbró el techo encantado, que aquella noche estaba negro y nublado, cuando busco con la mirada a Harry entre las personas en la mesa de Slytherin. Pero ni siquiera ahí estaba él. Draco y Artemis observaron la mesa llenarse hasta que se dieron cuenta que Harry no llegaría, y subieron hasta la mesa de profesoras para hablar con el profesor Snape antes de que la ceremonia diera comienzo.

—Profesor Snape, señor, es sobre Harry—hablo Draco.

El profesor Snape hizo un ademan y se levantó de su sitio, para alejarse a hablar con ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre con el señor Potter? ¿dónde está?

—Eso es lo que nos preocupa, señor—continuo Draco—. No lo hemos visto desde que el tren se detuvo.

—Y nadie más lo ha visto, profesor—dijo Artemis—. Fue al baño y nunca regreso, el tren se detuvo y al bajar no lo encontramos en ninguna parte. Tememos que algo le haya ocurrido.

—Tomen asiento—ordeno el profesor Snape—. Yo me encargare de encontrar al señor Potter.

Artemis y Draco dieron media vuelta, aliviados. La ceremonia dio inicio unos minutos después, y observaron a los de primero entrar, todos nerviosos y mirando hacia todos los lados. Artemis sonrió cuando fue el turno de su primo Ethan, esperaba que fuera Gryffindor o cualquier casa menos Slytherin; no deseaba que recibiera el mismo trato que ella recibió por parte de sus primos.

— ¡Slytherin!—grito el sombrero al cabo de unos minutos.

Artemis sonrió ante aquello pero no pudo evitar dar un vistazo a sus primos que parecían resignados. Ethan se acercó a la mesa no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a una niña rubia que aún seguía en la fila; fue recibido con felicitaciones mientras tomaba asiento y desde lo lejos, Ethan le saludó efusivamente agitando la mano desde su asiento. Artemis le regreso el saludo junto a Pansy que parecía encantada con la expresión de sus primos.

La chica a la que había saludado fue seleccionada dos personas después y fue sorteada en Ravenclaw. Aplaudió un par de veces mas cuando alguien fue seleccionado para Slytherin pero Artemis estaba muy distraída viendo las puertas del gran comedor, esperando a que por ellas apareciera Harry o el profesor Snape. Al final de la selección cuando la hermana menor de los gemelos Weasley había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor, y mientras sus hermanos festejaban y aplaudían, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió sin que casi nadie lo notara; excepto Artemis y Draco que seguían esperando noticias de Harry. El profesor Snape paso por la en su camino a la mesa de profesores, algunos voltearon pero fueron pocos los que se percataron de su presencia, tal vez por que la mirada del profesor Snape daba a quien volteara. Harry no venia con el, aunque Artemis estaba segura que el profesor no estaría tan relajado sino hubiera encontrado a uno de sus alumnos.

* * *

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto Draco una vez que llegaron a la sala común donde encontraron a Harry—. Acaso te quedasteis atorado en el baño.

—Mas o menos—dijo Harry mientras los alejaba a un rincón.

Tanto Artemis como Draco le observaron intrigantes. Harry se inclino y en voz baja para que nadie mas escuchada, les relato que cuando planeaba regresar, la puerta del baño no abrió por mas que lo intento e incluso el hechizo Alohomora no funciono. Luego mientras estaba distraído gritando por ayuda, alguien le golpeo en la cabeza y Harry estaba seguro que había sido el elfo que lo visito aquel verano.

—¿Pero para que encerrarte en el baño?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Recuerden que el elfo no quería que Harry viniera a hogwarts—dijo Draco—. Seguramente pensó que si lo noqueaba y lo encerraba en el baño, se quedaría ahí hasta que el tren volviera a partir a Londres.

—Eso es absurdo—susurro Artemis—-. ¿Es posible que el tren regrese? Digo, solo transporta a los alumnos a hogwarts, sin alumnos no creo que regrese a la estación de Londres.

—Pues eso es una suerte—dijo Harry—. Por que así el profesor Snape me encontró.

—Eso es gracias a que nosotros le dijimos que estabas perdido—dijo Draco.— ¿Y por que el profesor no te llevo al banquete?

—Me mando a la enfermería—dijo Harry con pesadez—. Para que la señora Pomfrey se asegurara de que estaba bien, el golpe que me dio el elfo me dejo una herida. Aunque realmente no fue nada, pero el profesor Snape no me escucho.

En aquel momento uno de los prefectos se paro en una mesa para obtener la atención y los envió a todos a sus habitaciones para que los de primero pudieran tener una bienvenida tranquila. Despidiéndose Artemis fue hacia el dormitorios de chicas, preguntándose que era lo que elfo quería advertirles si de verdad era cierto lo que decía; y no solo trataba de lastimar a Harry.


	13. El profesor Lockhart

Aquella mañana no empezó bien para Artemis, aún seguía teniendo aquel extraño presentimiento cada vez que estaba cerca de Harry, no sabría explicarlo pero tenia la sensación de que se encontraba en un peligro mortal; desde que salió de la enfermería el año pasado cuando rescato la piedra, había pensado que aquel presentimiento se apagaría pero se equivoco. Aún hasta el día de hoy, seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre Harry cada vez que lo tocaba. Como si el peligro lo acechara a cada paso.

Acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre la alborotada multitud. El águila de los Malfoy aterrizo frente a ellos con su usual paquete lleno de golosinas para Draco.

Como el año anterior, el profesor Snape paso entregando los horarios, que cogieron y revisaron enseguida.

A primero hora tenían Historia de la Magia con Ravenclaw, seguido de Herbología nuevamente con Ravenclaw y durante la tarde tendrían encantamientos con Hufflepuff y su primera clase de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras.

En su camino a la clase encontraron a Lockhart que salía de la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey siempre tenía una mirada seria y estricta, pero aquel día estaba de un muy mal humor, mucho peor que cuando los gemelos llevaron un inodoro a Harry.

—¡Hola, qué hay! —saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes que pasaba por ahí—. Estaba recomendando a la señora Pomfrey varias pociones para curar heridas. ¡Pero no quiero que penséis que sé más que ella de pociones! Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado varias personas con diferentes heridas…

En aquel momento la señora Pomfrey cerro la puerta de la enfermería, sin despedirse del profesor.

—Vamos tarde a clase—dijo Blaise al profesor antes de que este se dispusiera a continuar. Y se apresuro a esquivarlo para seguir el camino al aula, a pesar de que la primera clase era aburrida, todos siguieron el ejemplo de Blaise. Incluso faltar con Binns era lo peor que uno podría hacer, uno no podría enterarse bien de lo visto aquel día ni tener apuntes por que casi nadie escribía en clase del aburrimiento.

Artemis observo cuando Lockhart detuvo a Harry sacando la mano rapidísimamente.

—¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo…No se preocupen por él, los alcanzaran en un momento.

El profesor Binns empezó la clase de la misma forma de siempre, escribiendo nombres en la pizarra y leyendo el libro de la forma mas aburrida posible. Harry solo lleno un par de minutos después de que el profesor iniciara la clase, por lo que no se perdió de mucho; pero no dijo mucho acerca de Lockhart. Se limito a decir que el profesor se entero de que lo encerraron en el baño y estuvo en la enfermería, y sobre ello deseaba hablar. Pero Artemis estaba segura de que había algo mas por la forma en que Harry quería esquivar el tema.

La siguiente clase fue mucho mejor que la de Binns. La profesora los llevo al invernadero 3; hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas. La profesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta. A Artemis le llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, del tamaño de un paraguas, que colgaban del techo.

La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras.

—Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras—dijo la profesora Sprout—. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?

Todos se miraron entre si, y dos alumnos Ravenclaw alzaron la mano, la maestra le dio la palabra a Padma quien había alzado la mano primero.

—La mandrágora, se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada—contesto Padma.

—Excelente, diez puntos para Ravenclaw—dijo la profesora Sprout—. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?

Artemis alzo la mano antes que unos chicos de Ravenclaw.

—Digamos que el llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye.

—Exacto. Diez puntos para Slytherin —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.

Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila. A primera vista parecían completamente vulgares.

—Poneos unas orejeras cada uno —dijo la profesora Sprout.

Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosa.

—Cuando os diga que os las pongáis, aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, poneos las orejeras.

Artemis se las puso rápidamente, asegurándose de que las tenia bien puestas. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza.

Artemis hizo una mueca.

En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.

—Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo plantones pequeños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales —dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que plantar una rosa—. Sin embargo, os dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, y como estoy segura de que ninguno de vosotros quiere perderse su primer día de clase, aseguraos de que os ponéis bien las orejeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya os avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger.

»Cuatro por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tened mucho cuidado con las _Tentacula Venenosa_, porque les están saliendo los dientes.

Mientras hablaba, dio un fuerte manotazo a una planta roja con espinas, haciéndole que retirara los largos tentáculos que se habían acercado a su hombro muy disimulada y lentamente.

Harry, Draco y Artemis compartieron su bandeja junto con un muchacho de Ravenclaw que se acerco, lo conocían de vista pero nunca habían hablado con el.

—Stephen Cornfoot—dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry—. Ni te molestes Harry Potter, no hay nadie en esta escuela que no sepa tu nombre. Y tú eres Artemisa Jones, increíble tu destreza con la varita—Artemis sonrió al estrecharle la mano—. Y Draco Malfoy, quien no ha oído de ti.

Draco sonrió arrogantemente.

—Han visto lo enojada que estaba la señora Pomfrey, le cerro la puerta en la cara a Lockhart—Stephen soltó un par de risas—. Y yo que pensaba que todas las mujeres admirarían a Lockhart, parece que me equivoque.

Draco también sonrió por un momento.

—Seguro hay una razón—dijo Artemis que pensaba que debía haber una razón para tal reacción—. La señora Pomfrey es muy especial con su enfermería, todo esta siempre limpio y ordenado. Y no le gusta ver personas rondando en la enfermería sin una buena razón.

—En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo—dijo Stephen asintiendo—. ¿Has leído sus libros? Me parece interesante la forma en como resolvió cada situación, un hombre valiente pero inteligente, no me sorprende que fuera Ravenclaw. Algunas veces he pensado que es demasiado perfecto, nunca parece tener miedo al enfrentarse a situaciones tan peligrosas.

—Lo mismo pensé yo—dijo Artemis—. Quería preguntarle como lograr enfrentarse ante tantas situaciones de vida o muerte sin miedo.

Para ese momento Draco tenia el ceño fruncido, pero Artemis no le presto atención. Sabia de sobra que a él no le agradaba Lockhart. Escucho a Stephen hablar sobre su teoría sobre como se le ocurrió la gran idea para deshacerse de esa _Banshee__. _

Después ya no tuvieron muchas posibilidades de charlar. Se habían vuelto a poner las orejeras y tenían que concentrarse en las mandrágoras. Para la profesora Sprout había resultado muy fácil, pero en realidad no lo era. A las mandrágoras no les gustaba salir de la tierra, pero tampoco parecía que quisieran volver a ella. Se retorcían, pataleaban, sacudían sus pequeños puños y rechinaban los dientes. Todos intentaban hacer lo mejor, Artemis batallo con su mandrágora que no dejaba de moverse. A Harry ni a Draco les fue mejor, el primero se pasó diez minutos largos intentando meter una algo más grande en la maceta y a Draco su mandrágora lo había mordido el dedo.

Al final de la clase todos estaba empapado en sudor, les dolían varias partes del cuerpo y estaban llenos de tierra. Volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco, para ir a comer. Una vez que tuvieron los estómagos llenos se dirigieron al patio con Hermione y Neville. Artemis decidió practicar con Neville. El al igual que Hermione ya habia teniando encantameintos y el hechizo que vieron aquel día, trataba de lograr mover una pluma que lograra escribir por si sola; Neville no habia logrado mover su pluma por lo que Artemis se ofrecio a precticar con el, anciosa de aprender otro hechizo y usar la varita. Hermione por su parte, que no le habia ido nada mal decidió leer uno de los libros de Lockhart antes de su primera clase. Draco y Harry comentaban algo sobre las pruebas de quidditch,en las que el primero estaba ansioso. Entonces un muchacho de primer año apareció con una cámara, Artemis lo reconoció, había quedado en Gryffindor pero no recordaba su nombre. En aquel momento se preguntó dónde estaría Ethan, y como estaría llevando su primer día de clases..  
— ¡Oh-no!—exclamo. Había perdido la concentració y su pluma que habia empezado a moverse, imitando los movimeintos al escribir, cayo sobre el pergamino con apenas una linea irregular—. ¿Qué tal vas tu, Neville?

—Creo que nunca lo lograre.

—Arriba esos animos—dijo Artemis sonriéndole—. Hay que mover de esta forma la varita… Exactamente así, concéntrate en lo que quieres que la pluma haga y mientras recitas el hechizo.  
Una vez que Neville logro escribir un garabato, Artemis contenta con su avance retomo su practica al igual que Neville, para prefecccionar el hechizo, y Artemis casi había logrado que su pluma hiciera una letra cuando nuevamente perdió la concentración, esta vez debido a la estupida voz de Smith que se alzaba por todo el patio. Incluso Hermione que estaba absorta en su libro, dio un respingo y levantó la mirada para ver que ocurría.

—¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?

En todo el patio resonó la voz potente y arrogante de Zacharias Smith. Se había puesto detrás del pequeño Gryffindor, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por dos chicos de tercer año, uno era un Hufflepuff y el otro debía ser un Gryffindor por el bordado que había hecho a su túnica.

—¡Todo el mundo a la cola! —gritó Smith a la multitud—. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!

—No es verdad —dijo Harry de mal humor, apretando los puños—. ¡Cállate, Smith!

—Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia —dijo el chico Gryffindor, cuyo cuerpo entero no era más grueso que el cuerpo de ambos chicos.

—¿Envidia? —dijo Smith, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba—. ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gracias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la cabeza rajada por una cicatriz?

Sus amigotes se estaban riendo con una risita idiota.

—Por que no te compras un bosque y te pierdes, Smith—dijo Draco sereno—. Nos harías un favor a todos, nadie extrañaría tu rostro de babuino.

El chico mas alto cerro los puños y le dirigió una mirada a su acompañante, y Artemis no perdió eso de vista mientras apretaba la varita en caso de que ocurriera un pelea.

—De lo contrario tendrás que pagarme las que me debes..

—Yo que tu, Malfoy, tendría cuidado —dijo Smith con un aire altivo mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a sus amigotes—. Tu no eres rival para mi.

—O para tus guardaespaldas, querrás decir—corrigió Draco—. Tu nunca pelearías tus batallas por que no eres mas que un inútil de Hufflepuff. Es por eso que te conseguís a dos tarados mayores que tu—echo un vistazo despectivo a sus amigos de tercer año—. Para defender tu lamentable existencia dado que tu papi no esta aquí para defenderte. «_Papi, papi, destruye a esa puerta que me golpeo..» _

Artemis no pudo reprimir las carcajadas al recordar la historia que Blaise les conto durante una visita; se había encontrado a Smith en el callejón Diagon y había visto como intento entrar a una tienda sin tener éxito, pues intentaba abrir la puerta del lado incorrecto y mientras batallaba con la puerta alguien salió y lo golpeo con la puerta. Blaise había contado aquello con lujo de detalles y imitando cada reacción, que les había parecido lo mas gracioso del mundo. Como le ocurrió en aquel momento a varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca, que rieron a carcajadas.

—A Jones le gustaría que te tomaras una foto con ella, Potter —sonrió Smith con malicia, recuperando la compostura—. Seguramente podrá ser aceptaba por la sociedad si la ven contigo, sin que nadie recuerde que es una _bastarda_. Y no olvides firmar la foto… Ya me imagino la dedicatoria, «de Potter para mi quería _sangre podrida». _

Draco saco ágilmente su varita de la túnica y apunto a Smith, pero Hermione cerró _Viajes con los vampiros _de un golpe y susurró:

—¡Cuidado!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás—. ¿Quién firma fotos?

Harry se disponía hablar cuando Lockhart lo interrumpió pasándole un brazo por los hombros y diciéndole en voz alta y tono jovial:

—¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Debí imaginarme que harías algo así, Harry!

Artemis y Draco compartieron una mirada extraña. ¿A que rayos se refería Lockhart con aquello? Entonces Neville les indico que Smith se mezclaba sonriente con la multitud, maldiciendo por lo bajo Draco no pudo hacer nada mas, la pequeña sabandija de Smith se había salvado; pero Artemis no le importaba ni Draco ni Harry se metieron en problemas por defenderla. Había visto a Harry preparado para apoyar a Draco en cuando diera el primer movimiento.

—Vamos, señor Creevey —dijo Lockhart, sonriendo a muchacho de Gryffindor—. Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor. Y te la firmaremos los dos.

Creevey, que al parecer así se llamaba el muchacho, buscó la cámara a tientas y sacó la foto al mismo tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.

—¡Adentro todos, venga, por ahí! —gritó Lockhart a los alumnos, y se dirigió al castillo llevando de los hombros a Harry, que tenia el rostro completamente rojo.

Artemis se encamino con Draco, Hermione y Neville al interior del castillo, hasta separarse en el tercer piso, debido que tenían que entrar a aulas diferentes. Cuando Harry llego al aula, aún estaba rojo de vergüenza y no perdió tiempo para tomar asiento junto a ellos.

—¡Rayos, Potter! —dijo Draco—. Es que ahora quieres ser un tomate.

—Cállate.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Lockhart? —pregunto Artemis.

—Nada importante.

—Pero si muy vergonzoso por tu cara—dijo Draco—. Esperemos que Creevey no cree el club de fans de Harry Potter.

—Cállate—dijo Harry no de una forma irritada sino desesperada. Como si temiera que aquello ocurriera o tal vez que alguien lo escuchara, por la forma en que observo alrededor.

El profesor Flitwick empezó con el hechizo que Neville le conto, era parecido al que hicieron para que la piña bailara el año pasado. Y como practico antes de clases, Artemis agito su varita pronunciando el encantamiento para hacer que la pluma escribiera en el pergamino. Luego de unos intentos lamentables, su pluma por fin logro escribir su nombre; no era una letra pulcra pero podía mejorarlo con practica. La clase termino con muchos plumas fuera de control, que solo garabateaban líneas en los pergaminos y solo Artemis había logrado que su pluma se mantuviera bajo su control y lograra escribir. El profesor sonrió al ver su logro esperando que el día de mañana lograra perfeccionar la escritura de la pluma y que incluso escribiera oraciones completas y otorgo diez puntos a Slytherin.

Al salir de clases al tocar la campana, escucharon el ruido en el corredor y al asomarse, vieron a los de Gryffindor corriendo por el pasillo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Decidieron olvidar la pausa que tenían entre clases y acercarse antes de que la campana sonara al aula. Al llegar encontraron el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en un gran desastre: algunas de las ventanas estaba rotas, había tinta por todas partes, trizas de libros y folios, los carteles de las paredes estaban rasgados, sillas tiradas y basura en el suelo.

Y por toda el aula había duendecillos de Cornualles que eran los culpables de aquel desastre en el salón, y nadie culpaba a los Gryffindor por salir corriendo de esa forma ante tal caos. La única alumna que aún seguía ahí era Hermione, quien congelaba a los duendecillos y los metía en una jaula.

—¡AHHHH!

El grito de Pansy hizo a todos asustarse, al voltear hacia ella descubrieron que uno de los duendecillos le jalaba en cabello y Blaise lo golpeo con un libro para deshacerse de él.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —pregunto Daphne al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo retrocedió cuando algunos duendecillos descendieron a atacarlos. Hubo gritos y forcejeos mientras todo el mundo golpeaba y hechizaba a los duendecillos; Pansy como Daphne y Tracey estaban ocultas tras los muchachos que a decir verdad, no les importaba defenderlas de esas pequeñas bestias.

Una vez que los duendecillos estuvieron encerrados, Artemis se dio cuenta de lo agotada y desarreglada que estaba al igual que todo el mundo. Incluso Pansy y las otras que no habían hecho nada estaban desarregladas. Las túnicas estaban desarregladas, el cabello totalmente desordenado y lleno de basurilla; todos estaban sudados y manchados de tinta. Habían dejado las mochilas repartidas en el suelo que seguían aún intactas, nadie había dejado que los duendecillos tocaran sus pertenencias.

—Tengo que irme o llegare tarde a clase—dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas.

—Espera, ¿que paso aquí?

—El profesor Lockhart sólo quería que adquiramos experiencia práctica —dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta.

—¿Experiencia practica? —bufo Draco con el ceño fruncido—. Menuda forma de hacerlo. Dejar libre a un montón de duendecillos para que causaran un desastre.

—Seguro que no tenia idea de lo que hacia—dijo Harry.

—Mentira —dijo Hermione—. Ya has leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho...

—Que él dice que ha hecho —repuso Draco.

—Y hablando de nuestro patético profesor—dijo Blaise—. ¿Dónde esta?

Todo el mundo volteo para buscarlo pero no había rastro de él.

—Deberías tener un poco mas de respecto al profesor Lockhart, el esta en su despacho—dijo Hermione—. Si me disculpan…

Y salió del aula sin decir mas. Cuando la campana sonó dando el inicio de la clase, todos se sentaron esperando al profesor Lockhart que se asomo cinco minutos después por la puerta y al ver a los duendecillos en la jaula, salió con una amplia sonrisa un tanto titubeante.

Algunos no le prestaron atención, platicaban sobre lo ocurrido o intentaban arreglarse las túnicas o el cabello que los duendecillos estropearon. Sin embargo, Artemis le observo esperando que iniciara la clase, estaba ansiosa por saber que les enseñaría y preocupada por que dejara sueltos a los duendecillos una vez mas.

Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio.

—Como sabrán, yo —dijo, señalándose y guiñando el ojo a todos— soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista _Corazón de bruja_, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la _banshee _que presagiaba la muerte!

Nadie rio, apenas algunos sonrieron.

—Como podrán ver, el aula no esta en condiciones para que reciban clases. Por lo que parece que deberemos suspender las clases por hoy, se que todos esperaban ansiosos mi clase—. Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente al mismo tiempo que mostraba todos su dientes al sonreír—. Pero no se preocupes que en nuestra siguiente podrán disfrutar de mi presencia y hasta puede que le cuentes alguna de mis hazañas. Mientras tanto les daré un cuestionario. No os preocupéis, sólo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado…

Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo:

—Espero excelentes respuesta en la siguiente clase.

Artemis observo la hoja y leyó:

_¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart? _

_¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart? _

_¿ Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart? _

Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta:

_54\. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal? _

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Defensas Contra las Artes Ocurras?—pregunto Draco con desdén al profesor, que no lo noto.

—Oh, mi buen muchacho. Esto tiene que ver mucho, estoy poniendo a prueba su buena memoria.

Artemis regreso la vista al profesor y levanto la mano diciendo:

—Profesor, creo que Draco lo ha dicho por el contenido del cuestionario, me parece que nos ha dado un cuestionario equivocado.

No era la única que parecía confundida ante aquel cuestionario.

—¿Cómo? Eso es imposible.

Lockhart se acerco hasta su asiento y observo el cuestionario.

—Por un momentos me había asustado—dijo sonriendo, Artemis no entendía como le hacia para mostrar todos sus dientes—. No tiene por que preocuparse, señorita…

—Jones—dijo Artemis observando el cuestionario.

—No tiene por que preocuparse, señorita Jones, les he dado el cuestionario correcto.

Con una sonrisa se despidió, deseándoles suerte mientras regresaba a su despacho.

—Esto es una maldita broma—soltó Theodore indignado. Pero Lockhart había cerrado la puerta de su despacho.

Todo el mundo que conocía a Theodore Nott, conocían que el prefería la soledad al bullicio, él siempre estaba callado y tranquilo con algún libro; sin embargo, en todo el trayecto a la sala común no dejo de farfullar lo bajo que hogwarts había caído para contratar a un payaso de profesor, ni tampoco dejo de blasfemar contra el profesor Lockhart. Y como muestra de indignación, informo que no se molestaría en contestar el estúpido cuestionario. Por que si en algo Artemis debía de estar de acuerdo, es que aquel cuestionario no tenia nada que ver con Defensas Contra las Artes oscuras.

Para la siguiente clase, el profesor Lockhart recogió todos los cuestionarios que ojeo frente a la clase, Artemis no esperaba una buena nota ya que había contestado lo primero que se le ocurrió durante el desayuno de aquel día.

—Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila. Lo digo en _Un año con el Yeti_. Y algunos tenéis que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento _Paseos con los hombres lobo. _En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica. ¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden!

Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente. Theodore hizo un sonido de asco como Draco. Blaise estaba jugando con la varita, haciendo movimientos con esta en su mano, como un vaquero con una pistola siendo observado por Tracey y Daphne. Crabbe y Goyle estaban comiendo bocadillos que guardaron en su túnicas, Pansy se estaba arreglando el cabello en el espejo y, Artemis había decidido dibujar en un pedazo de pergamino.

—Estoy decepcionado señor Nott—dijo el profesor Lockhart—. No ha contestado nada.

—Mas decepcionado estoy yo…teniéndolo como profesor—susurro la ultima parte por lo que el profesor no le escucho, ya que dijo:

—Eso es bueno—Lockhart había recuperando la sonrisa—. La próxima vez mejorara.

El resto de la clase se la paso contándoles sobre uno de los pasajes de sus libros, con Artemis y Theodore preguntándole sobre sus hazañas de sus libros hasta que el profesor Lockhart se caso de repetir la misma línea «Esa respuesta la encentran en el libro» y los ignoraba. Artemis sabia que era culpa de Nott, por la forma en que deseaba hacerle quedar mal aunque no pudo dejar de notar lo nervioso que estaba el profesor cuando le respondía alguna pregunta o simplemente la enviaba a leer el libro para descubrir la respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba aquel valiente e inteligente mago del cual había escuchado y leído? Bueno, al parecer se había quedado en los libros, por que le profesor Lockhart no era nada fantástico. ¿Cómo podía haberlo admirado?

El jueves por la tarde, Artemis se arreglo para las pruebas de quidditch, Draco le había convencido de que se presentara con ellos aunque había dicho claramente que Flint no la dejaría entrar al equipo jamás en la vida. Al llegar al campo de quidditch solo había otros tres chicos que harían las pruebas, Hermione que estaba en las gradas les saludo desde lejos, había ido a darles animo.

Artemis no pudo dejar de sentir escalofríos por la forma en que Flint la miro cuando todos los candidatos formaron una fila. _Ya estas aquí, Artemis, inténtalo y sufre una humillación publica para luego irte con lo que te quede de dignidad. _Draco y Harry tenían mas posibilidades de salir de aquella situación sin burlas o incluso como jugadores del equipo a diferencia de ella.

—¿Por qué puesto han venido? —pregunto Flint con aburrimiento tarde.

Todos excepto Artemis y Harry venían por el puesto de buscador.

—Empezaremos por Potter y…Jones—dijo Flint quien le dedico una mirada sin mucho animo—. Muéstrenos lo que tienen…o que no tengan.

Artemis no pudo evitar ver como empezaron a murmurar sobre ella, conteniendo risas. _Definitivamente esto seria horrible_, pensó, pero no les haría tan fácil el que se burlaran de ella. Haría su mejor intento, aún cuando sabia que no entraría.

Harry y Artemis tuvieron que volar y esquivar al esto del equipo mientras se pasaban la _quaffle_, obviamente la ignoraron a ella a excepción de Harry que decidió perder mas de una oportunidad y le paso la _quaffle_ para que anotara. Aunque Harry fue muy amable y el resto la ignoraba, Artemis se mantenía alerta por que los golpeadores se habían empeñado en hacerle difícil la prueba. Las _bludgers _no paraban de ser lanzadas en su dirección o muy cerca de ella, y casi al final de la prueba Artemis vio como Flint le arrebato el bate a uno de los golpeadores y le lanzo una _bludger_ con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando descendieron, Artemis miro con rabia a Flint, aquello lo había hecho apropósito con la intención de tirarla de la escoba. Estaba roja de furia mientras veía a sus compañeros de casa burlándose.

—Lo has hecho bien—dijo Harry a su lado—. Esquivasteis perfectamente esa _bludger_ al final y anotasteis. He visto como se han quedado sorprendidos los otros.

Al menos sus amigos la apoyaban e intentaban darles animos a pesar de todo. _¿Cómo si de verdad pudiera entrar?_ Pensó Artemis, _lo único que quiero es irme y evitar mas humillación_. Lanzo una mirada a las gradas, en donde habían unas cuantas personas, seguramente el rumor de que una chica haría la prueba para quidditch se había esparcido y algunos decidieron acercarse a observar o burlarse.

Artemis no entendía como Draco le había convencido para que hiciera aquello, pero había sido muy astuto por que había logrado su objetico pese a su negación. La prueba de los buscadores fue mucho mas entretenida, sin _bludgers_ que intentaban tirarte, Artemis disfruto viendo como Draco superaba a los otros chicos. Dos de ellos eran unos perfectos idiotas en las escobas, parecían perdidos desde que se subieron a las escobas, aunque habían sido muy arrogantes y seguros sobre ganar el puesto, la realidad era diferente. La única competencia de Draco era un chico de sexto año, pero al final fue Draco quien consiguió la_ snitch._

—Es muy bueno—dijo Hermione—. Lo seria aún mas sino se distrajera tanto.

Era cierto que Draco se había distraído un par de veces, para saludarlos o observar que ocurría a su alrededor con el resto de los competidores, y aún así lo había hecho bien. Estuvieron en las gradas esperando las respuestas platicando sobre las pruebas, Artemis recibió algunos elogios que ella había negado rápidamente; lo había hecho terrible y no le había ayudado que el equipo la hiciera sufrir en el campo de juego.

Cuando Flint se lo llamo informo que le puesto de buscador seria de Draco, los otros chicos se fueron enojados e indignados.

—En cuanto a ustedes—dijo Flint—. Me parece que tienes un gran potencial, Potter. Serás cazador y…—Flint parecía enojado consigo mismo—. Jones, tu serás su suplente…

—¿Qué?

—Eso es todo—dijo Flint dirigiéndose solo a Draco y a Harry—. Pueden retirarse o irse a probar las túnicas no me importa. Les avisare cuando sea el entrenamiento.

—Lo logramos, estamos dentro—dijo Draco—. No esperaba otra cosa.

—Espera…¿qué? —dijo Artemis intentando procesar la información. ¿Acaso el chico mas sexista del mundo, que había declarado que ninguna mujer entraría al equipo mientras el fuera capitán, la había admitido?

—Felicidades—dijo Hermione—. Los tres han hecho un buen trabajo.

—¿El dijo que?

—Y tu que decías que no lo lograrías—le dijo Draco—. Ya veraz como con el tiempo se dará cuenta que no perteneces a la banca sino al campo de juego.

Artemis lo dudaba. Dudaba que Flint alguna vez la dejara jugar, la mirada de enojo en su rostro dejaba en claro que no le gustaba tenerla en el equipo. Entonces ¿por qué aceptarla?

Fueron a los probadores a ver las túnicas que necesitarían algunos ajustes para Draco y Harry, quienes eran los que jugarían, eran las antiguas túnicas de los anteriores jugadores por lo que eran demasiado grandes para ellos. Al final llegaron a la conclusión de que conseguirían sus propias túnicas de quidditch nuevas. Los muchachos quisieron quedarse un rato mas para jugar en el campo de juego con las escobas que Draco había traído de su casa. Artemis decidió regresar a contarle a Tom lo que había sucedido. Tom era su nuevo amigo, y era tan perfecto que era increíble que existiera; pero así era, sus recuerdos habían quedado en un diario que Artemis encontró en un viejo libro hueco de las cajas de beneficencia, Draco dejo que se lo quedara a pesar de que él creía una cosa muy tonta tener un diario. Artemis por otra parte estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado, en las pocas semanas que lo había conocido se había convertido en su mejor amigo, él la entendía perfectamente y siempre sabia que decir para animarla. No le había contado a nadie sobre él, ni siquiera a Hermione o Pansy, tal vez por que no deseaba que Hermione le dijera que extraño debía ser aquel objeto para poder contener los recuerdos de alguien y con ello causaría que Draco se preocupara, como Derek lo haría por sus hermanas. Y por alguna razón, no estaba segura de compartir a Tom con sus amigos y no creía que este lo quisiera.

_«Querido Tom_» escribió en el diario una vez que estuvo sola en su habitación. «_Nunca te imaginaras lo que ocurrió hoy_».

Las palabras brillaron antes de desaparecer en la pagina y fueron reemplazadas por otras:

«_Estoy ansioso por que me cuentes mi querida Artemis»._

El sábado por la mañana Harry se levanto temprano, aquel día tendrían practica de quidditch, así que él y Draco se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde ya estaban Marcus Flint y Adrian Pucey desayunando, poco a poco el resto fue llegando. Artemis también estaba ahí, por que a pesar de que no jugaría en los partidos tendría que practicar y por ello el profesor Snape les facilito un permiso para usar el campo aquel día. Harry estaba seguro que era por el profesor Snape que Flint había invitado a Artemis a unirse a la practica, por la forma en que cambio de parecer durante el día anterior al invitarla después de haberle dicho que su presencia no era necesaria por el momento. Harry no entendía cual era el problema de Marcus Flint con las chicas que deseaban jugar quidditch, no era solo un deporte para hombres y Artemis no era mala jugadora.

Estaba a punto de comer sus gachas de avena cuando varias lechuzas entraron al comedor cargando varios paquetes grandes y largos, Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando uno de esos paquetes aterrizo frente a él mientras el resto se amontono frente a Draco. Al leer la nota, se dio cuenta que era un regalo del señor Malfoy.

«_Señor Potter._

_Me he enterado que Draco, Artemisa y tu habéis entrado en el equipo, me alegra mucho por ti. Narcissa me pidió que te dijera que te esfuerzos mucho y que os desea suerte._

_Este es un pequeño obsequio para ti, por ser parte del el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin y por que al fin y al cabo, eres un amigo de la familia._

_Se despide,_

_ L. Malfoy »._

—¡No puedo creer lo que mi padre ha hecho!—exclamo Draco sonriendo—. No hay forma de que perdamos este año.

Harry lo miro sin comprender pero Artemis dio la respuesta.

—¡Tu padre nos ha regalado escobas!—dijo.

Efectivamente al abrir el paquete frente a él, había una nueva escoba y no cualquiera. Era la nueva Nimbus 2001.

—Tu padre no debió molestarse—dijo Harry que estaba sorprendido.

—Yo ni siquiera voy a jugar—susurro Artemis quien también había recibido una escoba—. No le dijisteis que solo soy una estúpida reserva.

—No conté cada mínimo detalle, Temis—dijo Draco se le indico a Flint que se acercara—. Mi padre que es un hombre caritativo, me ha pedido que os entregue estas escobas, que son exclusivamente para los miembros del equipo de quidditch.

Dicho eso, entrego el resto de las escobas menos una, que seguramente era la de él.

—Espero que le des nuestros agradecimientos a tu padre, Draco—dijo el capitán por los demás. Un momento después repartió las escobas pero faltaba una para uno de los jugadores.—Creo que falta una.

Harry estaba seguro que la mirada de Flint se dirijo hacia la escoba frente a Artemis, que seguía envuelta en el papel.

—No, son todas—dijo Draco releyendo la carta.

—Peregrine no tiene escoba—Flint seguía observando el paquete de Artemis—. Tal vez sea ese.

—Mmm…¿cuál? —Draco levanto la vista de la carta—. No, ese es de Artemisa. Mi padre seguro pensó que ella formaba parte del equipo, y no como una reserva. Ha enviado exactamente el numero de escobas para siete jugadores.

Draco se encogió de hombros mirando a Peregrine.

—Me parece que él tendrá que usar su propia escoba.

Flint no parecía contento y menos Peregrine, quien se mostro malhumorado de camino al campo sin dejar de murmurar sobre Artemis. Ella ignoraba las miradas de envidia y odio que recibía, los comentarios que se alcanzaban a escuchar. Pero su paciencia tenía un limite, y si aquello continuaba así, Harry no tardaría en ver a Artemis lanzando hechizos a todo el mundo.

—Tenias que convencerme de entrar al equipo…—dijo Artemis a Draco.

—Solo te tiene envidia—dijo Draco—. Que mas da si Peragran o como se llama, se quedo sin escoba.

—Me harán la vida imposible.

—No, al menos que quiere meter en problemas con el profesor Snape.

Artemis rodo los ojos.

—Snape—bufo—. Por supuesto, con solo mencionar su nombre podrían arrodillarse ante mi suplicando perdón… Seguramente fue por él que estoy medita en el equipo lleno de estúpidos…

—¿Disculpa?

—Tu sabes a quienes me refiero—dijo Artemis frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba en dirección a Peregrine—. Aunque podría decirse que tu eres el menos estúpido. Convencerme de entrar al equipo con un montón de sexistas…es algo estúpido.

Draco no pudo reclamar por que se encontraron con un problema al llegar al campo. El equipo de Gryffindor estaba ahí y, no tardaron en bajar en sus escobas apara enfrentarlos. Por supuesto que no había nada que los Gryffindors pudieran hacer, tenían una nota que autorizaba que podían usar el campo de quidditch.

—¡Ah! —dijo Flint—, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. «Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de _quidditch _debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»

—¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? —preguntó Wood, y parecía preocupado—. ¿Quién es?

Los muchachos se apartaron dejando ver a Draco, que parecía una miniatura junto a los demás. Sin embargo, resaltaba en el grupo con su postura confianza y orgullosa.

—Bueno, esto si que es inesperado—dijo uno de los gemelos un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Y con solo doce años? —dijo el otro.

—El jugador mas joven en décadas…

Y ante aquello, Wood seguía pareciendo preocupado y fue cuando sus ojos se fijaron en las escobas.

—¿Esas son….?

—El padre de nuestro buscador es un hombre con un gran corazón—dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aún más—. Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.

Solo cinco presentaron sus escobas. Cinco mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían «Nimbus 2.001» brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.

—Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado —dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya—. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas Barredora 5—, mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra.

Harry frunció el ceño. no le había gustado la forma de insultar a sus amigos. a su lado, Artemis parecía querer ocultarse para que nadie la viera, como si se avergonzara de ser vista con aquel equipo. Harry le entendía perfectamente, por que incluso el estaba avergonzado y molesto de la forma de actuar de Flint.

Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir. Draco volteo hacia ellos, estaba serio y calmado, pero parecía algo incomodo.

—Mirad —dijo Flint—. Invaden el campo

—¿Ustedes también? —Fred acaba de fijarse en ellos, que estaban un poco rezagados.

—¿Artemis? ¿Tu estas en el equipo? —dijo su gemelo tan sorprendido como parecía.

—De Harry no me hubiera sorprendido tanto pero tu, Artemis—dijo Fred—. Sin ofenderte.

Artemis no parecía ofendida sino incomoda con la situación. Harry alcanzo a ver como Wood los miraba a los tres, como si estuviera ante unos enemigos de cuidado; luego se retiraron refunfuñando al no poder hacer nada ante la nota de Snape.

El entrenamiento fue divertido, con las nuevas escobas, todos quisieron poner a prueba su capacidad y como Harry esperaba, el entrenamiento fue tan serio como en los partidos. Incluso Artemis podía esquivar las _bludgers_ mas fácilmente, a pesar del trato de sus compañeros parecía divertirse mientras se pasaban la _quaffle_ del uno al otro; anotaron un par de veces y rieron de algunas bromas que se hacían.

Un poco después se concentraron en Draco, por que era el jugador vital del equipo, por lo que Harry disfruto tranquilamente del entrenamiento aprendiendo a volar con la _quaffle_ y a pasarla de un jugador a otro con ayuda de Artemis; mientras el resto del equipo volaba alrededor de Draco para obstaculizarle su camino en busca de la _snitch_.

A lo lejos vieron la cabaña de Hagrid, y por la cual salía él acompañado de un hombre al que Harry reconocía muy bien.

—¿Ese no era Lockhart?—dijo Artemis.

Harry no respondió por que empezó a descender, no deseaba que el profesor lo alcanzara a ver y decidiera ir a verle para darle mas estúpidos consejos. Luego de terminar el entrenamiento, se cambiaron y fueron encontrarse con Neville y Hermione para ir a visitar a Hagrid. Flint no había permitido que invitaran a nadie de otra casa a ver el entrenamiento y sus amigos lo habían entendido sin molestarse.

Al llegar a la cabaña, llamaron a la puerta. Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor, pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendríais a verme... Entrad, entrad. Creía que sería el profesor Lockhart que volvía.

Hagrid estaba ocupado preparando un té. _Fang_, su perro jabalinero, llenaba a Harry de babas.

—¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, rascándole las orejas a _Fang_.

—Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo —gruñó Hagrid, quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera—. Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una _banshee _a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera.

Era muy raro que Hagrid criticara a un profesor de Hogwarts, y Harry lo miró sorprendido. Artemis y Draco lanzaron un par de carcajadas y Hermione, sin embargo, dijo en voz algo más alta de lo normal:

—Creo que sois injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y…

—Era el único para el puesto —repuso Hagrid, ofreciéndoles un plato de caramelos de café con leche—. Y quiero decir el único. Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. Ningún profesor ha durado mucho. Decidme —preguntó Hagrid—, ¿qué tal su semana?

Le contaron sobre las pruebas de quidditch en las que fueron aceptados en el equipo de Slytherin, Hermione solo hablo de las clases y Neville comento sobre las clases de Herbología, que eran sus favoritas.

—La profesora Sprout nos ha enseñado tantas plantas asombrosas toda la semana—contaba Neville—. El primer día nos mostro las mandrágoras.

Harry comió un par de caramelos de café con leche, que se le pegaron a los dientes y no podía separarlos.

—Harry —dijo Hagrid de repente, como acometido por un pensamiento repentino—, tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo. Me han dicho que has estado repartiendo fotos firmadas. ¿Por qué no me has dado una?

Harry sintió tanta rabia que al final logró separar los dientes.

—No he estado repartiendo fotos —dijo enfadado—. Si Lockhart aún va diciendo eso por ahí…

Pero entonces vio que Hagrid se reía.

—Sólo bromeaba —explicó, dándole a Harry unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, que lo arrojaron contra la mesa—. Sé que no es verdad. Le dije a Lockhart que no te hacía falta, que sin proponértelo eras más famoso que él.

—Apuesto a que no le hizo ninguna gracia —dijo Harry, levantándose y frotándose la barbilla.

—Supongo que no —admitió Hagrid, parpadeando—. Luego le dije que no había leído nunca ninguno de sus libros, y se marchó… Vengan conmigo quiero mostrarles lo que estoy cultivando. Les encantara.

En la pequeña huerta situada detrás de la casa de Hagrid había una docena de las calabazas más grandes que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Más bien parecían grandes rocas. Tras una pregunta de Hermione, vio como Hagrid miraba alrededor y les conto que tuvo un poco de ayuda, Harry inevitablemente vio el paraguas rosa; y tuvo la sospecha de que era ahí donde se encontraba escondida la varita que le era prohibido usar, por algo que ocurrió y que Hagrid no les quería contar.

La hora de comer no tardaba en empezar, por lo que se despidieron de Hagrid y regresaron al castillo. Durante el resto de la tarde se dispusieron a realizar la tarea. Dado que no deseaban hacer nada al día siguiente; Artemis se retiro antes por que se le olvido algo en su habitación. Hermione revisaba la tarea Neville mientras corregía algunos errores, Draco había estado leyendo uno de los libros para el trabajo de Binns cuando Harry se percato en la hora. Bajaron a cenar para luego retirarse a sus salas común, es aunque Harry tuvo que regresar a la biblioteca por que olvido uno de sus libros. Desafortunadamente, se encontró a Lockhart de regreso que lo entretuvo en su oficina con consejos inútiles o historias aburridas.

Estaba pensado en una buena excusa para irse de su despacho y en aquel momento oyó algo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el chisporroteo de las mortecinas velas ni con la cháchara de Lockhart sobre sus admiradoras. Era una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo.

—_Ven…, ven a mí…. Deja que te desgarre… Deja que te despedace… Déjame matarte…_

Harry dio un salto en su silla.

—¿Qué? —gritó.

—Pues eso —dijo Lockhart—: ¡seis meses enteros encabezando la lista de los más vendidos! ¡Batí todos los récords!

—¡No! —dijo Harry asustado—. ¡La voz!

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lockhart, extrañado—. ¿Qué voz?

—La… la voz que ha dicho… ¿No la ha oído?

Lockhart miró a Harry desconcertado.

—¿De qué hablas, Harry? ¿No te estarías quedando dormido? ¡Por Dios, mira la hora que es! ¡Es muy tarde! Ni lo imaginaba... El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad?

Harry no respondió. Aguzaba el oído tratando de captar de nuevo la voz, pero no oyó otra cosa que a Lockhart diciéndole que debía ser su ejemplo si algún día quería ser la mitad de famoso que él. Harry salió, aturdido de ahí y sin dejar de pensar en aquella voz.


	14. Madame Slytherin

Capitulo: Madame Slytherin.

* * *

Cuando llego octubre, el frío cubrió hogwarts, pero también de catarro. Muchos alumnos y profesores se enfermaron, la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. Su poción _Pepperup _tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas. Artemis que tenia mal aspecto y estaba mas pálida de lo normal; se había negado a ir pero no le quedo de otra cuando Draco sin avisa la llevo hasta la enfermería con ayuda de su primo Ethan, quien también estaba preocupado por ella.

—Les digo que estoy bien—gruñía Artemis mientras era llevada a rastras dentro de la enfermería. Su cabello era pelirrojo, por lo que Harry sabia que estaba enojada aunque no hacia falta ver su cabello, su tono de voz y la expresión en sus ojos lo decían claramente. No estaba contenta con la situación pero no podía hacer nada.

La hicieron tomar asiento en una de las camas cuando la señora Pomfrey se acerco, cortando los reclamos de Artemis. Y cuando regreso con la poción de _Pepperup_. Artemis no tuvo mas remedio que tomársela, enseguida por sus orejas empezaron a salir humo y al ser su cabellera pelirrojo, daba la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo. Estuvo el resto de la tarde en la enfermería por indicación de la señora Pomfrey, por lo cual no tuvo que asistir a la estúpida clase de Lockhart; Harry habría deseado enfermarse simplemente para saltarse esa clase. Aunque no deseaba volver a escuchar a Lockhart sobre como Harry llamaba la atención de una forma tan lamentable como desaparecer para que todos se preocupara por él, aunque dado el caso le hablaría de enfermarse para captar la atención o le hablaría sobre sus mejores remedios para curarlo.

La verdad Harry no deseaba saber nada de él.

Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos. Las practicas de quidditch no habían parado a pesar de ello, habían entrenado durante las tardes entre semana y durante las mañanas de los fines de semana; y solamente se cancelaban las practicas cuando el clima era demasiado tomentoso. Aquel sábado por suerte estaba simplemente nublado no había ni lluvia ni viento, el entrenamiento fue duro por que Flint los puso a practicar diferentes lanzamientos con la _quaffle_ y formas de esquivar, muchas de las cuales Harry estaba seguro que no estaban permitidas.

Artemis también había acudido al entrenamiento como siempre, solo que aquel día su autocontrol exploto, no soporto mas la burlas e insultos de Peregrine que le quito el bate al otro golpeador y le lanzo una _bludger_ con tanta potencia que casi lo derriba de la escoba. Flint, el capitán del equipo, lejos de parecer enojado como siempre que se trataba de Artemis pareció sorprendido mientras ella perseguía a Peregrine con el bate y le lanzaba las _bludgers_ en cada oportunidad que tenia. Draco había comentado que seria buena golpeadora, e incluso se detuvo a observa a Artemis dándole su merecido a Peregrine. Obviamente Flint tuvo que detenerla antes de que realmente le hiciera un daño grave a Peregrine, que en todo caso se merecía, e hizo que se fuera del entrenamiento antes para evitar mas problemas.

—Has visto a Fred y George durante la practica—dijo Draco mientras regresaban al castillo—. Los ve visto a lo lejos.

—Me pareció verlos pero no estaba seguro de que fueran ellos.

—Lo eran, nos estaban espiando, me parece que el equipo de Gryffindor esta preocupado por perder nuevamente la copa de quidditch este año.

—No deberíamos confiarnos—comento Harry recordando los partidos del año pasado—. Gryffindor es realmente bueno y no hablemos de Ravenclaw.

—Si, creo que debemos preocuparnos por Ravenclaw y sus estrategias, ellos podrían hacernos perder.

Cuando estaban a punto de atravesar la puerta a las mazmorras se detuvieron de golpe para luego apartarse, Sir Nicolás el fantasma de Gryffindor, atravesó la puerta.

Parecía absorto en una carta que llevaba en la mano y no dejaba de murmurar aldo de un centímetro.

—Hola, Nick —dijo Harry.

—Buenos días—murmuro Draco.

—Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Harry podía ver la puerta de caoba que llevaba a las mazmorras.

—Parecéis preocupado, joven Potter —dijo Nick, plegando una carta transparente mientras hablaba, y metiéndosela bajo el jubón.

—Igual que usted —dijo Harry.

—¡Bah! —Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante gesto con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia... No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto «no cumplo con las características». —A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro—. Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.

—Desde luego —dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón.

—¿Puedo preguntar sobre ese club que evidentemente no lo aprecia lo suficiente para permitirle acceder? —pregunto Draco tan cortes que casi ocultaba su curiosidad.

—Por supuesto, joven Malfoy, vera nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo. Sin embargo... —Nick Casi Decapitado abrió la carta y leyó indignado:

_Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los _

_Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos, _

_Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore _

Indignado, Nick Casi Decapitado volvió a guardar la carta.

—¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, muchachos! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore.

Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces y dijo después, en un tono más tranquilo:

—Bueno, ¿y a vos qué os pasa? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

Draco se giro hacia el con la ceja alzada.

—No—dijo Harry—. Solo estoy preocupado por mi primer partido de quidditch..

El resto de la frase de Harry no se pudo oír porque la ahogó un maullido estridente que llegó de algún lugar cercano a sus tobillos. Bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces. Era la _Señora Norris_, la gata gris y esquelética que el conserje, Argus Filch, utilizaba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes.

—Sera mejor irnos antes de que Filch llegue a castigarnos—dijo Draco mirando sus botas llenas de barro.

Y sir Nicholas no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con Draco, pero no corrían con suerte por que no habían atravesado la puerta cuando Filch los detuvo y sin mas remedio lo siguieron hasta su despacho. Por suerte divina, Peeves ocasiono un alboroto afuera al mismo tiempo que Draco había fijado sus ojos en una carta sobre la mesa. Dando un vistazo a la puerta por donde el conserje corrió a intentar atrapar a Peeves tomo la carta muerto de curiosidad donde leyó:

«EMBRUJORRÁPID»

Curso de magia por correspondencia

para principiantes

—Es un _squib_, no me sorprende que sea tan amargado—dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona—. Peor aún, él cree que eso del «EMBRUJORRÁPID»

servirá.

Intrigado, Harry abrió el sobre y sacó el fajo de pergaminos que contenía. En la primera página, la misma escritura color de plata con florituras decía:

_¿Se siente perdido en el mundo de la magia moderna? ¿Busca usted excusas para no llevar a cabo sencillos conjuros? ¿Ha provocado alguna vez la hilaridad de sus amistades por su torpeza con la varita mágica? _

_¡Aquí tiene la solución! _

_«Embrujorrápid» es un curso completamente nuevo, infalible, de rápidos resultados y fácil de estudiar. ¡Cientos de brujas y magos se han beneficiado ya del método «Embrujorrápid»! _

_La señora Z. Nettles, de Topsham, nos ha escrito lo siguiente: «¡Me había olvidado de todos los conjuros, y mi familia se reía de mis pociones! ¡Ahora, gracias al curso "Embrujorrápid", soy el centro de atención en las reuniones, y mis amigos me ruegan que les dé la receta de mi _

_Solución Chispeante!» _

_El brujo D.J Prod, de Didsbury escribe «Mi mujer decía que mis encantamientos eran una chapuza, pero después _

_de seguir durante un mes su fabuloso curso Embrujorrápid, ¡la he convertido _

_en una vaca!, Gracias Embrujorrápid,» _

_—_Harry olvídate de eso, aún tenemos tiempo de escaparnos de Filch.

Harry dejo metió los pergaminos y dejo el sobre nuevamente sobre la mesa antes de seguir a Draco que estaba espiando en el pasillo. Corrieron por el pasillo contrario a donde escuchaban ruidos y lograron oír sobre que Peeves había destrozado un armario evanescente. Filch parecía triunfante.

—¿No nos meteremos en mas problemas por escaparnos?

—No tiene pruebas con que acusarnos—dijo Draco—. Nadie nos vio, solo Sir Nicholas, y no creo que el nos delate para ayudar a Filch.

Decidieron bajar por el corredor y volvieron a las escaleras, salir de la conserjería sin ningún castigo era un récord.

—¡Harry! ¡Draco! ¿Funcionó?

Nick Casi Decapitado salió de un aula deslizándose. Tras él, Harry podía ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura.

—Convencí a Peeves para que lo estrellara justo encima de la conserjería de Filch —dijo Nick emocionado—; pensé que eso le podría distraer.

—Eso ha sido muy astuto—felicito Draco.

—¿Ha sido usted? —dijo Harry, agradecido—. Claro que funcionó, no logramos escapar de un castigo. ¡Gracias, Nick!

Se fueron andando juntos por las mazmorras. Nick Casi Decapitado, según notó Harry, sostenía aún la carta con la negativa de sir Patrick. Y su amabilidad y gratitud hicieron que iniciaran una conversación que acabo con la promesa de Harry de asistir a su cumpleaños de muerte junto a Draco y Artemis.

* * *

—¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —dijo Artemis intrigada—. Es que acaso eso existe.

—Al parecer si—dijo Draco—, y parecer ser un gran honor que nos invitaran. ¿Cuantas personas pueden decir haber ido a una fiesta como esta?

—-No creo que muchas—dijo Artemis—. ¿Cómo creen que será? Nunca había escuchado de cumpleaños de muerte.

—No creo que sea como mis fiestas de cumpleaños—dijo Draco pensativo—. Van a celebrar que cumplen un año mas de estar, bueno, muerto.

—¿Les dijo algo sobre Hermione o Neville?—pregunto Artemis—. ¿Creen que se molestaría Sir Nicholas si nos aparecemos con ellos?

—Yo creo que no—respondió sinceramente Harry—. Nick es realmente agradable y amigable, creo que estará contento de ver a mas personas.

—Y no olvidemos que tenemos que decirle a ese pomposo club de descabezados lo aterrador que es Nick—comento Draco leyendo el libro de Historia de la Magia.

—Cuando quiere puede serlo—dijo Artemis terminando de escribir el ensayo de pociones—. Recuerdan cuando le preguntamos por que era casi decapitado, fue aterrador y asqueroso la forma en que se nos mostro su cabeza colgando de su cuello.

—Si, recuerdo eso—dijo Harry.

—Nada agradable.

Cuando llego Halloween, ya estaban arrepentidos de haberse comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. El resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre; las enormes calabazas de Hagrid habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro, y corrian rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo.

—Lo prometido es deuda —recordó Hermione a Harry en tono autoritario—. Y tú le prometiste ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.

—Podemos disculparnos después, enviar alguna tarjeta o algo—dijo Draco—. Realmente parece que el banquete de Halloween será mejor que el anterior.

—Me has hablado de Slytherin y su comportamiento, como defiende el honor y valores éticos que tienen. ¿Acaso deshonraras a tu casa con esta falta moral y ética?

Draco estaba aturdido. ¿Acaba de chantajearlo? A él, Draco Malfoy. A uno de los mas populares e influyentes de Slytherin. Debía estar soñando.

—Muy bien, Hermione, has dicho tu opinión… —entonces su semblante cambio, era cómo si estuviera meditando algo—. Slytherin es honor y deber, ¿cómo pude haber olvidado algo así? Por supuesto solo he sugerido que le enviamos una tarjeta para disculparnos en caso que todos se echaran para atrás.

—No creo que lo hagamos—dijo Hermione con voz segura y firme.

—Ha sido una sugerencia, Granger.

—Entonces, ¿nos veremos en el vestíbulo para ir a la fiesta? —pregunto Neville.

—A las ocho en punto—confirmo Harry.

—Espero que la fiesta sea divertida.

—Yo igual.

Sin embargo la noche de Halloween no se resulto tan asombrosa como desearon. Harry, Draco y Hermione se encontraron en el vestíbulo, Neville había terminado en la enfermería y no tenían idea si le darían de alta o no; Artemis por otra parte no se apareció luego de esperarla, Snape estaba dentro del Gran Comedor al igual que Flitwick, por lo que no estaba en sus clases avanzadas de encantamientos o pociones; el profesor Snape le había informado que tomaría clases avanzadas debido a su gran habilidad para ambas materias.

—Tal vez, Artemis ya esta en la fiesta de Nick—dijo Hermione—. Seguramente pensó que ya estaríamos ahí.

Pero Artemis tampoco estaba en la fiesta. Que resulto ser la mas aburrida y con comida anti-vivos, sus estómagos rugían mientras observaban la mesa de comida; toda estaba echada a perder, con moho, gusanos o quemada.

Tenían frio, hambre y a ese paso estarían muertos de aburrimiento. Tuvieron que sufrir un ataque de llanto de Myrtle, un fantasma que rondaba los balos del segundo piso, antes de que saliera de ahí con Peeves corriendo tras ella para seguir burlándose mientras le tiraba cacahuates llenos de moho.

Una vez que conocieron al los miembros del club sin cabeza, aprovecharon para irse con la esperanza de alcanzar por lo menos un pudin. Sin embargo mientras subían, Harry lo oyó.

—_... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar... _

Fue la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído en el despacho de Lockhart.

Trastabilló al detenerse, y tuvo que sujetarse al muro de piedra. Escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo, al tiempo que miraba con los ojos entornados a ambos lados del pasadizo pobremente iluminado.

—Harry, ¿qué...?

—Es de nuevo esa voz... Callad un momento..

—_... deseado... durante tanto tiempo..._

—¡Escuchad! —dijo Harry, y Draco y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole.

—_... matar... Es la hora de matar..._

La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba. Al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía irse hacia arriba? ¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra?

—¡Por aquí! —gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran Comedor. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso. Draco y Hermione lo seguían.

—Harry, ¿qué estamos...?

—¡Chssst!

—¡Va a matar a alguien!—grito Harry, que no presto atención a las caras desconcertadas de sus amigos y apresuro el paso hasta el segundo piso.

No se detuvo hasta que doblo la esquina del ultimo corredor. Que estaba desierto.

A pasar de ello, había estado ahí. Hermione señalo había el muro donde algo brillaba en el espacio entre las dos ventanas; a la luz de las antorchas, había palabras pintadas de mas de un palmo de altura.

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

Y colgando de un lado, había algo que sus ojos no alcanzaron a ver y se acercaron al muro intentando no resbalarse por el agua en el piso. Los tres comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás.

La _Señora Norris, _la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.

Durante unos segundos, no se movieron. Luego Draco dijo:

—Debemos ir a avisarle a alguien.

—No deberíamos intentar... —comenzó a decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras.

—Olvídalo—dijo Draco—. Es preferible que nos vayamos a avisar, sino pensaran que hemos sido nosotros.

Pero fue tarde, el sonido de charlas y pasos a lo lejos indicaba que la fiesta había terminado y no tardaron en ser rodeados por ambos lados del corredor. Sin decir nada pero deseando ver el espectáculo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

Era Filch que se abría paso a empujones. En cuanto viera a su gata se enfadaría hasta no hacer pagar al culpable.

* * *

—Artemis.

Parpadeo sorprendida antes de voltear a ver la mano posada en su hombro. Al mirar a su alrededor se encontró parada a mitad de corredor que llevaba a la entrada oculta de la sala común.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—¿Pansy?

Artemis dio otra mirada a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría e intento ocultar el terror que sentía en aquel momento.

—Tenia otro compromiso—dijo—. Y luego me perdí

—Entonces no escuchasteis lo que ocurrió.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Artemis intentando controlar su voz.

—Es Harry—dijo Pansy—. Seguramente lo expulsen junto a Draco y Granger.

Pansy le conto como luego de salir del banquete de Halloween, vieron a unos de los prefectos regresar a buscar al director; así que fueron a ver que ocurría y se encontraron con que alguien misterioso que se hacia llamar el heredero de Slytherin dejo un mensaje en el cual amenazaba a sus enemigos diciendo que la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta. Y frente al muro con el mensaje habían estado Harry junto a Draco y Granger. La gata de Filch estaba muerta o algo parecido y los posibles sospechosos de tal acto eran las únicas tres personas en el momento.

—¡Imposible!—dijo Artemis. Hubiera deseado ir a la dirección, pero no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba la dirección y Pansy no la hubiera dejado ir.

Por suerte nadie fue expulsado aquella noche. Harry y Draco le contaron lo sucedido, habían salido de la fiesta de muerte de Nick y planeaban regresar a comedor para comer algo, cuando Harry había escuchado una extraña voz.

—Recuerdan la noche que regrese por que Lockhart me retuvo en su oficina hablando de tonterías, también la escuche pero, el no había podido escucharla.

—Como esta noche—dijo Draco—. Cuando ni Hermione ni yo, escuchamos nada.

—Pero la escuche—dijo Harry con firme—. Decía que mataría a alguien.

—¿Estas diciendo que escuchasteis una voz que nadie mas logro escuchar?

El asintió.

—¿Se lo contasteis a Dumbledore?

Harry negó y luego dijo:

—¿Creéis que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí?

—No —dijo Draco sin dudar—. Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.

—Podrían pensar que estas loco o que es un indicio de mala suerte—dijo Artemis con nerviosismo—. Pero yo diría que es extraño.

—Ustedes me creen, ¿verdad? —pregunto Harry de repente.

—Por supuesto —Draco fue el primero en responder—. Pero… tienes que admitir que parece raro…

—Debe haber una explicación a todo esto… ¿Vieron quien mato a la gata?

—No, cuando llegamos encontramos a la gata y ese mensaje. Y no esta muerta.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—La gata no esta muerta—dijo Harry—. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que la habían petrificado.

—¿Petrificado?

—Si, pero hay una antídoto—aseguro Draco con simpleza—. En cuanto lo tenga, la gata volverá a vagar por ahí buscando meternos en problemas.

—¿No los expulsaron?

—No, aunque le profesor Snape no parecía estar de nuestro lado aún cuando nos defendió junto a Dumbledore.

—Seguro estaba consternado por encontrarnos en la situación tan delicada—dijo Draco—. Se suponía que debíamos estar en el banquete no vagando por los pasillos.

—Tal vez ese mensaje tiene la respuesta a lo ocurrido—dijo Artemis con una mala sensación.

—Probablemente, ¿que era lo que decía? "La cámara ha sido abierta…" —dijo Draco—. Bueno, debe a ver otro lugar secreto en hogwarts.

—Creo que mi primo Derek me conto algo, una historia de terror sobre hogwarts o era lo que pretendía—les conto Artemis titubeante recordando aquellos momentos en que no se odiaban por estúpidos prejuicios—. Decía que hace años alguien creo una cámara en hogwarts, en la que habitaba un monstruo…que rondaba los pasillos de hogwarts durante las noches en busca de su próxima cena…por supuesto, seguramente no era verdad. El solo quería asustarme.

—También esta lo de "enemigos temed" ¿a que enemigos se refiere? ¿a los animales? …o a los _squib_.

—¿_Squib_? —pregunto Artemis sin entender.

—Filch es uno, lo reconoció abiertamente cuando estábamos hablando con Dumbledore. Creía que Harry y yo matamos a su gata por que el era un _squib_, y nosotros lo descubrimos—conto Draco.

—Eso explica muchas cosas, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes—dijo Artemis—. Y deteste que hagamos magia en los pasillos.

—Es tarde—señalo Harry observando por la ventana unos momentos después—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Aún así Artemis dio vueltas en la habitación mientras el resto de sus compañeras dormían. Intento recordar los eventos ocurridos antes de aparecer en medio del pasillo. Había estado lista para salir cuando Pansy la hizo dudar de ir con una ropa tan colorida a una fiesta de muerte; había avisado a los chicos que los alcanzarían en cuanto se cambiara de ropa. Una vez que estuvo vestida con la ropa mas oscura que encontró se había puesto la túnica y salido a su encuentro. Es ahí cuando ya no recuerda anda mas que despertar en medio del pasillo con Pansy junto a ella.

—Esto es peor de lo que imagine—se decía en voz baja con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro—. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Por suerte con lo ocurrido ni Draco ni Harry notaron su nerviosismo y ansiedad durante el rato que estuvieron hablando. Esto era peor que cuando despertó y encontró alguna plumas en su túnica. Se dejo caer junto a su cama, intentando calmarse y pensar positivo. Debía haber una solución, algo que explicara su extraño comportamiento como también los sucesos inexplicables que ocurrían.

Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la _Señora Norris_. Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen. Artemis le había visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el _Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower_, pero no había servido de nada: las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día. Ella también mantenía vivo el recuerdo, pero no precisamente por que le agradara la gata sino por que la túnica que llevaba puesta el día anterior estaba manchada con la misma tinta, de eso estaba segura.

Sabia que volvería a pasar, ya lo había visto pero no había logrado ver quien seria petrificado. Había pasado noches en vela con tal de no perder la conciencia de nuevo, pero aún así había fallado y había despertado con plumas en el dobladillo de la túnica. Esconder lo mal que la estaba pasando, tampoco servía, sus amigos se habían dado cuenta; por suerte Draco lo atribuyo a su amor por los animales y que la tragedia de la señora _Norris_ le afectaba. Hermione no se convenció con tal historia, pero estaba tan concentrada buscando algo en la biblioteca que no le presto atención.

Solo Tom entendía y comprendía lo que estaba pasando, y trataba de calmarla sobre que nada era su culpa, todo debía ser una coincidencia. Artemis esperaba que fuera eso pero no podía engañarse, se había visto caminar entre el gallinero de Hagrid y no se acordaba de haber hecho aquello, pero aún así las plumas estaba en su túnica como prueba de ello.

—Hola, Artemis.

Levanto la vista y saludo a Harry que acaba de llegar. Aquel día tal vez no despertaría preocupaciones, se había visto varias veces en el espejo para comprobar que parecía lo mas normal que podía.

—¿Donde están Draco y Hermione?—pregunto Harry cogiendo la cinta métrica y desarrollando su pergamino.

—En algún lugar de la biblioteca—dijo Artemis—. Hermione sigue buscando otro libro, no se que es lo que realmente busca. Draco fue a ayudarle, aunque realmente fue a averiguar sobre lo que se trae Hermione.

—Me he encontrado con Justin Finch-Fletchley—comento Harry de repente. Les conto como este lo esquivo y se había alejado a toda prisa de él.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —dijo Neville.

—Es obvio, ¿no?, Finch-Fletchley piensa que Harry es quien petrifico a la gata—dijo con pesar. Artemis se pregunto si todos la tratarían así o peor si se enterara de que tal vez, fuera ella la culpable. Observo a Harry, se notaba que no le agradaba la situación en la que estaba y sintió la necesidad de animarlo, después de todo por su culpa estaba en esa situación. —Eh, Harry. Olvídate de Finch-Fletchley, siempre has pensado que era un poco estúpido. ¿Por que te preocupa ahora? Nosotros sabemos que eres inocente y eso es lo que debería importar.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una débil sonrisa. Aún estaba preocupado pero ya no como antes.

—¿Qué quería, Snape? —pregunto Neville.

—Quería saber sobre lo que paso esa noche, pero le conté lo que dije ese día. Creo que no me creyó, pero me sugirió que debería apartarme de lo que sea que esta pasando y dedicarme a mis propios asuntos, como mis estudios…¿crees que el piense que yo…?

—¿Qué tu tienes algo que ver? —dijo Artemis escribiendo en su pergamino—No, mas bien solo quiere que te mantengas fuera de eso. Para que, bajo ninguna circunstancia te relacionen con lo que paso. Deberías escucharlo…

—Para evitar que te expulsen—dijo Draco llegando junto a Hermione. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry antes de coger una silla y ofrecérsela a Hermione; a pesar de que dio la gracias por el gesto y tomo asiento, parecía disgustada pero dispuesta a hablarles por fin sobre lo que la molestaba.

—No queda ni uno de los ejemplares que había en el colegio; se han llevado la _Historia de Hogwarts _—dijo mientras Draco tomaba asiento—. Y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas. Lamento haberme dejado en casa mi ejemplar, pero con todos los libros de Lockhart, no me cabía en el baúl.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —le preguntó Harry.

—Para lo mismo que el resto de la gente —contestó Hermione—: para leer la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Así que es eso lo que has estado buscando como loca—dijo Draco suspirando—. Le he enviado una lechuza a mi padre para ver si el sabe algo sobre eso, como también he escuchado sobre esa leyenda. Esperaba a que llegara la respuesta para contárselos.

—Yo también he escuchado a muchos hablar sobre esa leyenda—dijo Neville—. ¿Creen que sea cierta?

Nadie respondió.

—¿No será la leyenda de la que te hablo tu primo, Artemis?

Artemis recordó la historia de terror que su primo Derek solía contar. Pero era solo una historia, no había ningún monstruo, no uno realmente; solo era ella. Tal vez sus primos habían visto la maldad oculta en ella y decidieron apartarse por esa razón.

—Podría ser—contesto indecisa.

Hermione seguía seria y pensativa, por lo cual le sorprendió cuando se levanto con una mirada decisiva; que Artemis temió que la hubiera descubierto.

—Deben preguntarle al profesor Binns—dijo Hermione—. Tienen historia de la magia, ¿o no?

Todos intercambiaron miradas. Hasta aquel día nadie había interrumpido al profesor Binns en clase, ni siquiera para preguntar alguna duda sobre el tema que veían ni nada por el estilo. Por lo cual dudaron antes de que alguno se atreviera a interrumpirlo. Llevaba una media hora hablando cuando ocurrió lo insólito: Artemis alzó la mano.

El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido.

—¿Señorita...?

—Jones, profesor. Me preguntaba si quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Artemis sonrojada por la repentina atención que estaba recibiendo..

Blaise que estaba recostado sobre su pupitre, dio un respingo mientras se acomodaba totalmente interesado. Pansy quien había estado arreglándose en el espejo, levanto la vista.

El profesor Binns parpadeó.

—Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia —dijo con su voz seca, jadeante—. Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita John, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. —Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió—: En septiembre de aquel año, un subcomité de hechiceros sardos…

Balbució y se detuvo cuando Artemis hablo:

—Pero no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real. Entonces la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos debe tener alguna base ¿no lo cree?

El profesor Binns la miraba con tal estupor, que Artemis adivinó que ningún estudiante lo había interrumpido nunca, ni estando vivo ni estando muerto.

—Veamos —dijo lentamente el profesor Binns—, sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. —Artemis observo que el profesor la veía como si nunca antes hubiera visto bien a un estudiante—. Sin embargo, la leyenda por la que usted me pregunta es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda…

—Hablara—susurro Draco, al percatarse que todos estaba poniendo suma atención al profesor Binns.

—Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos… la Cámara de los Secretos…Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los _muggles_, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.

Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó:

—Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia _muggle_, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.

El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.

—Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores.

»Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara. El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto.

—Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió—. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos.

—Profesor…., cuándo dijo «el horror que contiene» la cámara ¿quiere eso decir que hay algo oculto en la cámara? —pregunto alguien de Ravenclaw.

—Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.

La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas.

—Pero ya les digo que no existe —añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes—. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo.

—Pero, profesor —comentó Blaise—, usted ha dicho que sólo el auténtico heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara. De tal manea que nadie más podría encontrarla.

—Tonterías, Zaborksi—repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado—, si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado….

—Pero, profesor —intervino Padma Patil de Ravenclaw—, tal vez todo el resto ha fallado por que seguramente se requiere emplear magia negra para abrirla…

—El hecho de que un mago no utilice la magia negra no quiere decir que no pueda emplearla, señorita Patati—le interrumpió el profesor Binns—. Insisto, si los predecesores de Dumbledore…

—Me parece profesor, que el uno debes estar relacionado con Slytherin para encontrar dicha cámara, en tal caso, Dumbledore no podría…—señalo otro Ravenclaw, pero el profesor Binns ya estaba harto.

—Ya basta —dijo bruscamente—. ¡Es un mito! ¡No existe! ¡No hay el menor indicio de que Slytherin construyera semejante cuarto trastero! Me arrepiento de haberles relatado una leyenda tan absurda. Ahora volvamos, por favor, a la historia, a los hechos evidentes, creíbles y comprobables.

Y en cinco minutos, la clase se sumergió de nuevo en su sopor habitual, sin prestarle atención al profesor Binns e intentando no quedarte dormido. Aún así Artemis no dejo de ver como los Ravenclaws susurraban entre ellos señalándolos.

La casa de Slytherin y Ravenclaw se habían llevado bien durante años, con una pequeña rivalidad por ser mejores en clases y al mismo tiempo era gracias a ello su amistad; apreciaban el conocimiento y la competencia. En cambio los tejones tenían un desprecio y desconfianza mal disimulado hacia ellos; la relación no eran tan mala como con Gryffindor, sus enemigos definidos y con los que tenían una rivalidad constantemente. En cambio los leones y tejones tenían una buena amistad al igual que con Ravenclaw; muy pocos en Slytherin se relacionaban con los tejones por su amistad con Gryffindor. Sin embargo, los Slytherins preferían mantener mas contacto con Ravenclaw, a pesar de su pequeña rivalidad; su relación con ellos era neutra, no era tan cálida o amistosa pero tampoco había una rivalidad constante o desprecio mal ocultado; aunque la desconfianza era inevitable. Pero a pesar de todo, podían ser muy buenos amigos de intentarlo. Por ello, se sorprendieron de que algunos de Ravenclaw los miraran acusadoramente o con una mirada calculadora; como si estuvieran buscando al supuesto heredero de Slytherin entre ellos.

La historia de Binns se propago por la escuela al final del día, Hermione y Neville ya habían escuchado de ella pero decidieron oír su versión. Neville no dudo de su palabra y les aseguro que no pensaba mal de ellos, por tora parte Hermione fue lo bastante amable para no comentar nada acerca de su fundador o de lo que hizo antes de retirarse; aún así, se notaba que no le agrado lo que escucho. Durante la cena hubo varias caras malhumoradas en la mesa de Slytherin, incluso Joan estaba molesta.

—Esa estúpida leyenda—dijo a Harry—. No trae mas que mala fama a Slytherin…

—¿No crees que sea verdad?

—No se, y no me interesa saberlo—declaro Joan jugando con su cabello—. Pero preferiría que no lo fuera, hogwarts no necesita a un monstruo rondado el castillo.

—¿Theodore, que es lo que sabes?— preguntó Blaise una vez que Farley se fue—. Tu lees mucho, eres un cerebrito, algo debes de saber.

—Lo que leí en Historia de la Hogwarts no es de gran ayuda—confeso Theodore—. La leyenda dice que Salazar efectivamente hizo una cámara secreta, el propósito es lo que ha sido objeto de discusión por muchos años.

»Pero en la cámara hay oculto un monstruo, uno tan terrorífico que nadie nunca ha visto, o si han tenido la infortunio nunca se les ha vuelto a ver. Salazar la oculto en algún lugar de hogwarts, que hasta ahora no se ha podido encontrar.

»Se cree que la magia negra o estar relacionado con Slytherin es lo esencial para encontrar dicha cámara. Pero hasta ahora son teorías que no han sido aprobadas, debido a que nadie ha podido encontrar dicha cámara. Nadie ha sabido con exactitud si realmente existe tal cámara o solo es una leyenda para hacer quedar mal al mismo Slytherin.

—De hecho—hablo Pansy con secretismo—. Mis padres creen que es cierta, son historiadores. Han investigado a cerca de muchas cosas, entre ellas figura esa leyenda—. Tomo aire y prosiguió—. La Cámara de los Secretos, efectivamente contiene un monstruo, no se sabe que es, pero Salazar seguramente no escogió a la ligera al monstruo que habita en dicha cámara. Se dice que debe tener algún simbolismo para él o eso piensas mis padres—hizo una pausa—. Muchos piensan que la entrada a la cámara se encuentra en algún lugar de las mazmorras, ya que el decidió ubicar ahí la sala común de Slytherin. Muchos hechiceros lo han intentado buscar, pero ningún ha tenido suerte. Y los descendientes de Slytherin, si encontraron dicha cámara, jamás revelaron su ubicación… Si, Salazar tuvo descendientes y vinieron a hogwarts como nosotros—dijo al ver las miradas que le dirigían.

—¿Pero dejaron que vinieran a estudiar aquí luego de esa disputa? —pregunto Harry.

Pansy asintió.

—Piensen en esto ¿por qué habría una casa en honor a un mago donde ya no era bienvenido?

* * *

Harry aún no podía sacarse aquella pregunta de la cabeza. ¿Qué sentido tenia tener una casa en honor a un mago que ya no era bien visto? Estaban regresando a la sala común con todos sus compañeros de segundo, hablando aún del mismo tema que en la cena cuando el barón sanguinario se apareció por una de las paredes del pasillo y les dedico una mirada profunda mientras hacia una seña con la cabeza y desapareció doblando el pasillo.

—Me pareció o que quiere que lo sigamos—dijo Blaise. Siguiendo a Theodore que rápidamente fue tras él. Los imitaron, bajaron corredores y escaleras para alcanzarlo hasta llegar a una parte del castillo que les era desconocida. Una amplia habitación o iluminada con candelabros de oro y adornada con bellas pinturas en las paredes y diferentes flores esparcidas en jarrares por toda la habitación; había un retrato en especial que resaltaba, el retrato de una mujer colgado en la pared de frente; tal alto como para ser una puerta, con cortinas a cada lado.

—Madame Slytherin—dijo el Barón mostrando sus respetos.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio. La mujer en el retrato era alta y esbelta, con sus cabellos dorados salpicados de blanco que se asomaban debajo del velo; sus ojos castaños mostraban serenidad y calma mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. Sus túnicas medievales no dejaban en duda en que época había vivido.

—Barón, me alegra tanto verlo—dijo la mujer en el retrato—. ¿Quiénes son sus acompañantes?

—Mi señora, déjeme presentarles a los jóvenes que se unieron a Slytherin durante el año anterior—el Barón Sanguinario los señalo con la mano—. Las señoritas Greengrass, Jones, Bulstrode, Parkinson y Davis.

A como fueron nombrando los apellidos las muchachas dieron un paso adelante para presentar sus respetos.

—Y estos son los señores Zabini, Nott, Malfoy, Potter, Crabbe y Goyle.

—No será el famoso Harry Potter, del que todos hablaban—dijo la mujer en el retrato—. El niño que vivió…

La mujer centro su mirada en él, lo estaba estudiando pero en ningún momento dirigió su mirada a su cicatriz como la mayoría de la gente solía hacerlo. Luego dirigió su mirada al resto, tan cálida como el mismo fuego.

—Que alegría tener visitas, Barón le agradezco por traerlos ante mi—dijo la mujer en el retrato.

—Permítame presentarla—el Barón se irguió adoptando una posición recta y seria y abandonando ese susurro ronco con el que solía hablar—. Les presento a Madame Adeline Hamilton de Slytherin.

—¿Usted fue…la esposa de Slytherin? —pregunto Daphne.

—La misma y única, querida—dijo Madame Slytherin—. Os confieso que estoy sorprendida de recibir tantas visitas, usualmente el Barón nunca trae tantas personas ante mi presencia.

»Y solo son aquellos que deseo conocer o que el Barón considera que serán de mi interés. Entonces, jóvenes, ¿qué os trae a todos aquí?

Harry vio como todos intercambiaron miradas, seguramente que responder: «seguimos al Barón», no era la respuesta correcta. Además, aún estaban sorprendidos de estar ante la misma señora de Slytherin.

—Me parece, Madam—dijo Artemis dando un paso hacia adelante—. Que el Barón a considerado que seriamos de su interés dado lo que ocurre en hogwarts.

»La historia sobre Salazar Slytherin y la cámara de los secretos, de la cual el profesor Binns nos ha relatado esta mañana. En la cual, con todo respecto, muestra a Slytherin como un sangre purista declarado que dejo en hogwarts a un monstruo para aniquilar a todo nacido de _muggles._

—La historia se repite una vez mas—dijo Madame Slytherin—. Primero cuando Salazar se fue, luego hace cincuentas años cuando por fin se libero al monstruo en ella.

—¿Entonces si hay un monstruo?

—La cámara existe.

—Me parece, Barón, que no los has traído ante mi para que disipe sus dudas—dijo la señora que no les prestaba intención—. Puedo preguntar, ¿que hacen aquí entonces?

—Algunas de sus divagaciones me parecieron que serian de su interés—dijo el barón en un susurro—. Recuerdo haber escuchado sobre las intenciones de la creación de tal cámara o el por que del que la casa de Slytherin no hubiera sido eliminada tras la partida del fundador.

—Eso es mas interesante—dijo Madame Slytherin sonriendo—. Os ruego que me habléis de sus teorías. Siempre es interesante escuchar las conclusiones de mentes brillantes, de gustarme, prometo contarles la verdadera historia.

Luego de media hora discutiendo las teorías que habían hablando cuando salieron del comedor, la señora Slytherin pidió silencio y se levanto de la butaca donde había estado sentada toda la conversación. Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott tuvieron que cesar su discusión sobre el supuesto regreso de Salazar Slytherin a hogwarts.

—He de confesar que nunca había escuchado tales divagaciones, ni siquiera hace cincuenta años—. Madame Slytherin estaba sonriendo complacida—. La ultima vez solo escuchaba patrañas sobre nacidos de _muggles_ recibiendo su merecido o cualquier comentario sobre la supremacía de la sangre. Nunca escuche mas tonterías que aquella vez que se abrió la cámara…

»Estoy complacida de que esta generación sea diferente. Mas inteligente y menos prejuiciosos. Muchos grandes magos han tenido sangre mezclada o han sido nacidos de _muggles_. Lo único que me molesta es que las costumbre de los magos se van perdiendo con el paso de los años debido a aquellos que desconocen sobre ellos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que esperaron a que continuara hablando.

—Efectivamente Salazar se disputo con los otros fundadores, creía en la supremacía de la sangre debido a su desconfianza en los _muggles_—sus ojos no parecían estar fijos en nadie de aquella habitación—. En aquel entonces sufríamos de la mas terrible y brutal cacería de brujas y magos. Fueron tiempos difíciles para todos nosotros.

»La disputa se arreglo con el tiempo, después de que Salazar abandonara el castillo. En parte se debió a mi y a que Salazar lejos de las paredes del castillos pudo observar lo que realmente ocurría a su alrededor.

»La mayoría de los amantes _muggles_ preferían la muerte a revelar la verdad. Mi padrastro _muggle_ fue uno de los cuales prefirió la horca a revelar la ubicación donde mi madre, mis hermanas y yo nos ocultábamos. No todos fueron tan nobles, pero fueron muy pocos los que entregaron a sus amantes a la hoguera.

La mujer empezó a caminar entre retrato y retrató, hasta de tenerse en uno que mostraba un jardín de flores.

—Los que nacían en familias _muggles_ y poseían magia, eran ocultos para salvarlos, el amor es mas fuerte que el mismo miedo; y así lo comprendió después Salazar—sus ojos mostraron un brillo que pocos retratos tenían, el pintor que la había pintado, logro captar la esencia de sus ojos inteligentes—. Volvió a hogwarts en su ultima etapa de vida con mas tolerancia hacia aquellos con familia _muggle_.

»Pero esa parte en la historia se perdió. Salazar había cambiado pero eso no convenció a toda la comunidad mágica y, aún recuerdo que los fundadores lo recibieron con brazos abiertos como si aquella disputa nunca hubiera sucedido. Incluso Godric le organizo una bienvenida aquella noche para hacerles saber a los alumnos que los cuatro fundadores estaban junto nuevamente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que solo se cuenta de la partida de Slytherin? —dijo Pansy—. Nadie nunca habla en la historia sobre su regreso.

—Algunos cabeza huecas, sangre puristas que tomaron a Slytherin como ejemplo para su campaña y que creían que toda aquella tolerancia no era mas que farsa, difamaron su imagen con el paso de los años—hablo con voz cansada—. Llegando a la actualidad, donde aún la casa de Slytherin conserva mala fama por un error del pasado. Hay cosas que uno no puede cambiar.

—La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta antes ¿no es asi? —dijo Artemis—. Hace cincuenta años, ¿sabe quien fue el culpable en aquella ocasión?

—Depende de a que culpable te refieres—dijo la mujer regresando a su retrato—. Hubo dos culpables en aquella ocasión dado los acontecimientos: el falso y el verdadero. Aunque es imposible que sea el mismo de hace cincuenta años, no hay forma de que regresara a hogwarts.

—Madam, ¿quién fue?

—Temo que no puedo revelarles eso—dijo Madame Slytherin con severidad—. Deberían ir a dormir, pero prométanme que no olvidaran las viejas costumbres que antes habían entre la comunidad mágica.

Todos el mundo se levanto del tapete donde se habían sentado y se despidieron de la mujer del retrato pero cuando buscaron al Barón para les ayudara a llegar a la sala común desde ahí, este ya no estaba en la habitación, de todas formas no fue necesario. El retrato se abrió como una puerta y los condujo al pasaje de la sala común, hasta ese momento Harry se percato que en la pared había una puerta escondida que conectaba con la habitación donde se encontraba Madame Slytherin.

La sala común estaba casi desierta. ¿Cuanto tiempo habían estado con la señora Slytherin? No lo sabia, pero ahora, Harry podía sentirse mejor. No quería pensar que Salazar Slytherin era un malvado mago, y que odiaba a los hijos de _muggles _simplemente por no creerlos dignos de aprender magia.


	15. La bludger loca

Capitulo: La bludger loca.

* * *

Draco no estaba contento con la respuesta de su padre. En vez de resolverle sus dudas, le añadió mas. ¿Por qué le pedía que mantuviera un perfil bajo y que tampoco se le ocurriera bromear sobre el tema? Como si el fuera a hacerlo, bueno, ya lo había hecho. Solo Hermione y Neville no encontraron aquello gracioso; por diferentes razones, Neville le parecía aterrador y Hermione creía que era insensible. Como si Filch o su gata alguna vez se habían tocado el corazón cuando debían castigar a algún alumno. Esos dos solo se querían el uno al otro, y estaba muy claro ahora con todo lo ocurrido; el conserje mantenía el recuerdo de la señora _Norris_ tan vivo como podía, para que nadie olvidara que él era su principal enemigo si llegara a pillar al culpable.

Y aún no dejaba de amenazarlos con la mirada cuando se los encontraban por los pasillo. Él no estaba convencido como Dumbledore de que Harry y él fueran inocentes; era eso, o aún no olvidaba su astuto escape de la conserjería cuando los abandono por ir tras Peeves.

En su defensa, Draco podía decir que aprovecho la situación a su conveniencia. De todas formas, el director no iba a aprobar un estúpido castigo por llenar con un poco de barro los pasillos en un día tormentoso; no después de ver lo que el conserje solicitaba como castigo. Era un poco bárbaro lo que Filch deseaba que el director aprobara, ni siquiera un inepto como Dumbledore aprobaría que dos niños fueran colgados por los pies del techo.

Y todo por un poco de barro. Además, ¿ese no era el trabajo de Filch?, por algo era conserje en aquella escuela, pero al parecer, Filch no comprendía del todo su papel en hogwarts. Se pasaba el tiempo buscando a quien meter en problemas, ese sin duda, era su pasatiempo favorito.

Draco debía mantenerse fuera de su radar, por que Filch lo tenia en la mira luego de lo que paso con la señora _Norris_. Detestaba a la gata, pero no llegaría a matarla o petrificarla; un buen susto era lo que se merecía para que dejara a los alumnos en paz.

Observo a Hermione, al otro lado de la mesa, redactando su trabajo de transfiguraciones. Ella definitivamente lo reñiría si sabia lo que estaba pensando. Podía incluso imaginarse su respuesta:

—Hechizar a un inocente animal. Como se te ocurre, Draco—chillaría Hermione—. Ni siquiera la señora _Norris_ se merece eso.

Sin embargo, la idea sonaba demasiado tentadora y no pudo evitar sonreír. De todas formas no servía de nada, la gata de Filch estaba petrificada por lo que no tenia caso pensar en formas de asustar a esa gata amargada.

Termino de leer la carta por segunda vez, esperando encontrar algo que valiera la pena. Pero no había información valiosa.

Bueno, algo quedaba claro, el monstruo era real. Su padre no dejaba de pedirle mantenerse a salvo por consideración a su madre, y que ni se le ocurriera ir tras el culpable sino deseaba una muerte dolorosa.

No entendía del todo a su padre, le decía que el culpable era peligroso pero le daba a entender que no sabia quien era. Tal vez, por el simple hecho de lograr petrificar a una gata bajo las narices de Dumbledore y sin que este pudiera hacer algo al respecto, era motivo de preocupación. Quien fuera el culpable, era muy bueno manteniéndose oculto, sin duda no seria fácil de averiguar quien era. Por lo que Smith, por obvias razones, estaba descalificado pese a lo que Harry creía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto Hermione—. ¿Malas noticias?

—No, para nada—respondió doblando la carta—. Es solo que mi padre ha respondido.

—¿Te ha contado algo?—Hermione se inclino interesada en la información que podía contener la carta.

—Nada—dijo Draco guardando sobre con la carta en su túnica.

—¿Nada?

—Nada valioso, Hermione—le respondió golpeando la mesa con los dedos—. Aunque esta claro, que el heredero de Slytherin es peligroso y debemos mantenernos apartados a no ser que deseemos morir.

—¿Tu padre sabe quien es?

Era lo mismo que Draco se preguntaba. Y luego de leer la carta mas de tres veces, llego a una simple conclusión.

—No, pero me temo que él tiene una idea de cuan peligroso este puede ser—dijo Draco.

Hermione pareció preparada para bombardearlo de preguntas de las cuales, estaba seguro que no tenia respuesta o que simplemente no desearía contestar.

—No preguntes, Granger—advirtió—. Por que no tengo las respuestas que deseas.

Y llegando en el momento indicado, Harry y Neville se acercaban con algunos libros para realizar el trabajo de pociones.

—Perfecto. Empecemos el trabajo del profesor Snape.

* * *

La cámara hacia sido abierta antes, no había forma de que ella fuera la culpable ¿o si?. Artemis no sabia que pensar, al principio con todo la perdida de memoria, plumas y tinta en su túnicas había creído que se había vuelto loca o que tenia una especie de alter ego. Ahora con la historia que conto madame Slytherin, no estaba segura de ser la culpable tras la petrificación de la señora Norris; tal vez Tom tenía razón y era una simple coincidencia.

El golpe de un libro al cerrar hizo que Artemis diera un respingo recordando donde estaba. Como todo los días, se encontraban en la biblioteca para terminar los deberes; aquello fue un habito que Hermione les obligo a adquirir o que simplemente venia incluido en su amistad. Artemis había llegado un poco tarde pero se había puesto a realizar los deberes bajo el ojo critico de todos, cada vez era mas difícil ocultar su estado de animo; sino encontraba la forma de mantenerse en una calma total, su metamorfosis la delataría muy pronto. Por suerte, Neville siempre estaba ahí, como su apoyo moral, también para ayudarla a pasar desapercibida o para respaldar sus mentiras frente a sus amigos.

—Pero ¿quién podría ser? —dijo Hermione con voz tranquila, como si continuara una conversación que hubieran estado manteniendo. Artemis observo a todos con discreción y vio que ellos parecían tan sorprendidos como ella; eso la tranquilizo, Hermione solía hacer aquello algunas veces; que si estabas lo suficientemente distraído, realmente creías que te habías perdido parte de la conversación—. ¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los _squibs _y los de familia _muggle_?

—Pensemos —dijo Harry con simulado desconcierto—. ¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de familia _muggle _son escoria?

Miró a Hermione. Hermione miró hacia atrás, poco convencida.

—Si te refieres a Smith...

—¿Ese él heredero de Slytherin? —dijo Draco con desprecio—. No me hagas reír, además, odia a Slytherin mas que nada. Aunque puede tener información, después de todo es descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff, seguramente el conocerá al heredero.

—¡Incluso conocería hasta la ubicación de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo Neville.

—Bueno —dijo cautamente Hermione—, supongo que puede ser.

—Pero ¿cómo podríamos descubrirlo? —preguntó Harry; en tono de misterio.

—Habría una manera —dijo Hermione hablando despacio, bajando aún más la voz como si no se atrevía a decir lo siguiente—. Por supuesto, sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peligroso. Calculo que quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta normas del colegio.

Artemis observo a Hermione y recordó en aquella visión que había tenido sobre ella en el baño de Myrtle. No le iba a gustar lo que ella tenia que decir.

—Adelante, cuando quieras puedes contarnos o deseas esperar a que alguien mas quede petrificado—dijo Draco.

—De acuerdo—repuso fríamente Hermione—. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrar en la sala común de Hufflepuff y hacerle a Smith algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros.

—Pero eso es imposible —dijo Harry, mientras Draco reía.

—Al menos que te refieras a que Artemis vaya a interrogar a Smith.

—No es mala idea, pero no, no me refiero a eso—dijo Hermione—. Aún cuando Artemis cambiara su rostro, su voz seguiría siendo la misma y Smith adivinaría la treta.

—Enserio, Hermione, para ser una listilla. Este ha sido tu peor plan—dijo Draco riendo.

—No, no lo es —repuso Hermione—. Lo único que nos haría falta es una poción _multijugos_.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron a la vez Harry, Draco y Neville.

—Snape la menciono en una de sus clases—dijo Artemis, por fin participando en la conversación.

—No recuerdo esa clase. Pero, ¿que hace esa poción? —dijo Draco interesado.

—Esa poción lo transforma a uno en otra persona. ¡Pensad en ello! Nos podríamos convertir en cinco estudiantes de Hufflepuff. Nadie nos reconocería. Y seguramente Smith nos diría algo. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo esté alardeando de ello con sus amigos en la sala común de Hufflepuff.

—¿No es peligroso?—pregunto Neville—. ¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre convertidos en cinco chicos de Hufflepuff?

—El efecto se pasa después de un rato —dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese inconveniente—, pero lo realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Snape dijo que se encontraba en un libro llamado _Moste Potente Potions _que se encuentra en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

Solamente había una manera de conseguir un libro de la Sección Prohibida: con el permiso por escrito de un profesor.

—Será difícil explicar para qué queremos ese libro si no es para hacer alguna de las pociones.

—O usamos tu capa, Harry—sugirió Draco—. Entramos a la biblioteca y tomamos el libro.

—Y arriesgarse a que los encuentre el heredero y su monstruo; o peor que Flint los descubra y los expulsen—dijo Hermione.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea, Granger?

—Creo —dijo Hermione— que si consiguiéramos dar la impresión de que estábamos interesados únicamente en la teoría, tendríamos alguna posibilidad...

—Ningún profesor cuerdo nos dará el permiso—dijo Draco—. Debería ser uno realmente idiota.

* * *

En la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Lockhart sacó de nuevo a Harry, para ayudarlo en su interpretación del pasaje de su libro; esta vez para representar a un hombre lobo. Si no hubiera tenido una razón muy importante para no enfadar a Lockhart, se habría negado. En las mesas de en medio del aula Draco y Artemis intentaban con toda su determinación no reírse de él. Pero parecía un reto imposible. Por otro lado, a Harry le alegraba ver a Artemis sonreír, había estado rara durante demasiado tiempo, siempre distraída, nerviosa y con ojeras debido a la falta de sueño; Draco no había querido preguntarle aún, pero si Artemis seguía así no dudaría en hacerlo. Harry estaba igual de preocupado por ella, algo debía estar abrumándola pero parecía que Neville era el único que sabia sobre ello, debido a las miradas que compartían y el tiempo que pasaban juntos, y Neville no planeaba decir nada. Draco había intentado sonsacarle la información a Neville pero este no dio brazo a torcer.

—Aúlla fuerte, Harry (eso es…), y en aquel momento, creedme, yo salté (así) tirándolo contra el suelo (así) con una mano, y logré inmovilizarle. Con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta y, reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo _Homorphus_; él emitió un gemido lastimero (venga, Harry…, más fuerte…, bien) y la piel desapareció…, los colmillos encogieron y…se convirtió en hombre. Sencillo y efectivo. Otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amenaza mensual de los hombres lobo.

Sonó el timbre y Lockhart se puso en pie.

—Deberes: componer un poema sobre mi victoria contra el hombre lobo Wagga Wagga. ¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de _¡El encantador!_

—Si ese es el premio—susurro Draco—. No vale la pena esforzarse…

—¿Dónde esta Hermione? —pregunto Artemis dejando de reír.

—Seguro viene en camino. Pero si no llega a tiempo, tu la remplazaras.

—No quiero ser yo quien le pida la estúpida firma—dijo Artemis—. Además, es Hermione quien tiene la hoja del permiso.

Esperaron a que todos se fueran, Hermione apareció con Neville cuando el ultimo alumno abandonada el salón.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione asintió. Se acercó a la mesa de Lockhart con un trozo de papel en la mano. Harry, Draco, Neville y Artemis iban detrás de ella.

—Esto... ¿Profesor Lockhart? —tartamudeó Hermione—. Yo querría... sacar este libro de la biblioteca. Sólo para una lectura preparatoria. —Le entregó el trozo de papel con mano ligeramente temblorosa—. Pero el problema es que está en la Sección Prohibida, así que necesito el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Estoy convencida de que este libro me ayudaría a comprender lo que explica usted en _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos _sobre los venenos de efecto retardado.

—¡Ah, _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_! —dijo Lockhart, cogiendo la nota de Hermione y sonriéndole francamente—. Creo que es mi favorito. ¿Te gustó?

—¡Sí! —dijo Hermione emocionada—. ¡Qué gran idea la suya de atrapar al último con el colador del té...!

—Bueno, estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá mal que ayude un poco a la mejor estudiante del curso —dijo Lockhart afectuosamente, sacando una pluma de pavo real—. Sí, es bonita, ¿verdad? —dijo, interpretando al revés la expresión de desagrado de Draco—. Normalmente la reservo para firmar libros.

Garabateó una floreteada firma sobre el papel y se lo devolvió a Hermione.

—Así que, Harry —dijo Lockhart, mientras Hermione plegaba la nota con dedos torpes y se la metía en la bolsa—, mañana se juega el primer partido de _quidditch _de la temporada, ¿verdad? Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿no? He oído que eres un jugador fundamental. Yo también jugué en el equipo de mi casa cuando estuve en hogwarts. Fui buscador, de hecho. Me pidieron que entrara en la selección nacional, pero preferí dedicar mi vida a la erradicación de las Fuerzas Oscuras. De todas maneras, si necesitaras unas cuantas clases particulares de entrenamiento, no dudes en decírmelo. Siempre me satisface dejar algo de mi experiencia a jugadores menos dotados...

Harry hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta y luego salió del aula a toda prisa, detrás de Artemis, Neville, Hermione y Draco.

—Es increíble —dijo Hermione, mientras examinaban la firma en el papel—. Ni siquiera ha mirado de qué libro se trataba.

—Porque es un idiota—dijo Draco—. Dije que solo un idiota se tragaría nuestra mentira, y ya lo han visto.

—El no es un idiota —chillo Hermione, mientras iban hacia la biblioteca a paso ligero.

—Ya, porque te ha dicho un par de palabras bonitas—se quejo Draco—. Yo también podría hacerlo, no es tan difícil dado que Lockhart puede hacerlo.

Bajaron la voz al entrar en la envolvente quietud de la biblioteca. La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, era una mujer delgada e irascible que parecía un

buitre mal alimentado.

—_¿Moste Potente Potions?_—repitió recelosa, tratando de coger la nota de

Hermione. Pero Hermione no la soltaba.

—Desearía poder guardarla —dijo la chica, aguantando la respiración.

—No hablaras en serio—dijo Draco arrebatándole el papel para entregárselo a la señora Pince—. No te enojes, Granger, te conseguiré otra firma si eso es lo que quieres.

La señora Pince levantó el papel a la luz, como dispuesta a detectar una posible falsificación, pero la nota pasó la prueba. Caminó orgullosamente por entre las elevadas estanterías y regresó unos minutos después llevando con ella un libro grande de aspecto mohoso. Hermione se lo metió en la bolsa con mucho cuidado, e intentó no caminar demasiado rápido ni parecer demasiado culpable. Cinco minutos después, se encontraban en uno de los aulas vacías.

Hermione abrió con cuidado el _Moste Potente Potions, _y los cinco se encorvaron sobre las páginas llenas de manchas de humedad. De un vistazo quedó patente por qué pertenecía a la Sección Prohibida. Algunas de las pociones tenían efectos demasiado horribles incluso para imaginarlos, y había ilustraciones monstruosas, como la de un hombre que parecía vuelto de dentro hacia fuera y una bruja con varios pares de brazos que le salían de la cabeza.

—¡Aquí está! —dijo Hermione emocionada, al dar con la página que llevaba por título _La poción multijugos_. La pagina estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas. Harry imploró que la apariencia de dolor intenso que había en los rostros de aquellas personas fuera fruto de la imaginación del artista.

»Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca —dijo Hermione, al mirar la receta—. Crisopos, sanguijuelas, _Descurainia sophia _y centinodia —murmuró, pasando el dedo por la lista de los ingredientes—. Bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estudiantes, podemos conseguirlos. ¡Vaya, mirad, polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo..., piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana..., eso también será peliagudo... y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —dijo Neville con nerviosismo.

—¡Eso!—dijo Draco contrariado—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos»? No pienso beber ni un cabello de los estúpidos amigos de Smith.

—De momento, todavía no tenemos que preocuparnos porque esos ingredientes los echaremos al final.

—Aunque hay que meditar sobre los ingredientes mas difíciles—recordó Artemis—. No serán fáciles de conseguir, y no creo que los consigamos.

—Sin ponerte a pensar cuantas cosas vamos a robar, Granger. ¿Donde rayos conseguiremos piel de serpiente boreana africana en tiras?

—Arbórea—corrigió Artemis.

—Lo que sea. ¿Que planeas que hagamos Granger? No creo que estén en el armario de los estudiantes, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Forzar los armarios privados de Snape? Es una locura.

Hermione cerró el libro con un ruido seco.

—Bueno, si vais a acobardaros los cuatro, pues vale —dijo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal—. Yo no quiero saltarme las normas, ya lo sabéis, pero pienso que aterrorizar a los magos de familia _muggle _es mucho peor que elaborar un poco de poción. Pero si no tenéis interés en averiguar quien es el heredero, iré derecha a la señora Pince y le devolveré el libro inmediatamente.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín!—dijo Draco haciendo ademanes exagerados—. Me equivoco o nos estas persuadiendo para romper las reglas… No creí vivir para ver este día.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

—Esta bien, Granger. Será como tu digas—dijo Draco—. Pero lo que sea que vamos a echar a la poción, será mejor que solo sea cabello no pienso beber otra parte de su cuerpo, como uñas.

Neville asintió febrilmente.

—Pero ¿cuánto nos llevará hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, cuando Hermione, satisfecha, volvió a abrir el libro.

—Bueno, como hay que coger la _Descurainia sophia _con luna llena, y los crisopos han de cocerse durante veintiún días…, yo diría que podríamos tenerla preparada en un mes, si podemos conseguir todos los ingredientes.

—¿Dentro de un mes? —dijo Draco—. ¡Para entonces tendremos un par de petrificados! —Hermione volvió a entornar los ojos amenazadoramente, y él añadió sin vacilar—: Aún así, no tenemos otro mejor plan como el de Artemis colándose… Esta bien, Granger, ha iniciar con tu poción que tomara mas tiempo con tal de tenerte contenta.

* * *

El sábado en la mañana todo el mundo estaba emocionado por el partido, todo el mundo deseaba ver que tan bien jugarían Potter y Malfoy. Las serpientes les deseaban lo mejor a Harry y Draco. Pansy fue un tanto pesimista cuando les dijo: " _Solo tened cuidado de las _bludgers_, no vaya a ser que los dejen fuera de juego…¡Suerte!_". A pesar de eso, el animo estaba arriba en la mesa de las serpientes, parecía que no había duda sobre que Slytherin ganaría aquel juego; después de todo, tenían Nimbus 2001.

—¿No desayunaras? —pregunto Draco.

—No quiero nada.

—¿Seguro?

—No tengo hambre.

—Debes desayunar, Harry—dijo Artemis sirviéndole un par de salchichas con un poco de arroz—. No debes ir a jugar con el estomago vacío. Yo no voy a jugar así que no importa.

Había estado en vela toda el resto de la noche llorando, luego de que perdiera la conciencia. Cada vez se volvía peor, y no solo eso; por fin adivino quien seria el petrificado. Odiaba sus visiones como odiaba sus pesadillas, pero de alguna forma estas le mostraron quien se encontraría en peligro. Tenía que asegurarse de que Colin Creevey estuviera advertido su peligroso destino. Aquello le había quitado por completo el apetito.

Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en pleno empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de _quidditch_; hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta. Dirigió palabras de animo a Harry y a Draco, antes de dirigirse a las gradas pero Artemis no tenia suerte, en su camino se topo con Smith.

—Pobre de Slytherin—se burlo Smith—. No hay duda que este año perderán con el dúo patético. Digo dúo y no trio, por que se que no jugaras. Solo eres la calienta bancas.

Sus estúpidos amigos se reían.

—Si ya terminasteis tengo cosas que hacer.

—Claro, tienes que empezar desde temprano, esa banca no se calentara sola—dijo Smith con una mirada malvada— . Me sorprendió que el trol de Flint te dejara entrar, pero entonces recuerde que eras la ahijada de Snape. Solo así se explica que dejaran entrar a una bobalicona al equipo.

—Déjala en paz.

Neville estaba tras ella junto con Hermione.

—Pero si es uno de los miembros del club perdedor. Neville Tongbottom.

—No vale la pena, Neville—dijo Artemis quien no deseaba que Neville hiciera algo estúpido por ayudarla.

Dejaron atrás la risotadas de Smith y sus imbéciles amigos. Tuvieron que separarse dado que apoyaban a equipos diferentes, por lo que Artemis se dirigió a las gradas de Slytherin. Luego de recibir la mirada Neville, que le indico que se dio cuenta de que otra vez estaba tan mal como la ultima vez; no deseaba tener que hablar de ello nuevamente con él, pero pensó en Colin y estuvo de acuerdo que tenia que advertirle por medio de Neville. Pansy también pareció darse cuenta de su estado de animo, cada vez era mas difícil ocultarlo, especialmente cuando uno es metamorfomago. Su cabello se destilaba de su brillante rosa anaranjado a un rosa-gris opaco; tomaba parte de su concentración mantenerlo del brillante rosa para parecer normal. Luego estaba su piel que parecía cada vez mas pálida.

—Hablaremos después—dijo Pansy con seriedad—. No me gusta como te ves.

Artemis la ignoro, pero incluso ella sabia que no podía esquivar a Pansy durante mucho tiempo; debía encontrar alguna excusa para su extraño comportamiento y apariencia. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Blaise entregarles una pancarta a Crabbe y Goyle que alzaron, esta decía: «Potter &amp; Malfoy. ¡Slytherin esta con ustedes!». Sonrió mientras agitaba el banderín, debía olvidar sus preocupaciones y apoyar a sus amigos en su primer partido.

El partido empezó en cuanto la señora Hooch sonó el silbato. Empezó muy bien para Slytherin que anoto cinco veces seguidas sin darles oportunidad a Gryffindor de anotar. Poco después empezó a llover, aunque a los aficionados del quidditch no les importaba el agua, las letras aún brillaba con intensidad en la pancarta, que solo por magia no se habían despintado. Lee Jordan grito: «Slytherin en cabeza por seis a cero.» Mas gritos por parte de Slytherin, Pansy y Millicent se abrazaban saboreando la victoria. Harry había logrado su tercera anotación, estaba claro que era un buen jugador y sobre la escoba en que estaba, daba mejores resultados. Por otro lado, estaba Draco buscando la snitch pero tendía a distraerse un poco observando al resto jugar al igual que Katie Bell. Una _bludger_ atravesó el campo con rapidez dirigiéndose hacia Harry, por suerte unos golpeadores de Slytherin la desvió hasta que la bludger regreso a su ataque por Harry.

—Parece que Potter esta teniendo dificultades—pregunto Pansy viendo con los binoculares.

—Algo anda mal—hablo Theodore mientras los golpeadores se mantenían cerca de Harry.

Y un minuto después, la profesora Hooch sonó el silbato y el juego se detuvo, el equipo de Slytherin se reunió rápidamente. Seguramente para decidir que hacer, Artemis espero en el suspenso, no le gustaba lo que ocurría; estaba dividida sobre detener el juego aunque eso suponía perder o seguir aún a costa de que Harry pudiera salir lastimado. Suspiro. Dolería que perdieran el primer partido, esperaba que Flint por una vez en su vida fuera racional.

—¿Qué pasa, Artemis?

Se había parado de golpe con un muy mal presentimiento. El partido no podía continuar, de ninguna forma pero sabia que el estúpido de Flint no le importaría que uno de sus cazadores estuviera siendo perseguido por una _bludger_ si aquello le costaba la victoria. Era un idiota.

El partido se reanudo, con los goleadores volviendo a su trabajo y abandonando a Harry, que se aparto del resto y ascendía cada vez más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzones. Artemis pensó, que ella en su lugar, estaría algo mareada por todas esas vueltas. La lluvia no dejaba que viera bien lo que sucedía en el campo de juego, y en aquel momento alcanzo a ver que Harry estaba boca abajo para lograr evitar otra violenta acometida de la _bludger_.

—¿Pero que rayos esta haciendo, Harry?—dijo Blaise riendo, la mayoría en todo el estadio hacia lo mismo. Harry hacia piruetas de los mas extrañas y graciosas.

—Parece un tonto—dijo Pansy.

—No le queda de otra, tiene que evitar esa _bludger_ a como de lugar—hablo Artemis—. De otra forma, ya habría estado fuera de juego desde hace rato.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron de sus rostros cuando se percataron en aquel detalle y de dieron cuenta de que alguien había manipulado la _bludger_. Entonces Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula floritura en el aire para evitar la _bludger_. Harry escapó, pero la _bludger _lo seguía a un metro de distancia. Artemis no espero mas.

Salió corriendo escuchando los gritos de euforia mientras el partido continuaba. La señora Hooch entendería la situación a diferencia de Flint, aunque parecía que la mayoría estaban ciegos, por que nadie hacia algo al respecto, ni la misma señora Hooch movía un dedo. ¡Una _bludger_ no persigue ni ataca a nadie continuas veces simplemente por que sí! Estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando escucho a Slytherin en estallar en victorias y a Lee Jordan quejarse; el partido había terminado pero eso no quería decir que la _bludger_ se detendría, apresuro el paso y en cuanto llego al final de los escalones, corrió directo hacia el campo esperando con ello llamar la atención de la arbitro. Para cuando llego a mitad del terreno de juego, Harry estaba descendiendo en picado hasta que choco contra el barro y salió rodando.

—¡Harry! —grito desesperada corriendo en su dirección—. ¿Harry? —se arrodillo junto a él.

—¿Estas bien, Harry? —Draco acababa de descender.

—Se desmayo—declaro Artemis colocando la cabeza de Harry sobre sus piernas—. Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.

—Sin duda, me pareció que vomito algo antes caer—dijo Draco y entonces observo algo dorado en su mano buena—. Creo que casi se traga la snitch por error.

—Creí que la habías atrapado.

—La atrape—afirmo Draco—. Luego cuando declararon que ganamos, la solté para poder quitarle el bate a Peregrine y ayudar a Harry. Pero fue un poco tarde.

El equipo pronto los rodeo para observar a Harry inconsciente en el barro, seguidos de sus compañeros de Slytherins que mostraban mas preocupación que los mismo miembros del equipo; por ultimo Hermione y Neville se llegaron de la nada con sus rostros muertos de preocupación.

—¡Ganamos!—dijo Flint sonriendo, su sonrisa se borro cuando capto la mirada fulminante de Artemis y Draco—. Perdónenme por querer ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

—Creo que el profesor Snape viene en camino—dijo Hermione.

—¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! —escucho a alguien que acaba de llegar.

Pero no era el profesor Snape, era Lockhart. Que se abrió paso hasta Harry.

El profesor se inclino sobre Harry, y fue en ese momento que Harry reacciono, abriendo los ojos observo al profesor.

—¡Oh, no, usted no! —gimió.

—No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud alrededor. Aunque Artemis intuyo, que Harry estaba lo suficiente consiente para saber lo que decía—. Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo.

—¡No! —dijo Harry—, me gusta como está, gracias.

Intentó sentarse, pero el dolor debía ser terrible por que volvió a caer. Estaba tan desesperado por zafarse de Lockhart que intentaba sentarse a pesar del dolor, Artemis tuvo que ayudarlo e intento disuadir al profesor de dejar todo en manos de la soñera Pomfrey.

—No quiero que hagas fotos, Colin —Harry alzo la voz al oír el familiar clic de la cámara de Colin.

—Vuelve a tenderte, Harry —dijo Lockhart, tranquilizador—. No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces.

—¿Por qué no me envían a la enfermería? —masculló Harry.

—Si, profesor. Madame Pomfrey sabrá que hacer —dijo Artemis empapada—. Esta es su área. Debe dejarle esto a alguien profesional, como la señora Pomfrey. Y no a un novato o aficionado como usted.

—Créame, señorita Jones, que soy un profesional—dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde jade—. Apartaos.

—No… ¡no!

Harry se quejo al mismo tiempo que Lockhart estaba revoleando su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry.

—¿Qué ocurre?

El profesor Snape acaba de llegar, muy tarde, lo vio resoplar con disgusto mirando a Lockhart. Cuando Artemis regreso la mirada a Harry, ahogo un grito, el brazo de Harry parecía gelatina. No tenia huesos.

—¡Ah! —dijo Lockhart—. Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocurre esto. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa.

—Pero le ha desaparecido los huesos—dijo Snape con su voz glacial—me parece, si no me equivoco, que el señor Potter esta peor…Malfoy, Zabini llevadle a la enfermería.

—Buena idea, profesor Snape. La señora Pomfrey podrá…, esto…, arreglarlo un poco.

Ambos muchachos pasaron los brazos de Harry por el hombro y después lo tomaron con la mano que tenían libre por la parte trasera de la capa. Artemis, Hermione y Neville los siguieron de cerca, al girar la cabeza observo a los gemelos Weasley batallando con la _bludger_, que casi asesina a Harry, para meterla de nuevo a la caja donde pertenecía. Cuando llegaron con la señora Pomfrey el delis de Lockhart no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—¡Tendríais que haber venido enseguida aquí! —dijo hecha una furia y levantando el triste y mustio despojo de lo que, media hora antes, había sido un brazo en perfecto estado—. Puedo recomponer los huesos en un segundo…, pero hacerlos crecer de nuevo…

—Pero podrá aparecerlos de nuevo ¿no? —dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.

—Desde luego que podré, pero será doloroso —dijo en tono grave la señora Pomfrey, dando un pijama a Harry—. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche.

Artemis, Hermione y Neville aguardaron del otro lado de la cortina que rodeaba a Harry mientras este era ayudado por Draco y Blaise a vestirse. Pero lo mas difícil para los tres chicos fue embutir el brazo que parecía goma dentro dela manga, no paraban de quejarse obre ello.

—¿Te sigue pareciendo tan fabuloso el profesor Lockhart, Granger?—le dijo Draco a través de la cortina,—. Por que no se tu, pero así no se compone un brazo.

—Cualquiera puede cometer un error —dijo Hermione—. Y ya no duele, ¿verdad, Harry?

—No —respondió Harry—, ni duele ni sirve para nada.

—Lockhart si que se supero—escucharon a Blaise—. No creí que pudiera hacer algo peor luego de los duendecillos. Mi error. Lo siento por ti, Harry.

Artemis, Hermione, Neville y la Señora Pomfrey cruzaron la cortina. La señora Pomfrey llevaba una botella grande en cuya etiqueta ponía _«Crece-huesos»_.

—Vas a pasar una mala noche —dijo ella, vertiendo un líquido humeante en un vaso y entregándoselo—. Hacer que los huesos vuelvan a crecer es bastante desagradable.

Y Artemis no dudo de ello ante la cara de Harry cuando tuvo que beber tal poción. Tocio y resoplo un par de veces mientras escuchaban a la señora Pomfrey criticar los deportes peligrosos y a los profesores ineptos, hasta que se retiró; dejándolos que ayudaran a Harry a beber un poco de agua.

—Hay cosas que saben peor…—dijo Neville—. Alégrate, tú equipo ha ganado.

—Y no te ahogasteis con la _snitch_ que casi te comes—recordó Draco.

—Se apareció de repente—se excuso Harry.

—Nunca olvidare la cara de Smith—recordó Draco con regocijo—. No se lo creía. Pero nosotros ganamos.

—Me gustaría saber cómo trucó la _bludger _—dijo Hermione intrigada, una vez que Blaise se fue, para ir informarle a los demás de que Potter estaba bien.

—Podemos añadir ésta a la lista de preguntas que le haremos después de tomar la poción _multijugos _—dijo Harry acomodándose en las almohadas—. Espero que sepa mejor que esta bazofia…

—También lo espero—dijo Draco.

En aquel momento, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la enfermería. Sucios y empapados, entraron para ver a Harry los demás jugadores del equipo de Slytherin.

—Así se hace, Malfoy—le dijo Flint—. ¡La cara de Wood cuando ganamos! Nunca se borrara de mi memoria.

—No solo la de él—dijo uno de los cazadores—. La de todo el equipo de Gryffindor.

—Este año, no solo será nuestra la copa—dijo Peregrine—, sino que será nuestro y el mejor año en la historia de Slytherin.

—Y todo gracias a estos dos, nunca vi a nadie anotarle a Wood de esa manera, Potter. ¡Que astucia!

Habían llevado pasteles, dulces y botellas de zumo de calabaza; se situaron alrededor de la cama de Harry, y ya estaban preparando lo que prometía ser una fiesta estupenda, cuando se acercó la señora Pomfrey gritando:

—¡Este chico necesita descansar, tiene que recomponer treinta y tres huesos! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!

Sin poder reclamar, abandonaron la enfermería. Fue mas fácil deshacerse de Draco y Hermione de lo que espero Artemis, estaban discutiendo sobre Lockhart, por lo que se logro escabullir mientras Neville estaba distraído intentando detenerle la pelea verbal. A estas alturas, Neville debería comprender que era mejor dejarlos pelear hasta que alguno obtuviera la razón o se cansaran de hablar.

Tiro la túnica empapada a un lado y se dejo caer contra la pared. El baño estaba silencioso, eso era un logro o muy extraño, dependiendo de la forma como uno lo quisiera ver. Se desato la bufanda y la dejo caer en sus piernas.

Estuvo un rato mirando la pared hasta que lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al recordar lo sucedido. No importaba que hiciera, no podía hacer nada para impedir perder parte de su vida en lapsos de tiempo, en los que no recordaría lo que había hecho. Realmente se estaba volviendo loca y no podía impedirlo. ¿Seria culpa de la adivinación o de todos esos libros sobre la materia que estudio? De alguna forma sabia que esa no era la respuesta, pero eso la hacia sentir aún mas miedo; porque sin respuesta que respaldara su perdida de memoria solo quedaba la opción de estar enloqueciendo. ¿Qué era lo que hacia que no recordaba? ¿Mataba pollos simplemente por que sí? Tenia tanto miedo que se volviera lo suficientemente loca para olvidarse de quien era. Entonces estaría totalmente perdida. Todo sus sueños no se cumplirían, olvidaría a sus amigos y familiares, tal vez simplemente no los reconocería. Estaría internada en San Mungo de por vida, sin poder salir nunca y ser una persona normal, y lo peor, es que tal vez no se daría cuenta de ello.

Y así, tendría que ir a casa de su abuela, se lo había prometido pero tenia miedo de que en su estancia perdiera la memoria e hiciera cosas raras o lo que sea que hacia que no lograba recordar.

—¿Quién esta ahí? —dijo una voz molesta. De la pared apareció Myrtle, era el fantasma que solía rondar aquellos baños; todos la conocían como Myrtle la llorona.— Oh. Solo eras tu. ¿Qué te ocurrio?¿Por qué lloras esta vez?

Ver a Myrtle siendo agradable con alguien era algo que nadie en la escuela imaginaba, pero Artemis había logrado simpatizar con ella luego de tantas peleas, gritos e insultos que intercambiaron.

De alguna forma Myrtle y ella habían tenido experiencias similares, en vida Myrtle fue humillada por sus compañeras como Artemis lo era por Smith.

—No quiero hablar de ello—logro decir entre lagrimas.

—Ha sido Smith quien te ha vuelto a insultar, he escuchado como habla de ti—dijo Myrtle flotando frente a ella—. Era la misma forma en como hablaban de mi. Pero yo hice pagar a Olive Hornby luego de mi muerte, oh pero ella estaba arrepentida.

—Seguro que si—dijo Artemis sollozando.

—¿No quieres contarme lo que te sucede? Puedes confiar en mi, no le diré a nadie.

—Lo se Myrtle, te lo agradezco, pero no deseo hablar de ello—dijo Artemis lo mas cortes mientras se abrazaba las piernas y escondía el rostro.

—Tal vez podría ayudarte—sugirió Myrtle—. A Olive Hornby le di un escarmiento para que jamás me olvidara.

—No creo que funcione en mi caso—murmuro Artemis con pesadez—. Mejor dime Myrtle, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, supo que algo malo había ocurrido. Se apoyo con los codos en la cama y observo a su alrededor. Aún era temprano, y las chicas seguían dormidas en sus camas. Solo Pansy parecía estar en una extraña posición, sentada pero recostado a un lado en su propia cama; como si hubiera estado esperando por alguien pero se hubiera quedado dormida. Se pregunto si no habría estado esperando por ella para presionarla a revelar aquello que la atormentaba; la había estado evitando el día anterior. Había visto brevemente a Draco y a Hermione, en cambio se había pasado la tarde con Neville, luego de que la encontrara cuando se alejaba del baño de Myrtle. Había sido tan amable como siempre, le había dado animos e había intentado que se sincerara y le revelara la verdad. Artemis no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo de no ser por que tenia miedo que una vez que le revelara la verdad, él la odiara tanto como odiaba a Bellatrix Lestrange. Se limito a calmarlo y esquivar el tema, luego Neville antes de irse le había regalado una rana de chocolate.

—Siempre me regalan una cuando me quieren hacer sentir mejor—había dicho Neville—. Y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

No volvió a ver a Neville en el resto la tarde, de hecho, no recordaba casi nada después de aquella despedida. Y eso nunca era bueno. Solo había una explicación, Creevey estaba petrificado y de ser así, sus peores miedos se cumplirían.

Se levanto sin hacer el menor ruido, Artemis no quería despertar a Pansy y tener que dar explicaciones en aquel estado. No quería ver a nadie. Una vez que se cambio por ropa limpia, salió apresuradamente de la habitación temiendo que Pansy se despertara. Por suerte, Draco no estaba rondando por la sala común, por lo que salió de esta sin que nadie la detuviera.

Durante la comida, por fin se apareció, había pasado la mañana vagando por los alrededores de hogwarts hasta que encontró a Hagrid, que la invito a tomar el té. A decir verdad, fue una gran distracción y por fin descubrió que eran aquellos caballos tan raros que jalaban de los carruajes, y él por que nadie mas los veía. E incluso Hagrid la llevo a visitarlos ante el entusiasmo que mostro, realmente le alegro saber que aquello no fue producto de su imaginación; al parecer él los estaba domesticando y era el único en toda gran Bretaña que se atrevía a hacer algo así. No le sorprendía a Artemis que Hagrid hiciera algo peligroso. Su mañana realmente mejoro hasta que conoció a aquella niña, había llegado a visitar a los _Thestrals_ como ellos pero aquella niña no se dejo engañar por la buena actuación de Artemis; o estaba realmente emporando tanto que no podía engañar o esa chica era muy perspicaz. Le había dicho la verdad como si fuera algo tan simple, y aquello le había sorprendido.

¿Cómo había sabido que ella estaba sufriendo por las petrificaciones?

Luna Lovegood, era una muchacha singular a pesar de lo que había escuchado sobre ella. Era llamada _Lunática_, por que era una niña rara y diferente; siempre hablando de cosas sin sentidos y haciendo a todo el mundo sentirse incomodo con su gran sinceridad. Y Artemis había presencia su sinceridad de primera mano para afirmar aquello, pero había visto su bondad cuando le sugirió que no se preocupara debido a que las petrificaciones no eran su culpa como ella misma creía. ¿Cómo descubrió aquello? No tenia ni idea, pero en los pocos minutos que paso fueron suficientes para que Lovegood conociera todo sobre ella, o al menos, así lo sintió Artemis.

Si, quiso alejarse de aquella niña lo mas rápido posible, pero a la vez deseo acercarse para conocerla mejor y entender aquella extraña personalidad. Para ser una Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, no era lo que se esperaría de un alumno de aquella casa, aunque admitía que era bastante inteligente para su edad, además de ser muy buena viendo a través de las personas.

No deseaba encontrársela bajo ninguna circunstancia cuando estuviera con sus amigos, o estaría en problemas en cuanto Lovegood comentara algo sobre lo que descubrió sobre ella. No estaba del todo segura que Lovegood adivinara el por que de su sufrimiento o de aquella culpabilidad, pero era lo bastante inteligente para averiguarlos (de proponérselo), si es que aún no la había descubierto. Lo único que le alegro es que Hagrid malinterpretará todo y no entendiera a fondo las palabras de aquella niña, para no hacer preguntas que Artemis no deseaba contestar.

Fue durante la comida que Draco y Harry le comentaron lo sucedido con Creevey, además de descubrir quien había hechizado la _bludger_ para que atacara a Harry.

—Entonces el elfo quería protegerte y lo único que se le ocurrió era enviándote moribundo a casa de tus tíos dado que su plan para que te regresaras en el tren no funciono.

—Básicamente.

— Seguro que dijo protegerte y no matarte—cuestiono Artemis.

—Lo mismo me pregunte—dijo Draco—. Su forma de ayudar a Harry es de lo mas peligroso.

—Acerca de Colin Creevey, realmente no quedo evidencia sobre el culpable.

—No. Fue petrificado cuando iba a visitarme—recordó Harry—. Y aunque hubiera tomado una foto del culpable, la evidencia se derritió, no quedo nada.

—Y nuestro _adorado_ director, no tiene ni idea tampoco.

—El dijo algo muy raro, le dijo a la profesora McGonagall que la cuestión no era _quien_ sino _como_.

—¿A que se refiere con ello? —pregunto Artemis.

—No lo se, ni la profesora McGonagall pareció comprender al profesor Dumbledore.

—El problema aquí es que ha habido otra petrificación y esta vez resulto ser una persona—dijo Draco—. No deberíamos vagar por ahí con semejante peligro. En especial tu, Artemis, que siempre te desapareces. ¿Donde estabas ayer?

—Estaba con Neville.

—Antes de eso. Por que Neville estaba conmigo y Hermione cuando desaparecisteis.

—No me apetecía escucharlos pelear por tonterías.

—Pero ¿donde estabas?

—La torre de astronomía tiene una linda vista.

—¿Y que hicieron tu y Neville?

—Lo ayudaba en pociones como siempre, sino recuerdas, Neville tiene problemas con esa materia.

—Y yo se que el a mejorado con tu ayuda.

—Cuando alguien esta ahí para guiarlo no tiene dificultades, pero tiende a equivocarse cuando trata de hacerlo solo por que no confía en si mismo. Y hace de su poción un desastre. Casi un desastre.

—Pero, ¿toda la tarde?

—Neville es un poco torpe pero con un gran determinación—dijo Artemis frunciendo el ceño—. Y a todo esto, por que tantas preguntas.

—Me preocupo por ti—dijo Draco—. No he querido mencionarlo, pero desde que iniciaron las clases has estado muy rara. Apenas comes, duermes y siempre estas distraída. Te desapareces a cada rato sin decir nada, y cada día luces un poco mas enferma, apenas hablas con nosotros e incluso Pansy esta preocupada. Y solo quiero deseo saber que ocurre contigo para ayudarte.

—No me ocurre nada—dijo Artemis.

—Solo estamos preocupados—hablo Harry.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias, y si no fuera así y no deseara compartírselos, deberían respetar mi decisión—dijo Artemis a la defensiva—. Yo no voy cuestionándote Draco la verdadera razón por la que no soportas a Lockhart. Ni a ti Harry, voy preguntándote que es lo que Lockhart realmente te dice cuando hablas a solas con él.

Observo a ambos que se mantuvieron callados.

—Por que entonces, no me dejan en paz.

Se retiro del comedor, después de todo no tenia apetito luego de enterarse de que Colin Creevey fue petrificado la noche anterior. Y lo único que había deseado desde que escucho la noticia era poder retirarse a sufrir en privado, y Draco le había dado la excusa perfecta para ello. Aunque a la vez, la había hecho sentir mal, no estaba realmente enojada con ellos por preguntar, era normal que lo hiciera cuando ella actuaba tan raro; desea contarles pero no podía, eso le dolía tanto como a ellos. Pero tenia un terrible temor de que en vez de sentir lastima la odiaran, por que Artemis había sido quien petrifico a Creevey y lo había confirmado aquel día; si se hubiera mantenido cuerda aún hubiera habido esperanza para ella. Pero no era así, y había que aceptarlo, tenia que averiguar que era lo que la había provocado aquello. Antes de aquel año era una chica normal, sin problemas de memoria y una chica feliz; que había hecho que se volviera loca o que atacara sin razón aparente.

Tal vez el mensaje en la pared podría darle alguna pista. Solo tal vez.


	16. El secreto del diario

Capitulo: El secreto del diario.

* * *

—De nuevo en la biblioteca—dijo Neville sentándose frente a Artemis—. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Todo lo que hable sobre adivinación, adivinadores y cosas extrañas relacionadas—respondió Artemis cerrando el libro.

—¿Y aún no encuentras lo que buscas?

—No. No esta simple lo que quiero saber—dijo Artemis para luego cambiar el tema—. ¿Cómo les va con la poción?

—Podría decir que muy bien, Hermione se encarga de todo y solo confía en Draco para ayudarla a prepararla.—dijo Neville—. Por lo que Harry ayuda a Draco y yo ayudo a Hermione, simplemente le acerco los ingredientes que me señala. No quiero estropear la poción.

—Has mejorado mucho, Neville, deberías saberlo—dijo Artemis—. Tus pociones no son perfectas, pero no son un desastre.

—Gracias—dijo Neville—. ¿Aún no harás las paces con los otros?

—No—dijo Artemis tan rotundamente que Neville decidió no mencionar mas el tema. No había hablado con ninguno de ellos desde la petrificación de Colin, había decidido que lo mejor para ellos era estar alejada de ella y no tuvo que buscar una excusa para pelear con Hermione; ella llego con las mismas intenciones que Draco, por lo que fingir que le molestaba sus preguntas fue sencillo. Neville fue el único que no se dejo engañar con esa treta, por lo que le seguía hablando, el chico era muy insistente.

Por otra parte, no había avanzado mucho en su búsqueda, y las palabras en el pared no eran de gran ayuda. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ella no era la heredera de Slytherin, recordaba a Madame Slytherin mencionar que la cámara había sido abierta antes. Entonces ella no tenia posibilidades de serlo, pero de alguna forma, iba por ahí petrificando a personas por que creía ser la heredera de Slytherin; lo que quería decir que, tenia un alter ego. Y sus _enemigos _no eran mas que personas relacionadas con _muggles_; Colin era un hijo de _muggles_ y solo por error la gata termino petrificada, seguramente Filch había sido su objetivo por ser _squib_, dado que en el mundo mágico ser _squib_ era como ser _muggle_.

Tenia mucho con lo que lidiar, y no podía ir al baño del segundo piso a desahogarse por que ese era el lugar donde Hermione, Draco, Neville y Harry estaban llevando a cabo la poción multijugos. Para colmo, Fred y George habían intentado animarla pero en vez de eso, solo la pusieron mas nerviosa y asustada de lo que ya estaba. Se turnaban para esconderse detrás de las estatuas, disfrazados con una piel, y asustarla cuando pasaba. Pero tuvieron que parar cuando Percy se hartó y les dijo que iba a escribir a su madre para contarle que asustaban a pequeñas niñas hasta hacerlas llorar. La verdad solo era una niña, Percy exagero tal vez un poco, de todas formas fue una suerte que aquello no llegara a oídos de sus amigos de lo contrario estarían revoloteando a su alrededor; de por si era malo que Percy y Penélope la encontraran llorando por uno de los pasillos del sexto piso.

Por otro lado, estaba Tom, que había estado mostrándole cosas extrañas y sin sentido. Artemis había descubierto que podía hacerla entrar en el diario de alguna forma y ver sus memorias. Hasta ahora lo que había visto le dejaba perturbada o desorientada por las escenas que Tom le mostraba; en algunas Artemis dudaba sobre si Tom Ryddle estaba en lo correcto o no, las acciones o medidas que utilizaban no eran de su agrado pero Tom siempre encontraba la forma en que viera la realidad de una forma tan convincente. Otras veces, no comprendía que significado tenían sus recuerdos. Tom había empezado a actuar muy raro últimamente y a la vez, deseaba ayudarla con su problema. Por lo que Artemis se preguntaba que si mostrarle sus recuerdos era parte de su plan para ayudarla, aquello era del todo extraño.

Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otros chismes protectores. Neville Longbottom había comprado una gran cebolla verde, cuyo olor decían que alejaba el mal, un cristal púrpura acabado en punta y una cola podrida de tritón antes de que los demás chicos de Gryffindor le explicaran que él no corría peligro, porque tenia la sangre limpia y por tanto no era probable que lo atacaran.

—Fueron primero por Filch —había dicho Neville, con el miedo escrito en su cara redonda—, y todo el mundo sabe que yo soy casi un _squib_.

Artemis lo había calmado pero no estaba segura de si lo llegaría a lastimar sin saberlo. De todas formas, Neville no se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente e incluso le compro un cristal purpura acabado en punta para protegerse dado que ella tenia familia _muggle_. Artemis tal vez seria la ultima persona en correr riesgo por culpa del "monstruo" de Slytherin.

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, el profesor Snape pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. Para su sorpresa ni Harry ni Draco se quedaban, había escuchado algo sobre una navidad en casa de forma obligatoria, aunque no sonaba tan mal si Harry había sido invitado a pasar las navidades con los Malfoy. Le alegro saber que Harry obtuvo el permiso de sus tíos y pasaría las navidades con Draco.

Gracias a Neville, se entero que Hermione era la única que se quedaba para terminar con la poción que usarían cuando los chicos regresaran y a la cual, aún le faltaban algunos ingredientes. Aún necesitaban el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, y el único lugar del que podrían sacarlos era el armario privado de Snape. Ya había visto como conseguirían dichos objetos por lo que no se molesto en intervenir, Artemis confiaba en que Snape no los descubriría.

Durante la clase de pociones del jueves, observo desde su asiento como la treta de Hermione dio el efecto que esperaba; hizo una señal a Harry en el momento adecuado, quien lanzo una bengala del doctor Filibuster de Fred, quien no dudo en dárselas cuando se entero del tumulto que planeaban hacer en pociones. Lo malo es que cayo en el caldero de Seamus Finnigan, quien estaba solo a una mesa de Neville, por lo que termino afectado por la poción que estallo y roció a la mitad de la clase. Alumnos chillaron y gritaron cuando la poción infladora les alcanzo y en esa confusión, Hermione aprovecho para escabullirse al despacho de Snape y tomar lo que necesitaba para regresar a su asiento antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Por suerte para el final de la clase todos los afectados estaban mejor, gracias al profesor Snape que les aplicó el antídoto.

Usa larga semana después, soportando a Pansy y sus insistentes preguntas, hubo algo que le llamo mas la atención que el estado de Artemis. En el tablón de anuncios colocaron un pergamino que informaba sobre un club de duelo y todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado. Incluso Artemis estaba interesada, sus clases extras de encantamientos eran fabulosas como la de pociones; aunque no podía evitar que Snape se preocupara por su ella aún cuando insistía que estaba perfectamente bien. Lo cual era mentira.

—Terminaras diciéndome que te ocurre—dijo Pansy mientras esperaban a que llegara el profesor que impartiría el club aquella noche.

—No tengo nada.

—No me obligues a leer tu misterioso diario.

Artemis rodo los ojos. Entonces las conversaciones cesaron con gemidos por parte de los muchachos y risas y chillidos por parte de la mayoría de las chicas. Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, con su usual túnica negra.

—Es una broma—se quejo Pansy viendo a Lockhart.

—¡Venid aquí, acercaos! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oís todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consultad mis obras).

»Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis!

—O tal vez deberíamos preocuparnos por quedarnos sin profesor de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras—susurro Blaise a sus espaldas.

—Seria muy fácil…—susurro Theodore—, este no sabe hacer otra cosa mas que hablar de si mismo. El profesor Snape podría derrotarlo con las manos atadas.

En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio. Artemis se preguntaba por qué Lockhart continuaba sonriendo; si el profesor Snape lo hubiera mirado como miraba a Lockhart, habría huido a esconderse a toda prisa. Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

—Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.

_Yo no estaría tan segura_, pensó Artemis viendo a su padrino enseñar los dientes.

—Una…dos… y tres.

Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó:

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.

Casi todos los Slytherin vitorearon ante aquello, dando muestra de cuanto apoyaban a su jefe de casa y cuando despreciaban a Lockhart. Algunas chicas miraban con preocupación al profesor tendido en el suelo.

Lockhart se levanto con algo de dificultad, su sombrero estaba en el suelo y su cabello ondulado en puntas.

—¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto! —dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita… ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran…

—Y yo le creo—dijo Theodore riendo—. Este ni siquiera combatir sabe, no me extraña que sea vencido por unos simples duendecillos.—Aquella era una de esas raras ocasiones donde uno vería a Theodore Nott siendo tan desenvuelto y extrovertido, solo para bufarse de Lockhart.

Y luego estaba el profesor Snape, que parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque dijo:

—¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme…

Ambos profesores se internaron entre la multitud, formando las parejas. Observo al profesor Lockhart acercarse hasta ella mientras formaban parejas, y luego tomo de la túnica a un muchacho pelirrojo que decía:

—…no dudaría que Snape intentara atacar…—Ron Weasley se quedo en silencio en cuanto quedo frente a ella, gracias al profesor Lockhart—. Jones.

—Weasley.

Por un momento ambos se miraron.

—¿No vas a preguntarme acerca de lo que hablaba de tu _querido_ profesor?

—No me interesa—Artemis paso junto a él, hasta llegar junto a Pansy y Finnigan—. ¿Te importaría si hago pareja con Parkinson?, tu puedes ir con Weasley.

Finnigan no lo pensó dos veces, luego de mueca de desprecio se acerco hasta Ron Weasley con mas animo, quien la observaba de forma extraña. Parecía sorprendido y desorientado.

—¿Qué le hicisteis a Weasley?

—No se, ni me interesa. Terminemos con esto—Artemis alzo la varita y se coloco en la posición que el profesor Snape había hecho.

Pansy sonrió con petulancia alzando la varita, decidía a vencerla; ambas hicieron la reverencia y entonces el combate empezó…

_—__¡Tarantallegra!_

_—__¡Locomotor Mortis!__…_

El chorro de luz azul le dio a Pansy, las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo._ Mientras que el _chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Artemis quien perdió el equilibrio cuando sus piernas se unieron, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo.

_—__¡Multicorfo!_

Artemis soltó una carcajada al ver la piel de Pansy de color azul y rojo simétricamente. Pansy estaba quejándose y chillando de horro, Artemis vio que la había hecho enojar cuando Pansy alzo la varita hacia ella.

_—__¡Expelliarmus! _—el chorro de luz plateada paso junto a Artemis quien logro esquivarla, rodando hacia un lado, se apresuro a liberar sus piernas y apuntar a Pansy.

_—__¡Tarantallegra! —_grito Pansy en cuando se puso de pie. Por lo que ahora los pies de Artemis estaban fuera de control.

_—__¡Incarcerous! _

_—__¡Petrificus totalus!_

La luz plateada le dio a Pansy quien se vio envuelta con gruesas cuerdas para luego caer al de espaldas. Sus pies a un se movían de forma incontrolable, aún atados. Artemis también imito a Pansy ante el hechizo de esta, cayo inmovilizada al suelo, dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza. Eso dolería mas tarde.

—¡He dicho sólo desarmarse! —gritó Lockhart a la combativa multitud cuando Zacharias Smith cayó de rodillas; Harry lo había atacado con un encantamiento de cosquillas, y apenas se podía mover de la risa. Harry no volvió a atacar, porque le parecía que no era deportivo hacerle a Smith más encantamientos mientras estaba en el suelo, pero fue un error. Tomando aire, Smith apuntó la varita a las rodillas de Harry, y dijo con voz ahogada:

_—__¡Tarantallegra!_

Un segundo después, a Harry le ocurrió lo mismo que Pansy y Artemis. Mientras el profesor Lockhart gritaba:

—¡Alto!, ¡alto!

Pero fue el profesor Snape quien se hizo cargo de la situación.

—_¡Finite incantatem! _—gritó.

Artemis recupero la movilidad mientras Pansy recobro su libertad, el color de su piel y sus pies ya no bailaban como los de Harry; Zacharias había dejado de reír. Artemis observo el desastre a su alrededor, tanto Neville como Justin estaban tendidos en el suelo, jadeando; Ron sostenía a Finnigan, que estaba lívido, y le pedía disculpas por los efectos de su varita rota; pero Hermione y Millicent Bulstrode no se habían detenido: Millicent tenía a Hermione agarrada del cuello y la hacía gemir de dolor. Las varitas de las dos estaban en el suelo. Vio como Harry se acercó de un salto y apartó a Millicent. Fue difícil, porque era mucho más robusta que él. Artemis se levanto recogiendo su varita al igual que Pansy, ambas se dieron una mirada y luego estallaron en risas.

_—_Bien hecho, Artemis.

—Lo mismo digo, Pansy.

—Muchachos, muchachos….—decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos—. Levántate, Macmillan…, con cuidado, señorita Fawcett…. pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida…

»Creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados —dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato—. Necesito un par de voluntarios… Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal vosotros?

—Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, deslizándose entre los alumnos—. Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples, tendríamos que enviar a Finch-Fletchley a la enfermería en una caja de cerillas. —La cara sonrosada de Neville se puso de un rosa aún más intenso—. Propongo a dos alumnos de mi propia casa, ¿qué tal Jones y Potter? —dijo Snape con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—¡Excelente idea! —dijo Lockhart, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio.

Artemis se acerco a la tarima al igual que Harry, y ahí ambos se separaron cuando tuvieron que ir cada uno a un lado de esta. La muchacha empezó a repasar cada hechizo que podía recordar, que pudiera darle la victoria pero sin lastimar a Harry. Este en cambio no parecía tan animado como Artemis; Lockhart que en un intento por enseñarle que hacer cuando su amiga le apuntara con la varita, lo único que logro es perder esta en el intento. Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a recogerla, diciendo:

—¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa!

Snape se inclino hacia Artemis susurrándole al odio, lo que debía tener en mente momentos atrás. Artemis escucho con calma para luego sonreír. Repitió el hechizo una y otra vez en su mente, para no pronunciarlo mal a la hora de actuar. La idea que su padrino le dio era excelente, era simbólico y le daba la victoria tan fácilmente.

—Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar?—escucho a Harry preguntar.

Debía estar desesperado. Pero Artemis no le haría daño, eran amigos, no le había hablado en semanas pero no le odiaba ni nada por el estilo; y era por su seguridad el distanciamiento.

—¿No estarás asustado? —escucho a Draco preguntarle, que se encontraba cerca de él y de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle.

—Para nada —le dijo Harry regresándole la sonrisa. Aunque parecía preocupado por la forma en que la miro.

Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro.

—¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry!

—¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita?

Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba.

—Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! —gritó.

Artemis levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó:

—_¡Serpensortia!_

Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. De donde salió una larga serpiente negra, que caía al suelo entre los dos jóvenes y se erguía, lista para atacar.

—No te muevas, Potter —hablo Snape. Artemis sonrió, aquel hechizo le daba la victoria y nadie salía herido, su padrino estaba ahí—. Me encargaré de ella…

—¡Permitidme! —gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.

—¡Oh, Merlín!—susurro Artemis mirando con horror la escena.

Entonces escucho a Harry silbar algo de lo mas extraño a la serpiente, parecía que incitaba a la serpiente a atacar a Finch-Fletchley, entonces la serpiente bajo al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín. Aquello era realmente escalofriante, Harry podía hablar con la serpientes. Lo vio sonriendo a Justin, que estaba enojado y asustado en vez de estar aliviado, o confuso, o agradecido como debía suponer Harry. De hecho, Harry no parecía comprender la situación pero Artemis si lo hizo; Harry no sabia que podría hablar con las serpientes, peor aún, ahora todos lo señalarían como el heredero de Slytherin. Por que Salazar Slytherin poseía el talento de hablar pársel.

Cerro las cortinas de su cama en cuanto estuvo en ella. Saco el diario de su túnica mientras tomaba una pluma y escribía en las vacía pagina del diario.

«_Querido, Tom»_ Artemis aclaro sus ideas y continuo. «_Recuerdas ese recuerdo donde eras un niños y las serpientes se te acercaban. En aquel momento no sabias que podías hablar pársel, pero ¿como fue?, ¿las palabras solo fluyeron de tu boca o te costo entenderle?»._

Espero con impaciencia hasta que Tom respondió.

«_Mi querida, Artemisa»_. Las letras brillaron en la pagina. «_Las palabras solo fluyeron de mis labios, me impresiono entenderles y en el momento me di cuenta que era yo quien podía entenderles_».

«_Ellas me lo dijeron. Me susurraban cosas, muchas cosas, me buscaban por que podía entenderles y no se habían encontrado con alguien así desde hace mucho tiempo_».

Artemis mojo la pluma en la tinta y escribió. «_¿A que se debe que uno pueda hablar pársel de forma tan natural? Los únicos magos que alguna vez aprendieron el idioma los puedo contar con una mano, y la mayoría esta muerta. A todos ellos les costo trabajo aprender aquella lengua_».

Espero.

«_Esta en mi sangre, supongo. Nací con el don, como el resto de mi familia. Al parecer es algo hereditario, querida_».

Artemis alzo la cabeza y se tenso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, escucho al resto de sus compañeras entrar hablando de lo ocurrido hasta que se acostaron. Pero no bajo la guardia, podía sentir a Pansy desde el otro lado de la cortina observándola; cuando se asomo, las cortinas de su cama estaba corridas. Soltó el aire que había retenido.

Si Harry podía hablar pársel de forma tan fluida, eso quería decir que alguien de su familia tan bien podía hacerlo. Sus ojos se movieron al diario cuando unas palabras aparecieron.

«_Puedo preguntar tu repentino interés sobre el tema, mi querida Artemis_».

«_Creo que no eres el único en hogwarts que posee un talento natural para hablar pársel_» escribió Artemis. «E_sta noche durante la primera y ultima clase del club de duelo, Harry ha hablado pársel y no creo que tuviera conocimiento alguno de que poseía ese talento_».

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la nevada que había empezado a caer por la noche se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve tan recia que se suspendió la última clase de Herbología del trimestre. La profesora Sprout quiso tapar las mandrágoras con pañuelos y calcetines, una operación delicada que no habría confiado a nadie más, puesto que el crecimiento de las mandrágoras se había convertido en algo tan importante para revivir a la Señora Norris y a Colin Creevey. Artemis aprovecho para para hablar con Tom, se le acaba de ocurrir que tal vez tendria informacion de la ultima vez que la camara fue abierta; tal vez el escucho algo cuando estuvo en hogwarts.

«_No te mentiré, mi querida Artemisa. Se quien fue, no he querido decírtelo por que parece ser que te agrada pero será mejor que te prevenga_».

Desafortunadamente la respuesta que obtuvo no le gusto para nada; el recuerdo que Tom le mostro, se via como él fue por el culpable luego de hablar con el director sobre su estancia en howarts durante el verano. El culpable había resultado ser Hagrid, quien tenia una araña enorme en escondido en un armario de la escuela. Estaba punto de cerrar el diario, negándose a creer lo que Tom afirmaba, cuando unas ultimas palabras aparecieron y todo a su alrededor desapareció.

Cuando despertó estaba tirada en el suelo de su habitación, no se oía ningún ruido y todo estaba oscuro. Se levanto con el diario en las manos y horrorizada ante lo que aquello podía significar, _Warlock_ desde su cama la observaba con los pelos de punta y no se sorprendió que pelara los dientes cuando se acerco a él, pero aquella vez le mordió, dejando caer el diario con un sonoro ruido.

—_Warlock_—intento reprenderlo pero el hurón salto de la cama y observaba el diario en un estado de alerta.

Algo hizo _¡clic!_ en su cabeza. Fue como si aquella sus ojos fueran despejados de la neblina que le impedía ver. Como había sido tan ciega para no verlo, ¿desde que momento _Warlock_ empezó a actuar de aquella forma tan distante y en guardia?¿que tenían todos sus ataques de memoria en común? Había hablado con Tom antes de que ocurriera. Había confiado ciegamente en él cuando este le respondía que había dejado de responder sin mas, pero y si aquello no era verdad. Dudo de su palabra en el momento que vio la memoria donde Hagrid era culpable de ser el heredero de Slytherin; conocía a Hagrid lo suficiente para saber que él jamás atentaría contra los hijos de _muggles_, no podía asegurar lo mismo del monstruo que vio, pero por algo Hagrid no había sido devorado por aquella araña gigante. Hagrid no podía liderar aquel monstruo para asesinar aquella vez ni ahora, él nunca seria capaz de algo así. O Tom se había equivocado de persona o él escondía algo mas.

¿Qué había dicho Madame Slytherin?

Casi podía escucharla hablar en su cabeza. La ultima vez que se abrió la cámara de los secretos hubo dos culpables; uno era el falso y otro el verdadero. Hagrid era obviamente el falso, el que seguramente cargo con la culpa pero ¿quién era el verdadero? Fijándose en la forma en que _Warlock_ la esquivo durante todo ese tiempo y la forma en como observaba el diario, algo le decía que tenia que confiar en el instinto de su mascota y alejarse del diario. Y aún así, no podía, debía averiguar la verdad por el bien de todos. Si Riddle no tenia nada que ver entonces era una extraña casualidad el comportamiento de _Warlock_, pero de tener algo que ver, necesitaba detenerlo_. Tal vez el tenia las respuesta que buscaba a su extraño comportamiento._

Solo una forma de averiguarlo.

«_¿Tom?_» escribió.

«_Hola, mi querida Artemis._

_Cuéntame sobre tu día, estoy deseoso de saber que tal ha ido_».

Artemis tomo valor y escribió, tratando de que sus palabras fueran convincentes.

«_No finjas mas, Tom. Lo se todo. Se lo de las petrificaciones y quien es realmente quien esta detrás de ello. Solo hubo dos culpables hace cincuenta años en hogwarts, y el inocente fue el que pago las consecuentes mientras que el verdadero se libro de sospecha alguna. No tienes que fingir mas, se la verdad»._

«_Así que al fin te distes cuenta de que era yo_» Artemis jadeo ante aquello, disipando sus dudas e hiriéndole a su vez. «_Así es. Yo estaba tras las petrificaciones de hace cincuentas años y las de ahora, en las que te utilice para llevarlas a cabo. Yo soy el Heredero de Slytherin._

_Tengo que decir que tardasteis mucho en darte cuenta, creo que hice un buen trabajo. Primero te escuche para saber como actuar, eras fácil de agradar, por lo que no fue problema para que me abrieras tu alma. Eso es lo que mas deseaba. Una vez que me volví poderoso gracias a ti, no fue difícil manejarte a mi antojo pero no te sirve de nada que lo sepas…_

_¿Qué piensas hacer, entregarme? ¿Crees que me exhibiré ante otros para que salgas libre? Te expulsaran y romperán tu varita como a Hagrid. Y yo solo esperare a otro tont_o».

Artemis cerro el diario, mientras lloraba y el ruido de voces se escucharon fuera de la habitación. Se metió en su cama y fingió estar dormida mientras su compañeras entraban en la habitación, escucho que hablaban sobre ella de forma preocupada y sobre como detuvieron a Pansy, que deseaba despertarla por una explicación. Lo agradeció internamente, no era el mejor momento para hablarle, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no delatarse y contener el llanto. Había sido traicionada por Tom, a quien había creído su amigo, y no solo eso, el había estado detrás de su extraño comportamiento; por su culpa ella había logrado petrificar a Colin y a la señora _Norris_. De alguna forma Tom logro que ella hiciera todo aquello y no se acordara de nada. Y Justin y Nick casi decapitado se agregaban a la lista de petrificados con Harry como el heredero declarado dado que fue el quien los encontró; le hubiera gustado que Tracey diera mas detalles de lo sucedido pero no tenia mas información que la que escucho en los pasillos.

Los días siguientes fueron un fastidio, Pansy no la dejaba de atosigar y al final había hecho caso a los consejos que Tom le había dado tiempo atrás. Le había dicho a Pansy y a Millicent lo que deseaban escuchar para acabar con aquella situación tan molesta. Le conto que todo se debía a que recientemente había descubierto que podía ver el futuro, que las visiones que tenia no eran del todos agradables y que tenia miedo que alguien se enterara. Los adivinadores siempre habían sido admirados por su talento en la comunidad mágica pero al mismo tiempo eran temidos; recordó que en algún lado había leído que la ultima adivinadora de la que se supo, Casandra, había sido vigilada por el ministerio.

Pansy pareció tranquila con aquello al igual que Millicent, (obviamente se creyeron la mentira) y ambas prometieron no decir nada; además de darle todo su apoyo cuando deseara desahogarse ante lo que viera en el futuro. Se había librado de Pansy, era un problema menos. Luego estaba Tom Riddle, quien resulto ser mas difícil de eliminar de lo que creyó. El diario parecía indestructible; intento quemarlo, romperlo, explotarlo pero nada funciono. Cada hechizo que usaba era inútil, por lo que dedujo que debería aprender la forma en que Tom logro poner sus recuerdos en el diario; tal vez eso diera un indicio de como destruirlo.

Lamentablemente esa búsqueda iba a ir un poco lenta, peor que cuando debieron buscar sobre Flamel. Durante el ultimo día en hogwarts, busco información hasta que la biblioteca cerro, y aún después. No había nada que se pareciera al caso de Riddle. Y en la sección prohibida era mas difícil en la oscuridad, con la única luz de su varita y aún así, debía tener cuidado de no delatarse. Los libros de la sección prohibida eran algo especiales, había escuchado que algunos hacían ruidos al abrirlos, dependiendo sobre que tratara; luego estaba, el que podía ser atrapada por Filch o por la señora Pince, si ha esta se le ocurría regresar.

Una noche estuvo a punto de ser atrapada por Filch cuando uno de los libros que abrió empezó a gritar. Luego de eso, seso su búsqueda en la sección prohibida por que Filch no dejaba de rondar por la biblioteca cuando esta cerraba. No la estaba pasando nada bien. Su búsqueda se había limitado aún mas y no encontraba ni un indicio sobre la magia que Tom utilizo para lograr dejar sus recuerdos en el diario. Y no era la única, desde lo ocurrido con Justin y Nick, los ellos estudiantes evitaban a Harry mientras que Peeves no dejaba de canturrear: _¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido, te cargas a los estudiantes, y te parece divertido! _

Por otra parte, Fred y George tomaban todo aquello muy divertido. Era genial verlos hacer burla de aquello, sin unirse al pánico que invadía a hogwarts y tratando con Harry como siempre. Le salían al paso y marchaban delante de él por los corredores gritando:

—Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin, aquí llega el brujo malvado de veras…

Percy desaprobaba tajantemente este comportamiento.

—No es asunto de risa —decía con frialdad.

—Quítate del camino, Percy —decía Fred—. Harry tiene prisa.

—Sí, va a la Cámara de los Secretos a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente —decía George, riéndose.

No era lo único que hacían.

—¡Ah, no! —gemía cada vez que Fred preguntaba a Harry a quién planeaba atacar a continuación, o cuando, al encontrarse con Harry, George hacía como que se protegía de Harry con un gran diente de ajo.

A Harry no parecía importarle aquello, incluso parecía aliviado que los gemelos se tomaran todo aquello a risa. Sin embargo, a Zacharias Smith no le gustaba las payasadas de los gemelos; debía molestarle la extrema atención que Harry estaba recibiendo sin desear.

El día que debían marcharse, para irse a casa en navidad, Artemis había estado peleando con Tom, quien a veces le encantaba burlarse de ella por no lograr destruirlo; sucedió de camino a la entrada del castillo, el diario había zumbado en su túnica y nunca lo habría sacado de no ser por que Tom no dejaba de tratar de llamar su atención. Deseaba contestarle pero sus plumas y tintas se encontraban en su baúl, por lo que decidió guardarlo nuevamente ante la insistencia de Pansy para que se apresurara o perderían el tren. Sin darse cuenta, al intentar guardar el diario con prisa este cayo al suelo sin que Artemis se diera cuenta. Artemis no se daría cuenta de ello, hasta que llegara a la casa de sus abuelos.

* * *

Por fin regresaba a hogwarts y Artemis no podía estar mas preocupada. Las vacaciones fueron un horror al imaginar que había pasado con el diario que perdió. Había estado tan preocupada que termino enfermándose durante los primeros días en su estancia en Llewellyn, un pueblo escondido en escocia donde solo vivían familias mágicas. Durante ese tiempo, Ethan fue a visitarlos y fue cuando la bomba estallo, cuando fue a verla le conto con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido. Ethan había saludado a todos animadamente excepto a Clarisse y a Derek, a pesar de que ellos lo saludaron y su abuela no pudo dejar de notar aquello. Pero Ethan no iba a ser un mentiroso como Clarisse esperaba, pues cuando tía Rebekah los dejo un momento a solas en el tren, Clarisse les dijo firmemente que para no romperle el corazón a la abuela fingirían ser los mejores primos; Artemis habría querido contestarle de mala forma pero no tuvo oportunidad cuando tía Rebekah apareció de nuevo. Por lo que Ethan no dudo en contar como Clarisse los repudiaba a él y a Artemis por ser Slytherin, de cómo manipulaba a Derek y a Megan para que hicieran lo mismo; aunque Megan no se dejo manipular por sus palabras, no podía hablarles en publico por el miedo a su hermana. Si Artemis hubiera estado presente hubiera sucumbido ante las lagrimas al ver como su abuela estallo en llanto; Ethan parecía aguantarse las lagrimas mientras le contaba aquella parte en que su abuela se recriminaba sobre que había hecho mal. Incluso el tío Iván había parecido culpable mientras intentaba calmar a la abuela con ayuda de tía Rebekah y tía Emily. El abuelo fue el que tomo las riendas del asunto, Artemis recordaba escucharlo desde su cuarto aunque no entendía lo que decía, pero lo había escuchado enojado. Luego de ese incidente las cosas cambiaron para mejorar, ella lo puedo apreciar cuando se recupero y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo formando un circulo con sus primos (Danny también estaba ahí); el abuelo dijo que se quedarían encerrados en el despacho hasta que se disculparan y se solucionaran sus problemas. Megan fue la primera en pedir disculpas a pesar que Artemis intento detenerla, sus palabras fueron sinceras y al final termino llorando dando inicio a que su hermano se disculpara entre lagrimas. Luego de pedirse disculpas mutuamente se giraron a Clarisse. Luego de que Derek y Danny la alentaran a disculparse, Clarisse se disculpo y a pesar de su semblante serio, estaba muy avergonzada de su conducta. El abuelo los dejo encerrados durante tres horas, que fue cuando regreso del pueblo con el resto de la familia. Todo se arreglo. Al menos Artemis no debería preocuparse de ese problema resuelto, podía concentrarse en encontrar el diario. Esperaba que Filch lo hubiera encontrado y confiscado.

Solo una cosa le preocupo cuando regreso a hogwarts, y esa fue enterarse que Hermione estaba en la enfermería debido a que fue petrificada; mas tarde cuando fue a verla a escondidas se entero que sufrió un pequeño problema pero estaba bien, la señora Pomfrey no dio muchas especificaciones. Afortunadamente, Neville se entero de la historia y se la relato. Hermione había terminado la poción durante las vacaciones y el día de navidad pareció una buena oportunidad para probarla pero confundió el cabello de Sally Smith con el de su gata; por lo que termino cubierta de pelo y bigotes

Al final, Neville logro convencerla de visitar a Hermione, que se alegro de verla. Artemis tenia que admitir que había extrañado a Hermione, Draco y Harry. Y volvían a estar todos juntos por breves momentos, por que sin duda perder a Tom fue lo mejor que le paso, pero no podía olvidar lo que había hecho por su culpa; así que mantenía su distancia.

No pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, pero los ayudaba si necesitaban ayuda. Por ejemplo, los chicos decidieron probar suerte con la poción, y tuvieron mejores resultados que Hermione. Artemis y Neville habían ayudado a distraer a los amigotes de Smith y robarles el cabello para luego encerrarlos en un armario. Los habían dejado dormidos debido a la poción que vertieron en las galletas que les arrebataron.

El plan no hubiera dado tan buen resultado, de no ser por Draco. Harry no se había planteado donde estaría la sala común de Hufflepuff hasta que Draco lo menciono, por suerte, él tenia una idea. Megan, la prima de Artemis. Le habían tenido que contar su plan para que accediera a ayudarles, por lo que en aquel momento, se encontraban caminando junto a ella.

—No creo que Zach sea el heredero—dijo Megan—. Pero puede tener algo valioso que decirles. Nunca deja de jactarse de ser descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff.

—¿Crees que sea cierto? —pregunto Draco con la apariencia del chimpancé de Rafael Johnson. Era alto, con un cuerpo robusto y nada atractivo. Las facciones delicadas y perfecta que hacían a Draco Malfoy atractivo no estaban, habían sido reemplazadas por unas mas robustas y sin gracias; al menos, esa había sido la opinión de Artemis al verlo.

Por otra parte, el rostro de Harry le recordaba al de un bulldog con un cuerpo grueso y obeso. Peter Crabbe no era exactamente guapo, aunque veía el parecido con Vincent Crabbe; que a pasar de estar relacionado con Peter, eran como unos completos desconocidos. Artemis le había dicho que al menos no debería preocuparse por los lentes y tenia razón, Peter tenia mejor visión que él; por lo que le había dado a Artemis sus anteojos a guardar.

Llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraban las cocinas, como les informo Megan, y se dirigieron al final del pasillo donde se encontraban barriles apilados.

—Esta es la entrada—les conto Megan—. Confió que nunca vuelvan a entrar de esta forma a mi sala común.

Ambos, Harry y Draco asintieron. Entonces Megan alzo el puño a la altura de su hombro y toco rítmicamente el segundo barril empezando por abajo, en medio de la segunda fila. Entonces la tapa se abrió.

—¿Esta es su contraseña? Tocar barriles—bufo Draco.

—Si tocas el incorrecto, entonces te ira muy mal—dijo Megan con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—¿Qué pasaría en tal caso? —pregunto Harry.

—Te empaparía de vinagre—dijo Megan soltando unas risitas—. Ha pasado antes y no es muy agradable.

Harry estuvo sorprendido, nunca había escuchado de un sistema contra intrusos en las entradas de las salas comunes. Incluso Draco parecía sorprendido e interesado. Dentro del barril se encuentra un pasadizo simple e inclinado que va subiendo durante un rato hasta llegar a una habitación redonda y acogedora con techo bajo, que recuerda a la madriguera de un tejón. La habitación estába casi desierta y decorada con los colores alegres de las abejas, negro y amarillo, como los sillones. Estos resaltan más por el uso de maderas pulidas del color de la miel para las mesas y las puertas redondas que seguramente llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos y las chicas.

La profusión de colores de las plantas y flores, esparcidos por toda la sala, hacian de la sala común de Hufflepuff un lugar agradable. Habia varios cactus encima de estanterías con forma circular (para adaptarse a la forma de las paredes), muchos de ellos bailan para los estudiantes que pasan delante, mientras que de las macetas de cobre suspendidas del techo cuelgan las hojillas de los helechos y la hiedra que te acarician el pelo al pasar.

—Ahí esta el retrato de Helga Hufflepuff—les susurro Megan.  
Sobre la repisa de la chimenea, decorada con tejones danzarines, estába el retrato de Helga Hufflepuff, una de los cuatro fundadores del Colegio Hogwarts, brindando por sus estudiantes con una minúscula copa dorada de dos asas. Habia sido una mujer guapa con una cara alegre y amable.

A través de las pequeñas ventanas redondas situadas a ras de suelo del muro exterior del casillo se podia disfrutar de una agradable vista con la ondeante hierba y los dientes de león y, seguramente, los pies de los caminantes. Además de estas ventanas, la sala parece estar siempre bañada por un sol permanente.

—¿Dónde estaban? —Smith los llamo desde un sillón cerca de la chimenea—. Acaso se perdieron, retrasados.

Harry miro a Draco sin saber muy bien que decir. Draco simplemente encogió los hombros y tomo asiento, Harry lo imito un segundo después. Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Megan mantenerse a una distancia prudente de ellos por si algo ocurría y debía ayudarles, entreteniéndose con una planta que empezó a bailar.

* * *

Artemis se dirigía a la biblioteca a encontrarse con Neville para realizar los deberes. A pesar de que le traía una gran calma no tener el diario, le preocupaba si alguien lo había encontrado, dado que no deseaba que nadie pasara por los mismo. Y preguntarle a Filch no resulto nada bien…

Se detuvo en seco viendo como niña de primer año caminaba en su dirección. No era ella o su brillante cabellera lo que le llamo la atención, era lo que portaba en sus brazos; se aferraba a un cuadernillo negro, un tanto viejo y desgastado. Y entonces reacciono.

—Hey—exclamo cuando la niña paso a su lado—. Ese…ese cuadernillo. ¿Dónde lo conseguisteis?

La niña la miro con recelo.

—No te importa.

—Si me importa…por que es mío.

—Estas equivocada, este diario es mío.

—No, escúchame. Devuélvelo, será lo mejor para ti—intento razonar Artemis—. No sabes lo que ese diario puede hacer.

—Aléjate de mi ¡es mío!

—¡Dámelo!

Alargo el brazo pero la pelirroja se aparto.

—Déjame en paz, víbora.

—¡Ginevra Weasley escúchame!—gruño Artemis viendo como retrocedió la pelirroja—. Tienes que devolverme ese diario…

—¡No!

Y entonces le lanzo un hechizo antes de dar un paso mas, sin darle tiempo de que pudiera sacar su varita. Por lo que Artemis termino en el suelo muerta de risa, intentando quitarse el hechizo antes de que Weasley desaparecía por el pasillo. Unos minutos después, Artemis estaba tras la pequeña hermana de los gemelos Weasley, intentando detenerla con algún hechizo; pero no lograba atinarle mientras estuviera corriendo, no deseaba lastimarla a pesar de todo; solo deseaba el diario. Debía recuperar ese diario a toda costa, debía evitar que Tom siguiera asiendo de las suyas y también tenia que salvar a esa niña, no podía permitir que sufriera lo mismo que ella. Ni ella misma podía perdonarse por lo que había hecho inconscientemente e imaginar que alguien mas pasara por lo mismo, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—Detente—la agarro del brazo cuando la alcanzo—. El cuaderno.

Forcejearon entre ambas, las varitas cayeron al suelo pero Millicent le había enseñado algo de judo. Había sido después del club de duelo que fracaso después de lo de Harry o tal vez fue por Lockhart, como sea, se había enterado de lo ocurrido con Hermione la noche anterior y Millicent se había explicado.

—…Vi mis posibilidades cuando no tuve salida, y supe que no lograría nada con magia—se excuso—. Y el profesor Lockhart no dijo explícitamente que el duelo debía ser con varitas. El judo es una buena forma de defenderse, no hay nada malo en que atacara a Granger de esa forma. Ni siquiera la lastime, simplemente la inmovilice.

Aquello le había interesado a todas, Artemis incluida, por lo que Millicent les enseño algo de judo. Ahora lo agradecía mucho. Intento poner en practica lo que aprendió y funciono, rápidamente le quito el diario de las manos y lo alzo sobre su cabeza. Lo tenia. La niña chillaba y forcejeaba, y se deshizo de su agarre cuando Artemis se distrajo un momento con una visión. Escucho pasos aproximándose. Y en aquel momento tuvo miedo, no podía dejar que nadie mas viera el diario por lo que lo abrió la puerta mas cercana y lanzo el diario con todas sus fuerzas, mientras fue derribada por la pelirroja.

—¡Basta! Dejen de pelear esa no es una conducta de señoritas…¿Ginny? ¡GINNY!

Era Percy Weasley.

Las observo como si nunca las hubiera visto antes, luego se adelanto y tomo a la niña pelirroja de la cintura y la alzo en brazos mientras forcejeaba con el. Artemis se levanto enseguida y se dio cuenta de que alguien mas gritaba, no, mas bien lloraba. Provenía de la puerta de donde lanzo el diario, le habría pegado a alguien. Entonces reconoció el lugar, el baño de Myrtle, y era un alivio por que…

—¿Pero que significa esto?

—Percy…—pronuncio su nombre con cuidado.

—¿Quiero oír esa explicación?

En los ojos de Ginny había un tono de alarma mientras su mirada se dirigía al baño.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —la voz imponente del profesor Snape resonó en el pasillo. Las observo detenidamente, serio y esperando una respuesta.

—Nada malo. Yo solo le enseñaba judo a Ginevra—contesto Artemis antes de que Percy lo hiciera.

—¿Judo? —parecía sorprendido. No era el único, Percy tuvo que acomodarse las gafas de la sorpresa y Ginny la miraba ceñuda.

Artemis no podía decir nada del diario, Snape le creería si le contaba sobre el diario que perdió y que Weasley lo encontró pero antes revisaría el diario para dar su veredicto y si le parecía raro, lo inspeccionaría. Y si descubría el mecanismo para que funcionara, estaba perdida. Podía enterarse de las cosas horribles que ha estado haciendo ese año.

—Es una cosa _muggle_—explico— no se utiliza varitas sino contacto físico. Ginevra o Ginny, es una amiga que conocí hace poco, en la biblioteca. Y vi como la molestaban por lo que le dije que le enseñaría una forma de defenderse.

—¿Judo?

—Judo—repitió Artemis forzando una sonrisa—, no hay nada de malo. Solo es un deporte sano.

Snape dirigió su mirada a Ginevra, la hermana menor de los Weasley.

—¿Es cierto eso señorita Weasley?

—Yo…

Artemis no despego su vista de ella. No había pensado en que a ella podrían preguntarle. Weasley podría desmentirla, no estaba segura que la apoyara después de lo que había pasado. Aún tenia la mirada fija en ella cuando la escucho decir:

—Sí.

Soltó el aire que había retenido lo que le gano una mirada de Snape. Le sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno, Ginny. Creo que ambas estamos agotadas…te veré después para que te muestre otros movimientos de…defensa. No te olvides de tu varita.

Artemis guardo su propia varita y movió la mano diciéndole adiós, esperando a que se fuera. Pero la mirada la mantenía en el baño, pensaba lo mismo que ella, ninguna se iría sin el diario. Entonces Percy la tomo de la mano.

—Vamos, Ginny. Quiero hablar contigo seriamente…—su tono parecía preocupado y serio a la vez—. Quiero que me digas por que no has confiado en tu hermano mayor, por que no me contasteis que te molestaban, no, no quiero excusas…

Escucho mientras se iban.

—Ven conmigo, quiero hablar también.

—¿Qué?

—Andando, Artemisa.

—Pero..

La mirada que le dio, lo daba entender todo. Artemis lo siguió resignada mirando por ultima vez el baño, el diario estaría a salvo. Nadie entraría al baño de Myrtle aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Por lo que siguió a Snape. Tenia una idea de lo que le diría, la regañaría por andar peleando el los pasillos aunque se aferro a lo que dijo momentos atrás.

—No peleábamos. Era judo, le enseñaba judo.

No quito el dedo del renglón por mas que Snape le insinuó lo contrario, le recordó que no debía meterse en problemas y la dejo ir luego del sermón. Salió arrastrando los pies hacia la sala común, antes de detenerse en las escaleras y recordar el diario. No supo como, regreso al baño del segundo piso donde estaba Myrtle pero que decepción se llevo, al no encontrar el diario. El lugar estaba lleno de agua, Myrtle había tenido otro de sus ataques, y la fantasma no ayudaba mucho en ese momento. Estaba enojada por lo sucedido, y Artemis decidió no mencionar que fue ella la culpable.

Solo había un respuesta para Artemis, Ginevra Weasley, debió a haber ido por el diario mientras ella estaba en el despacho de Snape. Tendría que arreglárselas para recuperar el diario antes de que Tom lograra que Ginevra petrificara a alguien. Nunca se imagino que el diario estaría tan cerca de ella hasta que regreso a la sala común y se encontró con los muchachos, ambos le contaron lo poco que descubrieron por Smith.

—No tiene ni idea de quien puede ser—dijo Draco—. No conto mucho sobre la familia de Slytherin, pero se supone que ha desaparecido por que todos sus miembros han muerto. Parecía mas interesado en hablar sobre la familia de Gryffindor, que se perdió hace diez generaciones, nadie sabe sobre ellos pero dice que el ultimo Gryffindor se traslado a noruega y que cuando regreso a Inglaterra, tenía un apellido falso para ocultar su ascendencia y proteger su descendencia. Nos conto que su padre sabe bajo que apellido falso se hacen llamar ahora.

Draco la observo intensamente como si quisiera encontrar alguna verdad de aquello en su rostro. Sin embargo, Artemis no entendía por que ella debería saber si aquello era verdad o mentira.

—Tampoco sabe donde se ubica la cámara de los secretos. Pero no ha sido una perdida después de todo, puede que encuentre algo en este diario—comento Harry, sacando de su túnica un cuadernillo que Artemis reconoció al instante—. Parece muy viejo y seguramente puede contener algo sobre lo que ocurrió hace cincuenta años.

—¿Te ocurre algo Artemis?

—Nada. Solo estoy cansada.


	17. Un partido petrificado

El sol había vuelto a brillar débilmente sobre Hogwarts. Dentro del castillo, la gente parecía más optimista. No había vuelto a haber ataques después del cometido contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, y a la señora Pomfrey le encantó anunciar que las mandrágoras se estaban volviendo taciturnas y reservadas, lo que quería decir que rápidamente dejarían atrás la infancia.

_La calma que precede a la tormenta_, pensó Artemis. Nadie en hogwarts estaría a salvo mientras el diario no fuera destruido. Aunque a pesar de todo no podía dejar de alegrarse al ver como los demás se paseaban por los corredores del castillo sin preocuparse quien seria el próximo petrificado.

No todos gozaban de esa calma. Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff, no era tan optimista. Seguía convencido de que Harry era el culpable y que se había delatado en el club de duelo. Peeves no era precisamente una ayuda, pues iba por los abarrotados corredores saltando y cantando: _«¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido...!»_, pero ahora además interpretando un baile al ritmo de la canción. Y a pesar de todo, los alumnos de hogwarts parecían tranquilos y con mas animo, Artemis solo deseaba que las cosas siguieran así y, para ello, debía quitarle el diario a Harry.

Su oportunidad para quitarle el diario llego durante una tarde, cuando ni Harry ni Draco estaban en su habitación por un entrenamiento de quidditch al cual Artemis decidió faltar, su asistencia a los entrenamientos no era necesaria. Flint no la quería en el equipo y lo había dejado en claro, desde el principio. En la habitación solo estaban Crabbe y Goyle, había escuchado a Blaise decir que iría a la biblioteca con Nott.

—Eh, chicos—dijo tocando la puerta antes de entrar—. He oído decir que en la cena van a servir pastelillos y otros dulces.

Tanto Crabbe y Goyle dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, levantándose de su lugar.

—¿Enserio? —dijo Crabbe en tono esperanzado.

—Deben apresurarse para ser de los primeros—dijo Artemis apartándose para dejarlos pasar. No se molesto en esperar a que se alejaran, ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención y tenían bastante prisa en llegar al gran comedor.

La habitación de los chicos no era diferentes del de las chicas, las camas eran iguales, las mismas ventanas, las paredes forradas con las imágenes de diferentes magos y brujas, y también había una puerta lateral que llevaba al baño. Busco la cama de Harry. Reviso los cajones de el baúl de la cómoda junto a su cama para luego revirar su baúl, intentando desacomodar lo menos posible, hasta que dio con el diario. Tenerlo otra vez en su posesión fue un gran alivio pero a la vez, el sentimiento de miedo y desesperación regresaba. No había forma de destruir a Tom y temía que alguien la descubriera como también temía, que Tom intentara utilizar a Harry para sus horribles planes. Solo la noche anterior Harry había descubierto como funcionaba el diario, luego de que a Draco se le derramara un poco de tinta en las paginas del diario, que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro; y por lo que le conto Harry, Tom le mostro el recuerdo donde Hagrid resulta ser el culpable. Cuando se entero de ello en la mañana, no dudo en arriesgarse a robarle el diario. No sabia que tramaba Tom con aquello, dado que a Artemis tardo meses en revelarle sobre el supuesto heredero de Slytherin, fuera lo que fuera, Tom estaba ahora de nuevo en sus manos. Lo guardo en la túnica, y salió rápidamente del dormitorio de los chicos; todavía pensado la forma en como destruir a Tom.

* * *

Había sido una tonta, Artemis se reclama. Nunca debió volver a abrir ese maldito diario ni a escribirle a Tom; pero no había entendido la actitud de este con Harry y había decidido averiguar que era lo que Tom había querido hacer con Harry. Lamentablemente Tom la descubrió cuando le escribió fingiendo ser Harry, después de eso, todo estaba en blanco. Estaba tirada en el baño de Myrtle, frente a los lavados y no recordaba como llego hasta ahí.

—Por fin depiertas.

Artemis se sobresalto, pero solo era Myrtle, que flotaba sobre ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado…?

—Como veinte minutos—dijo el fantasma—. ¿Y por que estabas dormida en mi baño? Acaso Smith volvio a humillarte.

Zacharias Smith era una de las cosas que menos le importaban en ese momento a Artemis. Se levanto, dando una rápida despedida a Myrtle que no dejo de gritarle lo rara que se estaba volviendo su actitud. Al llegar a la sala común, se sorprendió de verla totalmente abarrota pero al mismo tiempo era una ventaja, nadie notaria que acaba de llegar. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, todo el mundo parecía sumergido en sus discusiones, con desconcierto, desilusión o miedo.

—¡Artemis!

Habia estado dando vueltas por la sala comun, intentando averiguar a que se debia aquello, esperando que sus temores no se confirmaran. Hasta que se topo con Pansy que estaba en uno de los sillones con el resto de sus compañeros de año.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto Pansy, pero no le dio tiempo de responder—. Esto se ha vuelto un caos. No entiendo por que la profesora McGonagall nos envio de regreso a todos sin decirnos que ocurrria.

—Seguro es otra petrificación—dijo Theodore—. No hay otra razon para que cancelaran el partido y nos enviaran a nuestras salas comunes.

—Me pregunto quien fue la siguiente victima—dijo Daphne con lastima—. Sera que esta vez, vengan aurores a resolver este problema.

—No estoy seguro sobre ello—dijo Blaise pensativo—. Pero de lo que si puedo estar seguro, es sobre quien fue la siguiente victima del heredero.

Todos lo voltearon a verlo con sorpresa, Artemis con un poco de miedo de la respuesta. Sus miedos se confirmaron cuando Blaise evito su mirada y en voz baja dijo:

—Hermione Granger.

—Eres un tarado, Blaise—dijo Pansy colocando una mano en el hombro de Artemis—. No juegues con eso. Eso no es divertido, como puedes estar seguro que fue Granger.

—Por que vi como la profesora McGonagall se llevaba a Harry y a Draco del campo de quidditch, luego de enviarnos a todos a las sala comunes—dijo Blaise aún evitando la mirada de Artemis—. Es obvio que ocurrió otra petrificación, y es sospechoso que la profesora McGonagall se llevara a Harry y a Draco.

—Tal vez creen que ellos son los culpables—dijo Millicent con voz insegura—. Filch intentaba pillarlos, recuerden lo que dijo Draco.

—Ellos estuvieron a la vista pública todo el tiempo—dijo Theodore—. Los vimos en el comedor, de camino al campo de juego y estuvieron con el resto del equipo en los vestidores…

Theodore le dio una mirada de consolación a Artemis mientras decía:

—No creo que los llamaran para acusarlos, sino para informarles, sobre quien fue petrificado.

—Artemis a donde vas…

—Detente, Rayza, puede ser un error.

Pero Artemis no se detuvo, sin importarle nada salió de la sala común y se dirigió a la enfermería a toda prisa. Tenia que saber la verdad, tenia que saber si por su culpa, Hermione había pagado las consecuencias. Filch la intento detener, pero ni siquiera el pudo seguirle el paso, cuando doblo corriendo el pasillo a la enfermería. Las puertas se abrieron antes que llegaran, dejando ver a Snape acompañado de Harry y Draco.

—¿Que haces aquí…?

Ignorando a Snape, entro a la enfermería hasta que sus ojos localizaron lo que buscaba. Tendida obre una cama, estaba Hermione, tiesa como una estatua con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos. Y de rodillas cayo ante su cama llorando, la profesora McGonagall que estaba junto a Hermione la intento tranquilizar junto con Snape, pero al final, la señora Pomfrey tuvo que darle algo para que se tranquilizara y se durmiera. Vio a Draco y a Harry observándola desde lo lejos, con miradas idénticas, llenas de empatía y compasión cuando debían estar llenas de odio y rabia; ella había sido la culpable de lo ocurrido a Hermione. Cuando despertó durante la tarde, observo que Hermione no había sido la única petrificada, también una chica de cabello largo y rizado, y…

_¡Neville!_ Artemis no podía creer lo que veía, se tapo la boca para ahogar el grito que broto de su garganta al ver a su regordete amigo, en una cama junto a Hermione. Y al apartar la vista de ellos, se topo con algo mucho peor, que la hizo levantarse de su cama para confirmar lo que sus ojos se negaban a creer. En una de las camas, yacía la dulce y tierna Megan, inmóvil y con el terror pintado en su rostro.

Era la peor persona del mundo. Sus tonterías habían llevado a sus amigos y a su propia prima a ser petrificados.

Pomfrey apareció para tranquilizarla nuevamente, ofreciéndole algo de color blanco como la leche para beber. La profesora McGonagall se pareció mientras almorzaba ante la mirada atenta de Pomfrey, que se alejo para dejarla con la subdirectora. La profesora McGonagall solo quería preguntarle si sabia el motivo por le cual Hermione andaría vagando la biblioteca antes del partido y por que llevaba con ella un espejo; o por que Megan estaría en un solitario pasillo cerca de la biblioteca. Artemis no sabia la repuestas a sus preguntas, pero decidió confesar la verdad antes de lastimar a mas personas queridas.

—…Profesora, es mi culpa…es mi culpa lo que le ocurrió a Hermione, a Megan, a Neville y al resto es mi culpa—estallo en llanto—. Es mi culpa, profesora…

—Por favor, no diga eso—dijo la profesora intentando tranquilizarla—. Tranquilícese, señorita Artemis.

—Terminaron petrificados por mi culpa…es mi culpa, fue el diario…el maldito diario es el culpable, pero lo ayude…todo es mi culpa…—balbuceaba Artemis—. Yo petrifique a Megan…a mi prima…

Y la señora Pomfrey la volvió a hacer dormir, lo ultimo que escucho es como esta le decía a la profesora McGonagall el estado de _shock_ en el que estaba.

* * *

—Tenemos que visitar a Hagrid, no creo que sea el culpable, pero debe saber algo—dijo Harry sentando en su cama—. Si fue el quien liberó la bestia la última vez, también sabrá llegar hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo.

—Dime, genio—dijo Draco desde su cama, donde fingía leer un libro, había estado leyendo la misma pagina durante veinte minutos—. Como lograremos salir de este castillo, que estará siendo vigilado aún mas que antes.

—Creo —dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja— que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de mi padre.

Harry sólo había heredado una cosa de su padre: una capa larga y plateada para hacerse invisible. Era su única posibilidad para salir a hurtadillas del colegio y visitar a Hagrid sin que nadie se enterara. Fueron a cama a la hora habitual, esperaron a que Blaise y Zabini hubieran dejado de hablar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y se durmieran, y entonces se levantaron, volvieron a vestirse y se cubrieron con la capa.

El recorrido por los corredores oscuros del castillo no fue en absoluto agradable. Harry, que ya en ocasiones anteriores había caminado por allí de noche, no lo había visto nunca, después de la puesta del sol, tan lleno de gente: profesores, prefectos y fantasmas circulaban por los corredores en parejas, buscando cualquier detalle sospechoso. Como, a pesar de llevar la capa invisible, hacían el mismo ruido de siempre, hubo un instante especialmente tenso cuando Draco se dio un golpe en un dedo del pie, y estaban muy cerca del lugar en que Snape montaba guardia. Afortunadamente, Snape estornudó en el momento preciso en que Draco gritó. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta principal de roble y la abrieron con cuidado, suspiraron aliviados.

Era una noche clara y estrellada. Avanzaron con rapidez guiándose por la luz de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid, y no se desprendieron de la capa hasta que hubieron llegado ante la puerta.

Unos segundos después de llamar, Hagrid les abrió. Les apuntaba con una ballesta, y _Fang_, el perro jabalinero, ladraba furiosamente detrás de él.

—¡Ah! —dijo, bajando el arma y mirándolos—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos? —¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando la ballesta al entrar. —Nada, nada... —susurró Hagrid—. Estaba esperando... No importa... Sentaos,

prepararé té. Artemis es seguro salir.

Tanto Harry como Draco se sorprendieron de ver a Artemis ahí, abrigándose solo con una capa sobre su pijama.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Lo mismo podemos preguntar…—dijo Harry.

—Vine a ver a Hagrid.

—Al igual que nosotros—dijo Draco—. No deberías estar en la enfermería.

—Tenia que ver a Hagrid antes de que…no importa—dijo Artemis tomando asiento—. Vinieron a averiguar sobre el monstruo de la cámara, no es asi—susurro en voz baja para que Hagrid no escuchara.

Harry asintió.

—Bueno —susurró Hagrid—. Sentaos, prepararé té.

Parecía que apenas sabía lo que hacía. Casi apagó el fuego al derramar agua de la tetera metálica, y luego rompió la de cerámica de puros nervios al golpearla con la mano. Y Artemis lo contemplaba con tristeza y remordimiento.

—¿Estás bien, Hagrid? —dijo Harry—. ¿Has oído lo de Hermione y Neville?

Artemis se estremeció ante aquello, Harry aún recordaba su reacción al ver a Hermione. Fue desgarradora. Se pregunto como reacciono al enterarse que su prima, Megan, también estaba petrificada.

—¡Ah, sí, claro que lo he oído! —dijo Hagrid con la voz entrecortada. Miró por la ventana, nervioso. Les sirvió sendas jarritas llenas sólo de agua hirviendo (se le había olvidado poner las bolsitas de té). Cuando les estaba poniendo en un plato un trozo de pastel de frutas, aporrearon la puerta.

Se le cayó el pastel. Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de pánico, se echaron encima la capa para hacerse invisibles y se retiraron a un rincón oculto. Tras asegurarse de que no se les veía, Hagrid cogió la ballesta y fue otra vez a abrir la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Hagrid.

El profesor Dumbledore entro en la cabaña, estaba serio. Su acompañante era raro. Cornelius Fudge era un hombre bajo y corpulento, con el pelo gris alborotado y expresión nerviosa. Llevaba una extraña combinación de ropas: traje de raya diplomática, corbata roja, capa negra larga y botas púrpura acabadas en punta. Sujeta bajo el brazo un sombrero hongo verde lima.

—¿Qué hace el ministro de Magia aquí? —soltó Draco.

Harry dio un codazo a Draco para que se callara. Hagrid estaba pálido y sudoroso. Se dejó caer abatido en una de las sillas y miró a Dumbledore y luego a Cornelius Fudge.

—¡Feo asunto, Hagrid! —dijo Fudge, telegráficamente—. Muy feo. He tenido que venir. Cuatro ataques contra hijos de _muggles_ y dos contra hijos de sangre puras. El Ministerio tiene que intervenir.

Artemis oculto su rostro contra el hombro de Harry, este estaba seguro que estaba llorando e intentaba amortiguar su llanto contra su capa.

—Yo nunca…—dijo Hagrid, mirando implorante a Dumbledore—. Usted sabe que yo nunca, profesor Dumbledore, señor…

—Quiero que quede claro, Cornelius, que Hagrid cuenta con mi plena confianza—dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Fudge con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Mira, Albus —dijo Fudge, incómodo—. Hagrid tiene antecedentes. El Ministerio tiene que hacer algo… El consejo escolar se ha puesto en contacto…

—Aun así, Cornelius, insisto en que echar a Hagrid no va a solucionar nada —dijo Dumbledore. Los ojos del director brillaban como nunca había visto.

—Míralo desde mi punto de vista —dijo Fudge, cogiendo el sombrero y haciéndolo girar entre las manos—. Me están presionando. Tengo que acreditar que hacemos algo. Si se demuestra que no fue Hagrid, regresará y no habrá más que decir. Pero tengo que llevármelo. Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, no estaría cumpliendo con mi deber…

—¿Llevarme? —dijo Hagrid, temblando—. ¿Llevarme adónde?

—Sólo por poco tiempo —dijo Fudge, evitando los ojos de Hagrid—. No se trata de un castigo, Hagrid, sino más bien de una precaución. Si atrapamos al culpable, a usted se le dejará salir con una disculpa en toda regla.

—¿No será a Azkaban? —preguntó Hagrid con voz ronca.

Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta. Abrió Dumbledore.

El señor Lucius Malfoy entró en la cabaña de Hagrid con paso decidido, envuelto en una capa de viaje negra y con una gélida sonrisa de satisfacción. _Fang _se puso a aullar.

—¿Y ahora mi padre?

Harry le dio un golpe a Draco para que se callara.

—¡Oh, Fudge! —dijo sorprendido al entrar—. Que sorpresa verlo por aquí…

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le dijo Hagrid furioso—. ¡Salga de mi casa!

—Créame, buen hombre, que no me produce ningún placer entrar en esta… ¿la ha llamado casa? —repuso Lucius Malfoy contemplando la cabaña con cierto desprecio—. Simplemente, he ido al colegio y me han dicho que el director estaba aquí.

De nuevo alguien llamo a la puerta. Esta vez entro Shemuel Smith el padre de Zacharias, con una túnica de rayas y un sombrero café que hacia juego. Esta vez fue Harry quien recibió un codazo en las costillas, porque había dejado escapar un grito ahogado bien audible.

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Smith? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—Vengo a hablar con el director ¿qué te trajo a ti a hogwarts?

—Lo mismo que a ti.

—No lo creo—su sonrisa no decía nada bueno.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieren de mí, exactamente, señores? —dijo Dumbledore. Hablaba cortésmente, pero aún tenía los ojos azules llenos de furia.

—He venido a velar por la seguridad de mi hijo y los alumnos—dijo Lucius Malfoy ignorando al señor Smith—. Son demasiados ataques a mi parecer, y que no se haya descubierto aún al culpable, pone en riesgo a los alumnos. Por lo cual he venido a informarle personalmente, que todo el consejo escolar vendrá a discutir la situación en media hora.

—Lo lamento Lucius, hay un cambio de planes—dijo Shemuel Smith y su sonrisa se engancho, como un niño en la mañana de navidad—. Es lamentable, Dumbledore —dijo con tristeza muy mal fingida, sacando un rollo de pergamino—, pero el consejo escolar ha compartido sus miedos acerca del caso y, lamentablemente tengo que informarle que es hora de que usted abandone el cargo. Como vera, aquí traigo una orden de cese, y aquí están las doce firmas…. Me temo que este asunto se le ha escapado de las manos y no nos ha quedado otra opción. ¿Cuántos ataques ha habido ya? Otros cuatro esta tarde, ¿no es cierto? A este ritmo, no quedarán en Hogwarts alumnos de familia _muggle_, hay que velar por su _seguridad_.

—¿Qué? ¡Vaya, Shemuel! —dijo Fudge, alarmado—, Dumbledore cesado… No, no…, lo último que querría, precisamente ahora…

—Ministro, como usted debe de saber, el nombramiento y el cese del director son competencia del consejo escolar, Fudge —dijo con suavidad el señor Smith—. Y como Dumbledore no ha logrado detener las agresiones…

—Me parece que te falta una firma—dijo el señor Lucius.

—¿Acaso no estabas pensado hacer eso? Yo solo me he adelantado.

—El consejo escolar se iba a reunir para discutir la seguridad de los alumnos, por que quería saber que medidas se tomarían ante los ataques de esta tarde. Nadie en ningún momento planteo el cesar …al profesor Dumbledore. Y por lo que se, nadie hubiera deseo eso. ¿Cómo es que los convencisteis? Por que dudo que alguien firmara por voluntad propia…

—Ponlo en su lugar, papá—Draco se quejo en silencio cuando recibió el codazo. Pero Harry lo apoyaba.

—No te preocupes, todos han firmado por voluntad propia. Hasta tu, Malfoy… ¿Sorprendido? Deberías fijarte mejor en que es lo que firmas.

El señor Malfoy lo escudriño con la mirada y pareció entender algo.

—Comprendo todo. Muy astuto, Shemuel.

—Y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Eso lo veremos…Con su permiso, parece que aquí, mi presencia ya no es necesaria. Buenas noches.

El señor Malfoy salió por la puerta, dejando al señor Smith con una ancha sonrisa.

—Pero, Shemuel, si Dumbledore no ha logrado detenerlas —dijo Fudge, que tenía el labio superior empapado en sudor—, ¿quién va a poder?

—Ya se verá —respondió el señor Smith con una desagradable sonrisa—. Pero como los doce hemos votado…

Hagrid se levantó de un salto, y su enredada cabellera negra rozó el techo.

—¿Y a cuántos ha tenido que amenazar y chantajear para que accedieran, eh, Smith? —preguntó.

—Por favor, que acusación es esa. Todo ha sido en regla y forma—dijo Smith—. Me permito aconsejarle que esa aptitud no le llevara a nada bueno…

—¡Puede quitar a Dumbledore! —chilló Hagrid, y _Fang_, el perro jabalinero, se encogió y gimoteó en su cesta—. ¡Lléveselo, y los alumnos de familia _muggle _no tendrán ni una oportunidad! ¡Y habrá más asesinatos!

—Cálmate, Hagrid —le dijo bruscamente Dumbledore. Luego se dirigió a Shemuel Smith—. Si el consejo escolar quiere mi renuncia, Shemuel, me iré.

—Pero…—tartamudeó Fudge.

—¡No! —gimió Hagrid.

Dumbledore no había apartado sus vivos ojos azules de los ojos fríos y azules de Smith.

—Sin embargo —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy claro y despacio, para que todos entendieran cada una de sus palabras—, sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.

Durante un instante, Harry estuvo convencido de que Dumbledore les había guiñado un ojo, mirando hacia el rincón donde estaban ocultos.

—Adorables palabras —dijo Smith, haciendo una inclinación—. Le echaremos de menos, Albus, y espero que su sucesor pueda conseguir lo que usted no hizo.

Se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió, saludó a Dumbledore con una inclinación y le indicó que saliera. Fudge esperaba, sin dejar de manosear su sombrero, a que Hagrid pasara delante, pero Hagrid no se movió, sino que respiró hondo y dijo pausadamente:

—Si alguien quisiera desentrañar este embrollo, lo único que tendría que hacer es seguir a las arañas. Ellas lo conducirían. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. —Fudge lo miró extrañado—. De acuerdo, ya voy —añadió, poniéndose el abrigo de piel de topo. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir a Fudge por la puerta, se detuvo y dijo en voz alta—: Y alguien tendrá que darle de comer a _Fang _mientras estoy fuera.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe y Draco se quito la capa.

—Esto es cada vez mejor—dijo—. Sin director estamos acabados, aunque no me agrade Dumbledore, al menos teníamos a alguien que dirigiera la escuela.

Harry observo a Artemis ver a Hagrid desde la ventana, con lagrimas recurriendo su rostro y luego _Fang _se puso a aullar, arañando la puerta.

* * *

No le habían creído, ni McGonagall ni Pomfrey la habían escuchado. Todo el mundo creía que estaba afectaba por la noticia, que había confundido su mente y que decía cosas incoherentes a causa de esto. Que era solo depresión. Y no ayudo que cada vez que mencionaban a algunos de los petrificados, en especial a Megan, Hermione o Neville, estallara en un llanto sin fin. O cuando recordaba al pobre de Hagrid y lo que debía estar sufriendo en Azkaban por su culpa. Perdió unos días de clases, por que Snape creyó conveniente que debía asimilar lo ocurrido, a Artemis no le importo aquello, nadie creía en ella y nadie podría ayudarla. La señora Pomfrey le dejo de suministrar el medicamento cuando vio que su estado animo estaba mejor, pero en realidad, Artemis había decidido darse por vencida y hacer lo que todos esperaran que hiciera.

Harry y Draco estaban preocupados por Artemis, había algo diferente en ella que no dejaron de notar. La forma tan falsa como sonreía o hablaba, no era feliz o estaba tranquila como parecía. Además, de esas preocupaciones, el resto de las casas los habían mirado con desconfianza, en especial Gryffindor, quien era el principal enemigo; habían escuchado que decían que todos los Slytherin debían ser todos expulsados para terminar con el problema. Aquello solo había traído mas problemas entre ambas casas, las peleas eran constantes al igual que los insultos. Lo único positivo para Harry, es que ya no era considerado el heredero de Slytherin. Los amigos de Justin se habían disculpado con él por culparlo, dado que Harry no seria capaz de petrificar a Hermione o Neville. Pero lo único que todo hogwarts compartía, era el ambiente deprimente y lleno de temor, ahora que Dumbledore no estaba.

—El único que podía darnos repuestas era Hagrid—dijo Draco en una de las clases del profesor Flitwick, mientras practicaban un nuevo hechizo.—Y lo único que dijo, fue seguir a las arañas. Debió entregar a la bestia para evitar ir a azkaban.

—Hagrid no es el culpable—dijo Artemis sentada junto a él. Su voz dejo de ser tan falsa en aquel momento, tornándose dura y decidida—. Hagrid nunca podría ser algo tan cruel como eso. Y lo que hay en la cámara de los secretos no creo que tenga que ver con él.

—No digo que sea el culpable—se defendió Draco—. Pero, Hagrid es aficionado a tener mascotas peligrosas, sin querer pudo dejar salir a la bestia.

—Hagrid no seria capaz de haber dejado salir al castillo a dicha bestia de haberse enterado de la verdad—dijo Artemis con una mirada dura y dolorosa—. Es una buena persona a pesar de todo. No merece estar en azkaban.

—¿Tu sabes algo, Artemis? —pregunto Harry. Había algo en la forma en como se expresaba…

—Yo solo se, que Hagrid es inocente y nadie me cree—dijo Artemis regresando a practicar el hechizo para encender la vela frente a ella.

Harry intercambio una mirada con Draco, ya estaban acostumbrándose a aquella actitud tan cerrada de Artemis; sin embargo, era algo que los preocupaba.

—En retrospectiva, Riddle me recuerda a Percy—Draco cambio el tema—. El siempre habla sobre lo genial que es ser prefecto y lo mucho que desea ser premio anual—dijo mientras encendía su vela—. Y estoy seguro que Percy no dudaría en entregar al culpable de descubrir, incluso si fuera alguien como Hagrid, pero cuando una vida de un estudiante esta de por medio o seis petrificaciones…que puedes hacer.

—Y de no ser así, Riddle habría tenido que volver al orfanato _muggle _si hubieran cerrado Hogwarts —dijo Harry—. No lo culpo por querer quedarse aquí.

La vela de Artemis se lleno de fuego totalmente, derritiéndose y expandiéndose rápidamente por toda la mesa, el profesor Flitwick se acerco rápidamente para apagar el fuego y asegurarse que todos estaban bien.

—¿Todo bien, Artemis?

—Todo bien.

Artemis se giro hacia ellos, dándole una sonrisa tan falsa como su estado de humor. Ni Draco ni Harry decidieron molestarse en preguntarle, habían aprendido que entre mas la presionaban mas se alejaba y encerraba.

Por otro lado, Gilderoy Lockhart estaba convencido de que lo que faltaba en hogwarts era una descarga de animo. Harry le oyó exponerlo así ante la profesora McGonagall mientras los de Slytherin y Gryffindor marchaban en dos hilera hacia la clase de Transfiguración.

—Yo se lo que le digo, profesora—dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa tan grande antes de alejarse con paso decidido.

La idea que tenía Lockhart de una inyección de moral se hizo patente durante el desayuno del día 14 de febrero. Harry estaba tan distraída que no se percato de lo que pasaba hasta que algo capto su atención, alzo la vista y por un momento creyó a verse confundido de puerta.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. Y del techo de color azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazones.

—¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó Harry, sentándose y quitándose de encima el confeti.

—El profesor Lockhart ha tenido una brillante idea—gruño Draco con cara de asco.

—Celebrar el día de San Valentín—dijo Blaise con fingido animo.

—Pero que estupidez—dijo Theodore totalmente indignado y enojado—. Hay alumnos petrificados, y el zoquete cree que celebrar San Valentín es una buena idea.

La mayoría de los hombres del comedor, tenían una mueca en le rostros o parecían enojados mientras las mujeres tenían una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Otras como Artemis, miraban el panorama con repulsión y eso podía deberse a lo que dijo Theodore.

Dirigió su vista la mesa de profesores, y lo que vio casi lo hizo escupir su jugo de calabaza. Lockhart, que llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con la decoración, reclamaba silencio con las manos. Los profesores que tenía a ambos lados lo miraban estupefactos. Desde su asiento, Harry pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall con un tic en la mejilla. Snape tenía el mismo aspecto que si se hubiera bebido un gran vaso de _crecehuesos_.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —gritó Lockhart—. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y cinco personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos vosotros… ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa!

Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockhart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.

—¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! —sonrió Lockhart—. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoos felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!

El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso.

—Estupideces—dijo Theodore enojado—. Estupideces es lo único que sale de su boca.

Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, ante la irritación de los profesores, y al final de la tarde, cuando los de Slytherin caminaban hacia el aula de Encantamientos, uno de ellos alcanzo a Harry.

—¡Aquí no! —dijo Harry enfadado, tratando de escapar.

—¡Párate! —gruñó el enano, aferrando a Harry por la bolsa para detenerlo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Harry, tirando fuerte.

Tanto tiraron que la bolsa se partió en dos. Los libros, la varita mágica, el pergamino y la pluma se desparramaron por el suelo, y la botellita de tinta se rompió encima de todas las demás cosas.

Harry intentó recogerlo todo antes de que el enano comenzara a cantar ocasionando un atasco en el corredor.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —Era la voz fría de Zacharias Smith, que hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Harry intentó febrilmente meterlo todo en la bolsa rota, desesperado por alejarse antes de que Smith pudiera oír su felicitación musical de San Valentín.

—¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? —dijo otra voz familiar, la de Percy Weasley, que se acercaba.

A la desesperada, Harry intentó escapar corriendo, pero el enano se le echó a las rodillas y lo derribó.

—Bien —dijo, sentándose sobre los tobillos de Harry—, ésta es tu canción de San Valentín:

_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. _

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

_el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Harry habría dado todo el oro de Gringotts por desvanecerse en aquel momento. Intentando reírse con todos los demás, se levantó, con los pies entumecidos por el peso del enano, mientras Percy Weasley hacía lo que podía para dispersar al montón de chavales, algunos de los cuales estaban llorando de risa. Artemisa pesar de todo los intentos que había hecho, estaba riendo tapándose la boca, era la primera vez desde lo ocurrido con Hermione que sonría genuinamente.

—¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos, a clase todos ahora mismo —decía Percy empujando a algunos de los más pequeños—. Tú también, Smith.

—Y yo que creía que tu vida no podía ser mas patética, Potter—dijo Smith con una sonrisa—. Eh, Artemis, creo que a Harry no le gusto tu carta de amor. Que patética declaración de amor.

Harry vio como la sonrisa de su amiga se borro de su rostro, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Mas patético eres tu, Smith—dijo Artemis—. Tu mundo gira alrededor de mi, siempre tienes que mencionarme para algo. No me sorprendería que tu me hayas enviado una carta de amor.

Smith se sonrojo.

—¿Por que le enviaría una carta de amor a una sucia _sangre podrida_ como tu?

Artemis palideció ante aquellas palabras y Pansy a su lado, estaba totalmente anonada.

—Nadie mas que otro de tu calaña se fijaría en ti. Ahí esta, Potter, pero me parece que hasta para él, eres repulsiva.

—Eso no es una forma de expresarte ante tu compañera, Smith—dijo Percy con severidad.—Como prefecto del colegio….

Pero Harry estaba fuera de sus casillas. Sacó su varita mágica y gritó:

—_¡Expelliarmus! _

Y tal como Snape había dejado en ridículo a Lockhart, así Smith salió volando hacia atrás.

—¡Harry! —dijo Percy en voz alta—. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos.

¡Tendré que informar de esto!

Pero Harry no se preocupó. Le había ganado una a Smith, y eso bien valía cinco puntos de Slytherin. Draco que acaba de llegar, sonrió en aprobación ante la humillación de Smith. Para sorpresa de Harry, Pansy arreglo su desastroso poema y lo divulgo por todo hogwarts con un interesante rumor acerca de que Harry Potter tenia una admiradora mayor que él. Todo esto, en agradecimiento por darle su merecido a Smith al insultar a Artemis.

—Aún así, gracias, Pansy.

—No hay de que—dijo Pansy—. A decir verdad, Artemis fue la de la idea, a ella le hubiera encantado hechizar a Smith.

Al menos, Harry no tendría que preocuparse por que sus compañeros cantaran ese vergonzoso poema como Peeves o los gemelos Weasley lo habían estado haciendo. De todas formas, Pansy estaba segura que para el final de la semana, todo el mundo creería que el poema que le canto el enano decía:

_Tus ojos de esmeralda brillan como el oro_

_y tu cabello negro como la noche es lo que mas adoro_

_desearía que fueras mío, sin duda eres hermoso,_

_el héroe que venció al señor tenebroso._


	18. La cámara de los secretos

La situación en hogwarts era deprimente, sin Dumbledore, el aura de miedo se extendió rápidamente por todo el castillo. Ningún alumno fuera sangre limpia, mestiza o hijo de muggles parecía estar a salvo. Y así lo creía también la señora Pomfrey, que prohibió las visitas a la enfermería.

—No podemos correr más riesgos —les dijo severamente la señora Pomfrey a través de la puerta entreabierta—. No, lo siento, hay demasiado peligro de que pueda volver el agresor para acabar con esta gente.

Ni siquiera le cálido sol que había empezado a asomase, había logrado traspasar las ventanas con parteluz. Apenas se veía en el colegio un rostro que no expresara tensión y preocupación, y si sonaba alguna risa en los corredores, parecía estridente y antinatural, y enseguida era reprimida.

Harry se repetía constantemente las últimas palabras de Dumbledore: «Sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.» Pero ¿con qué finalidad había dicho aquellas palabras? ¿A quién iban a pedir ayuda, cuando todo el mundo estaba tan confundido y asustado como ellos?

La indicación de Hagrid sobre las arañas era bastante más fácil de comprender. El problema era que no parecía haber quedado en el castillo ni una sola araña a la que seguir. Harry las buscaba adondequiera que iba, y Draco lo ayudaba aunque ninguno encontraba nada. Además se añadía la dificultad de que no les dejaban ir solos a ningún lado, sino que tenían que desplazarse siempre en grupo con los alumnos de Slytherin. La mayoría de los estudiantes parecían agradecer que los profesores los acompañaran siempre de clase en clase, pero a Harry le resultaba muy fastidioso.

Draco Malfoy, sin embargo, que parecía disfrutar plenamente de aquella atmósfera de terror y recelo. Al menos eso parecía, estaba tan asustado y preocupado como el resto pero lo ocultaba bajo una mascara de seguridad; se pavoneaba por los pasillos el colegio como si acabaran de darle el Premio Anual. Detalles así, era como Harry se daba cuenta cuando Artemis y Draco se parecían, ante situaciones difíciles preferían actuar como si nada les preocupara a demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aunque Draco era mas natural en ello que Artemis, o tal vez se debiera a que ella parecia enferma y para nada bien que Harry se dio cuenta de ello; desde lo sucedido con Hagrid estaba así, y Harry sentía que les ocultaba algo que la atemorizaba. Sin embargo, Artemis se mantenía callada y recluida del resto; al contario de Zacharias Smith, quien se volvió mas insoportable desde la partida de Dumbledore. Se paseaba por el castillo como si fuera suyo, y no paraba de hablar blasfemias sobre Slytherin.

Harry no soportaba escucharlo a él ni al profesor Lockhart. Durante la siguiente clase de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, Lockhart entró en el aula dando un salto, y la clase se lo quedó mirando. Todos los demás profesores del colegio parecían más serios de lo habitual, pero Lockhart estaba tan alegre como siempre.

—¡Venga ya! —exclamó, sonriéndoles a todos—, ¿por qué ponéis esas caras tan largas?

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de exasperación, pero no contestó nadie.

—¿Es que no comprendéis —les decía Lockhart, hablándoles muy despacio, como si fueran tontos— que el peligro ya ha pasado? Se han llevado al culpable.

—¿A quién dice? —preguntó Pansy intrigada.

—Mi querido muchacha, el ministro de Magia no se habría llevado a Hagrid si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que era el culpable —dijo Lockhart, en el tono que emplearía cualquiera para explicar que uno y uno son dos.

—Sin duda se lo llevaría—contesto despectivamente Artemis desde atrás.

—Me atrevería a suponer que sé más sobre el arresto de Hagrid que usted, señorita Jones—dijo Lockhart empleando un tono de satisfacción.

Artemis se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada pero Lockhart ni se inmuto. Harry estaba seguro que a Artemis estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no lanzarle una maldición al Lockhart y él, Harry, la habría apoyado.

La desagradable alegría de Lockhart, las sospechas que siempre había tenido de que Hagrid no era bueno, su confianza en que todo el asunto ya había tocado a su fin, irritaron tanto a Harry, que sintió deseos de tirarle _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos _a su cara de idiota. Pero en lugar de eso, se conformó con garabatearle a Draco una nota:

_«Lo haremos esta noche.»_

Draco leyó el mensaje, se mantenía en una postura seria y miró al frente, al asiento habitualmente ocupado por Hermione. Entonces parecieron disiparse sus dudas, y asintió con la cabeza.

Habían encontrado un rastro de arañas aquel día, durante la clase de Herbología y sabían a donde debían dirigirse. Decidieron mantenerlo en secreto de Artemis, no querían preocuparla mas de lo que estaba y últimamente se veía agotada. Por lo que aquella noche se dirigieron al bosque prohibido, acompañados por Fang, buscando el rastro de las arañas.

* * *

A Artemis se les acabaron las opciones, no encontraba forma de solucionar el gran problema que ocasiono; y el diario de Tom era indestructible o todavía no había encontrado la forma adecuada de eliminarlo. Lo peor era que Hagrid llevada demasiado tiempo en azkaban. El director Dippet era un idiota por no darse cuenta de la verdad, de ser así, Hagrid nunca hubiera sido inculpado; no le sorprendía que Hagrid nunca mencionara el por que no tenia permitido hacer magia. Seguramente rompieron su varita cuando le echaron la culpa a él, siendo inocente sin que nadie le creyera.

Y Artemis que era culpable, y se lo había revelado a la profesora McGonagall, había sido ignorada. No le había creído. Pero eso no la detendría, no dejaría que Hagrid pasara el restos de sus días en azkaban y si para ello debía arriesgarse a si misma, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y solo había una forma.

Tenia que hablar con Tom.

Era arriesgado y estúpido, pero no había otra solución. A pesar de que Harry y Draco descubrieron que Hagrid era inocente gracias a Aragog, la acromántula que todo el mundo creyó que era el monstruo de Slytherin, y al que no le importo dejar que sus hijos casi los devoraran; era casi un milagro que Harry y Draco regresaran con vida. Ellos lo atribuyeron a la suerte de que Artemis les pasara unas notas con nuevos hechizos, que casualmente eran para defenderse de acromántulas, ninguno sospecho de la verdad. Desde hace semanas, Artemis conocía lo que Harry y Draco planearían hacer, por lo que sin que lo supieran, les ayudo a estar preparados para defenderse si tenían que hacerlo.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior, le dieron mucho que pensar a Harry, debido que gracias a la historia que conto Aragog llego a la conclusión de quien fue la alumna que murió la ultima vez que la cámara fue abierta: Myrtle la Llorona. Artemis había sido una tonta por no darse cuenta antes, pero nunca había reparado en la forma como Myrtle había muerto hasta que Harry lo comento. Todo había empezado a cobrar sentido, empezando por la razón por la que Harry había sido el único capaz de escuchar al monstro, Salazar Slytherin y Harry compartían algo en común, ambos hablaban pársel y la leyenda decía que solo el heredero seria capaz de controlar al monstruo de la cámara; y eso era debido a que tenia que saber hablar pársel. El monstruo de la cámara era de la familia de las serpientes, y no podía ser cualquier tipo, era un basilisco. Había recordado a Derek contarles historias de terror a medianoche, cuando les conto del basilisco dijo que podía matarte con la mirada y cuando nadie le creyó que existirá, el insistió que encontró aquello en un libro.

Sin embargo, cuando Artemis fue a la biblioteca a investigar hasta que encontró el libro que buscaba, alguien había arrancado la parte que trataba sobre el basilisco. Aquello no la desanimo, sino que confirmo sus dudas, esa era la razón por la que Hermione fue a la biblioteca acompañada de Neville aquel día. Seguramente descubrió lo que sucedía y fue a corroborar sus dudas.

Artemis se planteo sus dudas una semana antes de las vacaciones de semana santa. Tenia un plan para probar la inocencia de Hagrid, pero era arriesgado y peligroso, tanto para ella como para el resto del colegio. Había querido contarles la verdad a Harry y a Draco, pero cuando lo intento, Percy se apareció de la nada y desistió. Percy le recordaba demasiado a Tom, que la asusto la reacción que tendria este; Percy se apegaba demasiado a las reglas y a la razón que ni siquiera la dejaria explicarse si llegara a enterarse que ella era la culpable de las petrificaciones y mucho menos, después de lo que le ocurrio a su novia Penelope.

Ese mismo día decidió actuar, aparento estar normal hasta que logro deshacerse del resto de sus compañeras, mientras caminaba en un solitario corredor decidió que era el momento oportuno. Abrió el diario, mojo la pluma y escribió las líneas que traería su fin. En las paginas del diario apareció la respuesta pasado algunos minutos, y mientras conversaban, Artemis podía ver quien era el verdadero Tom Ryddle; un joven prodigio que había decidió utilizar su rencor hacia los _muggles_ como su campaña para realizar actos perversos. Las conversación termino en un punto, en el que Artemis estaba enojada y solo deseaba romper en mil pedazos el diario, aunque fuera imposible. Solo el pensamiento de Hagrid encerrado en azkaban le dio fuerzas para continuar con lo que tenia que hacer.

No supo lo que pasaba hasta un momento después, cuando Ginebra Weasley empezó a forcejear por el diario, que termino volando por los aire hasta el final del pasillo. Ambas corrieron hasta el diario hasta que Artemis tuvo que sacar la varita cuando Weasley empezó a atacarla con hechizos. Logro que el diario cayeras algunos escalones mientras evadía los hechizos de Weasley, hasta que la alcanzo y empezaron a forcejear.

La joven estaba enojada sin duda, entre sus gritos entendía algo sobre un diario, robo y serpiente asquerosa. Artemis no tenia muchas fuerzas, se sentía enferma desde hace un tiempo, pero se percato muy bien de que algo andaba mal. Su vista se fijo del diario, y como de este salía algo, no sabia explicarlo, era como una nube de polvo. La niña de cabello pelirrojo se detuvo empujando a Artemis al ver que no ponía resistencia alguna, dejando claro que el diario era suyo y que si se atrevía a robarlo, utilizaría los mejores y peores hechizos que tenia bajo la manga. Pero ella no veía lo que Artemis si podía ver.

—¡Cuidado!

Con un movimiento veloz, se interpuso entre Weasley y la nube, cayendo ambas en las escaleras una detrás de otra.

—¿Qué es eso..?

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, con la varita en manos, Artemis, tuvo que tomar una decisión y alzo su varita al mismo tiempo que gritaba:

—¡Corre y no mires atrás, Weasley! Escapa mientras puedas.

Lanzo un hechizo seguido tras otro, pero no hubo resultados y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a Artemis mientras aquel extraño humo descendía sobre ella, sin que nada lo pudiera evitar.

* * *

Oscuridad, fue el primer pensamiento cuando recupero la conciencia. Parpadeo un par de veces y observo a su alrededor. Desorientada, era así como se sentía Artemis. Parpadeo hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, hasta que los abrió ante la sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginevra Weasley estaba parada frente a ella, totalmente aterrorizada mientras sostenia en sus manos su varita pegada al pecho.

—Tu no deberías…te dije que corrieras—dijo Artemis en un casi grito desesperado. _Aquello no podía ser verdad_, pensó levantandose del piso.

—Me paralice—sollozo la joven. Artemis hizo un movimiento de acercarse a ella pero desistió al verla retroceder—. Esta bien, no te hare daño.

—¿El diario…? ¿Tom?

—Tom nunca fue lo que parecía—dijo Artemis con amargura—. Él es culpable de todo lo malo que ha acontecido este año y lo peor es que, me ha usado para ello. Por eso te quite el diario cuando descubrí que lo tenias tu…

—Yo..yo..

—Esta bien, Ginny—trato de calmarla Artemis—. Tiene que haber una salida.

Ginny señalo detrás de ella pero añadió:

—Se ha cerrado después de que entramos..

—Tiene que haber una forma de abrirla, de salir de aquí...

Miro a su alrededor desesperada. No podía identificar donde se hallaba, no era un lugar donde hubiera estado antes, aunque por alguna razón se le hacia conocido. Tal vez, no debió intentar algo tan peligroso aunque significara salvar a Hagrid.

Pero era tarde para arrepentirse, a su alrededor descubrió que estaba al final de una sala grande, apenas iluminada. Con altísimas columnas de piedra tallada, con serpientes entrelazadas se elevaban para sostener el techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia. Frente a ella, estaba una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo. Tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo.

—Salazar Slytherin—susurro Artemis, por fin reconociendo el lugar.

Su plan había terminado como planeo, había terminado en la Cámara de los Secretos aunque fue el peor momento para pensar en las fallas de su plan; ¿como se suponía que controlaría o mataría al monstruo que habitaba aquel lugar? No hablaba _pársel_ y no estaba segura de cómo aniquilar a un basilisco, no encontró información sobre ellos en los libros. Y lo peor de todo, la menor de los Weasley estaba ahí y era su culpa.

El libro que llevaba en la mano empezó a moverse en sus manos, cayo al suelo y este se abrió. Ginny soltó un chillido retrocediendo, mientras Artemis se interponía entre ella y el diario.

Las hojas del diario empezaron a pasar con una gran velocidad, pagina por pagina, hasta que se detuvo por la mitad del diario.

_«Volver a confiar en mi, no es una buena idea. Pequeña tonta, este es tu fin. Pero tu fin seria mas delicioso si te enteraras de todo lo que hicisteis… "_Recordad todo lo que en trance no vistes_"»_

Los recuerdos vinieron uno tras otro a su mente, cuando mato a los gallos de Hagrid, la inscripción en el murió y cada una de las petrificaciones que realizo, empezando por Colin hasta terminar con Hermione. Lo único que la dejo en un total estado de terror fue ver como escribía su despedida junto con la de Ginny en el mismo muro donde escribió la amenaza de Tom a todos los hijos de _muggle_. Y como con la varita de esta, la arrastraba consigo hasta aquella cámara para luego caer en el suelo, cuando Tom la hubo liberado de su hechizo.

Su destino estaba sellado, y nadie podría salvarla para lo que sucedería. Sus ojos involuntariamente regresaron al diario donde otras palabras aparecieron.

«_Tu serás la primera en morir de tu familia y continuare con el resto cuando recupere mi cuerpo, acabare con todos los Gryffindors existentes y me encargare de ello personalmente. _

_Pero alégrate, Hagrid será liberado, todos se darán cuenta que el no pudo hacer esto encerrado en azkaban. _

_Y todo lo que tuvisteis que hacer, era darme tu vida para que yo me alzara de nuevo_».

Una luz cegadora apareció del diario, lo que la hizo retroceder. _¿Mi vida?¿alzarse de nuevo? _Lo comprendió. No era solo un recuerdo en aquel diario, debía ser algo mas, algo mucho ma tenebroso y peligroso. ¿Por que un recuerdo no puede revivir, o si?, no podía regresar a la vida simplemente por la vida de otra persona. El plan de Ryddle nunca fue solo deshacerse de los hijos de _muggles_ de la escuela, también consistía en regresar a la vida.

Ryddle básicamente le había estado chupando la vida durante todo este tiempo o acaso era consecuencia simplemente de los malos ratos que la pobre había pasado. Ya no importaba, tenia que pensar en Ginny, salvarla antes de que saliera lastimada y fuera tarde.

—¡Vete, huye..!

—¿Qué-e? —Ginny parecía desconcertada y preocupada por ella—. ¿Qué pasara contigo?

—No te preocupes por mi, tienes que escapar—Artemis la sostuvo por los hombros y voz con firme dijo—. ¡Solo corre y no mires atrás! ¡Hazlo!

Tal vez fue por su tono de voz apremiante o la desesperación en su rostro, que Ginny salió corriendo ante su orden. En aquel momento su piernas cedieron y poco a poco, el cuerpo dejaba de responderle. Los parpados le pesaban, intentaba resistirse a aquella fuerza que la arrastraba a la oscuridad pero cada vez se hacia mas difícil mantenerse firme.

Y lentamente se fue hundiendo en la oscuridad, cuando su resistencia llego a su limite y no tenia fuerzas para seguir luchando por su vida. Pensó en Hagrid, encerrado en azkaban, nadie podría culparlo de su muerte_. Nadie pondrá en duda, tu inocencia, Hagrid, _aquel pensamiento la hubiera animado de no se por que Ginny Weasley podría morir por su culpa sino lograba salir de ese lugar.

Lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver antes de que caer inconsciente, fue la figura de un chico salir del diario.

* * *

Kilómetros arriba del castillo, Harry y Draco estaban en la sala de profesores. El plan para engañar a Lockhart salió perfecto, pudieron zafarse de el. Harry aún lo recordaba…

—Recordad mis palabras —había dicho Lockhart, doblando con ellos una esquina—: lo primero que dirán las bocas de esos pobres petrificados será: «Fue Hagrid.» Francamente, me asombra que la profesora McGonagall juzgue necesarias todas estas medidas de seguridad.

—Estoy de acuerdo, señor —dijo Harry, y Draco lo miraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo Lockhart cortésmente, mientras esperaban que acabara de pasar una larga hilera de alumnos de Hufflepuff—. Nosotros los profesores tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos y quedarnos de guardia toda la noche…

—Tiene toda la razón, señor—dijo Draco comprendiendo el engaño de Harry—. Es obvio que usted tiene asuntos mas importantes que atender, le puedo sugerir que no se preocupe por nosotros, solo queda este pasillo y seremos capaces de llegar a nuestra clase a salvo.

—¿Sabes, Malfoy? Creo que tienes razón —respondió Lockhart—. La verdad es que debería ir a preparar mi próxima clase.

Y salió apresuradamente.

—Por supuesto que ira a prepararse su clase, o mas bien, a arreglarse el maquillaje y sus rulos de princesa—dijo Draco despectivamente.

Lo único que hicieron fue esperar a que todos se adelantaran, y luego enfilaron por un pasillo lateral y corrieron hacia los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Pero cuando ya se felicitaban los unos a los otros por su brillante idea…

—¡Potter! ¡Malfoy! ¡Weasley! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall, y tenía los labios más apretados que nunca.

—Vera, profesora—Draco intentaba mantener la calma—. Nosotros…nosotros íbamos a ver..

—A Hermione —dijo Harry. Tanto Draco como la profesora McGonagall lo miraron—. Hace mucho que no la vemos, profesora —continuó Harry, hablando deprisa y pisándole el pie a su amigo—, y pretendíamos colarnos en la enfermería, ya sabe, y ver como estaba.

—Por supuesto—concordó Draco con tono afligido—. Es que Hermione… nuestra amiga…no sabría expresarle profesora como no sentimos en estos momentos. Luego de lo que le paso, sin poder verla…

La profesora McGonagall seguía mirándolos, y por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a estallar de furia, pero cuando habló lo hizo con una voz ronca, poco habitual en ella.

—Naturalmente —dijo, y Harry vio, sorprendido, que brillaba una lágrima en uno de sus ojos, redondos y vivos—. Naturalmente, comprendo que todo esto ha sido más duro para los amigos de los que están… Lo comprendo perfectamente. Sí, Potter, Malfoy claro que podéis ver a la señorita Granger. Informaré al profesor Flitwick de dónde habéis ido. Decidle a la señora Pomfrey que os he dado permiso.

Harry y Draco se alejaron, sin atreverse a creer que se hubieran librado del castigo. Al doblar la esquina, oyeron claramente a la profesora McGonagall sonarse la nariz.

—Buena mentira, Potter—felicito Draco.

—Buena actuación, Malfoy—dijo Harry.

Sin mas opción, habían tenido que ir a la enfermería a ver a su amiga, la señora Pomfrey los dejo entrar de mala gana. Y cuando se sentaron junto a Hermione, la señora Pomfrey les dijo que no servía de nada hablar con un petrificado, tuvieron que admitir que tenía razón. Era evidente que Hermione no tenía la más remota idea de que tenía visitas, y que lo mismo daría hablar con ella como con la mesilla de noche.

—¿Crees que descubrió algo?

—Te refieres a si vio al atacante—dijo Harry.

—No, ella es muy lista…—dijo Draco parecía absorto en algo—. Llevaba un espejo a la altura de los ojos. Descubrió algo…algo importante, por eso el espejo que no podemos relacionar con ella ni el ataque. Pero debe haber alguna conexión. ¿Por qué, que otra cosa podía ser? No creo que quería ver como se veía su cabello. Ella no es así.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo, cuando algo mas llamo su atención. El no veía el rostro de Hermione, porque se había fijado en que su mano derecha, apretada encima de las mantas, aferraba en el puño un trozo de papel estrujado. Asegurándose de que la señora Pomfrey no estaba cerca, se lo señaló a su amigo. Este corrió la silla para ocultar a Harry y así pudiera tomar el pedazo de papel. Había sido difícil, la mano de Hermione apretaba con tal fuerza el papel que Harry creía que al tirar se rompería. Mientras Draco lo cubría, él tiraba y forcejeaba, y, al fin, después de varios minutos de tensión, el papel salió.

Era una página arrancada de un libro muy viejo. Harry la alisó con emoción y ambos se inclinaron para leerla.

_De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._

Y debajo de esto, había escrita una sola palabra, con una letra que Harry reconoció como la de Hermione: «Cañerías.»

—¡El espejo!— Draco casi salto de su asiento—. Eso es, una mirada mata…y nadie lo miro directamente. El agua en el pasillo la noche de Halloween, la _señora_ Norris debió ver el reflejo. Creevey…—observo la cama donde se encontraba—. Él lo vio a través de la cámara. Justin a través de Nick casi decapitado, y Nick seguro lo vio. Pero siendo un fantasma no puede morir de nuevo ¿o si? Y Hermione fue lo suficiente lista como para descubrirlo, por eso llevaba el espejo aquella tarde, por si se aparecía el basilisco. Lo vería, pero nunca directamente, sino, atreves del espejo. Así salvo a Neville y a Penélope de una muerte segura. Y Megan, a ella la encontraron viendo hacia una ventana, así que solo vio su reflejo.

Harry asintió. Mientras él mismo procesaba la información que acaba de descubrir. Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz de repente en el cerebro.

—Exacto —musitó—. Las respuestas están aquí. El monstruo de la cámara es un basilisco, ¡una serpiente gigante! Por eso he oído a veces esa voz por todo el colegio, y nadie más la ha oído: porque yo comprendo la lengua _pársel_…

Con impaciencia, examinó la hoja que tenía en la mano. Cuanto más la miraba más sentido le hallaba.

_—__¡El canto del gallo para él es mortal! _—leyó en voz alta—. ¡Mató a los gallos de Hagrid! El heredero de Slytherin no quería que hubiera ninguno cuando se abriera la Cámara de los Secretos. _¡Las arañas huyen de él! _¡Todo encaja!

—Pero, un basilisco es enorme—medito Draco—. ¿Cómo se movió por la escuela sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

Harry, sin embargo, le señaló la palabra que Hermione había garabateado al pie de la página.

—Cañerías —leyó—. Cañerías… Ha estado usando las cañerías. Y yo he oído esa voz dentro de las paredes…

De pronto, Draco cogió a Harry del brazo.

—¡La entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo con la voz quebrada—. ¿Y si es uno de los aseos? ¿Y si estuviera en...?

—... los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona _—terminó Harry.

Durante un rato se quedaron inmóviles, embargados por la emoción, sin poder creérselo apenas. Al final cuando hablaron acordaron ir a la sala de profesores a contarle su descubrimiento a McGonagall.

El lugar donde ahora se encontraban. Escucharon la voz de la profesora amplificada pro medios mágicos, en vez de la campana que anunciaba el inicio del recreo.

—Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa.

Harry se dio la vuelta hacia Draco.

—¿Habrá habido otro ataque? ¿Precisamente ahora? —dijo Draco—. ¿Regresamos después?

—No —dijo Harry, mirando alrededor. Vio el ropero donde los profesores guardabas sus capas—. Si nos escondemos aquí, podremos enterarnos de qué ha pasado. Luego les diremos lo que hemos averiguado.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Draco—. Creo que será mejor saber que ha pasado ahora, nunca se sabe. Puede que sea importante.

Los dos se ocultaron en el ropero, podían oír pisadas provenientes del pasillo, el ruido de cientos de personas que pasaban por el corredor. La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de golpe. Por entre los pliegues de las capas, que olían a humedad, vieron a los profesores que iban entrando en la sala. Algunos parecían desconcertados, otros claramente preocupados. Al final llegó la profesora McGonagall.

—Ha sucedido —dijo a la sala, que la escuchaba en silencio—. Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la cámara.

El profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un grito. La profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos. Snape se cogió con fuerza al respaldo de una silla y preguntó:

—¿Está usted segura?

—El heredero de Slytherin —dijo la profesora McGonagall, que estaba pálida— ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, debajo del primero: _«Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre.» _

El profesor Flitwick derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó la señora Hooch, que se había sentado en una silla porque las rodillas no la sostenían—. ¿Qué alumna?

—Han sido dos las victimas esta vez—informo con tristeza la profesora McGonagall mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla—. Artemis Jones y Ginny Weasley—, le dio una mirada de compasión al profesor de pociones. Este parpadeo, procesando la información, aún sosteniéndose del respaldo de la silla. Su rostro estaba pálido, mirando al suelo. No parecía mostrar algún signo de emoción alguna.

Harry bajo la mirada al suelo del ropero intentado creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿Artemis? —la voz se le quebró a Draco.

Harry lo entendía, sabia lo que significaba Artemis para él. No era solo una amiga, era la hermana que Draco jamás tuvo y para Harry, no solo fue su primera amiga, sino su mejor amiga…

Ahora, había sido capturada sin que nadie la hubiera auxiliado y con un destino tan trágico como el de Myrtle. Al cruzar miradas con Draco, estaba inmóvil y en sus ojos centellaban un peculiar brillo. Lagrimas. Harry estaba seguro, que él no estaba mejor.

—Lo lamento…, me quedé dormido…¿Me he perdido algo importante?

No parecía darse cuenta de que los demás profesores lo miraban con una expresión bastante cercana al odio como el mismo Harry. Vio a Snape que dio un paso hacia delante para infórmale a Lockhart que era su día de suerte, que dos alumnas habían sido raptadas y que su oportunidad había llegado.

—Así es, Gilderoy —intervino la profesora Sprout—. ¿No decías anoche que sabías dónde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos?

—Yo…, bueno, yo… —resopló Lockhart.

—Sí, ¿y no me dijiste que sabías con seguridad qué era lo que había dentro?—añadió el profesor Flitwick.

—¿Yo…? No recuerdo…

—Ciertamente, yo sí recuerdo que lamentabas no haber tenido una oportunidad de enfrentarte al monstruo antes de que arrestaran a Hagrid —dijo Snape—. ¿No decías que el asunto se había llevado mal, y que deberíamos haberlo dejado todo en tus manos desde el principio?

Lockhart miró los rostros pétreos de sus colegas.

—Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos, Gilderoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Esta noche será una ocasión excelente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo tú mismo. Por fin está en tus manos.

Lockhart miró en torno, desesperado, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio. Ya no resultaba tan atractivo. Le temblaba el labio, y en ausencia de su sonrisa radiante, parecía flojo y debilucho. Lockhart acepto, para luego irse a su despacho donde se prepararía.

—Bien —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando—, eso nos lo quitará de delante. Los Jefes de las Casas deberían ir ahora a informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido. Decidles que el expreso de Hogwarts los conducirá a sus hogares mañana a primera hora de la mañana. A los demás os ruego que os encarguéis de aseguraros de que no haya ningún alumno fuera de los dormitorios.

Aquél fue, seguramente, el peor día de la vida para dos familias.

En Hufflepuff, Derek estaba sentado frente a la chimenea mirando el fuego, incapaz de hablar. La profesora Sprout se había ido hace cinco minutos con la noticia que derrumbo a Jones. Había amigos suyos a su alrededor que lo consolaban. Zacharias que platicaba con sus amigos a todo volumen, fue silenciado después de su ultimo comentario.

—…Les digo, bien merecido se lo tiene los Slytherin…Al final el Heredero de Slytherin capturo a una de su misma calaña. Y ha sido Jones.

—Disculpa, tu, Smith. Jones, era pariente de algunos de nuestros compañeros. Te hemos soportado ya demasiado, así que deberías cuidar tus palabras

Zacharias parpadeo, y observo a un grupo de alumnos dispuestos a atacarlo si se atrevía a continuar o a retarlos. Por lo que se levanto junto con Sally y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

La noticia a Ravenclaw, solo abrió paso a simpatía por los familiares de la chica y a comentarios sobre que aquel monstruo no tenia piedad ni por los alumnos de su creador. En Gryffindor, Clarisse, estaba miraba por la ventana de su habitación. No había querido que nadie se le acercara a consolarla, menos las personas que en otro momento hablaron mal de su prima por pertenecer a Slytherin. Había preferido estar sola, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga había dejado entrar. Y escaleras abajo, en la sala común, la familia Weasley no estaba mejor. Ron, Fred y George se sentaron juntos en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor, incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Percy no estaba con ellos. Había enviado una lechuza a sus padres y luego se había encerrado en su dormitorio.

En la sala común de Slytherin, aunque estaba llena se mantenía en un horrible silencio anormal. Ethan y Pansy estaban sentados uno frente al otro, tristes y desconsolados; en su propio mundo. Millicent estaba junto a Pansy, intentando consolarla. La tristeza de los Jones fue compartida por el resto de sus compañeros, que le dieron su espacio y como ellos, estuvieron en silencio, era la forma en como podían decirles que los acompañaban en su dolor. Draco y Harry tomaron asiento junto a la chimenea, que contemplaron con tristeza hasta que las tranquilas aguas del lago Negro se tiño de un color rojizo con la puesta del sol.

Un rojo oscuro como la sangre entre el las verdosas aguas del lado, que hizo revolver las tripas de Harry, nunca se había sentido tan mal. Al observar alrededor, se dio cuenta que Pansy, Milicita y Ethan se habían retirado a sus habitaciones; Draco seguía mirando el fuego con una mirada perdida.

—Ella sabía algo…—dijo Harry, hablando por primera vez desde que entraran en el ropero de la sala de profesores—. Por eso la han raptado. La forma en como se refería al caso de Hagrid y al heredero de Slytherin, parecía tan convencida y extraña. Y no lo quiso compartir por que tenía miedo, y cuando decidio hacerlo esta mañana, Percy aparecio y la hizo desistir. Y quien sea que sea el Heredero de Slytherin se entero y fue por ella…

—Y a pesar de la casta de Artemis, no le importo llevársela—dijo Draco con voz apagada—, y Weasley tampoco corrió con mejor suerte…¿tu crees que Artemis aún no este…? Creo que entiendes—Harry no supo qué contestar. No creía que pudieran seguir vivas, y aún así una parte de él deseaba que fuera así—. No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto —continuo Draco—. Pero tal vez, deberíamos ir a decirle al profesor Lockhart lo que sabemos… Es un fraude, pero va intentar entrar en la cámara y rescatar a Artemis y a Weasley. Podemos decirle nuestras sospechas… Algo tengo que hacer, Harry, si Artemis tiene una posibilidad…

Harry se mostró de acuerdo, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor y quería hacer algo también. Los demás alumnos de Slytherin estaban tan tristes, y sentían tanta pena de los Jones y los amigos de Artemis, que nadie trató de detenerlos cuando se levantaron, cruzaron la sala y salieron por el muro de piedra.

Al dirigirse al despacho de Lockhart, encontraron algo interesante en uno de los escalones y que Draco tomo inmediatamente al reconocer la varita que escogió a Artemis hace mas de un año. Era la varita de Artemis y no había duda de eso, Harry se pregunto que habría pasado para que la varita de Artemis terminara en aquel lugar abandonada. Y al mimso tiempo, Harry no quería imaginarselo.

Oscurecía mientras se acercaban al despacho de Lockhart. Les dio la impresión de que dentro había gran actividad: podían oír sonido de roces, golpes y pasos apresurados.

Harry llamó. Dentro se hizo un repentino silencio. Luego la puerta se entreabrió y Lockhart asomó un ojo por la rendija.

—¡Ah…! Señor Potter, señor Malfoy… —dijo, abriendo la puerta un poco más—. En este momento estaba muy ocupado. Si os dais prisa…

—Profesor, tenemos información para usted —dijo Harry—. Creemos que le será útil.

—Ah…, bueno…, no es muy… —Lockhart parecía encontrarse muy incómodo, a juzgar por el trozo de cara que veían—. Quiero decir, bueno, bien.

Abrió la puerta y entraron.

El despacho estaba casi completamente vacío. En el suelo había dos grandes baúles abiertos. Uno contenía túnicas de color verde jade, lila y azul medianoche, dobladas con precipitación; el otro, libros mezclados desordenadamente.

Las fotografías que habían cubierto las paredes estaban ahora guardadas en cajas encima de la mesa. No esperaban encontrarse con aquella escena, que dejaba en claro cuales eran las intenciones del profesor, nunca había planeado ir a rescatar a Artemis o Ginny. Y así se los dejo en claro, luego de que Harry lo cuestionara, desvelando una red de mentiras por el profesor Lockhart.

—Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados —hablo Lockhart con sutileza.

—¡Usted los ha escrito! —gritó Harry.

—Muchacho —dijo Lockhart, irguiéndose y mirando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido—, usa el sentido común. No habría vendido mis libros ni la mitad de bien si la gente no se hubiera creído que yo hice todas esas cosas. A nadie le interesa la historia de un mago armenio feo y viejo, aunque librara de los hombres lobo a un pueblo. Habría quedado horrible en la portada. No tenía ningún gusto vistiendo. Y la bruja que echó a la _banshee _que presagiaba la muerte tenía un labio leporino. Quiero decir…, vamos, que…

—¿Así que usted se ha estado llevando la gloria de lo que ha hecho otra gente? —dijo Harry, que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, negando con la cabeza—, no es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrar a esas personas, preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho exactamente y encantarlos con el embrujo desmemorizante para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son mis embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah…, me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo, Harry. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias. Si quieres ser famoso, tienes que estar dispuesto a trabajar duro.

Cerró las tapas de los baúles y les echó la llave.

—Veamos —dijo—. Creo que eso es todo. Sí. Sólo queda un detalle.

Sacó su varita mágica y se volvió hacia ellos.

—Lo lamento profundamente, muchachos, pero ahora os tengo que echar uno de mis embrujos desmemorizantes. No puedo permitir que reveléis a todo el mundo mis secretos. No volvería a vender ni un solo libro…

Harry sacó su varita justo a tiempo. Lockhart apenas había alzado la suya cuando Harry gritó:

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

Lockhart salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los baúles. La varita voló por el aire. Draco la cogió y la tiró por la ventana.

—No debería haber permitido que el profesor Snape nos enseñara esto —dijo Harry furioso, apartando el baúl a un lado de una patada.

—Dumbledore nunca debió darle el puesto—repuso con acritud Draco, quien miraba con odio a Lockhart. No perdonaría el desinterés de Lockhart ante la posible muerte de Artemis.

Lockhart los miraba, otra vez con aspecto desvalido. Harry lo apuntaba con la varita.

—¿Qué queréis que haga yo? —dijo Lockhart con voz débil—. No sé dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos. No puedo hacer nada.

—Tiene suerte —dijo Harry, obligándole a levantarse a punta de varita—. Creo que nosotros sí sabemos dónde está. Y qué es lo que hay dentro. Vamos.

Hicieron salir a Lockhart de su despacho, descendieron por las escaleras más cercanas y fueron por el largo corredor de los mensajes en la pared, hasta la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Hicieron pasar a Lockhart delante. A Harry le hizo gracia que temblara. Myrtle _la Llorona _estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo ella, al ver a Harry—. ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

—Preguntarte cómo moriste —dijo Harry.

El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente. Parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto.

—¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! —dijo encantada—. Sucedió aquí mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decían algo raro. Pienso que debían de estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus aseos, pero entonces… —Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado— me morí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.

—Ni idea —dijo Myrtle en voz muy baja—. Sólo recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando... —dirigió a Harry una mirada ensoñadora—. Y luego regresé. Estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Olive Hornby. Ah, pero ella estaba arrepentida de haberse reído de mis gafas.

—¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? —preguntó Harry

—Por ahí —contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete.

Harry y Draco se acercaron a toda prisa. Lockhart se quedó atrás, con una mirada de profundo terror en el rostro.

Parecía un lavabo normal. Examinaron cada centímetro de su superficie, por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo las cañerías de debajo. Y entonces Harry lo vio: había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre.

—Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca —dijo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron accionarlo.

—Tal vez, por que no se ha abierto de la forma correcta —dijo Draco lentamente antes de mirar a Harry—. Tu eres el único que puede abrirlo, Harry, tu mismo dijisteis por que no escuchábamos al basilisco. Estoy seguro de que eso fue lo que uso Salazar Slytherin y la razón por la que nadie, aunque hubiera encontrado la cámara, hubiera podido acceder a ella para confirmar sus sospechas. Tienes que hablar _pársel_.

—Pero… —Harry hizo un esfuerzo. Las únicas ocasiones en que había logrado hablar en lengua _pársel _estaba delante de una verdadera serpiente. Se concentró en la diminuta figura, intentando imaginar que era una serpiente de verdad.

—Ábrete —dijo.

Miró a Draco, que negaba con la cabeza.

—Nada de_ pársel_, lo has dicho en nuestra lengua—explicó.

Harry volvió a mirar a la serpiente, intentando imaginarse que estaba viva. Al mover la cabeza, la luz de la vela producía la sensación de que la serpiente se movía.

—_Ábrete_ —repitió.

Pero ya no había pronunciado palabras, sino que había salido de él un extraño silbido, y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro.

Harry oyó que Draco exhalaba un grito ahogado y levantó la vista. Estaba planeando qué era lo que había que hacer.

—Bajaré por él —dijo.

No podía echarse atrás, ahora que habían encontrado la entrada de la cámara. No podía desistir si existía la más ligera, la más remota posibilidad de que Artemis estuviera viva.

—Voy contigo —dijo Draco decidido—. Los Malfoy protegemos de los nuestros. Eso incluye a los amigos.

—Lo se—dijo Harry recordando como el año anterior, Draco estuvo dispuesto a ayudarle a ir a rescatar la piedra filosofal.

—Bien, creo que no os hago falta —dijo Lockhart, con una reminiscencia de su antigua sonrisa—. Así que me…

Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero tanto Draco como Harry lo apuntaron con sus varitas.

—Usted bajará con nosotros, y permítame informarle que tendrá el privilegio de ser el primero—gruñó Draco.

Con la cara completamente blanca y desprovisto de varita, Lockhart se acercó a la abertura.

—Muchachos —dijo con voz débil—, muchachos, ¿de qué va a servir?

Harry le pegó en la espalda con su varita. Lockhart metió las piernas en la tubería.

—No creo realmente… —empezó a decir, pero Draco le dio un empujón, y se hundió tubería abajo. Harry se apresuró a seguirlo. Se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer. Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Calculaba que ya estaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo. Detrás de él podía oír a Draco, que hacía un ruido sordo al doblar las curvas. Y entonces, cuando se empezaba a preguntar qué sucedería cuando llegara al final, la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y él cayó del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie. Lockhart se estaba incorporando un poco más allá, cubierto de barro y blanco como un fantasma. Harry se hizo a un lado y Draco salió también del tubo como una bala.

—Debemos encontrarnos a kilómetros de distancia del colegio —dijo Harry, y su voz resonaba en el negro túnel.

—Y tal vez estemos debajo del lago,—dijo Draco afinando la vista para vislumbrar los muros negruzcos y llenos de barro.

Los tres intentaron ver en la oscuridad lo que había delante.

_—__¡Lumos! _—ordenó Harry a su varita, y la lucecita se encendió de nuevo—. Vamos —dijo a Draco y a Lockhart, y comenzaron a andar. Sus pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo.

El túnel estaba tan oscuro que sólo podían ver a corta distancia. Sus sombras, proyectadas en las húmedas paredes por la luz de las varitas de ambos muchachos, parecían figuras monstruosas.

—Recordad —dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras caminaban con cautela—: al menor signo de movimiento, hay que cerrar los ojos inmediatamente.

Pero el túnel estaba tranquilo como una tumba, y el primer sonido inesperado que oyeron fue cuando Draco pisó el cráneo de una rata. Harry bajó la varita para alumbrar el suelo y vio que estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños animales. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no imaginarse el aspecto que podría presentar Artemis si la encontraban, Harry fue marcándoles el camino mientras Draco custodiaba a Lockhart. Doblaron una oscura curva.

—Harry, ahí hay algo… —dijo Draco con la voz ronca, iluminando con su varita hacia un lado, pero sin lograr ver nada claro.

Se quedaron quietos, mirando. Harry podía ver tan sólo la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía.

—Quizás esté dormido —musitó, volviéndose a mirar a los otros dos. Lockhart se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Harry volvió a mirar aquello; el corazón le palpitaba con tanta rapidez que le dolía.

Muy despacio, abriendo los ojos sólo lo justo para ver, Harry avanzó con la varita en alto.

La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal que había dejado allí su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Draco con voz débil.

Algo se movió de pronto detrás de ellos. Gilderoy Lockhart se había caído de rodillas.

—Oh, vamos, póngase de pie—le dijo Draco de mala gana, apuntando a Lockhart con la varita.

Lockhart se puso de pie, pero se abalanzó sobre la túnica de Draco, a quien termino derribando al suelo de un golpe. Harry saltó hacia delante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se incorporaba, jadeando, con la varita de Artemis en la mano y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara.

—¡Aquí termina la aventura, muchachos! —dijo—. Cogeré un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a las niñas y que vosotros dos perdisteis el conocimiento al ver sus cuerpos destrozados. ¡Despedíos de vuestras memorias!

Levantó en el aire la varita mágica de Artemis y gritó: —_¡Obliviate!_

Por un momento nada sucedió, pero sin darles tiempo de reaccionar Lockhart con voz mas apremiante volvió a gritar el hechizo. La varita estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Harry se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y echó a correr hacia la piel de serpiente, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. Enseguida vio que se había quedado aislado y tenía ante si una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas.

—¡Draco! —grito—, ¿estás bien? ¡Draco!

—¡Estoy aquí! —La voz de Draco llegaba apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas—. Estoy bien. Pero este idiota parece que no…Tomo la varita de Artemis de mi túnica, ¡Merlín sabrá que fue lo que paso!, nunca vi una varita atacar a su portador.

Escuchó un ruido sordo y un fuerte «¡ay!», como si Draco le acabara de dar una patada en la espinilla a Lockhart.

—¿Y ahora que? —dijo la voz de Draco, con desesperación—. No puedo pasar, y no podemos perder tiempo que puede ser valioso para… Tal vez, exista un hechizo…

Harry miró al techo del túnel. Habían aparecido en él unas grietas considerables. Nunca había intentado mover por medio de la magia algo tan pesado como todo aquel montón de piedras, y no parecía aquél un buen momento para intentarlo. ¿Y si se derrumbaba todo el túnel?

Hubo otro ruido sordo y otro ¡ay! provenientes del otro lado de la pared. Estaban malgastando el tiempo. Artemis y Ginny ya llevaban horas en la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry sabía que sólo se podía hacer una cosa.

—Aguarda aquí —indicó a Draco—. Aguarda con Lockhart. Iré yo. Si dentro de una hora no he vuelto…

Hubo una pausa muy elocuente.

—Yo abriré una salida, intentaré quitar algunas piedras —Draco, que parecía hacer esfuerzos para que su voz sonara segura—. Así cuando regreses con…

—¡Hasta dentro de un rato! —dijo Harry, tratando de dar a su voz temblorosa un tono de confianza. Y partió él solo cruzando la piel de la serpiente gigante.

Enseguida dejó de oír el distante jadeo de Draco al esforzarse para quitar las piedras. El túnel serpenteaba continuamente. Harry sentía la incomodidad de cada uno de sus músculos en tensión. Quería llegar al final del túnel y al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba lo que pudiera encontrar en él. Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vio delante de él una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.

Harry se acercó a la pared. Tenía la garganta muy seca. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginarse que aquellas serpientes eran de verdad, porque sus ojos parecían extrañamente vivos.

Tenía que intuir lo que debía hacer. Se aclaró la garganta, y le pareció que los ojos de las serpientes parpadeaban.

—¡Ábrete! —dijo Harry, con un silbido bajo, desmayado.

Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas, y Harry, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, entró.


	19. El heredero de Slytherin

Harry vio a su alrededor, estaba al extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia.

Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, Harry escuchó aquel silencio de ultratumba. ¿Estaría el basilisco acechando en algún rincón oscuro, detrás de una columna? ¿Y dónde estaría Artemis? ¿Y Ginny?

Sacó su varita y avanzó por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes. Sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos. Iba con los ojos entornados, dispuesto a cerrarlos completamente al menor indicio de movimiento. Le parecía que las serpientes de piedra lo vigilaban desde las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Más de una vez, el corazón le dio un vuelco al creer que alguna se movía.

Casi lanzo un hechizo cuando escucho a alguien sollozar débilmente, al acercarse descubrió una cabellera pelirroja, iluminada por la leve luz de una varita. Era Ginny Weasley.

—¿Ginny estas bien? ¿Esta Artemis contigo? —pregunto Harry esperanzado acercándose hacia su escondite.

Ginny negó con la cabeza sollozando y ese gesto hizo que a Harry, el corazón se le encogiera.

—¿Dónde esta Artemis?

Ginny se asomo por la columna donde estaba escondida, y señalo a la inmensa oscuridad hacia delante.

—¿Ella esta…viva?

Harry había tenido que preguntarlo, tenia que saber la respuesta. Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

—Me dijo que corriera…y eso hice, ella se quedo atrás…Intente salir y pedir ayuda, pero no lo logre salir…

—Esta bien Ginny, espera aquí, yo regresare con Artemis.

—Ten cuidado, Harry—dijo Ginny aún sollozando.

Al llegar al último par de columnas, vio una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo.

Harry tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo. Al verlo, lo reconoció. Era Salazar Slytherin.

Y entre los pies, boca abajo, vio una pequeña figura con túnica negra y cabello todo revuelto.

—¡Artemis! —susurró Harry, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose de rodillas—. ¡Artemis! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta! —Dejó la varita a un lado, cogió a Artemis por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol. Se veía peor de lo había estado las ultimas semanas, había una línea oscura y hundía por debajo de los ojos que estaban cerrados. Hasta sus labios perdieron color, y al ver su cabello, este era una maraña de color gris opaca. Lo que llamo su atención, fue el leve movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

Era todo lo que Harry necesitaba. Estaba vida, aunque tal vez no en las condiciones en las que Ginny la había visto por ultima vez. Pero entonces tenía que estar…

—Artemis, por favor, despierta —susurró Harry con esperanza, agitándola. La cabeza de Artemis se movió inanimada, de un lado a otro—. Por favor, Artemis, despierta. Por favor.

—No despertará —dijo una voz suave. Harry se enderezó de un salto. Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándole. Tenía los contornos borrosos, como Harry si lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Pero no había dudas sobre quién era.

—Tom… ¿Tom Riddle?

Riddle asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no despertará? —dijo Harry desesperado—. Ella aún respira…Ella esta…

—Todavía está viva —contestó Riddle asintiendo—, pero por muy poco tiempo.

Harry lo miró detenidamente. Tom Riddle había estudiado en Hogwarts hacía cincuenta años, y sin embargo allí, bajo aquella luz rara, neblinosa y brillante, aparentaba tener dieciséis años, ni un día más.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Harry dubitativo.

—Soy un recuerdo —respondió Riddle tranquilamente— guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años.

Riddle señaló hacia los gigantescos dedos de los pies de la estatua. Allí se encontraba, abierto, el pequeño diario negro que Harry había hallado en los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Durante un segundo, Harry se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar.

—Tienes que ayudarme, Tom —dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia su atención a Artemis e intentando levantarla—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Hay un basilisco… No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento. Por favor, ayúdame…

Riddle no se movió. Harry, sudando, logró levantar a medias a Artemis del suelo, y se inclinó a recoger su varita.

Pero la varita ya no estaba.

—¿Has visto…?

Levantó los ojos. Riddle seguía mirándolo… y jugueteaba con la varita de Harry entre los dedos.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, tendiendo la mano para que el muchacho se la devolviera. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Riddle. Siguió mirando a Harry, jugando indolente con la varita. —Escucha —dijo Harry con impaciencia. Las rodillas se le doblaban bajo el peso muerto de Artemis—. ¡Tenemos que huir! Si aparece el basilisco…

—No vendrá si no es llamado —dijo Ryddle con toda tranquilidad. Harry volvió a posar a Artemis en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerla.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó—. Mira, dame la varita, podría necesitarla.

La sonrisa de Riddle se hizo más evidente.

—No la necesitarás —repuso.

Harry lo miró.

—¿A qué te refieres, yo no...?

—He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter —dijo Riddle—. Quería verte. Y hablarte.

—Mira —dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia—, me parece que no lo has entendido: estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego.

—Vamos a hablar ahora —dijo Riddle, sin dejar de sonreír, y se guardó en el bolsillo la varita de Harry.

Harry lo miró. Allí sucedía algo muy raro.

—¿Cómo ha llegado Artemis a este estado? —preguntó, hablando despacio.

—Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —dijo Riddle, con agrado—. Es una larga historia. Supongo que el verdadero motivo por el que Artemisa está así, es que le abrió el corazón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Harry.

—Del diario —respondió Riddle—. De mi diario. La pequeña e ingenua Artemis ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas: que se siente desplaza por su hermano, que su madre le miente, que se escapo de casa… que tiene que soportar las burlas de Smith y Hoffman…—A Riddle le brillaron los ojos—… que tenia miedo de volverse loca… que odiaba ver el futuro. Es curioso, pero aún con su _don_, no fue capaz de evitar su destino. Lo que hace todo mas divertido.

Solo unas risas.

—Godric Gryffindor debe de estar retorciéndose en su tumba.

Mientras hablaba, Riddle mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry. Había en ellos una mirada casi ávida.

—Pero es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de doce años —siguió—. A pesar de todo, me armé de paciencia. Le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso. Artemis, simplemente, me adoraba: _Tu si me entiendes, Tom... Estoy tan contenta de poder confiar en ti... El mejor amigo que se pueda tener… _

Riddle se rió con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

—Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido. Así que Artemis me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña Artemis. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a Artemisa con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, con la boca completamente seca.

—¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Harry Potter? —dijo sin inmutarse Riddle—. Artemisa Jones abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Ella retorció el pescuezo a los gallos del colegio y pintarrajeó pavorosos mensajes en las paredes. Ella echó la serpiente de Slytherin contra los cuatro _sangre sucia, _los dos _sangre puras _y el gato del _squib_.

—No —susurró Harry.

—Sí —dijo Riddle con calma—. Por supuesto, al principio ella no sabía lo que hacia. Fue muy divertido. Me gustaría que hubieras podido ver las anotaciones que escribía en el diario... Se volvieron mucho más interesantes, en especial cuando por fin se entero… _Querido Tom _—recitó, contemplando la horrorizada cara de Harry—, _me ha sucedido la cosa mas extraña, no recuerdo que paso ayer y peor aún, tengo visiones sobre mi en un gallinero. No se que significa eso… Tom, tengo un mal presentimiento, he encontrado plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí... Oh Tom, Draco me llevado a rastras junto con mis primos y Harry a la enfermería para que bebiera una poción por que según esto enferma. Dicen que veo enferma, aunque solo estoy un poco pálida y agotada... Querido Tom. Otra vez no recuerdo donde estuve anoche, ya van tres veces desde el banquete de Halloween, creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Creo que soy yo la que esta petrificando en hogwarts._

Harry tenía los puños apretados y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas.

—Le llevó mucho tiempo a esa tonta de Artemis dejar de confiar en mi —explicó Riddle—. Pero al final lo descubrió, eso me sorprendió, luego intentó deshacerse de él. Fue cuando llegue a manos de otra niña tonta, Ginny, no desea empezar desde cero pero dado que mi _querida amiga_, Artemis, me abandono, me parecía una opción aceptable. Y entonces apareciste tú, Harry. Esa chiquilla habrá tirado el diario, por alguna razón, y tú lo encontraste, y nada podría haberme hecho tan feliz. De todos los que podrían haberlo cogido, fuiste tú, la persona a la que yo tenía más ganas de conocer..,

—¿Y por qué querías conocerme? —preguntó Harry. La ira lo embargaba y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener firme la voz.

—Bueno, verás, Artemis me lo contó todo sobre ti, Harry —dijo Riddle—. Toda tu fascinante historia. —Sus ojos vagaron por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente, y su expresión se volvió más ávida—. Quería averiguar más sobre ti, hablar contigo, conocerte si era posible, así que decidí mostrarte mi famosa captura de ese zopenco, Hagrid, para ganarme tu confianza.

—Hagrid es mi amigo —dijo Harry, con voz temblorosa—. Y tú lo acusaste, ¿no? Creí que habías cometido un error, pero…

Riddle volvió a reírse con su risa sonora.

— Era mi palabra contra la de Hagrid. Bueno, ya te puedes imaginar lo que pensaría el viejo Armando Dippet. Por un lado, Tom Riddle, pobre pero muy inteligente, sin padres pero muy valeroso, prefecto del colegio, estudiante modelo; por el otro lado, el grandón e idiota de Hagrid, que tenía problemas cada dos por tres, que intentaba criar cachorros de hombre lobo debajo de la cama, que se escapaba al bosque prohibido para luchar con los trols. Pero admito que incluso yo me sorprendí de lo bien que funcionó mi plan. Creía que alguien al fin comprendería que Hagrid no podía ser el heredero de Slytherin. Me había llevado cinco años averiguarlo todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y descubrir la entrada oculta... ¡como si Hagrid tuviera la inteligencia o el poder necesarios!

»Sólo el profesor de Transformaciones, Dumbledore, creía en la inocencia de Hagrid. Convenció a Dippet para que retuviera a Hagrid y le enseñara el oficio de guarda. Sí, creo que Dumbledore podría haberlo adivinado. A Dumbledore nunca le gusté tanto como a los otros profesores...

—Me apuesto algo a que Dumbledore descubrió tus intenciones —dijo Harry, rechinando los dientes.

—Bueno, es verdad que él me vigiló mucho más después de la expulsión de Hagrid, me fastidió bastante —dijo Riddle sin darle importancia—. Me di cuenta de que no sería prudente volver a abrir la cámara mientras siguiera estudiando en el colegio. Pero no iba a desperdiciar todos los años que había pasado buscándola. Decidí dejar un diario, conservándome en sus páginas con mis dieciséis años de entonces, para que algún día, con un poco de suerte, sirviese de guía para que otro siguiera mis pasos y completara la noble tarea de Salazar Slytherin.

—Bueno, pues no la has completado —dijo Harry en tono triunfante—. Nadie ha muerto esta vez, ni siquiera el gato. Dentro de pocas semanas la pócima de mandrágora estará lista y todos los petrificados volverán a la normalidad.

—¿No te he dicho todavía —dijo Riddle con suavidad—que ya no me preocupa matar a los _sangre sucia_? Desde hace meses mi nuevo objetivo has sido… tú. —Harry lo miró—. Imagina mi disgusto cuando alguien volvió a abrir mi diario, y ya no eras tú quien me escribía, sino Artemis. Ella te descubrió con el diario. ¿Y que, si utilizaba a Harry Potter para mis planes de petrificar personas? ¿si te hacia lo mismo que a ella?. Así que esa mocosa esperó a que tu dormitorio quedara vacío y te lo robó. Todo para que no siguiera haciendo daño a nadie mas. Luego me exigió explicaciones sobre él por que mi extrema atención hacia ti, dudo mucho que averiguara mis intenciones pero sospechaba algo. Y fue cuando decidí actuar.

»Hice que escribiera en la pared su propia despedida y la de Weasley, aunque al parecer, la patética niña logro huir antes, pero no importa. Estaba Artemis quien era la que importaba. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas y grito, puso mucha resistencia a pesar de que fue en vano. No tenia sentido que lo hiciera, ya casi no le quedaba vida: había puesto demasiado en el diario, en mí. Lo suficiente para que yo pudiera salir al fin de las páginas. He estado esperándote desde que llegamos. Sabía que vendrías. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, Harry Potter.

—¿Como cuál? —soltó Harry, con los puños aún apretados.

—Bueno —dijo Riddle, sonriendo—, ¿cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico extraordinario derrota al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin más daño que una cicatriz, mientras que lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes?

En aquel momento apareció un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada.

—¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libré? —dijo Harry despacio—. Voldemort fue posterior a ti.

—Voldemort —dijo Riddle imperturbable— es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter…

Sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry y escribió en el aire con ella tres resplandecientes palabras:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras cambiaron de lugar:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT*

—¿Ves? —susurró—. Es un nombre que yo ya usaba en Hogwarts, aunque sólo entre mis amigos más íntimos, claro. ¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi sucio nombre _muggle_? ¿Yo, que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de madre? ¿Conservar yo el nombre de un vulgar _muggle _que me abandonó antes de que yo naciera, sólo porque se enteró de que su mujer era bruja? No, Harry. Me di un nuevo nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día temerían pronunciar todos los magos, ¡cuando yo llegara a ser el hechicero más grande del mundo!

A Harry pareció bloqueársele el cerebro. Miraba como atontado a Riddle, al huérfano que se convirtió en el asesino de sus padres, y de otra mucha gente…

Al final hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

—No lo eres —dijo. Su voz aparentemente calmada estaba llena de odio.

—¿No soy qué? —preguntó Riddle bruscamente.

—No eres el hechicero más grande del mundo —dijo Harry, con la respiración agitada—. Lamento decepcionarte pero el mejor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledore. Todos lo dicen. Ni siquiera cuando eras fuerte te atreviste a apoderarte de Hogwarts. Dumbledore te descubrió cuando estabas en el colegio y todavía le tienes miedo, te escondas donde te escondas.

De la cara de Riddle había desaparecido la sonrisa, y había ocupado su lugar una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

—¡A Dumbledore lo han echado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! —dijo Riddle, irritado.

—No está tan lejos como crees —replicó Harry. Hablaba casi sin pensar, con la intención de asustar a Riddle y deseando, más que creyendo, que lo que afirmaba fuese verdad.

Riddle abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

Llegaba música de algún lugar. Riddle se volvió para comprobar que en la cámara no había nadie más. La música que sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte, era inquietante, estremecedora y sobrenatural. A Harry le puso los pelos de punta y le pareció que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Luego, cuando la música alcanzó tal fuerza que Harry la sentía vibrar en su interior, surgieron llamas de la columna más cercana a él. Apareció de repente un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, que entonaba hacia el techo abovedado su rara música. Tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas, con las que sujetaba un fardo de harapos.

El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Harry, dejó caer el fardo a sus pies y se le posó en el hombro. Cuando plegó las grandes alas, Harry levantó la mirada y vio que tenía un pico dorado afilado y los ojos redondos y brillantes.

El pájaro dejó de cantar y acercó su cuerpo cálido a la mejilla de Harry, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Riddle.

—Es un fénix —dijo Riddle, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz.

—_¿Fawkes? _—musitó Harry, sintiendo la suave presión de las garras doradas. —Y eso —dijo Riddle, mirando el fardo que _Fawkes _había dejado caer—, eso no es más que el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador del colegio.

Así era. Remendado, deshilachado y sucio, el sombrero yacía inmóvil a los pies de Harry. Riddle volvió a reír. Rió tan fuerte que su risa se multiplicó en la oscura cámara, como si estuvieran riendo diez Riddle al mismo tiempo.

—¡Eso es lo que Dumbledore envía a su defensor: un pájaro cantor y un sombrero viejo! ¿Te sientes más seguro, Harry Potter? ¿Te sientes a salvo? Harry no respondió. No veía la utilidad de _Fawkes _ni del viejo sombrero, pero ya no se sentía solo, y aguardó con creciente valor a que Riddle dejara de reír.

— A lo que íbamos, Harry —dijo Riddle sonriendo todavía, con mas ganas—. En dos ocasiones, en tu pasado, en mi futuro, nos hemos encontrado. Han sido dos ocasiones en que no he logrado matarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntamelo todo. Cuanto más hables —añadió con voz suave—, más tardarás en morir.

Harry pensó deprisa, sopesando sus posibilidades. Riddle tenía la varita; él tenía a _Fawkes _y el Sombrero Seleccionador, que no resultarían de gran utilidad en un duelo. No prometían mucho, la verdad. Pero cuanto más tiempo permaneciera Riddle allí, menos vida le quedaría a Artemis… Harry percibió algo de pronto: en el tiempo que llevaban en la cámara, los contornos de la imagen de Ryddle se habían vuelto más claros, más corpóreos. Si Riddle y él tenían que luchar, mejor que fuera pronto.

—Nadie sabe por qué perdiste tus poderes al atacarme —dijo bruscamente Harry—. Yo tampoco. Pero sé por qué no pudiste matarme: porque mi madre murió para salvarme. Mi vulgar madre de origen _muggle _—añadió, temblando de rabia—; ella evitó que me mataras. Y yo te he visto de verdad, te vi el año pasado. Eres una ruina. Apenas estás vivo. A esto te ha llevado todo tu poder. Te ocultas. ¡Eres horrible, inmundo!

Riddle tenía el rostro contorsionado. Forzó una horrible sonrisa.

—O sea que tu madre murió para salvarte. Sí, ése es un potente contrahechizo. Tenía curiosidad, ¿sabes? Porque existe una extraña afinidad entre nosotros, Harry Potter. Incluso tú lo habrás notado. Los dos somos de sangre mezclada, los dos huérfanos, los dos criados por _muggles_. Tal vez somos los dos únicos hablantes de _pársel _que ha habido en Hogwarts después de Slytherin. Incluso nos parecemos físicamente... Pero, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí. Eso es lo que quería saber.

Harry permaneció quieto, tenso, aguardando que Riddle levantara su varita. Pero Riddle se limitaba a exagerar más su sonrisa contrahecha.

—Ahora, Harry, voy a darte una pequeña lección. Enfrentemos los poderes de lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra el famoso Harry Potter, que tiene de su parte las mejores armas de Dumbledore.

Ryddle dirigió una mirada socarrona a _Fawkes _y al Sombrero Seleccionador, y luego anduvo unos pasos en dirección opuesta. Harry, notando que el miedo se le extendía por las entumecidas piernas, vio que Ryddle se detenía entre las altas columnas y dirigía la mirada al rostro de Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Ryddle abrió la boca y silbó... pero Harry comprendió lo que decía.

—_Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts. _

Harry se volvió hacia la estatua. _Fawkes _se balanceaba sobre su hombro. El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y Harry vio,

horrorizado, que abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero. Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que salía de su interior. Harry retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas contra la pared de la cámara y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sintió que el ala de _Fawkes _le rozaba el rostro al emprender el vuelo. Harry quiso gritar: «¡No me dejes!» Pero ¿de qué le podía valer un fénix contra el rey de las serpientes?

Una gran mole golpeó contra el suelo de piedra de la cámara, y Harry notó que toda la estancia temblaba. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentirlo, podía ver sin abrir los ojos la gran serpiente desenroscándose de la boca de Slytherin. Entonces oyó una voz silbante.

—_Mátalo._

El basilisco se movía hacia Harry, éste podía oír su pesado cuerpo deslizándose lentamente por el polvoriento suelo. Con los ojos cerrados, Harry comenzó a moverse a ciegas hacia un lado, palpando con las manos el camino. Riddle reía...

Tan absorto estaba en Potter y el basilisco, que no se percato de una pequeña figura que había llegado. Y que ahora, estaba detrás de él, ¿como habría logrado entrar? Tal vez se había arrastrado por las tuberías, pero _Warlock_ había encontrado su camino hacia ese lugar.

El hurón mostro los dientes y se lanzo al ataque. Riddle lanzo un hechizo, uno tras otros, que el hurón lograba evitar. Intento darle una patada al hurón, que esquivo y desapareció.

Riddle sorprendido por un momento no se movió. Aulló de dolor cuando sintió los dientes del animal en su pierna derecha. Mas mordidas, sin poder saber donde estaba ese escurridizo hurón.

De repente oyó un ruido fuerte, como un estallido. Al voltear vio _Fawkes _planeaba alrededor de su cabeza, y el basilisco le lanzaba furiosos mordiscos con sus colmillos largos y afilados como sables.

—¡Aaaahhh! —grito enojado.

El hurón lo había vuelto a morder.

Entonces _Fawkes _descendió. Su largo pico de oro se hundió en la carne del monstruo y un chorro de sangre negruzca salpicó el suelo. La cola de la serpiente golpeaba muy cerca de Harry, y antes de que este pudiera cerrar los párpados, el basilisco se volvió hacia él. Riddle miro con furia al estúpido ave de Dumbledore. El fénix había picado al basilisco en los ojos, aquellos grandes y prominentes ojos amarillos. La sangre resbalaba hasta el suelo y la serpiente escupía agonizando.

—_¡No! _—grito Riddle—. _¡Deja al pájaro! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! ¡Puedes olerlo! ¡Mátalo!_

La serpiente ciega se balanceaba desorientada, herida de muerte. _Fawkes _describía círculos alrededor de su cabeza, silbando su inquietante canción, picando aquí y allá en el morro lleno de escamas del basilisco, mientras brotaba la sangre de sus ojos heridos. Riddle no pudo disfrutar, como Harry pedía ayuda enloquecido. La pequeña bola de pelos era insoportable.

—_¡Mata al chico! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! Olfatea..._ _—_chillo Riddle apenas viendo lo que pasaba_—¡Huélelo!..._

Le hurón apareció frente por un momento antes de desaparecer. Supo donde estaba, y intento sostenerlo con la ventaja de que ahora, podía sentirlo. El hurón se había metido bajo su túnica. Mordiendo, una y otra vez.

Cuando por fin lo atrapo, estuvo a punto de estrangularlo, pero volteo a ver el desenlace de la pelea. Sorpresa, furia y odio. El basilisco había caído muerto a manos de un mocoso de solo doce años, lo único que evito que estrangulara al pequeño animal fue ver a Potter herido por uno de los colmillos del basilisco. Harry se quito a duras penas el colmillo del brazo, pero era tarde. El veneno ya estaba en su sangre.

El hurón choco contra la columna mas cercana cuando Riddle lo aventó por los aires.

_—__Fawkes _—alzando a escuchar Riddle decir a Potter con dificultad—. Eres estupendo, _Fawkes_...

El pájaro posaba su hermosa cabeza en el brazo, donde la serpiente lo había herido. Riddle chasqueo la lengua y camino hacia Potter, todo terminaría pronto para deleite de él.

—Estás muerto, Harry Potter —dijo observando hacia abajo al mocoso—. Muerto. Hasta el pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. ¿Ves lo que hace, Potter? Está llorando.

Harry parpadeó. Sólo un instante vio con claridad la cabeza de _Fawkes_. Por las brillantes plumas le corrían unas lágrimas gruesas como perlas.

—Me voy a sentar aquí a esperar que mueras, Harry Potter. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. No tengo prisa.

Disfruto la visión que tenia sobre Potter.

—Éste es el fin del famoso Harry Potter —volvió a hablar Riddle—. Solo en la Cámara de los Secretos, abandonado por sus amigos, derrotado al fin por el Señor Tenebroso al que él tan imprudentemente se enfrentó. Volverás con tu querida madre _sangre sucia_, Harry… Ella compró con su vida doce años de tiempo para ti… pero al final te ha vencido lord Voldemort. Sabías que sucedería. Y como la tonta de tu amiga, tu huesos reposaran en este lugar.

El hurón se levanto a duras penas, se había lastimado la pata y observaba a Harry con sus pequeños ojos negros. Harry lo vio, y sus ojos se enfocaron en Artemis, a quien se acerco lentamente. Aún pálida y sin vida, seguía en la misma posición que Harry la dejo. Cuando fijo sus ojos de nuevo en el hurón, casi creyó, que él estaba esperando a que venciera a Riddle.

¿Pero como podría Harry ayudar si estaba muriendo? Aunque _si aquello era morirse_, pensó Harry, _no era tan desagradable_. Incluso el dolor se iba...

Fijo la vista hacia _Fawkes_, apoyándose todavía en su brazo. Un charquito de lágrimas brillaba en torno a la herida... Sólo que ya no había herida.

—Márchate, pájaro —dijo de pronto la voz de Riddle—. Sepárate de él. ¡He dicho que te vayas!

Harry levantó la cabeza. Riddle apuntaba a _Fawkes _con la varita de Harry. Sonó como un disparo y _Fawkes _emprendió el vuelo en un remolino de rojo y oro.

—Lágrimas de fénix… —dijo Riddle en voz baja, contemplando el brazo de Harry—. Naturalmente… Poderes curativos…, me había olvidado… —miró a Harry a la cara—. Pero igual da. De hecho, lo prefiero así. Solos tú y yo, Harry Potter…, tú y yo…

Levantó la varita.

Entonces, con un batir de alas, _Fawkes _pasó de nuevo por encima de sus cabezas y dejó caer algo en el regazo de Harry: el diario.

Lo miraron los dos durante una fracción de segundo, Riddle con la varita levantada. Luego, sin pensar, sin meditar, como si todo aquel tiempo hubiera esperado para hacerlo, Harry cogió el colmillo de basilisco que se había quitado del brazo. Y lo clavó en el cuaderno.

Se oyó un grito largo, horrible, desgarrado. La tinta salió a chorros del diario, vertiéndose sobre las manos de Harry e inundando el suelo. Riddle se retorcía, gritando, y entonces…

Desapareció. Se oyó caer al suelo la varita de Harry y luego se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el goteo de la tinta que aún manaba del diario. El veneno del basilisco había abierto un agujero incandescente en el cuaderno.

Harry se levantó temblando. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros con los polvos _flu_. Recogió la varita y el sombrero y, de un fuerte tirón, extrajo la brillante espada del paladar del basilisco. La espada que había parecido como un milagro, a trasvés del sombrero seleccionador.

Se acerco corriendo cuando escucho a su amiga, aún estaba tirada en el suelo pero se movía. De repente se despertó y se sentó. Harry se inclino en su dirección cuando llego hasta ella y, sorprendido observo a Artemis fijamente entre la oscuridad.

—¿Harry?

No parecía la misma persona, al menos que la oscuridad de aquel lugar jugara con sus ojos. Era la voz de ella y a pesar de todo, en un rostro todavía había rastro de las facciones de una Artemis que Harry había conocido.

El largo cabello que era de un feo color gris opaco, ahora era de un cálido rubio dorado. Su rostro ya no tenia una forma redonda sino un poco mas ovalada, las mejillas y la nariz tenia pecas con algunos lunares en el rostro. Sus facciones era mas finas y perfiladas que antes y, su piel ya no era como el mármol, volvía a tener color: caucásica. Lo único que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, eran los ojos. De aquel intenso azul oscuro.

—¿Qué-e haces aquí? —Pregunto con sorpresa y angustia. Sus ojos se movieron por la habitación, pasaron por el inmenso cuerpo del basilisco a Harry, con la túnica empapada de sangre, y luego al cuaderno que éste llevaba en la mano—. ¿Pero…que paso?

La voz se le quebró y se echo a llorar.

—Ha terminado todo bien —intento consolarla Harry, cogiendo el diario para enseñarle el agujero hecho por el colmillo—. Riddle ya no existe. ¡Mira! Ni él ni el basilisco. Vamos, Artemis, salgamos de aquí…

—¡Lo siento tanto!—dijo Artemis—. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa…

—No fue tu culpa.

—He sido una tonta—dijo Artemis sollozando—. He causado todo esto, todo ha sido mi culpa…las petrificaciones, el que te señalaran por creerte el heredero y el que Hagrid terminara en azkaban por mis errores. Soy la peor persona del mundo.

—Riddle es el culpable. Te uso, él me lo conto. Eres tan inocente como Hagrid.

—No me creerán—dijo Artemis limpiándose las lagrimas—. Nadie lo hará. Hace cincuenta años culparon a Hagrid siendo inocente y ahora lo encerraron por lo mismo…—en sus ojos había culpabilidad—. Mi condena no será mejor que la de él, no volveré a hacer magia, romperán mi varita…

—No, le explicaremos al profesor Dumbledore…—Harry se dio cuenta de su error—, le explicaremos a McGonagall la verdad, lo de Riddle y el diario. Se lo explicaremos.

_Fawkes _los estaba esperando, revoloteando en la entrada de la cámara junto con Ginny que pareció aliviada de verlos regresar.

—¿Estas bien?

Aunque Harry no supo a quien se lo decía. Pero Artemis parecía aliviada de ver a Ginny. Dejaron atrás el cuerpo retorcido e inanimado del basilisco, y a través de la penumbra resonante regresaron al túnel. Harry oyó cerrarse las puertas tras ellos con un suave silbido.

—¡Están vivos! —escucharon un grito de jubilo frente a ellos.

—¡Draco!—dijo Harry.

Draco estaba sentado cerca de la entrada con aire de esperarlos, algo que Harry estaba seguro que había hecho. Por un momento su euforia se congelo mientras observaba detenidamente a sus acompañantes, antes de reconocer a Artemis. Se abalanzo a abrazarla, quien con cuidado protegió a _Warlock_ del abrazo, para que no se lastimara mas de lo que estaba mientras descansa entre sus brazos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—No lo se, ha parecido una eternidad—dijo Draco sonriendo—. Lo lograsteis, no puedo creerlo. Estoy tan feliz de verlos, incluso a ti—dijo hacia a Ginny.

—Imagino que abristeis una brecha por el muro de piedras—dijo Harry.

—Así es—respondió Draco—¿Por cierto, sabes de donde ha salido ese pájaro?

_Fawkes _volaba sobre ellos.

—Es de Dumbledore —dijo Harry.

—¿Y cómo has conseguido esa espada? —dijo Draco, mirando con interés el arma que brillaba en la mano de Harry—. Me recuerda a la de Godric Gryffindor.

—Te lo explicaré cuando salgamos —dijo Harry, mirando a Artemis de reojo.

—Pero…

—Más tarde —insistió Harry. No creía que fuera buena idea decirle en aquel momento quién había abierto la cámara, y menos delante de Artemis, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde está Lockhart?

—Esperando donde lo deje—dijo Draco con una sonrisa malvada—. Ni lo reconoceras. Vamos.

Tras unos minutos de andar por el oscuro túnel, llegaron hasta la pared de piedras, donde Draco los guio hasta un pasaje que abrió en el muro. Atravesó el agujero primero para ayudar a Artemis y a Ginny a cruzar por él.

—Acerca de Lockhart—pronuncio Draco aquel nombre con pereza, sonriendo y señalando con la cabeza hacia el principio del túnel—. El tipo no esta nada bien. Lo entenderás cuando lo veas.

Guiados por _Fawkes_, cuyas alas rojas emitían en la oscuridad reflejos dorados, desanduvieron el camino hasta la tubería. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba allí sentado, tarareando plácidamente.

—¿Profesor Lockhart? —dijo Artemis.

—Ha perdido la memoria—explico Draco—. El embrujo desmemorizante le salió por la culata. Le reboto a él. No tiene ni idea de quién es, ni de dónde está, ni de quiénes somos. Le dije que se quedara aquí y nos esperara. Es un peligro para sí mismo.

Lockhart los miró a todos afablemente.

—Hola —dijo—. Qué sitio tan curioso, ¿verdad? ¿Vivís aquí?

—No —respondió Draco, mirando a Harry y rodando los ojos.

Harry se inclinó y miró la larga y oscura tubería.

—¿Has pensado cómo vamos a subir? —preguntó a Draco.

—Lo he pensado y meditado, pero no tengo una solución al problema... Lo siento, amigo. No se ningún hechizo que nos pueda ayudar.

Pero _Fawkes _ya había pasado delante de Harry y se hallaba revoloteando delante de él. Los ojos redondos del ave brillaban en la oscuridad mientras agitaba sus alas doradas. Harry lo miró, dubitativo.

—Parece como si quisiera que te cogieras a él... —dijo Ginny.

—Viéndolo bien—dijo Draco—. Ahora me doy cuenta que es un fénix. Y si no mal recuerdo, ellos pueden llevar un gran peso... ahora no recuerdo que tanto peso pueden cargar…seria mejor que nos llevara uno por uno.

—No lo creo—dijo Harry—. _Fawkes_ es especial.—Se volvió inmediatamente a los otros—. Vamos a darnos la mano. Artemis, coge la de Ginny. Profesor Lockhart…

—Se refiere a usted —aclaró Draco a Lockhart.

—Coja la otra mano de Artemis, Draco sujeta a Lockhart.

Harry se metió la espada y el Sombrero Seleccionador en el cinto. Draco se agarró a los bajos de la túnica de Harry, y Harry, a las plumas de la cola de _Fawkes, _que resultaban curiosamente cálidas al tacto. Artemis coloco a _Warlock_ en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y cuando estuvo seguro, se sujeto de Ginny y Lockhart.

Una extraordinaria luminosidad pareció extenderse por todo el cuerpo del ave, y en un segundo se encontraron subiendo por la tubería a toda velocidad. Harry podía oír a Lockhart que decía:

—¡Asombroso, asombroso! ¡Parece cosa de magia!

El aire helado azotaba el pelo de Harry, y cuando empezaba a disfrutar del paseo, el viaje por la tubería terminó. Los cuatro fueron saltando al suelo mojado junto a Myrtle _la Llorona_, y mientras Lockhart se arreglaba el sombrero, el lavabo que ocultaba la tubería volvió a su lugar cerrando la abertura.

Myrtle los miraba con ojos desorbitados.

—Estás vivo —dijo a Harry sin comprender.

—Pareces muy decepcionada —respondió serio, limpiándose las motas de sangre y de barro que tenía en las gafas.

—No, es que... había estado pensando. Si hubieras muerto, aquí serías bienvenido. Te dejaría compartir mi retrete —le dijo Myrtle, ruborizándose de color plata.

—¡Vaya, Harry! —dijo Draco, cuando salieron de los aseos al corredor oscuro y desierto—. ¡Eres todo un casanova, Potter! ¡Le gustas a Myrtle! ¡No te envidio en lo absoluto!

Harry ignoro su comentario.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Draco, mirando a Artemis con preocupación.

Harry señaló hacia delante._ Fawkes _iluminaba el camino por el corredor, con su destello de oro. Lo siguieron a grandes zancadas, y en un instante se hallaron ante el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Harry llamó y abrió la puerta.

* * *

*Yo soy Voldemort en español


	20. El final de Gryffindor

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Harry, Draco, Artemis, Ginny y Lockhart aparecieron en la puerta, llenos de barro, suciedad y, en el caso de Harry, sangre. Luego alguien dijo:

—¿Artemis?

Era la señora Bradley, que estaba llorando delante de la chimenea, abrazada de una copia igual a ella. De un salto se paro y corrió a abrazar a su hija, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Los padres de Ginny también estaban ahí, que corrieron al encuentro de su hija.

Luego de unos momentos Abigail Bradley se dirigió a abrazar a los dos salvadores de su hija: Harry y Draco.

—¡Ustedes dos me la han traído de vuelta! ¡La habéis salvado! ¿Cómo lo han hecho? —dijo al soltarlos, para luego ser envueltos en el abrazo de la señora Weasley que estaba igual de agradecida.

Artemis quien estaba atrapada en otro abrazo, que no dudo en regresar, miraba a por arriba del hombro de Snape. El profesor Dumbledore estaba ante la repisa de la chimenea, sonriendo, junto a la profesora McGonagall, que respiraba con dificultad y tenia una mano en el pecho. _Fawkes _estaba posado en el hombro de Dumbledore.

—Pequeños traviesos…—les dijo Rebekah con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazándolos—. ¿Qué paso?

Mirando la túnica con sangre de Harry.

—Creo que a todos nos encantaría enterarnos —dijo con un hilo de voz la profesora McGonagall.

—Entonces… quien nos iluminara—dijo Snape.

Artemis se aferro mas a su madre, que le besaba el cabello. Era el momento que mas temía, pero no había marcha atrás, era la hora de la verdad.

Harry empezó a contarlo todo. Habló durante casi un cuarto de hora, mientras los demás lo escuchaban absortos y en silencio. Contó lo de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio; que Hermione había comprendido que lo que él oía era un basilisco que se movía por las tuberías; que Draco y él siguieron a las arañas por el bosque; que Aragog les había dicho dónde había matado a su víctima el basilisco; que había adivinado que Myrtle _la Llorona _había sido la víctima, y que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos podía encontrarse en los aseos…

—Impresionante para alumnos de segundo año—alago Snape, cuando Harry hizo una pausa—, así que averiguasteis dónde estaba la entrada, y a su paso quebrantando un centenar de normas, añadiría yo. Pero ¿cómo es que han conseguido salir con vida, Potter?

Así que Harry, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar, les relató la oportuna llegada de _Fawkes _y del Sombrero Seleccionador, que le proporcionó la espada. Pero luego titubeó. Artemis y Harry compartieron una mirada. Harry había evitado mencionar su relación con el diario, pero era la hora de revelar toda la verdad.

Esta se desprendió del abrazo de su madre y dio un paso adelante con determinación.

—Lo único que no comprendo, es como se las arreglo Riddle para embrujar a la señorita Artemisa—dijo Dumbledore amablemente—, mis fuentes me indican que lord Voldemort actualmente se halla oculto en los bosques de Albania.

Alivio y paz. Artemis no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tal vez, ella no sufriría por los actos de Riddle como Hagrid. Y ahora reconocerían que él también era inocente de toda culpa.

—Podría profesor Dumbledore, explicarse—pidió Snape—. ¿Artemis ha sido embrujada?

—Fue el diario —dijo inmediatamente Harry, cogiéndolo y enseñándoselo a Dumbledore—. Riddle lo escribió cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Dumbledore cogió el diario que sostenía Harry y examinó minuciosamente sus páginas quemadas y mojadas.

—Soberbio —dijo con suavidad—. Por supuesto, él ha sido probablemente el alumno más inteligente que ha tenido nunca Hogwarts. —Se volvió hacia los familiares de ambas niñas, que lo miraban perplejos—. Muy pocos saben que lord Voldemort se llamó antes Tom Riddle. Yo mismo le di clase, hace cincuenta años, en Hogwarts. Desapareció tras abandonar el colegio…Recorrió el mundo…, profundizó en las Artes Oscuras, tuvo trato con los peores de entre los nuestros, acometió peligros, transformaciones mágicas, hasta tal punto que cuando resurgió como lord Voldemort resultaba irreconocible. Prácticamente nadie relacionó a lord Voldemort con el muchacho inteligente y encantador que recibió aquí el Premio Anual.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi Ginny con él? —dijo Arthur.

— ¿Quiere decir que ese cuadernillo embrujo a mi hija? —dijo la señora Bradley.

—He estado escribiendo en el diario desde las vacaciones—dijo Artemis sin mirar a su madre—. No tenia idea de quien era en realidad, me engaño y se porto muy amable solo para usarme... Ginny no tiene culpa de nada—continuo Artemis—. Ella solo se encontraba en el momento y el lugar incorrecto.

—¡Artemis! —exclamó su tía—. Pero es que caso no recordasteis lo que te he dicho siempre. No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro… Cosas así son peligrosas, no te acuerdas sobre todas las cosas que te conté. ¿Por qué no me enseñaste el diario a mí o a Snape? Un objeto tan sospechoso como ése, ¡tenía que ser cosa de magia negra!

—Yo no lo sabia—Artemis quería desaparecer en aquel momento de la vergüenza—. No tenia ni idea…Yo lo encontré en un viejo libro hueco y no me pareció extraño, aún después de que me contesto cuando escribí en el. Estaba sorprendida, pero nunca pensé que pudiera ser peligroso…

»Intente detenerlo cuando descubrí la verdad, pero nada de lo que hacia funcionaba. Todo hechizo que aprendí y busque fue inútil para destruir el diario, parecía indestructible… Intente de todo—dijo Artemis—. Nunca quise lastimar a nadie.

La señora Bradley se acerco para abrazar a su hija.

—Las señoritas Jones y Weasley deberían ir directamente a la enfermería —terció Dumbledore con voz firme—. Para ellas ha sido una experiencia terrible. No habrá castigo. Lord Voldemort ha engañado a magos más viejos y más sabios. —Fue a abrir la puerta—. Reposo en cama y tal vez un tazón de chocolate caliente. A mí siempre me anima —añadió, guiñándole un ojo bondadosamente. Artemis le sonrió, aunque no deseaba ir a la enfermería. Ahí estarían los cuerpo petrificados de sus amigos y conocidos—. La señora Pomfrey estará dispuesta a recibirlas.

Fue cierto que la señora Pomfrey estuvo dispuestas a recibir a ambas en la enfermería, luego de que paso el asombro de verlas con vida. También estuvo dispuesta a curar al valiente _Warlock_, que fue en su búsqueda; Draco apareció en la enfermería a los pocos minutos con el profesor Lockhart.

—Que lugar impresionante…—dijo Lockhart.

—Es solo la enfermería—le dijo Draco.

—¿Y usted quien es? —pregunto a Poppy.

—¿Qué le paso? —pregunto Pomfrey a Draco, sin prestarle atención a Lockhart.

—Perdió la memoria…un hechizo desmoralizante, que le salió mal y no sabría decirle por que, simplemente la varita le reboto el hechizo, y termino dándole a él.

—Venga conmigo profesor Lockhart.

—Usted también sabe que soy profesor. Válgame dios, usted debe ser profesora.

—Enfermera.

—Un gusto conocerla, enfermera_. _¿Usted trabaja aquí?

Draco se acerco hacia ellas, luego de saludar como corresponde, dijo a Artemis:

—Debisteis verlo cuando se entero que era profesor. Dijo por primera vez algo cierto. Que era un inútil—Draco se rio ante el recuerdo, para luego rebuscar algo en su túnica—. Esto es tuyo, Harry y yo la encontramos.

—Oh, mi varita.

Artemis sostuvo entre sus dedos la varita que soltó unos minutos antes de quedar bajo el control Riddle, este no se había molestado en recuperarla por que no le serviría. Había visto en los recuerdos que le devolvió Riddle, que la varita no respondía adecuadamente cuando él tomaba posesión de ella; sin embargo, este encontró otra varita que fue mas manejable y utilizo la propia varita de Ginny para llevarla hacia la cámara de los secretos. Cincuenta años atrás, una varita había sido rota injustamente y eso le hizo recordar que cincuentas años después, otra varita había sido rota, aunque no en las mismas circunstancias. Suspiro de alivio. Tener de nuevo su varita en sus manos, le daba una seguridad y tranquilidad infinita; adoraba su varita como si fuera un parte de su cuerpo mas y de hecho, así lo era. Era una extensión de ella con la cual podía canalizar la magia en su interior y nadie debía ser privado de aquello. Una varita rota ya no servía nunca mas, aunque se intentara recomponer, era un caso perdido. Ron Weasley le había dicho que no quería que le pagara la varita y a pesar del mal trato que recibió de él, debía reparar aquello; Artemis nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero había sido su culpa que la varita de Ron terminara rota. Ella lo había empujado de tal forma que la varita se termino rompiendo en el proceso, había escuchado el crujir de la madera al partirse en dos; todo con el afán de evitar que lastimara a _Warlock_.

—Me alegra que este en perfecta condiciones—dijo Artemis. Y al alzar la vista hacia una familia de cabelleras pelirrojas dijo a su madre: —. Y Ron Weasley necesitara una de igual forma, por mi culpa se le ha roto la varita y no me he disculpado ni le he retribuido por ello.

—No te preocupes por eso—dijo su madre acariciándole el cabello—. Una varita tiene solución…

_Pero una vida no_, termino Artemis en sus pensamientos. Luego de tomar la taza caliente, se negó a quedarse en la enfermería como Ginny y luego de una despedida muy sentimental de su madre como de su tía, se dirigió al Gran Comedor junto a Draco, para la fiesta que se haría en celebración por el fin del terror de Riddle, también se entero que Dumbledore les había dado doscientos puntos para Slytherin por cada uno, además de que recibirían el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio.

Artemis se sonrojo de la excitación antes de replicar:

—Pero…ha sido mi culpa todo lo ocurrido.

—El profesor Dumbledore cree, que has sido muy valiente al intentar destruir a Riddle y que ello, no puede quedar sin recompensa—dijo Draco sonriendo complacido—. No es tan chiflado como creía después de todo.

—Tal vez no.

—Además, creo que yo he sido el culpable de lo ocurrido—dijo Draco con culpa—. Ese diario, cuando dijisteis que lo encontrasteis en un viejo libro hueco, recordé por que se me había hecho familiar.

—Draco…

—Estaba en mi casa—dijo Draco seriamente—. Deje que te lo quedaras cuando no debí hacerlo.

—Tu no sabias que era peligroso.

—No—dijo Draco—. Pero eso no quita que estaba en mi casa.

—Dijisteis que los diarios eran solo para chicas ¿no?, tal vez el Señor Tenebroso decidiera darle su diario a tu padre—intento bromear Artemis—. Para que ocultar su terrible vergüenza.

Draco apenas sonrió.

—Papá estuvo buscando ese diario como loco las semanas que siguieron cuando lo tomasteis—dijo—. Nunca dijo que buscaba, pero ahora esta claro que era el diario, dijo que era muy importante y peligroso, por lo cual era urgente recuperarlo.

»Creo que planeaba destruirlo. Recuerdo que mi madre le dijo que no tenia importancia recuperarlo, si planeaba deshacerse de él de todas formas.

—Entonces no hay por que preocuparte, Draco—dijo Artemis—. Tu padre iba ha actuar correctamente al destruir el diario y yo no diré de donde lo saque.

»Nadie va a poner en duda la honorabilidad de tu padre, así que no te preocupes—continuo mientras descendían los escalones—. El fue un mortífago en el pasado, eso no quiere decir que lo sea en el futuro. Y créeme, yo se acerca de ello.

* * *

Dumbledore fue hacia una de las sillas que había junto al fuego.

—Siéntate, Harry —dijo, y Harry tomó asiento, incomprensiblemente azorado—. Antes que nada, Harry, quiero darte las gracias —dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando de nuevo—. Debes de haber demostrado verdadera lealtad hacia mí en la cámara. Sólo eso puede hacer que acuda _Fawkes_.

Acarició al fénix, que agitaba las alas posado sobre una de sus rodillas. Harry sonrió con embarazo cuando Dumbledore lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Así que has conocido a Tom Riddle—dijo Dumbledore pensativo—. Imagino que tendría mucho interés en verte.

De pronto, Harry mencionó algo que le reconcomía:

—Profesor Dumbledore... Riddle dijo que yo soy como él. Una extraña afinidad, dijo…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a un Harry pensativo, por debajo de sus espesas cejas plateadas—. ¿Y a ti qué te parece, Harry?

—¡Me parece que no soy como él! —contestó Harry, más alto de lo que pretendía—. Quiero decir que yo… tal vez yo soy de Slytherin como él, pero yo soy…yo soy

Pero calló. Resurgía una duda que le acechaba.

—Profesor —añadió después de un instante—, el Sombrero Seleccionador me envió a Slytherin, dijo que haría un buen papel ahí. Todos creyeron un tiempo que yo era el heredero de Slytherin, porque sé hablar _pársel_…

—Tú sabes hablar _pársel_, Harry —dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore—, porque lord Voldemort, que es el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, habla _pársel_. Si no estoy muy equivocado, él te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz. No era su intención, seguro…

—¿Voldemort puso algo de él en mí? —preguntó Harry, atónito.

—Eso parece.

—Así que yo me parezco a Voldemort como me dijo—dijo Harry, mirando con desesperación a Dumbledore—. El Sombrero Seleccionador distinguió en mí poderes de Slytherin y…

—Te puso en Slytherin—dijo Dumbledore reposadamente—. Escúchame, Harry. Resulta que tú tienes muchas de las cualidades que Slytherin apreciaba en sus alumnos, que eran cuidadosamente escogidos: su propio y rarísimo don, la lengua _pársel_…, inventiva…, determinación…, un cierto desdén por las normas —añadió, mientras le volvía a temblar el bigote—. Pero aun así, ¿cuál fue la verdadera razón de que terminaras en Slytherin? Piensa.

—Me colocó en Slytherin—dijo Harry con voz de derrota— por que yo se lo pedí, Draco y Artemis estaban ahí, así que…

—Exacto —dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a sonreír—. Eso es lo que te diferencia de Tom Riddle. Amistad. Te dirigisteis hasta la cámara de los secretos, sabiendo lo que te esperaría pero fuiste aún así, para salvar a tu amiga. Son nuestras elecciones, Harry, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. —Harry estaba en su silla, atónito e inmóvil—. Lord Voldemort jamás ha tenido amigos, no considera a nadie como tal y nunca arriesgaría la vida por salvar a unos de sus seguidores. Otra prueba de que tu, eres diferente a él, es tu valor. Muchos suponen que solos estudiantes de Gryffindor pueden sacar un valioso objeto del sombrero, yo tengo una opinión diferente, sino simplemente échale un vistazo a esto.

Dumbledore se acercó al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, cogió la espada ensangrentada y se la pasó a Harry. Sin mucho ánimo, Harry le dio la vuelta y vio brillar los rubíes a la luz del fuego. Y luego vio el nombre grabado debajo de la empuñadura: _Godric Gryffindor_:

—Sólo alguien que demuestre gran valentía y coraje podría haber sacado esto del sombrero, Harry —dijo simplemente Dumbledore—. Y creo que no es necesario que pertenescas a la casa de Gryffindor, siempre y cuando tengas el valor de uno.

Durante un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego Dumbledore abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de la profesora McGonagall y sacó de él una pluma y un tintero.

—Lo que necesitas, Harry, es comer algo y dormir. Te sugiero que bajes al banquete, mientras escribo a Azkaban: necesitamos que vuelva nuestro guarda. Y tengo que redactar un anuncio para _El Profeta_, además —añadió pensativo—. Necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vaya, parece que no nos duran nada, ¿verdad?

Harry se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Pero apenas tocó el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió tan bruscamente que pego contra la pared y rebotó.

Shemuel Smith estaba allí, con el semblante furioso.

—Buenas noches, Shemuel—dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

El señor Smith casi derriba a Harry al entrar en el despacho.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Shemuel Smith, fijos en Dumbledore sus fríos ojos—. Ha vuelto. El consejo escolar lo ha suspendido de sus funciones, pero aun así, usted ha considerado conveniente volver.

—Una gran sorpresa ¿no es así, Smith? —el señor Malfoy apareció e por la puerta. Le dio un leve saludo a Harry, pero este miraba al elfo que lo acompañaba. Era Dobby. El elfo que había estado previniéndolo este año y que casi lo había matado en aquel juego de quidditch.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—Quería informarte personalmente, y me dijeron que te encontraría aquí, no me pude resistir—dijo Lucius Malfoy sonriendo—. Y aquí estoy, para darte las nuevas noticias.

—Me encantaría oírlas—dijo Shemuel con su mirada llena de frialdad—. ¿Y quien tendrá el placer de decírmelas?

—Bueno, Shemuel, verá —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente—, he recibido una petición de los otros once representantes. Aquello parecía un criadero de lechuzas, para serle sincero. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que la hija de Abigail Bradley y de Arthur Weasley habían sido asesinadas, me pidieron que volviera inmediatamente. Hasta hicieron una carta oficial, creo que eso fue idea de Lucius Malfoy. Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me contaron cosas muy curiosas. Algunos incluso decían que usted les había amenazado con echar una maldición sobre sus familias si no accedían a destituirme.

El señor Smith perdió el color de la cara, aunque seguía con los ojos cargados de furia.

—¿Así que… ha puesto fin a los ataques? —dijo con aire despectivo—. ¿Ha encontrado al culpable?

—Lo hemos encontrado —contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó bruscamente Smith—. ¿Quién es?

—El mismo que la última vez, Shemuel—dijo Dumbledore—. Pero esta vez lord Voldemort actuaba a través de otra persona, por medio de este diario. Levantó el cuaderno negro agujereado en el centro, y miró a Malfoy atentamente.

Harry, por el contrario, no apartaba los ojos de Dobby. El elfo hacia cosas muy raras. Miraba fijamente a Harry, señalando el diario, y luego al señor Malfoy que parecía sorprendido de ver aquel objeto. A continuación se daba puñetazos en la cabeza.

—Ya veo…—dijo despacio Smith a Dumbledore—. Uso un artefacto de magia negra, ¿cómo es que termino en manos de esa chiquilla? No será que se lo dio alguien cercano, alguien que tiene bajo sus propias narices… no se, podría ser cualquiera, Snape por ejemplo.

—Snape no tiene nada que ver en esto. Este no ha sido ni siquiera un plan sino un terrible accidente—dijo Dumbledore con voz desapasionada, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos—. Porque si Harry, aquí presente —el señor Malfoy dirigió a Harry una incisiva mirada de soslayo—, y su amigo Draco no hubieran descubierto este cuaderno…, Artemis Jones habría aparecido como culpable. Nadie habría podido demostrar que ella no había actuado libremente…

El señor Malfoy no dijo nada. Su cara se había vuelto de repente como de piedra. El señor Smith seguía con la furia encendida en sus ojos.

—Bueno, es realmente bueno ver que hogwarts, esta haciendo grandes magos para el futuro—dijo el señor Lucius recuperándose.

—No lo se. Me parece que hay algo malo todo en esto y que ciertos alumnos han quebrantado algunas reglas—los ojos de Smith se colocaron en Harry y luego en Lucios—. Deberían ser castigados, a pesar de su hazaña en la que solo tuvieron suerte.

—Tal vez, pero eso ya no es de tu incumbencia—le dijo el señor Malfoy, alzando un pergamino que traía en su mano—. Los once miembros del consejo estudiantil te expulsamos.

—¿Expulsado?

—Cuando hable con ellos, no parecían tan contentos de tu forma de actuar—hablo lentamente el señor Malfoy—. Y creyeron que mi idea de devolver a Dumbledore al cargo y expulsarte a ti del consejo, eran magnificas. Todo estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Muy astuto.

—No te preocupes encontraremos a alguien que pueda reemplazarte perfectamente.

Smith miro a Dumbledore y luego a Malfoy con la ira reflejada en su rostro.

—Parece que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Sin mas se fue.

—Creo que yo también he de retirarme—dijo el señor Malfoy.

—No hay otra cosa que quiera decirme, Lucius—el profesor Dumbledore aún sostenía el diario entre sus manos.

—No, me parece que no—dijo el señor Malfoy abriendo la puerta rápidamente—. Si me disculpa, deseo ver a mi hijo y por supuesto a la adorable de mi ..casi sobrina Artemis. Si me disculpan. Dobby.

Escucho a Dumbledore soltar un suspiro perezoso, y entonces Harry decidió hacer algo estúpido y que podía hacer que las puertas de la mansión Malfoy estuvieran cerradas para él para siempre.

—Profesor Dumbledore —dijo deprisa—, ¿me permite quedarme con el diario?

—Claro, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con calma—. Pero date prisa en lo tengas que hacer. Recuerda el banquete.

Harry cogió el diario y salió del despacho corriendo. Aún se oían alejándose es sonido de los zapatos del señor Malfoy, que ya había doblado la esquina del corredor. Rápidamente, preguntándose si sería posible que su plan tuviera éxito, Harry se quitó un zapato, se sacó el calcetín sucio y embarrado, y metió el diario dentro. Luego se puso a correr por el oscuro corredor.

Los alcanzó al pie de las escaleras.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo jadeando y patinando al detenerse—, tengo algo para usted. Y le puso a Lucius Malfoy en la mano el calcetín maloliente.

—¿Qué diablos…?

El señor Malfoy extrajo el diario del calcetín, tiró éste al suelo y luego pasó la vista, furioso, del diario a Harry.

—¿Harry Potter, puedes explicarme que es esto? —dijo controlando su voz. Y se volvió para irse—. Ven, Dobby. ¡He dicho que vengas!

Pero Dobby no se movió. Sostenía el calcetín sucio y embarrado de Harry, contemplándolo como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable.

—Mi amo le ha dado a Dobby un calcetín —dijo el elfo asombrado—. Mi amo se lo ha dado a Dobby.

—¿Qué? —escupió el señor Malfoy—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Dobby tiene un calcetín —dijo Dobby aún sin poder creérselo—. Mi amo lo tiró, y Dobby lo cogió, y ahora Dobby… Dobby es libre.

Lucius Malfoy se quedó de piedra, mirando al elfo y luego observo a Harry. El muchacho se quedo esperando a que el padre de su mejor amigo, se enojara con el y lo odiara de por vida; tal vez, hasta le impediría ser amigo de Draco. En vez de eso, el señor Malfoy sonrió.

—Que astuto, Harry.

—¿Se esta riendo? …¿por que?

—Muchacho. Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme—dijo el señor Malfoy—. Para alguien que solo tiene doce años, eres muy astuto y valiente, Harry.

—¿No esta enojado conmigo por haberle hecho perder a su elfo?

—Lo estoy—aclaro el señor Malfoy—. Como sorprendido, Smith fue astuto al hacerme firma el dichoso papel donde expulsaban a Dumbledore sin que yo me diera cuenta para que era de verdad. Y él le costo mucho mas trabajo engañarme, pero tu, en menos de cinco minutos ideasteis un plan y funciono sin problemas. Slytherin tiene suerte de tenerte.

—No me gritara, ni me dirá que no puedo hacer amigo de Malfoy…ni nada de eso.

—¿Serviría de algo para recuperar al inútil de Dobby?—dijo Lucius Malfoy—. Lo has liberado. El mas astuto gano… Solo no te atrevas a intentar hacer lo mismo cuando vayas a mi casa estas vacaciones, a Narcissa no le gustara en lo absoluto.

—Si, señor—dijo Harry. No tenia la menor intención de hacer enojar a la señora Malfoy—. Señor, puedo preguntarle algo.

—Si me dices por que le tendré que informar a Narcissa que hemos perdido un elfo domestico.

Harry asintió, era lo justo.

—Dobby ha intento salvar mi vida este año sin éxito, ya que no le he hecho caso—dijo—. Tal vez sus métodos no fueron los mejores, pero sus intenciones si que lo eran, y me dolía verlo lastimarse por culpa de su _Amo_.

—Ya veo—bufo el señor Malfoy—. Estas contra el maltrato a los elfos domésticos, pero que risa.

—No estoy de acuerdo con la violencia física contra el débil.

—Bien—dijo el señor Malfoy—¿y que deseas saber muchacho?

—El diario, ¿usted se lo ha dado a Artemis?

Harry estuvo seguro que aquella pregunto le indigno por el semblante distante y frio que adquirieron sus ojos.

—Esa chiquilla podrá ser la bastarda de alguien, la burla de la sociedad mas estúpida y patética pero jamás intentaría lastimarla, si te refieres a eso Potter—dijo el señor Malfoy al cabo de un minuto—. El diario, como te habrás dado cuenta, estaba bajo mi poder. El cual lamentablemente perdí y envié a ese estúpido elfo a buscar, regresando sin éxito—señalo a Dobby que estaba junto a Harry—. Si Artemis tuvo el infortunio de encontrarlo no fue por obra mía. He estado buscando ese diario desde que desapareció de mis manos para destruirlo.

El señor Malfoy podría parecer malvado, pero solo era por su porte tan arrogante y serio, el mismo que poseía Draco. El mismo que le dijo: _Los Malfoy protegemos de los nuestros. Eso incluye a los amigos. _

—Artemis encontró el diario en un viejo libro hueco—dijo Harry.

—Me imagino que lo encontró el viejo libro que mi esposa iba a donar, mande a Dobby a buscar el libro en las tiendas a donde Narcissa suele hacer donaciones, aunque sin éxito.

—¿Cómo llego el diario a sus manos?

—Eres muy observador para tu edad, Potter—alago Lucius, tomo su tiempo y contesto—. Ya debes estar enterado que en mi pasado fui un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso, aunque fue bajo una maldición imperdonable.

»El mismo Señor Tenebroso me dio en mis manos aquel objeto, no tenia ni idea de que podía hacer. Era peligroso, lo intuí. Lo mantuve escondido sin atreverme a revelar la verdad aún después de ser absuelto por el ministerio de magia. Tenia enemigos y esos enemigos se aprovecharían para hundirme si yo revelaba la existencia de ese artefacto que el Señor Tenebroso me dio.

Artemis no había revelado nada por miedo, por que creía que nadie le creería; Harry podía entender por que el señor Malfoy no dijo nada tampoco.

—Entonces ¿por que intento destruirlo ahora?

—Me parece que la repuesta es muy simple—dijo simplemente el señor Malfoy mirándolo detenidamente.

—¿Yo?

— Si hay alguien que desee mas tu muerte que nadie, ese es el Señor Tenebroso—dijo el señor Malfoy—. Y luego de que Draco me contara lo sucedido el año anterior, tu pequeño encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, y luego de meditarlo me di cuenta de que aquel diario podía significar tu destrucción, así que tome mis decisiones. No tuve la menor duda de que era tiempo de sacar el diario y destruirlo de una vez por todas.

—Dobby no sabia que el antiguo amo también quería proteger a Harry Potter, Dobby ya no odia a su antiguo amo.

—Pero yo a ti si, por ser un inútil para encontrar el diario.

—Pero Dobby si lo encontró.

Tanto el señor Lucius como Harry miraron a Dobby con sorpresa.

—¿Qué has dicho imbécil?

—No llame a Dobby imbécil, Dobby es ahora un elfo libre.

—¿Dobby tu sabias que Artemis tenia el diario?—pregunto Harry.

—Dobby busco el diario como el antiguo amo Malfoy le pidió, a Dobby le costo mucho trabajo pero Dobby dio con el diario. Solo que Dobby no pudo recuperarlo.

—Tu…nunca… me contasteis eso. —El señor Malfoy trataba de mantener la cordura.

—Dobby respondió a lo que el señor Malfoy solo le pregunto…si Dobby había encontrado el libro en las tiendas al que amo envió a Dobby. El amo no dejo que Dobby le contara que siguió el rastro…

—¿Por qué no se lo quitasteis a Artemis?

—Oh, Dobby lo intento pero Dobby no pudo—dijo el elfo avergonzado—. Había otro elfo, el elfo cuidaba de la niña. No dejo que Dobby se acercara a ninguna de sus posesiones. El elfo montaba guardia día y noche.

—¿Otro elfo? —dijo Harry.

—Pamplinas, todo lo que se pudo evitar sino fuera por tu incompetencia.

Intento golpear a Dobby, pero este lo ataco. Se oyó un fuerte golpe, y el señor Malfoy cayó de espaldas. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y aterrizó hecho una masa de arrugas. Se levantó, lívido, y sacó la varita, pero Dobby le levantó un dedo amenazador.

Un momento de silencio. El señor Malfoy gruño entre dientes, se cubrió por completo con la capa y después de una despedida a Harry se marcho a grandes zancadas.

—¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby! —chilló el elfo, mirando a Harry. La luz de la luna se reflejaba, a través de una ventana cercana, en sus ojos esféricos—. ¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby!

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, Dobby —dijo Harry, sonriendo—. Pero prométame que no volverá a intentar salvarme la vida.

Una sonrisa amplia, con todos los dientes a la vista, cruzó la fea cara cetrina del elfo.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta, Dobby —dijo Harry, mientras Dobby se ponía el

calcetín de Harry con manos temblorosas—. Usted me dijo que esto no tenía nada que ver con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ¿recuerda? Bueno...

—Era una pista, señor —dijo Dobby, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si resultara obvio—. Dobby le daba una pista. Antes de que cambiara de nombre, el Señor Tenebroso podía ser nombrado tranquilamente, ¿se da cuenta?

—Bien —dijo Harry con voz débil—. Será mejor que me vaya. Hay un banquete...

Dobby le echó los brazos a Harry en la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Harry Potter es mucho más grande de lo que Dobby suponía! —sollozó—. ¡Adiós, Harry Potter!

Y dando un sonoro chasquido, Dobby desapareció.

* * *

Harry había estado presente en varios banquetes de Hogwarts, pero en ninguno como aquél. Todos iban en pijama, y la celebración duró toda la noche. Harry no sabía si lo mejor había sido cuando sus compañeros lo recibieron con abrazos y felicitaciones, o cuando Ron Weasley llego a disculparse por su trato anterior y agradecerles el haber salvado a su hermana; o cuando Hagrid llegó, a las tres y media, y dio a Harry y a Draco unas palmadas tan fuertes en los hombros que los tiró contra el postre; o cuando dieron a Slytherin los seiscientos puntos ganados por él, Artemis y Draco, con lo que se aseguraron la copa de las casas, que festejaron con gran alegría; algunos en Slytherin no desperdiciaron la ocacion y se jactaban de su victoria y de que eran los mejores, entre ellos Joan Farley, se habia puesto de pie para gritar a todo el mundo:« ¡Mueranse de envidia, es especial ustedes Gryffindor! ¡Slytherin salvo la escuela!», luego se había girado hacia él, Harry, y le habia dado la mas radiante sonrisa llena de orgullo. Por un momento parecio su hermana, un hermana molesta pero feliz de que su pequeño hermano hiciera algo tan valiente sin miedo alguno, aunque lo habia estado. Y la racha de buenas noticias siguio cuando la profesora McGonagall se levantó para anunciar que el colegio, como obsequio a los alumnos, había decidido prescindir de los exámenes; además Dumbledore anunció que, por desgracia, el profesor Lockhart no podría volver el curso siguiente, debido a que tenía que ingresar en un sanatorio para recuperar la memoria. Algunos de los profesores se unieron al grito de júbilo con el que los alumnos recibieron estas noticias.

—Una verdadera lastima—dijo Draco sonriendo, cogiendo su copa llena de jugo de calabaza—. Cuando empezaba a caerme bien, se tiene que ir…

—Se nos privara de sus fabulosas clases—dijo Theodore con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Adiós a sus encantadoras sonrisas—se burlo Pansy.

—Como olvidarlas, ya no podremos escucharlo decir: «No se preocupen fue mi encantadora sonrisa, ganadora tres veces del premio a la mejor sonrisa, otorgada por corazón de bruja, la que ahuyento al monstruo».

Y el día en que la poción estuvo lista para despertar a los petrificados, Artemis , Draco y Harry estuvieron despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche antes de conciliar el sueño, ese día habían ido después de clases a preguntar a la señora Pomfrey unas cinco veces si ya habían despertado para obtener la misma repuesta negativa. Pero durante el día siguiente, cuando Hermione entro corriendo hacia ellos gritando: «¡Lo han conseguido! ¡Lo han conseguido!»; junto con Neville, no pudieron estar mas contentos. Y ambos fueron recibidos por un gran abrazo de Artemis; pero cuando Megan atravesó la puerta, no solo Artemis corrió a abrazarla sino que el resto de su familia se único al abrazo.

Muy pronto llegó el momento de volver a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry, Draco, Artemis, Hermione, Neville, Pansy, Ethan, Megan, Clarisse, Danny y Derek, tuvieron todo un compartimento para ellos. Estaban algo apretados, pero realmente no les importaba. Aprovecharon al máximo las últimas horas en que les estaba permitido hacer magia antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Jugaron al _snap explosivo_ y perdieron galeones jugando contra los gemelos Weasley que se detuvieron a jugar con ellos durante un rato, jugaron a desarmarse unos a otros mediante la magia. Harry estaba adquiriendo en esto gran habilidad. Artemis les mostro algunos hechizos para hacer burbujas, o encantar hojas de papel para que adquirieran la forma de aves o mariposas y que estas mismas volaran.

Estaban llegando a Kings Cross cuando Harry recordó algo.

—Artemis… ¿tienes alguna relación con el fundador de Gryffindor?

Draco le dio un codazo, pero Artemis no le molesto la pregunta, sin embargo parecía confundida.

—No, pero ¿por qué crees que tengo relación alguna con el fundador de Gryffindor?

—Smith comento algo—dijo Harry—. Se burlo de la cicatriz de Megan que era un vago intento de imitación de un león y dijo que seria ridículo que ustedes fueran sus descendientes. Dijo que su familia conocía la existencia de los descendientes de Gryffindor y que se apellidan Thompson.

No comento acerca de lo que Tom Riddle dijo en la cámara de los secretos.

—Es una marca de nacimiento—replico Megan ocultando aún mas su mano izquierda—. No es nada interesante…

—De hecho—Derek tomo la palabra, dirigiéndole una mirada a su hermana que se mostro de acuerdo—. Debimos decirles esto hace algún tiempo, pero el abuelo no quería que afectara en la decisión del sombrero.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Ethan.

—Es el secreto mejor guardado de todos los tiempos de la familia—continuo Clarisse—. Por lo tanto, confiaremos en que nadie de este compartimiento dirá nada.

—Después de todo, son casi como de la familia—dijo Derek—. Como Danny.

—Gracias, Derek—dijo Danny que aseguro la puerta.

—Básicamente nosotros no somos _Jones_—continuo Derek sonriendo—. Ese es solo el apellido que protege a la familia. Sonara sorpréndete, pero Godric Gryffindor es nuestro antepasado.

Una exclamación grupal de sorpresa recorrió el compartimiento.

—Espera, quieres decir que ustedes.. —balbuceo Neville sorprendido.

—Pero se sabe que la descendencia de Gryffindor desapareció para siempre—dijo Hermione—. Es un hecho comprobado.

—Eso se cree, la descendencia de Gryffindor aún sigue viva—dijo Derek—. Sino me crees, Hermione, lo puedes comprobar mirando la mano izquierda de alguno de nosotros. No es una simple marca lo que tenemos, es la marca que nos respalda como descendientes de Godric.

Harry observo la muñeca de Artemis que examino Hermione, aunque no había nada, pero un momento después apareció la marca. La había escondido con su metamorfosis, seguramente por que como a Megan, no le gustaban que le vieran la marca.

—Aunque hace algunas generaciones, se dice que los Gryffindor se perdieron para siempre—dijo Clarisse—, la verdad es que se mantuvo el secreto de nuestro legado, por cuestiones de seguridad.

—No todo el mundo amaba a los Gryffindor. La familia tenia enemigos, dentro y fuera del ministerio, para protegerse desaparecieron de Gran Bretaña y cuando regresaron, estaban bajo un seudónimo.

—El apellido Jones—reflexiono Pansy—. Pero entonces si ese apellido es falso, ¿cual es el verdadero? ¿Gryffindor?

—El apellido Gryffindor desapareció hace siglos—dijo Hermione.

—Eso es un hecho—dijo Derek—. Nuestro verdadero apellido es Llewellyn.

—Ahora no solo somos descendientes de Gryffindor sino también del fundador del pueblo donde viven los abuelos—dijo Artemis.

—La ultima Gryffindor conocida se caso con el único hijo del fundador del pueblo de Llewellyn—conto Derek—. Cuando las siguientes generaciones regresaron a Gran Bretaña, el apellido no se podía conservar por que seria muy obvio de quienes descendíamos.

—Y una familia amiga de los Llewellyn corrió dos rumores—dijo Danny, que parecía saberse la historia tan bien como los mellizos—. En uno, Arlette, la ultima descendiente conocida de Gryffindor había muerto en un duelo contra el asesino y enemigo de su hermano. Lo cual no es cierto, por que entonces ustedes no estarían aquí.

—El otro rumor era para aquellos que aún creían que la descendencia de Gryffindor vivía—dijo Derek—. Dijeron que los descendientes de Arlette regresaron bajo el de apellido Thompson.

—No hay que olvidar, que los únicos aparte de la familia que saben el secreto, son la familia Duncan.

—Quieres decir que la vieja señora Duncan no bromeaba cuando dijo que conocía a los descendientes de Gryffindor—dijo Ethan.

—Entonces, no son Jones, son Llewellyn, descendientes de Gryffindor—dijo Hermione—. ¿Como es que el ministerio no se da dado cuenta?

—Si vienes del extranjero, los papeles pueden ser modificados sin que nadie se entere—dijo Derek.

—Pero el ministerio de donde procedían debió enviar sus papeles o información de su familia cuando tramitaron la nacionalidad británica en el ministerio de magia de Londres.

—Si tienes los conocidos correctos o utilizas un par de hechizos en las personas correctas, pueden cambiar lo que necesites de tu expediente y darte una vida falsa sin problemas.

—Eso es ilegal.

—La familia tomo sus precauciones para mantenerse a salvo.

—¿Algo mas que debamos saber? —pregunto Megan un poco tensa.

—Ocultar la marca de nacimiento—dijo Clarisse—. Zacharias Smith no ha visto la marca detenidamente por eso no se ha dado cuenta de la verdad. Pero esa marca es nuestra perdición si alguien llegara a verla y conociera el significado de esta.

—¿Y cual es? —pregunto Harry interesado. Aquello se había vuelto realmente interesante después de pasar el momento de sorpresa; y al igual que Neville se mantuvo atento a la espera del relato.

—No creo que tenga nada de malo que cuente ese detalle si ya conocemos la verdad de su origen—dijo Draco y Neville lo apoyo.

—Creo que tu recuerdas la historia mejor que yo, Derek.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo—comenzó Derek con un suspiro—, antes incluso de que hogwarts existiera. Fue durante la juventud de Godric Gryffindor, se cuenta que peleo a duelo contra un mago, que lo envidiaba mas que odiar. Gryffindor perdió y su oponente le marco con la marca de su familia, por su subordinación al retarlo y para que nunca olvidara el fracaso sufrido por el. La marca era irreversible, lo que quería decir que Godric tendría que pasar el restos de sus días con aquella cicatriz. Años después se volvieron a encontrar, esta vez Gryffindor gano, ya no era un muchacho tonto, era un hombre hecho y derecho.

—¿Y por qué fue la pelea?

—Eso no se sabe, lo único que se sabe es que peleo contra Gladius Rómulo. Cuando Gryffindor gano la segunda vez, adopto la marca como suya. Por eso el escudo de Gryffindor es un león.

—La marca no solo fue exclusiva de Godric—comento Clarisse—. Cuando nació su primer hijo, descubrió que nació con la misma marca.

—No era una simple marca entonces—dijo Artemis—. Tenia un hechizo, uno muy poderoso, para dejar ese tipo de rastro.

Hermione concordó con ella.

—Eso es cierto—dijo Danny—. Ni Godric ni su descendencia se desharía de esa marca jamás. Pero le habían dado, ahora, otro significado; se convirtió en el escudo de la casa que fundo en hogwarts que apreciaba la osadía y el valor de una persona.

—La familia Smith conoce el significado de dicha marca, por que realmente son descendientes de Helga Hufflepuff—dijo Clarisse con una mueca pero sonrió al cabo de un segundo—. Pero no son tan listos como dicen ser, sino han sido capaces de descubrir nuestro secreto.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tu eres la única excepción—dijo Clarisse—. Eres mas lista que el resto de tu familia, eres la única que descubrió el secreto.

—Ya sabia yo que era especial.

—Entonces estamos en presencia de los descendientes de dos fundadores de hogwarts—dijo Draco antes de voltear hacia Harry—. No estoy seguro si algo podrá sorprenderme después de esto.

—Ni yo—concordó Harry.

Cuando se dieron cuenta el tren ya había parado y alumnos de todas las edades bajaban del expreso a reencontrarse con sus familiares. Harry se giro hacia sus amigos.

— Llamadme a casa de los Dursley, ¿vale? —dijo Harry—. No podría aguantar otros dos meses sin hablar con nadie más que con Dudley…

—Pero tus tíos estarán muy orgullosos de ti, ¿no? —dijo Hermione cuando salían del tren y se metían entre la multitud que iba en tropel hacia la barrera encantada—. ¿Y cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho este curso?

—¿Orgullosos? —dijo Harry—. ¿Estás loca? ¿Con todas las oportunidades que tuve de morir, y no lo logré? Mi tío estará furioso...

Y juntos atravesaron la verja hacia el mundo _muggle_.

* * *

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO LIBRO.**


	21. Tradiciones de magos

El prisionero de Azkaban

Capitulo uno: Tradiciones de magos

* * *

De repente una carcajada estallaron a sus espaldas y al girarse se encontró cara a cara con Tom Riddle. Aquel brillante y apuesto estudiante de quinto año, que a pesar de su trágica historia, su apariencia amable y encantadora; era el ser mas despreciable y desalmado del mundo.

—Eres una asesina—se regocijo Riddle con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios—. Haz matado a tus queridos amigos.

Señalo con la cabeza hacia un lado, y cuando los ojos de Artemis siguieron su dirección se encontró de nuevo en la cámara de los secretos y en el suelo de aquella oscura sala estaban Harry, Draco y Ginny muertos en un charco de sangre, con terribles marcas en el cuerpo, ahí, en donde fueron atacados hasta morir y alrededor de ellos estaban todos los petrificados: Hermione, Neville, Megan, Justin, Penélope, Colin y la señora Norris… Solo que ahora, estaban muertos con las túnicas desgarradas llenas de sangre y en el caso de la señora Norris, su pelaje estaba teñido de rojo.

Escucho un grito, pero no supo de donde provenía, tarde se dio cuenta que era ella, la que estaba gritando de rodillas en el suelo.

—Todo han muerto por tu culpa—susurro Riddle en su oído—. Tu los has matado a todos, los atrajiste a su muerte…

—¡Mientes! —grito con voz ahogada por el llanto.

—Y tu querido director, estuvo al tanto todo el tiempo—río con malicia—. Siempre estuvo al tanto de que te controlaba…Y no movió un dedo.

Quería golpearlo pero no podía moverse.

—¡Mientes!

Riddle la sujeto por detrás y le tomo el rostro con sus dedos llenos de sangre, para hacerla mirar a las victimas frente a ellas y se dio cuenta que mas atrás, entre la penumbra aparecía un figura y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, observo que era Dumbledore. Pero no se acerco a salvarla de Tom, ni siquiera reparo en ella; miro profundamente a cada uno de los asesinados antes de voltear a ver hacia Tom. Con quien mantuvo contacto visual antes de retroceder hacia las sombras.

—Profesor…

Intento pedirle ayuda, que no llego y cuando por fin la observo; en sus ojos azules solo había una mirada fría y calculadora. Los observo hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

—Mi _querida_ Artemisa, tu solo has sido solo otra jugada en el juego de Dumbledore…

Abrió los ojos de golpe. La luz del sol le estaba pegando en la cara cuando las cortinas fueron apartadas de su camino.

—Es hora de levantarse cariño, es sol esta brillando—era la voz de su madre—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El corazón le martillaba en el pecho, las manos le sudaban del miedo y se sentía como si le faltara el aire. Pero se abstuvo de mencionar aquello.

—Estoy bien, solo me dormí un poco tarde—dijo Artemis con la voz mas calmada que podía. Intentando recordar lo que había soñado, pero solo tenia algunos fragmentos de su pesadilla. Estaba segura que era peor que las anteriores, parecía que ni después de destruir el diario, Tom la dejaría en paz.

—Tienes tiempo de sobra para terminar tu tarea antes de regresar a hogwarts—dijo su madre apartándole las sabanas—. No te desveles, cariño.

—Lo se, es solo que intentaba terminarla antes que Hermione—dijo Artemis.

—Me parece imposible tal proeza.

—Lo es.

—Vamos, Artemisa—dijo su madre besándole la frente—. El desayuno esta listo.

—Bajo enseguida.

Sus ojos se desviaron a su tocador, ahí posado junto a un joyero con forma de castillo antiguo, se encontraba un bloc de dibujo, en el cual dibujaba todo lo que veía del futuro, fuera bueno o malo. Tenia el sentimiento de que algo pronto pasaría, algo grave y serio. Lo peor de todo, es que tenia el presentimiento que Tom estaba involucrado de alguna forma.

Tom Riddle. Era un tema del que no quería pensar nunca más, sin embargo, siempre encontraba una forma de regresar a su mente.

* * *

Todo el mundo parecía moverse con gracia y elegancia en el salón de baile, con tal soltura que Harry deseo regresar al número cuatro de Privet Drive. El nunca había bailado antes, menos bailes tan viejos y tradicionales como aquellos que se llevaban a cabo en la pista de baile. Las parejas apenas se tocaban, y cuando lo hacían era para tomarse de las manos o dar una vuelta, daban giros por la pista, intercambiaban parejas y bailaban por todo el área de baile disponible. Le parecía que estaba viendo un documental sobre el siglo 18, en los tiempos de la edad media, por que todos en el salón(incluyendo Harry) vestían elegantes túnicas con ese aire de edad media. Esa era la vestimenta mas anticuada y elegante de los magos, obviamente, había unas túnicas mas modernas pero sin perder el estilo del siglo 18. En aquel momento la música se detuvo, dando por terminado la pieza de baile y durante un momento todo el publico aplaudió a la orquesta antes que la siguiente pieza iniciara; en ese momento, Draco regreso a su lado luego de bailar una pieza con una chica morena cuyo nombre, Harry no recordaba.

—Eso ha sido agotador—comento Draco—. Nunca me ha gustado ese baile, son muy laboriosos todo los movimientos y pasos.

—Me pareció que sabias lo que hacías.

—Por supuesto—giro el rostro hacia él—. Se bailar la pieza, pero la evito siempre que puedo.

El salón estaba iluminado por candelabros que flotaban alrededor de la habitación, había también una lámpara de telaraña colgando del techo; todo el salón, desde el piso hasta el techo estaba impecable y adornado de tal forma que le daba un aire refinado y aristocrático. Acercándose con trabajo, Neville llego hasta ellos con una sonrisa abochornada y una túnica azul oscura sencilla pero que no desentonaba con el lugar.

—Hola—saludo—. Hay demasiada gente no es así. Y tus padres fueron muy amables cuando nos recibieron en la entrada—comento Neville—. Mi abuela se ha ido al otro salón a tomar el té… Esta muy sorprendida de recibir una invitación de tu familia.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—A mi me sorprende que este año asistieron todos los invitados—dijo—. Creo que eso es obra de Harry.

—Nadie podía saber que yo estaba invitado.

—Yo lo sabia—dijo Blaise que acaba de llegar—. Theodore lo sabia, Goyle y Crabbe también, e incluso los pomposos de los gemelos Garrett.

Draco lo miro sonriendo.

—De todas formas, ¿como se enteraron? —pregunto Harry un poco irritado por las miradas furtivas que recibía.

—Eres amigo de Draco—dijo Blaise como si eso solucionara todo—. Cualquier persona con cerebro podía llegar a esa conclusión… si me disculpan, tengo que huir.

Una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, corrió detrás de Blaise que se interno en la multitud rápidamente.

—Es la fiesta mas grande de la celebración de la magia a la que he asistido—murmuro Neville mirando alrededor.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. De hecho, era su primero celebración de inicio o el fin de la magia, no tenia muy en claro eso todavía. Pasearon por el salón hablando sobre verse durante los próximos días, la abuela de Neville había sugerido a su nieto invitarlos a tomar el té.

—…Ella solo quiere conocerlos—admitió Neville.

—Estaré encantado de ir—dijo Harry.

—De la misma forma que yo—comento Draco distraído observando a la gente en el salón—. No tengo inconveniente.

Entonces señalo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, dos figuras acaban de entrar y parecían buscar a alguien entre la multitud. Harry tardo en reconocerlas, debido a las bonitas túnicas y los cabellos tan arreglados, se trataba de Artemis y Hermione. Era impresionante lo cambiadas que estaban con aquella vestimenta de brujas.

Ambas tenían sonrisas idénticas. Bajo el sombreo de punta con un moño, los cabellos de Artemis estaban ondulados en caireles y la túnica verde con detalles de color dorados y purpuras le asentaba muy bien, resaltaban sus impresionantes ojos azules eléctricos. Su rostro estaba maquillado: sus labios eran de un naranja amapola oscuro, sus parpados estaba delineados de negro con sombreado violeta claro; sin duda se veía muy bonita a pesar de seguir escondiendo su parte _veela_, aunque no la necesitaba.

Hermione por otra parte, llevaba el cabello en tirabuzones con una cinta azul haciendo juego con la túnica del mismo color con detalles de bordados y encajes de tonalidades verdes y purpuras. A diferencia de su compañera no traía maquillaje aunque sus labios brillantes eran la excepción y aún así, Hermione se veía encantadora.

—Me alegra verlos—dijo Artemis dándoles un abrazo, Hermione les dedico un saludo tímidamente—. Perdón por la tardanza, tuvimos algunos problemas para llegar. ¿De que nos hemos perdido?

—No de mucho—contesto Draco mirando a Hermione—. Blaise esta huyendo como siempre de su fiel admiradora y Theodore esta renuente a bailar por lo cual esta encerrado en la biblioteca leyendo.

»No es el único, Harry tampoco se ha animado a bailar como Neville. Y admiradoras a Potter no le han faltado.

—Es que no me gusta bailar—espeto Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas. La verdad era, que nunca antes había bailado en su vida. Y la sola idea de bailar le aterraba y quedar en ridículo frente a tanta gente no parecía una idea agradable.

Artemis soltó unas risitas junto con Hermione.

—Es muy divertido de hecho…—se vio interrumpida por la inesperada aparición de Blaise, que se veía un poco acalorado y algunas manchas de labial en las mejillas, sin previo aviso tomo a Artemis de la mano y dijo:

—Se un ángel: baila conmigo y sálvame.

Y sin esperar respuesta, la arrastro a la pista de baile sin perder tiempo. Acaban de irse cuando la repuesta a su extraña actitud apareció a su derecha: la chica morena que lo había perseguido durante casi desde el inicio de la velada. Se detuvo a observar a su alrededor hasta dar con el muchacho que buscaba, su cara se arrugo en una fea mueca cuando encontró a Blaise bailando con una chica mil veces mas bonita que ella. Y echando chispas se quedo en su lugar sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

—Esa chica esta loca—susurro Draco a su lado—. Esta obsesionada con Blaise desde que lo conoció.

—Blaise debería hablar con ella para dejarles las cosas en claro—murmuro Hermione.

—Por supuesto que lo ha hecho—dijo Draco—. Le ha dicho incontables veces que no esta interesado en ella. Pero la chica es persistente.

—Da un poco de miedo—dijo Neville mirándola de soslayo.

Draco entonces capto un movimiento a su izquierda, que lo inquieto y ofreció su mano a Hermione.

—Me harías el honor de salvarme ahora a mi—dijo.

Hermione se sonrojo.

—Yo no se bailar esta clase de bailes…

—Te enseñare—sentencio Draco y la llevo hasta la pista sin perder mas tiempo.

Harry entonces vio una chica rubia con demasiado maquillaje en el rostro y una túnica purpura que no le quedaba para nada bien, que miraba a Draco de forma penetrante y casi celosa, se fue de muy mal humor. Blaise no era el único que tiene admiradora desquiciada. Harry y Neville compartieron una mirada y una risa, era algo reconfortante no tener los mismos problemas que sus amigos. Cuando se reunieron de nuevo, Artemis sonreía mientras iba del brazo de Blaise, quien la había usado como escudo al igual que Draco con Hermione.

—Eso ha sido divertido—comento Artemis.

—Por que tu has disfrutado del baile, yo no he despegado la vista de Margaret Ferraz—bufo Blaise mirando alrededor—. Por cierto, Draco, he visto a Pamela Garrett.

—No me digas, ni quisiera me había dado cuenta—escupió Draco que se mantenía cerca de Hermione.

—Supongo que tu también has salido corriendo como todo un caballero.

—Era eso o tener que hacerle un desplante y tener que escuchar sus terribles lloriqueos, ella es terriblemente manipuladora.

—Touché.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero Draco respondió:

—Si, también le he dejado en claro que no estoy interesado en ella pero no ha servido de nada.

—Olviden ese tema, no hay que arruinarnos la fiesta—pidió Artemis—. Hablemos de cosas mas agradables.

Se sentaron en unos sillones alejados de la pista de baile, donde platicaron un poco y veían a sus amigos bailar. Blaise y Draco seguían evitando a sus insistentes pretendientes cuando se acercaban, por lo que se paraban a bailar con Artemis y Hermione, llegando al punto que se intercambiaban la pareja de baile. Hubo un momento en el que Artemis decidió que era momento que Harry se uniera la fiesta bailando.

—Vamos, Harry, vamos a bailar. Me parece inaudito que no hayas bailado aún.

—Piensas dejarme solo, ángel—dijo Blaise—. A merced de Margaret Ferraz.

—Aquí esta Hermione, y sino—Artemis miro a su alrededor y sonrió cuando vio a alguien—. Ahí esta Pansy, seguro ella estará encantada de bailar y así evitar a Ferraz.

—Mejor que estar solo a su merced.

Blaise se apresuró a llegar hasta Pansy, quien recibió su invitación a bailar con una sonrisa. Harry en cambio intento hacer desistir a Artemis de bailar con él, pero sin éxito; Artemis lo saco a bailar al mismo tiempo que Hermione motivo a Neville a bailar y este termino invitándola a ella.

Para la suerte de Harry, toco un vals y solo tenia que repetir los mismos pasos, a pesar de que no paraba de mirar sus pies. A su compañera de baile pareció no importarle que se confundiera en algunos pasos o bailara fuera de ritmo, incluso Artemis se confundió en algunos ocasiones para luego reírse de su desliz; Harry estaba seguro que lo había hecho apropósito para que se sintiera mas cómodo. Lo cual le ayudo a tranquilizarse un poco. A unos pasos de ellos, Neville no tenia mejor suerte que Harry, también se confundió en algunos pasos y llego a pisar los pies a Hermione mas de una vez; pese a esto, Hermione no se enojo y lo tranquilizo cada vez que ocurría.

—Vayamos al comedor, es casi hora de la cena—sugirió Neville cuando estuvieron de nuevo juntos, aún avergonzado por lo ocurrido en la pista de baile.

Saludaron a conocidos en el camino y presentaron sus respectos a la abuela de Neville, que los inspecciono a todos con la mirada; ya Neville les había hablado que su abuela era algo especial, por lo que todos hicieron debidamente lo correcto en la etiqueta de los magos para agradarle a la señora Longbottom y tener su aprobación, mas por Neville que por ellos mismos. Todos parecieron pasar la prueba cuando la señora Longbottom compartió su deseo de volver a verlos, se dirigió especialmente a Harry; Neville comento que estaba seguro que su abuela no le había creído cuando dijo que Harry Potter era su amigo.

—¿Por qué no lo creería? —replico Harry—. Lo eres, eres mi mejor amigo junto con Draco.

—Creo que solo le puedes dar el titulo de mejor amigo a una sola persona—dijo Blaise.

—Pues yo se los daré a quienes quiera.

—Así cual es el chiste—se quejo Draco pero estaba sonriendo.

Todos se sentaron juntos en una mesa con ocho sillas, el ultimo asiento fue ocupado por Theodore, que apareció con un libro bajo el brazo. Draco y Blaise estaban sentados juntos, cada uno a lado de alguna de las chicas. La cena paso sin mayores problemas, comieron, charlaron y rieron como si estuvieran en hogwarts.

—Artemis me comento algo de la celebración, pero aún no me queda claro que es lo que se celebra—dijo Hermione.

—Pero debería darte vergüenza _Rayza_—dijo Pansy con fingida voz ofendida—. Como es posible que no le explicaras a Hermione lo que se celebra.

—No es fácil explicarlo por escrito.

—¿Entonces de que se trata todo esto? —pregunto Hermione.

—El inicio del fin de la magia—respondió Theodore.

—¿El inicio del fin de la magia? ¿Están celebrando que la magia se acabara? Como un tipo de apocalipsis mágico.

—No—dijo Neville—. Se refiere a que este día esta dedicado a la magia.

—El inicio del fin de la magia hace alusión a dos días del séptimo mes—dijo Pansy—. El primero y el ultimo, que se consideran el inicio y el fin.

—Pero el inicio también puede ser un final, y un final un inicio—continuo Theodore—. Por que para que allá un inicio debe haber un final y para que allá un final debió haber un inicio. De ahí su nombre. Anteriormente se celebraban el primero y el ultimo día de este mes, pero con el tiempo se considero solo al primero de julio como el día de la magia.

—Nunca he escuchado ni leído sobre el día de la magia.

—No es algo que se encuentre en los libros, esta celebración ha pasado a voces de generación en generación de magos y brujas—dijo Draco—. No es exactamente una fecha universal como san Valentín o Halloween. Es algo que solo los magos celebramos.

—Halloween ni siquiera era considera como lo que es hoy en día—dijo Theodore—. Los magos celebraban el 31 octubre por que entre nosotros se considera como "El día de la muerte".

»Cualquier cosa sobrenatural era mas probable que ocurriera ese día, por que la magia de cualquier mago o bruja era afectada por el temible velo de la muerte. Uno estaba mas en contacto con esta… algunos tenían hasta visitas de muertos en sus sueños, o tenían visiones del mas allá, otros veían su propia muerte o la de alguien cercano. Incluso se decía que podías establecer una conexión con los muertos.

»Se decía que era el día indicado para cometer un asesinato, por el aura de la muerte de ese día. Aunque hay quienes dicen, que morir ese día significaba tener la gloria eterna prometida, se decía que la muerte te había bendecido para ir al otro mundo donde tu magia no tendría limites. _"La muertes es conocimiento", _me parece que ese era el lema que usaban. _  
_

—Es un poco escalofriante—dijo Neville—. Por eso lo cambiaron su significado y se conoció como Halloween, que era menos aterrador.

—Solo las familias de magos antiguas conocen todas las tradiciones y costumbres remontadas desde siglos atrás—dijo Draco—. Hay muchas mas, pero todas son igual de espeluznantes como diría Neville pero con gran significado.

—Los _muggles_ los consideraban ese tipo de celebraciones como algo maligno—dijo Artemis—. Así que pueden entender por que hubo una gran cacerías de brujas en el pasado.

—Binns dejo una tarea sobre ello—recordó Hermione.

—¿Sobre lo de las celebraciones de magos? —pregunto Harry que se había mantenido callado, escuchando atentamente toda aquella información desconocida para él. Siempre era fascinante lo que uno descubría sobre el mundo mágico.

—No, sobre lo de la cacerías de brujas—dijo Theodore.

—¿Y por que el primero de julio?¿que tiene de especial para ser considerado el día dela magia? —pregunto Hermione.

—Los números tienen poder—explico Theodore—. En el mundo de la magia existen números que según tienen propiedades mágicas o son mágicos.

—Me imagino que eso se vera en Aritmancia—dijo Hermione.

—Posiblemente, me sorprendería que no fuera así.

—Yo me sorprendería que Hermione tuviera tiempo de asistir a todas sus clases—murmuro Draco.

Harry asintió. Como Hermione despertó luego de que hubieran escogió las materias optativas no había podido seleccionarlas, obviamente le dieron la oportunidad como al resto de los petrificados de escogerlas; aunque Hermione termino escogiendo todas por no poder decidirse y Draco aseguro que terminaría abandonado la mitad de ellos.

Los estudiantes estaban obligados a llevar por lo menos dos materias optativas, que era lo óptimo, pero Hermione simplemente los ignoro cuando trataron de advertirle que no podría soportar tanta carga.

Cuando el reloj estuvo a punto de marcar la medianoche, todos los invitados se reunieron en el salón de baile, en donde las luz de las velas de los candelabros fue apagada, formaron un circulo alrededor de un grupo de chicas vestidas de túnicas verdes y purpura; según conto Draco, aquellos eran el color que representaba a la magia. Lo que explicaba por que la mayoría se había vestido con aquellos colores.

Las seis muchachas eran de diferentes edades, unas mas jóvenes que otras, no todas tenían una gran belleza pero podrían considerarse bonitas. Las jóvenes en el centro hicieron una especie de estrella de seis puntas para luego colocar velas en cada extremo, cada una de ellas se coloco en una punta y empezar a hacer una especie de danza sincronizada, movían los brazos y las caderas, al final se coloraron de rodillas con las manos en los hombros de sus vecinas y empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, hacia delante y atrás. Harry se dio cuenta como las llamas de las velas se alzaban y disminuían con al ritmo de aquel ritual; al final, cuando las jóvenes alzaron los brazos al cielo inclinándose hacia atrás aún de rodillas, las velas se apagaron.

La multitud estallo en aplausos, otros alzaron las manos al aire, algunos alzaron la varita con la punta iluminada y se escucharon gritos de jubilo. Varios magos le abrazaron o le ofrecieron la mano y felicitaron como lo hicieron sus amigos. Oficialmente había acabado e iniciado el día de la magia.

* * *

Tom seguía jugando con su mente mientras dormía, y casi siempre soñaba con él, aunque la palabra apropiada seria pesadilla.

Trataba de no pensar en lo que soñaba por que conocía a Tom lo suficiente para saber que solo buscaba crear caos, y aún así, había logrado que empezara a dudar en Dumbledore. ¿Seria posible que el director conociera la verdad y decidiera mantenerse al margen? No, el no podría haber dejado que los sucesos de aquel año sucedieran sin importarle nada, pero, ¿como había sabido que Tom la tenia bajo su influencia? Tal vez Dumbledore llego a la conclusión por medio de la explicación de Harry, pero, ¿cómo supo que era ella y no Ginny? Tenia que dejar de pensar en ello, solo estaba logrando confundirse y era imposible que Dumbledore, el mago que todo el mundo mágico respetaba, fuera como Tom.

Sonrió a su reflejo. Y reviso su bloc de dibujo que había dejado en el cajón del tocador, había cosas mas importantes en las que pensar; y aquel año podría aprender a deshacerse de las visiones o al menos eso esperaba, la clase de Adivinación que tomaría aquel año era la respuesta a todas sus dudas y no podía esperar a regresar a hogwarts por esa razón.

Guardo el bloc de dibujo en la mochila junto con la carpeta de cuero donde guardaba todo los dibujos realizados, nunca se despegaba de ellos. Reviso la mochila que contenía una lista para comprar todo lo esencial para realizar pociones, aunque también estaban sus anotaciones y su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; Severus le había prometido ponerla al tanto en aquella materia para que no se atrasara mas en su aprendizaje como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora por culpa de Lockhart y de Quirrell. Lo mejor era que, había insinuado que no habría problema si invitaba a sus amigos si así lo deseaba; Draco y Harry aceptaron de inmediato ante la idea de realmente aprender algo valioso, Hermione lamentablemente no podía asistir, además de que vivía lejos, estaba de viaje con sus padres. Neville había aceptado luego de que lo convencieran; Artemis estaba segura que tenia miedo que el profesor lo regañara pero ella sabia que eso no ocurriría. Su padrino había parecido dispuesto a tener toda paciencia con Neville, luego de que le contara todo lo que vivió aquel año; se había desahogado con él por que sabia que no comentaría nada de lo que le dijera y que no por ello, la trataría de forma delicada o especial. Severus parecido sorprendido de que Neville la hubiera apoyado todo el tiempo, que le había dicho que había sido un poco injusto con él y que seria mas amable en el futuro.

A pesar de que todos en la escuela no tuvieran buenas palabras sobre Snape, Artemis conocía la verdad. Era un hombre estricto y con poca paciencia y, como el resto de los profesores, ayudaba cuanto podía a la casa a la cual había pertenecido. No era malo, solo impaciente y decepcionado de la poca disciplina que ponían los alumnos a su clase, por que no la consideraban útil al no usar las varitas. Era una persona amable y considerada cuando la situación lo ameritaba, también alentaba y ayudaba a aquellos alumnos que ponían empeño en su clase o tenían talento para las pociones; de forma discreta cuando no eran de su propia casa.

Se dio un rápido baño y cuando estuvo vestida, bajo con la mochila al hombro a desayunar, iría a comprar todo lo que necesitaba al Callejón Diagon aunque también compraría un par de cosas para dibujar en una tienda _muggle_ de Londres; antes de ir a buscar a Pansy a la estación, ella pasaría unas semanas en su casa.

La risa de su hermano en su silla para comer la distrajo, Max estaba cada día mas grande y no sabría decir a quien se parecía mas, tenia el cabello castaño claro como John pero los ojos eran de su madre, tenia ese mismo tono verde aceituna.

—Atemis.

—Es Artemis—dijo John con un sonrisa—. Di Artemis.

Pero de la boca de su hermano solo salió la mismas palabra, sin poder pronunciar la _"r"._

—¡Atemis, Comia!

—Se dice comida—dijo Artemis—¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

—¡Pavo! —dijo el pequeño entusiasmado.

—Es por favor, no pavo—corrijo su hermana.

La joven le sirvió un poco de avena que su madre le paso y entrego al pequeño el plato con una cuchara. Estaba aprendiendo a comer por su propia cuenta. Desayunaron todos juntos hasta que John se despidió para ir a trabajar, unos minutos después de su partida, su asiento era ocupado por la hermana de la señora Bradley. Tenia ojeras y estaba claramente agotada, además preocupada; había pasado toda la noche en vela trabajando.

—Luces terrible, hermana—dijo la señora Bradley sirviéndole un poco del desayuno—. Te desvelasteis ¿no?

—Pase toda la noche trabajando.

—¿Toda la noche? ¿Algo grave ha pasado?

—¿Qué ocurre, tía? ¿algún otro mago loco atacando?

—Peor. Es un prófugo de azkaban.

Durante unos minutos reino el silencio.

—Pero nadie puede escapar de azkaban—dijo Artemis moviendo los ojos hasta la mochila en el piso, temiendo que su ultima visión se cumpliera.

—Seguramente se revele la información esta mañana en el profeta, ya pasaron las 48 horas que se dicto el ministro de magia—dijo tía Rebekah—. El ministro no quería hacerlo oficial hasta que pasara ese tiempo. Tenia la esperanza de atrapar al fugitivo sin alertar a la población.

—Dios mío, esto es terrible.

—¿Quién se ha escapado? —pregunto Artemis, quien solo recordaba a un hombre de cabellos largos y mirada determinante en su visión.

Su tía la observo de forma penetrante, recorriéndola con la mirada antes de decir:

—Sirius Black.

_Ese nombre,_ pensó Artemis. Algo en el se le hizo familiar pero no por que fuera un asesino a sangre a fría, uno de los peores en la historia y al igual que su prima Bellatrix Lestrange, fue seguidor de Voldemort; ni por que era el asesino del padre de su primo Ethan. Había algo mas, algo se le hizo familiar pero dudo, no podía recordar donde lo había escuchado antes.

Luego se le vino a la mente la familia de Draco, y se pregunto si era aquello lo cual intentaba recordar, pero lo dudo; Sirius Black era familiar de los Malfoy pero eso era todo. Ese nombre no se pronunciaba frente a la señora Malfoy. No podía recordar aquel recuerdo ligado al nombre de aquel asesino. Tal vez lo recordaría mas tarde.

Sin embargo, había tanto en lo que pensar, Sirius Black estaba suelto. Era el primero había logrado escapar de azkaban, la prisión mas segura que podía haber. Custodiada por los dementores, unas criaturas temibles, que podían quitarte hasta el alma. Y la pregunta estaba ahí…

_¿Cómo lo había logrado?_


	22. El fugitivo

Capitulo: El fugitivo.

* * *

Durante el verano anterior, los Dursley habían encerrado su varita y libros bajo llave, pero aquel verano había sido diferente; tío Vernon había querido encerrar todas sus cosas hasta que menciono que el profesor Snape se enojaría cuando se enterara que no cumplió con sus deberes. Ante aquello, el tío Vernon dudo con algo de miedo y le dejo conservar sus cosas con la amenaza de encerrarlo en su habitación todo el verano sin comer si algo anormal ocurriera en su casa. Acepto, de todas formas no podía hacer magia y tío Vernon sabia muy bien por que; los alumnos no tenían permitió hacer magia fuera de hogwarts al menos que estuvieran en circunstancias peligrosas.

Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su cuarto, realizando los deberes que eran lo único que le recordaba a hogwarts o vagando por Privet Drive. Converso en algunas ocasiones con sus amigos por teléfono, contestaba sus cartas y visito a Neville, donde tuvo oportunidad de conocer mejor a la señora Longbottom.

Nunca había sido mas feliz en su vida desde que se entero que era mago, todo lo bueno que había vivido hasta ese día, empezó desde ese momento. Nada podría salir mal aquel verano, sin embargo, una nunca debe abusar de su suerte, todo puede cambiar en un segundo.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama cuando sintió picotazos en su oreja, se pregunto si _Hedwig_ había regresado con otro ratón muerto, esperando sus elogios. Pero al levantarse se encontró en su cama, una escena fuera de lo normal, había paquetes y lechuzas posados sobre las mantas.

Una de ellas (una hembra grande y blanca como la nieve) era su propia _Hedwig_. Llevaba un paquete y parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Dio a Harry un picotazo cariñoso cuando le quitó la carga, y luego atravesó la habitación volando para descansar en su jaula. La segunda lechuza pertenecia a la madre de Artemis, y llegaba un paquete algo liviano en su pico; picoteo cariñosamente los dedos de Harry y se unio a _Hegwid_ para beber un poco de agua. Harry no reconoció a la tercera lechuza, que era muy bonita y de color pardo rojizo, pero supo enseguida de dónde venia porque además del correspondiente paquete portaba un mensaje con el emblema de Hogwarts. Cuando Harry le cogió la carta a esta lechuza, ella erizó las plumas orgullosamente, estiró las alas y emprendió el vuelo atravesando la ventana e internándose en la noche.

La ultima lechuza era muy bonita, magestuosa y grande, miro orgullosamente a Harry mientras dejo dos paquetes, a Harry le parecio que estaba un poco cansada y la llevo donde estaba _Hegwid_, el búho ululo en agradecimiento y bebió grandes tragos de agua.

Harry entonces regreso a la cama y tomo el paquete de parte de Artemis. Desgarro el papel encontrandose con un papel y una pequeña caja. Sonrio mientras abría la primera tarjeta de cumpleaños de su vida.

_Querido Harry:_

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños! _

_Mi madre y John te envian saludos. Tenemos tanto de que hablar, empezando por comprar los libros nuevos de este año. Papá, digo Severus, ya me dio mi carta de hogwarts con los nuevos útiles y debemos ponernos de acuerdo para ir todos juntos, no creo poder esperar hasta que Hermione regrese; ya quiero tener en mis manos los nuevos libros cuanto antes. _

_ Tampoco puedo esperar a que llegue el tres de agosto, para empezar con las clases particulares. Él me prometio que no solo nos enseñaria clases avanzadas de pociones sino que nos pondria al corriente con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ¿Puedes creerlo? Tenemos tanta suerte, por fin aprenderemos algo decente y útil, prometio que esto no acabaria cuando regresaramos a hogwarts. Por lo que si nos encontramos con otro Quirrel o Lockhart, no tendremos que preocuparnos por no aprender algo. _

_Espero que te guste mi regalo._

_Abrazos, _

_ Artemis _

Harry sonrio abriendo la caja, encontro una reproductor de dicos con audifonos y debajo de este habia un par de discos de _The werid sisters_. Lo dejo aún lado, tendria suficiente tiempo para poder escuchar las canciones. Harry ragos el siguiente paquete y reconocio rapidamente la letra de la carta de su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy.

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Te deseo un glorioso cumpleaños! _

_Espero que recibas esta carta a tiempo, seria una pena felicitarte pasada la fecha. ¿Has visto mi nueva lechuza? Ha sido un regalo de mi padre, estaba tan encantado cuando en la junta del colegio, el director conto sobre como se arreglaron los acontecimientos, la noticia de mi premio por servicios especiales al colegio lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de mi, que me llevo al callejón Diagon a escogerla. Es un bonito espécimen macho de búho real. Se llama Wendell, por cierto se amable y ofrécele un poco de agua, el viaje que ha tenido que hacer es mas largo de lo que tenia previsto, tuvo que hacer una parada en casa de Neville para poder llevar consigo su regalo. Tu sabes, Neville no tiene lechuza y le ofrecí la mía. _

Harry detuvo la lectura de la carta y levanto la vista a la jaula de _Hedwig_ donde se encontraban las lechuzas descansando.

_Espero que la vida con los muggles no este siendo tan mala como se lo imagina mi madre, ella cree que tu tío es un grosero y sin modales, espera que puedas quedarte en casa el resto de las vacaciones en vez de venir a visitarme para las lecciones de Severus. _

_Como puedes ver, la invitación esta muy clara, así que mas te vale contestar antes del tres de agosto, mi madre requerirá de una repuesta y no es bueno hacerla esperar. _

_Nos veremos pronto, _

_Draco._

El regalo de Draco era una bonita y elegante maleta para la escuela llena de todo tipo de dulces. La carta de Neville era mas corta:

_Querido Harry._

_Te deseo un feliz, cumpleaños. Mi abuela quedo encantada contigo y, espera que nos visites de nuevo. Realmente me alegro que todos le cayeran bien, no es muy fácil agradarle a mi abuela y es una proeza que le agradaran todos. _

_También le agrado lo de la clases particulares. Espera que mejore en mis clases, ya sabes que no soy muy bueno en algunas asignaturas como Transfiguraciones o Pociones._

_Espero te guste mi regalo, es algo modesto pero tiene gran significado, es la representación de la magia. Lo entenderás cuando lo veas._

_Me despido,_

_Neville._

Era un collar de cuero con una medalla de una estrellas de cinco puntas, Harry recordó el ritual del día de la magia, el circulo con la estrella; y comprendió las palabras de Neville. Se coloco el collar. Pero en la caja había algo mas, y al sacarlo Harry descubrió una nota que decía:

_Este es un Chivatoscopio de bolsillo, te alerta cuando estas en peligro. Me parece que tu eres la clase de persona que necesita mas que nadie._

_Neville. _

Harry puso el chivatoscopio de bolsillo sobre la mesita de noche, donde permaneció inmóvil, en equilibrio sobre la punta, reflejando las manecillas luminosas del reloj. Lo contempló durante unos segundos, satisfecho, y luego cogió el paquete que había llevado Hedwig.

También contenía un regalo envuelto en papel, una tarjeta y una carta, esta vez de Hermione:

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que estés bien. En estos momentos estoy en Francia de vacaciones y no sabia como enviarte esto (¿y si lo abrían en la aduana?), ¡pero entonces apareció Hedwig! Creo que quería asegurarse de que, para variar, recibías un regalo de cumpleaños. El regalo te lo he comprado por catalogo vía lechuza. Había un anuncio en El Profeta (me he suscrito, hay que estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico). _

_Después de lo que descubrí en la fiesta de la magia, sobre los rituales por los que se dio la caza a las brujas y lo que Draco me ha contado en cartas, he tenido que reescribir completa la redacción sobre Historia de la Magia para poder incluir algunas cosas que he averiguado. Espero que no resulte excesivamente larga: comprende dos pergaminos más de los que había pedido el profesor Binns._

_Regresare la ultima semana de vacaciones, Draco esta de acuerdo en que podemos encontramos para comprar los útiles. ¿Podrías ir tú también? ¿Te dejaran tus tipos? Espero que sí. Aunque si aceptas la invitación que me comento Draco, no habría problema. ¿Tus tíos te dejaran no? Si no, nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre._

_Besos de_

_Hermione_

Harry volvió a sonreír mientras dejaba a un lado la carta de Hermione y cogía el regalo. Pesaba mucho. Conociendo a Hermione, estaba convencido de que sería un gran libro lleno de difíciles embrujos, pero no. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando quitó el papel y vio un estuche de cuero negro con unas palabras estampadas en plata: EQUIPO DE MANTENIMIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS.

—¡Ostras, Hermione! —murmuró Harry, abriendo el estuche para echar un vistazo.

Contenía un tarro grande de abrillantador de palo de escoba marca Fleetwood, unas tijeras especiales de plata para recortar las ramitas, una pequeña brújula de latón para los viajes largos en escoba y un _Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora_.

Después de sus amigos, lo que Harry más apreciaba de Hogwarts era el _quidditch_, el deporte que contaba con más seguidores en el mundo mágico. Era muy peligroso, muy emocionante, y los jugadores iban montados en escoba. Harry era muy bueno jugando al quidditch. Era uno de los jugadores más jovenes de Hogwarts de los últimos cien años. Uno de sus trofeos más estimados era la escoba de carreras Nimbus 2.001.

Harry dejó a un lado el estuche y cogió el último paquete. Reconoció de inmediato los garabatos que había en el papel marrón: aquel paquete lo había enviado Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Desprendió la capa superior de papel y vislumbró una cosa verde y como de piel, pero antes de que pudiera desenvolverlo del todo, el paquete tembló y lo que estaba dentro emitió un ruido fuerte, como de fauces que se cierran.

Harry se estremeció. Sabía que Hagrid no le enviaría nunca nada peligroso a propósito, pero es que las ideas de Hagrid sobre lo que podía resultar peligroso no eran muy normales: Hagrid tenía amistad con arañas gigantes; había comprado en las tabernas feroces perros de tres cabezas; y había escondido en su cabaña huevos de dragón (lo cual estaba prohibido).

Harry tocó el paquete con el dedo, con temor. Volvió a hacer el mismo ruido de cerrar de fauces. Harry cogió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, la sujetó firmemente con una mano y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, preparado para atizar un golpe. Entonces cogió con la otra mano lo que quedaba del envoltorio y tiró de él.

Cayó un libro. Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de ver su elegante cubierta verde, con el título estampado en letras doradas, _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_, antes de que el libro se levantara sobre el lomo y escapara por la cama como si fuera un extraño cangrejo.

—Oh... ah —susurró Harry.

Cayó de la cama produciendo un golpe seco y recorrió con rapidez la habitación, arrastrando las hojas. Harry lo persiguió procurando no hacer ruido. Se había escondido en el oscuro espacio que había debajo de su mesa. Rezando para que los Dursley estuvieran aún profundamente dormidos, Harry se puso a cuatro patas y se acercó a él.

—¡Ay!

El libro se cerró atrapándole la mano y huyó batiendo las hojas, apoyándose aún en las cubiertas. Harry gateó, se echó hacia delante y logró aplastarlo. _Hedwig, Asha y Wendell _lo observaban con interés mientras Harry sujetaba el libro fuertemente entre sus brazos, se iba a toda prisa hacia los cajones del armario y sacaba un cinturón para atarlo. El libro monstruoso tembló de ira, pero ya no podía abrirse ni cerrarse, así que Harry lo dejó sobre la cama y cogió la carta de Hagrid.

_Querido Harry: _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_He pensado que esto te podría resultar útil para el próximo curso. De momento no te digo nada más. Te lo diré cuando nos veamos. _

_Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien. _

_Con mis mejores deseos, _

_Hagrid._

A Harry le dio mala espina que Hagrid pensara que podía serle útil un libro que mordía, pero dejó la tarjeta de Hagrid junto a las de sus amigos, sonriendo con más ganas que nunca. Ya sólo le quedaba la carta de Hogwarts. Percatándose de que era más gruesa de lo normal, Harry rasgó el sobre, extrajo la primera página de pergamino y leyó:

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de _

_septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos. _

_A los alumnos de tercer curso se les permite visitar determinados fines de semana el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Le rogamos que entregue a sus padres o tutores el documento de autorización adjunto para que lo firmen. _

_También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso. _

_Atentamente, _

_Profesora M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora _

Harry extrajo la autorización para visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade, y la examinó, ya sin sonreír. Sería estupendo visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana; sabía que era un pueblo enteramente dedicado a la magia y nunca había puesto en él los pies. Y para poder ir a visitar aquel lugar necesitaba la autorización de tío Vernon, y ¿cómo haría para convencerlo?¿se atrevería a mencionar al profesor Snape? La ultima vez que lo hizo fue por accidente y tío Vernon parecía dispuesto a matarlo.

Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar aquella mañana, se encontró a los tres Dursley ya sentados a la mesa de la cocina. Veían la televisión en un aparato nuevo, un regalo que le habían hecho a Dudley al volver a casa después de terminar el curso, porque se había quejado a gritos del largo camino que tenía que recorrer desde el frigorífico a la tele de la salita. Dudley se había pasado la mayor parte del verano en la cocina, con los ojos de cerdito fijos en la pantalla y sus cinco papadas temblando mientras engullía sin parar.

Harry se sentó entre Dudley y tío Vernon, un hombre corpulento, robusto, que tenía el cuello corto y un enorme bigote. Lejos de desearle a Harry un feliz cumpleaños, ninguno de los Dursley dio muestra alguna de haberse percatado de que Harry acababa de entrar en la cocina, pero él estaba demasiado acostumbrado para ofenderse. Se sirvió una tostada y miró al presentador de televisión, que informaba sobre un recluso fugado.

«Tenemos que advertir a los telespectadores de que Black va armado y es muy peligroso. Se ha puesto a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que cualquiera que lo vea pueda denunciarlo.»

Escucho a tío Vernon blasfemar contra a aquel fugitivo, mientras no paraba de murmurar que no había dado suficiente información sobre el delincuente, por ejemplo ¿de donde se había escapado el fugitivo? Pero no tomo importancias a las palabras de tío Vernon hasta que un nombre llamo su atención. Su cabeza que hasta aquel momento, había estado en la habitación con el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras, volvió de golpe a la realidad.

—¿Tía Marge? —barbotó—. No... no vendrá aquí, ¿verdad?

Tía Marge era la hermana de tío Vernon. Aunque no era pariente consanguíneo de Harry (cuya madre era hermana de tía Petunia), desde siempre lo habían obligado a llamarla «tía». Tía Marge vivía en el campo, en una casa con un gran jardín donde criaba bulldogs. No iba con frecuencia a Privet Drive porque no soportaba estar lejos de sus queridos perros, pero sus visitas habían quedado vívidamente grabadas en la mente de Harry. Por que tía Marge odiaba con todo su ser a Harry y lo dejo muy en claro en todas sus visitas. En la fiesta que celebró Dudley al cumplir cinco años, tía Marge golpeó a Harry en las espinillas con el bastón para impedir que ganara a Dudley en el juego de las estatuas musicales. Unos años después, por Navidad, apareció con un robot automático para Dudley y una caja de galletas de perro para Harry. En su última visita, el año anterior a su ingreso en Hogwarts, Harry le había pisado una pata sin querer a su perro favorito. _Ripper _persiguió a Harry, obligándole a salir al jardín y a subirse a un árbol, y tía Marge no había querido llamar al perro hasta pasada la medianoche. El recuerdo de aquel incidente todavía hacía llorar a Dudley de la risa.

—Marge pasará aquí una semana —gruñó tío Vernon—. Y ya que hablamos de esto —y señaló a Harry con un dedo amenazador—, quiero dejar claras algunas cosas antes de ir a recogerla.

Dudley sonrió y apartó la vista de la tele. Su entretenimiento favorito era contemplar a Harry cuando tío Vernon lo reprendía.

—Primero —gruñó tío Vernon—, usarás un lenguaje educado cuando te dirijas a tía Marge.

—De acuerdo —contestó Harry con resentimiento—, si ella lo usa también conmigo.

—Segundo —prosiguió el tío Vernon, como si no hubiera oído la puntualización de Harry—: como Marge no sabe nada de tu anormalidad, no quiero ninguna exhibición extraña mientras esté aquí. Compórtate, ¿entendido?

—Me comportaré si ella se comporta —contestó Harry apretando los dientes.

—Y tercero —siguió tío Vernon, casi cerrando los ojos pequeños y mezquinos, en medio de su rostro colorado—: le hemos dicho a Marge que acudes al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.

—¿Qué? —gritó Harry.

—Y eso es lo que dirás tú también, si no quieres tener problemas—soltó tío Vernon.

Harry permaneció sentado en su sitio, con la cara blanca de ira, mirando a tío Vernon, casi incapaz de creer lo que oía. Que tía Marge se presentase para pasar toda una semana era mucho peor que cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera el saber que él solo tendría que soportarla solo tres días lo calmaba.

—Bueno, Petunia—dijo tío Vernon, levantándose con dificultad—, me marcho a la estación. ¿Quieres venir; Dudders?

—No—respondió Dudley, que había vuelto a fijarse en la tele en cuanto tío Vernon acabó de reprender a Harry

—Duddy tiene que ponerse elegante para recibir a su tía—dijo tía Petunia alisando el espeso pelo rubio de Dudley— Mamá le ha comprado una preciosa pajarita nueva.

Tío Vernon dio a Dudley una palmadita en su hombro porcino.

—Vuelvo enseguida—dijo, y salió de la cocina. Harry, que había quedado en una especie de trance causado por el terror; tuvo de repente una idea. Dejó la tostada, se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió a tío Vernon hasta la puerta.

Tío Vernon se ponía la chaqueta que usaba para conducir:

—No te voy a llevar—gruñó, volviéndose hacia Harry; que lo estaba mirando.

—Como si yo quisiera ir—repuso Harry—. Quiero pedirte algo.—Tío Vernon lo miró con suspicacia— . A los de tercero, en Hog... en mi colegio, a veces los dejan ir al pueblo.

En aquel momento, se había presentado la ocasión perfecta para lograr tener la autorización para visitar Hogsmeade.

—¿Y qué?—le soltó tío Vernon, cogiendo las llaves de un gancho que había junto a la puerta.

—Necesitare que me firmes la autorización—dijo Harry apresuradamente.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?—preguntó tío Vernon con desdén.

—Bueno—repuso Harry, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—, será difícil simular ante tía Marge que voy a ese Centro… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—¡Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables! —bramó tío Vernon. Y a Harry le encantó percibir una nota de terror en la voz de tío Vernon.

—Ajá—dijo Harry mirando a tío Vernon a la cara, tranquilo—. Es demasiado largo para recordarlo. Tendré que decirlo de manera convincente, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si me equivocara?

—Te lo haría recordar a golpes—rugió tío Vernon, abalanzándose contra Harry con el puño en alto. Pero Harry no retrocedió.

—Esta bien, pero no serviría para que tía Marge olvidara lo que yo le haya dicho—dijo Harry en tono serio.

Tío Vernon se detuvo con el puño aún levantado y el rostro desagradablemente amoratado.

—Pero si firmas la autorización, te juro que recordaré el colegio al que se supone que voy, y que actuaré como un mug... como una persona normal, y todo eso, además uno de mis amigos me invito a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con su familia—recordó Harry la invitación de Draco—. Por lo que si me das permiso me iría en unos días y no perturbaría la visita de tía Marge, puedes decirle que es un curso especial de la escuela.

Harry vio que tío Vernon meditaba lo que le acababa de decir; aunque enseñaba los dientes, y le palpitaba la vena de la sien.

—De acuerdo—atajó de manera brusca—, te vigilaré muy atentamente durante la estancia de Marge. Si al final te has sabido comportar y no has desmentido la historia, firmaré esa cochina autorización y te iras el resto de las vacaciones de aquí.

Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró con un golpe tan fuerte que se cayó uno de los cristales de arriba.

Harry no volvió a la cocina, en cambio se dirigió escaleras arriba. Si tenía que obrar como un auténtico _muggle,_ mejor empezar en aquel momento. Muy despacio, escondió debajo de la tabla suelta los deberes y todo lo que lo pudiera delatar. Se dirigió a la jaula de _Hedwig_, las otras lechuzas se habían marchado ya; Hedwig estaba dormida, con la cabeza bajo el ala. Suspiró. La despertó con un golpecito.

—_Hedwig_—dijo un poco triste—, tendrás que desaparecer por unos días. Ve en busca de Draco, él cuidará de ti. Voy a escribirle una nota para darle una explicación. Y no me mires así.

_Hedwig _lo miraba con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, con reproche.

—No es culpa mía. No hay otra manera de que me permitan visitar Hogsmeade con mis amigos.

Diez minutos después, vio a su lechuza (con una nota para Draco, atada a la pata) salir volando por la ventana, hasta perderse de vista. Harry, muy triste, cogió la jaula y la escondió en el armario. Aunque no hubo mucho tiempo para estar triste, tía Petunia lo llamo para que bajara a recibir a la invitada, y cuando estuvo abajo le dijo:

—Compórtate—dijo tía Petunia—. No le respondas ni la escuches, cuando no este viendo, hay algunos dulces escondidos en la parte de abajo del refrigerador.

Harry alzo las cejas sonriendo, pero tía Petunia hizo como sino noto aquello.

—Ahora, péinate bien.

Tía Marge no había cambiado para nada, estaba igual que la ultima vez, era igual al señor Dursley: era grande, robusta y tenia la cara colorada. Incluso tenia bigote, aunque no tan poblado como el señor Dursley. Y como siempre lo ignoro y dejo sus maletas atrás, para que Harry las llevara hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Para nada lo lamentaba, era mejor que tener que soportarla y, cuando bajo las escaleras llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Abre la puerta muchacho!

Harry escucho la orden del tío Vernon desde la cocina. Obedeció sin lamentárselo, posponiendo su encuentro con tía Marge, por que a ella le encantaba criticarlo por todo. Estaba tan distraído que dio un pequeño salto cuando al abrir la puerta escucho un par de voces:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Pansy Parkinson se abalanzo a darle un abrazo y besarle en ambas mejillas, Harry agradeció cuando se separo de él, por que no soportaba el oloroso aroma de su perfume.

—Sorpresa—dijo Artemis dándole un abrazo, siendo menos emotiva que su acompañante y con menos perfume.

—¿Pero que hacen aquí?

—Enserio—dijo Pansy colocándose las gafas de sol en la cabeza—. Venimos a darte una sorpresa y lo único que dices es eso. Ningún gracias o me sorprendieron.

—Lo siento—se disculpo Harry—. Su visita me ha sorprendido pero ¿que hacen aquí?

—Venimos a llevarte a pasear con nosotras—dijo Pansy—. Se me ocurrió esta mañana cuando _Rayza_ (¡Es Artemis!)me comento sobre tu cumpleaños y lo deprimente que seria pasarla con los _muggles _con los que vives.

—Y henos aquí—dijo Artemis—. Entonces, te nos unes. Sera divertido, vamos a ir a una festival sobre el que Pansy escucho, va a ser muy divertido.

—Entonces, Potter, vámonos—dijo Pansy mirando atrás—. Hay una camioneta esperando por nosotros.

—¿Quién esta con ustedes?—dijo Harry mirando la despampanante camionera negra.

—Charlie, el chofer—dijo Pansy como si nada—. Las cosas que consigue uno cuando los padres no quieren tener remordimientos.

—¿Quién esta en la puerta? —tío Vernon grito.

—Denme solo un momento—pidió Harry.

Tío Vernon apareció entonces desde la cocina y se detuvo al verlas a ambas chicas.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Amigas de Potter, de la escuela—dijo Pansy antes de que Harry pudiera contestar—. Mucho gusto en conocerlo, ¿señor Dursley? —miro dudando a Artemis.

—Señor Dursley—dijo esta—. Me recuerda, soy Artemis Jones, nos hemos visto ocasionalmente. Venimos a invitar a Harry a celebrar su cumpleaños con nosotras, si no hay problema en eso.

—¿O le tienen planeado algo ustedes? —Pansy mantuvo su sonrisa socarrona aún ante el codazo de Artemis—. Por que no habría problema en quedarnos, tenemos permiso. El profesor Snape esta al tanto de todo.

Harry evito sonreír ante la reacción de su tío. Estaba claro que la idea de que ambas se invitaran solas a su casa no le agrado, menos que creyeran que ellos tenían algo planeado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry, un indeseado en aquella cada; incluso lo enojo aquello pero al escuchar el nombre del profesor de pociones, su rostro empalideció antes de enrojecer de nuevo pero al hablar, Harry estaba seguro que tenia miedo.

—Ese hombre sa-sabe que…

—El profesor Snape lo sabe todo—corto Pansy sonriendo con malicia—. Todo. El profesos Snape esta en todo, no se le pasa nada y menos cuando de sus alumnos se trata. Incluso lo veremos después, con o sin Harry, si es que no lo dejan ir. Pero no habrá problema en ello, nos quedamos y nos retiramos cuando tengamos que reunirnos con él. Perfecto ¿no?

Artemis estaba ocultando con su mano la sonrisa que tenia en los labios mientras miraba a Pansy, quien sonreía con tanta malicia a tío Vernon, a quien parecía que le daría un ataque.

—No, no, el muchacho se ira con ustedes—dijo tío Vernon—. Vamos, vete antes que de Marge los vea.

—¿Quién esta ahí Vernon?

—Nadie importante, Marge—contesto tío Vernon apresurando a Harry a salir—. Vete, muchacho, vete.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de salir, tío Vernon lo tomo del brazo para susurrarle que no quería que regresara con ningún anormal como él. Harry asintió siguiendo a las chicas hasta la camioneta.

—Eso fue muy divertido—dijo Pansy riendo escandalosamente—. Tenias razón, mi querida Rayza, ese hombre le tiene miedo al profesor Snape. Observasteis como tembló con la mención de su nombre.

—No te lo dije para que lo asustaras.

—No iba a dejar a ir a Potter tan fácilmente—se defendió—. Ahora, Charlie, recuerdas ese maravilloso festival del que tu madre comento. Llévanos allá, por favor.

Se giro hacia Harry con una radiante sonrisa mientras la camioneta se ponía en movimiento.

—¿Sorprendido, Potter?

—Mucho—dijo Harry sonriendo—. No esperaba su visita ni su invitación, pero fueron un milagro caído del cielo.

—No me digas que te estaban torturando con tantas muestras de amor—bromeo Artemis—. O es que su fiesta era tan bochornosa que no podías respirar.

Harry se rio.

—Peor. Mi tía Marge vino de visita.

—No sabia que tenias otra tía.

—No es exactamente mi tía, es hermana de mi tío Vernon—explico Harry—. Me obligan a llamarla tía, esa mujer me odia, su pasatiempo favorito es criticarme y compararme con Dudley.

—Entonces llegamos en buen momento—dijo Pansy—. Aquí nadie te criticara ni comparara con nadie mas y nosotras no solos horribles como tu adorada tía Marge, somos como un dulce además de guapas como una _veela_.

—Modestia aparte—dijo Artemis sonriendo.

Harry paso un gran cumpleaños en compañía de Artemis, Pansy y Draco, quien los esperaba cuando llegaron al lugar. El festival al que asistieron estaba llena de diversos juegos de destreza y azar; según Pansy, era para recaudar dinero para un proyecto de la comunidad. Jugaron a atrapar manzanas en una tina con la boca, lanzar dardos a un tablero, disparar a patos de juguetes y otros diversos juegos para ganar premios. Habían entrado a la casa del terror, que los hizo reír con algunos muñecos falsos que no daban terror y también cuando estaban muy distraídos habían terminado asustados con alguna de las sorpresas que habían ahí. Comieron muchos dulces y palomitas, en especial algodón de azúcar.

Pansy Parkinson no estaba mintiendo cuando comento que se iban a reunir con el profesor Snape, llegada la hora indicada salieron del festival que ocupaba mas de dos calles y doblaron en la esquina antes de llegar al lugar donde se estacionaron. Y entraron a un sencillo comercio de comida casera hindú donde encontraron al profesor Snape y a la señorita Rebekah comiendo algo llamado samosas.

—¡Felicidades, muchacho! —la señorita Rebekah se levanto de su asiento para abrazarlo. Harry había sido llamado de esa forma por su tío Vernon pero no es un modo agradable ni querido. —¿Y como les fue? —pregunto amablemente—. Se divirtieron, pero siéntense a comer con nosotros. Estas samosas están riquísimas, le pediré a la señora Naisha unas para ustedes que tampoco tenga mucho picante.

Tomaron asiento, para Harry ahora era extraño estar sentado en la misma mesa que el profesor de pociones, después de recibir las mas estrictas clases durante dos años; incluso se sorprendió cuando él lo felicito por su cumpleaños. No era muy común para Harry verlo fuera de hogwarts como lo era para Artemis o Draco, quienes no parecieron tener problemas para conversar con él. Y se mostro interesado en el relato de Pansy cuando lo habían ido a buscar, hablo del tema muy poco pero basto con lo que escucho para quedarse pensativo. Harry se pregunto si le preocupaba la forma en que su tío Vernon lo trataba. Antes de que sol se ocultara, Harry estaba de regreso en el número 4 de Privet Drive, sus amigos lo acompañaron hasta la puerta a pesar de que insisto que aquello no era necesario.

—Tengo que admitir que tengo curiosidad por ver la cara de tu tío cuando nos vea—dijo Draco sonriendo con malicia—. En especial cuando vea a Snape.

Al volear hacia atrás, el profesor estaba parado afuera de la camioneta y le hizo una señal de despedida con la cabeza.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte, Harry—dijo Artemis con voz tranquilizadora—. Recuerda lo que dijo ..Severus hace rato, siempre se preocupa por sus alumnos y procura estar al tanto de ellos. Y no lo dijo de broma.

—Probablemente luego de esta visita este mas atento—dijo Pansy con una extraña mirada—. El profesor Snape es un gran apoyo cuando se necesita.

—Nos veremos luego, Harry—dijo Artemis abrazándolo.

—Hasta pronto, amigo—Draco intercambio con él un saludo _muggle_ de manos, que el mismo Harry le había enseñado—. Si los _muggles_ te molestan di el nombre mágico y todos tus problemas serán resueltos.

—Cuídate—Pansy le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Y los tres se alejaron de regreso a la camioneta, cuando su tío abrió la puerta la ira inundo su rostro, pero así como apareció se fue cuando visualizo mas atrás de Harry al profesor Snape.

—Entra ahora, muchacho—ordeno cuando recupero la voz.

Harry no tenía ni idea que los días siguientes en Privet Drive serian peores que en otras ocasiones, pero así fueron e intento que no le afectaran los comentarios de tía Marge. Harry empezaba a echar de menos la vida en el número 4 de Privet Drive tal como era antes de su aparición; tío Vernon y tía Petunia solían preferir que Harry se perdiera de vista, (la segunda por que así, Harry evitaría meterse en problemas) cosa que ponía a Harry a la mar de contento. Tía Marge, por el contrario, quería tener a Harry continuamente vigilado, para poder lanzar sugerencias encaminadas a mejorar su comportamiento. A ella le encantaba comparar a Harry con Dudley, y le producía un placer especial entregarle a éste regalos caros mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, como si quisiera que Harry se atreviera a preguntar por qué no le daba nada a él. No dejaba de lanzar indirectas sobre los defectos de Harry.

Durante el tercer día de su estancia en Privet Drive, Harry intento comportarse pero aquella noche no fue tan divertido, tía Marge parecía empeñada en hacer sufrir a Harry antes de que partiera a su curso especial en el colegio San Bruto (en realidad la mansión Malfoy) y no ayudo en nada las copas de bebida que le ofreció tío Vernon.

Harry nunca creyó que terminaría huyendo de casa y del ministerio, hasta luego de inflar a su tía Marge como una pelota. No tenia la culpa del todo, tía Marge lo enojo tanto con los comentarios sobre sus padres y termino haciendo magia accidental. Ni siquiera recordaba ya las palabras dichas por tía Marge, su mente ahora estaba preocupada en ser expulsado de Hogwarts.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó en el Caldero Chorreante, sin creerse lo ocurrido el día anterior. Había inflado a su tía Marge, al irse había visto algo extraño en los arbusto, viajado en el autobús noctámbulo donde mintió sobre quien era, para que el ministerio no pudiera encontrarlo fácilmente, y aún así lo habían encontrado. Solo unos minutos después de que Harry con ayuda de Stan hubieran bajado el baúl del autobús, alguien a sus espaldas lo llamo. Era el mismísimo ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge. Stan Shunpike quien era el conductor del autobús noctambulo, pronto se entero por el mismo ministro que no era Neville Longbottom (el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente cuando Stan pregunto su nombre) sino Harry Potter. Cuando entro al caldero chorreante guiado por el ministro de Magia, creyó que estaría en serios problemas, seguramente lo enviarían a azkaban por intentar huir al inflar a su tía Marge. Pero solamente le hablo de lo preocupado que estaba mientras todos lo buscaban después de huir de casa de su tíos; de cómo solucionaron la hinchazón de tía Marge y le habían modificado la memoria para que no recordara nada del incidente, dando el asunto concluido sin nada mas que preocuparse. Fudge le había sonreído a Harry por encima del borde de la taza. Parecía un tío contemplando a su sobrino favorito. Harry, que no había podía creer lo que oía, abrió la boca para hablar; pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir; así que la volvió a cerrar.

—¡Ah! ¿Te preocupas por la reacción de tus tíos?—había añadió Fudge—. Bueno, no te negaré que tu tío esta muy enfadado, Harry, pero están dispuestos a volver a recibirte el próximo verano. Con tal de que te quedes en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad y de Semana Santa.

Harry carraspeó.

—Siempre me quedo en Hogwarts durante la Navidad y la Semana Santa— observó—. Y no quiero volver nunca a Privet Drive.

—Vamos, vamos. Estoy seguro de que no pensarás así cuando te hayas tranquilizado—dijo Fudge en tono de preocupación—. Después de todo, son tu familia, y estoy seguro de que sentís un aprecio mutuo…eh… muy en el fondo.

No se le había ocurrió a Harry desmentir a Fudge, después de todo, tía Petunia había cambiado con él; hasta le había dado dinero con tal de que escapara antes de que tío Vernon pudiera ponerle las manos encima por lo de tía Marge y se fuera antes con los Malfoy.

Aún así, lo que Harry había querido, era oír cuál sería su destino.

—Así que todo cuanto queda por hacer—había añadió Fudge untando mantequilla en otro bollo— es avisar a tu familia que estas a salvo, tu tía Petunia comento algo sobre los Malfoy, ella esperaba que estuvieras con ellos. Pero no te preocupes por eso, te quedaras aquí en el caldero chorreante, sano y a salvo..

—Un momento—Harry lo había interrumpió—. ¿Y mi castigo?

No se hablo mucho del asunto, aunque Fudge le dijo a Harry que las circunstancias cambiaban y no lo enviarían a azkaban ni lo expulsarían de hogwarts por lo que le había hecho a su tía Marge, pero nada cuadra con el trato que el Ministerio de Magia había dispensado a Harry anteriormente. Y el asunto concluyo cuando el ministro le pregunto si quería que lo expulsaran, ante su respuesta negativa, Fudge se preparo para retirarse, pero aprovechando su buena suerte, Harry le hizo una petición; su tío no había firmado la autorización de hogwarts y estaba seguro que alguien tan poderoso como el ministro podría resolver sus problemas si firmaba, lamentablemente Harry no tenia tanta suerte y el ministro de la forma mas amable le hizo saber que no podía complacer su petición.

Los Malfoy llegaron antes de las nueve de la mañana siguiente. Harry había salido a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon y cuando regreso, ahí lo estaban esperando. La señora Malfoy lo abrazo con tal preocupación que Harry se sintió culpable.

—Me alegra que este bien, Harry—dijo—. Cuando me entere de que habías escapado de casa, y que tal vez estuvieras en…cuan preocupada estuve sobre si pudo haberte pasado algo…

Harry había esperado irse con los Malfoy pero estos le dieron una disculpa muy penosa que sin autorización de sus tíos no podrían llevárselo, la señora Malfoy trato de tranquilizarlo después de eso, tal vez vio la decepción en su rostro. Y al final Draco comento que estaba seguro de que todo el asunto era por Sirius Black.

—El ministro llego en la mañana a hablar personalmente con papá. No alcance a escuchar todo—le comento Draco cuando sus padres se acercaron a saludar a unos amigos—. Pero tenia algo que ver con él, como ya deberás saber se ha escapado de azkaban y que hasta los _muggles_ saben de él.

Harry asintió recordando el noticiero _muggle_ donde lo anunciaron, además de que Stan Shunpike comento sobre el asunto la noche anterior mientras leía el periódico.

— De hecho tengo el articulo para mostrártelo, es de ayer.

BLACK SIGUE SUELTO

_El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado. _

_«Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma», ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. «No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo», ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. «Black está loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos realistas, ¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?» _

_Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo. _

—Ya lo había leído—comento Harry—. Stan Shunpike estaba leyendo el periódico ayer, cuando me acerque para saber mas sobre el asunto. Stan me dijo que era seguidor de Voldemort, ¿tu padre lo llego a conocer?

Draco se sobresalto antes de voltear a su alrededor.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamo—. ¿Estas loco?

—Lo siendo. Lo olvide…

—Enserio Potter, te meterás en problemas y a mi padre también, seria terrible lo que pueden pensar de nosotros por mencionar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso y mencionar el incidente que mi padre tuvo con él—bajo la voz Draco—. Creerán que mi padre vuelva a estar del lado de ya sabes quien, sin ser obligado por ninguna maldición esta vez, y que tu también lo apoyas.

—Lo lamento.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Es cierto, Sirius Black resulto ser seguidor del señor tenebroso, pero mi padre no lo conocía de allí, de hecho el dice que se sorprendió de la revelación al descubrir que era un mortífago—dijo—. Mi padre lo conocía por que, Sirius Black es primo de mi madre. Pero no eran amigos ni nada, mi familia no tienen contacto con él desde de que abandonaron hogwarts.

—Stan comento que era muy cercano al Señor tenebroso, que quería ser su lugarteniente…

—He escuchado eso también, algo sobre que era un espía del señor tenebroso, pero no estoy seguro—dijo Draco—. Nadie quiere hablar del tema. Y no fue por que asesino a trece personas, hizo algo peor, mucho peor para que nadie hable sobre ello o no se haya divulgado tal información.

»De todas formas nadie esta contento con la situación, el ministro esta cada vez en graves aprietos al no tener ni una pista de Black. La gente empezara a hablar muy pronto sino lo atrapan.

»Cuando los estaba espiando esta mañana, lo mas extraño que alcancé a escuchar fue que mencionaron tu nombre—continuo Draco—. Algo sobre peligro. Pero todos estamos en peligro por Sirius Black, puede atacar a cualquiera…

—¿Te enterasteis de algo más?

—No—dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño—. Mi madre me descubrió, pero vi al ministro furioso cuando se fue y papá también lo estaba. Me pregunto si es por Sirius Black.

Harry no tardaría en enterarse de la verdad por el mismo señor Malfoy, por ahora permanecería ignorante sobre ello.


	23. Augurios

Capitulo: Augurios.

* * *

—Estas segura, puedo acompañarte si quieres—dijo su madre cuando bajo la escaleras, dejando a discusión a susurros que tenia con su hermana para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

—Estaré bien, madre—tranquilizo Artemis—. Solo iré a reunirme con los chicos para comprar los útiles,

—No me agrada que vayas sola, si tan solo Pansy siguiera aquí...

—Te preocupas demasiado—dijo Artemis abrazando a su madre—.Comprende madre, que Black debe estar muy lejos, todo el mundo lo estaba buscando y seria tonto que se quedara en Londres donde todos lo persiguen o que se exponga a la luz del día… Estaré bien, seria la ultima persona a la que Sirius Black quisiera atacar.

—Uno nunca sabe—dijo tía Rebekah un tanto misteriosa, apareciendo en el pasillo sin quitar la mirada de su madre—. Decidió escapar ahora, por algo será.

—¿Tu sabes algo tía?

—Creemos que buscara a alguien ahora que esta libre—dijo su tía Rebekah—. Tal vez aliados del pasado o puede que familiares…

—No tiene—corto su madre—. Toda su familia esta muerta y los parientes que tiene no le abrirán las puertas. Para Narcissa no existe.

—Puede haber otros familiares—dijo tía Rebekah—. Unos mucho mas cercanos y ocultos…

—Yo no seguiré hablando de ese tema—dijo su madre, antes de besarle la frente—. Promete que tendrás cuidado sin importar que.

—Lo tendré, he ido muchas veces sola al callejón Diagon durante este mes—dijo Artemis—. Estaré bien.

De camino a la parada del autobús, Artemis se pregunto la razón por la que su madre y su tía habían estaban peleando; desde que su tía Rebekah llego aquella mañana había habido una tensión muy fuerte y seria entre ambas. Saludo a la vieja señora Maggie que encontró en su camino y subió al autobús cuando llego; estaba releyendo algunas de sus notas de adivinación, había encontrado muchas cosas _interesantes_ durante los últimos meses en hogwarts. No era nada positivo, pero habían algunos libros que parecían hablarte bien sobre el poder de ver el futuro pero eran muy pocos, el resto te ponía los nervios de punta por que tenias que abarcare a un misterioso mundo al que no todos tenían acceso y si no tenias la fortaleza era mejor cerrar los libros. Artemis había seguido ese consejo en los libros que encontró, por que no deseaba conocer mas sobre el futuro, quería dejar de ver lo que sucedería. No deseaba ese don y nunca lo deseo.

El futuro era algo intangible y podía cambiar, pero no siempre, había veces que era imposible cambiar el destino y siempre encontraría una forma de del que el desenlace ocurriera sin importar si las condiciones cambiaran. No era agradable escuchar aquello, te quitaba las esperanzas de utilizar el don para salvar a alguien de un terrible accidente, por que al final terminaría ocurriendo.

—Hola…¿Qué tal preciosa?

Una familiar voz estaba parada junto a ella y por un momento Artemis espero que no fuera quien pensaba. Desafortunadamente, no tenia suerte. Al alzar la vista se encontró con el rostro gordo de Dudley. Su cabello rubio le caía en la frente y tenia una extraña mueca en la cara en su vago intento de seducirla, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—¿Quieres compañía?

Lo miro durante un minuto y dijo:

—Vaya, ¿ha eso llamas coquetear, Dudley?

—¿Artemis?

En ese momento se dio cuenta la razón por la cual se le acerco. No la había reconocido. No lo culpaba, su apariencia física había sufrido unas modificaciones y no solo por la pubertad sino por que ahora mostraba su apariencia real y no la modificada por ella. La que utilizo durante muchos años para parecerse mas a la familia de su madre y a esta, que a la de su desconocido padre.

—Artemis Jones, esa soy yo.

—Luces diferente—dijo mirándola.

—Tu no mucho—dijo Artemis. Dudley estaba mas gordo y tal vez tenia un poco de acné en el rostro, pero no había algún cambio mas relevante en el. Tal vez era un poco mas alto.

Dudley pareció incomodo por darse cuenta que había tratado de coquetear con una bruja, y eso era algo inaceptable viniendo de el y de su familia. Aunque Harry había comentado que se estaba llevándose muy bien con su tía, pero Dudley era otro caso.

Escucho un par de risas y comentarios unos asientos mas atrás, y reconoció a los chicos que estudiaron con ella en la escuela _muggle_ donde conoció a Harry, eran sin duda los inseparables amigos de Dudley. Como deseaba lanzarles un hechizo y hacerlos callar, realmente era molesto escuchar su palabrería y bobadas sobre como Dudley había logrado hablar con la chica_ bonita_.

—Que tu padre no se entere, Dudley, que has tratado de coquear con una bruja—susurro Artemis voz tenebrosa—. O te castigara.

—No me da miedo mi padre.

—Pero la magia si—dijo Artemis alzando las manos y moviendo los dedos como si fuera a lanzarle un hechizo. El muchacho se sobresalto pero no se fue, se removió incomodo en su lugar y observo hacia sus amigos que hacían señas de animo. Artemis negó con la cabeza esperando que aquello terminara, algunas cabezas en el autobús los miraban con curiosidad, lo que empezaba a poner la situación algo vergonzosa.

—¿Y que esperas?

—¿Disculpa?

Dudley giro su cabeza hacia ella, uno de sus amigos acaba de hacer un gesto de que la besara. El solo pensamiento le revolvió el estogamo.

—Digo, ya sabes quien soy y que soy—respondió Artemis en susurros—. Así que no tiene caso que sigas ahí parado para _coquetear_.

»No me interesas y yo no te intereso. Debería darte vergüenza si tu padre se entera que andas hablando con una _anormal_ como Harry.

—No te habría hablado si hubiera sabido que eras tu.

—Entonces para que seguir molestándome—dijo Artemis retomando su lectura.

—¿Sobre que es eso que estas leyendo?

Dudley seguía parado junto a ella.

—¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? Es algo horrible y con mucha magia, incluso los magos tememos sobre ello—dijo Artemis sonriendo ante la cara de Dudley—. Son solo notas Dudley, no es como si te fueran a atacar…

_Aunque habían habido casos…_, recordó Artemis_, _pero su libreta por fortuna no estaba encantada.

—¿De que tratan?

No importaba que Dudley se enterara que estaba leyendo, de todas formas, no era como si el fuera a comprender la relevancia y significado de ello.

—Adivinación.

—¿Pueden ver el futuro? —dijo sorprendido tomando asiento en el otro lado opuesto del pasillo pero inclinado hacia ella—. ¿Realmente puedes ver el futuro…?

Para alguien como Dudley, que decía odiar la magia y se refiera hacia su gente como anormales, el parecía demasiado interesado en aquella habilidad mágica. En una forma le divertía, por que a pesar de todo, podía ser que Dudley no odiaba lo relacionado con la magia sino todo lo contrario y, podía notar cuanta era la influencia de su padre.

—No todos—dijo Artemis—. Hay pocos magos y brujas que son capaces de ver el futuro, no todos tienen esa habilidad y es muy raro.

—Debe ser fabuloso.

—¿No me escuchasteis? Los magos incluso le tememos a aquellos que son capaces de ver el futuro—hablo en un susurro—. Todos temen de lo que pueden ser capaces de hacer con ese don y por que es un arte desconocido para la mayoría de los magos.

—¿Pero que podría tener de malo ver el futuro?

—Me imagino que por la forma en que uno puede utilizar esa habilidad—dijo Artemis seriamente—. No es un don, es una maldición.

—Hablas como si supieras sobre ello.

—No, pero es un arte que todos temen por lo misterioso y desconocido que es—respondió Artemis que no planeaba ni revelarle a él, un _muggle_, que poseía aquella habilidad—. Aquellos que intentan adentrarse al mundo de la adivinación han terminado locos.

—Oh.

Se quedaron callados y Artemis se sorprendió de que hubiera podido llevar una conversación con Dudley. Era algo muy raro. Aprovechando aquella oportunidad, decidió hacer algo bueno por el bien de Harry y Dudley, ella sabia perfectamente lo que era estar peleado con los primos; tal vez no en la forma en que Harry y Dudley se llevaban, pero algo parecido.

—¿Sabes Dudley? Tu podrías saber mas sobre el mundo mágico e incluso llevar a ver algo de magia de cerca—le comento—. Si tan solo te llevaras mejor con Harry.

—Es un _anormal_.

—A tu mamá no parece importarle y menos a ti—dijo Artemis—. Estas sentado ahí para hablar conmigo, sabiendo que soy una _anormal_, sin contar que me has preguntado sobre cosas relacionadas con _anormales_.

Dudley se sonrojo de vergüenza.

—Acéptalo, te gusta la magia como a cualquiera—dijo Artemis—. No tiene nada de malo, seguro si tu fueras mago no tendrías problemas con ello.

—Pero no lo soy y no importa—dijo Dudley orgulloso—. Me encanta ser normal.

—No, no lo eres. Tienes por primo a un mago, a eso no se le puede llamar ser normal.

Anunciaron la siguiente parada, y Artemis se preparo para bajar.

—Deberías intentar llevarte mejor con Harry—dijo en voz baja antes de que se fuera—. Te darías cuenta que no lo odias, incluso podrías tener conversaciones agradables sobre magia. A mi padrastro le encanta oír sobre mis clases de magia y mis anécdotas.

»Realmente no entiendo por que odias a Harry, pero es estúpido. No pareces tenerle envidia por ser mago, así que no se a que se debe tu odio. Pero si algo se es que la familia sigue siendo tu familia, sin importar como sean. Suerte siendo normal, Dudley.

Y se retiro hasta la parte trasera, dispuesta a bajar en la parada junto a un par de personas mas. Cuando Artemis salió a la calle, se dirigió hasta la entrada escondida para llegar al callejón Diagon; busco en el establecimiento hasta encontrar a Harry sentado en una mesa con Draco.

—Hola muchachos, siento la demora—dijo Artemis—. ¿Y Neville?

—Se nos adelanto, dijo que su abuela y el fueron a comprar todo unas semana atrás—dijo Draco.

Artemis comprendió todo. Neville se había mostrado animado con la propuesta de ir todos juntos por los útiles, hasta que menciono que debía comentarle de ello a su abuela. La señora Longbottom era demasiado estricta y recta, muy diferente a su nieto, y no parecía confiar en Neville ni para que saliera solo de su casa. Seguramente no confiaba en que Neville comprara todo lo que necesitaría sin que se le olvidara algo.

—Una lastima—dijo Artemis pero ser percato de que algo andaba mal, ambos muchachos tenían una mirada seria y misteriosa en sus rostros—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Siéntate, tenemos que contarte algo—dijo Draco.

—Es acerca de Sirius Black—susurro Harry mientras Artemis se acomodo en su asiento—. Seguro ya sabes que se escapo, pero lo que no sabes es el propósito que tiene ahora que anda libre. El viene por mi.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Él quiere matarme, me entere esta mañana—dijo Harry—. El señor Malfoy me conto todo, estuvo aquí hace unos momentos, el dijo que merecía saber la verdad aunque el ministro se opusiera.

Artemis no parecía saber que decir hasta que recordó algo.

—Mi tía comento algo esta mañana…dijo que Sirius Black podía buscar a alguien, ella creía que para buscar ayuda pero puede que no quisiera decir la verdad conmigo enfrente, ¿estaría hablado sobre ti?

—Lo mas probable—reflexiono Harry—. Él me quiere muerto por lo sucedido con Voldemort.

—En serio, Harry—dijo Draco con voz firme—, no es bueno que digas su nombre en lugares públicos. Nosotros ya nos hemos acostumbrado pero al resto les dará un infarto…

—Olviden eso—dijo Artemis—. Quieres decir, que Black te busca para tomar venganza.

Harry asintió.

—Bueno, si lo meditamos, él no puede ser peor que el Señor Tenebroso—dijo Artemis un tanto nerviosa.

—Lo mismo le dije al señor Malfoy cuando le explique que no me estaba haciendo el valiente al no tenerle miedo—dijo Harry—. Ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido, sobre por que el ministro tuvo indulgencia conmigo por lo ocurrido a tía Marge. Estaba contento de encontrarme con vida.

—Por eso no pudimos hospedarte en casa, Harry—reflexiono Draco—. Padre dijo que era por que no teníamos el permiso de sus familiares y, que el ministro no lo creía conveniente…

—El ministro quería que me quedara aquí—recordó Harry—. Me acuerdo de esa noche, me dijo que no me preocupara que me quedaría aquí y estaría a salvo, además, me pidió que no saliera del callejón Diagon. ¿Pero cual seria la diferencia?

—Que no confía en mi familia por la relación que tenemos con Black—escupió Draco—. No me sorprende la razón por la que mi padre y el ministro estén enojados desde esa mañana.

—No—dijo Artemis—. Creo que saber por que quieren a Harry aquí, mi tía esta vigilando el Callejón Diagon en un busca de Black y no es la única, pero ¿por que vigilar un lugar donde circula tanta gente y donde seria tan fácil que reconocieran a Black?

—Están vigilándome—comprendió Harry.

—Si Sirius Black te esta buscando—dijo Artemis—. Seguramente intentara llegar hasta a ti y es ahí, cuando tendrán una oportunidad de atraparlo al mismo tiempo que estarás bajo la protección del ministerio.

—¿Entonces hay alguien vigilándonos ahora?—pregunto Draco mirando disimuladamente alrededor.

—Lo mas probable—gruño Harry—. Seguramente me vigilan desde que llegue y no me he percatado.

—Te están protegiendo—dijo Artemis—. No deberías molestarte por ello, tal vez debieron decírtelo pero me imagino que no te ven mas que como un niño como a nosotros. Por eso el silencio sobre el asunto y sobre que te están protegiendo, creo que por eso mi tía esta a cargo de esta zona.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi tía Rebekah te conoce, Harry, sabe que no encontraras raro que este cerca de ti si la ocasión se da. —Señalo hacia su alrededor con un ademan de manos—. Me imagino que por eso convenció a mi madre de hospedarnos aquí un día antes de irme a hogwarts—continuo Artemis—. Sugirió que seria una buena idea dado que estaría mas cerca de la estación, además de que no estaría sola dado que tu estas aquí, Harry, y que ella podría _acompañarnos_ hasta el tren.

* * *

—¿Hogwarts? — preguntó de golpe el dependiente cuando entraron en a Flourish y Blotts. Los animos estaban mejores cuando decidieron que no dejarían que Sirius Black les arruinara el día ni aquel año—. ¿Vienen por los nuevos libros?

—Así es, necesitamos dos libros monstruosos…

El dependiente casi parece desmayarse al escuchar aquello.

—Bien, habrán paso—dijo el dependiente abatido, haciendo a los tres a un lado. Se puso un par de guantes muy gruesos, cogió un bastón grande, con nudos, y se dirigió a la jaula de los libros monstruosos. Lo vieron batallar para lograr atrapar ambos libro, después de que recibiera algunas mordidas.

—Aquí tienen.

Artemis tomo el libro y lo observo un momento, y supo que simplemente sujetarlo no seria suficiente, al girarse observo a Draco sujetar el suyo con su cinturón pero Artemis no contaba con uno. Afortunadamente Harry llego en su ayuda, ofreciéndole su cinturón para sujetar su libro que empezaba a agitarse en sus brazos.

—Estos libros son una pesadilla—dijo Harry—. Hagrid dijo que lo necesitaría…

—Seguramente se entero que este era el libro para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y que nosotros habíamos tomado esa clase—dijo Artemis sujetando el libro—. Aunque no entiendo por qué el profesor Kettleburn cambio el libro de texto, el que utilizo mi primo el año pasado era mas normal.

—Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber… —dijo el dependiente abatido.

—Espero que usted este bien—dijo Artemis.

Desgarró el aire un estruendoso rasguido. Dos libros monstruosos acababan de atrapar a un tercero y lo estaban desgarrando.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Basta ya!—gritó el dependiente, metiendo el bastón entre los barrotes para separarlos— . ¡No pienso volver a pedirlos, nunca más! ¡Ha sido una locura! Pensé que no podía haber nada peor que cuando trajeron los doscientos ejemplares del _Libro invisible de la invisibilidad_. Costaron una fortuna y nunca los encontramos… No se preocupe por mi, señorita. Bueno, ¿en qué mas puedo servirte?

—Necesitamos _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_, de Cassandra Vablatsky —dijo Artemis, consultando la lista de libros.

—Ah, vas a comenzar Adivinación, ¿verdad? —dijo el dependiente quitándose los guantes y los condujo a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde había una sección dedicada a la predicción del futuro. Había una pequeña mesa rebosante de volúmenes con títulos como _Predecir lo impredecible_, _Protégete de los fallos y accidentes_, _Cuando el destino es adverso_.

—Aquí tienes— le dijo el dependiente, que había subido unos peldaños para bajar tres gruesos libros de pasta negra— : _Disipar las nieblas del futuro, una guía excelente de métodos básicos de adivinación: quiromancia, bolas de cristal, entrañas de animales…_

Artemis escucho sobre cada punto, durante finales del curso anterior estaba decidida a que terminaría el año sin que las visiones del futuro le molestaran pero ahora todo había tomado un nuevo giro. Tomo el libro que le paso el dependiente, se giro hacia Harry para pasarle el suyo pero se dio cuenta que el no estaba prestando atención. Estaba viendo algo mas allá, y al seguir su mirada se encontró un libro que estaba entre los que había expuestos en una pequeña mesa: _Augurios de muerte: qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor_.

—Yo en su lugar no leería eso— dijo suavemente el dependiente, al percatarse de lo que observaban—. Comenzarán a ver augurios de muerte por todos lados. Ese libro consigue asustar al lector hasta matarlo de miedo.

_¡Oh no!_ Pensó Artemis. No por lo que el dependiente dijo sino al examinar atentamente la portada del libro. Mostraba un perro negro, grande como un oso, con ojos brillantes; uno que le recordó a otro perro que ya había visto y de hecho dibujado.

_—_Vamos, Harry—dijo Artemis.

Puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, para llamar su atención. Harry desvió entonces su vista.

—¿Algo más?—preguntó el dependiente.

—También necesitaremos los libros _Transformación, nivel intermedio _y _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 3º…_—pidió amablemente Artemis—Y solo yo necesitare los libros de _Runas Antiguas Más Fáciles_, _Diccionario del Hechicero_, _Jeroglíficos y logogramas mágicos_, _Silabario de Spellman_ y _Traductor de runas avanzado_.

—Haz tomado Runas Antiguas. Es una clase muy interesante, en mi opinión.

Diez minutos después, salieron de Flourish y Blotts con sus nuevos libros bajo el brazo.

—¿Amigo te encuentras bien?

—Si, estoy bien.

Fueron por unas nuevas túnicas y por nuevos materiales para pociones (Snape lo había recomendado), pergaminos y tinta, antes de regresar al caldero chorreante para comer. Se despidieron de Harry y cada uno desapareció por el lado opuesto, Draco se dirigió hacia la chimenea y Artemis hacia la puerta que daba al mundo _muggle_.

* * *

—¿Qué tal te fue?

Artemis forzó una sonrisa a su madre.

—Muy bien, compramos todo y pasamos una tarde agradable hablando en el caldero chorreante—dijo. Sin contar sobre lo que se había enterado, su madre ya deberías estar al tanto y se callaba para no asustarla pero ya lo estaba.—Nos divertimos…será mejor que suba a guardar todo esto.

—Ve, cariño.

Al entrar a su habitación, aseguro la puerta y aventó la mochila con todo lo que compro a la cama. Se sentó en el tocador donde guardaba bajo llave la libreta de dibujo, al abrirla localizo el dibujo que realizo antes del escape de Black. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la hoja, había un perro grande y negro en el centro, con ojos demasiados expresivos. Algo le decía que esta relacionado con Sirius Black, pero no sabia de que modo. No aún. Y lo peor es que se parecía a la portada de aquel libro, como si fuera un mal augurio…

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia su cama, hacia la mochila que contenía el libro de adivinación; nunca había tenia la tentación de indagar sobre la adivinación por que tenia miedo de que todo empeorara, y ya no quería seguir teniendo visiones; pero quería ayudar a su tía a atrapar a Sirius Black, no por la recompensa sino por Ethan, su padre había muerto a manos de ese asesino. Aún recordaba la historia, el padre de Ethan estaba en Londres, se dirigía al callejón Diagon para comprar una nueva varita por que la que tenia había terminado rota en un accidente; lamentablemente se encontró con Sirius Black quien lo asesino a él y a otras doce personas. Todos creyeron que era un _muggle_, por que no llevaba una varita consigo y no lograron identificarlo; fue gracias a tía Rebekah que en aquel tiempo estaba en entrenamiento, y su instructor se encargo del caso, fue que mas tarde descubrió que se trataba de su propio hermano. Ethan por eso apreciaba en cierto punto las reglas y odiaba la injusticia, la razón por la cual era el mas razonable de todos los primos y el único que no se metía en problemas de ningún tipo. Él, que debía estar mas indignado que nadie en aquel momento por que el asesino de su padre no estaba en azkaban; el realmente merecía justicia por que le habían arrebatado a su padre de su vida y Artemis entendía que era crecer sin uno. A pesar de que quería a Severus como a uno, no era lo mismo. Ellos nunca sabrían que era ser amados por sus verdaderos padres, y lo único que tenían era historias y viejas fotografías.

Artemis no podía tener justicia. No tenia ni idea sobre quien era realmente su padre ni que le ocurrió, si lo asesinaron, desapareció o murió en un accidente; por muchos años creyó que era un _muggle _hasta encontrar las fotografías y la bufanda que probaban que era un mago que asistió con su madre a hogwarts; y su madre no hablaría del tema. No aún.

Pero Ethan sabia quien era su padre y que le ocurrió, el merecía justicia. Quería ayudarlo a que volviera a tener paz en su vida, pero para ello, debía adentrarse a un mundo del que ella deseaba alejarse. Estaba dividida entre lo que deseaba y lo que quería. Había necesitado reflexionar durante un par de días atrás antes de tomar una decisión: descubrir donde estaba Sirius Black. Y ahora lo haría sin dudar en su decisión, ahora no solo se trataba sobre Ethan sino de Harry, quien se encontraba en grabe peligro.

* * *

—¿Hermione no te comento a que hora llegaría aquí?—le pregunto Artemis mientras recorrían el callejón Diagon en busca de Hermione.

—No lo menciono en su carta—dijo Draco.

—La encontraremos—dijo Harry—. Debes estar por algún lugar de aquí…

Se detuvieron en la heladería Florean, en la terraza estaba Hermione, muy morena haciéndole señas con las manos y junto a ella estaba Ron Weasley, con su cara llena de pecas. Se unieron a ellos.

—Hola, Hermione—saludo Draco mirando de reojo a Ron, quien no sabía si sonreírles o no—. Te estuvimos esperando en el Caldero Chorreante.

—Estuve ahí, pero me dijeron que ya habían salido—informo Hermione—. Así que salí a buscarlos y me encontré con Ron, que me hizo compañía y hemos ido a Flourish y Blotts, y al establecimiento de la señora Malkin, y…

—Ya compramos todo hace días—dijo Draco—. Salimos temprano a dar una vuelta para luego regresar a buscarte en el caldero chorreante, pero no te encontramos ahí…

—Fue mi culpa por no acordar una hora para encontrarnos—dijo Hermione— pero siéntense con nosotros.

Draco intercambio miradas con Artemis y Harry, que estaban tan sorprendidos como él de que Weasley estuviera ahí; así que tomaron asiento junto a ellos mientras ordenaron los helados.

Entonces Hermione se giro hacia Harry muy seria y le dijo:

—¿Es verdad que inflaste a tu tía, Harry?

—Fue sin querer—respondió Harry, mientras Ron, Draco y Artemis se partían de risa al recordar aquello—. Perdí el control.

—No tiene ninguna gracia—dijo Hermione con severidad—. Verdaderamente, me sorprende que no te hayan expulsado.

—A mí también —admitió Harry. Compartió una mirada cómplice con Draco y Artemis, dado que los tres conocían la verdadera razón pero no podían contarle a Hermione estando Ron ahí.— No sólo expulsado: lo que más temía era ser arrestado.

—Recuerdo que comentasteis, Artemis, que tu tía trabajaba en el ministerio—dijo Hermione—¿No sabrá tu tía por qué le han perdonado el ministro el castigo?

—La verdad no se—dijo Artemis desviando la mirada—. Ella no hablo sobre eso ni comento nada, solo nos llego a contar que unos colegas dijeron que la tía de Harry era como una pelota cuando llegaron a desinflarla y que cuando terminaron el trabajo, no había diferencia alguna…

Ahora Harry se unió a las risas.

—No es gracioso, muchachos—regaño Hermione—. Ron tu padre trabaja en el ministerio también ¿no es así? ¿El no sabe algo?

—Probablemente, porque es Harry Potter. ¿No puede ser ése el motivo? —Encogió los hombros, sin dejar de reírse—. El famoso Harry Potter. No me gustaría enterarme de lo que me haría a mí el Ministerio si se me ocurriera inflar a mi tía. Pero primero me tendrían que desenterrar; porque mi madre me habría matado. De cualquier manera, le pueden preguntar a mi padre esta tarde. Esta noche nos alojamos en el Caldero Chorreante…

Eso silencio un poco la atmosfera. Era muy extraño estar sentados en la misma mesa con Ron Weasley y que este los tratara con tanta confianza. Draco observo como Hermione sonreía tratando de mantener una postura amigable cuando el resto estaba algo sorprendido, estaban en buenos términos con él pero eso no quería decir que eran amigos íntimos. Y además, a Draco no le gustaba la forma en como Ron trataba a Hermione.

—¿Habéis comprado ya todos los libros y el material para el próximo curso? —pregunto Harry para seguir la conversación.

—Oh, eso me recuerda—dijo Ron girándose hacia Artemis—. Esto, gracias Artemis.

—¿De que?

Ron respondió a su pregunta sacando de una mochila una caja delgada y alargada, y abriéndola.

—Mi varita.

—Oh, eso—dijo Artemis sonrojándose—. No es nada, yo siento lo que ocurrió con tu varita anterior.

—Es muy bonita—comento Hermione—. ¿Qué tal es?

—No es como la anterior pero me acostumbrare. Treinta y cinco centímetros, madera de sauce, con un pelo de cola de unicornio. Y ya tenemos todos los libros. — Señaló una mochila grande que había debajo de su silla—. ¿Y qué les parecen los libros monstruosos? El librero casi se echó a llorar cuando le dijimos que queríamos dos.

—Me da tanta lastima el dependiente—dijo Artemis—, esos libros son realmente monstruos, el nombre le queda a la perfección y no podido abrir el mío aún.

—No estoy seguro que haya una forma segura de hacerlo sin ser atacados—dijo Ron.

—Y si la hay, la desconozco—dijo Artemis—. El libro anterior era mucho menos monstruoso…

Y mientras Ron contaba locas teorías que había escuchado sobre el profesor Kettleburn, Draco decidió girarse hacia Hermione para escuchar cosas mas interesantes.

—¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Hermione? —pregunto interesado por saber que tanto prefirió estudiar sobre Francia a disfrutar del lugar.

—Ya sabes que fui a Francia con mis padres, es un lugar magnifico lleno de historia pero no tanto como algunos otro lugares. Hay tanta historia mágica en tantos lugares del mundo—les dijo Hermione—. Sabes que la familia de Ron fueron a Egipto, su padre gano el premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario _El Profeta_. Y decidieron ir a visitar a uno de sus hermanos, que trabaja deshaciendo hechizos en el banco de Gringotts en Egipto. Ese país tiene una larga historia magia, es una lastima que no se me ocurrió incluir información sobre Egipto en el trabajo de Binns, estaba pensado volver a reescribirlo.

—No creo que saques una mala nota por no poder agregar mas información a la información de mas que ya tiene tu trabajo —dijo Draco sonriéndole.

—Nosotros solo abarcamos información relevante a Gran Bretaña—dijo Harry comiendo su helado.

—Igual que yo—dijo Artemis sonriendo—. Pero te felicito Hermione por abarcar mas terreno que nosotros.

—¿Y qué es todo eso, Hermione? — preguntó Harry, señalando tres mochilas repletas que había a su lado, en una silla.

—Bueno, me he matriculado en más asignaturas que tú ¿no te acuerdas? — dijo Hermione—. Son mis libros de Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Estudio de las Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles…

—Espera un minuto—detuvo Draco enderezándose en su asiento ante la mención de aquella asignatura— ¿Estudios Muggles?—repitió sin creerlo—. ¿Te has matriculado para esa clase?

Sabia que Hermione había tomado mas clases de las que podría llevar, habían bromeado sobre ello pero nunca se imagino que incluso ella decidiera tomar aquella clase.

—Pero tu….—no pudo terminar la frase de lo sorprendido que estaba. No podía comprender lo que le llevo a esa chica tomar esa materia.

—No entiendo, para que llevar esa materia—dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco—¡Tú eres de sangre _muggle_! ¡Tus padres son _muggles_! ¡Ya lo sabes todo sobre los _muggles_!

—Lo has dicho Weasley—dijo Draco—. No tiene caso que lleves esa materia, Hermione.

—Pero será fascinante estudiarlos desde el punto de vista de los magos — repuso Hermione con seriedad.

—¿Tienes pensado comer o dormir este curso en algún momento, Hermione?—preguntó Harry mientras Draco, Ron y Artemis se reían.

Hermione no les hizo caso:

—Todavía me quedan diez galeones—dijo comprobando su monedero— . En septiembre es mi cumpleaños, y mis padres me han dado dinero para comprarme el regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

—Adivinare. Te compraras un libro—dijo Draco mientras le daba un codazo amistoso a Harry.

—No, creo que no—respondió Hermione sin enfadarse—. Lo que más me apetece es una lechuza. Harry tiene a _Hedwig, _Artemis tiene a _Asha_ y tu tienes a _Wendell._

—_Asha _no es mía, es de mi mamá—aclaro Artemis.

—¿No les importa si les acompaño?—dijo Ron—. Quiero que le hagan un chequeo—añadió, poniendo a _Scabbers _en la mesa, ante ellos—. Me parece que Egipto no le ha sentado bien.

Draco evito hacer una mueca, no era fan de los roedores.

—No hay problema en que vengas con nosotros—dijo Hermione.

—Ahí hay una tienda de animales mágicos—dijo Harry, que por entonces conocía ya bastante bien el callejón Diagon—. Puedes mirar a ver si tienen algo para _Scabbers._ Y Hermione se puede comprar una lechuza.

Así que pagaron los helados, cruzaron la calle para ir a la tienda de animales. Artemis había estado ahí antes y seguía exactamente igual. No había mucho espacio dentro. Hasta el último centímetro de la pared estaba cubierto por jaulas. Olía fuerte y había mucho ruido, porque los ocupantes de las jaulas chillaban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban. La bruja que había detrás del mostrador estaba aconsejando a un cliente sobre sus el cuidado de los tritones de doble cola, así que Harry, Draco, Ron, Artemis y Hermione esperaron, observando las jaulas y comentando sobre los animales que habían ahí.

Ron se acerco al mostrador una vez, que el otro cliente terminara. Le conto sobre el problema de su rata, que no era magia y que fue heredada por Percy, el hermano de Ron; a la única conclusión que llego la bruja, es que la rata era vieja y que le estaba llegando a su tiempo de partir de esta vida. Después de todo una rata común no podía vivir mas de tres años. A pesar de que la bruja le ofreció a Ron una nueva, este no acepto.

—Bueno, si no quieres reemplazarla, puedes probar a darle este tónico para ratas—dijo la bruja, sacando una pequeña botella roja de debajo del mostrador.

—Vale— dijo Ron—. ¿Cuánto…? ¡Ay!

Ron se agachó cuando algo grande de color canela saltó desde la jaula más alta, se le posó en la cabeza y se lanzó contra _Scabbers_, bufando sin parar.

—¡No, _Crookshanks_, no!— gritó la bruja, pero _Scabbers _salió disparada de sus manos como una pastilla de jabón, aterrizó despatarrada en el suelo y huyó hacia la puerta.

—_¡Scabbers!_—gritó Ron, saliendo de la tienda a toda velocidad, detrás de la rata; Draco y Harry se miraron por un momento antes de seguirlo para ayudarlo.

Tardaron casi diez minutos en encontrar a _Scabbers_, que se había refugiado bajo una papelera, en la puerta de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch. Ron volvió a guardarse la rata, que estaba temblando. Se estiró y se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha sido?

—O un gato muy grande o un tigre muy pequeño —respondió Harry.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Supongo que comprando la lechuza.

Volvieron por la calle abarrotada de gente hasta la tienda de animales mágicos. Llegaron cuando salían Artemis y Hermione, esta no llevaba ninguna lechuza: llevaba firmemente sujeto el enorme gato de color canela.

—¿Has comprado ese monstruo? —preguntó Ron pasmado.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, rebosante de alegría.

Draco compartió una mirada con Harry, estuvo seguro que ambos pensaban igual acerca de aquel gato.

—Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito—le susurro Harry.

Draco estaba indudablemente de acuerdo. El pelaje canela del gato era espeso, suave y esponjoso, pero el animal tenía las piernas combadas y una cara de mal genio extrañamente aplastada, como si hubiera chocado de cara contra un tabique. Sin embargo, en aquel momento en que _Scabbers _no estaba a la vista, el gato ronroneaba suavemente, feliz en los brazos de Hermione.

—¿Qué paso con la lechuza?

—¿A quien le importa eso? ¿qué pasa con _Scabbers_? — preguntó Ron, señalando el bolsillo que tenía a la altura del pecho—. ¡Necesita descanso y tranquilidad! ¿Cómo va a tenerlos con ese ser cerca?

—Eso me recuerda que te olvidaste el tónico para ratas —dijo Hermione, entregándole a Ron la botellita roja—. Y deja de preocuparte. _Crookshanks _dormirá en mi dormitorio y _Scabbers _en el tuyo, ¿qué problema hay? El pobre _Crookshanks_... La bruja me dijo que llevaba una eternidad en la tienda. Nadie lo quería.

—Me pregunto por qué —dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

—¿La dejasteis comprar ese animal? —susurro Draco a Artemis.

—¿Que podía hacer?—contesto esta—. Ella se enamoro del gato… Por cierto, Hermione también se hospedara hoy en el caldero chorreante, me lo estaba comentando hace unos momentos.

—Eso es genial—dijo Harry—. También Artemis se hospedara hoy.

—Eso me dijo—sonrió Hermione—¿Y que hay sobre ti, Draco?

—Yo me hospedare en mi casa—dijo Draco volviendo a arrebatarle las mochilas a Hermione a pesar de sus protestas—. Olvídalo, no te puedo dejar llevar estas condenadas mochilas cuando se que pesan una tonelada.

—No exageres—dijo Hermione—. No pesan tanto.

—Claro que si—contesto Harry quien ayudo Draco a llevar las mochilas hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Encontraron al señor Weasley junto a la señorita Rebekah sentados en el bar leyendo _El Profeta_.

—Artemis—dijo la señorita Rebekah cuando los vio—. Tus maletas ya están arriba y seguramente te alegrara saber con quien compartirás habitación.

—¿Disculpa?

La señorita Rebekah señalo hacia atrás de ellos, bajando por las escaleras vieron a Pansy Parkinson con sus lentes oscuros y ropa a la moda. Alzo la mano moviendo los dedos en forma de saludo.

—¡Pansy! —dijo Artemis retirándose a su encuentro.

—Harry, Draco, Hermione y Ron, sino me equivoco—la señorita Jones concentro su atención en ellos—. Este es uno de tus hijos, ¿no Arthur?

El señor Weasley asintió doblando el periódico donde podía verse la fotografía de Sirius Black.

—Es un gusto conocerlos—dijo el señor Weasley ofreciéndole la mano primero a Harry, después a Hermione y por ultimo a Draco.

—¿Siguen sin atraparlo? —pregunto Harry, por lo cual Draco le dio un codazo. Estaba seguro que su amigo deseaba decirle a la señorita Jones que sabia la verdad sobre que lo vigilaban.

—No—respondió el señor Weasley, con un semblante preocupado—. En el Ministerio han puesto a todos a trabajar en su busca.

—Lo que le vino bien a mi departamento—dijo la señorita Jones—. Ya casi no podíamos dormir, pero hasta ahora no se ha conseguido nada. No se preocupen, lo encontraremos.

En ese momento entró en el bar la esposa del señor Weasley cargada con compras y seguida por los gemelos Fred y George, que iban a empezar quinto curso en Hogwarts, Percy, el pomposo, y Ginny, la menor de los Weasley. Los gemelos señalaron en su dirección y todos fueron directo hacia ellos para saludar. Ginny se había puesto colorada y dijo un tímido «hola», se notaba como la pequeña Weasley estaba enamorada de Harry, aunque este no lo notaba. Percy, sin embargo, tendió la mano de manera solemne, como si él y Harry no se hubieran visto nunca, y le dijo:

—Es un placer verte, Harry.

—Hola, Percy—contestó Harry, tratando de contener la risa.

—Espero que estés bien—dijo Percy ceremoniosamente, estrechándole la mano. Era como ser presentado al alcalde.

—Muy bien, gracias…

—¡Harry! —dijo Fred, quitando a Percy de en medio de un codazo, y haciendo ante él una profunda reverencia—. Es estupendo verte, chico...

—Maravilloso—dijo George, haciendo a un lado a Fred y cogiéndole la mano a Harry—. Sencillamente increíble.

Percy frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya vale—dijo la señora Weasley.

—¡Mamá!—dijo Fred, como si acabara de verla, y también le estrechó la mano—. Esto es fabuloso…

—No han cambiado nada—dijo Draco a Harry.

—Draco, es un gusto—Fred le estrecho la mano ante la mirada sorprendida de los señores Weasley. Draco no se sorprendió, el señor Weasley no le tenia confianza y se dio cuenta cuando lo saludo de la mano, la mirada en sus ojos lo dijo todo; desconfiaba de él por los problemas personales que tenia con su padre. Pero Draco a pesar de eso, mantenía una buena relación con los gemelos Weasley, eran graciosos y amistosos, a quien no podía agradarles—. Estupendo…

—Simplemente fabuloso—dijo George tomando el lugar de su hermano, saludándolo como si no la conociera—. Fabuloso…

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —pregunto Artemis acercándose con Pansy.

—¡Artemis! —Fred se volvió sorprendido hacia ella y le estrecho la mano—. Es un placer verte de nuevo.

—El placer es mío—dijo Artemis riendo.

—He dicho que ya vale—dijo la señora Weasley, depositando sus compras sobre una silla vacía en la mesa de al lado.

—Madre, este es Harry Potter—presento Percy—, este es Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Artemis Jones y Pansy Parkinson.

Draco vio como la señora Weasley miro a cada uno con cierta desconfianza menos a Harry, seguramente por que era el niño que vivió.

—Hola, Harry, cariño. Es un gusto conocerte—dijo sonriendo la señora Weasley. Hermione, Artemis e incluso Pansy tuvieron unas amables sonrisas por parte de la señora cuando les toco su turno, pero al pasar su vista hacia él, Draco, lo miro con cuidado; como si estuviera esperando que él se lanzara a atacar.— Encantada de conocerte a ti también… Seguro ya les habrán contado los muchachos todas nuestras emocionantes noticias.—Señaló la insignia de plata recién estrenada que brillaba en el pecho de Percy—. El segundo Premio Anual de la familia—dijo rebosante de orgullo.

—Y último—dijo Fred en un susurro.

—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda—dijo la señora Weasley, frunciendo de repente el entrecejo—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no os han hecho prefectos.

—¿Para qué queremos ser prefectos? —dijo George, a quien la sola idea parecía repugnarle—. Le quitaría a la vida su lado divertido.

La pequeña Weasley se rio.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de darle a tu hermana mejor ejemplo?—dijo cortante la señora Weasley.

—Ginny tiene otros hermanos para que le den buen ejemplo — respondió Percy con altivez—. Voy a cambiarme para la cena…

Se fue y George dio un suspiro.

—Intentamos encerrarlo en una pirámide—le dijo a Harry y Draco—, pero mi madre nos descubrió.

La señora Weasley saludo cálidamente a la señorita Jones y todos terminaron acordando cenar en la misma mesa. Draco que no quería parecer descortés, acepto y se retiraron todos para verse hasta la cena. Artemis y Pansy indudablemente terminaron en la habitación de Hermione, para tener un _tiempo de chicas,_ como lo había llamado Pansy. Draco se quedo con Harry en su alcoba, discutieron sobre los partidos de quidditch que habían escuchado en la radio y terminaron hablado del mismo tema que les fascinaba, la Saeta de Fuego, había salido hace un par de semanas y desde entonces habían ido a admirar la escoba en la vitrina. Draco ya hasta se sabia de memoria las características de la escoba: tenia un palo de fresno ultra fino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerado a mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ramitas de abedul de la cola ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la perfección aerodinámica. Todo ello le otorgaba a la Saeta de Fuego un equilibrio insuperable y una precisión milimétrica. Además tiene una aceleración de 0 a 240 km/hora en diez segundos, e incorpora un sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento. Era una escoba de ensueño, pero estaba muy lejos de ambos; no se animaron a entrar a preguntar por el precio por distintas razones: a Draco no se la comprarían por que ya tenía una escoba; y Harry por que no tendría el dinero suficiente para comprársela, además como Draco, tenia una buena escoba que nunca le dejaba en mal.

* * *

Aquella noche la cena resulto muy agradable a pesar de las miradas que Draco recibió por parte de los padres de los gemelos. Tom, el tabernero, junto tres mesas del comedor; y los siete Weasley, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Artemis y la señorita Jones tomaron los cinco deliciosos platos de la cena.

—¿Cómo iremos a King's Cross mañana, papá? —preguntó Fred en el momento en que probaban un suculento pudín de chocolate.

—El Ministerio pone a nuestra disposición un par de coches —respondió el señor Weasley.

Todos lo miraron.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Percy con curiosidad.

—Por ti, Percy —dijo George muy serio—. Y pondrán banderitas en el capó, con las iniciales «P. A.» en ellas...

—Por «Presumido del Año» —dijo Fred.

Todos, salvo Percy y la señora Weasley, soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Por qué nos proporciona coches el Ministerio, padre? —preguntó Percy con voz de circunstancias.

—Bueno, nuestro coche esta en casa ya que llegamos directamente aquí de Egipto—dijo el señor Weasley—. Y Rebekah no tiene coche, el ministerio nos hace ese favor; dado que somos funcionarios.

Lo dijo sin darle importancia, pero Draco notó que las orejas se le habían puesto coloradas.

—Menos mal —dijo la señora Weasley con voz firme—. ¿Os dais cuenta de la cantidad de equipaje que lleváis entre unos y otros? Qué buena estampa haríais en el metro muggle... Lo tenéis ya todo listo, ¿verdad?

—Ron no ha metido aún las cosas nuevas en el baúl —dijo Percy con tono de resignación—. Las ha dejado todas encima de mi cama.

—Lo mejor es que vayas a preparar el equipaje, Ron, porque mañana por la mañana no tendremos mucho tiempo —le reprendió la señora Weasley. Ron miró a Percy con cara de pocos amigos. Harry que fue bien recibido por todo los Weasley, pronto estuvo inmerso en una conversación con el señor Weasley, que deseaba saber como le iba y también aprovecho para que le respondiera alguna de sus dudas con cosas de _muggles_. Artemis y Pansy se entretuvieron platicando con los gemelos acerca de su viaje con Ron comentando de vez en cuando, mientras tanto Draco se entretuvo conversando con Hermione sobre los lugares turísticos que visito en Francia. Después de la cena todos se sentían algo pesados y adormilados. Y llego el momento de Draco de retirarse, se despidió cortésmente de todos; tal vez los señores Weasley desconfiaban de él, pero no perdería los modales que su madre le enseño. De forma mas afectuosa se despidió de sus amigos: Harry, Artemis, Hermione y Pansy; incluyendo de los gemelos Weasley.


	24. Demestores

Capitulo: Dementores, Posos de té y Garras de _hipogrifo_

* * *

—Tengo que hablaros a solas—dijo Harry entre dientes a Hermione y a Artemis en cuanto el tren cogió velocidad y se alejaban de la estación.

—Supongo que los veré después —dijo Pansy que parecía ofendida.

—Pansy..

—No, esta bien—dijo Pansy ajustándose las gafas de sol—. No confía en mi, no importa, estoy bien. Sabe el secreto que tenemos y no confía en mi.

—No es eso, Pansy—dijo Artemis tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Harry tenia que admitir que Pansy tenia un punto, su familia había confiado lo suficiente en el para desvelarle el mejor secreto guardado por años, además que Pansy a pesar de su carácter era una buena amiga y por una razón, Artemis y ella era casi como hermanas. Sino confiaba en una era como no confiar en ambas.

—Esta bien, Pansy—dijo Harry—. De todas maneras trataras de sacarle la información a Artemis.

Pansy sonrió dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se despidieron de Ron y su hermana, quienes junto a su familia los acompañaron desde el caldero chorreante, y fueron por el pasillo en busca de un compartimento vacío, pero todos estaban llenos salvo uno que se encontraba justo al final.

En éste sólo había un ocupante: un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana y profundamente dormido. Harry y las chicas se detuvieron ante la puerta. El expreso de Hogwarts estaba reservado para estudiantes y nunca habían visto a un adulto en él, salvo la bruja que llevaba el carrito de la comida.

El extraño llevaba una túnica de mago muy raída y remendada. Parecía enfermo y exhausto. Aunque joven, su pelo castaño claro estaba veteado de gris.

—¿Y este quien este? —susurro Pansy entrando al compartimiento. Tomaron asiento lo mas alejados de la ventana—. Nunca he visto a alguien que no sea alumno tomar el expreso.

—Es el profesor R. J. Lupin—susurró Hermione de inmediato.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo pone en su maleta—respondió Hermione señalando el portaequipajes que había encima del hombre dormido, donde había una maleta pequeña y vieja atada con una gran cantidad de nudos. El nombre, «Profesor R. J. Lupin», aparecía en una de las esquinas, en letras medio desprendidas.

—¿Acaso el nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras? —dijo Pansy observándolo—. No tiene pinta de profesor, ni siquiera parece capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio como Merlín manda. Presentación cero: túnicas viejas y remendadas; aunque se puede decir que a comparación de las túnicas de Lockhart o el turbante de Quirrell, tiene la ventaja.

—No deberías criticarlo por su vestimenta, puede que sea un profesor decente—le dijo Artemis.

—Que culpa tengo yo que los candidatos para el puesto escaseen cada vez hasta el punto…—dijo Pansy observando al profesor Lupin—. Me pregunto si el profesor Lupin esta en un programa de ayuda a profesores sin empleo.

Artemis negó con la cabeza pero estaba sonriendo.

—Yo solo espero que sea mejor que lo anteriores—dijo y se giro a Harry—. Muy bien Harry, que era eso de lo que querías hablar.

Harry trato de explicar todo del desde principio por que Hermione ni Pansy sabían de la conversación que tuvo con el padre de Draco, para después continuar con la que escucho anoche y finalizar con las advertencias de la señorita Jones y el señor Weasley antes de partir.

—¿Sirius Black escapó para ir detrás de ti? ¡Ah, Harry, tendrás que tener muchísimo cuidado! No vayas en busca de problemas…

—Yo no busco problemas —respondió Harry, molesto—. Los problemas normalmente me encuentran a mí.

—Y mas con la gran suerte que tienes…—susurro Artemis un tanto preocupada.

—¡Y tenia que suceder durante tu treceavo cumpleaños!—exclamó Pansy antes de temblar—. ¡Durante su treceavo año!

Hermione observo a Pansy sin entender a que se refería.

—No entiendo—interrumpió Artemis a los balbuceos de Pansy—. ¿Por qué pensaron que Harry iría tras Black?

—Ni idea—dijo Pansy rápidamente evitando la mirada de Harry—. Mejor no intentar averiguarlo, no vaya a ser que Harry termine tras Black. Y eso es seria la peor opción que podría tomar. ¡Es un asesino! Y este no es un buen año para ponerse en peligro… ¡Trece es de mala suerte!

Se tomaban la noticia peor de lo que Harry había esperado. Tanto Pansy como Hermione parecían tenerle a Black más miedo que él; y Pansy ya estaba divagando sobre las terribles cosas que ocurrirían hasta que sus treceavo cumpleaños acabara. En cuanto a Artemis, parecía pensativa aunque nerviosa, el día que le comento sobre ello en el Caldero Chorreante parecía alterada pero ahora, le daba la sensación de que ocultaba algo, había reconocido la señales por que ya lo había hecho antes.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Artemis?

—Escuchasteis a mi tía y a los señores Weasley hablando sobre los dementores que custodiarían Hogwarts—dijo con cuidado—. Pero, Sirius Black escapo de sus garras con éxito. Nadie sabe como escapo de Azkaban pero lo logro, ¿quien asegura que no burlara a los dementores otra vez?

—Que pesimista, Rayza—dijo Pansy con voz afligida—. Harry probablemente esta muriéndose de miedo, por que tiene a uno de los peores asesinos de la historia tras de él, durante su treceavo cumpleaños y tu no le estas ayudando.

—Pero lo atraparán, ¿a que sí? —dijo Hermione convencida—. Bueno, están buscándolo también todos los _muggles_...

Harry negó con la cabeza recostándose en el asiento, intento que el terror de sus compañeras no le afectara. En algún punto de la conversación las muchachas dejaron el tema de Black atrás y comentaban ahora sobre Hogsmeade, otro tema del que Harry no quería oír después de no poder conseguir la autorización.

—¿Sabes más cosas de Hogsmeade? —dijo Hermione con entusiasmo—. He leído que es la única población enteramente no muggle de Gran Bretaña...

—¿De que año es ese libro? —se burlo Pansy con una sonrisa de comercial en su rostro—. De todas formas a quien le interesa eso, estoy mas interesada en las tiendas y comercios que hay. Me comentaron sobre tiendas de ropa, tal vez no tan buena ni a la moda como las del callejón Diagon…

—Pero Hogsmeade es un lugar muy interesante —presionó Hermione con impaciencia—. En _Lugares históricos de la brujería _se dice que la taberna fue el centro en que se gestó la revuelta de los duendes de 1612. Y la Casa de los Gritos se considera el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña...

—Y nadie en hogwarts mas que tu esta interesada en eso hechos, todo el mundo va a divertirse no a estudiar—dijo Pansy—. Como decía, además de las tiendas de ropa, tienen la mejor y mas abastecida tienda de golosinas. ¡Honeydukes! Con todo tipo de dulce que te puedas imaginar—continuo Pansy, que no oía lo que decía Hermione.

Hermione se volvió hacia Harry.

—¿No será estupendo salir del colegio para explorar Hogsmeade?

—Supongo que sí—respondió Harry apesadumbrado—. Ya me lo contaréis cuando lo hayáis descubierto.

—¿Pero que dices?—dijo Artemis—¿tu no iras?

—Yo no puedo ir. Los Dursley no firmaron la autorización…y Fudge tampoco quiso cuando se lo pedí.

—Eso es muy triste—dijo Pansy que parecía realmente sentirlo—. Por que no convences al profesor Snape de darte la autorización o conseguirla, ¿no consiguió que fueras con los Malfoys en las vacaciones anteriores? Si se lo pides como se debe, te ayudara.

—¿Cómo se debe? —replico Harry. Quien no tenia esperanzas en obtener la autorización, tal vez el profesor Snape fuera de hogwarts era mas amigable y relajado, pero en hogwarts era casi tan estricto como McGonagall.

—Puedes decirle una buena mentira pero…—dijo Pansy—. Haz que tenga simpatía por ti, que sienta tu tristeza. Ese es el secreto: da lastima.

—¿Acaso lo has hecho tu antes? —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido, que no parecía de acuerdo con engañar a un profesor aún cuando ella lo había hecho antes.

—Muchas veces—dijo Pansy sonriendo—. Pero no te interesa.

—¿Y funciona?

—Por supuesto—respondió Pansy dándole un giño y le susurro para que Hermione no escuchara—. Conseguí salvarme de castigos, tareas y irme con Millicent en vacaciones de Navidad.

—Sino los gemelos tendrán una solución un poco menos legal—dijo Artemis—. Seguro conocen algún pasaje secreto.

—¡Artemisa!—le interrumpió Hermione—. Creo que Harry no debería andar saliendo del colegio a escondidas estando suelto Black…

—Ya, supongo que eso es lo que dirá Snape cuando le pida el permiso— observó Harry.

—No tiene sentido que Black aparezca entre una multitud de magos para atacar a Harry—dijo Pansy—. Y si estamos con el…

—No digas tonterías, Pansy— interrumpió Hermione—. Black ha matado a un montón de gente en mitad de una calle concurrida. ¿Crees realmente que va a dejar de atacar a Harry porque estemos con él? —Mientras hablaba, Hermione enredaba las manos en la correa de la cesta en que iba _Crookshanks_.

—Ni siquiera tiene varita—dijo Artemis.

_Crookshanks _saltó con ligereza de la cesta, se desperezó, bostezó y se subió de un brinco a las rodillas de Pansy, quien lo dejo en el suelo.

—¿Y tu como sabes eso..?

Artemis estaba a punto de responder cuando el profesor Lupin se movió. Lo miraron con aprensión, pero él se limitó a volver la cabeza hacia el otro lado, con la boca todavía ligeramente abierta, y siguió durmiendo.

—He estado pensado sobre si se hace el dormido—murmuro Pansy—o tiene el sueño realmente pesado.

Mientras Artemis sacaba a su propia mascota, Pansy le susurro:

—No le hagas caso a Granger, intenta con el profesor Snape—Pansy asintiendo para ella misma—. El siempre encuentra una forma de ayudar a sus alumnos.

Y compartió una mirada cómplice con Artemis. A pesar de que no tenia muchas esperanzas, Harry se sintió un poco mas animado con esas palabras.

El expreso de Hogwarts seguía hacia el norte, sin detenerse. Y el paisaje que se veía por las ventanas se fue volviendo más agreste y oscuro mientras aumentaban las nubes. A través de la puerta del compartimento se veía pasar gente hacia uno y otro lado. _Crookshanks _se había instalado en un asiento vacío, con su cara aplastada vuelta hacia Hermione, quien le acariciaba el pelaje en aquel momento.

A la una en punto llegó la bruja regordeta que llevaba el carrito de la comida.

—¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo? —preguntó Pansy señalando al profesor Lupin con la cabeza—. Me parece que algo de comer, no le caería mal.

Hermione se aproximó cautelosamente al profesor Lupin.

—Eeh... ¿profesor? —dijo—. Disculpe... ¿profesor?

El dormido no se inmutó.

—No te preocupes, querida —dijo la bruja, entregándole a Harry unos pasteles con forma de caldero—. Si se despierta con hambre, estaré en la parte delantera, con el maquinista.

—Está dormido, ¿verdad? —dijo Artemis en voz baja, cuando la bruja cerró la puerta del compartimento—. Quiero decir que... no está muerto, claro.

—No, no: respira —susurró Hermione, cogiendo el pastel en forma de caldero que le alargaba Harry.

Tal vez no fuera un ameno compañero de viaje, pero la presencia del profesor Lupin en el compartimento tenía su lado bueno. A media tarde, cuando empezó a llover y la lluvia emborronaba las colinas, volvieron a oír a alguien por el pasillo, y las tres personas a las que tenían menos aprecio aparecieron en la puerta: Zacharias Smith y sus dos amigotes, Peter Crabbe y Rafael Johnson.

—Miren quienes mas están aquí—dijo Smith enfocando su mirada en Harry—. El chalado, la babosa, la come libros pero, ¿dónde esta el hurón?

Crabbe y Johnson rieron como tarados. Pansy se levanto de su asiento y dio su mejor sonrisa a Smith.

—Te olvidasteis de mi—dijo—. La soplona.

—¿Y soplona por que?

—Por que te acusare con el querido profesor Lupin que esta ahí—Pansy sonrió con malicia, en aquel momento el profesor Lupin roncó—. Mejor vete y ahórrate otra vergüenza, o es que no tienes dignidad…

»Rechazado por Margaret Ferraz de una forma épica, si mal no recuerdo te llamo acosador y te sacaron de la fiesta con los pantalones en el suelo, dejando ver tu miseria. Luego esta, el accidente en el callejón Diagon cuando orinasteis tus pantalones.

—Yo no me orine—Smith tenia la cara roja de furia y vergüenza—. Tu derramasteis la bebida sobre mi.

—Yo no haría tal cosa—dijo Pansy fingiendo estar ofendida—. Soy una santa, y por eso grite en ayuda cuando sucedió tu accidente esa vez y cuando _robasteis_ esas pantis.

»No creo que le agrade a tu querido papi saber que dejasteis en mal el nombre de tu familia otra vez. Así que, por que no te vas con todo y tus lameculos a otro lado.

Harry no pudo reprimir unas risitas.

—Eres malvada, Pansy—dijo Artemis cuando Smith y su amigotes se fueron sin poder hacer nada, no eran tan tontos como para iniciar una pelea delante de un profesor.

—Lo se—dijo la aludida con una sonrisa angelical—. Yo hago llorar hasta las mandrágoras.

—Bueno, no puedo aprobar lo que hicisteis…

—Ni lo esperaba, querida.

—Pero creo que se lo merecía—termino Hermione ignorando su comentario anterior.

La lluvia arreciaba a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte; las ventanillas eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía poco a poco, hasta que encendieron las luces que había a lo largo del pasillo y en el techo de los compartimentos. El tren traqueteaba, la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, el viento rugía, pero el profesor Lupin seguía durmiendo.

—Debemos de estar cerca—dijo Pansy, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a través de la ventanilla, ahora completamente negra.

Acababa de decirlo cuando el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad.

—Eso fue suerte o puedo ver el futuro..

Le guiño un ojo a Artemis, pero esta no lo vio, se levanto de su asiendo diciendo:

—Imposible.

Y se asomo a la ventana.

—No podemos haber llegado aún—dijo Hermione mirando el reloj.

— Entonces, ¿por qué nos detenemos?

—¿Algún problema con el tren? —comento Pansy.

El tren iba cada vez más despacio. A medida que el ruido de los pistones se amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales. Harry, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para mirar por el pasillo. Por todo el vagón se asomaban cabezas curiosas. El tren se paró con una sacudida, y distintos golpes testimoniaron que algunos baúles se habían caído de los portaequipajes. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se apagaron todas las luces y quedaron sumidos en una oscuridad total.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo detrás de Harry la voz de Artemis.

—¡Ay!—gritó Hermione—. ¡Me has pisado, Artemis!

—Disculpadme, Hermione.

Harry volvió a tientas a su asiento.

—Me pregunto que habrá pasado.

—¿Habremos tenido una avería?

—No sé…

Se oyó el sonido que produce la mano frotando un cristal mojado, y vio la silueta negra y borrosa de Pansy, que limpiaba el cristal y miraba fuera.

—Algo pasa ahí fuera—dijo—. Creo que está subiendo gente…

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente y alguien cayó sobre las piernas de Harry, haciéndole daño.

—¡Perdona! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa? ¡Ay! Lo siento…

—Hola, Neville—dijo Harry, tanteando en la oscuridad, y tirando hacia arriba de la capa de Neville.

—Así que estaban aquí—la voz de Draco se escucho detrás de Neville—. ¿Saben que ha sucedido? Cuidado Neville, casi me tiras….

—¡No tengo ni idea! Siéntense…

Después se oyó un bufido y un chillido de dolor. Neville había ido a sentarse sobre _Crookshanks_.

—Voy a preguntarle al maquinista qué sucede.

—No creo que sea buena idea—dijo Artemis había algo raro en su voz.

—Tiene razón, mejor esperemos a ver que sucede—dijo Draco—. Seguramente ya están solucionando esto.

—Pero…

—Olvídalo.

—Quiero saber..

—Déjalo, Hermione.

—¡Silencio!—dijo de repente una voz ronca.

Por fin se había despertado el profesor Lupin. Harry oyó que algo se movía en el rincón que él ocupaba. Nadie dijo nada.

Se oyó un chisporroteo y una luz parpadeante iluminó el compartimento. El profesor Lupin parecía tener en la mano un puñado de llamas que le iluminaban la cansada cara gris. Pero sus ojos se mostraban cautelosos.

—No os mováis —dijo con la misma voz ronca, y se puso de pie, despacio, con el puñado de llamas enfrente de él. La puerta se abrió lentamente antes de que Lupin pudiera alcanzarla.

De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que tenía Lupin en la mano, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. Miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua…

Era una visión horrorosa. Estaba oculto bajo una capa, se giro hacia ellos y la mano se metió entre los pliegues de la tela negra. Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionarlos.

Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. Harry fue consciente del aire que retenía en el pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, le penetró en el pecho, en el corazón...

Los ojos de Harry se quedaron en blanco. No podía ver nada. Se ahogaba de frío. Oyó correr agua. Algo lo arrastraba hacia abajo y el rugido del agua se hacía más fuerte...

Y la voz de una mujer se escucho a lo lejos, gritando suplicas. Quiera ayudarla pero no se podía mover, no podía hablar, entonces…

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Hermione con preocupación.

Harry abrió los ojos. Sobre él había algunas luces y el suelo temblaba. Dándose cuenta que la luz había vuelto y el expreso se había puesto en marcha de nuevo. Por lo visto había resbalado del asiento y caído al suelo. Hermione, Draco y Neville estaban arrodillados a su lado, y por encima de ellos vio al profesor Lupin, mirándolo. Harry sentía ganas de vomitar. Cuando levanto la mano para acomodarse las gafas, descubrió su rostro cubierto por un sudor frío.

Con ayuda de Draco y Neville logro ponerse de pie, Harry intento obtener respuestas sobre el ser que apareció en la puerta y sobre la voz que gritaba pero nadie parecía haberla escuchado mas que el; el profesor Lupin les dio un pedazo de chocolate mientras explicaba que aquel ser era un dementor antes de retirar a hablar con el maquinista. Mas preguntas sobre su estado provinieron de las bocas de Hermione y Neville, mientras Draco le explico todo lo que sucedió y como de repente se cayo al suelo y empezó a agitarse, como el profesor Lupin se coloco frente a todos, con varita en la mano para hacerle frente al dementor diciendo: «Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete.» Pero cuando el dementor no se movió, murmuro algo que hizo que de su varita saliera una cosa plateada que hizo retroceder al dementor.

—Ha sido horrible—dijo Neville, en voz más alta de lo normal—. ¿Notasteis el frío cuando entró?

En aquel momento Harry se dio cuenta que Artemis estaba sumamente callada, al girar vio a Pansy junto a ella reconfortándola, murmurándole cosas al oído. Su rostro estaba pálido y sudoroso, los ojos abiertos en par en par llenos de miedo y sufrimiento; observo a Draco encorvarse frente a ella.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto preocupado—. Por que no comes el chocolate.

—Vamos, cómelo—insistió Pansy—. Tu adoras el chocolate.

Artemis asintió y mordió la tableta de chocolate, algo en sus ojos le dijo a Harry que estaba un poco mejor. Como si el chocolate le hubiera brindado la calidez que había perdido, tal vez el chocolate la había animado después de todo. Ella amaba el chocolate.

—Pero ¿no os habéis caído del asiento?—preguntó Harry, extrañado. Regresando al mismo punto que lo molestaba desde que ocurrió todo.

—No—respondió Draco como si eso fuera anormal.

Artemis fijo sus ojos en Harry. Estaba débil y tembloroso, como si se estuviera recuperando de una mala gripe. Y algo lo estaba molestando. No parecía tan seguro de si mismo o valiente, parecía alguien mas normal. El niño que vivió ya no parecía un héroe sino un muchacho con problemas normales. Era algo nuevo. Artemis siempre había visto a Harry de una forma diferente, temerario y valiente, un poco torpe pero un héroe. Ahora, por una cosa sin importancia, era alguien diferente.

Fue como verse a si misma. Aquel sentimiento lo había experimentado anteriormente, uno se sentía tan vulnerable y algo desorientado; dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo mismo, tratando de buscar la respuesta pero sin tener éxito. Manteniendo siempre en tu mente, aquello que te preocupaba sin poder sacártelo de la cabeza y sin entender el ¿por que solo te ocurrían esas cosas a ti? Se dio cuenta de que ella no era tan vulnerable como había pensado todo este tiempo, de alguna forma al ver a Harry vulnerable se daba cuenta de que todos tenían malos momentos. No por que fuera débiles y fáciles de controlar, sino, por que eran solo personas y todos tenían un punto débil o un momento de debilidad. No debía seguir sufriendo tanto por lo de Ryddle, él solo había aprovechado de ella cuando estuvo viviendo grandes cambios y se encontraba frágil.

El profesor Lupin regresó. Se detuvo al entrar; miró alrededor aunque su mirada se detuvo en ella un poco mas, y dijo con una breve sonrisa:

—No he envenenado el chocolate, ¿sabéis? Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos—dijo el profesor Lupin—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

—Sí—dijo, un poco confuso.

No hablaron durante el resto del viaje; aunque se hicieron señas para ir al baño a colocarse los uniformes y túnicas. El profesor Snape era muy estricto en cuanto a la vestimenta, especialmente durante el primer día de clases. Durante el ultimo tramo de viaje, Artemis se percato de la forma en que el profesor la miraba, la había observado casi tanto como a Harry, de formas similares y distintas a la vez. Finalmente se detuvo el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho barullo para salir del tren: las lechuzas ululaban, los gatos maullaban y el sapo de Neville croaba debajo de su sombrero. En el pequeño andén hacía un frío que pelaba; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo. Saludaron con la mano a Hagrid cuando este les vio, no pudieron detenerse a hablar por la multitud que empujaba a lo largó del andén. Subieron a las diligencias que eran tiradas por los Thestrals, a quienes solo aquellos que habían visto la muerte podían verlos y la razón por la que Hermione ni nadie mas podía verlos; aunque estaba segura que Neville podía verlos pero no comentaba nada después de la negación de Hermione el curso anterior. Fijo su vista en la ventana, observando el paisaje e intentando distraerse de lo ocurrido en el tren. Podía sentir la mirada de Pansy a su lado, sabia que estaba preocupada por ella por lo sucedido en el tren.

Cuando descendieron de la diligencia, continuaron en el mismo silencio desde que salieron del vagón, subieron hasta el castillo para unirse a las multitud apiñada en la parte superior; a través de las gigantescas puertas de roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas y acogía una magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores. Fue ahí donde Harry y Hermione fueron llamados por sus respectivos jefes de casa, el profesor Snape y la McGonagall; no los volvieron a ver hasta el final de la selección del sombrero, quien había sido dirigida por el profesor Flitwick. Harry inmediatamente tomo asiento junto a ellos, evitando las miradas del resto de los alumnos.

—¿De qué iba la cosa?—Draco le preguntó a Harry.

Empezó a explicar que el profesor Snape se entero de su desmayo en el tren pero apenas logro responder por que el director se levanto de su asiento haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

Les dio la bienvenida a hogwarts como todos los años, antes de pasarse a cosas mas serias, les explico que los Dementores estarían custodiando las entradas de los terrenos del colegio y advirtiéndoles que ningún truco o disfraz podría engañarlos, ni siquiera las capas invisibles por lo que nadie tenia permitido salir del colegio sin permiso. Esperando que nadie le diera motivos a aquellos seres para que os hagan daño y confiando en que los prefectos y los premios anuales se asegurarse de que ningún alumno intentara burlarse de los dementores. Hubo una pausa donde el director les dirigió una mirada seria antes de continuar con noticias mas alegras. Presento primero al nuevo profesor Lupin para el puesto de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, que fue recibió con una carencia de entusiasmo, excepto por aquellos que estuvieron en el tren con él. El profesor Lupin resaltaba entre el resto de los profesores, que llevaban sus mejores túnicas.

Luego continuo con el nombramiento del siguiente profesor, que nadie había logrado identificar, aparte del profesor Lupin no había ningún nuevo rostro en la mesa de profesores. El director explico que el profesor Kettleburn se retiraba para poder disfrutar de los miembros que aún tenia, y por lo tanto la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas seria impartida por Hagrid.

Ante aquello, Artemis se único al caluroso aplauso que encabezaba Harry, aunque era la mesa de Gryffindor quien aplaudía mas. Hagrid, que estaba rojo como un tomate y se miraba las enormes manos, con la amplia sonrisa oculta por la barba negra.

—¡Pero que obvió!—dijo Draco, golpeando la mesa con su copa—. Nadie mas podía mandarnos a comprar un libro que muerde.

Cuando el banquete termino, no pudieron ir a felicitar a Hagrid por mucho que quisieran, tuvieron que seguir al resto de sus compañeros en formación hacia la sala común; tenían que llegar antes que los alumnos nuevos para evitar el alboroto que se ocasionaba en esta y además para que los nuevos pudieran procesar la información, que los prefectos le brindarían, con tranquilidad. Pero desde lejos le sonrieron y mostraron su apoyo a Hagrid por su nuevo puesto.

* * *

Aquella mañana en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco había estado escuchando y contando chistes con el restos de sus compañeros de cuarto teniendo un poco de diversión antes de que las clases continuaran; los que estaban alrededor se reían mientras tomaban el desayuno. Incluso el callado y aislado Theodore estaba participando en aquello, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Todos se la estaban pasando bien hasta que Zacharias Smith apareció en el comedor hablando con voz alta sobre lo ocurrido con Harry en el tren.

—No le hagas caso—le dijo Draco, que estaba sentada frente a él.— Smith solo quiere fastidiarte por que es un envidioso, por que no es ni la mitad de genial que nosotros.

—Además el es uno de los ridículos miembros del club de jardineros, ¡oh espera!—dijo Theodore fingiendo sorpresa—. Tu también lo eres, Draco.

—¡No soy parte de ese club!

—Me refería a lo ridículo.

Aquello trajo las risas de sus compañeros.

—Que gracioso, Nott.

—¡Eh, Potter!—gritó John Carter, una chico de Hufflepuff con unos grandes ojos que le daban el aspecto de un sapo—¡Tu has probado que lo que dicen de los Slytherins es cierto! Son unos cobardes que hasta se desmayan del miedo.

—No dejes que te amarguen el día—le dijo Blaise—. Son unos tarados.

—¡Hey, miedosos! —grito Millicent—. ¿No eran ustedes los cobardes que entraron corriendo al compartimiento lloriqueando de miedo?

—Sin duda eran ustedes—hablo Daphne—. No podría olvidar su estúpida cara de terror cuando los dementores aparecieron.

Smith junto a sus amigos miraron mal en su dirección pero no dijeron nada, en cambio, se sentaron en su mesa rápidamente comentando algo a sus compañeros de Hufflepuff.

— Debieron verlos ayer cuando aparecieron los dementores cerca del compartimiento donde estábamos—comento Daphne Greengrass, conteniendo la risa—. Entraron casi tropezando con la puerta. ¡Estaban muertos de miedo!

—Esos soquetes—dijo Millicent recordando—. Casi nos estaban abrazando para usarnos de escudo.

Daphne hizo una mueca ante la idea de ser tocada por esos tarados.

—Escuche que casi se mojan encima—dijo Tracey sonriendo—. Hubiera sido cómico sino fuera por los dementores.

—Tienes razón. Esas cosas…son horribles— reconoció Draco.

—Se le hiela a uno la sangre, ¿verdad?—les dijo Vincent Crabbe.

—Pero no os desmayasteis, ¿a que no?—dijo Harry en voz baja.

—No le des más vueltas, Harry —dijo Theodore tratando que su voz sonara tranquilizadora—. No es para tanto, esas cosas tienen un efecto diferente en todos, pero con un solo objetivo: Quitarte la felicidad.

—Eso y darte un susto de muerte—dijo Blaise—. Sigo sin creer que esas cosas estarán vagando por la escuela…

Cuando el profesor Snape paso por la mesa entregando los horarios, todos inmediatamente revisaron y compararon los horarios; muchos sonrieron cuando vieron con quienes compartirían clases. Hagrid apareció entonces y los saludo, comentando que estarían en su primera clase y que se levanto temprano para prepararlo todo antes de retirarse con una gran sonrisa a la mesa de profesores con un turón muerto balanceándose entre su mano.

Al acabar el desayuno, Draco y Harry junto a Daphne, Blaise y Theodore se dirigieron a la primera clase de Aritmancia mientras el resto menos Tracey, Crabbe y Goyle se dirigieron Runas Antiguas. Aunque todos terminarían reuniéndose en la siguiente clase que era Adivinación, cuya aula se encontraba en el ultimo piso de la torre norte.

Las clases de Aritmancia se impartían en el aula 7A. Aquella clase fue igual de difícil para Draco y Harry, tantos números con tantas propiedades mágicas que estudiarían a lo largo del año. La profesora Séptima Vector, era muy estricta, incluso mas que McGonagall; al terminar la clase, Harry suspiro de alivio, a pesar de las tareas tan complicada que les dejo.

—Un poco difícil, pero con el tiempo se hará mas fácil…—dijo Draco que se quedo quieto al salir del aula—. ¿A dónde se fue Hermione?... Al parecer tenia prisa; ¿La vistes llegar?

—No—respondió Harry.

El aula de adivinación quedaba en lo alto de la torre norte, y si no fuera por Theodore nunca hubieran encontrado el aula solos; cansados llegaron a un rellano diminuto que estaba lleno de los alumnos de Ravenclaw; sin ambargo Tracey estaba ahi junto a Crabbe y Goyle, que acercaron a ellos rapidamente. El resto de sus compañeras de Slytherin no tardaron en unírseles, agotadas e intrigadas por el alboroto en el rellano, donde no había puerta alguna. Artemis se detuvo frente a ellos observando el techo, fue en ese entonces que Draco observo que había una trampilla circular con una placa de bronce y codeo a su amigo para señalarselo.

—Sybill Trelawney, profesora de Adivinación—leyó Harry— . ¿Cómo vamos a subir ahí?

Como en respuesta a su pregunta, la trampilla se abrió de repente y una escalera plateada descendió hasta los pies de Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Adelante, compañero—dijo Draco haciendo un ademán para que fuera primero—. Voy detrás de ti.

Sin embargo, Harry observo a Artemis que los contemplaba a ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Las damas primero.

Artemis les regalo una sonrisa antes de subir. Fueron a dar al aula de aspecto más extraño que habían visto en su vida. No se parecía en nada a un aula; era algo a medio camino entre un ático y un viejo salón de té. Al menos veinte mesas circulares, redondas y pequeñas, se apretujaban dentro del aula, todas rodeadas de sillones tapizados con tela de colores y de cojines pequeños y redondos. Todo estaba iluminado con una luz tenue y roja. Había cortinas en todas las ventanas y las numerosas lámparas estaban tapadas con pañoletas rojas. Hacía un calor agobiante, y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una repisa abarrotada de cosas, calentaba una tetera grande de cobre y emanaba una especie de perfume denso. Las estanterías de las paredes circulares estaban llenas de plumas polvorientas, cabos de vela, muchas barajas viejas, infinitas bolas de cristal y una gran cantidad de tazas de té.

—¿Dónde está la profesora?—preguntó Blaise.

De repente salió de las sombras una voz suave:

—Bienvenidos —dijo—. Es un placer veros por fin en el mundo físico.

—Creo que alguien no conoce nada sobre moda—murmuro Pansy con su voz de critica y regalándole una sonrisa al pasar por su lado.

Draco no supo como reaccionar cuando la profesora Trelawney se acercó a la chimenea y vieron que era sumamente delgada. Sus grandes gafas aumentaban varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos y llevaba puesto un chal de gasa con lentejuelas. De su cuello largo y delgado colgaban innumerables collares de cuentas, y tenía las manos llenas de anillos y los brazos de pulseras.

—Sentaos, niños míos, sentaos—dijo, y todos se encaramaron torpemente a los sillones o se hundieron en los cojines—. Bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación—dijo la profesora Trelawney, que se había sentado en un sillón de orejas, delante del fuego—. Soy la profesora Trelawney. Seguramente es la primera vez que me veis. Noto que descender muy a menudo al bullicio del colegio principal nubla mi ojo interior.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada ante aquella extraña declaración.

—¿Ojo interior? —susurro Padma en la mesa de al lado.

Con movimientos delicados, la profesora Trelawney se puso bien el chal y continuó hablando:

—Así que habéis decidido estudiar Adivinación, la más difícil de todas las artes mágicas. Debo advertiros desde el principio de que si no poseéis la Vista, no podré enseñaros prácticamente nada. Los libros tampoco os ayudarán mucho en este terreno…— Al oír esas palabras, Draco recordó a Hermione, y como reaccionaria cuando se enterara de aquello; tuvo que reprimir una risa—. Hay numerosos magos y brujas que, aún teniendo una gran habilidad en lo que se refiere a transformaciones, olores y desapariciones súbitas, son incapaces de penetrar en los velados misterios del futuro—continuó la profesora Trelawney, recorriendo las caras nerviosas con sus ojos enormes y brillantes—. Es un don reservado a unos pocos. Por cierto, muchacha—dijo de repente a Artemis, quien parpadeo irguiéndose en su asiento— el gran misterio lo descubrías.

—¿Disculpe?

—Y con ello otras verdades saldrán a la luz—dijo la profesora Trelawney. El fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus largos pendientes de color esmeralda. El rostro de Artemis se pudo ver confusión total cuando se giro hacia ellos. La profesora Trelawney prosiguió plácidamente—. Durante este curso estudiaremos los métodos básicos de adivinación. Dedicaremos el primer trimestre a la lectura de las hojas de té. El segundo nos ocuparemos en quiromancia. Y durante San Valentín uno de vosotros terminara gravemente en la enfermería… ¿De nuevo aquí, querida mía?—le soltó de pronto a Padma que se sobresalto algo asustada por creer por un momento que la profesora le hablo, por ser ella la pobre alma que terminaría en la enfermería, sin embargo no fue esa la razón, pero todos comprendieron que había ocurrido; la profesora Trelawney no debía tener idea que Padma tenia una gemela en Gryffindor.

—Durante el último trimestre—continuó la profesora Trelawney—, pasaremos a la bola de cristal si la interpretación de las llamas nos deja tiempo. Por desgracia, un desagradable brote de gripe interrumpirá las clases en febrero. Yo misma perderé la voz. Y al igual que mi anterior clase, uno de vosotros nos abandonara para siempre pero antes de Navidad —Un silencio muy tenso siguió a este comentario, pero la profesora Trelawney no pareció notarlo.—Querido—Draco se sobresalto al notar que era a él a quien se dirigía—. ¿Me podrías pasar la tetera grande de plata?

Asintió alivio y se levantó, cogió una enorme tetera de la estantería y la puso sobre la mesa, ante la profesora Trelawney.

—A propósito, querido, no hay que hacer tanto escandalo por algo tan simple de curar…—Todos dirigieron la vista a Draco, quien estaba igual de confundido que sus compañeros_. ¿A que rayos se refería esa loca?_—. Ahora quiero que os pongáis por parejas. Coged una taza de la estantería, venid a mí y os la llenaré. Luego sentaos y bebed hasta que sólo queden los posos. Removed entonces los posos agitando la taza tres veces con la mano izquierda y poned luego la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperad a que haya caído la última gota de té y pasad la taza a vuestro compañero, para que la lea. Interpretaréis los dibujos dejados por los posos utilizando las página de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_. Yo pasaré a ayudaros y a daros instrucciones…

Todos se levantaron por una taza y cuando estas estuvieron llenas de té, todos volvieron a tomar asiento.

—¿Qué rayos me habrá querido decir? —dijo Draco a Harry mientras se intercambiaron las tazas.

—Si tu no tienes idea, menos yo—dijo Harry abriendo su libro—¿Qué ves en mi futuro?

—Veo una masa marrón empapada.

Ambos rieron, pero no duro mucho. El humo fuertemente perfumado de la habitación irrita la nariz. Observaron como la profesora se detuvo en la mesa de Artemis que estaba junto a un chico de Ravenclaw; las vieron discutir por algo sobre si se podía evitar ver el futuro antes de que la profesora la hiciera concentrara en la taza que tenia en la mano. Ambos intentaban descifrar los manchas en la taza del otro, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo entre risas y susurros porque la profesora se detuvo junto a ellos.

—Déjame ver eso, querido—escucharon que la profesora le dijo a Draco, en tono recriminatorio, y le quitó la taza de Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes.

La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente la taza de té, girándola en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

—El halcón… querido, tienes un enemigo mortal.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —dijo Artemis en un susurro alto. La profesora Trelawney la miró fijamente— . Todo el mundo sabe lo de Harry y Quien Usted Sabe.

Harry y Draco la miraron con una mezcla de asombro y admiración. Nunca la habían visto hablar así a un profesor, parecía enojada y ofendida desde que Trelawney se fue de su mesa.

—Exacto, eso es…historia vieja—dijo Pansy observándose las uñas—. Hasta usted debería saberlo…Lo siento, recordé que es usted no sale mucho de esta torre.

Era habitual en Pansy hablara así, a sus amigas, compañeros y a veces hasta a los profesores, aunque no con todos y lo hacia de una forma mas sutil. La profesora Trelawney prefirió no contestar a ninguna de las dos. Volvió a bajar sus grandes ojos hacia la taza de Harry y continuó girándola.

—La porra… un ataque. Vaya, vaya… no es una taza muy alegre…

—A mi me había parecido un sombrero—reconoció Draco sin pizca de vergüenza.

—La calavera…peligro en tu camino…

Toda la clase escuchaba con atención, sin moverse. La profesora Trelawney dio una última vuelta a la taza, se quedó boquiabierta y gritó.

Oyeron romperse otra taza; Millicent había hecho añicos la de Pansy. La profesora Trelawney se dejó caer en un sillón vacío, con la mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados.

—Mi querido chico…mi pobre niño…no… es mejor no decir… no… no me preguntes…

—¿Qué es, profesora?—dijo inmediatamente Anthony Goldstein, un chico de Ravenclaw. Todos se habían puesto de pie y rodearon la mesa de Draco, acercándose mucho al sillón de la profesora Trelawney para poder ver la taza de Harry.

—Querido mío—abrió completamente sus grandes ojos—, tienes el _Grim_.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry.

Draco abrió los ojos horrorizado. El _grim_ no era una buena señal, era un augurio de muerte. El peor que podía existir en el mundo mágico. Habían algunos que aún no entendían el significado, como Millicent que se estaba anonadada o el mismo Harry, que aún esperaba una respuesta.

—¡El _Grim_, querido, el _Grim_!—exclamó la profesora Trelawney, que parecía extrañada de que Harry no hubiera comprendido—. ¡El perro gigante y espectral que ronda por los cementerios! Mi querido chico, se trata de un augurio, el peor de los augurios… el augurio de la muerte.

Harry siempre había estado al borde de la muerte los años anteriores, pero aquel año, simplemente le habían dicho en su cara que ya no habría escapatoria de la muerte. No si había visto al _grim_. Aún así, Draco reflexiono, Harry todavía tenía una oportunidad de vivir; mientras él se mantuviera seguro de Black no pasaría nada. Por que Draco estaba seguro que su augurio de muerte tenia que ver con el asesino que iba tras el.

La miradas estaban centradas en Harry, sentado a su lado que estaba tan quito como una estatua; solo tres personas en la habitación no miraban a Harry: Artemis, Pansy y Theodore, que se habían levantado y se habían acercado al respaldo del sillón de la profesora Trelawney.

—Por un momento me había espantado, esto no es un g_rim_.—dijo Pansy firmemente—. Parece un perro.

—Creo que tienes toda la razón, Parkinson—dijo Theodore del otro lado.

La profesora Trelawney examinó a ambos alumnos con creciente desagrado.

—Perdona que se los diga, queridos, pero percibo muy poca aura a su alrededor. Muy poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro.

Artemis no decía nada pero miraba la taza con los ojos abiertos, como si mirara a la nada aún cuando miraba el interior de la taza, por un momento pareció que no estaba ahí y al siguiente parpadeo cuando Pansy hablo, como si la hubiera sacado de un trance.

—Parece un _Grim _si miras así —dijo sin prestarle atención a la profesora—, pero si lo cambias de posición—añadió inclinándose a la izquierda.

—…Parece una oveja—comento Nott.

—A mi me parece un burro—dijo Pansy sonriendo.

—¡Cuando hayáis terminado de decidir si voy a morir o no…! — dijo Harry,

sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Nadie quería mirarlo.

—Creo que hemos concluido por hoy — dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más leve—. Sí… por favor; recoged vuestras cosas…

Silenciosamente, los alumnos entregaron las tazas de té a la profesora Trelawney, recogieron los libros y cerraron las mochilas.

—Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo—dijo débilmente la profesora Trelawney— que la buena suerte os acompañe.

* * *

Al terminar de comer, se sentaron en unas de las bancas del patio donde Ron y Neville se acercaron a saludarlos y platicaron sobre su primera clase, que resulto ser adivinación. Una clase que los había terminado dejando totalmente abatidos a pesar de que Joan intento animarlos.

—No fue gran cosa—dijo Ron—. Fue aburrida y muy patética. Y nadie entendió a que se refería la profesora Trelawney con sus predicciones.

—Creo que le escribiré a mi abuela—dijo Neville—. La profesora me dio a entender que no estaría bien de salud…

—Pues no creo que sea tan grave como lo que sucedió en nuestra clase—dijo Draco—. Hizo una predicción de muerte.

—Y yo no creería en lo que dice—dijo Hermione detrás de ellos haciendo que se sobresaltaran—. Su primera clase fue absurda y como dice la profesora McGonagall la adivinación es una rama inexacta de la magia.

—Eso no evito que la profesora viera al _Grim_—dijo Ron—. Por cierto ¿de quien era la taza? ¿De un tal Nott o Parkinson?

—Era mía—dijo Harry—. Ellos estaban peleando con la profesora sobre que no era un _Grim_.

—Harry—dijo Ron en voz baja y grave—, tú no has visto en ningún sitio un perro negro y grande, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo he visto—dijo Harry—. Lo vi la noche que abandoné la casa de los Dursley.

Ron casi se cae de la banca al igual que Neville que parecía aterrorizado, y tanto Artemis como Draco lo voltearon a ver impresionados.

—Probablemente, un perro callejero—dijo Hermione muy tranquila.

Ron miró a Hermione como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Hermione, si Harry ha visto un _Grim_, eso es… eso es terrible —aseguró—. Mi tío Bilius vio uno y.. ¡murió veinticuatro horas más tarde!

—Casualidad —arguyó Hermione sin darle importancia, sirviéndose zumo de calabaza.

—Claro, como existen perro tan grandes como el _Grim._

—Harry ese es el peor augurio de muerte que existe—dijo Neville—. Muchos dicen uno puede llegar a ver como muere antes de que suceda.

—¡Tonterías! —protesto Hermione.

—¡No sabes lo que dices!—dijo Ron empezando a enfadarse—. Los _Grims _ponen los pelos de punta a la mayoría de los brujos.

—El futuro es una cosa impredecible—dijo Hermione en tono de superioridad—. Me imagino que la mayoría de los magos que supuestamente han muerto ha causa de ver al _Grim, _se mueren de miedo. El _Grim _no es un augurio, ¡es la causa de la muerte! Y Harry todavía está con nosotros porque no es lo bastante tonto para ver uno y pensar: «¡Me marcho al otro barrio!»

Hermione abrió la mochila, sacó su libro de Aritmancia y lo apoyó abierto en la jarra de zumo.

—Creo que la adivinación es algo muy impreciso—dijo buscando una página—; si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que hay que hacer muchas conjeturas.

—Seguro no había nada de impreciso en el _Grim _que se dibujó en la taza de Harry—dijo Ron acalorado.

—No estoy segura de que fuera un _Grim_—dijo Artemis pensativa—. Vi su taza, y no me dio esa impresión.

—¿Enserio? —dijo Neville.

—No creo que la profesora Trelawney vio la muerte de Harry—dijo Artemis—. De todas formas el _Grim_ lo asocian a la muerte, eso no significa que predice la muerte de la persona, puede que quería decir que corre peligro de muerte.

—Muchas gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor—dijo Harry.

—¿Sabes a que me refiero? —dijo Artemis—. Sirius Black esta ahí afuera, esperando su oportunidad…

Y en cuando se dio cuenta de su indiscreción frente a Ron y a Neville, a quien aún no le contaban la verdad aún, se llevo la mano a la boca mirando a Harry con disculpa.

—¿De que hablan?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius Black en esto? —pregunto Neville.

No tuvieron otra opción que contarles la verdad, de todas formas terminarían contándoselo a Neville pero nunca imaginaron que también se lo contarían a Ron; y no había forma de evadirlo de la verdad cuando Artemis hacia sido tan indiscreta.

—¡Black anda detrás de ti!, tienes que tener cuidado, es uno de los peores asesinos de la historia—Ron parecía igual de asustando como lo habían estado Pansy y Hermione cuando se enteraron de ello—. Peor aún, esto podría confirmar la predicción de la profesora Trelawney.

—¡No es lo que quise decir!—protesto Artemis.

—No lo escuchéis—dijo Hermione a Harry—. Son palabrerías sin sentido, y reafirmo que la Adivinación es muy inexacta, no es posible saber el futuro de una forma tan concreta.

—¡La profesora Trelawney dijo que no tenías un aura adecuada para la adivinación! Lo que pasa es que no te gusta no ser la primera de la clase.

Ronald Weasley acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Hermione se levanto de golpe tirando su mochila al suelo.

—Si ser buena en Adivinación significa que tengo que hacer como que veo augurios de muerte en los posos del té, no estoy segura de que vaya a seguir estudiando mucho tiempo esa asignatura. Esa clase fue una porquería comparada con la de Aritmancia.

Cogió la mochila y se fue sin despedirse. Ron la siguió con la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo.

* * *

La lluvia del día anterior había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y la hierba estaba mullida y húmeda bajo sus pies cuando se pusieron en camino hacia su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Estaban en completo silencio desde que dejaron a Ron en el castillo, por que ahora no solo Hermione estaba enojada con él sino también Draco; quien no le pareció el modo en como se dirigió a ella ni que aterrorizara mas a Harry con lo del _Grim_. El resto estaba en terreno neutral con Ron, pero a ninguno le agrado el trato de este con Hermione.

—Genial—dijo con desdén Draco.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Smith.

Al alzar la vista al frente, adelante había un muchacho demasiado familiar como para confundirlo y se dieron cuenta de que debían de compartir aquella clase con los de Hufflepuff. La mayoría de ellos, eran agradables pero ambos Smith era insoportables. Zacharias Smith decía algo animadamente a Sally Smith, su prima, que se reía a carcajadas.

Hagrid aguardaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la cabaña. Estaba impaciente por empezar; cubierto con su abrigo de ratina, y con _Fang_, el perro jabalinero, a sus pies.

—¡Vamos, daos prisa!—gritó a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos—. ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para vosotros! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, seguidme!

Por un momento pensaron en la posibilidad de que Hagrid los llevara al bosque, del que no tenían buenos recuerdos. Pero Hagrid simplemente los condujo por los limites y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada.

—¡Acercaos todos a la cerca!—gritó Hagrid—. Aseguraos de que tenéis buena visión. Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es abrir los libros…

—¿De qué modo, Hagrid?—pregunto Draco abriendo su mochila.

—¿Qué?—dijo Hagrid.

— ¿De qué modo? —repitió Draco.

—¿Qué?—dijo Hagrid.

—¿De qué modo abrimos los libros?—aclaro Draco un tanto irritado. Sacó su ejemplar de _El_ _monstruoso libro de los monstruos_, que había atado con una cuerda cuando regreso a su casa. Otros lo imitaron. Unos, como Harry, habían atado el libro con un cinturón; otros lo habían metido muy apretado en la mochila o lo habían sujetado con pinzas.

—¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro?—preguntó Hagrid decepcionado. La clase entera negó con la cabeza.— Tenéis que acariciarlo—dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Mirad…

Cogió el ejemplar de Artemis y desprendió el cinturón que lo sujetaba. El

libro intentó morderle, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y el libro se estremeció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano.

—¡Que tonto somos! Era tan fácil—dijo Smith en tono de burla—. ¡Como si fuera una pequeña mascota de papel!

—Yo… yo pensé que os haría gracia—le dijo Hagrid a Artemis, dubitativo.

—¡Pero si nos ha hecho gracia…! — dijo Smith—. ¡Nos pareció gracioso comprar libros que casi no arrancan las manos!

—Cierra la boca, Smith—le dijo Harry en voz baja. Hagrid se había quedado algo triste y no deseaban que su primera clase fracasara.

—Bien, pues—dijo Hagrid, que parecía haber perdido el hilo—. Así que… ya tenéis los libros y… y… ahora os hacen falta las criaturas mágicas. Sí, así que iré a por ellas. Esperad un momento…

Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.

—Por toda la magia, este lugar pronto perderá su prestigio—dijo Smith en voz alta—. Con clases estúpidas impartidas por maestros iguales.

—Cierra la boca, Smith— repitió Harry.

—Cuidado, Potter; hay un dementor detrás de ti.

—¡Uuuuuh!—gritó Susan Bones, señalando hacia la otra parte del prado.

Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que Artemis había visto en su vida. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bestia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.

—¡Id para allá!—les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca.

—_¡Hipogrifos!_—gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano—. ¿A que son hermosos?

—¡Son increíbles!—dijo Artemis.

Ella podía entender el por que Hagrid los llamara hermosos. En cuanto uno se recuperaba del susto que producía ver algo que era mitad pájaro y mitad caballo, podía empezar a apreciar el brillo externo del animal, que cambiaba paulatinamente de la pluma al pelo. Todos tenían colores diferentes: gris fuerte, bronce, ruano rosáceo, castaño brillante y negro tinta.

—Venga—dijo Hagrid frotándose las manos y sonriéndoles—, si queréis acercaros un poco…

Nadie parecía querer acercarse. Sin embargo, Harry les hizo señas para que se aproximaron con cautela a la cerca y mostrar de esa forma su apoyo a Hagrid.

—Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos—dijo Hagrid—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hicierais.

—Por que me recordaran a ti, Draco—susurro Artemis haciendo reír a Harry.

—Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento—continuó Hagrid—. Es educado, ¿os dais cuenta? Vais hacia él, os inclináis y esperáis. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os alejéis de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Como respuesta, la mayoría de la clase se alejó aún más. Incluso Harry, Draco y Artemis recelaban. Los hipogrifos sacudían sus feroces cabezas y desplegaban sus poderosas alas; parecía que no les gustaba estar atados.

—¿Nadie?—preguntó Hagrid con voz suplicante.

—Yo—se ofreció Harry. Detrás de él se oyó un jadeo, y Daphne y Millicent susurraron:

—¡No, Harry, acuérdate de las hojas de té!

—¡Tu treceavo cumpleaños aún no termina, Harry!

Pero no hizo caso y saltó la cerca.

—¡Buen chico, Harry!—gritó Hagrid—. Veamos cómo te llevas con _Buckbeak_. Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le desprendió el collar de cuero. Todos los alumnos del lado opuesto de la cerca, contuvieron la respiración.

Vieron como Harry siguió las instrucciones que le dio Hagrid, pero el hipogrifo no se movió, mientras Harry estaba mirándolo fijamente sin parpadear.

—Eso es—dijo Hagrid—. Eso es, Harry. Ahora inclina la cabeza…

Así lo hizo pero _Buckbeak_ no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Ah—dijo Hagrid, preocupado—. Bien, vete hacia atrás, tranquilo, despacio…

Pero entonces, ante la sorpresa de todos, el hipogrifo dobló las arrugadas rodillas delanteras y se inclinó profundamente.

—¡Bien hecho, Harry!—dijo Hagrid, eufórico—. ¡Bien, puedes tocarlo! Dale unas palmadas en el pico, vamos.

Esperaron mientras Harry se acercó al hipogrifo lentamente y alargó el brazo. Le dio unas palmadas en el pico al hipogrifo y parecía que le gustaba. Fue cuando la clase rompió en aplausos. Todos excepto los primos Smith que parecían muy decepcionados.

—Bien, Harry—dijo Hagrid—. ¡Creo que el hipogrifo dejaría que lo montaras!

—¿Espera que? —dijo Artemis, que se volteo hacia Draco con preocupación.

—No creo que le pase nada ¿o si? —le dijo lo mas seguro posible—. No vi hipogrifos en su taza.

—Súbete ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala—decía Hagrid—. Y procura no arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque no le gustaría…

Vieron como Harry puso el pie sobre el ala de _Buckbeak _y se subió en el lomo. _Buckbeak _se levantó. Harry parecía dudar de donde tenia que sujetarse: delante de él todo estaba cubierto de plumas.

Algunos ahogaron un grito mientras vieron como Hagrid le dio una palmada en los cuartos traseros al hipogrifo que se levanto en vuelo con Harry sobre su lomo.

El hipogrifo sobrevoló el prado ante la vista de todos los alumnos y luego descendió con Harry en perfectas condiciones. Varios vitoreaban a Harry cuando este se incorporo; Zacharias estaba con los brazos cruzados como Sally, quienes se mantenían fuera del entusiasmo del grupo.

—¡Muy bien, Harry!—gritó Hagrid— . ¡Bueno!, ¿quién más quiere probar?

Ante el éxito de Harry, todos quisieron intentarlo pero aún todos conservaban la cautela. En cuanto Artemis llego a la cerca, Draco se ofreció a ayudarla a pasar sobre esta y Harry desde el otro lado, la ayudo a descender. Y no solo a ella sino también a las demás chicas de Slytherin; Blaise junto con Theodore siguieron el ejemplo de ellos y ayudaron al resto de las chicas aunque no fueran de Slytherin a cruzar la cerca.

Artemis decidió intentarlo con el de color bronce mientras Draco decidió hacerlo con _Buckbeak._ Cuando Artemis llego al hipogrifo, realizo cada una de las indicaciones de Hagrid esperando una respuesta positiva; afortunadamente el hipogrifo le regreso el saludo unos minutos después de que Artemis se inclinara y ante los animos de Pansy y Millicent se acerco a acariciarlo.

Fue en ese momento que escucharon gritos y Artemis se alejo del hipogrifo cuando este se sobresalto como ella; cuando estuvo segura lejos del animal, busco la fuente de los gritos y salió corriendo cuando vio a Draco en el suelo gritando. Hagrid se esforzaba por volver a ponerle el collar a _Buckbeak_, que quería alcanzar a Smith y a Draco que yacían encogidos en la hierba y con sangre en sus ropas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —dijo Artemis cuando llego junto a Harry.

—¡Me muero! — gritó Draco, mientras cundía el pánico—. ¡Me muero, mirad! ¡Me ha matado!

—No digas tonterías—intento clamarlo Harry—. Tu taza no decía nada sobre muerte…

—¡Despierta, Zack! …¡Esa bestia ha matado a mi primo!—grito Sally Smith, con los ojos rojos y llenos de rabia—. ¡Tu y tu estúpido pollo las pagaran!

—No esta muerto—le dijo Hagrid, que se había puesto muy pálido— . Que alguien me ayude, tengo que sacarlos de aquí…

Harry se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la cerca mientras Hagrid levantaba con facilidad a ambos heridos. Artemis se acerco hasta Harry y lo tomo del brazo con ojos llorosos esperando una respuesta ante lo sucedido sin poder obtenerla, y se apresuraron a seguir a Hagrid.

Hagrid llego a la enfermería antes que lo lograran alcanzar. La señora Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a Smith quien parecía muerto, pero al parecer solo había perdido la conciencia por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza al caerse. Artemis y Harry se acercaron a la cama donde se encontraba Draco aún quejándose.

—Relájese, señor Malfoy—le dijo madame Pomfrey—. Lo atenderé en un momento.

Ambos no pudieron quedarse mucho tiempo, la señora Pomfrey los saco para que dejaran a Draco descansar y no lo exaltaran mas de lo que estaba.

—¿Crees que se pondrá bien?

—Por supuesto que sí. La señora Pomfrey puede curar heridas en menos de un segundo.


	25. Remus Lupin

Capitulo: Remus Lupin

* * *

La señora Pomfrey podría decirles que Draco Malfoy estaba en perfecta condiciones, pero este, no paraba de quejarse acerca de su brazo. Lo único que Artemis y Harry habían logrado aquella mañana, fue que el decidiera irse de la enfermería dejando atrás a Smith que no paraba de quejarse.

Al llegar al comedor, Draco entró con aire arrogante, con el brazo derecho en cabestrillo y cubierto de vendajes, comportándose, según le pareció a Harry, como si fuera el heroico superviviente de una horrible batalla.

—¿Qué tal, Draco?—pregunto alguien de segundo, sonriendo como una tonta—. ¿Te duele mucho?

—Sí—dijo Malfoy, con gesto de hombre valiente. Le guiño un ojo a Harry, cuando la chica se giro.

Tomaron asiento en el lugar que habitualmente ocupaban. Harry tuvo que ayudarle a que se sirviera el desayuno, por que él no podía usar su brazo derecho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durara? —pregunto Artemis sirviéndole jugo de calabaza—. Digo, quiero saber cuanto tiempo te aprovecharas de nosotros.

—Yo no me aprovecho de ustedes.

—Un brazo lastimado que no puedes usar, eso te deja en la necesidad de pedirnos ayuda… Eso me suena a aprovecharse de tus amigos.

—Un brazo lastimado y una costilla—corrijo Draco—. Y deberías alegrarte de que me fue permitido salir de la enfermería…

—Por que la señora Pomfrey casi te rogo que te quedaras—dijo Harry a Artemis.

—…Smith se quedo en la enfermería—continuo Draco como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Harry dijo—. Cuando nos fuimos, seguía ahí quejándose como una vaca a punto de parir.

Aquel comentario los hizo estallar carcajadas, bajo la mirada atenta de los demás que no entendían el motivo, los tres intentaron parar de reír pero cedieron cuando se voltearon a ver entre ellos. Hermione y Neville se les unieron solo unos segundos mas tarde.

—¿De que se ríen?

Cuando les contaron, ni siquiera Hermione que era tan recta pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquello.

—¿Por qué aún llevas vendas, Draco? —pregunto Hermione cuando pararon de reír—. Creí que la señora Pomfrey había arreglado tu brazo.

—No del todo—dijo Draco con una mueca—. Mis heridas fueron muy serias y, aún me duele la parte del pecho donde me rompí la costilla. Debí quedarme en la enfermería, pero no quería seguir en la misma habitación que Smith.

—Al menos no fue mas grave—dijo Neville—. Oí que Smith perdió el conocimiento.

—¡Draco!—Pansy llego junto a Millicent, ambas tomaron asiento junto a Draco—. Pero mírate, pobrecito, ¿qué haces fuera de la enfermería?

Su tono de voz era dulce y empalagoso, algo que no era raro en ella.

—He arriesgado mi salud—dijo Draco mirando a Harry y a Artemis con reproche—. Me convencieron para abandonar la enfermería, pero no importa, no podía soportar a Smith.

—Bueno, te sientes mal en algún momento lo mejor será que regreses a la enfermería, Draco.

—¿Debería?—Draco negó—. Prefiero tomar el camino arriesgado a pesar de todo. La señora Pomfrey dice que soy afortunado, pude perder el brazo o casi morir por mi costilla rota.

Artemis volteo hacia él, sorprendía de la situación y Harry compartió una sonrisa con ella. Draco realmente estaba disfrutando de tanta atención. Pansy quien había logrado captar toda la atención de Draco, lo miraba casi con adoración y preocupación. _Como si fuera un perrito lastimado_, pensó Harry.

—Ten este pequeño obsequio—Pansy saco una caja de chocolates—. Pensaba llevártelas a la enfermería pero…

—Eres tan amable, Pansy—dijo Draco tomando la caja con su brazo bueno.

—No te ves tan mal como dices—dijo Hermione que inspeccionaba su brazo con la mirada.

—¿De que hablas? ¿Qué le diré a mi madre cuando vea la horrible cicatriz en mi brazo? ¿O la horrible marca en mi pecho? Cuando vea que he sido desfigurado—dijo Draco de tal modo que Harry por un momento casi se lo creyó.

Casi.

—No ha sido tan malo ¿o si? —dijo Neville preocupado e incluso Hermione pareció creerle.

—¿Desfigurado? —repitió Artemis tratando de no reír.

—Pobrecito de ti, Draco, debes estar sufriendo—dijo Pansy con autentica preocupación mientras acariciaba su espalda.—¿No entiendo como estas aquí?

—Es que soy muy valiente—continuo Draco—. Aunque la señora Pomfrey ha dicho que no debía arriesgarme.

—Seguro eso dijo.

Harry se giro a Artemis, conteniendo la risa. Ella parecía mas tranquila incluso divertida con la situación, noto Harry, luego del susto que recibieron ayer.

Escucharon hablar a Neville sobre remedios caseros para curar heridas y desaparecer cicatrices; Hermione molesto a Draco sobre como lograría mantenerse al ritmo en las clases con un brazo lastimado a lo que Pansy salió en su defensa alegando que los maestros comprenderían la situación de Draco. En cambio Artemis y Harry compartían miradas, sonrisas e incluso bromas sobre la situación de Draco, que hacia pasado de preocupante a divertida, y contemplaban como Draco disfrutaba la atención que recibía.

Durante la ultima hora de la mañana de aquel jueves, cuando los Slytherin y Gryffindors estaban a la mitad de clases de pociones, que duraba dos horas. Neville se sonrojo cuando el profesor Snape al pasar por su lado le dio un comentario positivo sobre su poción y desempeño, logrando que mas de uno observara sorprendido al profesor Snape. Las clases privadas con Snape durante agosto habían tenido sus frutos, Neville por fin se había quitado el miedo que tenia hacia el profesor de pociones, lo que ayudo mucho para que mejorara en sus pociones ahora que ya no se ponía tan nervioso estando en su presencia. Artemis lo miro con orgullo y alegría, antes de continuar con su propia poción y ayudar a Draco con la suya al igual que Harry.

—Muchachos …y señorita—llamo Blaise desde atrás, giñando un ojo en dirección a Artemis que sonrió—. ¿Se han enterado de las nuevas? _El Profeta _de esta mañana asegura que han visto a Sirius Black.

—¿Dónde? —preguntaron con rapidez Harry y Draco.

—No muy lejos de aquí —dijo Blaise mirando en dirección a Snape para asegurarse de que no los veía—. Ha sido una _muggle_ quien lo ha visto. Por supuesto, ella no entendía realmente. Los _muggles_ piensan que es sólo un criminal común y corriente… El caso es que telefoneó a la línea directa. Pero cuando llegaron los del Ministerio de Magia, ya se había ido.

—No muy lejos de aquí…—repitió Draco, mirando a Harry de forma elocuente.

En aquel momento, Snape dijo en voz alta:

—Deberíais haber terminado de añadir los ingredientes. Esta poción tiene que cocerse antes de que pueda ser ingerida. No os acerquéis mientras está hirviendo. Y luego una poción afortunada de ustedes será probada.

Aquello puso en acción a aquellos que tenían iban a paso lento o estaban desesperados. Incluso Draco con su brazo herido se puso en acción para terminar su poción, sin embargo Artemis termino su poción antes que ellos y con un resultado perfecto.

—Nada mal, Harry—le sonrió mirando su poción—. Incluso Draco tiene una poción decente.

—Pero eso es gracias a nosotros—dijo Harry.

El profesor Snape selecciono la poción de Neville, que estaba sorprendido y algo asustado; como Draco había dicho, le hacia falta mas confianza en si mismo.

Snape se puso el sapo _Trevor _en la palma de la mano izquierda e introdujo una cucharilla en la poción de Neville, que tenia un color verde. Echó unas gotas en la garganta de _Trevor_.

Se hizo un silencio total, mientras _Trevor _tragaba. Luego se oyó un ligero «¡plop!» y el renacuajo _Trevor _serpenteó en la palma de la mano de Snape. Los de Gryffindor prorrumpieron en aplausos, los de Slytherin los siguieron solo un momento después. Snape sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su toga, echó unas gotas sobre _Trevor _y éste recobró su tamaño normal.

—Esperemos que otros sean capaces de seguir los pasos del señor Longbottom y progresar, para no quedarse en la mediocridad como algunos en esta aula—dijo el profesor Snape mirando a varios alumnos de Gryffindor—. Un punto para Gryffindor. Podéis retiraos.

—Bien hecho, Neville—felicito Artemis, mientras subían las escaleras al vestíbulo.

—Lo has hecho bien—dijo Draco—. Te dije que el profesor Snape no era solo amable fuera de hogwarts.

—A mi no me parece amable—dijo Ron apareciendo junto a Neville—. Sigue pareciendo igual de malvado que antes, aunque me sorprende su actitud con Neville pero eso debe ser por ustedes.

—Nosotros no hicimos nada—dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño—. Si es amable con Neville es por que se lo gano.

—El profesor Severus seria mas amable con ustedes(Gryffindor) sino fueran tan vagos—dijo Artemis haciendo un gesto con la nariz—. Los he visto realizar pociones y no se toman enserio la clase. Neville se gano a pulso ese trato, por que le demostró que el podía ser mejor de lo que era, que para él la clase si era importante.

Ron rodo los ojos.

—Yo me si me tomo la clase enserio.

—Y por eso lanzabas los ingredientes sin ningún cuidado a tu caldero mientras hablabas con Dean—dijo Harry.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas.

—Deberían pedir asesorías a Hermione, seguro no le molestaría ayudarlos a progresar en clase —dijo Draco—. Y hablando de ella, ¿alguno vio cuando llego?

Todos negaron.

—Creo que estaba detrás de nosotros.. —dijo Ron.

—¿Crees poder ayudarnos? —dijo Gregory que había llegado corriendo hacia ellos seguido de Vincent—. El profesor Snape nos advirtió sobre mejorar en su clase…

Vincent confirmo lo dicho por su amigo.

—Seguro—dijo Artemis—. Podemos unirnos a un grupo de estudio o crear el nuestro.

Estaban cerca de la entrada al Hall del Castillo cuando escucharon ruido delante de ellos. Era Hermione y había tenido un problema con su mochila que se había abierto por una costura. A Harry no le sorprendía; contenía al menos una docena de libros grandes y pesados.

—Déjame que te ayudemos, Hermione—le dijo Draco.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le preguntó Ron.

—¿El qué? —preguntó a su vez Hermione, reuniéndose con ellos.

—Hace un minuto venías detrás de nosotros y un instante después estabas al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Qué? —Hermione parecía un poco confusa—. ¡Ah, tuve que regresar para coger una cosa! ¡Oh, no...!

—¿Por qué llevas encima todos esos libros? —le preguntó Ron.

—Ya sabes cuántas asignaturas estudio—dijo Hermione casi sin aliento.

—¡Rayos, Hermione! —dijo Draco sujetando un par de libros con su brazo bueno—. ¿Has estado llevando todo esto para todos lados? No creo que pudieras asistir a todas las materias, por que no simplemente traes contigo los libros de las clases a las que pienses asistir.

Harry y Neville asistieron de acuerdo, ambos cargaban una parte de los libros de Hermione.

—Ya —dijo Hermione, pero volvió a meter todos los libros en la mochila, como si no la hubieran comprendido—. Espero que haya algo bueno para comer. Me muero de hambre —añadió, y continuó hacia el Gran Comedor.

—¿No tienen la sensación de que Hermione oculta algo? —preguntó Ron al resto.

* * *

El profesor Lupin no estaba en el aula cuando llegaron a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al ser de los pocos que llegaron antes que el resto, tuvieron la oportunidad de tomar los mejores asientos en la clase. Aunque Artemis presentirá que no importaría donde tomaran asiento aquel día ni que preparan su escritorio: sacaran libros, plumas y pergaminos. Dejo su mochila en el suelo junto a ella, totalmente intacta y saco su varita que coloco en el porta varitas que le regalo Severus en su cumpleaños pasado; lo llevaba atado a la pierna. Mas de uno la cuestino por no haber sacado nada para trabajar, no era normal aquello para ningun Slytherin.

Sonrio y contesto:

—Esperare a que llegue el profesor Lupin.

Draco y Harry desde su asiento de atrás, la miraron raro pero no comentaron nada mas mientras preparan su escritorio; Neville tomo asiento rápidamente junta a ella cuando llego a la clase. Hermione aún no daba indicios de aparecerse. Estaban hablando cuando por fin llegó el profesor. Lupin sonrió vagamente y puso su desvencijado maletín en la mesa. Estaba tan desaliñado como siempre, pero parecía más sano que en el tren, como si hubiera tomado unas cuantas comidas abundantes.

—Buenas tardes—dijo—. ¿Podríais, por favor; meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo necesitaréis las varitas mágicas.

La clase cambió miradas de curiosidad mientras limpiaban su escritorio; plumas, pergaminos y libros regresaron a las mochilas rápidamente. Nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a menos que se contara la memorable clase del año anterior, en que el antiguo profesor había llevado una jaula con duendecillos y los había soltado en la clase con Gryffindor.

—Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo—. Si tenéis la amabilidad de seguirme…

Desconcertados pero con interés, los alumnos se pusieron en pie y salieron del aula con el profesor Lupin. Este los condujo a lo largo del desierto corredor. Doblaron una esquina. Al primero que vieron fue a Peeves _el poltergeist_, que flotaba boca abajo en medio del aire y tapaba con chicle el ojo de una cerradura. Peeves no levantó la mirada hasta que el profesor Lupin estuvo a medio metro. Entonces sacudió los pies de dedos retorcidos y se puso a cantar una monótona canción:

—Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin…

Aunque casi siempre era desobediente y maleducado, Peeves solía tener algún respeto por los profesores. Todos miraron de inmediato al profesor Lupin para ver cómo se lo tomaría. Ante su sorpresa, el mencionado seguía sonriendo.

—Yo en tu lugar quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura, Peeves —dijo amablemente—. El señor Filch no podrá entrar a por sus escobas.

Filch, el conserje de Hogwarts, un brujo fracasado y de mal genio que estaba en guerra permanente con los alumnos y por supuesto con Peeves. Pero Peeves no prestó atención al profesor Lupin, salvo para soltarle una sonora pedorreta.

El profesor Lupin suspiró y sacó la varita mágica.

—Es un hechizo útil y sencillo —dijo a la clase, volviendo la cabeza—. Por favor; estad atentos.

Alzó la varita a la altura del hombro, dijo _¡Waddiwasi! _y apuntó a Peeves.

Con la fuerza de una bala, el chicle salió disparado del agujero de la cerradura y fue a taponar la fosa nasal izquierda de Peeves; éste ascendió dando vueltas como en un remolino y se alejó como un bólido, zumbando y echando maldiciones.

—¡Chachi, profesor! —dijo Dean Thomas, asombrado.

—Gracias, Dean—respondió el profesor Lupin, guardando la varita—. ¿Continuamos?

Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, mirando al desaliñado profesor Lupin con creciente respeto, finalmente aprenderían algo útil aquel año. Los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de profesores.

—Entrad, por favor —dijo el profesor Lupin abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso.

En la sala de profesores, una estancia larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispares, no había nadie salvo un profesor. Snape estaba sentado en un sillón bajo y observó a la clase mientras ésta penetraba en la sala. Los ojos le examinaban con una expresión de interés. Cuando el profesor Lupin entró y cerró la puerta tras él, dijo Snape:

—Déjela abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto. —Se puso de pie y pasó entre los alumnos que se apartaron para darle paso. Su toga negra ondeaba a su espalda. Ya en la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y dijo—: Posiblemente nadie le haya dicho, pero entre los alumnos de Slytherin, hay varios talentos que usted muy pronto descubrirá.

Aquello era claramente elogio a los alumnos de aquella casa, pero también una indirecta para que no dejaran en mal a la casa que representaban y demostraran sus talentos ante el nuevo profesor.

El profesor Lupin había alzado las cejas.

—Es bueno saber eso. Tenia pensado que uno de sus estudiantes me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación y seguro a quien escoja, lo hará muy bien.

Snape paso su vista por los alumnos de Slytherin antes de salir por la puerta, dando un portazo.

—Ahora —dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde no había más que un viejo armario en el que los profesores guardaban las togas y túnicas de repuesto. Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, golpeando la pared.

»No hay por qué preocuparse —dijo con tranquilidad el profesor Lupin cuando algunos de los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás, alarmados—. Hay un _boggart _ahí dentro.

Casi todos pensaban que un boggart era algo preocupante. Millicent dirigió al profesor Lupin una mirada de terror y Gregory Goyle vio con aprensión moverse el pomo de la puerta.

—A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados —prosiguió el profesor Lupin—: los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del fregadero… En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un reloj de pared. Se vino aquí ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ¿qué es un boggart?

Hermione levantó la mano, sorprendiendo a Artemis, quien no la vio llegar.

—Es un ser que cambia de forma —dijo—. Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.

Theodore ni Blaise alcanzaron a levantar la mano, suspiraron sonoramente irritados, Hermione nunca daba oportunidad a nadie mas de contestar. Aún así, alivio e interés recorrió la sala ante la respuesta. Pero miles de preguntas surgieron en la cabeza de Artemis, ¿acaso se enfrentarían a su mayor miedo?¿terminaría todo bien? ¿no seria otro desastre Lockhart?

—Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor —admitió el profesor Lupin, y Hermione se puso radiante de felicidad—. El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa —prosiguió el profesor Lupin, que sin enojarse observo a Pansy murmurarle algo a Millicent— que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Harry?

Sorprendidos que por una vez algún profesor le diera la palabra a alguien mas que no fuera Hermione. Todos en Slytherin se giraron a Harry, esperando una respuestas, con caras sonrientes y de animos; como siempre se mostraban su apoyo unos a otros. Aunque debía ser difícil intentar contestar con Hermione a un lado, parada de puntillas con la mano levantada.

—¿Ni siquiera por que es su amigo puede contenerse?—le susurro Pansy a la oreja—. Siempre debe ser la primera en todo.

Artemis movió la cabeza suspirando, siempre era lo mismo con Pansy, que no paraba de quejarse de algunos hábitos de Hermione.

—Me parece que porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse—dijo Harry dudando un poco.

—Exacto —dijo el profesor Lupin. Y Hermione bajo la mano algo decepcionada—. Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despista. ¿En qué se debería convertir; en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? En cierta ocasión vi que un boggart cometía el error de querer asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. No daba ni gota de miedo. El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sencillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarle a que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Practicaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repetid conmigo: _¡Riddíkulo!_

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—dijeron todos a la vez.

—Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin—. Muy bien. Pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como veis, la palabra sola no basta. Y aquí es donde la señorita Pansy me ayudara.

La menciona que hasta ese momento no parecía prestar atención, levanto la vista con aire de no tener idea de lo que pasaba y dio un guiño a Hermione con aquella actitud tan confiada y arrogante que tenía. Avanzo entre sus compañeros con paso calmado y lento, hasta donde estaba el profesor, como si estuviera modelando su impecable túnica de hogwarts.

—Bien, Pansy—prosiguió el profesor Lupin—. Empecemos por el principio: ¿qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo?

—Hombres lobo.

El profesor torció el gesto mientras parecía pensativo.

—Hombres lobo…mm… Pansy, tienes alguna mascota, ¿un perro?

—No—respondió Pansy—. Pero una vecina tiene uno, muy molesto y con atuendos muy feos. Se llama _Bombón. _

—Bueno. Quiero que pienses en _Bombón_…

—Sinceramente, profesor—interrumpió Pansy—. Tampoco quisiera que el boggart se convirtiera en esa bola molesta de pelos.

—No, no. No me has comprendido —dijo el profesor Lupin, sonriendo—. Lo que quiero saber es si podrías explicarnos cómo viste tu vecina al perro.

—Bueno, lleva siempre vestidos y de muy mal gusto, con demasiado encaje y adornos; sin olvidar la tiara que usa en la cabeza. O usa sombreritos con flores muy grandes, y también usa zapatitos con moños muy feos…

Daphne Greengrass dejo escapar un gemido de terror.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo el profesor Lupin—, ¿puedes recordar claramente ese atuendo, Pansy? ¿Eres capaz de verlo mentalmente?

—Sí —dijo Pansy con inseguridad, sin saber que pasaría a continuación.

—Cuando el boggart salga de repente de este armario y te vea, Pansy, adoptará la forma de un hombre lobo—dijo Lupin—. Entonces alzarás la varita, así, y dirás en voz alta: _¡Riddíkulo!_, concentrándote en el atuendo del perro de tu vecina. Si todo va bien, el boggart- hombre lobo tendrá que ponerse una tiara, el tutu y zapatitos de moños.

Hubo una carcajada general. El armario tembló más violentamente.

—Si a Pansy le sale bien —añadió el profesor Lupin—, es probable que el boggart vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros, por turno. Quiero que ahora todos dediquéis un momento a pensar en lo que más miedo os da y en cómo podríais convertirlo en algo cómico…

La sala quedo en silencio. _¿Qué era lo que mas terror tenia?_ Pensó en Voldemort aquella vez que lo vio en el bosque, esa imagen si que daba miedo. Pero luego pensó en Tom, quien con su linda sonrisa y apariencia amable la engaño para atacar inocentes en la escuela y para tratar de matar a Harry. _¿La había logrado perturbar hasta el punto de tenerle miedo? _

Abrió los ojos, observo que todo el mundo estaba concentrado con los ojos cerrados, excepto Harry quien parecía tener un dilema al igual que ella.

—¿Todos preparados? —preguntó el profesor Lupin.

Artemis entro en pánico. Aún no estaba lista, pero se quedo callada al ver al resto asentir con la cabeza y se arremangaban la túnica. Ya tendría que arreglárselas al momento de pasar.

—Nos vamos a echar todos hacia atrás, Pansy —dijo el profesor Lupin—, para dejarte el campo despejado. ¿De acuerdo? Después de ti llamaré al siguiente, para que pase hacia delante... Ahora todos hacia atrás, así Pansy podrá tener sitio para enfrentarse a él.

Todos se retiraron, arrimándose a las paredes, y dejaron a Pansy sola, frente al armario. Estaba pálida y nerviosa, pero sonrió con arrogancia en un intento de parecer valiente, se había arremangado la túnica y tenía la varita preparada.

—A la de tres, Pansy—dijo el profesor Lupin, que apuntaba con la varita al pomo de la puerta del armario—. A la una…a las dos… a las tres… ¡ya!

Un haz de chispas salió de la varita del profesor Lupin y dio en el pomo de la puerta. El armario se abrió de golpe y un hombre lobo salió de él, gigantesco y con una mirada que de daba terror. Fijo su vista en Pansy.

Pansy se quedo en su lugar, sin moverse un centímetro y con la varita en alto. El hombro lobo se le acercaba, ya estaba a punto de cogerla por la túnica…

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—dijo Pansy tan alto como pudo.

Se oyó un chasquido como de látigo. El hombre lobo tropezó: llevaba un par de zapatitos de ballet que eran a su medida, un bonito tutu rosa, con un listo atado en un gran moño a cuello y con una tirara totalmente ridícula.

Hubo una carcajada general. El boggart se detuvo, confuso, y el profesor Lupin gritó:

—¡Millicent! ¡Adelante!

Millicent avanzó algo asustada. El hombre lobo se volvió hacia ella. Se oyó otro chasquido y en el lugar en que había estado el feroz hombre loco apareció un enorme perro de tres cabezas: un _cancerbero_.

—_¡Ri..Riddíkulo! _—dijo Millicent.

Se convirtió en un adorable perrito con un listón rosa atado al cuello, daba vueltas intentando morder su cola.

—¡Parvati! ¡Adelante!

Parvati avanzó, con el rostro tenso. El hombre lobo se volvió hacia ella. Se oyó otro chasquido y en el lugar en que había estado el feroz hombre loco apareció una momia cubierta de vendas y con manchas de sangre; había vuelto hacia Parvati su rostro sin ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, muy despacio, arrastrando los pies y alzando sus brazos rígidos...

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó Parvati.

Se soltó una de las vendas y la momia se enredó en ella, cayó de bruces y la cabeza salió rodando.

—¡Neville! —gritó el profesor Lupin.

Neville pasó junto a Parvati un poco asustado. ¡Crac! Donde había estado el la momia ahora se encontraba la abuela de Neville con su sombrero alto con un buitre disecado encima y su bufanda de piel de zorro.

—_¡Ri... Riddíkulo! _—dijo Neville.

Su abuela termino vestida como payaso, con una peluca rosada, zapatos grandes, el típico atuendo de una pieza con lunares y la nariz roja.

—¡Blaise! —gritó el profesor Lupin.

Blaise pasó junto a Millicent rápidamente. ¡Crac! Donde había estado el perro apareció una mujer, con un rostro huesudo de color verde: una _banshee_; había vuelto hacia Blaise su cara esquelética.

Abrió la boca completamente y un sonido sobrenatural llenó la sala: un prolongado aullido que le puso a Artemis los pelos de punta.

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó Blaise.

¡Crac! La _banshee _termino siendo lo mas ridículo posible. Tenia rulos dorados en el cabello, algún tipo de crema verde en la cara y con una pijama de un brillante rosa; muchos rieron a carcajadas a mas no poder... ¡crac!, se convirtió en una mano amputada que se arrastraba por el suelo como un cangrejo, y luego… ¡crac!, era un bicornio totalmente loco que relincho…¡crac! Era un extraño hombre con una mirada ceñuda, por alguna razón Artemis creía a verlo visto antes.

Theodore frunció el ceño enojado ante la visión del hombre y por un momento a Artemis le dio la sensación de que estaba temblando.

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó Theodore. Se oyó un chasquido y el hombre quedo reducido a un pequeña pelota que empezó a rodar por la habitación que se había quedado muy extrañada ante aquello. Fue a detenerse a los pies de Ron, que se preparo para realizar el hechizo.

¡Crac!

Algunos gritaron. Una araña gigante, de dos metros de altura y cubierta de pelo, se dirigía hacia Ron chascando las pinzas amenazadoramente. Por un momento, Artemis pensó que Ron se había quedado petrificado. Pero entonces...

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó Ron.

Las patas de la araña desaparecieron y el cuerpo empezó a rodar. Lavender Brown dio un grito y se apartó de su camino a toda prisa. El cuerpo de la araña fue a detenerse a los pies de Harry. Alzó la varita, pero...

—¡Aquí! —gritó el profesor Lupin de pronto, avanzando rápido hacia la pelota.

¡Crac!

Durante un segundo todos miraron a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, buscándola. Entonces vieron una esfera de un blanco plateado que flotaba en el aire, delante de Lupin, que dijo _¡Riddíkulo! _casi con desgana.

¡Crac!

—¡Adelante, Pansy, y termina con él! —dijo Lupin cuando el boggart cayó al suelo en forma de cucaracha.

¡Crac!

Allí estaba de nuevo el hombre loco. Esta vez, Pansy avanzó con mas determinación.

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó, y durante una fracción de segundo vislumbraron a el hombre lobo en un atuendo aún mas ridículo, antes de que Pansy emitiera una sonora carcajada y el boggart estallara en mil volutas de humo y desapareciera.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó el profesor Lupin mientras la clase prorrumpía en aplausos— . Muy bien, Pansy. Todos lo habéis hecho muy bien. Veamos... cinco puntos por cada uno de los que se han enfrentado al boggart… Diez para Pansy, porque lo hizo dos veces. Y cinco por Hermione y otros cinco por Harry.

—Pero yo no he intervenido —dijo Harry.

—Tú y Hermione contestasteis correctamente a mis preguntas al comienzo de la clase —dijo Lupin sin darle importancia—. Muy bien todo el mundo. Ha sido una clase estupenda. Como deberes, vais a tener que leer la lección sobre los boggart y hacerme un resumen. Me lo entregaréis el lunes. Eso es todo.

Los alumnos de Slytherin abandonaron la sala de profesores algo incomodos, Draco les había susurrado el por que aquella reacción de parte de ellos. Aquel hombre era el padre de Theodore, y no era un padre muy afectivo por como hablaba Draco de él. Gryffindor por otra parte, que desconocía ese echo, hablaba animadamente a grandes voces sobre la clase; por lo que lo dejaron atrás para crear una barrera entre ellos y Theodore, que caminaba delante de toda la clase a toda prisa sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Perdieron de vista a Harry que se quedo algo rezagado, tal vez por la intervención del profesor Lupin.

—Me pregunto por qué al profesor Lupin le dan miedo las bolas de cristal—dijo Daphne intentando dejar el incomodo tema del señor Nott—. Seguro él no tomo Adivinación.

—Me imagino que con solo ver a la profesora Trelawney le fue suficiente—dijo Pansy.

—¿Habéis visto cómo he podido con la _banshee_? —comento Blaise un poco mas animado.

—Lo hicisteis muy bien, Blaise.

—Ha sido la mejor clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido desde que llegamos en Hogwarts—hablo por fin Theodore—. Por cierto, me encanto tu forma de vencer la _banshee_, Blaise.

Sus compañeros lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos, de lo calmado que parecía a pesar de lo que habían presenciado.

—Gracias—dijo Blaise—. ¿Qué da mas risa que el atuendo ridículo de Lockhart?

* * *

Smith se apareció durante la cena junto a su prima Sally, al igual que Draco tenia vendas en el cuerpo y se apoyaba en Sally, fingiendo como Draco que aún se estaba recuperando. Ambos se detuvieron en la mesa de Slytherin para molestarlos como siempre; pero aquella vez Zacharias tenia un aire de misterio.

—¿Escuchasteis las nuevas, Potter? —dijo Zacharias Smith.

A diferencia de él, Sally no parecía interesada en ellos.

—Por supuesto que si—continuo de forma tajante—. Todo el mundo ya debe saber lo de Black.

—¿Qué quieres Smith? —dijo Harry con cansancio.

—Me parece interesante esa conducta tan relajante ante ese asesino—dijo Smith—. Yo no estaría igual si estuviera en tu lugar.

—¡Zach! —Sally intento callarlo. Eso es lo que mas extraño a Artemis, ¿por que ella no deseaba que Smith continuara hablando?—. ¡No!

—Cállate, Sally.

Sally frunció el ceño ofendida. Parecía que Smith trataba a todos igual, ni su prima era la excepción.

—¿Qué hay con Black?—dijo Harry.

—Creí que estarías tras él—Smith no aparto la mirada de Harry—. ¿Tu sabes? Yo en tu lugar…

—No lo hagas, Zach, recuerda lo que…

—¡Oh dios, Sally!—Zacharias Smith la volteo a ver—. Deja en paz.

—Sabes que no debemos…

—No me importa. Vete de aquí, eres solo un estorbo.

Sally se aparto de él, con la mejillas roja y ofendida se giro a ver Harry por un instante y se fue rumbo a su mesa. Zacharias Smith concentro de nuevo su atención en Harry, antes de dar una mirada a sus costados asegurándose que nadie mas escucharía.

—Como decía, si estuviera en tu lugar, buscaría venganza. Luego de lo que paso…después de todo, fue culpa de Black.

—¿De que hablas, Smith?

—¿No lo sabes?

—¿Qué he de saber?

—¿No sabes lo que Black hizo? —Smith sonrió con malicia—. ¿Realmente no tienes idea de lo que Black hizo?

—¿Quieres explicarte, Smith?

Smith soltó una risa despectiva, apenas audible.

—O tal vez no quiera arriesgar tu pellejo. Después de todo eres de Slytherin, un cobarde y quieras dejarle todo a los dementores ¿no es así? Pero en tu caso, pienso, que yo cazaría a Black.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Harry de mal humor.

—Creo que sino sabes, entonces te dejare con la duda.

—¿Hay algún problema aquí?—pregunto uno de los prefectos que se había acercado.

—Ningún problema—dijo Smith sonriendo y se alejo con una mirada de malicia.

—¿Qué habrá querido decir Smith? —susurró Harry cuando el prefecto se retiro a su lugar—. ¿Por qué tendría que vengarme de Black? Todavía no me ha hecho nada.

—Sabemos como es Smith—dijo Draco—. Solo desea fastidiarte, mejor olvídalo.

Artemis no comento nada, sentía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que Smith dijo. Y en su búsqueda de Black no había avanzado mucho y apenas habían empezado las clases de adivinación sin nada que pudiera usar, intento leer lo que el libro decía pero algo le decía que para comprender lo escrito en él, necesitaría la ayuda de la profesora Trelawney. Estaba enojada con ella por lo ultimo que le dijo en la clase, pero Artemis dejo que su orgullo ganara cuando le dijo que su pregunta era estúpida por que la repuesta que buscaba no existía y que solo caería a un precipicio en su búsqueda; tal vez no lo había dicho de ese modo pero igualmente fue ofendida. Pero no podía aceptar que no hubiera una forma de dejar de ver visiones del futuro.


	26. La desaparición del ángel de Slytherin

Capitulo: La desaparición del ángel de Slytherin

* * *

En muy poco tiempo, la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en la favorita de la mayoría. Al principio el profesor Lupin había sido criticado por Pansy por la apariencia de este, pero incluso ella admitió a verse equivocado e incluso comento que el profesor tenia un estilo único; un estilo por el cual algunas alumnas suspiraban por el profesor como lo habían hecho anteriormente con Lockhart. Aunque a nadie le molestaba como había pasado con Lockhart, sino que le encontraban un lado mas divertido y comprensivo, por que el profesor Lupin tenia que lidiar con las risueñas admiradoras que se había ganado.

Las siguientes clases fueron tan interesantes como la primera. Después de los boggarts estudiaron a los _gorros rojos_, unas criaturas pequeñas y desagradables, parecidas a los duendes, que se escondían en cualquier sitio en el que hubiera habido derramamiento de sangre, en las mazmorras de los castillos, en los agujeros de las bombas de los campos de batalla, para dar una paliza a los que se extraviaban. De los gorros rojos pasaron a los _kappas_, unos repugnantes moradores del agua que parecían monos con escamas y con dedos palmeados, y que disfrutaban estrangulando a los que ignorantes que cruzaban sus estanques.

El profesor Snape al principio pareció recio a escuchar como alaban al profesor Lupin pero se volvió mas tolerable al darse cuenta que estaban aprendiendo realmente y eso era algo que agradecía; las clases privadas que Harry junto a Draco, Artemis y Neville tenían durante los jueves en las tardes no dejaban de ser tan estrictas como fueron en el verano. Si hablaban sobre Pociones o Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, siempre retomaban lo visto en clase y añadía datos interesantes e incluso encontraba la forma de unir ambas materias; si consideraba que habían comprendido el tema o conocían lo suficiente veían mas interés. Como lo habían hecho durante una tarde donde hablo sobre hombres lobo y lo ayudaron a realizar una poción mata lobos mientras el profesor Snape hablaba sobre el tema.

Hubieran deseado invitar a Hermione pero siempre parecía cansada y atareada con tantas tareas, que decidieron no ponerla al limite; Draco estaba seguro que un día colapsaría por tanta carga y que no tendría otra opción que abandonar algunas materias selectivas.

Aquel año tuvieron un interesante cambio, al parecer Binns, su habitual profesor de Historia, pasaría a dar clases a los alumnos de segundo por pedido de estos; Ethan les comento que todos los alumnos de su año habían hecho la petición al profesor Dumbledore. Y Harry se sorprendió ante esa revelación, siempre había creído que el profesor Binns era el único profesor que impartía la clase de Historia pero tenia sentido que no lo fuera, Harry siempre se había pregunto que impartían el resto de los profesores que veía en la mesa principal. Como Artemis explico ese día, existían diferentes profesores para cada materia aunque había mas profesores para algunas materias que para otras; por ejemplo: el profesor Lupin era el único profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero había por lo menos tres profesores de Encantamientos.

—¿Y por que pidieron el cambio de profesor? —pregunto Draco—. Binns es muy aburrido.

—Lo comprenderás cuando conozcan al profesor Green—dijo Ethan.

Y así fue, pudieron entender por que el cambio de profesor, durante su primera clase con el profesor Green. Era un hombre de baja estatura, un una cabeza mas alto que Harry, vestía un túnicas de rayas y zapatos bien limpios; su rostro no era amable sino severo, tenia los ojos castaños y piel morena.

No los dejo entrar al aula hasta que estuvieran totalmente presentables; fuera del salón muchos alumnos se tuvieron que acomodar el uniforme y la túnica e incluso limpiar sus zapatos o botas. Harry espero que la poción que la señora Malfoy le dio durante las vacaciones fuera suficiente para mantener su cabello a raya; por otro lado, Artemis tuvo que cambiar el color de su cabello que era azul a negro, por que era una _distracción_ para sus compañeros.

—No le hagas caso, Temis—dijo Draco—. De todas formas atraes la atención…—Refiriéndose indudablemente a la parte _veela_ de Artemis.

El aula no era igual al resto, no había pupitres sino largas mesas semicirculares viendo al pizarrón que estaba escaleras abajo y Harry se dio cuenta que todos los alumnos del mismo año tenían la misma clase juntas; lo que era inusual, nunca antes habían tenido las cuatro casas una clase junta.

El profesor empezó a explicar las reglas que tenia dentro de su aula, para luego continuar a pasar lista y realizar un pequeño examen para ver que tanto habían aprendido con el profesor Binns. Harry tuvo que hacer memoria para responder todas las preguntas y con alivio, observo que no era el único con problemas; Artemis estaba jugueteando con su pluma mirando fijamente el examen con el ceño fruncido y Blaise, una mesa adelante, intentaba mirar la hoja de Theodore sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. En cambio Draco ni Theodore parecían tener problemas para responder el examen. Al terminar el profesor les indico un capitulo del libro para que lo leyeran mientras revisaba los exámenes; solo Hermione, Theodore, Justin y Pansy contestaron correctamente todo.

—La Historia de la Magia esta llena de grandes acontecimientos…por ejemplo, ¿quién podría decirme algo sobre la rebelión de los duendes?

Hermione alzo la mano.

—Fue durante 1613 que ocurrió este acontecimiento. Los duendes utilizaron una posada de Hogsmeade como cuartel general. Se sabe sobre esta rebelión que..

—Gracias, señorita. Esta en lo correcto, pero lamento informarle que le descontare un punto a Gryffindor. Nunca le di permiso para hablar.

Todos en el aula parecieron igual de sorprendidos que Hermione, ella nunca había perdido un punto en clases. Hermione avergonzada bajo la mano.

—Señorita Brocklehurst. Dígame un acontecimiento importante de 1637.

—Podría ser el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo—respondió una chica pelirroja de Ravenclaw—. Trata sobre…

El profesor la detuvo con la mano.

—Señor Finnigan podría decirme de que trata.

—…Eh...puede ser que a los lobos…

Hermione alzo la mano, sus mejillas aún estabas sonrojadas pero parecía haber recuperado el valor para responderá una pregunta.

—Mal, señor Finnigan, ¿señorita Smith puede ayudarle?

—En el código se recogen la conducta habitual de un Hombre Lobo para que algún otro acto maligno de un Hombre Lobo que no pertenezca a su conducta habitual sea reconocido como delito.

—Nada mal. ¿Señor Potter, cuando fue que los duendes se hicieron con el poder del banco Gringotts?

Hermione alzo nuevamente la mano. Harry intento exprimir su cerebro por alguna respuesta, pero no podía encontrarla y Artemis a su lado alzo la mano.

—No lo se.

—Señor—replico el profesor.

—Señor—repitió Harry.

—Es una verdaderas lastima. Tan famoso que solo conoces tu historia… ¿Si, señorita?

—Profesor, no llegamos a ver eso—dijo Artemis—. El programa del año anterior no llego a abarcar esa parte de la historia.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Artemis Jones.

—Señorita Jones, esta diciendo que ustedes no saben nada—intento replicar pero el profesor no la dejo—. Esto es algo que deberían saber todo mago. Ahora, si fuera una hija de _muggle_s seria pasable como para un mestizo que solo conocen el mundo _muggle_. ¿Su caso es alguno de esos dos?

—De hecho soy mestiza, señor, pero eso no tiene…

—Entonces es comprensible su ignorancia.

Artemis frunció el ceño ante aquel comentario pero no añadió mas. Tal vez la mirada del profesor le advirtió que era mejor no echar mas leña al fuego.

—Señor Potter, intentémoslo de nuevo—le dijo el profesor Green mirándolo con cansancio—¿Cuándo se aprobó el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto?

Hermione levanto la mano una vez mas.

—No lo se… Yo soy un mestizo que solo conoce el mundo _muggle._

A Harry no le gusto la forma en como se refirió a Artemis como ignorante por ser de sangre _muggle. _Algunos en el aula lo miraron sorprendidos, otros le mostraron su apoyo ganándose una mirada del profesor Green.

—Pero puede preguntarle a Hermione, seguro ella sabe.

—Señorita, por favor, baje la mano—se dirigió el profesor hacia Hermione—. Y un punto menos para Slytherin, por su insolencia, señor Potter. Y uno menos para el resto de la clase por reírse del comentario insolente de su compañero Potter.

La clase no fue como la de Binns, el profesor no dejaba que nadie se distrajera en su clase y sabia captar la atención. Los alumnos se percataron que era un profesor estricto, tal vez, mucho mas que McGonagall pero un tanto injusto. Un chico de Gryffindor perdió un punto por prestar una pluma y Theodore perdió otro por corregir a un compañero y otro por protesto. Al finalizar la clase, los alumnos se apresuraron a dejar el aula, para quejarse libremente de su nuevo profesor.

—Catorce puntos perdidos para Slytherin, en un solo día—se quejo Artemis—. Es estúpido quitar un punto por ayudar a un compañero. Theodore no hizo nada malo.

—Pero el es el profesor, ¿qué podemos hacer? —dijo Draco también de mal humor—. Ahora entiendo por que Ethan y el resto de sus compañeros no lo querían de nuevo.

Después de eso la clase de Historia de la Magia se volvió la mas desagradable de todas. Otras de las clases que Harry odiaba, eran las que pasaba en la agobiante sala de la torre norte de la profesora Trelawney, descifrando símbolos y formas confusas, procurando olvidar que los ojos de la profesora Trelawney se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que lo miraba cuando no miraba a Crabbe, quien fue su segunda predicción de muerte. A casi nadie le gustaba la profesora Trelawney pero la trataban con respecto, incluso Pansy, quien era insolente sin faltar el respecto. Solo Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil de Gryffindor, habían adoptado la costumbre de rondar la sala de la torre de la profesora Trelawney a la hora de la comida, y siempre regresaban con un aire de superioridad que resultaba enojoso, por que regresaban como si supieran cosas que los demás ignoraban.

A nadie le gustaba realmente la asignatura sobre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que después de la primera clase tan movida se había convertido en algo extremadamente aburrido. Hagrid había perdido la confianza. Ahora pasaban lección tras lección aprendiendo a cuidar a los gusarajos, que tenían que contarse entre las más aburridas criaturas del universo.

—¡Esto es asqueroso!—se quejo Draco tras pasar otra hora embutiendo las viscosas gargantas de los gusarajos con lechuga cortada en tiras—. Nadie en su sano juicio quisiera esto de mascota.

Y a comienzos de Octubre, el equipo de Slytherin se reunió a conversar sobre las nuevas tácticas con las nuevas técnicas aprendidas durante los entrenamientos; y mientras Draco continuo con su lesión tuvieron que practicar sin el. Fue por medio de una rifa que Harry tuvo que tomar el lugar de Draco en las practicas para poder entrenar; Artemis no fue ni siquiera mencionada ni invitada a unirse, pero no parecía molestarle. Una semanas después, Draco decidió dejar el drama del brazo y se preparo junto a Harry para entrenar un día; la sorpresa fue que Flint lo coloco en el puesto de Harry para la practica, argumentando que debía ponerse en forma antes de retomar su puesto. Desde entonces, había estado con las posiciones del otro para entrenar.

Una tarde, después del entrenamiento, Harry y Draco regresaron a la sala común; vieron a todos sus compañeros muy animados.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntaron a Artemis.

—Primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade—les dijo Artemis, señalando una nota que había aparecido en el tablón de anuncios—. Es a finales de octubre. Halloween.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla, al lado de Draco, y la alegría lo abandonó.

—Vamos, amigo, en cualquier momento atrapan a Black—dijo Draco—. Todo el mundo esta detrás de él y te dejaran salir de hogwarts.

Harry no se animo, recordó aquella tarde cuando Draco se lastimo y él junto a Artemis fueron a visitar a Hagrid, quien estaba deprimido por lo sucedido en su clase y cuando lograron animarlo, los regreso inmediatamente al castillo por que podían correr peligro. No había forma de que lo dejaran ir.

—Anímate, Harry, aún puedes intentar obtener la autorización con el profesor Snape —le consoló Artemis—. Recuerda lo que dijo Pansy.

—¿Tu crees que me de permiso.?

—Sino lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.

—Inténtalo sino, le diré a mis padres que convenzan a Snape—dijo Draco.

—No creo que tus padres te apoyen, Draco—dijo Artemis—. Haz dicho que a tu madre le preocupaba el asunto de Black y que había algo que la perturbaba.

—Bueno, cuando habla sobre Black parece intrigada por lo que hizo. Pero es normal, era su primo—dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de disgusto—, seguro le parece aún sorprendente sus acciones.

* * *

Durante el día siguiente cuando se dirigían a la clase de Transfiguración, se encontraron con un Ron bastante enojado tanto con Artemis como con Hermione. No era inusual que Ron y Hermione estuvieran enojados por algo, pero ¿que Artemis tuviera algo que ver? Eso si era raro, al menos que el profesor Snape estuviera incluido.

—¿Quieres decirme que _supuestamente_ hice? —pregunto Artemis enojada por la actitud de Ron hacia ella.

Neville, entonces se adelanto y le entrego a un pequeño hurón negro.

—Estaba en nuestra sala común—dijo Neville que luego empezó a relatar como el hurón y el gato de Hermione habían intentado comerse a _Scabbers_ sin éxito durante la tarde anterior.

—Oh. Por esto estas enojado—dijo Draco con un toque de diversión—. Así que _Warlock_ fue a jugar con _Scabbers_.

—A tratar de matarlo, diría yo—dijo Ron.

—Eso—dijo Artemis restándole importancia, colocando al hurón en el bolsillo de su túnica—. Aunque no deberías enojarte conmigo de esa forma por algo que estuvo fuera de mi control.

—¡Tu también vas a defender a tu alimaña!

—No es una alimaña—dijo Artemis—. Solo dije que no debes enojarte así conmigo, como si lo hubiera hecho apropósito, para que te tranquilices alejare a _Warlock_ de tu rata.

—Lo agradecería—le dijo Ron—. Me alegra saber que eres mas comprensiva, por que hay personas que no se preocupan en lo absoluto por las mascotas de los demás.

—Es su instinto, Ron—dijo Hermione.

Se despidieron cuando debieron separarse para ir a clase, Ron y Hermione aún estaban molesto entre ellos y seguramente lo estarían el resto de la tarde. Se apresuraron a llegar al aula de Encantamientos, donde el profesor Flitwick dio una nueva clase sobre hechizos estimulantes y que al parecer seria uno de los temas en el examen, según le confeso a Artemis. Durante la hora de comer, Snape paso por la mesa recibiendo todas las autorizaciones con la ayuda de los prefectos.

Draco y Artemis animaron a Harry a hablar con el profesor, los vieron intercambiar palabras y luego se dieron cuenta que Harry tenia el rostro abatido mientras entregaba su autorización.

—¿Qué dijo? —temió preguntar pero debía hacerlo.

—No puede darme autorización—dijo Harry—. Dijo que tal vez consiga pasar las vacaciones con tu familia Draco… si es que al ministro no interviene como la ultima vez.

* * *

La mañana de Halloween llego, trataron de animar a Harry e incluso sugirieron que podía quedarse en el castillo a hacerle compañía pero el no los dejo.

—Te traeremos algunos recuerdos—dijo Artemis intentando animarlo—. Si te anima, no será lo mismo sin ti ¿verdad, Draco?

Le dio un golpe en la espinilla. Draco la miro un segundo y luego dijo:

—Sin duda. Somos un equipo, amigo—habría dicho aquello igualmente sin la necesidad de un golpe.

—No os preocupéis por mí —dijo Harry con una voz que procuró que le saliera despreocupada—. Ya nos veremos en el banquete. Divertíos.

Los acompañó hasta el vestíbulo, donde Filch, el conserje, de pie en el lado interior de la puerta, señalaba los nombres en una lista, examinando detenida y recelosamente cada rostro y asegurándose de que nadie salía sin permiso.

—¿Qué ocurre, Potter? —gritó Smith, que estaba en la cola—. ¿Temes desmayarte de nuevo ante los dementores?

Harry no le hizo caso y volvió solo por la puerta a las mazmorras. Sus amigos lo vieron alejarse, ellos estaban igual de decepcionados o tristes que Harry; era su amigo después de todo y no podría acompañarlos a ninguna visita aquel año.

Draco y Artemis avanzaron por el sendero, el día estaba soleado aunque con el viento frio soplaba, pero se podía apreciar una hermosa vista del paisaje. Durante el trayecto se unieron a Hermione, Ron y Neville. Al hablar sobre Harry, solo Neville y Ron compartían el mismo sentimiento de que su amigo no tuviera la oportunidad de visitar Hogsmeade; Hermione en cambio tenia una opinión diferente a ellos.

—Es mejor que sea así—dijo—. Sirius Black anda suelto y quiere matarlo, lo han visto cerca de Hogsmeade, no creo que Harry debería andar fuera del castillo con semejante criminal por ahí.

Hubo protestas que Hermione silencio; nadie intento contradecirla, excepto Artemis pero Hermione no le dio la oportunidad de hablar; un momento después Artemis lo observó detenidamente, a la espera de que actuara. Draco era el único que parecía ser capaz de lograr hacer cambiar de opinión a Hermione; nadie parecía entenderla mejor que el mismo, ni siquiera Ron, que peleaba con ella a cada rato sin sentido. Draco lo hacia por diversión y con una buena estrategia en mente para ganarle siempre.

—Harry podría estar expuesto al peligro si decide ir a Hogsmeade, no han encontrado a Black y tampoco nadie sabe si sigue por los alrededores. Salir del castillo seria peligroso para él…

—En ese caso—dijo Draco deteniéndose—, vámonos todos de regreso al castillo. Semejante criminal podría matarnos a nosotros también si nos ve—tomo a Hermione de la mano y regreso por el camino al castillo con Hermione protestando mientras todos los empezaban a ver raros—. ¿Qué pasa, Granger? Sirius Black esta suelto y podría matarnos a nosotros también—empezó a imitar sus gestos aunque un poco exagerado—. ¡Mato a doce _muggles_ sin importarle nada, que le impedirá matarnos!… ¡Podríamos ser los siguientes en su lista sin saberlo! No deberíamos andar fuera del castillo con semejante criminal rondando por ahí, cerca de Hogsmeade. Lo mejor será regresar.

Siguió arrastrándola de la mano.

—Lo entendí, Draco.

—Yo no creo que lo entiendas—dijo Draco seriamente deteniéndose—. Harry esta encerrado en el castillo mientras todos vamos a divertirnos un poco, sin preocuparnos de Black, ¿cómo te sentirías tu estando en el lugar de Harry? ¿Qué no puedas salir mientras ves a todos a tu alrededor irse a divertir?—Hermione le sostuvo la mirada pero no dijo nada, su rostro demostraba que había comprendido sus palabras—. Exacto, así es como se siente Harry. Eres muy inteligente, Granger, pero a veces eres un poco ruda, deberías pensar mejor las cosas antes de hablar.

Draco la miro tan callada, que se sintió mal por un momento de haber sido muy duro pero tenia que decírselo, para que intentara de comprender o tener simpatía por los demás; estaba el tema de la rata de Ron y su gata, a quien no podía dejar de buscar la forma de defender y luego había escuchado la situación con Lavender, que había estado en un mar de lagrimas pero Hermione no pudo tener tacto por que quería tener la razón y; por ultimo estaba Harry, que seguro intentaba no pensar en Hogsmeade, al lugar donde no había podido ir por culpa de Black.

—Vamos, Hermione—dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros, siendo su voz mas amable—, vayamos a divertirnos en Hogsmeade y traer un montón de recuerdos para Harry. ¿No crees, Neville?

—Por supuesto—dijo Neville sonriendo un poco nervioso por lo sucedido.

—Un poco de diversión nos hará bien—dijo Artemis masajeándose su propio cuello.

Paso su brazo libre por los hombros de Artemis, y continuaron su camino hacia Hogsmeade. Al llegar, se detuvieron para apreciar el pueblo mágico antes de ir a recorrerlo.

—¿A dónde iremos primero?

—¿Qué tal las tres escobas?

—¿Honeydukes?

—Vayamos primero a Honeydukes y podemos pasar luego a las Tres escobas—dijo Draco.

—Perfecto.

A pesar de haber sido unos de los primeros en llegar a Hogsmeade, Honeydukes estaba tan abarrotada de alumnos de Hogwarts. La tienda estaba llena de estantes repletos de los dulces más apetitosos que se puedan imaginar. Cremosos trozos de turrón, cubitos de helado de coco de color rosa trémulo, gruesos caramelos de café con leche, cientos de chocolates diferentes puestos en filas. Había un barril enorme lleno de alubias de sabores y otro de Meigas Fritas, las bolas de helado levitador de las que Ron les había hablado. En otra pared había dulces de efectos especiales: el chicle _droobles_, que hacía los mejores globos (podía llenar una habitación de globos de color jacinto que tardaban días en explotar), la rara seda dental con sabor a menta, diablillos negros de pimienta («¡quema a tus amigos con el aliento!»); ratones de helado («¡oye a tus dientes rechinar y castañetear!»); crema de menta en forma de sapo («¡realmente saltan en el estómago!»); frágiles plumas de azúcar hilado y caramelos que estallaban.

—Miren hay muestras gratis—dijo Neville señalando un barril con un nuevo caramelo que presentaba Honeydukes.

Tomaron un poco y avanzaron apretujados entre la multitud hasta dar con la sección de chocolates. Rellenos de todos los sabores que existían y con distintos efectos; había chocolates de caramelo que hacían que tus dientes se pegaran, otros que a cada mordida era una explosión de sabor en la boca.

—¿Me pregunto si a Harry le gustaran de estos? —pregunto Ron a Neville.

—Sin duda me encantaran—dijo una voz detrás de ella.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo... como lo has hecho...?

—¡No me digas! —dijo Draco asombrado—. ¡Snape te dio permiso a ultimo minuto!

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Harry. Bajó la voz para que solo ellos lo escucharan y les contó lo del mapa del merodeador, un mapa que mostraba todo hogwarts y sus pasadizos secretos como el que había en Honeydukes; Fred y George le habían robado el mapa a Filch durante su primer año y cuando se enteraron que Harry no podría ir a Hogsmeade, decidieron dárselo a él.

—Esos malvados muchachos me mintieron, dijeron que no había forma de que salieras del castillo a escondidas.

—¿Fuisteis tu? Tu le dijisteis—dijo Harry a Artemis.

—Comente algo—dijo Artemis—. Pero es asombroso, no creí que ellos tuvieran en su poder un mapa como este.

—No puedo creerlo—dijo Ron ofendido—. Son mis hermanos, ¿por qué no me lo dieron a mi?

—¡Pero Harry no se quedará con él! —dijo Hermione, como si la idea fuera

absurda—. Se lo entregará a la profesora McGonagall. ¿A que sí, Harry?

Draco rodo los ojos ante el absurdo pensamiento de que Harry estaría de acuerdo con aquello. De hecho Harry no tardo en responder:

—¡No!

—Entregarle ese tesoro—dijo Ron—. Para nada.

—¡Si lo entrego tendré que explicar dónde lo conseguí! Filch se enteraría de que Fred y George se lo cogieron.

—Pero ¿y Sirius Black? —susurró Hermione—. ¡Podría utilizar alguno de los pasadizos del mapa para entrar en el castillo! ¡Los profesores tienen que saberlo!

—Y como sabría el de los pasadizos—dijo Artemis—. Ni siquiera nosotros teníamos conocimiento y mientras Harry no pierda el mapa, no hay que temer. Además, Sirius Black seria tonto para acercarse aquí, con tantos magos que saben sobre él…

—No escuches a Hermione—dijo Draco—. Es algo dramática.

—Me alegra que estés aquí—dijo Neville a Harry.

—A mi también.

—¿No te alegra que Harry esta aquí, Hermione?

—Claro que me alegra, Draco, pero…

—¿Entonces que importa?

—Mejor hay que preocuparnos por que nadie se entere que Harry esta aquí—dijo Artemis quitándose su gorro para dárselo a Harry para ocultar su cabello—. Se meterá en problemas si Snape se entera.

Entonces Neville le paso su bufanda para que se cubriera parte del rostro con ella y Draco le coloco su gorra peluda, para que pudiera taparse la cara con ella si fuera necesario, un simple gorro solo serviría para ocultar su desastroso cabello.

—Es una tontería—dijo Hermione—. Sigue pareciendo igual.

—Bueno, nadie pensara que esta aquí—dijo Ron—, por que se supone que esta en la escuela, por lo cual nadie pensara que es él…

Decidieron dejar a Harry de aquella forma y empezaron a llenar bolsas de diferentes dulces, y antes de que acabaran con el dinero decidieron avanzar para observar el lugar. Recorrieron Hogsmeade mientras escuchaban a Hermione hablar sobre la historia de este, cuando se había fundado y quien lo fundo, como fue creciendo el lugar desde entonces. Una especie de tour privado. Llegaron a las Tres escobas a descansar, el lugar estaba lleno de mesas con tanta gente extraña, unas mas que otras. En la barra había una mujer realmente atractiva que atendía a los clientes.

—Bonita, ¿no lo crees?—susurro Draco a Harry.

—Bonita—concordó Harry.

—Buscaremos una mesa—dijo Hermione—, por que no van por las bebidas.

—Claro.

Draco, Ron y Harry se acercaron hasta la barra, varios alumnos de hogwarts estaban ahí esperando a que los atendiera o simplemente observando a la tabernera. Draco no podía quitarle la vista tampoco, la mujer era atractiva, tenia curvas y un bonito rostro.

—Una hermosura ¿no? —Theodore se acerco a ellos y observo a Harry sin comentar nada—. Es Madam Rosmerta. Blaise ha sido flechado y tiene un gran problema emocional.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Le gusta Madam Rosmerta pero ya vio a la profesora Babbling, la maestra Runas y no la puede olvidar—Theodore se carcajeo un poco—. Creo que el no fue el único flechado—observo a Ron que no se seguía con la mirada a la tabernera.

Se rieran atrayendo la atención de Madam Rosmerta que los atendió, una vez con las cervezas de mantequilla se despidieron y se reunieron con Neville y las chicas en la parte trasera del establecimiento.

—Cerveza de mantequilla a sus ordenes—dijo Draco colocando las jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa.

—Nos encontramos a Theodore—dijo Harry tomando asiento junto a Draco y colocando dos jarras que traía en las manos en la mesa—. No estoy seguro si me reconoció o lo dejo pasar.

—Seguro lo dejo pasar—dijo Draco—. No te preocupes, no creo que Theodore diga algo.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

—Se ve delicioso—dijo Neville observando su jarra.

—Ya lo creo—dijo Hermione.

Draco levanto su jarra y dijo:

—¡Feliz Halloween!

—¡Feliz Halloween!

El resto lo imito.

Draco bebió hasta el fondo. Era totalmente delicioso y reconfortarle para el frio. Estuvieron un rato ahí platicando, sobre lo que había visitado y lo que faltaba por visitar. Hasta aquel momento solo habían ido a Dervish y Banges, la tienda de artículos de brujería, a la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko, a la oficina de correros y a muchos otros sitios de los cuales Draco no recordó el nombre. Al salir de las tres escobas recorrieron otros sitios de Hogsmeade antes de dejar a Harry en la entrada de Honeydukes.

—Nos veremos en hogwarts.

* * *

El aire estaba impregnando del delicioso aroma de calabazas asadas cuando se acercaron al gran comedor. Lo habían decorado con cientos de calabazas con velas dentro, una bandada de murciélagos vivos que revoloteaban y muchas serpentinas de color naranja brillante que caían del techo como culebras de río. Harry saludo a unos cuantos compañeros y dijo algunos: Feliz Halloween, que les fueron regresados.

—¿Y donde esta nuestro ángel? —pregunto Blaise.

_Ángel_. Era uno de los apodos que Artemis tenia entre sus compañeros y ese en especial lo utilizaban para hacer referencia a la parte _veela_ de Artemis. Había otros como estrella, luciérnaga, cabello pintado, la chica multicolor, arte, etc.; todos utilizados de forma cariñosa, pero usados de forma ofensiva por aquellos quienes odiaban y envidiaban a Artemis. Los cuales no eran pocos.

—Fue a buscar algo que se le olvido en el aula de la loca de la profesora de adivinación—le dijo Draco mientras entrababan al comedor—. Le dije que eso podía esperar hasta mañana, pero Artemis dijo que era importante para una de sus tareas.

—Es un poco testaruda a veces—dijo Harry.

—¿La dejaron ir sola? —dijo Blaise alzando una ceja—. ¿Saben que tendrá que pasar por territorio Gryffindor para llegar hasta la torre norte?

—Artemis sabe cuidarse—dijo Draco—. Lo peor que puede pasar es que se asuste ante la cara de Trelawney.

—O reciba una predicción de muerte—dijo Pansy tomando asiento—. Para empezar, ¿de que tarea se trata? Por que si es de adivinación, no debería preocuparse. Yo le pago a unos chicos de segundo por hacerme la tarea de esa loca.

Blaise asintió de acuerdo, pero antes de que le diera un bocado a su comida, lo alcanzaron a escuchas decir:

—Pero no tuvimos adivinación ayer.

La comida estaba deliciosa. Incluso aunque estaba que reventaba de los dulces que habían comido en Honeydukes, repitió como todo el mundo. La mayoría intento evitar hablar sobre aquel día que pasaron en Hogsmeade, Harry estaba seguro que era para no hacerlo sentir mal por ser el único del año en no poder ir a Hogsmeade; y sonrió para sus adentros por que él, gracias a los gemelos, no se había quedado triste y solitario en hogwarts.

El banquete terminó con una actuación de los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Saltaron de los muros y de las mesas para llevar a cabo un pequeño vuelo en formación. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor; cosechó un gran éxito con una representación de su propia desastrosa decapitación.

Estaban retirándose del comedor como todo el mundo, sus ojos buscaron vagamente alguna señal de Artemis quien nunca se único a ellos, y esperaban encontrarla sentada junto a su primo Ethan.

—Sera que la profesora Trelawney la secuestro—bromeo Draco.

Apenas se habían colocado el pijama cuando los prefectos entraron desalojando las habitaciones y enviándolos a todos a la entrada donde la premio anual, Gemma Farley, les comunico la situación y que todos estuvieran juntos mientras eran escoltados hasta el Gran Comedor.

—¿Dónde esta Artemis? —escucharon a Pansy a unos metros.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada mientras los prefectos hacían un pase de lista, ordenándolos en dos largas filas. Esperaron que estuviera a salvo en la torre norte y aunque decidieran buscarla, no podrían, Gemma los mantenía vigilados muy atentamente, seguramente por ordenes del profesor Snape.

* * *

Momentos atrás, Artemis se despedía de la profesora Trelawney que le advirtió tener cuidado en su regreso; ahora esperaba que no ocurriera nada malo. Tenia la sensación de que una caída o una leve herida no era a lo que se refirió la profesora, sino a algo mucho peor.

Estaba bajando una escalera, cuando esta se movió y termino en otro lugar, no tuvo mas opción que terminar de descender la escalera pero cuando llego al final creyó ver la sombra de alguien en el pasillo que se abría frente a ella. No era Filch, el conserje, por que ya habría salido a castigarla por alguna tontería. ¿Seria alguien de primero que se perdió o Neville que se confundió de camino por culpa de las escaleras movedizas?

—Hola—hablo acercándose a la figura, era demasiado alta para ser un alumno de primero—¿Quien anda ahí? …¿Eres tu padrino?

Al darse cuenta que no era Snape, aunque su cabellera larga la logro confundir, Artemis se detuvo y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Por un momento pensó que era un fantasma que había decidido mudarse al castillo y ser mucho mas terrorífico que el Barón; pero aquel rostro lo había visto antes…

—Tu no eres Snape—soltó tontamente.

—No, y tu no deberías estar aquí.

Y antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, Sirius Black la atrapo y la silencio con una mano, en aquel momento a Artemis se le ocurrió una idea. Mordió la mano de Black y grito por ayuda, esperando que Filch estuviera cerca. Pero Black no perdió tiempo en callarla, la tomo del brazo retorciéndoselo en su espalda, inmovilizándola de cara a la pared.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —pregunto Artemis con la voz temblando mientras las manos de Sirius Black la tocaban en busca de algo—. ¡No!

Fue tarde, Sirius Black tenia su varita en la mano y bruscamente la volteo para amenazarla con su propia varita.

—No te servirá—dijo Artemis valientemente. Lockhart había intentado usar su varita y esta, había rebotado el hechizo en él; aquel verano, Ollivander le había explicado la razón cuando fue a verlo en su tienda. La varita que poseía era temperamental y exigente, la razón por la cual se dificulta a esa clase de varitas encontrarles un dueño. Su varita por esta razón se guardaba sus potencial solo para el dueño que escogiera, por que ambos debían ser iguales en poder y destreza. Ollivander decidió que ella, Artemis, probara la varita fue por que parecía tan temperamental y exigente como esta, y pensó que ambas aprenderían a ser pacientes y estrictas una con la otra.

—¿Tu que sabes de varitas?—se burlo Black colocándole la varita en su cuello.

_Mucho mas que tu_, pensó Artemis pero dijo:

—Esa varita envió a un profesor a San Mungo cuando intento utilizarla en contra de mis amigos.

Bajo la luz de la antorcha, pudo ver el rostro de Black. Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto le caía hasta los codos, y algunos mechones se situaban sobre la cara. La piel de cera estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera, incluso pensó que lo era, y no tenia ojos. Hubiera seguido pensando en eso de no ser por que estos brillaban en las cuencas profundas y oscuras. Era lo único en él que parecía tener vida, eran de un color gris similar al de Draco, pero no eran amigables sino recelosos. Una mueca dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillos.

—¿De verdad? —se burlo Black que pareció recordar algo.

—Sino me crees, pruébala—dijo Artemis con todo el valor posible—. Y atente a las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada, solo la observo muy detenidamente con sus ojos que de la furia pasaron al desconcierto. Parecía a ver visto a un fantasma. La mano que rodeaba su cuello se aflojo pero Artemis no intenso zafarse o escapar, había algo en esa mirada que la desconcertó. Cuando sus ojos parecieron terminar de examinar su rostro, la extraña mirada de calidez se convirtió en indiferencia. _¿Qué había sido aquello?_

—Mala suerte para ti—dijo—. Tendrás que acompañarme a encontrar a quien busco…

_Harry_, pensó con terror. Y con alivio recordó que todos debían estar en el gran comedor, algo que Black no debía de saber sino no andaría vagando por los pasillos cuando su objetivo estaba pisos abajo.

—No lo lograras.

—¿Y que, según tu, no lograre?

—Estas aquí por _él_—las palabras brotaron de la boca de Artemis de repente—. Vienes a matarlo, ya que la ultima vez todo salió mal y no pudisteis hacer nada por que te enviaron a azkaban.

No podía decir con certeza si Black parecía sorprendido o no, pero había una furia latente en sus ojos.

—Pero no tendrás la oportunidad de lastimar a Harry—dijo Artemis frunciendo el ceño—. Deberías darte por vencido… no habrá piedad para ti cuando te encuentren.

Sirius Black sonrió misteriosamente, y el reflejo de la luz contra su mirada desquiciada no ayudo a darle una mejor impresión.

—No te preocupes por mi—le dijo—. Yo se donde encontrar a quien busco…y obtendré mi venganza cuando lo encuentre.

La hizo avanzar con él, escaleras arriba hasta que se interno en un pasillo, no tenia ni idea de a donde iban, hasta que se detuvieron al final de un pasillo, donde se encontraba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa. Recordó a Neville hablar sobre el retrato de la dama gorda que custodiaba la entrada a su sala común, estaba segura que era ese.

—¿Ya termino el banque…

La dama gorda ahogo un grito al ver a Black. Su rostro reflejaba claramente el miedo y la sorpresa de verlo ahí.

—Señora gorda, es un placer verla de nuevo—Sirius Black la saludo como si fueran viejos conocidos. La mujer en la pintura observo con preocupación a Artemis, que estaba rodeada por un brazo de Black.

—Sirius-us Black.

—Abre, necesito entrar.

—¿Entrar? —La mirada de Artemis y la señora gorda se encontraron durante unos segundos—-¿Contraseña?

—¿Contraseña? No es momento para jugar—dijo Sirius Black sonando molesto—. Ábreme…

—Sin contraseña no puedo…

La señora Gorda empezó a alejarse.

—La chica pagara sino me abres.—Artemis sintió su varita hundirse en su cuello, y por la forma en que Black hablo; no dudaría en hacerle daño.—Entonces, ¿me dejaras entrar?

Observo a Sirius Black, sus ojos mostraban una determinación horrible.

—¿Con-contraseña?

La señora gorda termino huyendo cuando Sirius Black empezó a atracarla destrozando el retrato, Artemis se quedo helada en su lugar mirando a Black actuar desquiciadamente; su mente le gritaba que corriera pero su cuerpo no respondía. Black se giro a ella cuando se dio cuenta que no podría abrir la puerta de ninguna y que la señora gorda se había ido dando tales gritos que podrían alertar a la escuela en cualquier momento. La miro por un momento, como si aún no decidiera que hacer con ella y desconcertada observo a Warlock aparecer por el pasillo y acercarse con tanta confianza a Black, que lo coloco en su hombro para luego acariciarlo en la cabeza.

—¿_Warlock_?

Estaba totalmente sorprendida por el intercambio que acaba de ver entre su propia mascota y un asesino peligroso. Black ignoro su comentario y la obligo a avanzar junto a él. Se alejaron de los pasillos principales y se internaron en unos desconocidos; seria mas difícil ser encontrados. Lo cual no era bueno para Artemis. El tiempo pasaba tan lento o al menos así lo sentía Artemis, y Black parecía aún indeciso sobre que hacer con ella, a cada rato volteaba a verla con aún rara mirada. Caminaron hasta que se encontraron con un armario donde Black le hizo entrar; no escuchaba el ruido de alguien acercarse y menos el bullicio de alumnos. Se preguntó si todos aún estaban en el Gran Comedor. Si era así, entonces...

_¿Qué pasaría a continuación? _Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Black simplemente la dejo ahí en el armario y se fue junto a _Warlock_. ¿El era realmente Sirius Black? No lo entendia. El más temido asesino a sangre fría no la había asesinado ni siquiera le había lastimado; la había dejado ahí sin siquiera preocuparse por qué alertara a todos ni por que intentará hechizarlo con su varita. Por qué Sirius Black le había regresado su varita antes de irse. ¿Él era el asesino de su tío Edward? ¿Y de todos esos inocentes _muggles_? ¿Estaría arrepentido? No, se veía decidido a tener venganza pero… ¿Qué planeaba al ir a la sala común de Gryffindor? No parecía alguien muy inteligente, había logrado entrar pero nunca contó con que el guardián de la puerta fuera un obstáculo. Además, ¿Cómo conocía la entrada a Gryffindor?

Estaba perpleja y se quedó ahí durante unos minutos; aún tenía miedo de que Black decidiera regresar por ella pero sería más difícil atacarla en un lugar pequeño y con una gran desventaja como no tener varita. Al salir, Artemis no reconoció el lugar e intento buscar el camino hacias las escaleras, si encontraba las escaleras, podría regresar al Hall y alertar a todos.

No se detuvo aún cuando se perdió, mantuvo la varita en lo alto y viendo hacia todas direcciones; encontró algunas escaleras oculta detrás de una puerta y descendió por ellas. Llego hasta un lugar abierto del castillo. Era un largo pasillo sostenido por pilares que dejaban a la vista los terrenos de hogwarts, y estaba bardeado con piedras hasta la altura de las rodillas. Al asomarse, descubrió que estaba cerca del suelo, dedujo que estaba en el primer piso; lo que significaba que solo tenia que bajar una planta mas y estaría en el Hall del castillo. Avanzo por el largo pasillo esperando encontrar alguna ruta que la sacara de ahí, había algunas puertas pero todas eran habitaciones vacías; un movimiento a su izquierda llamo su atención. Por un momento nadie se movió y mantuvieron un contacto visual casi escalofriante.

Artemis podía jurar que era el mismo perro que había dibujado con anterioridad, era exactamente igual a como lo había visualizado pero había algo extraño acerca de aquel perro; sus ojos eran demasiados expresivos casi humanos.

—Tu…—soltó de repente acercándose al borde para verlo mas de cerca.

No podía recordar a nadie en hogwarts que escondiera a un perro tan grande como el; incluso así, era imposible que nadie se enterara. Nunca había visto ese perro con anterioridad, no físicamente.

—¿_Warlock_? —se sorprendió de encontrar a su hurón junto a aquel perro desconocido. Se suponía que él estaba con Black—. ¿Qué haces tu ahí?

Ambos, perro y hurón, estaban dirigiéndose juntos hacia el bosque prohibido. Desconcertada vio a los dos desaparecer en dirección al bosque.

Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que empezó a sentir un arrebatador frio hasta que visualizo a unos dementores acercándose; recordó que no había forma de razonar con ellos por lo que salió corriendo hacia el final del pasillo que giraba hacia alguna parte del interior del castillo. Tenia que apresurarse o acabaría muerta, los dementores podrían matarla sin importar que no fuera Sirius Black. Las voces que escucho en el tren, resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza a cada paso que daba. La voz perversa de Tom se alzo sobre las demás, ordenado cosas y riendo con complacido; como si estuviera de nuevo en su cabeza como lo había estado en aquel trance durante el curso anterior. Las voces se silenciaron poco a poco, a como fue alejándose y de repente, tropezó contra alguien; logrando caer al suelo.

Un poco temerosa, levanto la vista pero su temor fue reemplazado con alivio. Era la profesora McGonagall. No podía hablar, pero su sola presencia la alivio; en un impulso la brazo con los ojos llorosos. Todavía temblaba por lo sucedido pero se sentía segura.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Artemis?

Artemis asintió mientras aún la abrazaba.

—Sirius Black—titubeo recordándolo.

—Esta bien, querida, no se preocupe —dijo la profesora McGonagall afectuosamente de verla a salvo—. Todo los profesores están en su búsqueda. Vamos, hay que alejarnos de aquí.

—¿Cómo supo de Sirius Black?

—Peeves a veces puede ser muy útil—dijo la profesora mientras la guiaba por aquel laberinto de pasillos.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, se dio cuenta que todo estaba en un gran silencio. La profesora McGonagall intercambio unas palabras con los premios anuales que estaban custodiando la entrada; todos los alumnos de hogwarts estaban en sacos de dormir con las luces apagadas. La única luz provenía de los fantasmas de color de plata, que se movían por todas partes, hablando con gravedad con los prefectos, y del techo encantado, tan cuajado de estrellas como el mismo cielo exterior.

Gemma Farley la condujo hasta un parte del comedor, donde le entrego un saco de dormir rojo y la situó cerca del resto de sus compañeros para que descansara. Su llegada levanto murmullos que cada vez se escuchaban mas altos, dejando ver que nadie estaba dormido; Percy Weasley se apresuro a silenciar a todos. Fue cuando vio a Draco y Harry que colocaron sus sacos de dormir junto a ella.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Qué paso?

—Me encontré con Sirius Black—les susurro Artemis—. Fue extraño…

Un poco mas calmada por lo sucedido, les relato entre susurros todo lo que le paso; lo mejor detallado que podía hasta como fue llevada hasta ahí por la profesora McGonagall.

—Pero yo no soy Gryffindor—dijo Harry—. ¿Por qué fue hacia la sala común de Gryffindor?

—La verdad no se. Parecía seguro de lo que hacia—susurro Artemis—. Dijo que sabia donde estaba a quien buscaba.

—Tal vez Sirius Black tenga la idea errónea de que eres de Gryffindor, Harry.

—¿Y por que creería eso?

—Tus padres fueron Gryffindor—dijo Draco—. Recuerdo que lo comentasteis una vez, muchos magos terminan en las casas de sus padres. Yo soy ejemplo de eso.

Eso parecía la solución al problema, pero no para Artemis, había algo muy extraño y el único con las respuestas era el mismo que había logrado escapar de azkaban.

—Tal vez fue eso—dijo aún sin estar convencida.

Durante el día siguiente Artemis tuvo que lidiar con un interrogatorio en la dirección sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Les relato a los profesores que regresaba de su visita a la profesora Trelawney, decirles que iba por un libro olvidado no seria inteligente, ellos no serian tan fáciles de engañar con eso como a Draco y Harry; sin embargo, decir que fue a visitar a la profesora Trelawney para desearle un feliz Halloween era mas acertado y no era mentira, había ido a visitarla pero de regreso se encontró con Sirius Black que la amenazo con su propia varita pero no la ataco, la llevo hasta la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor donde no logro acceder a dicho lugar, para después abandonarla en un armario.

Al terminar su relato, los profesores parecían preocupados por saber si Black le había comentado algo durante su encuentro, probablemente ellos temían que le hubiera comentado su propósito sobre matar a Harry y que Artemis alertara a Harry sobre esto. Intento no perder la calma ante la mirada de todos, pero _¿que debería responder?_ Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de la intenciones de Black.

—No me comento nada, profesor—dijo Artemis mientras sostenía la profunda mirada del profesor Dumbledore.

—Esta bien, puedes retirarte.


	27. La derrota de Slytherin

Capitulo: La derrota de Slytherin.

* * *

Los días que siguieron fueron un total fastidio. Todos querían saber lo sucedido entre Artemis y Sirius Black, ella no hablaba mucho del tema con nadie que no fueran ellos y cuando la atacaban con preguntas sin cesar tendía a amenazar con lanzarles "_una maldición de la basta colección de Artes oscuras a la que tenia acceso en Slytherin_". Una mentira que había funcionado para que alejar a todos los chismosos, pero que la había llevado a la oficina del director cuando la profesora McGonagall la escucho y no había estado nada contenta con su broma. Harry también estaba harto que todos lo detuvieran a preguntar por lo mismo, cuando no estaba de mal humor les aclaraba que no sabia nada del tema o que no podía revelar nada por que el Barón Sanguinario se molestaría y cuando estaba cabreado, imitaba a Artemis y mencionaba la colección de Artes Oscuras. No termino en la dirección, por que a diferencia de Artemis, utilizaba esa amenaza muy pocas veces. A decir verdad, era divertido asustar a todos con ello, por que eran tan incrédulos para creérselo; obviamente a Hermione no le daba gracia pero incluso ella al igual que Ron y Neville le cuestionaron sobre ello.

—No seas incrédula, Granger—dijo Draco rodeándola con su brazo—. No tenemos una basta colección de Artes oscuras… apenas son un par de libros.

Harry y Artemis rieron no solo por el comentario sino por la cara de sus amigos.

—No es divertido—riño Hermione.

—No seas tan rígida—dijo Draco acercándose demasiado a su rostro—. Es solo una broma.

Aunque su mejor táctica evasiva para llegar a clases sin ser molestados con preguntas indeseadas, era el mapa merodeador, con el cual lograban ir por las rutas con menos gente o utilizar algún pasaje. También la utilizaban para gastarle una que otra broma a Smith. Había que admitir que a Harry nunca se le ocurrió tal idea hasta que Draco la sugirió y era divertido tener un poco de revancha ante las burlas e intrigas de Smith.

—¿Quién es Peter Pettigrew? —pregunto Artemis una mañana cuando se dirigían al comedor.

—¿Pettigrew? No recuerdo ese nombre entre los de nuestro año—dijo Draco— debe ser nuevo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Artemis observo el pasillo vacío y dijo:

— Curiosidad. Según el mapa esta junto a Ron en su habitación—dijo Artemis mostrándoles el nombre en el mapa—. Por eso preguntaba, no conozco a nadie de Gryffindor con ese nombre, mucho menos en nuestro año y Ron nunca ha mencionado a ningún amigo además de sus compañeros de cuarto.

—No debe ser nadie importante—dijo Draco reposando su brazo en su hombro. Últimamente se tomaba ese tipo de libertades tanto con Artemis como con Hermione, con la ultima llegando al punto de invadir su espacio persona hasta sonrojarla. —Mejor escuchen mi nueva historia para hoy.

Era el único que disfrutaba la atención desde lo sucedido en la noche de Halloween. ¿Que se podía hacer con Draco? El amaba la atención mas que nada, cambiaba la historia cada vez que alguien le preguntaba además de actuarla; siempre con una historia mas irrelevante que la anterior. En cierto sentido le había recordado a Lockhart, cuando el curso anterior recreo escenas de sus _obras_. Las únicas diferencias entre ellos dos, es que a Harry le caía bien Draco y este, era por mucho, infinitamente mejor en comparación a ese desastre de profesor.

Hubo otros quienes tampoco la pasaban bien por lo sucedido con Black. En Gryffindor, habían cambiado el retrato de la señora Gorda y reemplazado con el retrato de alguien llamado sir Cadogan. Y por lo que escuchaban era odioso, la mitad del tiempo retando a duelo a todo el mundo, y la otra mitad inventando contraseñas ridículamente complicadas que cambiaba al menos dos veces al día. Ron se quejaba de él por lo menos cinco veces al día. Y no había forma de cambiarlo, por que nadie mas quería ese puesto, todos los retratos tenían miedo de que Black regresara al ataque.

Luego los rumores circularon por la escuela con las mas extrañas teorías sobre como pudo entrar al castillo y por que decidió ir a la sala común de Gryffindor; una de ellas era que Artemis lo había llevado hasta ahí para vengarse de los leones por la rivalidad entre casas. Otra decía que Black y Artemis se había aliado para acabar con Gryffindor. Había muchas mas teorías tontas que molestaban no solo a Artemis, sino a ellos también, Harry y Draco mas de una vez le dieron un buen susto a todo el mundo con la capa de invisibilidad; en especial a Zacharias Smith, quien era el principal idiota a la delantera de esas ridículas teorías. La mas absurda hasta ahora era una en la cual sugirió que Artemis estaba relacionada con Sirius Black. Había dicho: «La maldad corre en la familia! Cuídate la espalda de tu querida amiga, Potter, o tendrás un destino igual a de tus padres.»

No habían entendido a que se refería, pero los había dejado muy intrigados además de molestos. Pero ni Smith era lo que mas le molestaba o preocupaba, sino que los profesores buscaban disculpas para acompañarlo por los corredores al igual que los prefectos de Slytherin, en especial Gemma Farley; siempre que se cruzaba en su camino, iniciaba una charla para poder acompañarlo hasta su destino. Estaba seguro que se debía a lo sucedido con Sirius, Harry apreciaba el gesto de los profesores por tratar de protegerlo, pero realmente se sentía fastidiado de no poder a ir a ningún lado sin escolta; había enfrentado a Voldemort en primer año y en el segundo había matado al basilisco. ¿Por qué no entendían que, si algo ocurría, probablemente podría arreglárselas?

* * *

El tiempo empeoró conforme se acercaba el primer partido de quidditch. Impertérrito, el equipo de Slytherin había entrenado bajo la mirada de la profesora Hooch. Aunque aquel día, era Gemma Farley quien supervisaba el entrenamiento, trataba de no ser una molestia para Harry cuando tenia que acompañarlo a algún lugar o a las practicas; Harry no podía enojarse con ella, cuando intentaba ser una buena compañía. Por lo que siempre trataba de ser amable a pesar de que no le agradaba estar vigilado. Luego durante una de las secciones, Draco pareció algo abatido y no hablo de lo que ocurría pero estaba seguro que Artemis sabia la razón de su animo; Harry se entero hasta la ultima sesión final de entrenamiento, días antes del partido del sábado, Adrian Pucey había comentado su preocupación por el clima. Eran un tema que a todos le preocupaba. Entonces al final del entrenamiento, Flint revelo su nueva estrategia en la cual incluía a Harry como nuevo buscador de Slytherin y que tal decisión había sido aprobada por la profesora Hooch.

—Así que lo lograsteis, Flint. Bien hecho.

—Por lo menos tendremos una ventaja ante Gryffindor.

— Aún así me preocupa este clima…

Todos parecían animados con la noticia, Draco era el único que se mantuvo callado y cuando le dirigió la mirada, lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza dando su aprobación antes de retirarse.

Intento oponerse ante aquello, Harry sabía cuan importante era para Draco ser buscador en el equipo, mucho mas de lo que podría significar para Harry; no era por la gloria ni la atención. Era por su padre.

Sin embargo, Flint no lo dejo y el discurso que le dio lo hizo sentir como un malagradecido. Le estaban dando una gran oportunidad de usar sus habilidades, para ayudar a Slytherin a ganar y no podía decepcionar a todos de esa forma cuando habían puestos sus esperanzas en el equipo para asegurarse la Copa de Quidditch una vez mas.

—Todos nosotros representamos a Slytherin. Si uno falla, todos fallamos. Todos han puestos sus esperanzas en este equipo a pesar de que no estén de acuerdo con algunas cosas, pero no por eso están en contra de nosotros.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes por Malfoy, el no abandonara el equipo si es lo que piensas. Ya he hablado personalmente con el hace días, y estuvo de acuerdo con el cambio; el dio su aprobación ante la profesora Hooch y esta listo para tomar su nuevo puesto.

Abatido, Harry supo que no había nada para cambiar la situación y cuando regreso a su habitación, encontró la cama de Draco con las cortinas puestas y decidió no molestarlo. Durante el día siguiente no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él, cuando Harry despertó, Draco ya no estaba en la habitación y para cuando llego al comedor, solo encontró a Artemis, que le informo que Draco había abandonado el lugar minutos atrás.

—El me culpa ¿no es así? —dijo Harry abatido mientras se servía un plato de avena.

—No lo hace—dijo Artemis—. Entiende la situación, si es lo mejor para Slytherin para poder ganar, esta bien para él…

—Pero no quiere ni verme.

—Solo esta evitando hablar contigo del tema, Harry—dijo Artemis colocando una mano en su hombro—. Cuando se entero fue un duro golpe a su ego, pero tu no sabías en ese momento, por lo que le era fácil hablar contigo. Pero ahora que lo sabes…

—Yo no hice nada—dijo Harry—. No entiendo por que Flint me cambio el puesto.

—Por la misma razón por la que Draco no puede odiarte—dijo Artemis—. Vio gran potencial en ti. ¿Lo olvidasteis? Esa fue la razón por la que Draco te animo a unirte al equipo…

Eso no animo a Harry, lo hizo sentir peor.

—Además es en parte su culpa y él lo sabe, si hubiera dejado el drama del brazo, tu nunca habrías tenido que reemplazarlo en las practicas ni esto hubiera pasado.

—Ojala lo hubiera hecho.

—No te preocupes, Draco solo necesita tiempo para adaptarse a la idea—dijo Artemis—. Cuando lo haga, regresara a ser el mismo de siempre. Con una gran confianza en si mismo, tan arrogante y coqueto que no le dará importancia a lo del puesto; conociéndolo, encontrara el lado bueno de esto.

—Eso espero.

Mientras tanto, el resto parecía emocionado e interesado sobre el nuevo cambio del equipo y solo los que conocían a Draco se mantenían callados sobre el tema cuando este estaba cerca. Sin embargo, un día antes del partido, Harry estaba conversando con Neville, Ron y Hermione mientras entraban al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; Artemis apareció junto a un muy animado Draco. Lo cual era raro. Este se había pasado los últimos días muy distante y serio, limitándose al contactó con el resto lo mas mínimo aunque su única compañía regular era Artemis, no Hermione, que parecía algo molesta por el distanciamiento de Draco.

—¿Qué tal, han terminado el trabajo de Green? —pregunto Draco tomando su asiento habitual mientras Artemis le hacia una seña a Harry para que se sentara detrás de ellos—. Yo lo termine esta mañana. Han sido los dos pergaminos mas largos que escrito sobre el estatutos del secreto.

—Lo termine hace días—dijo Hermione un poco sorprendida por su cambio de actitud.

La mirada de Neville iba de Draco hacia Harry mientras Ron se balanceaba en sus talones sin saber que decir.

—Yo he tenido que copiarle a Draco algunos datos cuando no llene el segundo pergamino—comento Artemis.

—Eso esta mal—dijo Hermione con aquel tono de voz mandona.

—No empieces, Hermione, no me ha importado—dijo Draco—. ¿Te has enterado de las nuevas, Harry?

Sorprendido de que Draco le dirigiera la palabra, tardo en responder:

—No, ¿que es lo que debo saber?

—No jugaremos contra Gryffindor mañana—dijo Draco—. La buscadora fue golpeada por una bludger y esta en la enfermería. No tienen un reemplazo así que Hufflepuff los suplantara en su lugar.

—Entonces fue muy serio el golpe—dijo Hermione—. Oí al equipo que comentaba sobre ello ayer.

—Oliver Wood no estaba muy contento con lo sucedido, habían entrenado tanto para patearles el trasero…¡auch!—dijo Ron que recibió un codazo de Hermione.

—¿Entonces hay algún cambio de planes para jugar contra Hufflepuff? —pregunto Harry ignorando el comentario de Ron.

—Flint quiere vernos esta tarde para hablar sobre ello pero yo no me preocuparía…

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Ron.

—Digamos que lamento decirles que este año Slytherin se llevara la copa nuevamente—dijo Draco con una gran seguridad—. Contamos con un buen buscador y un asombroso cazador, hablo de nosotros, claro esta. Ni siquiera Hufflepuff tendrá oportunidad con este clima.

—Pues no estaría tan seguro—dijo Ron—. El equipo de Gryffindor ha practicado en todo tipo de condiciones climáticas y en cambio el suyo…Mi equipo tiene mas oportunidades de ganar la copa si el tiempo sigue así.

Aquel día la lluvia se había convertido en un huracán y la lluvia cayó con más fuerza que nunca. Estaba tan oscuro dentro de los corredores y las aulas que se encendieron más antorchas y faroles.

—Aún así ganaremos—dijo Harry—. Draco lo ha dicho, contamos con un excelente cazador que nos hará ganar puntos.

—Dije asombroso—corrigió Draco sonriendo—. Pero excelente esta perfecto, otra palabra que se usa para describirme.

—Ha vuelto a ser un arrogante—susurro Artemis a Harry y a Neville—. Casi extraño al otro Draco.

No hubo necesidad pedir disculpas o hablar de lo sucedido, Harry estuvo seguro que Draco no lo culpaba y que volvían a ser los amigos de siempre. Aunque intento hablar del tema, pero Draco le dejo en claro que no importaba y había que seguir adelante. Cuando la clase inicio, no fue Lupin quien atravesó la puerta sino Snape.

—Buenos días—dijo cerrando las puertas detrás de él. Los alumnos de Slytherin le regresaron el saludo sin dudarlo, como siempre lo hacían en su clase.

—El profesor Lupin no podrá venir a dar clase hoy, en su lugar seré yo quien les impartirá la clase—hablo Snape cuando estuvo frente a todos.— Pero… ¿señor Potter?

Harry había alzado la mano.

—¿Qué paso con el profesor Lupin?

—No se encuentra bien para dar clase hoy—dijo Snape sin darle importancia.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Nada que ponga en peligro su vida —dijo con misterio como si conociera algo que ellos no—. Como decía, el profesor Lupin no ha dejado ninguna información acerca de los temas que habéis estudiado hasta ahora…

—Hemos estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los _kappas _y los _grindylows —_informó Hermione rápidamente—, y estábamos a punto de comenzar…

Y rápidamente escucho a Draco murmurarle que se callara, a pesar de que Hermione había recibido clases durante tres años con el mismo profesor aún no aprendía a mantenerse callada cuando debía.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Granger, aunque no he preguntado—dijo Snape severamente por la interrupción—. Sólo comentaba la falta de organización del profesor Lupin.

—Es el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido —dijo Dean Thomas con atrevimiento, y sus compañeros expresaron su conformidad con murmullos. Nadie de Slytherin dijo nada acerca del tema aunque estuvieran de acuerdo, todos en Slytherin conocian que el profesor Snape queria aquel puesto, por lo que amablemente evitarían comentar cualquier cosa sobre ello.

Cuando el profesor logro silenciar a la clase, Artemis alzo la mano.

—¿Si, señorita Jones?

—¿Profesor, tiene algun tema planeado para hoy?, dado que el profesor Lupin no podra darnos clase.

—En efecto—dijo Snape—. Yo daría por hecho que los de primer curso son ya capaces de manejarse con los gorros rojos y los _grindylows_. Hoy veremos…

Harry lo vio hojear el libro de texto hasta llegar al último capítulo, que debía de imaginarse que no habían visto.

—… los hombres lobo —concluyó Snape.

—Pero profesor —dijo Hermione, que parecía incapaz de contenerse—, todavía no podemos llegar a los hombres lobo. Está previsto comenzar con los _hinkypunks_…

Nadie intento advertirle esa vez.

—A mi no me molesta—comento Pansy—. Suena interesante, tal vez aprenda como evitar a encontrarme con uno…

—Gracias por su comentario señorita Parkinson y por la información, señorita Granger—dijo Snape con voz calmada—. Ahora, abrid todos el libro por la página 394.—Miró a la clase—: Todos. Ya.

Con miradas de soslayo y un murmullo de descontento, abrieron los libros.

—¿Quién de vosotros puede decirme cómo podemos distinguir entre el hombre lobo y el lobo auténtico?

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio nadie hizo ademan de querer contestar o de saber la respuesta. Todos excepto Hermione, cuya mano, como de costumbre, estaba levantada.

—¿Alguien a parte de la señorita Granger? —preguntó Snape que miraba en su dirección. Harry estuvo seguro que esperaba que alguno de ellos contestara debido a que habían visto ese tema con él anteriormente.

—Que tal usted, señorita Jones—dijo Snape—. Conoce la respuesta.

—La apariencia del hombre lobo es casi indistinguible del verdadero lobo, aunque el morro puede ser un poco más corto y las pupilas más pequeñas (en los dos casos "más humanos") y la cola más corta en vez de grande y de pelo largo—hablo Artemis mirando con simpatía a Hermione, quien bajo la mano derrotada—. La verdadera diferencia es el comportamiento.

—Exactamente—dijo Snape cuando Artemis termino—. Ahora, ¿cual es la diferencia entre un animago y un hombre lobo?

Hermione levanto la mano pero esta vez Draco le hizo competencia junto con Pansy.

—¿Señorita Parkinson?

—Un animago es una persona que decide obtener la capacidad de ser un animal mediante una poción, es consciente de lo que hace y es capaz de convertirse a voluntad propia—dijo Pansy—. En cambio un hombre lobo no decide transformarse, al llegar la luna llena podría matar a su mejor amigo. Y esta capacidad de transformación puede ser transferida por la mordida.

—Correcto, señorita Parkinson—felicito Snape—. Diez puntos para Slytherin por ambas repuestas correctas.

Todo el mundo empezó a tomar notas sobre los hombres lobo del libro de texto que indicaba Snape al mismo tiempo que rondaba entré las filas de pupitres explicando mas a fondo el tema y en un momento se detuvo:

—Para la siguiente clase, quiero una redacción de un pergamino sobre cómo identificar a un hombre lobo.

Murmullos de extrañeza e inconformidad recorrieron la clase. Debía ser muy grave la salud del profesor Lupin, si Snape les dejaba tarea, dejando en claro que probablemente lo verían en la siguiente clase. Unos chicos de Gryffindor se quejaron, lo que hizo que Snape aumentara dos pergaminos mas al trabajo. Para cuando llego el final de la clase, Harry, Artemis y Draco estaba animados ante el trabajo que seria sencillo de realizar pero no todos pensaban así y hubo diferentes opiniones; en especial de Gryffindor.

—Me pareció interesante la clase siendo impartida por el profesor Snape—dijo Pansy mirando a Dean Thomas—. Pero algunos con intelecto mas bajo no lo lograron apreciarla.

—Perdón no te escuche, me lo puedes repetir en mi cara—le reto Dean—. O eres cobarde, o mejor dicho, una Slytherin.

—Pobre, Thomas, su bajo intelecto le impide ser capaz de procesar toda la información que escucha—dijo Pansy sacando varias risas—. O tendrá algún problema en los oídos.

—Solo escuche el _siseo_ de una aduladora—respondió Dean haciendo reír a sus compañeros que se burlaron.

—Son unos arastrados como la serpientes que son—Desde atrás se escucho el comentario de apoyo por parte de Ron.

—Vamos, Pansy—dijo Blaise—. No lograras que _algunos_ aprecien la oportunidad que hemos tenido, especialmente si solo tienen una neurona y la utilizan solo para _rugir_ tonterías.

Harry, Artemis y Draco soltaron unas risas con el resto de los compañeros bajo la mirada estricta de Hermione que los silencio.

—¿Qué? Tiene razón—dijo Draco—. Fue interesante la clase y solo se estaban quejando.

—Por que se adelanto.

—¿A quien le interesa? Fue genial—dijo Artemis con entusiasmo.

—Míralo de esta forma, Granger, el profesor Snape nos considero capaces de ver temas mas avanzados—dijo Draco—. Eso es un alago de su parte, no se por que se molestan tanto.

—¿Aún así les dan tanta risa que se burlen de nosotros?

—No me parece que tus compañeros estuvieran hablando agradables palabras sobre nosotros—dijo Artemis—. Además, nosotros solo nos reímos no participamos, pero Ron no perdió la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Pero no me refería a ustedes—Ron contesto rápidamente.

Hermione no pudo refutar aquello.

—Esta bien.

Por otro lado, sus compañeros de Ravenclaw eran parciales no estaban en contra ni a favor, tal vez por que no deseaban dañar su amistad con ellos. Desde que Harry y Draco salvaron la escuela del terrible monstruo de Slytherin, su reputación había cambiado para mejorar y su relación con el resto de las casas estaba mejorando. No se llevaban del todo bien con Hufflepuff, pero eran cordiales con aquellos con quienes se hablaban y con Gryffindor el tema aún era delicado; no era posible erradicar una rivalidad de tantos años.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el tiempo no se veía mejor y seria un grabe problema para los jugadores. Los partidos de quidditch no se cancelaban por nimiedades como una tormenta. Sin embargo, Artemis empezaba a preocuparse y algo le empezó a molestar. No tenia un buen augurio para el partido. Aún así todos trataron de mantener los animos arriba.

—Todo ira bien—tranquilizo Adrian, pero parecía querer convencerse así mismo—. Es solo un poco de lluvia

Pero era bastante más que un poquito de lluvia. El quidditch era tan popular que todo el colegio salió a ver el partido, como de costumbre. Corrían por el césped hasta el campo de quidditch, con la cabeza agachada contra el feroz viento que arrancaba los paraguas de las manos.

—Creo que por tu culpa perderemos—dijo Pansy a Millicent—. Lo repetiste tantas veces esta semana que creo que atrajiste la mala vibra al equipo.

—Solo dije que con este clima iba ser difícil ganar.

—Es lo mismo.

—No es lo mismo, Pansy—dijo Artemis.

—Si realmente pudieras ver el futuro, entonces podríamos saberlo con certeza—dijo Millicent

aferrándose al paraguas.

—Pero no puede por que eso solo fue una mentira suya para distraernos de la verdad.

—Te he pedido perdón por ello—dijo Artemis colocándose bien el impermeable aunque el cabello ya estaba totalmente mojado—. Estábamos hablando de este terrible clima con el cual todo el equipo deberá jugar. La verdad es que tenemos suerte de no jugar contra Gryffindor, por que entonces estaríamos en problemas. Ellos entrenaron con este clima feroz, y seguramente hubiéramos perdido contra ellos terriblemente.

El viento era tan fuerte que los jugadores se tambalearon al entrar en el campo. A pesar del tiempo los admiradores del quidditch aclamaron a sus equipos, pero a causa del retumbar de los truenos, no podían saber si los escuchaban. En el estadio se podían ver muchos banderines amarillos, fueran o no miembros de Hufflepuff, para dejar en claro que nadie mas apoyaba a Slytherin. Aún Ravenclaw parecía estar dividido en tres partes: los que apoyaban a los leones, a las serpientes y los que no apoyaban a ninguno (fuera por que no les interesaba o aún no habían decidido a quien apoyar).

—¡Son unos envidiosos! —grito Blaise ante tantos banderines amarillos.

—Ese es el precio que uno paga cuando eres bueno en algo—comento Theodore.

A pesar de la lluvia, se podían ver a ambos equipos que eran reconocidos por las túnicas que portaban; Slytherin jugaba en túnicas verde esmeralda mientras los de Hufflepuff tenían túnicas de amarillo canario. Los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercaron y al parecer se estrecharon la mano. Entonces el partido dio inicio.

Titiritaba de frio, a pesar de traer el impermeable puesto, ya se había mojado los hombros y espalda a causa de su cabello empapado. Se prestaban los binoculares para observar el partido, los comentarios apenas se escuchaban y los jugadores se movían con cuidado en el aire para evitar chocar unos con otros. En los primeros minutos del partido, alguien de Slytherin hizo un movimiento de mano que no detuvo hasta asegurarse que el resto del equipo lo vio; era la señal de que podían hacer trampa.

—¿Quién hizo trampa? —pregunto Artemis. Había escuchado las reglas del quidditch durante el año pasado, donde Flint también comento sobre las reglas fuera de juego. Una de ellas era: no atacas hasta que el enemigo lo haga; haciendo referencia a hacer trampa.

—Fue uno de los golpeadores de Hufflepuff—contesto Blaise viendo a través de los binoculares—. Trato de pegar a Draco o creo que fue a Pucey con el bate, hizo un muy buen movimiento por que la profesora Hooch no lo advirtió.

El equipo contraataco y el juego se volvió mas rudo de lo que era, se golpeaban de tal forma que te hacían creer que era culpa del viento para salvarse de las sanciones. El partido avanzo de tal forma que hizo dudar a mas de uno si este terminaría; los jugadores trataban de anotar pero necesitaban de todo su entrenamiento para lograrlo y debían mantener sus ojos abiertos ante aquella lluvia devastadora. En dos ocasiones Harry estuvo a punto de ser derribado por una _bludger_.

La noción del tiempo se perdió. El cielo se oscureció, como si hubiera llegado la noche en plena mañana. Los jugadores no les iba nada bien, algunas veces estaban a punto de chocar contra otro jugador; que no sabían si era de su equipo o del oponente. El viento les impedía lograr anotar o les daba la oportunidad de arrebatarle la quaffle al oponente.

—¿Como pueden jugar?—dijo Hermione abrazándose. Se había aparecido junto a Neville y Ron, en las gradas de Slytherin con banderines verdes para apoyar tanto a Draco como a Harry. Muchos en Slytherin miraron a los tres Gryffindor con sorpresa pero nadie dijo nada.

—No lo se—dijo Artemis con las calcetas empapadas.

Con el primer relámpago llegó el pitido del silbato de la señora Hooch. Alguno de los equipos había pedido tiempo muerto. El equipo de Slytherin se reunió y vieron a Draco junto a Harry, conversando sobre algo para luego ver un extraña interacción entre ellos.

—Creo que utilizo un hechizo para repeler el agua en las gafas de Harry—comento Hermione mirando desde los binoculares—. Fue muy astuto, eso ayudara a Harry a ver mejor.

—Eso suena genial, pero sigue sin gustarme la situación—dijo Ron temblando de frio—. Van ganando por cien puntos, pero a este paso, el juego seguirá toda la noche.

—¿Por qué no se puede cancelar simplemente el partido? —dijo Millicent abrazándose—. O cambiar la fecha, con este clima ni los profesionales del quidditch podrían jugar.

—¡Es quidditch!—dijeron los mas aficionados.

—El mas grandiosos deporte—continuo Ron con mas confianza a pesar de estar rodeado de serpientes—. Quidditch es un asunto de alta importancia, no es solo un deporte… No se puede solo cancelar quidditch.

—Lo hicieron el año pasado—recordó Millicent.

—Una estupidez—apoyo Blaise—. ¡Como se atrevieron!

—Había un monstruo rondando la escuela.

—¡Como si se apareciera para jugar quidditch!—dijo Ron.

—El partido continua—dijo Neville señalando el campo de juego.

Slytherin pareció recuperar un poco el animo luego de aquel tiempo muerto. Empezaron a gritar para animar y apoyar a su equipo, ya no les importaba la lluvia, luego de estar bajo ella un largo rato. Vieron a Harry acelerar en su escoba a través del aire turbulento buscando en todas direcciones la _snitch_, esquivando una _bludger_; pasando por debajo de Diggory, que volaba en dirección contraria…

—¡Vamos, Harry!

—¡Arriba Slytherin, abajo Hufflepuff!

Brilló otro rayo, seguido por el retumbar de un trueno. La cosa se ponía cada vez más peligrosa. _Harry tenía que atrapar la snitch cuanto antes_, pensó Artemis mirando el cielo.

—¡Slytherin! ¡Slytherin! ¡Slytherin!

Canturreaba algunos compañeros a la izquierda. Fue cuando Artemis vio que Adrian le señalaba algo a Harry, detrás de él, había un extraño brillo. Debía ser la snitch.

—¡Harry ve por la snitch! —grito Ron a pesar de que no lo escucharía.

—Vous pouvez Potter!¹—grito alguien atrás con un perfecto francés—¡No dejes que Diggory la atrape!

Cedric Diggory atravesaba el campo a toda velocidad, y entre ellos, en el aire cuajado de lluvia, brillaba una diminuta bola dorada….

Fue entonces que sintió que algo andaba mal. Artemis se tomo del barandal temblando, pero no a causa del clima; era algo diferente. Una sensación tan horrible que había experimentado antes. Voces gritaron contra su cabeza, una y otra vez.

_—¿Hola?_ _—era una voz infantil. Era Creevey._

_—¿Escucha eso Sir, Nicholas?_

_—Tengo miedo, Hermione—dijo Neville. _

—¿Artemis te encuentras bien? —Hermione había extendido una mano hacia su hombro. La voces seguían en su cabeza, pero esta vez alguien reía—. ¿Qué ocurre?

_El sonido del flash de una cámara acaparo su atención hasta que una voz se alzo en el silencio lúgubre. _

_—Esto es lo que harás ahora mi querida Artemis—la aterciopelada voz de Tom resonó en su cabeza, que se fue apagando poco a poco. Hasta desaparecer, con todo y la fría sensación de soledad y miedo. _

—¿Artemis?

Pansy y Hermione estaban junto a ella, ambas lucían preocupadas. La primera la sujetaba por los hombros para evitar que se cayera al piso.

—Eh…

—¡Potter sigue cayendo! —dijo Gregory.

Artemis alzo la vista aún sujetándose firmemente del barandal. Seguía lloviendo y el viento soplaba con la misma fuerza. A lo lejos diviso un punto, una persona, que caía lentamente y desde aquella altura, era dudoso saber si sobreviviría al impacto o no.

El profesor Dumbledor estaba en el campo de juego, había hecho aparecer algo plateado de la punta de su varita y alejaba a unos encapuchados que volaban sobre el estadio; quizá sobre escobas, aunque no se veían. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no eran magos.

—Dementores—susurro Artemis.

* * *

Todo los jugadores ya estaban en tierra para cuando Harry por fin, termino por caer en el pasto mojado. Los jugadores de Slytherin lo rodearon a una prudente distancia, dejando que el director colocara a Harry Potter en una camilla con magia; para luego llevárselo flotando al interior del castillo.

Draco lo vio alejarse sin decir nada. El rostro de Harry estaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel , parecía muerto. Draco trago en seco. ¿_Cuantos metros fueron? _Se preguntó observando el cielo, _¿veinte o quince?_ Tomo aire y trato de calmarse mentalmente. _No esta muerto, los dementores no le han besado_. La profesora Hooch se acerco hasta ellos. _O eso espero_.

—Profesora—Diggory se acerco rápidamente—. El partido debe repetirse.

Draco fijo su vista en él. _Por supuesto que debía repetirse_, pensó y luego sus ojos captaron una pequeña esfera dorada en sus manos.

—¿Repetirse? —dijo la señora Hooch, quien desvió la mirada preocupada por el camino donde el profesor y Harry se fueron—. Nada de eso. Usted ha atrapado la snitch, y si la puntuación es correcta. Su equipo ha ganado por cincuenta puntos de diferencia.

Aquello le bajo aún mas el animo a Draco. Su mejor amigo posiblemente estaba muerto, y ahora, habían perdido el partido de quidditch. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

—Pero, Harry fue atacado por los dementores—contradijo Diggory—. Debe repetirse el partido.

—Usted atrapo la snitch un momento antes que los dementores aparecieron—dijo la profesora con seriedad—. Ha sido un juego limpio.

—¿Qué pasa, Diggory?—dijo Draco con amargura—. ¿No te gusta ganar?

—No, si es de forma injusta—respondió entre un tono serio y molesto—. Los dementores irrumpieron en el partido, eso pudo ser lo que impidió a Harry ganarme o no. No lo sabemos, por eso pido reptación ante lo sucedido.

Draco se sorprendió, pero mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo. Diggory no parecía mal chico, pero no pensaba decírselo, por otra parte solo Diggory parecía pensar de aquella forma por que sus compañeros trataban de persuadirlo para que desistiera de aquella idea absurda.

El equipo de Slytherin volteo a ver a su capitán, que parecía tener un gran dilema; era obvió que la intromisión de los dementores había afectado al partido pero también la decisión que tomara afectaría a todo Slytherin. Habían logrado limpiar su imagen luego de que Harry y él, salvaran a la escuela del basilisco.

Flint miro a Diggory.

—Nosotros sabemos cuando hemos perdido—dijo—. Y lo aceptamos con orgullo.

—Pero..

—No, Diggory—dijo Miles Bletchley adelantándose, su cara estaba roja. _¿Por el frío o la furia de haber perdido o la vergüenza de la derrota?_ Draco no lo sabia, _tal vez la ultima_—. No aceptaremos caridad.

Flint contemplo al resto del equipo, retándolos a que lo contradijeran o esperando que aceptaran aquella decisión sin problemas. Nadie cuestiono al capitán. Además, Draco no aceptaría caridad de los tejones, menos sabiendo que eran de la casa de Smith.

—Profesora…

—Lo siento, Diggory—dijo la señora Hooch—. Hufflepuff gana este partido.

Draco no se quedo para el estúpido anuncio que haría el comentarista del partido. Sabia el resultado, Slytherin había perdido ante Hufflepuff. Corría por los pasillos hasta la enfermería, no se había quitado el uniforme aún mojado; tenia que saber que había pasado con Harry. Si estaba vivo o…

—¡Ahí esta! —dijo Derrick señalando la enfermería.

Nadie del equipo se había quedado para el anuncio. Todos había decidido ir a ver a Harry, excepto Flint y Adrian que seguramente estarían en los vestuarios descargando su ira por lo sucedido o tal vez, esperarían a llegar a su habitaciones. Al entrar a la enfermería, encontró a Artemis, Hermione, Neville y Ron junto a la camilla de Harry. Estaban de espaldas a ellos y solo Ron volteo cuando abrieron la puerta. Las preguntas por el estado de Harry no se hicieron esperar, y la señora Pomfrey se apresuro a tranquilizarlos a todos aún cuando parecía quererlos sacarlos de ahí, por la forma en que veía sus túnicas.

Los dejo solos un momento después.

—Después de todo, Harry esta bien aunque nos ha dado un susto—dijo Draco intentando animar la situacion. Abrazo a Artemis por los hombros, pero cuandio vio su rostro, algunas lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos azules.

Draco movió incomodo los pies, mientras observaba los ojos pardos de Hermione, que tenían un leve color rojo, con sus mejillas llenas de rastro de lagrimas. _¿Por qué no podían dejar de llorar?_ Si había algo que le incomodaba era ver a una mujer llorar.

—Sonríe, Hermione—Draco trato de dar su mejor sonrisa—. Harry estaba vivo, si el Señor Tenebroso ni el basilisco lo pudieron matar; menos un patético dementor.

Hermione lo volteo a ver con sus ojos llorosos. Parecía a punto de estallar en lagrimas, lo ultimo que Draco quería.

—Pero ha estado ha punto de morir…—la voz se quebró.

Draco le alargo el brazo, y Hermione se acerco, dejando que él la abrazara; el joven muchacho estaba tratando de tranquilizar a ambas, cuando Ron se acerco angustiado a ellos.

—Ni creas que te abrazare, Ronald—dijo Draco en tono serio.

—Oh que lastima, yo que me moría de ganas de abrazarte—dijo en un tono socarrón.— Debisteis ver al profesor Dumbledore, no tiene mucho que se fue. Estaba realmente enojado.

—Enojado era poco—Neville hablo intentando sonar tranquilo—. Él estaba furioso. Furioso. No le dio ni una pizca de gracia que los dementores se aparecieran en medio del partido y casi mataran a…

Nadie hablo durante varios minutos. Simplemente observaban, alrededor de la camilla, a la espera que Harry diera un indicio de vida. Aún cuando sabían que estaba vivo; necesitaban verlo despertar para creerlo. El profesor Flitwick llego momentos después, con una bolsa y cuando comento el contenido, la mayoría no reacciono bien.

—¡No!—exclamo Derrick de tal forma que parecía que le habían dicho que Harry estaba muerto—. ¡No, no, no!

—Pues así es—dijo Adrian desconsolado que acompañaba al profesor—. Era una perfecta, única, y veloz…era,…

—Era una maravillosa escoba—termino Draco con una mueca.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Derrick sin despegar la vista de la bolsa.

—¿Cómo es que…que termino así?

—El maldito viento…estúpido clima—dijo Adrian refunfuñando—. Se la llevo…y la destrozo, no tuvo piedad ni con nosotros ni con la escoba.

—Déjenme explicarles—dijo el profesor Flitwick amablemente—. Luego de que el señor Potter cayera de su escoba, el viento la arrastro consigo. Desafortunadamente tuvo que chocar con el sauce boxeador.

Mas exclamaciones de agonía.

—He traído aquí, lo único que quedo de la escoba—dijo el profesor con simpatía—. Estoy seguro que al señor Potter, le gustaría guardar lo que quedo de su escoba.

Draco asintió de acuerdo aceptando la escoba en nombre de Harry, mirando con tristeza la escoba que ahora no era mas que trozos de madera. No se atrevió a mirar el contenido de la bolsa, seria terriblemente doloroso ver como una perfecta escoba acabo en un montón de madera.

El profesor Flitwick se retiro dándoles palabras de aliento sobre Harry. Decidieron que por el momento seria mejor dejar la escoba fuera de la vista, para evitar que Harry pensara sobre ello cuando despertara o preguntara sobre el contenido de la bolsa, y para que los demás amantes del quidditch no tuvieran que seguir viendo el final de la escoba.

—¿Creen que tardara en despertar? —pregunto Ron luego de un largo silencio.

—Pues fue una caída muy larga…

—Ha tenido suerte de que el terreno estuviera blando.

—Creí que se había matado.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha roto las gafas!

Draco apenas noto aquello. Las gafas estaban en perfectas condiciones, ni un solo rasguño.

—Es lo más pavoroso que he visto en mi vida—dijo—. Horrible…pero lo más pavoroso…

Y fue en ese instante. Que todos contuvieron la respiración. Había despertado.

—¡Harry! —exclamo Artemis que estaba pálida pero aliviada.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, amigo? —dijo Lucían.

—¿Nos recuerdas, verdad? —pregunto Miles.

Esperaron. Harry parecía estar procesando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Draco conocía esa sensación, fue lo mismo que le ocurrió a él, cuando el hipogrifo lo ataco. Durante un momento se quedo en blanco sin saber que sucedía antes de darse cuenta que había sido atacado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo Harry incorporándose en la cama. Aquello hizo que la mayoría ahogara un grito, temiendo que volviera a sucederle algo por moverse tan deprisa.

—Te caíste —explicó Adrian—. Debieron de ser…

— ¿Veinte metros? ¿Quince? No lo se.

—Pensamos que…habías muerto—dijo Draco pasándose una mano por el cabello mojado, claramente incomodo por tener que mencionar aquello.

—Pero el partido —preguntó Harry—, ¿cómo acabó? ¿Se repetirá?

Nadie respondió. Draco casi podía ver como la horrible verdad cayó sobre Harry como una losa.

—¿No habremos… perdido?

—Diggory atrapó la snitch —respondió Derrick con valor— poco después de que te cayeras. No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cuando miró hacia atrás y te vio en el suelo, quiso que se anulara. Quería que se repitiera el partido pero nuestro capitán tuvo que tomar una decisión muy difícil….

—-Flint hizo tomo la decisión correcta—dijo Artemis—. De otra forma las cosas para Slytherin hubieran sido muy malas. No hubieran dejado de molestar con ello en un largo tiempo…

—¿Dónde está Flint? —preguntó Harry de repente.

—Bueno, cuando me fui estaba en los vestidores—dijo Adrian algo incomodo.

—Pero donde sea, estará rompiendo cosas y gritando hasta cansarse.

—Si, tal vez algo así…—dijo Adrian aún incomodo. No estaba seguro del por que.

Harry acercó la cara a las rodillas y se cogió el pelo con las manos. Adrian le puso la mano en el hombro y lo zarandeó bruscamente.

—No ha sido tu culpa, Harry—dijo—. Aún queda una larga temporada, no todo esta perdido, nos recuperaremos. Lo hemos hecho antes.

—Al final. Todo depende de los puntos, nos aseguraremos de recuperarnos en el siguiente partido.

—Tal vez—dijo Draco—. Si Hufflepuff pierde contra Ravenclaw con un margen de cien puntos, y nosotros logramos recuperar los cincuenta en el partido siguiente contra Ravenclaw …

—Y si logramos derrotar a Gryffindor en el partido de final de temporada...tal vez podríamos asegurar la copa otro año.

Harry guardaba silencio. No decía nada, Draco supuso que el haber perdido no le sentaba bien. Y al mismo no le agradaba la idea pero intentaba mostrarse positivo; después de que su mejor amigo estuvo a punto de morir y se enteraran que habían perdido el partido, lo mejor seria no desanimarlo mas. Ganar seria difícil pero no imposible. Al menos eso esperaba Draco…

El resto del equipo se despidió con palabras de animo a Harry, todos listos para irse a deprimir a sus habitaciones o con el resto de sus compañeros a la sala común de Slytherin; pero eso era algo que evitarían comentar a Harry.

Los que se quedaron intentaron distraerlo, contándole lo que sucedió mientras caía, como Dumbledore corrió hasta el campo con la varita en alto para lanzarle un hechizo que redujo su velocidad, para luego ahuyentar a los dementores y finalmente colocarlo en una camilla para llevárselo flotando hasta la enfermería. Donde todos esperaban que estuviera aún vivo…

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que hizo la pregunta que nadie deseaba oír.

—¿Recogió alguien la Nimbus?

—Eh..

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, cuando te caíste… se la llevó el viento —dijo Hermione con voz vacilante.

—¿Y?

—Digamos que el viento la arrastro lejos del estadio—dijo Draco—. Llevándosela hasta… el sauce boxeador.

—¿Y? —preguntó Harry, temiendo la respuesta.

—Bueno, debes saber que a ese árbol, no le gusta que lo golpeen—dijo Ron.

—El profesor Flitwick la trajo poco antes de que recuperaras el conocimiento—explico Draco intentando no mirar la cara de sufrimiento de Harry. Se agachó muy despacio para coger una bolsa que había a sus pies, le dio la vuelta y puso sobre la cama una docena de astillas de madera y ramitas, lo que quedaba de la fiel y finalmente abatida escoba de Harry.

* * *

* ¡Tu pudes, Potter!


End file.
